Legend of the Blond Aburame
by shinonigga
Summary: Naruto had been taken in by the Aburame clan now see what effects this will have on his life major one's I can say that now NaruHina AU
1. Naruto Aburame

**Yo! What's up, everyone, this will be the beginning of my second fanfic, yay me! This idea has been on my mind for a while, so I thought, what the hay why not give it a try. The story starts after the Kyubi attack and Naruto's future is up for grabs. A couple clan heads have offered to take the child each for there own reasons, not very noble reasons, but nonetheless, Naruto was wanted. The Hokage, fearing the select clans only wanted to use him as a weapon, decides to take matters into his own hands, and places the boy within a family that he feels will not mold Naruto into what they wanted. And this sets the foundation for my new story. Hope you will enjoy. I'm going to try and put a lot of hard work in this story. (I don't Own Naruto!)**

**Chapter 1: Naruto Aburame**

Sarutobi was sitting patiently in a chair, waiting for the rest of the clan heads to file into the conference room. Next to him stood his former student, the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, holding what appeared to be a small bundle of blankets. A few minutes later every seat had been occupied, and they were ready to begin their meeting. The room was filled with the sound of muffled chatter, obviously about the events that had just taken place.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to silence the bickering crowd. Once they settled down, he began, "As you all know Our Village has suffered great losses to the demon known as the nine tailed fox. I'd like to inform you all that the threat has passed, and the demon has been defeated."

There was a sound of applause and cheers from the less formal clan heads. The people who held their tongues were deep in thought. Something was amiss. How could a beast with such terrible power be suddenly defeated? Then it dawned on them. Why was Sarutobi informing them and not the Fourth?

A tall man with long dark brown hair and pale, pupil-less eyes was the first to ask the question, "Where is the Fourth? Has he sustained injury during the fight?"

Sarutobi looked down with a defeated expression on his face. "I'm sorry to inform you Hiashi-sama that the Fourth lost his life during the battle."

There were gasps heard throughout the meeting room and shocked faces on everyone. Surely their beloved Hokage couldn't be gone!

Hiashi managed to keep a straight face, but he too was in pure shock. After composing himself. he addressed Sarutobi once more. "How was the demon defeated?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as calm and collected as possible.

Sarutobi took a minute to think of how he ought to tell them. "The demon was defeated by the fourth," he finally explained. "He used a forbidden sealing jutsu. At the cost of his own life, he sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into a newborn child." He nodded to the bundle in Jiraiya's arms.

There was another round of gasping from the clans, with everyone throwing questions at the Third Hokage as though they were in a game of dodge ball. Sarutobi could only hear bits and pieces of what everyone was saying due to everyone trying to speak all at once. But one voice was heard above all others. Everyone turned to the man who had just shouted, "We must kill it".

Sarutobi glared at the rest of the council and answered, "No. Besides the fact that you suggest we kill an innocent child, if we kill the child the demon will almost surely be released. The odds of the Demon dying when the child does will increase over time, but even so, we will not kill him either when that time arrives."

"This is insane! You actually wish to protect that monster? Nevertheless, you do not have the power to overrule me. I am the head of the Uchiha clan, which has more power then the Sarutobi clan."

"That maybe true, Fugaku, but since the Fourth never chose a successor, I must take back the role as Hokage. Furthermore, the Fourth left it in his will that we honor this child as a hero for what he holds. I don't think assassinating him is very honorable do you?"

Fugaku just snorted and sat back down in his seat.

"Now, there is still the matter of the child. His parents have died and I haven't quite figured out what to do with him. But I have decided to inform the village of exactly what happened today. I can only hope the village will honor the Fourth's wish and view him as a hero for keeping the demon at bay. If this is not the case, as a fail safe, I have decided to make it a law that no one from the boy's generation or from outside of our village shall be told of the demon. Anyone who breaks these rules will be severely punished. Does everyone under stand my law?"

A few nods from everyone answered his question.

"Now back to the matters of the boy."

An old man with an x shaped scar on his chin stood up. "I would more than willingly place him in my ANBU Root division. The boy carries a great power within him and could become the Leaf villages' secret weapon if molded right."

Then Hiashi Hyuga stood up. He was not about to let an opportunity like this pass him up. That boy was valuable and he had to have him for his own clan. "If I may interject, but maybe it would be more wise to hand the boy over to me. I'm sure the boy could become quit powerful if he was placed in Root, but he might be easily influenced by the demon if he becomes void of any emotion. I do not mean to insult your methods of teaching, Danzo-sama, but it could prove dangerous in the boy's case."

The Hokage thought this over. He didn't want the boy with either of the two. He did want the boy to be brought in by someone, though it appeared no one else was going to offer to take the child in. So he would have to decide between Hiashi and Danzo. His decision landed on Hiashi. He wasn't thrilled about picking Hiashi but the child being ripped of emotions was far worse than anything Hiashi would do. He was about to voice his choice when someone stood from their seat.

A tall man with dark black hair wearing sunglasses and a heavy coat with an unusually high collar was standing. He spoke with an eerie cool voice, "Hokage-sama, I, Aburame Shibi, would like to have the boy join the Aburame clan. I am heavily indebted to the Fourth and could think of no better way to repay him. Raising the child he wished to be seen as a hero could bring me and my clan no higher honor." With that said, he sat back down in his seat.

Sarutobi thought this over and it didn't take him long to realize that Shibi was the best choice. The Aburame clan had no interest in more power or being the best, they would treat him well. Sarutobi cleared his throat and spoke, "Seeing that it would be in Naruto's best interest, I've decided to let Aburame Shibi have custody of the child. Are there any stipulations for you taking the boy?"

Shibi adjusted his glasses and said with no emotion, "Yes, for the boy to truly become part of my clan he must become a host." Sarutobi shivered at that comment along with everyone else. They all knew what he meant by that. "I have already sent a messenger insect to inform my clan to get things ready for the procedure. It is fortunate for us that the boy was born only a few hours ago. The kikai insects can only join with a host on the very day their born, due to obvious reasons. I must get the boy to my compound as soon as possible, so if this meeting is adjourned, I would like to take my leave."

Sarutobi nodded and signaled for Jiraiya to hand the baby over to Shibi. Jiraiya walked up and handed the bundle to Shibi who carefully held it. "Please take good care of Naruto," Jiraiya said, almost sad.

Shibi looked at Jiraiya with a cocked eyebrow and said "Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked sheepishly at Shibi. "Yeah, that's the kids' name, but if you would like to change it feel free to do so."

"No, Naruto will be fine." He bowed to Jiraiya and then to Sarutobi. "Good day," and he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Hiashi and Danzo were both furious with the Hokage. They didn't show it when they offered to take Naruto. But both of them wanted Naruto, and badly. To think that he would give Naruto to a clan that would keep him from what he was truly capable of! "What a waste," Hiashi spat before going out the door with the rest of the clan heads. Only Jiraiya and Sarutobi were left.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Sarutobi asked his former student.

"Yes I do. The Aburame's wouldn't have been my first choice. Hell, they wouldn't have been my third. But they are good people. Maybe weird and creepy, but still good people. A much better choice than the Hyuuga or the Root," Jiraiya assured Sarutobi.

"Let's just hope that's true," the Hokage said, slumping into his chair in exaustion.

(Back to Shibi and Naruto)

Shibi had just made it to the Aburame compound when Naruto began to stir from his slumber. The compound was a huge mansion, not as big as the Hyuugas' but huge nonetheless. The Aburame's were the third most wealthy and powerful clan in the village, only trailing by the Hyuuga and Uchiha. The Aburame used to stay in a district, with everyone living in their own separate houses, twenty years ago. But their clan head decided that living in one hive, so to speak, would logically be more proficient. There were only about a little over thirty Aburame so most of the rooms were used for kikai insect breeding, study, and experiments. The home also consisted of a huge library with books on about every known insect, jutsu scrolls, and any other book that would be found in a clan library.

Shibi had entered with the now crying Naruto and was greeted by his wife. She looked similar to Shibi. She wore a long gray trench coat with huge sleeves that went well past her hands, but the collar barely reached her chin. There was a long black skirt protruding through the bottom of her coat that reached all the way to her lower shin. She had on black heels similar to Tsunade's and had long dark brown hair that was neatly wrapped into a single bun. Finally, she wore the Aburame clans' trade mark dark sunglasses.

"Greetings," she spoke, with far more emotion in her voice than her male counterpart. She walked up to Shibi who simply gave her a nod in reply. She eyed the crying baby and took him from Shibi's arms.

"His name is Naruto. I'm sure my messenger relayed the details."

She nodded to her husband and lifted her one free arm, the long sleeve sliding off to reveal an already prepared baby bottle with formulated milk in her hand. Naruto managed to finish half the bottle before passing out. "Now that he's out," she said, "we should get started. I have already selected a nice colony and his room should be prepped by now".

"Your assistance is most appreciated, Shina."

She smiled happily; something only a female Aburame was capable of. "Well, he _is_ my son correct?"

Shibi nodded, "That is correct."

Just then, a woman walked down a staircase and confronted the two: "His room is prepped and ready for procedure." She spoke almost as warmly as Shina. They both nodded and proceeded to follow the woman upstairs.

They arrived into a room that looked like a hospital room prepped for surgery. Shina placed Naruto on the bed and started hooking him up to life monitors, IV's, and a breathing mask. She pulled a bag of type O blood from a cooler that had been there, connected the blood to a vein in Naruto's arm and stepped away.

A man soon walked in holding a cage with hundreds of the kikai insects crawling around. He handed it to Shibi and walked back out of the room without muttering a word. Shibi walked up to Naruto, opened the kikai cage, then placed his hand on Naruto's chest. His hand began to glow green and the insects began to file out of the cage. It wasn't long before Naruto was covered in the insects, except for his face, which was covered in the breathing mask. The cage was virtually empty except for one last insect, the apparent queen. Shibi removed his hand and then let the kikai finish their work.

The kikai were marking him with pheromones as a way of familiarizing their new home. A moment later, blood began to seep through, underneath Naruto. It became impossible to see what was happening due to all the insects covering Naruto. A few minutes later the bed was soaked with blood and the amount of insects on Naruto had decreased by half. Shina had already replaced the blood bag twice but this was a good sign. He was leaking less blood than normal. About three fourths of the Insects had burrowed their way into Naruto; the queen had also receded into his body by this point.

Another two hours passed and the process was completed. Now that the insects had all gone into his body, his skin was revealed to have dozens of small holes all over his body from the neck all the way down to his shins. He was breathing peacefully like nothing had even happened. If it wasn't for the deep sleep inducing serum she dropped in his bottle earlier, his response to the insects would have been somewhat different.

Shina walked up to Naruto and picked him up and took him to a recovery room. Shibi followed. She placed him in a crib and wrapped him up in some blankets. She turned to face Shibi, "This little guy is going to be out for a few hours, even with his healing capabilities."

"So you noticed as well. It must be the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Shina nodded "do you think the Fox's chakra will close his entrance holes?"

"No I do not believe so. The kikai secrete a special liquid that heal the flesh around the holes. The Fox will not heal where there is no need too." (Think of how your ear heals when you get your ears pierced. Your ear has a hole but it's still healed at the same time. Same principle here.)

Shina nodded in agreement, "Well, we should leave him so he can rest. Why don't we go check on Shino I'm sure he will be delighted to hear he has a brother."

**Well, that's chapter one. So tell me what you thought about it and if anyone was wandering why Shina knew about the Fox, remember, Shibi sent her a messenger insect with all the details of the meeting he had. Well, anyway, please review. I want to know what everyone thinks so far.**


	2. Odd Ball

**What's up everyone reading this, first off I must say I'm impressed with the feed back I got for the first chapter. When I went to check my email I was surprised to find over forty notifications between story alerts, favorites', and reviews. I'd like to thank everyone who had a part in it; you have made me one happy camper. Now with that said I'd like to talk about a change I made in the first chapter. In the first chapter I wrote that the villagers would not know of the 9tialed fox inside Naruto. Well rest assured they will I didn't even realize when I was writing the third Hokage's law that I didn't include they would know. But it was brought to my attention and I have changed his speech on that subject. Okay enough talk here's chapter two I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto and this is the last time I will say that in this story it's so annoying. **

**Chapter 2: Odd Ball**

Seven years had passed since that fateful day Naruto was adopted into the Aburame clan. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in sight, it was a perfect spring day.

Virtually every child was out playing, with the exception of two boys. One had dark brown bushy hair a bage long sleeve shirt with dark brown pants and wore pitch black sunglasses. The other boy had spiky blonde hair he wore a long sleeved orange shirt with dark brown pants that stopped at his lower calf. He topped that off with sunglasses with a dark blue tint as opposed to jet black ones. They were lying on the floor inside their clans training room breathing hard.

"Hey Shino what do yah say we go one more round?" the blond one asked rather loudly.

Shino was still trying to catch his breath from their last bout and having to fight another round didn't sound enticing. "Sorry Naruto but I'm at my limit, besides we should focus more on training with our kikai rather than Taijutsu every day." Shino says in a similar fashion to his father.

"Yeah maybe you're right, it's just training with the kikai is so much harder. Taijutsu is pretty straight forward you just gotta learn a bunch of different kicks, and punches." Naruto says while punching his fist in the air to further emphasize his meaning. "With the kikai you need to make complex strategies and coordinate all the insects at the same time while defending off your opponent. It's just way to tuff."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "You give yourself far too little credit Naruto. In our sparing matches with father I have seen you perform some how should I say, unique strategies."

Naruto gave Shino a puzzled look "unique, what do you mean unique?" he asked curiously.

"Well you do use our clan's style correctly, but you always seem to add your own twist to it." Shino says in a matter of fact tone. "As many times' that I have spared against you, it's never the same your unpredictable." Shino concluded.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "I'll take that as a complement, so since were done sparing for today what should we do?" Naruto says irritated his brother didn't want to continue sparing."

At that same time both boys' stomachs gave a loud growl.

Shino stared down at his gut. "I guess that answers your question Naruto. We have been training for so long lunch must have slipped our minds. What do you say we go into town to find something to eat?"

All the happiness in Naruto's eyes faded for just a second, but do to his dark blue sunglasses went unnoticed by Shino. "I don't know about that, you know how I feel about going into town everyone is always glaring." Naruto says while trying to hide the remorse in his voice.

"Yes but they stare at everyone from our clan, people fear what they don't understand." Shino says trying to console his brother at the same time pitying the village for not thinking logically.

Naruto shook his head. "No it's different when they stare at me, when they look at you they just get creped out. But when they stare at me there's hatred in their cold eyes."

Shino lifted himself from the ground, and Naruto mimicked his brother "I guess that means your decision is final? If that's the case lets go to the kitchen and see if we can find something to elevate our hunger." Shino says while heading for the door. "It's too bad though I really would have liked to go to that ramen shop" he added.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to face Shino. "I changed my mind, besides who cares about a few stares anyway?"

Shino nodded to his brother knowing full well he would take the bait hook line and sinker. 'Naruto maybe unpredictable in battle but when it comes to his stomach he has a one tracked mind' Shino mused to himself.

"Hey Shino whatcha yah waiting for?" Naruto says while opening the door to leave the training room.

"My apologies, I was lost in thought." Shino replied bluntly.

"Yeah whatever let's just get going already, I'm starved" And with that the boys made there way out of the Aburame mansion and into the village.

* * *

(A while Later)

As Naruto expected he was greeted with the usual stares of hatred, and the occasional name calling but he ignored it. Nothing was going to spoil his mood, not when he was about to gorge himself on ramen. They eventually made it to Naruto's favorite food stand Ichiraku ramen. The two of them were greeted by the friendly shop keeper and his daughter.

"Oh why isn't it my favorite customers, how have you two been?" the old man asked happily.

"We've been great old man me and Shino have been training like mad lately." Naruto says enthusiastically. "We want to be at the top of our class when we join the academy" he explained.

Shino simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure you two will make splendid ninja" the young woman says while handing them menus.

Naruto and Shino took their offered menus and started to scan through them. It didn't take Naruto too long to find what he wanted. "I'll have two bowls of beef ramen" Naruto practically shouted.

Shino took a little more time to decide. His mind was playing a little game of tug of war with chicken flavor on one side and shrimp on the other. He analyzed the pros and cons of the two and ultimately decided on shrimp. "I'll have two bowls of shrimp ramen" Shino says plainly.

"Coming right up" the girl says while taking back the menus.

Naruto turned to his brother and tried to spark up a conversation; which was a hard feat to do in public. "So uh Shino have you worked out any new strategies with your kikai?" Naruto questioned, even though he wasn't practically interested in knowing.

"Actually yes I have run through a few different scenarios and matched a plan of attack according to the situation. Their more suited for one on one encounters, but they are diverse enough to use in almost any situation." Shino concluded.

"That's cool I wish I could plan that far ahead. You're a lot like father he's always planning way ahead and talking about having an ace up your sleeve. I just make it up as I go along makes things a lot more simple."

"Well I can't say I agree with your logic, but I won't discredit your methods either. You have managed to best me on numerous occasions relying on instinct as opposed to logic." Shino says while examining an ant crawl across the table.

At that moment a tiny beetle landed on the ant and proceeded to devour it.

Shino shifted in his stool to stare at his brother. "Perhaps you should try harder to keep your kikai under control?"

Naruto just smiled at Shino "aw this little guy was just hungry." Naruto says while extending his index finger to summon the insect back.

A few minutes passed in silence and the old man and young woman returned with four steaming bowls of ramen. "Here you go kids eat up" the young woman says as she sits two of the bowls down. The old man also sits two bowls down and whips out two towels, and hands them to them.

Naruto and Shino took the ramen and towels graciously and thanked the man and woman. They place one towel over one of their bowls of ramen and placed their hands underneath the towel. Unknown to anyone that walked by underneath the towels were hundreds of kikai beetles feeding on ramen.

Naruto was eating his ramen at an inhuman speed. He finished his large bowl of ramen in just a few minutes. Shino on the other hand was biding his time and eating at a much slower pace. At this point Naruto was working on his third bowl when two kids about his and Shino's age walked in. One had brown hair and was quit plump, while the other had black hair tied into a spiky ponytail.

The heavy set kid was practically dragging his friend in. "Come on Shikamaru I'm telling you this place is great" the big kid says trying to convince his friend.

"This is troublesome Choji we were already at my house we could have just eaten there." The spiky haired kid said lazily.

They both took their seats with Choji sitting next to Naruto and Shikamaru next to Choji. Choji eyed the blonde boy next him and noticed the boy had his hand underneath a towel that was caped over a bowl. He didn't really think too much on it but what did catch his attention was the two empty bowls in front of him and noticed he was working on a third "not bad." Choji commented.

Naruto looked up from his bowl and stared at the chubby kid "you say something?"

"I was just saying I'm impressed not many people would eat three bowls of ramen in one sitting. Too many people are concerned with their weight theses days."

Naruto looked the boy up and down "well I can see that you're not concerned with your weight."

Choji's eyes twitched "and just what do you mean by that?" he asked while leveling Naruto a dangerous glare.

Naruto saw the anger in the boy's eyes and knew what he said came out wrong. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it honestly." Naruto says while waving his hand out in front of him.

Choji calmed down "forgive me it's just I lose my temper when people call me fat. I'm Choji by the way Choji Akimichi and this is my best friend Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto looked over passed Choji to look at the spiky haired kid whom was now sleeping with his head on the counter. Naruto quirked his eyebrow, he didn't quite know what to make of the kid. 'Who falls asleep that fast' he thought. "Uh looks like your friend is tired" Naruto says while pointing to the sleeping boy.

Choji turned to face his now sleeping friend. Choji sighed before he slaped his hand on his forehead "sorry he does that sometimes." Choji then proceeded to shake Shikamaru to wake him up.

Shikamaru slowly woke up from the shaking and calling of his name. "Why did you have to wake me I was enjoying that?" Shikamaru grumbled irritably.

"I wanted you to meet" Choji turns to Naruto "actually I didn't catch your name."

"Naruto Aburame, and this is my brother Shino" Naruto gestures to the boy next to him. Shino turns to face Choji and Shikamaru and simply nods.

Shikamaru looked both boys over for a minute with a bored expression before he spoke "are you really an Aburame?"

Naruto looked a little puzzled "you mean me?"

"Well of course, I have seen my few shares of Aburame before but none with blond hair or that talk as much as you. Your brother is a perfect example of all the Aburame I have encountered." Shikamaru says in a droning tone.

Naruto looked offended. "So what I guess I'm a little different, do you need proof or something?" Naruto proceeded to remove his hand from underneath the cloth but was interrupted by the shopkeeper.

"So what can I get you and your friend Choji?"

"I'll have three bowls of beef ramen" Choji whole heartily answered.

"And I'll have a bowl of miso flavored ramen" Shikamaru says with a yawn.

"Hey old man how about another bowl of beef ramen" Naruto yells.

"Sure coming up."

Choji took Naruto ordering another bowl of ramen as an unspoken challenge and ordered five bowls instead of three. It was his pride as an Akimichi to out eat anyone no matter the circumstances.

This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto 'so he thinks he can eat more ramen than me we will see about that.' Naruto thought with a toothy grin.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Choji were tied with nine bowls each. Shino and Shikamaru were amazed that they had consumed nine bowls and were working on their tenth and showing no signs of faltering. Even the shopkeeper and his daughter were amazed Naruto and Choji usually only ate seven bowls on their best days. Another twenty minutes passed and they were now on their fifteenth bowl and both of them looked ready to blow chunks.

Choji knew he was at his ropes end. He couldn't believe someone not from the Akimichi clan was going toe to toe with him in an eating contest. Stealing his resolve Choji readied himself for another bite than he saw what he didn't expect Naruto eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out face first into his bowl of ramen.

Shino merely shook his head before he pulled his brothers head out of the ramen to keep him from drowning in it.

Shikamaru just looked at the unconscious boy and shook his head "troublesome."

At that moment Choji gripped his stomach and ran to a trash bin and hurled, after his barfing round he too passed out.

The shopkeeper sighed before he turned to his daughter. "Ayame would you mind looking after the shop? I need to get these two to the hospital." Teuchi took off his apron and hat walked around the counter and picked Naruto up fire man style, and held Choji the same way on his opposite shoulder. "Let's get going you two" he says motioning to Shino and Shikamaru they nodded and followed the man.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

They were standing in front of a nurse in the emergency room. Teuchi had laid the unconscious boys in chairs and was speaking to the nurse. She had to hold back a bit of laughter when she heard the story but knew the situation was a bit serious.

She walked to were the boys were seated to see their condition for herself. When her eyes met Naruto her blood began to boil and she thought about refusing the boy treatment, but decided being on the bad side of the Aburame clan wasn't worth it. She called for two stretchers and two nurses came with the stretchers and wheeled the boys off.

Teuchi told the boys he needed to get back to the shop and wished Naruto and Choji the best of luck. Shino and Shikamaru made their way to the waiting room and waited for any news on their friend and brother.

Shino had decided his parents should know what happened to Naruto and sent a messenger insect to find them. Shina had arrived about twenty minutes after Shino sent his messenger, and demanded to know every thing that happened. She was shocked to find Naruto could be so reckless, and that Shino did not stop him from consuming half his weight in ramen. Shibi was away on a mission and would find out the details later on. Shikamaru had left when Shina arrived to retrieve the Akimichi's.

The Akimichi's arrived just as a nurse came out to tell them the news. She looked at her clipboard and said "who are the parents of Akimichi Choji?"

The two Akimichi's stood up "we are I am Choza Akimichi Choji's father."

The nurse nodded while looking over the clipboard in her hand. "Very well, your son is awake and in stable condition and can receive visitors if you would like to see him. Choji had suffered from a mild case of hyperphagia, and will not be able to eat solid foods for about a week and a half. He will be held in the hospital for two days. His room is on the third floor room three D. The Akimichi's and Shikamaru nodded and preceded to the room were Choji was.

"Next we have Aburame Naruto he is also awake and in stable condition. And seems he too suffered from a slightly more severe case of hyperhagia. He has the ok to have visitors but it looks like he's going to be in the hospital for a few days. You're welcome to go see him if you like; he's on the third floor room three F."

Shina and Shino nodded and walked in the direction of Naruto's room.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was lying on a bed bored out of his mind, he never quit had the patience the rest of his clan seemed to have, and couldn't stand not doing anything for more then five minutes at a time. He soon started planning how he would escape when his eyes fell upon his window and he grinned like an idiot. 'I guess that will do' he thought as he got up from his bed and opened the window. Looking down he started to second guess jumping from a three story building. But shrugged the thought when he spied a near by tree. Naruto cracked his knuckles and prepared to lounge for the tree but stopped when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around to face a glaring Shina well at least he thought she was glaring behind her dark shades.

"H-hey mother I was just getting a little fresh air is all" Naruto says sheepishly.

Shina merely raised her eyebrow "that's a relief, and here I was under the impression you were attempting to escape." Shina says with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Naruto gave his mother a huge grin "you know me to well."

"I suppose I do and the last thing I want to hear about are more escape attempts is that clear?" Shina says while narrowing her eyes on Naruto.

Naruto nodded to his mother, one of the few things he would want would be to upset his her. As nice as she was, she could also be scary at times when provoked.

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding. Furthermore I have been informed you will stay here for a few days."

Naruto groaned and crossed his arms, and was about to protest. But his mother raised a hand to silence him.

"No arguments Naruto you have gotten yourself into this predicament and you must face the consequences. But try not to be so disappointed you can use this time to build your patience. You will find soon enough that not every mission you receive will be entertaining.

Naruto didn't argue with that logic if he couldn't become more patient he would die of boredom on long uneventful missions. He would devote himself to becoming more patient, more like an Aburame for that matter.

Naruto had always known he was different from his family he never questioned why. There was usually at least one odd ball in a family and it just so happened that he was that odd ball. No Aburame in their right mind would ever end up in a hospital from merely not knowing when to stop eating. Naruto came to the conclusion that he needed to change it was time to use brain over brawn. Naruto looked to his mother with determination in his eyes. "You're right mother I should look at this as an opportunity to improve myself. I have made a lot of dumb mistakes because I didn't think logically and assess the situation correctly. But no more I promise I will change, and make our clan proud."

Shina stared at her son for a minute before walking to his bed and sitting down. "Naruto I'm proud you want to better yourself, but you do not have to change who you are to do so. We are who we are and you have nothing to be ashamed of. So you make a few mistakes here and there but everyone does it's what makes us human. If you never make a mistake you will never learn anything."

Naruto cast his head down not daring to look at his mother. "Today a kid accused me of not being an Aburame I don't know why but it hurt. It made me fell like I truly didn't belong"

Shina had expected this but didn't think he would take it this hard. Her son was ready to completely change the person he was simply from one comment. She could tell Naruto truly loved his clan if being told he wasn't one of them affected him so much. But none the less she had to nip his doubt in the bud. "Naruto try not to dwell on what was said to you. Believe me when I say you are as much an Aburame as Shino your father and myself. So you may not be quite, sheltered, and mysterious' but as much as people seem to think that's not what defines being an Aburame."

Naruto looked back to his mother "than what does define being an Aburame."

Shina gave her son a small smile "I will leave that for you to find for yourself." Shina kissed Naruto on the cheek and stood to leave. "Rest well Naruto as soon as you get out of here your training will commence." She added.

Naruto gave shina a nod, and then turned to Shino who had said nothing the entire time.

Shino simply said "see you soon" and exited from the room and their mother followed after him.

Naruto was about to dose off to sleep seeing there was nothing better to do when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he yelled.

A nurse walked in to his room "Ah good I caught you awake. I have come to inform you, that you have been assigned a room mate. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you." The nurse said a bit apologetically.

Naruto shrugged. "Nah at least I'll have someone to talk too."

"Good to see you're not upset. I was told Aburame members liked their privacy."

"Don't worry about that you'll find I'm different then most Aburame's." Naruto replied dryly.

"I can see that, I'll be back in a few minutes with your roommate." The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

Naruto wondered what his roommate would be like. Would they be young or old, civilian or ninja numerous probabilities were racing through his head until his door opened.

His nurse came in pushing a gurney with a young girl on it. The girl had short dark midnight blue hair with pale skin and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The Nurse placed her in the second bed occupying the room. She then walked over to Naruto "her name is Hyuga Hinata. She was suffering from a severe case of chakra exhaustion but she should be awake sometime tomorrow. Do try and be nice to her I was told she was the heir to the Hyuga clan. And getting on the bad side of the Hyuga is not something I would advise." With that said the nurse left the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto looked over to the sleeping Hyuga and wondered what she would be like. He had never met a Hyuga personally but had heard plenty about them. Supposedly they were a bunch of snot nosed pricks. But he couldn't picture this girl being anything like that. He decided he would just have to wait and find out tomorrow and finally let the long awaited sleep take over him.

**So what did everyone think I know I didn't progress the story that much but I like to move at a somewhat slow pace. As always please review good day everyone. **


	3. First Impressions

**What's up everyone I'd once again like to thank everyone for the reviews, gives me a reason to keep going. That's pretty much all I have to say so with out further ado chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: First impressions **

"This food sucks!" Naruto yelled in protest.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" a nurse countered.

"Ok then you eat it, if it's not that bad." Naruto challenged.

"I don't have to eat it, you're the one in the hospital not me" the nurse retorted.

"I'm not eating it and that's final." Naruto says while crossing his arms.

"Ok then your body will remain weak and you will never get out of here." The nurse stated.

Naruto perked his head up with interest. "You're telling me if I eat this slop I will recover faster?"

The nurse nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You should have told me that before." Naruto then proceeded to devour the food on his tray.

"Now that's better I will return in a few minutes to collect your tray." The nurse says as she turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"Done" Naruto shouts stopping the nurse in her tracks.

"Done that's not possible." She says while turning around and gawking when she saw the completely empty tray. "H-how did you finish so fast?"

Naruto shrugged "I'm a fast eater."

"That was a little more than fast, now it makes sense how you ended up in the hospital." She says as she takes his tray from him. "I'll return in a few hours to bring you lunch, take it easy until then." She added.

"Sure thing, but one question."

The nurse raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"When will she be awake" Naruto says while pointing to the still sleeping Hinata.

"Well we expected her to be awake this morning, but it looks like she was far more exhausted then we thought. But she should surely be awake by noon."

"Wow she must have been training pretty hard to end up in the hospital." Naruto's eyes were gleaming at the thought of training that hard.

"Maybe so, but don't you go getting any ideas." The nurse scolded. "The last thing you should want is to end up back in the hospital. Besides Chakra exhaustion is a series matter some have died from it so don't take it lightly."

"Do you have kids" Naruto says out of the blue "because you would make a good mother?"

The Nurse had a small blush "what makes you think I would be a good mother?"'

"Well because you sound like my mother when she's scolding me or my brother. Mostly me tho cause Shino doesn't really do anything wrong." Naruto replied casually.

The nurses' eyebrow ticked. "Is that a fact?" The nurse says as she storms out of the room.

"What did I do wrong" Naruto asked aloud honestly confused. He lied back down contemplating what to do. 'Man I'm bored lets see what can I do to keep myself occupied?....I got it, now's the perfect time to practice my info gathering.' Naruto lifted his arm and one beetle crawled from a hole in his arm and walked to his index finger. "Alright you know what to do." The insect took flight and disappeared out the open window. "

Naruto closed his eyes satisfied with his cunningness. Then his eyes shoot open "what do you mean I sent him to his death." Naruto said aloud, "There's no way he will get caught." If anyone saw Naruto they would believe he was talking to himself, but in fact he was talking with his queen insect. "I'm sorry if we lose him, but you have to agree with me we need the practice." A few seconds of silence went by "so you do agree with me, you just think I should have chosen an easier target."

"But who could give us better spying experience then practicing on the Hokage himself?" a moment later "yeah that's right no one. If we can successfully spy on the villages most powerful ninja then anyone else would be child's play."

Naruto and his queen's bickering were interrupted by the sound of his roommate stirring.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes but do to the overwhelming light had to shut them. She tried for round two and this time her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. "w-where a-am I?" she says in a tired quite voice.

"You're in the hospital" Naruto answered.

"H-hospital b-but why am I in the hospital?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me all I know is it had something to do with chakra exhaustion. My guess would be you over did it in your training."

"T-training yes now I r-remember, I was t-training with father."

"So your own father pushed you that far. That hardly sounds responsible of him." Naruto replied plainly.

Hinata shook her head "No it wasn't l-like that you d-don't understand. I'm the h-heir to the Hyuga c-clan he only w-wants me to be s-strong enough to l-lead the clan."

Naruto looked anything but convinced anyone willing to put their own child in the hospital had to be a jerk. But for the girls sake he decided not to press the matter any further. "Sorry you're right I didn't know the full story, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Hinata eased up and finally turned her head to look at who she was talking too. He had blond spiky hair and a pair of dark blue sunglasses and was dressed in a hospital robe. "W-why t-the s-sunglasses?"

"Oh sorry family tradition I guess" Naruto says while taking off the sunglasses.

Hinata was taken aback by what she saw. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, deep sapphire blue eyes.

Naruto looked at Hinata curiously. "Uh are you feeling well?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Y-yes w-why do y-you ask?"

"Well your face is kind of red I thought you might have had a fever or something." Naruto answered casually.

Hinata didn't even notice that her face had turned slightly pink. And Naruto pointing it out only made it worse.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Naruto got up from his bed and walked to Hinata's and placed his hand on her forehead. "Hm you're a little warm maybe I should call the nurse, to see if she could give you an ice pack or something."

Hinata had turned from light pink to crimson red, in the matter of a second. Her eyes closed and she fell back down into her pillow. Unknown to Naruto that this will be the first of many.

"Uh H-Hinata are you alright?" There was no reply Naruto looked at the beet red girl and panicked. "Oh no what did I do what happened the Hyugas will kill me for this." He ran from her side and dived under the sheets on his bed. "Perfect I'll just pretend like I was asleep the whole time, then that way they can't blame me." Five minutes later he poked his head up over the sheets just in time to see Hinata waking up. He was relived she was ok and the Hyugas would have no reason to kill him.

"He hopped up from his bed and ran to her side. "Are you okay what happened your not hurt are you?" Naruto was throwing questions back and fourth at her in a frantic voice.

"W-what's going on what happened?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"You don't remember? You passed out." Naruto says while eyeing Hinata carefully.

"P-passed o-out" Hinata then remembered why she had passed out, and a light blush showed on her face.

Naruto noticed her blush and took a step back. "I'm glad you're okay you had me worried."

"I-I'm sorry I made you worry." Hinata says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, just promise not to scare me like that again deal?" Naruto says while extending his hand out for Hinata to shake it.

Hinata timidly extends her hand to shake his "d-deal."

"Good now that we got that out of the way how about I introduce myself. "The name is Naruto Aburame."

"S-so you're f-from a ninja clan too the i-insect wilding clan c-correct?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down. "Yep that's the one" Naruto says with pride evident in his tone.

"M-my name is H-Hinata of the H-Hyuga clan, it's an h-honor to meet you N-Naruto-san."

"Hey you don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Naruto."

"S-sorry N-Naruto." Hinata apologized softly.

"Oh yeah and stop apologizing all the time, you have nothing to apologize for."

"S-sorr…. I mean ok."

Naruto just sighed this girl was nice alright, maybe too nice if anything.

"So uh N-Naruto w-why are you in the h-hosptial?" Hinata asked curious to why this seemingly healthy boy was in the hospital.

Naruto rubbed his head bashfully. "Well it's kind of embarrassing, let's just say I bit off more than I could chew." Naruto says with a huge grin.

"Oh uh t-that's unfortunate."

"Tell me about it, since I can't eat solid foods right now they make me eat this soupy slop it's disgusting."

Hinata had to stifle a laugh, but Naruto had caught it.

"Hey you don't have to hide your laugh from me, to tell you the truth I like hearing others laugh. I don't hear it nearly enough at the Aburame mansion. Hardly anyone laughs there everyone's so serious all the time." Even the kids younger than me will only laugh every once in a while, we Aburame's are supposed to be prime examples of self control. But I've always lacked in that department."

"I-I too live in a home were l-laughter is s-solemnly heard. Everyone's so bitter all the time."

"Yeah I kind of figured that when I saw your father this morning."

"My f-father w-was h-here?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah he came in really early before I even had breakfast. He didn't say much, I tried to say hello but he just stared at me then he asked the nurse how long you would be in for. After that he just left without saying anything."

"I'm s-sorry for my f-fathers rudeness."

"Hey don't sweat it, your fathers the head of the Hyuga clan. I'm sure he has better stuff to do then make small talk with me."

"N-no t-that doesn't e-excuse his a-actions; I-if he had time to s-stare then he had time to s-speak." Hinata retorted.

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed one his insects fly in. "Sorry Hinata looks like my spy has come back, hold on this will only take a sec." Naruto extended his hand and the tiny beetle landed on his index finger. "Well tell me how'd it go?" Naruto asked his insect.

Hinata was watching curiously she knew the Aburame's could communicate with their insects but how was the question. She watched as Naruto just stared at the insect occasionally giving a nod to the bug.

After about a minute Naruto tells the insect "good work." The insect then recedes back into Naruto through a hole in his arm. "It seems the Hokage was doing nothing of importance, just sitting in his chair looking at books with pictures of woman without their clothes on."

Hinata had a deep blush on but it took Naruto a minute to process the information. "The Hokage is a pervert!" Naruto shouts aloud when he finally realizes what happened. "Man I would have never pictured the leaf's strongest ninja to be a perv."

"N-Naruto how d-do you t-talk w-with y-your insects? I didn't hear a-anything when your i-insect was r-reporting back." Hinata asked curiously.

"You know you're the first person to ever ask me that question, you'd think people would want to know something like that. Anyway it's quite simple I couldn't actually hear my insect talking either. In truth he wasn't reporting back to me but reporting to my queen. The only insect I have that I can understand is my queen she can talk to me telepathically.

"R-really I had n-no I-idea, c-can she s-speak w-with a-any one?"

"Yeah she can but the queen kikai insect telepathic abilities can't reach very far. That's why she lives in here" Naruto says while taping his temple with his index finger.

"S-she l-lives i-in your b-brain?" Hinata says evidently shocked by the thought. (No pun intended)

"Yep for someone else to hear her they would need to be really close to my face. I mean really close like our faces would need to be touching."

"Hinata blushed at the thought of being that close to Naruto, but wouldn't dare ask him to let her try."

Naruto seemed to have read her mind. "You know we could try it if you want. But I'll warn you she's not much to talk too; I mean she is an insect after all. Only time she ever talks to me is during training or when she's translating the other kikai for me. If you try to talk with her she'll probably just give you a bunch of yes and no answers, nothing to complicated. I will admit one thing though she's pretty good at scolding me when she doesn't agree with my ways of doing things. So you want to try talking with her?"

Hinata wanted too but knew there was no way she could get that close to Naruto. "I uh w-well I d-don't uh I m-mean" Hinata couldn't even seem to form words she needed an excuse but couldn't find one.

Naruto could tell Hinata was fishing for an excuse, so he decided to put her out of her misery. "Hey maybe we could do it another day."

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief. "Y-yes a-another day sounds g-good."

"So you learned a few things about me, so what about you?" Naruto says trying to move on to a new subject.

"Uh w-well w-what would y-you l-like to know a-about me."

"My father once told me the Hyugas have a Kekkei Genkai some kind of eye technique. What was again byakana; no that doesn't sound right I got it the byakukan!"

Hinata let out a little chuckle "t-that w-was close its c-called the Byakugan."

"Byakugan, you think you could show me it?"

Hinata started poking her two index fingers together. "W-well uh y-you see I-I can't u-use it y-yet. That's why f-father trains me so h-hard; on a-average my clan s-should be a-able to use B-byakugan at age five six at the l-latest. I'm s-seven n-now and the h-heir to the c-clan. F-father s-says if my Byakugan doesn't awaken in t-three m-months he will n-name m-my younger s-sister the new heir."

Hiashi went up another notch on Naruto's shit o meter; the more he heard about this Hiashi the more he disliked him. "I'm sorry to hear that Hinata, I don't know anything about the Byakugan but I'd like to try and help."

Hinata was thankful Naruto wanted to help her, she didn't think there was anything he could do but it was still nice of him to offer. She simply nodded at Naruto to show her approval.

"First things first when your Byakugan awakens does it just happen or do you have to make it happen?" Naruto questions seeing if he could come up with anything.

"It can go b-both ways f-for most it just h-happens. B-but some t-truly gifted Hyuga have d-done it on t-there own l-like my c-cousin."

"Awesome that means there's still a chance, Hinata we will have your Byakugan awakened in no time at all trust me. We just got to figure out the key to unlocking it. Let's see maybe you could try concentrating chakra to your eyes."

"O-ok" Hinata made a hand sign and tried concentrating chakra to her eyes. A few veins on the sides of her face revealed themselves, and began to throb."

Naruto didn't exactly know what the Byakugan looked liked but he guessed protruding veins was a good sign. He started the cheer her on "yeah come on Hinata, you got it, just a little more."

Hinata looked like she was constipated; she was struggling to keep the chakra circulating to her eyes. It was finally too much and she lost her focus, the veins then reseeded back under the skin.

Naruto stopped his cheering and looked at the now panting Hinata. "Wow that was great Hinata you almost had it."

Hinata looked up at Naruto with a sad expression "thank you f-for your k-kind words, but close isn't g-good enough. N-Neji was right I-I'm nothing but a f-failure." Hinata covered her face with her hands and began to weep.

Naruto just stared at her for a few seconds; he didn't know how to deal with this. He still thought he should give it a try anyway. Naruto sat down on her bed next to her and started to rub her back with one hand. "Hey there's no need to cry I told you before you will get the hang of this. As for Neji when I see him I'm going to give him a peace of my mind. How dare he call you a failure I don't care who he is, no one has that right to decide if someone's a failure."

Hinata says in a chocked voice "you don't think I'm a failure?"

Naruto didn't even give it a second thought "of course not, and shame on anyone who does think that about you."

Hinata finally managed to stop her crying after hearing those words from Naruto. She looked up to see he was now just staring out the window still sitting next to her. "T-thank you Naruto-k-kun" she stifled out.

Naruto turned to look at her and tell her it was no problem, but he then noticed something. "H-Hinata your eyes" was all he managed to say.

**Well what did everyone think yay or nay tell me your thoughts on the chapter. until next time peace. **


	4. Disrespect

**How's it going everyone it feels like it's been a while since my last update so here it is. And by the way isn't the manga really getting crazy? I mean eight tails Naruto the fourth showing up in Naruto's mind man I can't wait for the next chapter. Well enough talking let's just get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Disrespect **

"H-Hinata y-your eyes" Naruto stuttered out.

Hinata didn't even need to question him. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Her vision was completely different than a moment ago, every thing now appeared white. She also could see everything around her it was completely bizarre. Being a Hyuga she had known plenty about the Byakugan, how it worked what it was like, but experiencing it for herself was over whelming.

"Hey Hinata what's it like I mean how does everything look?" Naruto asked while staring at Hinata curiously.

Hinata focused her sight on Naruto and was shocked at how he now looked. Naruto now appeared transparent, she could see directly into his body. She marveled at the numerous blue cords running through him; also the thousands of insects in his body became vividly clear. "I-I can s-see everything around m-me, a-also I can s-see your insects a-and chakra s-system."

"Chakra system, were have I heard that before? Oh yeah doesn't your family's fighting style have something to do with the Chakra system?"

Hinata was about to answer Naruto's question but she was cut off by a stern voice.

Young boy what ever reason are you sitting on my daughters' bed?" Hiashi Hyuga says from the door.

Naruto and Hinata both whirl around to face the man.

Naruto hastily stood up from the bed. "Oh uh sorry I was just helping her out with something."

Hiashi was about to say more but stopped when he noticed Hinata's eyes "I see you have finally activated your Byakugan." Hiashi states more as an insult than a complement.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan then lowered her head in shame; she had expected no hoped her father would be proud. "Y-yes f-father it h-happened just a m-moment ago."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes on his daughter. "Well it seems that you're not a complete failure after all." He states bluntly.

Naruto suddenly felt his muscles tense he didn't like the way Hiashi was speaking to Hinata. He thought it would be better to hold his tongue, but it wasn't in his nature to do so.

"Hey don't you think you could at least pretend to be proud of her?" Naruto challenged Hiashi.

"Quiet boy this matter dose not concern you." Hiashi countered.

Naruto glared at Hiashi. "The hell it does Hinata's a friend of mine, and no one treats my friends like that. I don't give a damn who they are and that includes you."

Hinata was speechless she couldn't thank Naruto enough for helping her activate her Byakugan. But now he was standing up to her father on her behalf.

Hiashi was also struck speechless, no one had ever spoken to him like this and he didn't like it. Hiashi's voice soon came back and he used it. "How dare you raise your voice to me you insolent little brat, do you have any idea who you are speaking too?"

Naruto shrugged. "I think I might have an idea. Hiashi Hyuga head of the world renowned Hyuga clan famed for there use of the Byakugan. Is that about right?" Naruto says in a sarcastic manner.

Hiashi narrowed his eye brows and sparked a little killer intent, causing Hinata to tremble, but Naruto held his ground. "If you know who I am then why aren't you showing me the proper respect I deserve?"

"I am showing you the proper respect you deserve and that's none." Naruto spat venomously.

Hiashi had had enough his Byakugan seemed to have activated on its own accord. "My patience grows thin, so I suggest you learn some manners and quickly." Hiashi says in an icy tone.

Naruto felt a bit nervous when he heard Hiashi's cold tone. But he started something and he was going to finish it. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Hiashi's and Naruto both looked to door and watched as Shibi, Shina, and Shino strolled in.

"Hello Naruto and….. Hiashi what reason do we owe this rather….. unexpected visit?" Shina says not trying to sound polite to Hiashi in the slightest.

"My business here concerns my daughter whom is vacating this room with your son. "

Shina simply raises an eye brow then shifts her hidden gaze to Hinata. She noted Naruto was standing strangely close to Hinata's bed, and now thought she knew the reason Hiashi's Byakugan was active. After a moment of just looking at Hinata she walked passed Hiashi towards Naruto and Hinata with Shino close behind.

Shina's vacancy allowed Shibi to walk over and stand next to Hiashi. Which Hiashi didn't like in the slightest he could hear the buzzing coming from Shibi and started to feel uneasy. Shibi turned his head slightly and adjusted his glasses to make it obvious he was staring at Hiashi. Hiashi heeded Shibi's silent threat and deactivated his Byakugan, and just stood there silently. Shibi now satisfied joined Shina and Shino to talk with Naruto.

Now Hiashi may have been the head of the Hyuga clan; but getting into a confrontation with an Aburame let alone the head Aburame wasn't a good idea. If not for the Hyuga out numbering the Aburame three to one there would be no question as to which clan was stronger.

"Hey mom, Dad, Shino nice of you to visit me." Naruto says thankful they arrived in time to end his battle with Hiashi.

"Yes and we come with good news, what good news you ask? A nurse has informed us you are healing faster than expected and should be ready to leave by this time tomorrow." Shino states dryly.

Naruto's face lit up. "Really that's awesome I can finally get back to training, and no more hospital food."

"We're glad you're pleased, now are you going to introduce us to your roommate? For that would be the polite thing to do." Shibi says sounding more like he read that from a book as opposed to real life experience.

"Oh yeah sorry, this is Hinata um Hinata these are my parents and brother."

"It's uh v-very nice to m-meet y-you" Hinata says even more nervous with her father watching.

"As we you" was Shina's simple reply.

Hiashi's eyebrow twitched he hated taking the back seat to anyone, and taking it to his own daughter is where he would draw the line. So he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Forgive me for intruding but I have other business to attend to. So if you do not mind I would like to have a word with my daughter in private."

Hinata's stomach lurched when she heard this; a private conversation with her father was bad news.

Shina stared at Hiashi making him feel even more unsettled. "We will retire to the hallway but Naruto stays. For it would be against hospital rules for him to leave his room without consent from a nurse or doctor. Naruto staying won't be a problem will it?"

Hiashi was fuming on the inside he had had enough with the disrespect these Aburame's were showing him. "Yes it would be a problem; I have matters to discuss that can not be heard in mixed company."

Shina adjusted her glasses. "That's unfortunate, but I will not have my son break the rules."

Hiashi narrowed his eyebrows. "Fine it matters not, Hinata we will discuss this when you're released tomorrow." After that Hiashi stormed out of the room.

"Good riddance" Naruto whispers under his breath, but Hinata managed to hear it.

"I'm s-sorry for t-the w-way my f-father t-treated you N-Naruto-kun."

Shina raised her eyebrow when she heard Hinata attach kun to Naruto's name, but didn't bother to question it.

"Hey you don't have to apologize for what your father did."

"Oh s-sorry."

"Naruto, I'm afraid our visit must come to an end. I've been assigned another mission and need to prepare for it." Shibi interjected.

Naruto nodded his understanding. "What about you mom, Shino?"

"I apologize Naruto, but today is physical training day. I think I was generous enough to allow Shino a brief visit."

"Aw man physical training day and I gotta miss it, you're so lucky Shino." Naruto pouted.

"I think that's a matter of opinions" Shino says bitterly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Shino. But feeling bitter about it won't make the training any easier."

"Yes I suppose you're right, fair well Naruto and nice meeting you Hinata."

"Uh n-nice m-meeting you too, I m-mean a-all of y-you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hinata, and I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Shina says with a small smile.

"Good bye miss Hyuga, Naruto" was Shibi's short reply.

"See yah later and mom how about we have another physical training session the day after tomorrow." Naruto questioned with a hopeful expression.

"I'll think about it." Shina answered simply.

Shino was mentally cursing Naruto for bringing up such a horrific idea.

"And Shino I'll do double the training to make it fair." Naruto added.

"I'll hold you to that" Shino says as he walks out the door Shibi and Shina close behind.

"Man I can't wait for physical training" Naruto says with a huge grin.

"N-Naruto-kun what's p-physical t-training day?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It's when we devote an entire day to physical workouts. We start the day off with a ten mile run, then we cool down with a mile and a half worth of swimming. After that there's hand walking for five hundred yards. Then for five hours we do push ups, sit ups, squats, high knees, jumping jacks, pull ups, pelvic lifts, dead lifts, lats, leg raises I could go on. Then we rest for an hour, and once that hour is up we sprint for a full mile. Then to wrap that all up we finish the day sparing with each other with weights on. I know it must sound like a lot, but it's really fun."

"A-and y-you p-plan to do d-double that?" Hinata asked obviously astounded with the work load.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah it's going to be tough but I think I can do it. Hey maybe you can join us."

Hinata started pressing her fingers together. "Well uh you see I d-don't know if f-father would a-approve."

"Yeah I didn't think of that, well just forget I asked."

"I'm really sorry, I w-would have l-liked to t-train w-with you." Hinata added softly.

"Well maybe we can train together when we join the academy. You are joining the academy right?" Naruto questioned with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Y-yes I originally wasn't s-suppose, to b-but f-father thought it w-would b-benefit me m-more t-to enroll there."

"Well what ever reason I'm glad you're joining, who knows maybe we will get put in the same class?"

"I w-would like t-that."

"Yeah me too."

After that the two just made small talk. They talked about their clans, training, other clans, jutsu's, famous ninja, pretty much anything that popped into their heads. Their remaining time in the hospital was spent like this until they finally had to part ways the next day.

Naruto was surprised to find he was sad when Hiashi had shown up to retrieve Hinata. He knew he would be seeing her in a few months when the academy started but months sounded to long for his liking. Hinata had become a good friend to Naruto in such a short amount of time and it irked him to know he wouldn't see her for months.

Unbeknown to Naruto Hinata felt the same way if not even more so then Naruto. Naruto had become her first real friend; and was the only one besides her deceased mother who didn't think she was a failure.

Once Hinata had gone Naruto impatiently waited to be released. About three hours after Hinata had left a nurse showed up to give Naruto the ok to leave.

Naruto was greeted by Shino on his way out. "Yo Shino, so where's mother I thought for sure she would have come to take me home."

"Mother is out on a mission, so I came to escort you home." Shino replied.

"Escort me; you make me sound like a little kid." Naruto grumbled indignantly.

Shino just ignored Naruto's statement, and continued to walk.

"So uh Shino how'd the training go yesterday?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Shino says resisting the urge to rub his soar muscles.

"Haha sounds like mother must have worked you pretty hard."

"That would be an understatement." Shino replied some what irritated.

"Yeah I bet it wasn't as nearly as bad as the hospital food I had to eat. Speaking of which I'm starving what do you say we get some ramen?"

Shino simply looked at his brother dumbfounded. "Naruto haven't you learned anything from this experience?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah I hate hospital food!"

Shino just sighed, and followed the now sprinting Naruto to the ramen stand.

**Sorry everyone if the chapter wasn't up to standard. It's just there wasn't much I could do with this chapter, so if it bored you to death please forgive me. But don't worry next chapter should be good Naruto's first day at the academy begins next chapter so I hope you're looking forward to that. As always please review, peace out everybody**.


	5. First Day

**Ok I'm not going to pretend like I have something to say. So let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: First day**

"Naruto slow down, there is no point in rushing. Class will start at eight o'clock no matter how early we arrive." Shino stated in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Shino it's just I can't help it. We've been training for this forever, and I'm excited about seeing Hinata again." Naruto replied loudly.

Shino raised his eyebrow "The Hyuga girl we met months ago." He questioned somewhat curiously.

"Yep that's the one" Naruto says happily.

"Why such an interest in seeing her again?" Shina says cutting in on the boys' conversation.

"Cause she's the only friend I have outside the clan." Naruto answered simply.

"Is that so, I thought it might have been for another reason."

"Another reason, like what?" Naruto questions with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with."

Naruto was about to press the matter further until he noticed the academy building in the distance. "Yes there it is" Naruto says while picking up his speed.

Shino simply shook his head and continued to walk at the same pace while Naruto sprinted ahead. A moment later Shina and Shino arrived at the academy building about a minute after Naruto.

When they got there they saw Naruto staring at a sheet of paper posted on the door.

"What exactly are you looking at Naruto?" Shina says while adjusting her shades.

"It's the class schedule, and it looks like me and Shino are in the same class." Naruto answered while still looking over the paper.

"And your friend?"

"Let me see" Naruto scanned over the paper with his index finger. "Hagane, Haruno, Hyuga ah here it is Hyuga Hinata room 402, yep she's in the same class as me and Shino!"

"Room 402 you say? Well then let's get going so that I may meet with your teacher." Shina advised.

Shino and Naruto nodded and followed their mother into the building. Once they arrived in the classroom they weren't surprised to see they were the only students present. Considering they were forty minutes early thanks to Naruto.

There were two men in the classroom talking to each other but turned around once they heard the door open.

"Ah looks like we have our first students" a man with tan skin and sporting a ponytail says warmly. "Hello my name is Iruka Umino and this here is my assistant Mizuki."

All three Aburame's give a slight bow my name is Shina Aburame, and these two are my sons."

"Naruto Aburame" Naruto says a bit more calmly then most would have expected.

"Shino Aburame" Shino says well exactly how you would expect him to say it.

Mizuki looked over his clipboard making sure they were in the right classroom. "Seems you two are a bit early" you're welcome to explore the facility until class starts."

Naruto looked to Shina for the okay, and she gave him a nod to signal her approval. "Come on let's go Shino" Naruto says barely able to control his excitement.

Shino would have preferred to just sit and wait in the classroom, but decided getting into an argument with Naruto wasn't worth it. So he subjected to following Naruto out of the room, leaving Shina to talk with there two teachers.

"So Aburame-san did you wish to speak with us about something." Iruka says the moment Naruto and Shino were out of site.

Shina removed her glasses and Iruka and Mizuki shrunk under her piercing gaze. "Yes I would I'm sure you two have recognized who Naruto is by now. And I would like to discuss some matters pertaining to him."

"Iruka and Mizuki simply nodded and listened to what Shina had to say.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Shino were standing before a building directory, trying to decide where to go.

"So Naruto where should we visit first? The library, historical room, wildlife studies?" Shino says while eyeing the directory critically.

"No way we have all that at home." Naruto stated bluntly. "Let's go to the Ninja hall of fame, I want to see all the cool ninja that came from this school."

"Fine that could prove beneficial I suppose."

A few minutes later Naruto and Shino found themselves in a room full of hundreds of pictures and bios on various ninja.

Naruto realized he was quickly growing bored .looking at a bunch of pictures with Ninja that had graduated years ago wasn't as entertaining as he would have liked. He was about to suggest they leave until he spotted one that caught his eye.

"Hey Shino check this one out." Naruto says signaling for Shino to come have a look. "This guy right here graduated only five years ago it says."

Uchiha Itachi

Male

Heir to the Uchiha clan

Born june 9th

Graduated at age eight

Highest rank ANBU captain

Uchiha Itachi since his first and only year during the academy revealed astounding talent. He was a well rounded student showing equal talent in Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. His strategic, and weapons use also were far above normal.

"Quite a résumé" Shino says adjusting his glasses while staring at the picture.

"Yeah this guy looks like the real deal. I mean just look at how serious he looks. I feel sorry for any enemy ninja that has to fight with this guy."

"Agreed."

Naruto then spotted another picture that caught his interest. "Whoa check this one out Shino, this guy kind of looks like me, it says."

Namikaze Minato (Deceased)

Male

Head to the Namikaze clan

Born January 25th

Graduated at age twelve

Highest rank Kage

Namikaze Minato was one if not the most brilliant ninja to ever derive from the academy. He expelled formidable talent in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu but prevailed mostly in Ninjutsu. Minato's talent became obvious in his first year attending the Academy. Minato had been offered the opportunity to graduate his first year, but decided to stay and graduate at the traditional time.

Naruto nodded his head approvingly. "Kage so that means he was a Hokage?"

Shino quirked his eyebrow. "Do you really not know who that is? For that would be insulting to his memory."

Naruto put his hand to his chin and scrunched his face signifying his thinking face. He tried hard but kept drawing blanks. "Sorry but I have no idea who this is."

"It's the fourth Hokage" a rather lazy sounding voice says from the entrance.

Naruto and Shino both turn around and were greeted with the sight of two boys. One was holding a bag of chips in his hand while the other had his hands in his pockets with a look of boredom on his face.

"Wait a minute haven't I seen you guys before?" Naruto says while pointing an accusing finger at the two boys.

"Well nice to see you haven't completely forgotten us" the boy holding the bag of chips says.

"So I have seen you before, but I can't remember where."

"That's not very polite we recognized you two even with the trench coats on." The tired looking boy says.

"We've met them at Ichirau ramen stand" Shino interjected. "The day you were admitted into the hospital" he added.

"Oh yeah now I remember, you're that kid I had an eating contest with. What were your names again?"

"He's Shikamaru Nara, and that's Choji Akimichi." Shino answered for the two boys.

"Wow Shino I'm surprised you remembered their names."

Shino sighed. "That's because I make an effort to remember those who have introduced themselves to me. Why you ask for I will not hurt the feelings to whom that have called out to me."

"I guess I didn't think of it that way, hey uh Shikamaru Choji sorry about forgetting your names." Naruto says apologetically.

"It's no problem" Choji says through a mouth full of chips.

"This whole situations ah drag, but to more pressing matters like getting to class on time." Shikamaru says while pointing to a clock on the far wall.

"Seven minutes should be more then enough time to make it to class." Shino says while heading for the exit.

"Wait up Shino" Naruto says catching up with Shino

"Shikamaru we should probably just walk with them." Choji advised his lazy friend.

"Yeah since were all first year students our class is probably in the same direction as theirs anyway. Hey Naruto Shino wait up."

"So Shikamaru what class you and Choji in?" Naruto questioned.

"That paper at the entrance said room 402, so I guess that's it." Shikamaru replied dryly.

Naruto grinned. "That's awesome you Shino Choji and me are all in the same class."

Shikamaru let out a sigh "troublesome" he whispered.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "You say something Shikamaru?"

"Just that I hope our class isn't full of troublesome people."

"I guess you're about to find out right now cause there's the classroom up there."

The four boys enter the classroom and are greeted by numerous stares well more like Naruto and Shino. The students found it weird to see two kids dressed in trench coats with collars that reached practically too their noses. And the dark sunglasses they were sporting only added more to the students' curiosity.

"Hey uh Shino Naruto good you're on time why don't you and your friends go find a seat." Iruka says obviously nervous.

"Yeah sit anywhere you'd like" Mizuki says equally nervous as Iruka.

Naruto scanned over all the students, and noted a pink haired girl that looked kind of cute. But he dismissed the thought as soon as he spotted Hinata sitting in the top row starring at him with a blush on her face. And as luck would have it there were two empty seats next to her.

"Hey Shino Hinata's in the top row, let's go sit up there." Naruto whispered to Shino.

Shino simply nodded and followed Naruto to the top row. While Shikamaru and Choji sat in the second row next to each other.

"Hey Hinata long time no see, you remember Shino don't' you?" Naruto says while taking the seat to Hinata's left while Shino took the seat to her right.

"Y-yes I r-remember h-how have you t-two been?" Hinata asked softly.

"Pretty good, just did a whole bunch of training, what about you?"

"I'm fine mostly I just t-trained w-with f-father."

"Alright students' class has officially started, so I'd like all of you to silence the chatter." Iruka called out loudly to the class room.

All the students did what they were told.

"Thank you, now first off I would like to start by introducing myself. My name is Iruka Umino but you will call me Iruka-sensei is that understood."

"Yes Iruka-sensei" the students' spoke in unison.

"Very good now that you've met me I would like you to meet my assistant."

"Hello students my name is Mizuki but you are to call me Mizuki-sensei is that clear?"

"Yes Mizuki-sensei" all the students once again say.

"Ok I'll be taking roll call now, and when I call your name I would like you to say a little something about yourself." Iruka says while looking over his clipboard.

"First up Aburame Naruto."

Naruto stood up and every kid turned to face the trench coat wearing mystery. He spoke and a loud clear voice

"As you've already heard my name is Naruto Aburame. I come from the Aburame clan and we specialize in insect taming. As for a little about myself I like eating ramen, training, my clan and friends." Naruto says before sitting back in his seat.

"Very good Naruto, next is Aburame Shino. Shino stood up and gave his speech in a noticeably quitter voice then Naruto.

"You've already heard my name and Naruto explained our clan so there is no point in repeating those things. As for about myself I enjoy observing insects, training with my partners and spending time with my clan members."

Iruka nodded. "Alright thank you Shino and next we have." The roll call went on like this until each student had gone.

"Now that we've got that out of the way I would like to talk about how this class will work. First of all your ninja studies will span the time of four years. And yes Mizuki and I will remain your teachers for those four years. The class will be broken down into five parts written portion, Ninjutsu portion, Genjutsu portion, Taijutsu portion, and physical fitness portion."

"At the end of those four years you all will be required to take the gradation exam on those five subjects. If you pass you will be rewarded with a head band and will officially be known as a ninja of the hidden leaf village any questions?"

No one raised there hands.

"Perfect, now that all the formalities are out of the way I need to assess your skill levels. I'll take you out side in a minute to do so, but first I need to know if any of you already know any jutsu; raise your hand if you do."

Five students did so.

"Wow five this year, alright you five come down here to the front of the classroom." The five students proceed to the front of the class and lined up. "So we have Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. How about you go first Shikamaru?"

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru says as he positions himself in front of Iruka. Shikamaru made a hand seal and shouted "**Shadow possession Jutsu!**" Shikamaru's shadow stretched until it connected with Iruka's. Iruka suddenly felt paralyzed he couldn't move his own body.

"So this is the Nara clans famous Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. Well done Shikamaru and thank you for the demonstration. But if it's not too much trouble you think you could release me now."

"Sure" Shikamaru then releases his hand sign ending his jutsu.

Iruka marked a few things on his clipboard then proceeded to the next student. "Ok Hinata you're up next."

Hinata timidly walked up in front of Iruka, and made a hand sign. "**Byakugan!" **She cried. The veins around Hinata's eyes became vividly clear to everyone giving her a rather bizarre appearance.

Each student seemed to have had a different reaction to what they had seen. There were cries of eww, cool, gross, whoa, and awesome." Though mostly were sounds or comments of disgust.

"Good job Hinata I take it you've been learning your family's style of Taijutsu."

"Y-yes I've been learning it since I a-activated my B-byakugan."

"Since there's no real safe way for me to gauge how proficient you are in the gentle fist art I'll just have to assume." Iruka says while jotting down a few things on his clipboard.

"You're up next Shino."

Shino took his place in front of Iruka and extended his arms in front of him. Shino's insects began to flood out of his sleeves and gather in front of him."

The students' reactions towards Shino's display were similar to Hinata's Byakugan reaction; except there were a lot more cries of eww!

A few seconds after Shino's insects had gathered into a shapeless mass they began to take form. Soon standing before the class was an exact clone of Shino."

"Wow Shino this insect clone of yours is flawless." Iruka noted approvingly.

Shino's reply was to disperse his insect clone and walk back to his spot in the line up.

"Thank you for the demonstration Shino. How about you go next Sasuke?"

"Hn I should warn you. It would be wise for me to do my demonstration out side." Sasuke replied coolly.

Iruka nodded. "That's not a problem, ok class follow me outside."

A few minutes later the entire class found themselves in one of the many training fields of the academy.

"Alright Sasuke you dragged us out here so show us what you can do." Mizuki says.

Sasuke walked a few yards ahead of the class and ran through some hand signs. "**Fire style Great fireball Jutsu!**" A giant fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth dazzling the crowd.

What ever girl in the class that wasn't already attracted to Sasuke quickly jumped ship. Even Mizuki found himself more then impressed. The average Uchiha usually didn't learn that Jutsu until their fourth year during the academy."

Iruka was in a similar fix as Mizuki. He knew to expect great things from Sasuke considering who his brother was. But an eight year old mastering any fire Jutsu let alone one as powerful as the great fire ball Jutsu was anything short of genius."

"Excellent work Sasuke" Iruka says while marking his clipboard.

Sasuke smirked at the complement and proceeded to the sidelines to join the other students.

"Alright Naruto you're the last one, show me what you can do."

"Mizuki smirked as he watched Naruto walk towards Iruka. 'Okay nine tailed brat let's see what you're made of.' Mizuki thought while eyeing Naruto carefully.

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he headed for the clearing next to Iruka. He stood there for a moment then made a hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" The clearing was instantly covered in what had to be about fifty blond haired clones of Naruto."

"Impressive Naruto I've never seen anyone make so many clones before." Iruka was about to mark something on his clipboard but stopped when something dawned on him. "Naruto did you say Shadow clones?"

Naruto could barely control the huge grin threatening to engulf his face.

"That's impossible" Mizuki cut in. "There are chunin who can't even use the Shadow Clone Jutsu let alone make fifty of them. Mizuki pulled out a kunai and whipped it at one of the Naruto clones to test his theory. To his greatest surprise the kunai impaled the clone and caused it to burst into smoke.

Mizuki was struck speechless, he had never heard of an eight year old mastering a Jutsu that required such a huge amount of chakra.

"I'm not done yet" the Naruto clones shouted in unison. They each extended there arms in a similar fashion as Shino and thousands of insects began to poor from the Naruto clones sleeves. Succeeding in completely grossing out the on lookers. The masses of insects then proceeded to transform into Naruto clones. A few seconds latter the training field was littered with twice as many Naruto's.

"Each student present then had to locate their jaws on the ground. They hadn't seen their parents do something like this let alone someone their on age.

Sasuke was inwardly fuming .He thought for sure he would be the best in his class. But this Aburame boy maybe equal or even stronger then he. 'I'm an Uchiha were supposed to be the best father won't accept nothing less then the best.'

Iruka took a moment to find his voice. "Well Naruto that was some show you put on for us. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting to find this many first years with so much talent."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto says while dispersing all of his clones; then walking over to join Hinata and Shino with the other students.

"T-that was m-marvelous N-Naruto-kun." Hinata says meekly.

"Thanks Hinata I've been working on that move for awhile now I'm just glad I perfected it before school started."

"I thought mother told us, and when I say us I mean you no showboating." Shino scolded.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I guess I kind of forgot, so that's why you only revealed one of your jutsu."

Shino nodded. "That is correct."

Iruka cleared his throat to gain the attention of all his students. "Alright class since were already outside we will be starting your skill assessment test. Follow me to the training course."

* * *

(Training Course)

Four minutes later the students were standing in front of what appeared to be some form of an obstacle course.

"Listen up everyone for me to gauge your skills I'll need you to complete this obstacle course. First you will sprint across the one hundred meter balance beam. Pick up the fifty pound anvil and carry it sixty yards to the one hundred foot rope climb. When you make it to the top there will be a quiz you must complete before you move on. Once you complete that you are to take the slide down into the pool and swim five laps. Once finished you're to solider craw through the ropes over there." Iruka says while pointing to each station on the obstacle course as he explained it.

"After that you're to climb up the one hundred and twenty foot cargo net, and then take the monkey bars to the next platform. Slide down the pole and sprint to the finish line. And that's it."

"Wait you can't honestly expect us to be able to complete this course where only first years." A random student asked.

"Of course not you're free to throw in the towel at any point. This is just how I will get a feel for your balance, speed, strength, intelligence, and endurance." I will have you go two at a time so I want you to form two lines."

Once the students had formed the lines Mizuki pulled out a stop watch. "Okay you two are you ready?" Mizuki asked.

The two students give a nervous nod.

"Alright then on your mark get set go!"

The two students both take off towards the balance beams and appear to be making good time. They both make it through the balance beam but found themselves in trouble when they got to the rope climb. One of the boys makes it to the top while the other suffered some painful rope burn from sliding back down. But it wasn't long before the other student had to give up on his second lap in the pool.

Next up in line were to girls one with pink hair and the other with blond they both managed to make it to the pool but gave up on there fourth lap.

The day went on like this with most kids either failing at the rope climb or swimming pool. A few brave souls managed to make it to the cargo net but that's as far as they got.

A boy by the name of Kiba Inuzuka stunned the class by making it to the monkey bars but had fallen into the safety net half way across them.

Hinata had managed to best every girl by making it to the cargo net but didn't have the endurance to make it to the top.

Shikamaru and Choji both threw in the towel before even attempting to climb the one hundred foot rope.

Shino had been the first to fully complete the course shocking not only the students but Iruka and Mizuki as well. There initial shock was only doubled when Sasuke and Naruto completed the course with astounding times. With Sasuke only thirteen seconds and Naruto eleven seconds short of the record time.

Sasuke was truly pissed after Naruto had completed the course and bested his time. He had accepted that Naruto knew a more advanced Jutsu. But he thought for sure he would be faster and stronger then Naruto, but was proven wrong during the obstacle course. There was only one thing left now and that was who the better fighter was.

"Alright class listen up I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. We will resume class the same time tomorrow get plenty of rest because I know your muscles will be aching tonight. But before I dismiss you does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah how come you didn't test us on our fighting abilities?" Sasuke says in an irritated voice."

"I was saving that for tomorrow. I first needed to see your physical abilities before I placed you in your sparing groups. That way I won't pit anyone against an opponent that would completely outclass them." Iruka answered.

"Makes since I guess" Sasuke says before shooting Naruto a cynical smirk.

Naruto noticed the smirk, but decided it would be more Aburame like of him to simply not acknowledge it. So he adjusted his glasses and turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was infuriated 'how dare he turn his back on me. You'll pay for this tomorrow Aburame' Sasuke thought to himself.

**When I was writing this chapter I realized that Naruto hadn't shown any of his ability up until this point. Sorry for the long wait but now you have a glimpse of what he can do. Oh yeah sorry if this chapter ended suddenly but hey you know how it is. Also I know I didn't mention it in the story but Naruto's trench coat is black with orange trim. Further more please review. **


	6. Round 1

**Sorry for the late update I've just been so preoccupied with other things lately. Anyway many thanks to everyone that supports this story, it really makes me happy so many people enjoy this story. So enough running my mouth here's chapter six!**

**Chapter 6: Round 1**

"So was your first day enlightening?" Shibi asked his two sons sitting across the dinner table from him.

"More or less" Shino's replied casually.

"What are you talking about more or less, it was awesome" Naruto cut in as he started going through his first days events. "First we got to demonstrate some of our jutsu then we had to run this cool obstacle course."

"You had to demonstrate jutsu?" Shina interjected. "And what Jutsu did you reveal Naruto?" Shina asked curiously.

Naruto became a little nervous. "Well you see I kind of demonstrated my mass insect clone jutsu." Naruto answered hesitantly.

Shina raised an eyebrow "you kind of demonstrated it. How do you kind of demonstrate it?"

Naruto grinned. "I only summoned half the clones I was capable of creating."

Shina sighed "Naruto I recall telling you to keep your most powerful Jutsu's a secret."

Naruto looked dejected. "I know I didn't plan on showing that jutsu it's just."

"You wanted to prove you were the best." Shibi says finishing Naruto's statement for him.

"Come on you can't think that's what I was trying to accomplish." Shibi, Shina, and Shino gave Naruto a knowing stare.

"Ok I was, but you should have seen that Uchiha he thought he was such hot stuff when he used that fire jutsu. I just had to shut him up."

"No excuses Naruto you know showing off isn't our way. Leave that reckless way of behavior to the Uchiha's." Shina says with obvious disapproval in her voice.

"But how am I supposed to build a reputation for myself?" Naruto countered.

Shina narrowed Naruto a stern gaze. "So becoming famous is the goal you set for yourself as a ninja? I'm disappointed; I thought you were above such trivial temptation."

"It's not like that I have other goals too." Naruto replied indignantly.

"Is that so mind sharing with the rest of us?" Shina challenged.

Naruto took a moment to think about it. "I have been thinking about what I wanted to accomplish as a ninja for a long time. The problem was I kept drawing blanks until recently."

"I finally figured it out the day I met Hinata at the hospital." Naruto continued. "Her father was really ticking me off by the way he was treating her. So I stood up and told him exactly what was on my mind. I couldn't believe how good it felt and I don't mean telling off Hiashi, I mean standing up for Hinata. I've never had the opportunity to protect someone before. And you know what I liked the feeling so much I've decided to go for the occupation that gets to do it on a daily bases."

Shibi's eyebrows shot way above his shades. "You mean you wish to become hokage?" He asked more then surprised.

"That's exactly what I mean" Naruto responded proudly.

"Fitting I suppose" Shibi says looking towards Shina.

"Agreed" was her only reply.

"Huh you find it fitting I would want to become hokage, whys that?" Naruto asked while eyeing both Shina and Shibi carefully.

"No reason" Shina says before returning to her meal, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

* * *

(The next Day)

"Good morning class" Iruka says cheerfully to his drowsy looking students.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" the class respond in unison.

"Ok the first thing were going to do today is assign you all to your respective sparing groups. Now the way this will work is you will each be given a number ranging from one through ten. With one being the highest rank and ten being the lowest. After we finish with that you all will be going out side to meet with the other first years in your group."

The students became deathly quite; no one wanted to face the embarrassment of being stuck in a lower group.

Iruka seemed to have sensed the tension in the room. "For anyone that is worried about being sent to a lower group you shouldn't worry that much about it. I only have your physical scores to go off of, if you prove a better fighter I'll move you up."

"Besides if you are sent to a lower group you will have motivation for moving up in the ranks. Now I guess I will start in alphabetical order. Naruto Aburame 1, Shino Aburame 1, Choji Akimichi 2. Iruka continued to call of the students until he was on the last one. "And finally Sasuke Uchiha 1."

"Alright everyone join the groups you were assigned too." Mizuki added once Iruka had finished listing the students.

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata walked over to a corner of the room and waited for the other number one's to join them. It wasn't long before Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha joined them.

"So it looks like were the top dogs here." Kiba said with a cocky grin.

Naruto and Shino just stared at him while Hinata continued to press her fingers together, and Sasuke had his back to them looking out a window.

"Just my luck I had to get stuck with all the stiffs." Kiba grumbled. "Two Aburame's the weirdest clan in the village. A Hyuga the clan that has their noses so high if it rained they'd drown. And finally an Uchiha enough said."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "I'd prefer you don't refer to my clan as weird." Shino says with little emotion in his threat.

Kiba scoffed. "So you can speak and here I thought the cat had your tongue."

"He only speaks when he has something worth saying" Naruto rebuked. "Which is more then I can say for you." Naruto added while glaring at Kiba.

"Listen up everyone" Iruka says cutting in on the tension between the three boys. "Now that you are in your groups I would like all of you to follow me outside to meet with the other students in your groups."

Naruto and Kiba ended their glare math and followed the rest of the class outside. When they got outside there were already numerous students standing in groups next to teachers holding up signs with numbers on them.

Naruto's group spotted the teacher holding up the number one sign, so they walked over to him.

"So you're group one from Iruka's class?" The instructor asked them once they had arrived in front of him.

Naruto and the others nodded.

The instructor nodded. "Okay join the other students and we will begin shortly."

Naruto and company went to stand in line with the other twenty or so students and waited for further instructions.

Ten minutes later they found themselves in front of a large ring drawing lots to see who they would be facing for their first sparring match. As fate would have it Naruto and Kiba were set to fight each other first round.

Kiba couldn't help the grin threatening to split his face when he and Naruto both drew the number one. He had gotten his chance to show Naruto whose boss and much earlier then expected.

"G-good luck Naruto-kun" Hinata says bashfully.

"Thanks and don't worry I'll beat this guy easy." Naruto replied smoothly while making his way up to the ring.

"Arrogant are we?" Kiba says with a smug smirk.

"Confidence isn't arrogance" Naruto answered simply.

"Pft thin line between the two if you ask me." Kiba countered.

Naruto shrugged "well I'm not asking you."

Kiba started to turn a bit red in the face. "Alright smart ass; we will see just how confident you are when I'm beating the crap out of you."

Once Naruto and Kiba got into the ring they squared off.

Alright students this is strictly taijutsu is that understood?" The instructor asked the two combatants.

Naruto and Kiba both nodded their understanding.

"I'll call the match if either someone is knocked out of the ring, gives up, knocked unconscious, time runs out, or I see there is no point in continuing the match. Is that understood?"

Both Naruto and Kiba nod again.

"Good you are free to start in three two one go!"

Kiba charged Naruto in the most bizarre fashion Naruto had ever seen. Kiba was down on all fours slashing wildly at Naruto.

"What's wrong not wining as easily as you thought?" Kiba goaded as he continued to slash wildly at Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer he just continued to dodge.

"So is dodging the only thing you can do fight back!?" Kiba demanded, his anger rising every time Naruto managed to dodge another blow.

Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Sorry I just wanted the match to last for at least a minute but since you insist I stop dodging I guess it won't last that long."

"Ha there's that cocky ata…." Kiba wasn't even able to finish talking before a fist firmly planted it self into his face.

Kiba was sent hurdling back by the hit but managed to catch himself before falling out of the ring. Only to be kicked in the gut a second after composing himself, and landed with a thump outside the ring.

Kiba could only stare speechlessly at Naruto for a moment before he picked himself up from the ground, and walked away muttering something under his breath.

"Very impressive Naruto; that was quite a performance." The instructor congratulated.

"Thank you sensei" Naruto says happily.

"Alright can I get the two people who drew the number two slips?"

Hinata gulped and nervously made her way up to the ring, but not before passing Naruto whom whispered good luck to her.

Hinata and her opponent made it to the ring at the same time and squared off once they got there. Her opponent was about the same height she was and had short black messy hair.

"Ok you two have already heard the rules so there's no point in repeating them. But in your case miss Hyuga if you're going to use the gentle fist style don't actually use chakra with your hits understood?"

"Y-yes I u-understand." Hinata replied meekly.

"Good you two are free to start in three, two, one go!"

The boy charged at Hinata swinging and kicking like a mad man. Hinata could tell by his lack of fighting style that he had had no previous training before then and could easily block his hits.

The boy found himself quickly getting tired from his onslaught but kept up his barrage anyway. After about a minute of kicking and punching the kid decided to back off to catch his breath. When he did so Hinata saw the opening and charged in and struck him in the middle of the chest with a palm strike.

Effectively knocking out what little breath he had left in him. The kid dropped to his knees and started taking in massive gulps of air in a futile attempt to catch his breath.

Hinata was about to strike him to send him outside the ring but stopped when the teacher called for the match to end.

Naruto congratulated her when she joined him and Shino. After wards the matches continued to go until everyone had gone. Shino and Sasuke had won there matches seemingly effortless.

"Listen up everyone, that's just about it for sparing for today, but I would like for two more students to spar once more."

Most of the kids looked confused but some actually looked eager to get back into the ring.

"Now I know everyone has already gone but I feel I didn't get a proper assessment of these two students' skills. So I'd like Aburame Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to report back to the ring.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he walked towards the stage. Naruto simply kept a passive look on his face as he walked towards the stage.

"I'm sorry about making you fight twice on your first sparring day but you two beat your opponents so fast I couldn't assess your skills accurately. But a match between the two of you will be sure to last a bit longer then thirty seconds."

"I understand" Naruto said shifting himself into a fighting stance."

"Got it" was Sasuke's reply as he readied himself.

"Alright in three, two, one go!"

Naruto charged Sasuke and showered down a furry of punches at him. Sasuke avoided Narutos' attacks then countered with a leg sweep effectively knocking Naruto on his back. He tried to follow it up with a knee to Naruto's gut; but in one swift motion Naruto rolled out of the way and delivered a kick to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was sent hurdling a few feet but made a swift recovery just in time to block a punch that would have knocked him out of the ring.

"You're pretty good Sasuke, I thought for sure I had you there." Naruto says while grinning the whole time.

"Ha you really thought you could defeat me so easily? Not on your life." Sasuke says at the same time connecting his fist with the side of Naruto's face. Then continued his onslaught with a barrage of punches too Naruto's stomach.

Naruto performed a few backwards flips to put some distance between the two of them then dropped to one knee.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smug smirk on his face. "Don't tell me that's all you got." Sasuke challenged, letting his Uchiha arrogance show.

Naruto picked himself up and wiped away the blood from his lip. "Of course not" he replied bluntly.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles then took off at full speed towards Naruto. Naruto stood there patiently then side stepped Sasuke and sent a devastating kick to the back of his head.

Sasuke crashed hard into the ground and lay there motionlessly.

"It's over" Naruto says as he makes his way towards the edge of the ring.

"W-wait it's not over yet" Sasuke says while struggling to get to his feet.

Naruto just ignored him and continued to walk towards the edge of the ring.

"Did you hear me? I said it's not over!" Sasuke shouts.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Can't you tell when you're beaten? I purposely held back with that kick, I could have easily knocked you unconscious if I wanted." Naruto replied casually.

Sasuke was fuming now. 'No I can't lose father won't except anything but the best I have to be better I have too!' Sasuke thought.

Naruto was just about out of the ring when he heard "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto didn't even have time to turn around before he was hit square in the back.

The students along with the teacher looked mortified by what had happened.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed she tried to run for the ring but was grabbed on the shoulder by Shino.

She looked at Shino who looked back at her with no expression on his face. "He's fine" was all Shino said.

Sasuke looked on at the burning corner of the ring in horror. 'Oh no what have I done? I couldn't have.'

The teacher landed next to the fire then performed a few hand signs, and the fire began to recede. Once it cleared nothing was left but what appeared to be a burning stump.

"Substitution?" the teacher said aloud.

"Yep, it's a good thing I worked out all the kinks with that Jutsu." Naruto says letting his presence be known.

Everyone turned to face the voice they just heard. And to there surprise Naruto was standing just outside of the ring seemingly unharmed.

"Well most of the kinks, I only lost my shades and trench coat that time." Naruto says in a joking manner.

The crowd looked on speechless.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel. He was relived Naruto was unharmed but angry Naruto trumped his best attack.

"I guess it was a good thing there was an old log laying outside the ring. And by the way Sasuke what's the deal you could have killed me." Naruto says while leveling the Uchiha a dangerous glare.

"Hn" was Sasuke's simple reply.

Just then Iruka landed in the middle of the ring. "What happened hear, why did I see a fire Jutsu coming from this ring?" Iruka questioned, anger obvious in his tone of voice.

"Sorry about that Iruka, it would seem one of your students didn't fully understand our rules in sparing.

"Is that right, then tell me who was it?" Iruka says while eyeing his students.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he performed the Great Fireball Jutsu on Aburame Naruto in their sparing match." The instructor answered.

"What where's Naruto now!?" Iruka asked frantically.

"He's right over there; he escaped the attack with the Substitution Jutsu."

"What that's impossible." Iruka says looking at the instructor skeptically.

"No I saw it with my own two eyes; the kid has some real talent."

Iruka stood there silently for a moment before looking at Sasuke. "I'll have to deal with you later, but for now I would like my students to report back to the class room. All except you Naruto, we have urgent news to discuss."

**Ta da well that's it please take the time to review everyone. And if everything goes as planned I should have the next chapter out by the weekend. By the way I wanted to get this chapter out before twelve so I didn't proof read, so if there's mistakes my bad. Well that's all I have to say peace out.**


	7. Encounter

**Wow I can't believe it I'm finally at the one hundred review mark! Many thanks to everyone that contributed to the reviews. Now I know I said I would have this chapter out sooner, but I had a mad case of writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Encounter**

Naruto and Iruka were walking down the streets of Konoha at a brisk pace. "Where are we going Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked while following close behind Iruka.

"I'm taking you to the Hokage's office." Iruka replied back.

Naruto tensed at this. "What, did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked nervously.

Iruka shook his head. "Of course not, I just need to discuss something with him."

Naruto looked confused. "About me?"

"Yes Naruto, but you needn't worry I promise it's for good reason. So please try to hold off anymore questions until we get there."

"Alright" Naruto states simply.

A few minutes later Iruka and Naruto were standing outside of the Hokage's office. Iruka knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence before a voice bid them to enter.

Iruka and Naruto stepped into the office and bowed. The room was somewhat plain; Just a desk, a couple of book shelves, two guest seats, and mounds of paper staked on the Hokages desk.

Naruto noted the Hokage looked much older then he expected. He was dressed in the traditional Hokage robes with the matching trademark hat.

"Ah Iruka, Naruto what a pleasant surprise." He spoke with a kind voice.

Naruto looked taken aback "you know my name Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled "well of course I've just heard so much about you"

"Really that's awesome." Naruto says ecstatically.

Sarutobi chuckled "I'm glad you think so, now what is it you wished to see me for?" Sarutobi questioned curiously.

Iruka stepped forward. "Well Hokage-sama it's about Naruto's ninja abilities."

Sarutobi raised his eye brow "What about them."

Iruka paused for a moment before answering. "You see their far above average. He's already learned the Substitution Jutsu, and Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Sarutobi eyes widened at the news. "Shadow clone? That's unheard of for his age." Sarutobi says with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

Iruka nodded. "My thoughts exactly Hokage-sama. His Jutsu abilities and physical abilities have led me to the decision to request he be moved to a higher class."

Sarutobi pondered this for a moment. "How high are you suggesting?" he questioned while eyeing Naruto thoughtfully.

"Well first I wanted to see if he had anymore abilities he's keeping a secret. Depending on what I learn could be a one year skip or even two." Iruka stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sarutobi took a drag of the pipe sitting on his desk. "Well if you truly believe this is the best course of action to take; I will grant Naruto permission to be reassigned to the appropriate grade level. But first you will need to see what his parents think and more importantly what Naruto thinks." Sarutobi says while turning his gaze on Naruto.

Iruka looked to Naruto as well. "So how would you feel about moving up a grade or two?"

Naruto just looked on silently for a moment. "It's a nice offer, but I'd rather stay with the rest of the first years."

Sarutobi smiled "you know the fourth said the same thing when he was offered to move up a couple grade levels."

"Really?" Naruto says intrigued with the prospect of having something in common with the fourth.

Sarutobi nodded. "He sure did."

"Regardless you should still put more thought into this." Iruka cut in. "I can pretty much guarantee every thing you will learn in year one you have already learned. Besides if you find you don't like it we could always move you back too year one."

Naruto shrugged. "Ok Iruka-sensei I'll give it some thought before I make my final decision."

Iruka nodded approvingly. "Very well we will discuss more about this later, as for right now we need to get back to class. So if you would excuse us Hokage-sama we will leave you to your work."

Sarutobi nodded his head in approval and Naruto and Iruka stood up and bowed before leaving his office.

When Iruka and Naruto were gone from the room Sarutobi looked to the four pictures hanging on the wall. But focused all his attention on the last of the four 'I know you would have been proud Minato you got one heck of a kid.' And with that final thought he went back to stamping the seemingly endless pile of papers.

* * *

(Ten minutes Later)

Once they returned to the classroom Naruto took his seat next to Hinata and Shino.

"So uh N-Naruto-kun what d-did Iruka-sensei want to see you f-for?" Hinata asked as casually as she could.

"He wanted to talk to me about moving up a grade or so." Naruto says as if he were discussing the weather.

Hinata looked shocked at the statement while Shino managed to hold a straight face.

"Y-you're not going to go t-through with it a-are you?" Hinata says now pressing her index fingers together.

"Of course not; I'd never leave you two behind for a little recognition." Naruto stated indignantly.

Hinata looked more then pleased with Naruto's answer as did Shino.

"But I have to admit it would have been pretty cool to move up a grade. Usually the greatest Shinobi graduate early." Naruto says with a glimmer in his eyes that was hidden behind his blue shades.

"That's true, graduating ahead of schedule does show signs of a prodigy." Shino says with a hint of interest in their conversation. "Your talent would have surely been recognized if you had made the decision to take Iruka sensei's offer."

"Yeah I know what you mean, to tell you the truth I really started to think about it when Iruka offered. But I changed my mind when the third told me himself that the fourth Hokage was given the same offer as me but chose to stay the course. So if the fourth could become such a great ninja without graduating early, then why not me?"

Hinata and Shino stared dumbfounded at Naruto.

"Y-you got to m-meet the t-third and h-he told you a-about the f-fourth" Hinata asked obviously shocked with what Naruto had just said.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention it. But that's where Iruka-sensei took me. I guess the teachers have to discuss maters like this with the Hokage first. Then after that they can give permission to the student to move up a grade."

"That makes sense considering the Hokage is the overseer of all ninja affairs in the village. I guess academy students fall under that jurisdiction as well." Shino says before turning his attention back to Iruka's lecture.

After class ended Naruto and Hinata decided to do some training together while Shino went out to do some insect research.

Hinata was reluctant to go at first, but remembered her family probably wouldn't notice her absence for days. She was practically invisible to her family or at least that's the way they made it seem.

Naruto had taken her to what he called his secret spot. It was an area in the woods next to a lake with plenty of open space. In other words perfect for training.

When they got there Naruto started them off with a bit of stretching then a light jog. Well light by Naruto standards. After their warm up their sparing had begun.

Even though Hinata wasn't bad in her family's style of Taijutsu, her reluctance to actually hurt Naruto meant Naruto was easily dominating the fight.

This didn't' go unnoticed by Naruto, and he was starting to get fed up with it. "Hey Hinata-chan what's the deal I know you can do better then this." Naruto says in mid punch giving Hinata just enough time to avoid it.

"W-well you s-see I don't w-want to h-hurt you t-that's all." Hinata says turning the usual red.

"But where is the fun if you hold back?" Naruto challenged. "Now show me that Byakugan of yours already." Naruto says attacking a bit more roughly to try and get Hinata to take it more seriously.

Hinata could tell she would be overwhelmed quickly if she didn't step up her game, so she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto grinned "now that's more like it."

About forty minutes later Naruto and Hinata both lay panting on the ground, Hinata more so then Naruto.

"I got to admit you're pretty good, I haven't had a workout like that in quite awhile." Naruto says before getting up and dusting himself clean.

He extended his hand to help Hinata from the ground. She hesitantly took it. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun."

"No problem in fact we should do this more often." Naruto offered.

"Y-you m-mean training?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Yeah, training with Shino is ok and all but he really hates taijutsu training. And frankly he's not near as good at as you."

Hinata blushed a deep red. 'Naruto-kun thinks I'm good'

"Hey Hinata-chan you're turning a bit red, you're not getting sick are you?" Naruto says looking worried at Hinata.

"Oh I-it's nothing, j-just a b-bit tired."

"That's a relief, so what do you say we get some ramen my treat?"

Hinata's heart soared; Naruto had just invited her to a meal. "T-that w-would be…"

"Out of the question." A stern voice came from behind them.

Naruto and Hinata both turned around to see a boy slightly taller then Naruto, with long dark brown hair and the same whitish eyes as Hinata enter the area.

Naruto stared curiously at the intruder; he also noticed Hinata seemed to look afraid of this boy.

The boy was also staring at Naruto with more disdain then curiosity. He then turned his attention back to Hinata. "I've been searching for you lord Hiashi request your return at once Hinata-san"

Hinata looked mortified, of all the time for her father to notice she was alive he had to pick now. "Y-yes Neji-niisan."

Neji scoffed he always hated when Hinata referred to him as her niisan.

Naruto had to think for a moment before something finally clicked. "Neji now I remember." Naruto says while glaring a hole in Neji.

Despite the shades Neji could tell Naruto was glaring at him by the way his eyebrows scrunched together. "You remember what?" Neji asked irritably.

"That you're the prick whose ass I'm supposed to kick." Naruto says in a calm tone.

Neji looked genuinely confused. "I don't even know you, so what business could you have with me?" Neji countered.

"So you think you don't have business with me, what about the horrible things you've told Hinata?" Naruto shot back.

Neji was now glaring at Naruto. "That's none of your concern" he says in an icy tone.

"The hell it isn't Hinata's a friend of mine, so it is my concern." Naruto retorted.

Neji was really starting to get pissed. It was bad enough Hiashi was using him as an errand boy, but now he had to deal with this annoying blond kid he didn't even know.

Neji sighed he just wasn't in the mood for this. "Despite your misplaced nobility, I don't have time to deal with petty matters such as this one. Now Hinata-san let's go before your father becomes erratic."

Neji turned on his heels and strode off, leaving Naruto to silently fume.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun I didn't mean to cause t-trouble." Hinata says apologetically.

Naruto simply shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, and don't worry I still plan on getting that jerk back for what he said to you."

Hinata looked down at her feet and twiddled her fingers tighter. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved her off "Think nothing of it, besides no one messes with my friends."

"Hinata-san!" Neji could be heard calling from beyond the tress.

"Well you should probably get going, and if Hiashi asks why you were held up just blame it on me." Naruto suggested to Hinata.

Hinata looked appalled "I c-could n-never."

"Why not technically it is my fought? If it weren't for me convincing you to come here you wouldn't have been late."

Hinata was merely silent. She appreciated that Naruto was willing to take the fall for this, but she knew she could never blame him for anything.

"Hinata-san!" Neji roared.

"Just get going already" Naruto said with a trademark grin.

"Y-yes see y-you later Naruto-kun." Hinata then darts off after the irritated Neji.

"I guess I should be getting home too." Naruto then started to walk off in the direction of the Aburame estate.

When Naruto got home he immediately went to the kitchen only stopping to greet the occasional clan member that walked by. His dilemma with Neji had made him forget all about grabbing some ramen. So he had to see what he could round up.

Once Naruto got to the kitchen he was relieved when he spied his mother in the middle of preparing a meal. He also noticed his father was sitting at the table going over some apparent notes.

"Good evening Naruto" Shina says without even looking over her shoulder to see who had entered.

"Hey mom, dad." Naruto says in a not so cheerful tone.

Shibi placed his notes on the table and stared at Naruto. "You're not in your usual high sprits, that means something must be troubling you correct?"

Naruto sat himself in a chair opposite his father. "I guess I just had a long day."

Shina then came over to sit next to Naruto. "Tell us what happened." She prodded the young blond.

Naruto then began to tell them the story starting with the sparring matches, his heated battle with Sasuke. Iruka trying to move him up a grade, his meeting with the Hokage and finally his encounter with Neji.

"Yes that dose sound like quite a day." Shibi says still analyzing Naruto's eventful day.

"Agreed, and I have to admit I'm proud you chose to stay in your current grade level. For it shows you do have some grasp over your own limitations."

Naruto made a mock wince in pain. "Ouch that sure is a nasty way to give a complement."

Shina merely pated Naruto on the back before returning to finish cooking the meal she had started.

"The only question is what will become of you and Uchiha Sasuke. His actions you described don't seem very healthily, I just hope he doesn't become a hindrance on you." Shibi says before going back to his notes.

"You don't have to worry about me and the teme I got better things to do then help feed his ego."

Shibi raised his eyebrow. "Teme?"

Naruto smirked "It just sounds fitting right?"

Shibi didn't answer, but secretly he did think the nickname was humorous.

* * *

(Four months Later)

Sasuke was walking back to the Uchiha compound after some relentless training to help vent his current frustration.

He was in a bad mood to say the least; Itachi had been acting weird lately and refused to help him with his training. His father was finally showing interest in him, but it was obviously do to Itachi's behavior. And the worst part of it all was that Naruto had managed to best him yet again.

The worst part about being beat by Naruto was that he could always tell Naruto was holding back. It infuriated him. He was an Uchiha son of the head of the clan; it was his birth right to be the best. So why couldn't he take what was rightfully his?

Sasuke was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice how quiet the Uchiha compound was. Sasuke was brought out his thoughts when her tripped over something. And to his greatest surprise and horror he was staring at the lifeless bodies of his aunt and Uncle.

Sasuke let out a deafening cry.

**Well there you have it I hope you liked. I'll probably do one more academy chapter, before I move on to the Genin exams. Anyway please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter posted much earlier then I did with this one. So with that said have a nice day.**


	8. Massacre

**What's up everyone I've decided to update this story, faster then I intended. I think I'm going to focus a lot of my time on this story for now on. So sorry for anyone reading my other stories, but their going to take a back seat to this story. But hey that's good news for the fans of this story. Anyway that's all I have to say for now so without further ado here's chapter eight!**

**Chapter 8: Massacre**

Sasuke cried out in a petrified scream while tears poured down his face. He hastily lifted himself up from his dead aunt and uncle and took off at a full sprint. To his horror he passed many dead clans' man, woman and children alike.

His mind was spinning, only thing he could do now was seek sanctuary at his home. He was sure his parents would be there to help him, there was no doubt in his mind that they were alive. There was just no way they could be dead as well.

Upon his arrival to his home, he noted it was dark and lifeless just as the rest of the town had been. It was a bad sign to Sasuke to say the least. Regardless he had to know for sure, he forcefully opened the door and barraged in.

He was panting heavily, his heart was beating faster then he thought possible. Yet he had no time to waste. He began to call out to his mother and father, but there was no reply just an eerie silence that adorned the rest of the district.

He walked cautiously around the house, desperately calling out to his parents. He soon entered the living room and his eyes shot open in pure freight at the scene before him. His parents were lying in heap on the floor lying in a pool of their own blood.

His mother's throat was slit, and blood was still slowly pouring form the fatal wound. Her eyes were still open forever capturing the terror before her final moments.

His father was badly maimed, indicating he put up a struggle before he was killed. His body had many cuts and gashes. While his stomach had a deep gash mark, and his innards could visibly be seen through the wound.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to throw up, but failed in his plight to do so. He released all the contents that had been in his stomach onto the floor before him.

After his fit Sasuke slowly crawled over to his parents. He was crying profoundly, he couldn't understand what was going on.

"P-please t-this c-cant b-be." Sasuke says through sobs.

"Mother father!" Sasuke screamed to the heavens. His scream feel on deaf ears. Or so it seemed, Sasuke then pulled himself into a ball and began to sob on the floor.

He was content with just crying there, releasing as much of the pain he felt as he could. He then heard a familiar voice call from seemingly no where.

"Little brother" the voice said in tone that was oddly calm for the situation.

Sasuke instantly shot up from his position upon hearing the voice. "W-who's t-there? Show yourself" Sasuke says with as much conviction as he could muster.

Sasuke then watched as a figure came walking out of the shadows. Sasuke eyes widened at the figure that had emerged from the shadows. "I-Itachi-niisan"

Itachi stood before Sasuke fully dressed in his ANBU attire, while holding an emotionless look on his face.

"Itachi-niisan mother and father they've been killed, what's going on who could have done this!?" Sasuke asked desperation evident in his voice.

Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke with emotionless eyes. He then pulled out a kunai and threw it directly at Sasuke. The kunai grazed Sasuke's cheek and imbedded it's self in the wall behind him.

Sasuke couldn't move he was too stunned by what Itachi had just done. Realization then dawned on him. "It was you, how could you? How could you kill mother and father!?."

"Foolish little brother" Itachi says without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Sasuke at that moment didn't know what to think, there were so many emotions coursing through his mind at the moment. He felt fear, grief, confusion, and most of all anger. His adrenaline was coursing through his body at dangerously high levels.

So he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He charged Itachi in a blind rage. "I'll kill you!!" Sasuke shouted in pure hatred.

To his dismay he was met with the end of Itachi's foot. Itachi had kicked Sasuke hard in the gut; the kick had sent Sasuke crashing into the far wall.

Sasuke coughed up some blood. He then looked up into the cold merciless eyes of his older brother. All the hatred he was feeling for Itachi was replaced with an overwhelming fear. Sasuke was now shaking violently he was afraid beyond words.

"I-I d-don't w-want to d-die" Sasuke wordlessly muttered. "I don't want to die!" Sasuke shouts before picking himself up from the ground, and darting out of house as fast as he could.

Sasuke was running at speeds he didn't know he was capable of. He knew he had to get out of the Uchiha district and fast. During his mad dash for safety he soon noticed someone up ahead on the road. Once he got close enough he realized it was Itachi.

He then turned around and tried to head in the opposite direction but bumped into someone. Sasuke fell to the ground and looked up to see Itachi looming above him.

Sasuke eyes were as wide as saucers. "P-please d-don't k-kill me" Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi just continued to look down at his pleading brother. "You're too pathetic to kill. It would be beneath me to slay someone as pathetic as yourself." Itachi replied in an icy tone.

Sasuke just continued to look up at Itachi to shocked to say anything.

"Your blood isn't deserving of my blade. But maybe in time you will become worthy enough to taste my steel. That's why I'm going to allow you to cling on to your wretched existence. Use the hatred you feel to gain power." Itachi advised while staring passively at Sasuke.

Itachi then proceeded to activate his mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke looked into Itachi pen wheel shaped sharingan.

"This is the mangekyo sharingan, it's the pinnacle of an Uchiha's power. Without it you can never hope to defeat me. To acquire this power you have to take the life of your closest friend." Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and hoisted him up to eye level.

Sasuke was now staring his brother dead in the eyes. His overwhelming fear kept him from resisting his brothers' hold on him.

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi muttered.

Sasuke eyes then shot open. He was cast into a world were he was forced to watch Itachi savagely murder the Uchiha clan. He watched his parents being killed over and over for what seemed liked days.

Itachi then released him from his torment. Sasuke let out a deafening scream before passing out in Itachi's grip. Itachi dropped Sasuke on the ground and simply stared at the broken boy before him.

Itachi then turned his back on Sasuke while a lone tear trailed down the side of his face. He whipped away the tear, then gave his brother one last glance before disappearing into the night.

* * *

(The next day)

The news of the Uchiha Massacre spread like wildfire. There wasn't a single soul that wasn't talking about the news.

A lot o people found it hard to believe that the prestigious Uchiha clan was taken down with so little resistance. If anything they would have thought it would have been an all out war going on in the district. But not so much as a great fire ball jutsu was seen coming from the Uchiha district.

The villagers knew Itachi was talented and considered a prodigy among the Uchiha, but to take down an entire clan he must have been extremely skilled. But the most freighting part about it was how quietly he exterminated them.

What also was a torn in everyone's side was what drove Itachi to commit such a heinous crime. What motives could he have for doing such a thing? Was he secretly working for another village that wanted the Uchiha clan gone, or was he simply psychotic?

Regardless of how some people felt towards the Uchiha clan the slaughter of them was a definite blow to Konoha's military power.

* * *

(Counsel meeting earlier that day)

There was constant chatter going on in the meeting room. Apparently there was a ridiculous rumor going on that the Uchiha clan had been attacked late last night. But strangely enough Fugaku wasn't among the council which questioned how accurate the rumor was.

Sarutobi then entered the council room and before he could even take his seat he was already being bombarded with questions. Sarutobi raised his hand to silence the bickering clan heads, and civilian representatives.

The loud murmuring in the council chamber soon died down. Once the room had become quite enough Sarutobi began his speech.

"As I'm sure you have all been hearing rumors that the Uchiha clan were attacked late last night. As farfetched has that rumor sounds, it pains me to inform you that it's true."

The room instantly erupted back into sound of a mixture of questions, and chatter amongst themselves.

"Silence" Sarutobi says instantly regaining the silence. "Now I'll answer your questions if their presented not all at once."

Hiashi stood up; he would be the first to get his questions answered rather the rest of the counsel liked it or not. "What was the nature of the attack and what were the total amount of losses?"

Sarutobi sighed this would be the hard part. "I regret to inform you that the nature of the attack was not made by enemy ninja but a ninja from within our own walls. As for the amount of losses the Uchiha clan was brought to near extinction."

"That's impossible!" a civilian rep interjected "There's no way one ninja could single handily bring the Uchiha clan down to near extinction.

The counsel once again erupted into chattering about what the Hokage had just informed them.

"Enough!" Sarutobi retorted "I'll have no more interruption."

The room became deathly quiet.

Tsume Inuzuka took this opportunity to ask what was on everyone's mind. "So who was the traitor that attacked the Uchiha clan?"

Sarutobi took a minute to answer the question. "It was none other then Itachi Uchiha."

To say the counsel was shocked would be in understatement. Everyone had shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Sarutobi continued after a moment to let everyone process the information that had just been given to them. "Itachi not only attacked and killed every ninja of his clan. He also murdered the civilians of his clan as well, woman and children alike. There was only one survivor, Itachi's younger brother Uchiha Sasuke he's currently resting in the hospital."

"As we speak Itachi is being pursued by a platoon of two hunter squads, a team of ANBU and two Jounin." This was a lie on Sarutobi's behalf of course.

The room once again erupted into a bustle of chatter. Sarutobi simply sighed and tried to ignore the bickering counsel members.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto and Shino were making their way from the academy. Naruto had a lot on his mind he couldn't deny the Uchiha weren't his favorite people, and neither was Sasuke for that matter. But he couldn't help but still feel sympathy for the soul survivor of their clan.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your entire family and clan's man killed all in one night. He knew Sasuke would be severely traumatized by the event, so he sought to do what he could to repent for his behavior towards Sasuke.

Naruto looked over to Shino, whom was currently mauling over his own thoughts. "Hey Shino I think I'm going to take a visit to the hospital."

Shino eyed Naruto suspiciously. "You intend to visit Sasuke?"

Naruto kept a placid look on his face. "Yeah I heard he awoke about a week ago, so I thought I'd drop by and see him."

Shino shook his head. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Naruto didn't' answer in truth he knew his visit could go either way. But decided it was worth the risk no matter the outcome. "I'll catch you later" and with that Naruto turned and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

Ten minutes later Naruto was standing outside the hospital. He simply stood there for a moment still debating with himself if this was the best course of action to take.

In the middle of his thoughts he never noticed a pink haired green eyed girl exiting from the hospital. She had a look of sadness on her face. She then noticed Naruto standing there apparently lost in his own thoughts.

Now Sakura was anything but a fan of Naruto. She hated the fact that Naruto would always anger Sasuke by beating him in matches or simply out perform him in pretty much every thing they did. It pained her to see her crush upset, and she blamed it solely on that baka as she referred to him. Curiosity getting the best of her she eventually decided to see what he was there for, so she approached him cautiously. "Hey Naruto" She called over to him knocking him from his thoughts.

Naruto eyed the girl, even though the two were in the same class they rarely spoke to each other, and when they did it was usually her calling him a baka or other insult. This accompanied with other things made Naruto not think to highly of her. Sure she had book smarts but her physical abilities were average at best. But that wasn't his problem with her; he simply found it distasteful that she spent most of her time fawning over Sasuke. When she could be using her time to better her current ninja abilities, something that Naruto was sure would cost her in the long run.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto said as politely as he could.

Sakura had to admit she was a bit nervous, about approaching Naruto. "Oh hey, I was just wandering what you were here for." She questioned curiously.

Naruto adjusted his shades. "I came to visit Sasuke" Naruto replied plainly.

Sakura looked taken aback by the news. She knew those two were anything but friends so she found it suspicious he would want to visit him. "Really you want to see Sasuke-kun?"

"That's correct he's a fellow student and eventual comrade it's only right I see him in his time of need."

To say Sakura was surprised at what Naruto said would be an understatement. After her initial shock she then had a look of sadness on her face.

Naruto made no indication that he noticed her change in demeanor; he just continued to stare at her.

Sakura then looked up at Naruto. "I'm sorry but Sasuke hasn't been the same since the incident. I doubt he'll talk to you; he hasn't spoken to anyone who comes to visit. I've came to visit him every day since he awoke from his coma. Everything I try to do to confront him he simply sees as annoying."

Naruto didn't give Sakura a response right away. After contemplating the situation Naruto decided he had to see Sasuke behavior for himself. "Thank you for the heads up Sakura" Naruto says before walking past Sakura.

A few moments later Naruto was standing at the information desk. He informed the nurse he was there to visit Sasuke. The nurse gave Naruto directions to Sasuke's room; Naruto thanked her and headed to his destination.

Once Naruto got there he reached for handle of the door, but paused. 'I'm probably going to regret this' he thought before entering the room.

Naruto slowly opened the door, and took in the site. Sasuke's room was adorned with many gifts from balloons to dozens of wrapped presents. Also there was what seemed like hundreds of get well cards on his bed side table.

"Nice to see the villagers haven't spoiled you to much" Naruto says making his entrance known.

Sasuke whom was staring out the window brooding turned slowly to face his guest. Naruto couldn't help but notice the change in his eyes. There was pain, grief, sorrow, and most of all hatred in his eyes.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for awhile before finally speaking. "In just what do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Naruto unaffected by the tone Sasuke used with him, after all this was the behavior he was expecting from him. "I just came to see how you were doing; after all you're a classmate and eventual com…"

"Save it" Sasuke interrupted. "I don't need some act of pity on your behalf, Sasuke spat with venom.

Naruto walked further into the room. "Don't be a fool this has nothing to do with pity."

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply as he went back to looking out the window.

Naruto sighed "After what happened to you and your clan I came to revaluate life. It's a painful truth but after what happened to your clan It got me thinking about how life can suddenly come to an end without the slightest warning."

Sasuke was listing to Naruto's words but they only seemed to infuriate him all the more.

"I just wanted to make sure when my time comes, that I die with no regrets. That's why I'm proposing that you and I start over."

Sasuke stared at Naruto like he grew another head. "And just what the hell do you mean, start over?"

"What I mean is how about we forget what's all happened in the past between the two of us and start over. I know there's a lot we could accomplish if the two of us spent more time working together as opposed to going at each other's throat."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment trying to process everything that was said to him. He then spoke in a cold tone "forget it."

Naruto raised his eyebrow "forget it?"

"That's right; I don't need you or anyone for that matter. I'll gain power my way, and frankly I don't need any pals to slow me down." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with disappointment. "So that's what you think a friend is, someone that will only hinder your progress? Well your wrong friends are what give you strength, how can you expect to gain power by only fighting for your own selfish ambitions?"

Sasuke was red in the face with anger. "Just what the hell do you know about it!? I've seen things you could never comprehend!"

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke with a calm look on his face. "You're right I don't know anything about it, but regardless I wanted to help in anyway I could."

Sasuke was unmoved by anything Naruto said. "So you want to help Aburmae? Then why don't you start by getting the hell out of my room!"

Naruto merely shook his head, before exiting the room. 'I knew visiting him was a bad idea' was Naruto's final thoughts before leaving the hospital.

**Well there you have it. By the way what's up with Danzo having the Sharingan, I mean what the hell is going on? Anyway I'm super tired right now so I won't be proof reading, so try to ignore misspelled words and typos. And as always please review!**


	9. Time goes on

**First I have to thank everyone for the support. This story has by far exceeded any expectations I originally had for it. So I'll do my best not to disappoint. Well that's all I have to say so on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Time goes on**

**Three Years and three months later**

Naruto (age 11) looked over to his bed side clock that was currently ringing like there was no tomorrow. He sighed before slamming his hand on the evil contraption that read five am. Yawning he slowly pulled the bed sheets away from his body and lifted himself from the bed.

'Man I swear moms a slave driver.' Naruto mentally thought. 'Oh well what can you do?' Naruto then went to prepare himself for the day. First stop on his list was a cold shower to fully awaken himself. After some shock treatment courtesy of the freezing shower he took he was fully awake to say the least.

He slipped on his gear and made his way down to the kitchen to grab a bite. Shina was already there waiting for him and had their meals already laid out for them. "Morning Naruto" she said cheerfully.

"If you could call it that" Naruto replied sourly. "The sun isn't even up yet."

"Don't complain you act like you've never been awake at five before. Besides I wanted to get an early start." Shina says while taking her seat across from Naruto. "Anyway I would think you would be a bit more appreciative for getting permission to have you pulled from the academy for five months wasn't easy."

Naruto looked a little down; he didn't intentionally mean to upset his mother. "Sorry really it's just I've never been much of a morning person. And believe me I do appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Apology accepted." Shina said before returning to her breakfast.

Naruto was also digging into the meal before him. "So Okaasan where's this training of ours supposed to take place?"

"That's a surprise" Shina says without looking up from her plate.

Naruto choose not to argue the matter any further. For his mind was on other things. He was more then excited to get to go on a private five month training session with his mother. But he couldn't help feeling guilty about leaving Hinata and Shino for that long.

He often wondered how they were going to hold up in his absence. He knew they weren't weak far from it actually. Both Shino and Hinata had developed impressive skills over the last three and half years during the academy.

He just hoped they would remain focused and continue their progress without him being there as a motivational aspect. Naruto also was a bit down about missing the final five months of the academy; for he was do to return from his training just a day before the genin exams.

Naruto eventually cast that aside and thought about all the ups instead of downs. One thing he was grateful for was that he was without a doubt going to return stronger then ever. Not to mention five month's without the teme sounded like a dream come true.

Over the past three years Sasuke had become one if not the hardest people for Naruto to be around. He was so cold, and arrogant it was sickening to Naruto. Sasuke constantly challenged Naruto to spars and insulted him any chance he got.

To Naruto Sasuke's acts were childish and plainly put immature. How could someone ever expect to be taken serious when he acts like a spoiled little kid?" Naruto eventually decided to get Sasuke out of his mind for the mere thought of him was putting him in a bad mood.

Shina noticed Naruto's sudden change in demeanor so she decided to pry. "Is there something wrong, are you having second thoughts about leaving?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked to Shina. "No it's nothing like that, I was just wondering how things are going to be without me."

"I see you're worried about your brother and Hinata I presume." Shina asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto cast his vision downward "yeah I guess I am."

"I'm not surprised, five months is a long time I'm sure it's hard for them just as it is for you. But I promise they will be just fine, so try not to worry about it to much understood?"

Naruto nodded feeling much better after hearing his mothers reasoning. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Naruto says with vigor.

Shina gave Naruto a small smile of approval. "You are absolutely correct time is wasting so let's get a move on."

Both Naruto and Shina went to retrieve their already packed bags and slipped them on. "You ready for this?" Shina asked giving Naruto a chance to make sure everything was a go.

"Like I said what are we waiting for?" Naruto replied plainly.

Shina nodded before leading the way out of the Aburame estate.

Naruto and Shina were walking through the village at an even pace. Naruto couldn't help but notice how dead the village seemed so early in the morning. All for a few shop keepers that were preparing for the day there wasn't a soul in sight.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Naruto and Shina were soon on the outskirts of the village that led to all the training areas. Shina eventually stopped Naruto at a section that was completely gated up.

"Do you know where we are?" Shina asked while Naruto was in the middle of observing the forest that was behind the gate.

Naruto looked at Shina a bit nervous. "I have an idea, but you can't be serious, of all the places you want to train me here?"

Shina gave Naruto a slight grin. "That's correct this is sector forty four, also known as the forest of death and this is where you will be training for the next five months."

Naruto gulped he had heard his fair share of stories about this place none of them good. He started to question if his mother was in her right state of mind for bringing him to a place like this. "Hey Okaasan isn't this the place were the chunin exams take place?"

Shina nodded before turning to Naruto. "This maybe where the chunin exams take place, but you will be doing your training in a section that's off limits during the chunin exams. It's far more dangerous then the section where the chunin exams will commence."

Now Naruto looked as if Shina lost her mind. It became clear why she didn't allow Shino or Hinata to accompany him during this training trip.

Shina noticed Naruto's uneasiness. "Don't worry I'm confident in your abilities, for I would have never brought you here if I didn't think you weren't ready for this."

Naruto nodded taking Shina's words to heart. He then shifted his gaze back at the forest with new confidence ready to take on what ever the forest threw at him.

"So are you ready for this?" Shina questioned.

"I am" Naruto says with pure confidence, and self assurance.

"Then let's go." Shina walked over to one of the many gates and pulled out a key unlocking it. "Remember stay close to me at all times. This forest is big and you will get lost."

Naruto and Shina both took off into the trees once they entered the forest. It had only been ten minutes before Naruto and Shina were greeted with one of the many blood thirsty inhabitants of the forest. Shina had given Naruto the honors of killing the giant reptilian creature.

About two hours later and many sore muscles on Naruto's behalf from dueling with every creature that got in their way they had finally arrived at their destination. It was another fenced off area that was located deep in the forest. Only the fence was made of thick black bars as opposed to the thin grid designed ones on the outside of the forest.

"So this is it." Naruto says a bit winded.

"That's correct" Shina says while observing the terrain.

"Well why are we just standing here, are we going in or what?" Naruto questioned.

"We will enter soon enough, for now we must wait." Shina says while taking a seat on a nearby log.

Naruto looked confused. "Wait for what?"

Just then a kunai whizzed by Naruto's face grazing his cheek. While a figure wrapped their arm around his neck. Naruto was completely caught off guard by what happened next as the figure actually began to lick the small blood trail on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted in disgust. He then attempted to elbow the person off him, but said person caught his elbow.

The person began to snicker. "So Shina this is the gaki you're taking into the forbidden section?"

Naruto noticed that figure had to be in fact female by the sound of her voice. He turned his gaze in her direction to get a look. The woman had purple hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail, and almond color eyes. Her attire consisted of a tan trench coat and orange mini skirt, with the rest of her clothing being made entirely of fishnet that left little to the imagination.

"You're correct Anko-san, and if you don't mind can you spare my son from your perverted tactics of in stilling fear?"

Anko then released Naruto. "Spoil all the fun, oh well the little gaki is about to get more then his share of fear." Anko says with a sinister grin.

Anko then reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. "I can't remember the last time they ever allowed someone so young to enter this section of the forest. I've known Jounin that shat themselves after spending a day in here."

Naruto grimaced "is it really that bad in there?"

Anko looked at Naruto with a twisted smile. "You better believe it gaki you're going to meet creatures you thought only existed in nightmares. Hell that place is a nightmare."

"Don't take her words to heart Naruto; Anko-san is merely trying to frighten you."

Anko shrugged. "Believe what you want to, but I'll give you a day before you come running out of there crying your ass off."

"I don't run away from any challenge" Naruto says with conviction.

"But you do cry?" Anko says while unlocking one of the few locks on the gate.

"If the occasion calls for it" Naruto says with no shame.

"Well gaki I can tell you now the situation will call for it." Just then Anko finished unlocking the gate, and stepped aside. "Have fun" Anko says in a playful tone.

Shina sighed before lifting herself from the log. "You will never change Anko-san"

"You damn right."

Shina stepped next to Naruto. "Now Naruto if you have any doubts this is the time to speak up."

"I have none, let's just do this." Naruto says with vigor.

"You got balls gaki I give you that much, but we will see just how long you last." Anko says before shutting the fence behind Shina and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Anko from behind the fence. "Care to make a wager then?" Naruto asked coolly.

Anko grinned at this. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm purposing that if I can stay in here for the entire five months that you have to treat me to all I can eat at the ichiraku ramen stand."

"I'll take you up on that, but if I win then you have to treat me to all I can eat at any dango shop of my choosing." Anko says grinning mischievously.

Naruto walked over to the fence and outstretched his hand. Anko then took his hand in hers. "I hope you got deep pockets gaki."

"Likewise" was Naruto's reply.

Shina only nodded her head. 'It's almost scary how similar those two are' Shina thought to her self. "Let's get going Naruto we don't won't to be the welcoming committee for any of the blood thirsty creatures here."

Naruto simply nodded and followed Shina up into the trees and they soon disappeared from Anko's view.

Anko took off into the trees as well heading for the exit of the forest. 'Aburame Naruto huh he's an interesting gaki to say the least.'

Three hours later deep into the forbidden section. Naruto was exhausted; he couldn't believe some of the creatures he had to face off against. Not to mention he had to do it alone considering Shina was content with just watching, much to Naruto's protest.

Naruto also found that Anko had some truth to her words. For the wildlife in the forest was defiantly the stuff nightmares were made of. His first encounter upon entering the forest was against a centipede roughly the size of two city buses. Not to mention it was desperately trying to make a meal out of him and Shina. He eventually managed to bring the brute down, but not without receiving some injuries of his own.

Now Naruto was lying on his back panting hard. He had just got done decapitating a giant snake that wouldn't take no for an answer. "I hate this place!" Naruto shouted. Just then an elephant sized tiger emerged from the brush content on making Naruto his lunch. Naruto sighed "did I mention I hate this place."

A few hours later Naruto and Shina came upon a clearing that was next to a beautiful lake. Shina dropped her back pack, while Naruto dropped his entire body on to the ground.

"Were here, this is where we will set up camp." Shina then took note of Naruto "so you ready to throw in the towel?"

Naruto glared at Shina in annoyance. "Hey if you would have helped me with those battles I wouldn't be in this shape in the first place."

Shina shrugged. "Sorry I was under the impression that we came here to train you not me."

Naruto couldn't deny that it was his training to endure after all. "Fair enough" Naruto says while lifting himself up from the ground.

Shina surveyed the surrounding area for a moment. "Alright first I'm going to set up a perimeter that will keep out any unwanted guest. In the meantime I want you to start setting up camp." Shina then shunshin'd away before Naruto could protest.

Naruto muttered something about slave drivers before getting to the task at hand.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

It was an hour later and Naruto's injuries had been completely healed courtesy of the fox chakra he was unaware of. Shina soon appeared hauling a dead bore over her shoulder. She was happy to see Naruto had set up everything, from their tents to a well made fire.

"You did that fairly well I'm impressed. Now why don't you help me skin this bore and prepare it for dinner?"

Naruto nodded and pulled out a kunai and began to help Shina skin and gut the boar." They completed their task in silence and soon later they had the boar rotating over a spit over the fire.

Shina took the time for the boar to cook to go over the training regime she had set up for him. Naruto almost lost his lunch after hearing the workload he would have to endure for the next four months. Plus learning that his Okaasan planed on leaving him after the four months had passed did not sit well with him.

"You want me to spend an entire month in here alone, you can't be serious." Naruto said in disbelief.

Shina waved her hand at him to silence him. "I promise you have nothing to worry about after I'm done with you a month in here alone will seem like a picnic."

Naruto crossed his arms in an irritated fashion. "Yeah that's until I have to leave past your protective seals to find food."

Shina smiled mischievously "you don't have to worry about that, for I plan to remove the seals once I leave. That way all your meals or should I say potential meals will come to you."

Naruto looked anything but amused by this statement. "Ok someone must really hate me up there." Naruto says in a defeated tone.

"Hey strength doesn't come easy you must be willing to face the hardships to acquire it. If you truly plan to become Hokage you need to become much more powerful and do what you must to reach your goal."

"But on a lighter note I have something for you." Shina says while reaching into her back pack.

Naruto instantly became interested for what his mother had in store for him. When she retracted her hand she had a scroll in it. She released a bit of chakra into it and out sprang a small black bar about twelve inches long.

Naruto looked confused at what his mother just pulled from the scroll. "What's that" Naruto says while examining the item in question.

She then tossed it to Naruto. "It's a staff of course."

Naruto looked skeptical while he continued to inspect the item. "I've never seen a staff this small."

"That's because you need to focus your chakra into it to reveal its true size."

"I see" Naruto says before doing what he was instructed. The small black rod then extended for times it's original length. Naruto eyed the weapon in amazement "this is awesome" he jeered.

Shina gave a small smile. "I'm glad you like it, I also have these for you." Shina once again reached into her back pack and pulled out two books, and tossed them to Naruto.

Naruto read the titles. "Introduction to Bojutsu, and Bojutsu for Baka's" Naruto gave Shina an accusing look. "Honestly Okaasan Bojutsu for Baka's?"

Shina shrugged "sorry I couldn't find any other books that went in to full detail for beginners. And once you complete those books I'll be teaching you form in bojutsu personally."

Naruto silently agreed before summoning two shadow clones, and tossing them the books. "I want you two to get started on these books, and they better be done by tomorrow."

The two clones nodded before walking a distance away and started on the task they were assigned.

'I forgot he retains the memories from his shadow clones, and hear I was expecting those books to keep him busy for a couple of days. Oh well that just makes this all the more interesting.'

* * *

(Four months and three weeks later)

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his tent until he felt a familiar twinge in his arm. He slowly got up and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "Looks like I got a visitor, lucky me" he said with sarcasm. Reaching down to grab his staff he made his way out of the tent.

The sun had just risen and the morning dew still laced the ground. Naruto walked over to the nearby river and splashed some water on his face he then observed his reflection. His trench coat was now gone thanks to the many animals that he was constantly forced to do battle with. His undershirt was dirty and badly torn, while his pants weren't in better shape. Surprisingly his shades had not sustained any form of damage as opposed to the rest of his attire.

Naruto then channeled some chakra into his staff and extended it to its full length. Observing the forest he waited patiently for his guest to make its appearance. Soon enough an elephant sized tarantula slowly emerged from the forest and locked eyes with Naruto.

Naruto merely sighed. "Not another one of these things, and here I was hoping for a descent breakfast. Oh well beggars can't be choosers." Readying himself into a fighting stance he prepared to take on the behemoth of a creature.

Naruto then caught a glimpse of another tarantula crawling out of the forest from behind him. "Damn, two of them this might get tricky."

The tarantula in front of Naruto reared on to its hind legs and shot a stream of thick silk towards Naruto. Naruto for his part grinned before twirling his staff like a wind mill and effectively knocked away the sticky web.

The other tarantula took this opportunity to lunge onto Naruto. Naruto did a backwards summersault over the spider and dug his staff into the ground and used his momentum to spring board himself back at the spider. He kicked the spider hard in the abdomen sending it crashing into his apparent partner.

Naruto didn't waste any time as he summoned his beetles to attach themselves to the joints of one of the spider's legs rendering the arachnid immobile.

The spider that was still capable of movement charged Naruto hell bent on ensnaring him and draining him dry.

Naruto dropped his staff and ran trough a series of hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto was now standing next to two identical copies of himself. Naruto then picked up his staff and charged the spider along with his clones.

"You know what to do" Naruto shouted to his clones, they nodded before running in a zig zag pattern to confuse the charging spider. The spider lashed out at the incoming Naruto's but couldn't keep up with their speed.

One of the clones managed to slip under the spider and kicked with all his might. The spider was sent into the air and the second clone followed up with another kick to the spider's soft underbelly sending it further into the air.

The original Naruto already above the spider and was falling fast to meet the spider head on. He thrust his staff with all he had effectively skewering the spider in the thorax. The impact sent the spider crashing with tremendous force on to the ground below.

Naruto landed gracefully on top of the spider, while it squirmed for a bit before collapsing dead. Naruto wrenched out his staff before reverting his attention back to the spider he rendered immobile earlier on.

He then nonchalantly made his way over to the immobile spider and jabbed his staff into its head killing it instantly. Naruto did the best he could to brush away the spider guts that were stuck on his clothes with not much luck.

An hour later Naruto and his insect companions were feasting on their latest kill. Naruto had to admit that not everything in the forest tasted like ass, it was just ashamed that the giant tarantula wasn't one of those things.

Brushing the thoughts aside Naruto summoned twenty clones to get started on the days training. He had five of them practice water walking to better his chakra control. While he had another five go out deeper into the forest to find something descent to eat for lunch. Another five were working on a wind jutsu that he had learned but yet to perfect. The last of his clones all had separate books on sealing that his mother was gracious enough to leave for him. And Naruto himself was left with the physical portion of his training.

Three hours later Naruto felt the familiar twinge in his arm and he instantly became fully alert. To his relief his clones had been the ones to activate the seals he strategically placed around his campsite. They came into the area hauling some fruit and a freshly killed deer.

Naruto thanked the clones before giving them an order to prepare the deer. "One of the clones muttered something about slave drivers." Before he was hit over the head by another clone and dispelled.

"Sorry about that guy" the clone apologized to Naruto. "But he's been complaining since the moment you sent us into the forest."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding considering he had just gotten back all the clones memories.

A couple hours later Naruto had dispatched another platoon of clones to find dinner while him in the rest of his clones continued their training.

It wasn't long after wards before Naruto received the memories of one his clones that he sent out to find dinner. He went rigid as he processed the battle that his clones were now engaged in. just then another clones memories were sent to him then another. It took mere seconds for his platoon of clones to be dispatched.

"Damn" Naruto thought aloud. Hearing Naruto's seemingly random outburst his clones gathered around him to find out what was going on.

"Hey boss, what's up you seem distracted?" One of the clones asked.

Naruto looked at his clone with all seriousness. "We got company."

**Well there you have it I believe this is the second longest chapter I've ever written. I figured this would be a good place to end this chapter. Cliffhangers are always fun well at least when you're the one writing them. Anyway you can expect some surprises in the next chapter along with the genin selection so I hope you're are looking forward to that. As always please review I really appreciate them, they keep me motivated. Until next time later. **


	10. Face to Face

**I guess I don't have much to say except I'm glad so many enjoyed the last chapter. Well here you have it chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Face to Face**

Naruto (age 12) stared into the forest desperately trying to come up with a plan of attack. The memories he got back from his clones disturbed him to no end. After spending nearly five months in the forest he was sure he had faced everything the forest could throw at him. But the creature that took out his platoon seemed to be on an entirely different level then any previous beast he had encountered.

"Yo boss give us some insight what's going on out there?" One of Naruto's clones asked breaking Naruto from his train of thought.

Naruto adjusted his glasses before turning his attention to the clones that stood at the ready behind him. "It would appear we have a new foe, not like one I've ever encountered in this forest."

One of the clones pounded his fist into his hand. "Well I say bring it on there's nothing here we can't take."

Naruto sighed before launching a kunai into the loudmouthed clone, dispelling it in the process. "Listen I don't want any of you getting full of yourselves and underestimating the enemy. I'm the only one here with knowledge of what that creature can do. Is that understood?" Naruto shouts in a demanding voice.

The clones stiffened and were now on full alert.

"Good now we will need a plan to take this thing down. Judging by how fast the creature was moving during the brief encounter with my clones I'd say we have three minutes until it arrives here."

Each clone nodded their understanding. "I say we prepare an ambush for it" one of the clones spoke up.

"Those were my thoughts exactly. I want each of you to spread yourselves out, now go!" The clones without another word took off in different directions stationing themselves to surround the incoming opponent. Naruto for his part stayed where he was before making a familiar hand sign.

The area was engulfed in white smoke and fifty clones stood before Naruto. "You already know the plan now get to it" Naruto commanded.

Once Naruto had his clones stationed to his liking he leaped up into the trees to get a good vantage point. It wasn't long afterwards before an eerie silence had enveloped Naruto's campsite. Naruto then caught sight of something moving in the bushes.

'This is it' Naruto mentally thought to himself. The creature slowly made its way out of the brush and onto the vacant area. Naruto along with his hidden clones' eyes bulged at what they were seeing. In all of Naruto's life he had never seen anything like this monstrosity.

'What the hell' Naruto thought as he observed the creature. Even though he had the memories of his clones battling they were taken out by the creature so fast that none of them actually managed to get a good look at it. But now he was staring at it in all it horrific glory.

The thing stood a good nine feet tall and resembled a cross breed between a praying mantis and mosquito. It's forearms were shaped liked giant scythes, while its exoskeleton appeared to be completely metallic.

The creature surveyed its surrounding occasionally sniffing in the air. After a moment it strolled over to the nearby stream to have a drink. Naruto put up his hand signaling to his clones not to do anything hasty.

In all honestly he was hoping for the creature to simply leave after it had its fill of water. Naruto knew right off the bat that the creature was defiantly not normal. If anything it looked like some form of a failed experiment. But he couldn't figure out why something like it would be permitted to just prowl around the forest.

Naruto was soon caught in a struggle between taking down the creature while he was prepared for it, or simply let it go on its way and risk being caught off guard later on. His dilemma was soon answered for him as the creature suddenly vanished from view and numerous pops could be heard in the trees.

Naruto turned to his right and caught a view of his concealed clones being torn trough in quick succession. 'Damn I should have figured it could smell us.' Naruto then felt a wind pass him and he barely managed to dodge backwards as the creature appeared behind him and tried to severe his head.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground but quickly had to pull out his staff to block an incoming slash that would have surely cleaved him in half. 'This creature's speed is astounding' Naruto then noticed he was being pushed back by the creature as his staff battled for dominance over the creatures scythe. 'On top of that it's strong as hell, just what is this thing?'

The creature took the opportunity to use its second bladed arm to rip Naruto to peaces. Naruto saw the incoming slash so he stopped his power struggle with the beast and leapt over the incoming slash and countered with a hard kick to the creatures mid section.

The monster of an insect was pushed back by the blow but appeared unharmed. Naruto on the other hand was clutching his toes in pain. "Damn it felt like I was kicking steel, just what the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted at the creature.

The creature for its part just stared at Naruto with unblinking eyes. Before positioning it's self for another strike.

"I see you're not much of a conversationalist, that's fine with me." Naruto raised one arm and numerous insects began to file out. Soon Naruto had a swarm of kikai insects swarming around him in a protective manner.

"If you attempt to penetrate my barrier of kikai you'll be completely engulfed." Naruto says as if his opponent could understand.

The creature only stayed put for a moment before disappearing from view and appearing behind Naruto.

'Shit' Naruto thought before dodging another swipe meant to end his life. But true to his word the kikai insects instantly attached themselves to all corners of the monsters body. Naruto's insects were trying desperately to tear the creature apart, but with little success.

'It's no use they can't bite through its thick hide. I'll need another plan of attack.' Before Naruto could gather his wits he was already back on the receiving end of deadly slashes by the creature. 'Great this thing doesn't fight like an animal, call me crazy but it's almost as if this creature uses its head in battle.'

Naruto was so engrossed in his own thoughts and dodging the deadly slashes he didn't notice he was being backed up against a tree. When his back finally touched the tree he had to duck under a slash that tore the tree in half.

The tree came crashing down and almost crushed Naruto whom barely managed to dodge it. The creature seized the opportunity to try and gut Naruto. 'Damn no time to dodge.' Naruto thought desperately as he shifted his body to take on a non lethal hit.

Naruto managed to shift his body just enough to take a slash on his chest as opposed to his stomach section. Naruto fell to the ground on one knee and clutched his chest in pain. Naruto's tattered bloody shirt fell to the ground leaving him in nothing more then worn shredded pants.

Naruto's was now panting hard. This was the first time his flesh had been cut so deeply and he had to admit he didn't like the feeling. Naruto hardened his gaze as he watched the creature slowly stalk its way over to him.

'Alright I guess it's time.' "Hey you bastards can feel free to help out now!" Naruto shouted to apparently no one. The creature appeared unaffected by Naruto's words as it continued to stalk its way over towards its prey.

Just then numerous pops could be heard as random debris from, rocks, twigs, and logs began to reveal themselves as Naruto clones. They charged the beast that had been too occupied with trying to slaughter Naruto to notice their approach.

The creature was suddenly hurled away from Naruto by ten consecutive punches. Courtesy of Naruto's clones. Seeing the opportunity about thirty more clones revealed themselves and kicked the creature into the air. Ten more clones revealed themselves and launched themselves above the creature and drove hard kicks into its underbelly sending it crashing hard into the awaiting ground below.

When the dust cleared from the impact the clones looked at the unmoving creature that was now sprawled out in a small crater. Satisfied with their work the clones dropped their guard and instantly clutched their aching fist and feet.

"Damn what is that thing made of steel?!" One of the clones yelled in protest.

Naruto sighed before limping his way over to observe the carnage for himself. The creature was laying there motionlessly. Satisfied with the outcome Naruto summoned his insects back into his body. "Good work guys, but I still think we need to dispose of the body just to be sure."

Naruto's clones nodded their heads in agreement, but before any of them could make a move the creature sprang from the crater and impaled Naruto through the chest. Naruto eyes went wide along with his clones that started to pop out of existence.

Naruto observed the scythe that tore cleanly through his chest and straight out his back. "I-I g-got c-carless" Naruto says through gritted teeth. The creature then wrenched its bladed arm out of Naruto, causing blood to splatter in the process. Naruto coughed up some blood before falling to his back.

'So this is it huh, this is how I die. No dying to protect my loved ones or village, no fighting an evil villain in an epic clash to the finish. Please forgive me okaasan, otousan, niichan, Hinata-chan I'm sorry.' And with those final thoughts Naruto faded into darkness.

**Konoha**

Hinata and Shino were currently dining at Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"You know it's hard to believe Naruto has been gone for nearly five months. I wonder how isolation for that long has served to strengthen him." Shino says while taking interest in a wasp that was constructing a home in the corner of the ramen shop.

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun has always enjoyed the company of others. He's probably very lonely" Hinata says with a sullen look on her face.

Shino gave Hinata a court nod. "You're correct, but Naruto has never been one to back down from any challenge. I'm sure no matter what happens he will find a way to persevere." Shino offered.

Hinata brightened up a bit. "Yes, Naruto-kun's determination is what inspires me the most. I owe a lot to him for he helped me become who I am today."

Hinata was only given another nod from Shino before their attention was reverted to a new customer entering the shop.

Hinata had a small scowl on her face while Shino looked impassively at the new comer. Ayame greeted the new customer, but got no response from him. Spotting his targets he strolled up to them and sat on the side of Hinata.

"Alright where's the dobe?" He's says without bothering for greetings.

Hinata frowned before addressing the boy. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I do not know of this dobe you speak of." Hinata countered.

Sasuke's eye twitched in aggravation. "Don't play coy with me, the dobe has been gone for nearly five months, and I demand to know why."

"Forgive us but it's not our place to divulge that information. Nor should it be any concern of yours." Shino says doing his best to keep his own aggravation in check.

"Hn, the loser must have dropped out. It took him long enough to realize he was in over his head." Sasuke says with a cocky smirk on his face. "If I recall I remember him mentioning something about becoming Hokage, what a hopeless dream for a hopeless loser."

Shino's insects were buzzing around furiously in his body reacting off Shino's own anger. Hinata was clenching her chopsticks so hard her knuckles were becoming pale.

Sasuke for his part took no notice in his classmates' apparent aggravation towards his verbal treatment towards Naruto, or he simply didn't care. "Well thank you for wasting my time, I should have known you two would prove useless." Sasuke then proceeded to leave his two fuming classmates behind.

Shino merely shook his head once Sasuke was out of view. "You know I just don't understand Sasuke's logic. Why does he refer to Nartuo as dobe or loser, when Naruto's ability and skill apparently outmatch his own?"

"It's just jealousy" Hinata spat.

Shino looked at Hinata curiously.

"Sasuke refuses to admit and change his own short comings. So he vent's out all his anger on the person he knows is superior to him. He wants Naruto-kun's strength, but he's too lazy to work for it. He believes everything should be handed out to him on a silver platter."

Shino for his part remained quite. Hinata may have grown out of the shell she was in when he first met her, but hearing her talk in such a way was new even to him.

'Looks like a bit of your personality rubbed off on Hinata. Shino then noticed his insects were still in a frenzy and me as well' Shino thinks before trying to calm his companions down.

Sasuke for his part was furious. He had hung back to see if the two would let anything slip about Naruto's whereabouts. But all he got was an earful of what Hinata thought about him. "Damn her, she dare insult me in such a way I'll be sure to teach her along with the dobe." Sasuke says though gritted teeth before stalking off.

**Sector forty four**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lighten hallway. The first thing he noticed was his pants were soaking wet. Without another thought he hurriedly lifted himself from the ground. Naruto observed his surrounding before him."So this is my afterlife some dank sewer? Come on was I really that bad?!" Naruto complained to no one in particular.

"I swear Kami must have had it out for me since day one." Naruto says while trudging through the wet hallway. He didn't know where he was headed but he couldn't fight against the feeling the beckoned him like a moth to the flame.

After rounding a corner he appeared standing before what appeared to be a giant prison cell. Strangely enough the cell had no locks all except for a thin strip of paper that had the kanji for seal inscribed on it.

"What the hell is this" Naruto says while examining the cell before him.

Naruto's body then went cold as he was met with two glowing red eyes and a menacing chuckle from behind the cage. "**So child we finally meet**" a cold dark voice full of bloodlust calls from behind the bars.

As nervous as Naruto was feeling he was determined not to show it. "So we were supposed to meet, forgive me for not being aware of our prior engagements."

The voice let out a sinister laugh. "**Even though I can practically taste your fear, you still manage to keep your calm demeanor. No doubt influence from that clan you were raised in.**"

"Enough just who, or what the hell are you!?" Naruto shouts with as much conviction as he could muster.

The creature behind the bars grinned flashing its rows of sharp teeth. "**Boy are you truly so ignorant? And here I was starting to accept you as a worthy host.**"

Naruto looked confused at the statement. "Host, what are you talking about? You can't mean you have been residing inside me all this time."

"**Since the day of your birth**" the creature states in a tone dripping with venom. "**Where** **do you think your unnatural chakra reserves derive, or your ability to heal at an incredible rate?.....Or why the village hates you?**"

Naruto was speechless to say the least. Trying to peace together the clues he could only come up with one plausible answer. "Y-You-re the Kyubi no Kitsune? But you're supposed to be dead."

"**As far as I'm informed its common knowledge a demon can not be killed by a mortal. But every moronic human in your village that doesn't know the truth believes me to be so." **

Naruto took a few moments to access the situation before coming up with something to say. "Ok a lot has been made clear by this brief meeting, but something I don't understand is why me."

Kyubi simply stared at Naruto with impassive eyes. "**Why the hell should I know, ask that accursed fourth Hokage when you see him in the after life.**"

Naruto was upset about not getting his answer but decided to move on to another question. "Alright then I'll be sure to question him when I see him in the after life. But answer this for me, why are we meeting face to face now?"

The Kyubi bared his teeth into what had to be a menacing smile. "**Simple child you're dying…"**

Naruto paled at those words. "Shit I forgot about what was going on in the real world. I guess I'll get to ask the fourth why he sealed your ass in me in the first place sooner then I thought."

"**Don't be a fool child I have no intentions on letting you die. For if your life ends you will drag be to the grave along with you. And I will not allow that to happen untill I escape this prison. Once that day arrives I will personally reunite you with the fourth."**

Naruto took a step back not liking the tone the fox used with him. "Hey you big stupid son of a bitch if you hadn't noticed I was impaled before coming here I'm already as good as dead."

The Kyubi only snickered **"I'll see to that problem, as for now I'll grant you a portion of my chakra. But I want you to remember something; I do this for my own well being not yours. I detest you as much as the fourth himself, and if I had my way I would already be feasting on your flesh."**

"Well it's a good thing I hate you as well, and the way I see it you owe me. You've been freeloading off me for the past twelve years and your chakra will serve as rent, so pay up already!"

Kyubi stared down at Naruto with mild amusement on its face. While a red liquid seeped from behind the prison cell, and began to wrap around Naruto. "**I'll admit child you're an interesting one." **

Naruto instantly became aware of his surroundings. He was back in the real world, he could feel it hell he could see the crimson chakra engulfing his body. His mouth was gaping in shock as he watched his grotesque wound being healed before his very eyes.

The creature took a leap back from Naruto and simply observed the event unfold.

Naruto's hair slowly became frizzy and wild. While his teeth and nails elongated. His whisker marks had become much more defined, and though his eyes were hidden from view they had turned crimson and were now silted.

Naruto could sense the distress from his kikai the chakra was no doubt affecting them as well. Naruto brushed those thoughts to the side; for now he could only hope the chakra would serve to increase as opposed to hinder their power.

A moment later Naruto stood before the creature incased in a shapeless cloak of red chakra. Naruto observed his body he could feel the unbelievable amount of chakra coursing through his body. He couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. He had power and lots of it, and he liked it.

Naruto casually walked over to his discarded staff and picked it up, cracking his knuckles before shifting into a fighting stance. "Round two let's begin." Naruto vanished in a burst of speed that left the creature confused. Before it could sniff out Naruto's position it was already being pounded from all angles by a crimson blur.

The creature tried to counter with reckless swipes at Naruto, but couldn't keep Naruto in its view long enough to do so. Naruto was ducking and weaving under the slashes without much effort. After dodging another slash intended to decapitate the blond he counters with a vicious strike from his staff that launched the creature into the air.

The creature used its powerful wings to stop it's self in flew in directly towards Naruto. Who for his part waited patiently for the target to reach him. The creature tried swinging its bladed arms simultaneously to slice Naruto in two. Naruto held up his staff and blocked the bladed arms; the two became locked in a battle for dominance.

Naruto for his part remained calm as his insects began to spawn from his body each was covered in there own miniature crimson cloak. "These arms of yours could prove troublesome let's say we do something about that?"

His insects in mere seconds had connected to the joints of the creatures arms and wings and tore through them like tissue. Naruto grinned at the sight. 'Damn even my kikai are more badass.'

The creature was now defenseless, but surprisingly to Naruto it showed no sign that it was in any pain. 'I don't know what tricks this thing might have left so it's best to finish this while I can. And what better time then to try out that new jutsu?'

Naruto dropped his staff and began to funnel chakra into his right hand. Soon a bird head shaped whorl began to form around his hand. Naruto darted at the creature with his new found speed and shouted "Wind style: Feather Haymaker!" The attack burrowed straight though the creatures mid section severing it body in half.

Naruto summoned his kakia back and observed the creature writhe before slumping over dead. The crimson chakra that cloaked Naruto's body began to recede as well returning his features back to normal. Naruto sighed and set down on his rear and began to contemplate on what to do next. He knew for sure he had to tell his mother about this bizarre creature. Grabbing a blank scroll Naruto scribbled a seal on it and prepared to seal the creatures' remains.

Naruto had to stop when he realized the creature started to glow and strange orange markings revealed themselves over its body. Naruto watched the event cautiously, his eyes widened as the creatures two half's began to revert into a more humanoid shape. "Just what the hell is happening here?"

Soon enough Naruto was staring at the remains of a man and not the creature that he once was. Naruto was speechless for the most part. Eventually he was brought out of his temporary state of comatose when the contents in his stomach came back to say hello.

Naruto was now on his knees a distance away from the corps hurling his mind out. The sight he had just witnessed was horrific. The man was cleaved in half and missing both his arms, his innards where clearly visible and blood was everywhere.

Naruto had trouble coming to grips with the situation. None of it made since, all for one thing and that was the fact he had killed a man.

**OK I know I promised the genin selection in this chapter, but I realized that it would be rushed if I had done that. So please forgive me for giving you false information, but I promise next chapter will definitely have the genin selection. Also just throwing it out there, but I have to admit I think Danzo is pretty badass after reading the latest Naruto manga, hate me if you want to but that's just what I think. Anyway please review if you can and I'll get you the next chapter as soon as I can until next time later. **


	11. Back at Last

**Once again I'd like to thank everyone for the support, it makes writing all the worth while. So without anymore delay here's chapter eleven.**

**Chapter 11: Back at Last**

Shina glided gracefully through the trees of the forbidden section. Though her face had a look of indifference her emotions were going full force. She had to admit a month without Naruto was harder then she would have expected. Naruto was the element that gave lively hood to their normally quiet and reserved way of living. And without him everything simply felt out of place. Casting the thoughts aside, for the moment she continued to her destination.

An hour later she landed gracefully on the campsite she had left Naruto to fend for himself for a month. Surveying the campsite she could instantly tell there had been a resent battle there, not one unlike two ninja would have. Adjusting her glasses she spotted the person she had come to retrieve.

Naruto was sitting on a stump a distance away with his staff leaning over his shoulder. He of course was wearing his trademark grin. "Long time no see eh okaasan" he says cheerfully.

Shina gave an uncharacteristically wide smile, which caught her by surprise.

Naruto only grinned wider. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, you must have really missed me." Naruto says before racing over to Shina and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yes it's been far to quiet without you around."

Naruto frowned "so that's all I'm good for?"

Shina smiled before ruffling Naruto's hair. "That among other things."

Naruto released Shina from his brace, just in time to deflect a kunai with his staff that was aimed for his cheek. Naruto groaned "did she really have to tag along with you?"

Anko leapt from the trees and landed smoothly in the campsite. "So I see the gaki's gotten a little better. I guess next time I'll have to try a little harder."

"Well if it isn't Anko-san it's been awhile, not that I missed you." Naruto states with annoyance.

Anko had a mock look of pain on her face. "Aw gaki you're going to hurt my feelings. And after I was kind enough to escort your mother here that's how you repay me?"

"Give me a break, you only came here in hopes of catching a glimpse at my mangled body. But unfortunate for you I'm alive, and it's been five months and trust me I haven't forgotten about our little wager."

'Damn little gaki I was hopping he'd forget about that. Oh well how much can the shrimp eat?' Anko snorted "whatever it's only some ramen. And though I would have enjoyed seeing your mangled body remains, but by your clothes or lack of them I can see the wildlife put you through hell. So it's still consolation knowing you went through some hellish pain in the time you spent here."

"Aren't you charming I bet the men line up to a have shot with you." Naruto says with obvious sarcasm.

Anko's eye twitched "You damn right they do, if you hadn't noticed I'm drop dead sexy." Anko says pumping out her chest to add further conviction.

Shina took that moment to step in. "Alright you two that's enough, now if you don't mind how about we leave this place?"

"That fine with me, I've had about all I can stand of this place. But before we go there's something I have to show you." Naruto says while grabbing a scroll from his pocket. "Before I show you what I'm about to it's probably best I tell you the story behind it first."

Shina's along with Anko's interest were peaked at this point.

Naruto began a recap of his confrontation with the strange creature that had attacked him a week ago. Shina and Anko would give an occasional nod or shocked look, but for the most part remained silent. Once Naruto reached the section where he was impaled by the beast, Anko started to believe the story was a bunch of bs. While Shina's palms became sweaty and she was doing her best to hide the nervous look on her face.

Naruto had paused for a while once he got to that part of the story. After awhile he turned to Shina with a forlorn look plastered on his face. "Okaasan I know what's sealed within me." Naruto states in a sullen tone.

Shina eyes went wide though it was hard to tell do to her shades. "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry you had to find out in this manner." Shina says while pulling Naruto into a tight hug.

Anko eyes were wide as well 'so the gaki knows about the demon, damn that must be rough.'

"Naruto is there anyway you could ever forgive me and your otousan, I swear we only hid the truth to protect you…"

Naruto gave Shina a reassuring smile. "I already have, I know you and otousan wouldn't do what you did without the best intentions in mind. And besides I'm not ready to know the darker truths of the whole story just yet."

Shina smiled at Naruto and placed a kiss on his cheek, before motioning for him to continue his story.

After explaining how his tenant granted him the power to destroy the creature, Naruto had only one thing left to do. He unrolled the scroll and laid it on the ground. Placing his hand in the proper hand seal he muttered "release"

A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it settled the remains of the man lay before them. Shina's eyes narrowed at what she was seeing while Anko's face never faltered. Naruto took a step back to let the two Kunoichi examine the body.

Anko bent down and eyed the body until she spotted what she was looking for. The man had a seal on the back of his neck. "As I suspected this is one of the bastards prototype curse seals. As I recall there was an A rank assignment that warranted the disposal of this man. But no one was ever able to locate it."

"Disposal why not capture surly there had to have been some way to help him." Shina questioned still observing the mans remains.

Anko shook her head. "Not in this case, the first curse seal old snake face created only succeeded in transforming the user into random beast. Needless to say the only way for the user to revert back to their human forms were by death and death alone."

Naruto listened intently to the conversation. Not knowing if he should pester Anko for answers or not, but curiosity soon got the best of him. "Uh who's old snake face and what's a curse seal?"

Anko scowled she hated saying the bastards name. Swallowing her pride she answered none the less. "His name was Orochimaru, and as for the curse seal I don't think a gaki like your self needs to know anything about it."

Naruto furrowed his brow, but said nothing else.

"It would be wise to report this to the Hokage as soon as possible wouldn't you agree Anko-san?" Shina says while preparing to reseal the body.

"Yeah he'll want to know all about this." Anko says while observing Naruto. 'I still can't believe this academy gaki managed to kill this man. Even without the curse seal this man was chunin rank. The fox must have given him a hell of amount of chakra for him to do this kind of damage.'

Naruto noticed Anko blankly staring at him. "Is there something wrong Anko-san?"

Anko grinned "Not at all I was just toying with the idea of taking you under my wing. By the looks of this body I can see you don't mind getting your hands dirty."

Naruto paled "Uh I'm flattered, but I think I'll take a pass."

Anko only shrugged. "Suit it yourself gaki, I could have made you the most badass ninja in the leaf village."

Shina had finished sealing away the body by the time Naruto and Anko finished their brief conversation. Tucking away the scroll in her trench coat she addressed them. "It's time we head out" Naruto and Anko nodded and followed Shina into the trees.

Two hours later Naruto, Shina, and Anko stood at the entrance to the leaf village. Naruto couldn't help the grin that threatened to split his face in two. It had been five long months since he seen the place and he couldn't be happier.

As fate would have it the walk to the Hokages tower was bearable. People for the most part were staring with looks of bewilderment at Naruto as opposed to hatred. Some people snickered thinking he took a well deserved beating. While others couldn't understand how one could look so happy after looking like they just been through hell and back.

Once they arrived at the tower Anko demanded to see the Hokage stating it was urgent. The assistant reluctantly escorted the three towards the Hokages office before knocking on the door.

"You may enter" Sarutobi says from behind the door.

"Hokage-sama you have three visitors that say they have urgent news, shall I allow them entry?"

Sarutobi looked curiously at his assistant "Of course I'll see them right away." The woman bowed before leaving the room.

A few seconds later Anko, Shina, and Naruto came walking into the office. Sarutobi had a look of mild surprise from the three visitors. Catching sight of Naruto he noticed his trench coat was missing, he was shirtless and his pants were so tattered they looked more like shorts. "By the looks of it I take it your training went well Naruto?"

Naruto gave a half heartened smile "Well for the most part."

"Really, so I assume that's what this meeting is about." Sarutobi says taking a drag from his pipe.

"Look how about we cut straight to the chase?" Anko says while stretching her hand towards Shina. Immediately getting the gesture Shina pulled out the scroll and handed it to Anko.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow "and what's in the scroll?"

"One of the snake bastards failed experiments, or at least what's left of him." Anko answered.

Sarutboi scratched his chin in a thinking pose. "You mean one of his early curse seal experiments, but if I recall there was only one that we failed to track down and that was years ago."

"That's correct, but the little gaki here came across it during his private training in the forbidden section." Anko says gesturing to Naruto.

Sarutobi nearly dropped his pipe out of his mouth upon hearing this. "Naruto you mean to tell me you single handedly took down one of those creatures alone?"

Naruto couldn't resist grinning. "Kind of, but I did have assistance from the fur ball."

Now Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth he instantly turned his gaze to Shina whom merely nodded. Hiding his initial shock Sarutobi went straight back into business mode. "I'll need a full written report of what happened during your confrontation with this creature. But seeing you are not an official ninja yet I'll need your mother to file the report."

"I'll have it to you by tomorrow morning Hokage-sama." Shina says with a bow.

"Good, Anko I'd like you to take that scroll to our research facility." Anko merely gave a nod before exiting the room. "And as for you Naruto I'd like to discuss your reward for your endeavor."

Naruto perked up "I'll be given an award for this Hokage-sama?"

Sarutboi smiled brightly. "Of course, besides that fact you will be paid for an A rank mission. I think a little something extra should be given to the first academy student in history to complete an A rank assignment."

Naruto looked eager as he watched Sarutboi shuffle though the stacks of scrolls that were hidden in a concealed compartment behind a book shelf. Finding what he was searching for Sarutobi turned around with a rather thick scroll in his hands. "I see you favor bojutsu am I right in that assumption?"

"Yes though I've only been learning the art for five months, I've really taken a liking to the style."

Sarutobi smiled "then I'm sure you will appreciate what I'm about to give you. For you see bojutsu is a specialty of mine and in this scroll is a style of bojutsu of my own creation." Sarutobi says while handing the thick scroll over to Naruto.

Naruto's looked shocked that the Hokage would grant him such a gift. "Hokage-sama thank you I promise to have this style down in no time at all." Slinging the scroll over his shoulder he gave a respectful bow.

"Think nothing of it you deserve it. Just make sure to take good care of that scroll I don't want just anyone having a look at it."

Naruto nodded his understanding before following Shina out of the office. Once they were out of the Hokage tower Shina thrust a wallet into Naruto's hand. "I'd like you to go shopping for some new clothing, and ninja equipment in the mean time I'll inform your father of all the recent events."

"Sure I'm sick of walking in these tattered remains anyway."

"I'm sure you are, I'll see you at home in an hour." Shina says before changing course towards the Aburame manor, while Naruto headed off towards the shopping district.

Naruto waded through the busy streets of Konoha until he came across a ninja supply shop with the name perfect ten. Shrugging Naruto walked into the shop, he noticed the girl behind the counter looked to be about the same age he was. Her hair was styled into two buns while she was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing.

"Welcome to Perfect Ten" she says without looking up from the magazine in her hand. "If there's anything I can help you with please ask."

"I'm looking for some new clothes along with some basic ninja equipment."

The girl for the first time peeled her eyes away from the magazine to look at the customer. She took a moment to examine him. "Uh what happened to you?"

"Just got back from a training trip." Naruto replies starting to feel a bit self conscious about the girl examining his half naked body.

"Must have been brutal, for you to be looking like that. Anyway you'll probably want to find some clothes first, there to your right towards the back of the shop. And if you want you can write down a quick list of what ninja supplies you need and I'll have them ready for you by the time you find some clothing."

Naruto nodded before pulling out a scrap of paper and scribbling down what he needed. He handed the list to the girl and proceeded to the clothing section. Scanning over the numerous items he decided to change up his look a bit. He grabbed a set of dark orange plain t-shirts and a couple sets of baggy black pants. He also picked out a new pair of black ninja sandals and grabbed a roll of cloth to wrap the bottom of his pants with.

The last thing on his list was a new trench coat. He walked over to where all the coats were hanging and scanned over them. He decided to go with a trench coat that didn't have the traditional high collar that most of his clan favored. Instead he picked out a long black trench coat similar to Anko's but had oversized sleeves like his mothers. Also the coat had a huge hood on it instead of a high collar.

Satisfied with his selection Naruto strolled into the dressing room and got geared up. Looking himself over in the mirror he grinned something wicked. "Damn I look pretty sharp in this new get up; all I need now is a leaf ninja head band." Slinging the thick scroll back over his shoulder he headed to the clerk to pay for the clothing.

On his way towards the counter to pay for his belongings he picked up a sheath for his staff. When he got to the counter the girl had already had his ninja equipment in bags for him. She gasped when she saw the sudden change in Naruto. "Wow you look like the real deal in that outfit."

"Thanks, that's what I was going for I want to be taken serious when I pass the genin test tomorrow."

The clerk began ringing up the total. "So you have the genin test tomorrow, well I'm sure you'll pass easy."

Naruto grinned "Believe it."

After Naruto paid for everything he pulled out a small scroll from his pocket. "Hey this shop specializes in weapon forging doesn't it?"

The girl nodded "Yeah my father's quite good at it, is there something you wanted specially made?"

"Well I wanted to have something modified if that's not to much trouble."

"Ok that's easy enough show me what you need modified."

Naruto placed the scroll on the counter and muttered release. After the small cloud of smoke dissipated two scythe like arms where lying on the counter."

The girls' eyes bulged. "What are these?" She says while examining the strange looking weapons before her.

Naruto didn't exactly know what to say. "Uh they were arms of this pretty big insect that I killed; I just thought I could make a cool weapon out of them."

The girl eyed Naruto suspiciously "I've never seen an insect with arms like this, it's as hard as steel and sharp as any well made blade."

Naruto only shrugged "Well that's the truth I came across this giant mantis creature during my training, and I killed it and kept its arms for a souvenir."

The girl had decided to buy the story, and pressed on. "Well since my father is out on business you'll have to tell me what you wish for these to be turned into."

Naruto pulled out a rolled up peace of parchment and handed it to the girl. "Here it's all on that parchment, feel free to read over it if you'd like."

The girl began to read what was on the parchment. "So you wish to forge this into a kusarigama. By using one of the arms to form the sickle portion of the weapon, while the other arm is to be melted down and used as the chain. You also want the Iron weight to weigh twenty five pounds. It also says that you want the sickle half to remain the same size as the arm, even though a traditional kursarigama's sickle is about one fourth the size of that arm."

Naruto nodded "sounds pretty cool right?"

"Well yeah it sounds cool, but it's unorthodox I've never heard of someone wielding such a weapon. Are you sure you'll be able to handle something so heavy and bizarre?"

Naruto simply shrugged. "Beats me, I'll give it a shot though. Besides if I can't it would still be cool just to hang it up on my wall or something."

"Alright then if that's what you really want, I'm sure my father could have this done for you in about two weeks time just drop by then. But first I'll need your name."

"It's Aburame Naruto"

The girl wrote the name down and gathered the arms and instructions. "Well thank you for doing business with Perfect Ten Naruto."

"No problem at all" Naruto says while heading for the door but stopped before he exited. "By the way you wouldn't mind telling me your name would you?"

"It's TenTen" she called from the back room.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you TenTen, and next time you see Neji would you be so kind to give him my worst condolences."

TenTen poked her head from the corner "How'd you know I know Neji?"

Naruto stared at her with a grin. "My insects could smell his scent on you."

TenTen had a slight blush, at what Naruto was implying. "Well it's not what you think we were only sparing that's why his scent must be on me."

Naruto gave her a mischievous look. "Yeah I believe that, see yah TenTen" Naruto says waving as he exited the shop.

After leaving the shop Naruto summoned a shadow clone to take all his belongings back to the Aburame manor. In the meantime he was going to cash in on his bet with Anko. Naruto lifted his hand in a tiny beetle crawled to the tip of his finger. "Well take me to her" the beetle then flew off with Naruto in pursuit.

Meanwhile Anko for her part was enjoying her favorite past time, which was gorging her self on dango and sake. When Naruto suddenly plopped down in a seat next to her.

"Damn gaki what the hell do you want, and how did you find me?" Anko says though a mouth full of dango.

Naruto pointed to the tiny beetle resting on Anko's shoulder. "I placed that female beetle on you before you left the Hokage's office, that way I could easily find you."

Anko frowned "Damn you Aburame's have no respect for privacy." Anko angrily slapped down a few bills on the table to pay for her dango. "Alright gaki let's just get this over with already, I got better things to do then to hang around a shrimp like you."

Thirty minutes later, and twenty bowls of ramen later Anko was staring dumbfounded at Naruto. Who was tearing though bowl after bowl with no signs of stopping. 'How the hell can he eat so much, I'm goanna be flat broke after this.'

After Naruto finished his twenty seventh bowl of ramen he decided he had had enough. "Ah that was great; I swear five months without this stuff makes you appreciate it all the more. And not paying for it yourself makes it all the sweeter." Naruto says while casting Anko an evil smirk.

Anko's face was red in anger. But Naruto paid her no mind. "Hey old man Teuchi, Ayame-chan thanks for the meal! And especially you Anko-san." Naruto says while getting up and leaving a fuming Anko behind to pay the bill.

"Damn that gaki! I'll kill him for this!" Anko shouted.

Naruto only snickered as he heard Anko screaming promises of pain and death, in his immediate future. Feeling quite content with himself for successfully pissing off Anko he made his way to the Aburame manor.

Upon his arrival Naruto noticed someone was already waiting for him outside the front gates. Naruto grinned when he noticed it was Shino. Shino observed Naruto's new appearance he could tell Naruto's had grown physically and he was about two inches taller then when he last saw him. "I see a strict no ramen diet has done wonders for your physical growth." Shino says nonchalantly.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Figures that's the first thing you would say to me after five months. You've been talking about how eating so much ramen was bad for my health for years."

"And your current growth only adds proof to my assumption."

Naruto groaned "you know why couldn't we have a more heartfelt reunion you know like a hug, you do remember those don't you?" Naruto says while pulling out his arms to give Shino a hug.

Shino adjusted his glasses and turned his head to not show his embarrassment.

"Come on you know you want too" Naruto pouted.

But before Shino could protest he was already being wrapped in a bear hug by Naruto. "N-Naruto you're crushing me" Shino says in chocked voice. Naruto released Shino from his death grip "Sorry about that" Naruto says bashfully.

Shino took a moment to catch his breath. "I see your strength has increased ten fold. You have to tell me all about your training regime."

Naruto nodded "sure thing, but I'll be wanting to here all about the last five months of the academy I missed in exchange."

Shino nodded before ushering Naruto inside the house, and already giving his recap of the last five months in vivid detail.

* * *

(Following Day)

At the sound of his alarm clock Naruto yawned and stretched his muscles. Today was the day after four long years at the academy it was finally time to show his medal. It was graduation day and he was going to pass with flying colors. Pulling himself from his bed he went to get ready for the day.

After he was all geared up he went down stairs to have a light breakfast. Shino was already there having a discussion with Shibi, and Shina while a few other clans men were there eating in silence. Naruto greeted everyone, and sat down and grabbed some toast, and milk.

Once breakfast was over all the clan that had been present wished Naruto and Shino the best of luck for their coming test. Even though no one doubted Naruto and Shino would pass easily enough.

Naruto and Shino thanked everyone for their kind words and headed out. During the walk to the academy Shino noticed Naruto was grinning like a mad man. "Excited are we?" Shino pried.

Naruto looked at Shino. "Of course I am, this is it Shino the moment we've been waiting for all of our lives. Today's the day we become official ninja of the hidden leaf."

Shino nodded "I suppose that is a good reason to be in such high sprits."

Naruto and Shino arrived at the academy twenty minutes later. Wasting no time Naruto and Shino headed for the classroom. Once they entered the loud chattering instantly died down as most of students where observing the blond boy standing next to Shino.

"Naruto is that you?" Iruka says shocked at the boy's appearance. Not only was Naruto taller and more built, but his demeanor had a strange demanding presence to it. That puzzled the chunin teacher.

Naruto looked at Iruka a bit confused. "Yeah it's me Iruka-sensei who else would I be?"

Naruto then noticed the class was staring at him in bewilderment, all except one. Sasuke was staring at him with contempt. Naruto pretended not to have noticed it and scanned the room for Hinata. He spotted her in their usual spot in the top row and proceed to go sit next to her with Shino in toe. Many eyes watched as Naruto walked by them.

When Naruto got there Hinata already had a beat red face. "Hey Hinata-chan it's been awhile how you holding up?" Naruto says cheerfully, and taking the seat next to Hinata.

Hinata diverted her eyes from Naruto. "I-I'm fine really, but what about you how did your training go?"

Sasuke's scowled upon hearing this. 'So the dobe has been off training all this time. How couldn't I peace it together? Damn why was he allowed to leave this dump for training while I had to subject my self to this mediocrity?'

Naruto just grinned. "Just wait until you can see what I can do."

Iruka then called attention to the class. "Alright class as you know this is the day for your graduation exam the test will be broken down into two portions, written and ninjutsu. You'll be required to perform the replacement, transformation, and clone jutsu, and that's all it takes."

Mizuki then appeared in a burst of smoke, with numerous leaf hitai-ate behind him. "Complete the test successfully and you get your hands on one of these hitai-ate." Mizuki then proceeded to hand out the written portion of the test.

Naruto scanned over the test. Written exams weren't exactly his forte, but the questions presented to him were easy enough to complete. After finishing Naruto flipped his paper over and waited for the rest of the genin hopefuls to complete the test.

After everyone had completed the test Iruka and Mizuki graded the test, and announced that everyone had passed that portion of the test.

"Alright now that that's out of the way we will begin the ninjutsu portion, starting in alphabetical order. Aburame Naruto that means you're up first. Naruto strolled down to the center of the class, with confidence radiating off him.

"Ok Naruto there's a log in the corner over there I'd like you to replace your self with it." Iruka says pulling out his clipboard.

Naruto ran through some lighting fast hand signs and replaced himself with the log.

Iruka nodded in approval and jotted something down on his clipboard. "Next show me a clone jutsu, or any variant you have of the jutsu."

Naruto made a hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu" a few pops were heard and ten perfect copies of Naruto stood there.

"Perfect Shadow clones as expected, good work Naruto. Next show me a transformation and it's a wrap."

Naruto had a mischievous grin on his face. He placed his hand in the proper seal and chanted "transform." A cloud of smoke appeared and a nude beautiful blond teenage girl with giant butterfly wings was standing before them. The class was shocked, at what they were seeing. Well the girls were angry while the boys were fighting nosebleeds.

The girl blew Iruka a kiss. "Is this good enough Iruka-sensei?" she spoke in a seductive tone. Iruka eye twitched in anger, before he bopped Naruto over the head. "Will you be serious!?"

"Fine" Naruto grumbled, before snapping his fingers. Each one of his Shadow clones then transformed into perfect copies of random students in the class. "There ten successful clones now hand me that head band already."

Iruka smiled approvingly before he thrust Naruto a head band. "Congratulations Naruto you're officially a ninja of the hidden leaf village." Naruto bounded back up to his seat as happy as a clown.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" Hinata says with a blush "I thought your performance was rather…"

"Distasteful" Shino states with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yeah yeah you're just mad because you didn't think of it." Naruto countered.

Shino was about to object to that claim before his name was called. The day went on until everyone had passed the test. They were then told that they were to meet back in the classroom the following day to be placed on three man teams.

After Shibi and Shina had taken Naruto and Shino out for dinner to congratulate them for passing the test Naruto shut himself in his room to look over the scroll the Hokage had given him. He couldn't believe how complex the style was from his own. On top of that he couldn't get the team selection off his mind.

For the most part Naruto just hopped he didn't get stuck with Sasuke. Though he would have loved to be on a team with Shino and Hinata he knew the odds were against him. For one thing he knew that people from the same clan were usually not put on the same team. Do to the fact that genin teams were supposed to balance out there skill, but two people with the same abilities wouldn't balance the team very well. So the thought of having Shino on the same team was quickly out the door.

But that still left Hinata. He figured his odds with Hinata were just as low as being put on a team with Shino. Her abilities were well suited for tracking, while his abilities were better suited for a striking team. He may have the necessary equipment to be a tracker, but he knew that was more up Shino's lane.

Casting the thoughts aside he slouched back in his chair, and thought about preparing himself for bed. until he noticed one of his insects came flying though the window. Naruto outstretched his hand for the beetle to land on it. He was curious to see what news his tiny comrade might have for him.

After the beetle relayed his message Naruto had a look of shock on his face that quickly became anger. Without another thought Naruto grabbed his staff and leapt out the window, and raced into the night.

**Sorry people but I got to leave you hanging right here. But don't worry I'll have the next chapter up by Friday to celebrate Naruto's tenth anniversary! As for this chapter I hope I didn't bore you to tears with it but I had to give you some answers to what was going on. Also I have to give credit to Dragon man 180 for giving me the idea to turn the creatures scythe's into weapons. And the sexy jutsu insect version Idea was also given to me by Dragon man 180 awhile back. Anyway please review, and have a nice day. **


	12. Cruel Intentions

**Yes my comp finally got fixed after three long weeks. I tell you it was murder, but I'm back and as promised I wasted no time in getting the chapter out. It's a good thing I had at least some of this chapter written out on paper because my comp had to be wiped clean. So I lost all my old chapters and what I had started out on a couple of my other stories. It sucks oh well what can you do? Anyway please enjoy the real chapter twelve!**

**Chapter 12: Cruel Intentions**

Naruto raced through the virtually empty streets of Konoha. He had decided alerting anyone of his findings would only waste valuable time. Leaping onto the rooftops to increase his speed he headed in the direction of the forest.

Meanwhile Mizuki was hopping from tree to tree with a huge grin plastered on his face. He had succeeded in stealing the forbidden scroll, along with something extra. "That was almost too easy" he mused. "Lord Orochimaru will reward me handsomely when I deliver him these most precious gifts."

After a good thirty minutes Mizuki decided he had put enough distance between himself and the village to take a break. Landing with a thump he dropped his cargo, and slouched against a tree. Pulling out a canteen he drank the contents, like a savage.

Tossing away the empty canteen, Mizuki stood up to leave. "I'd assume those foolish leaf ninja are on full alert by now. No matter I'll be long gone before they catch on to my trail." Grabbing the scroll he slang it over his shoulder. Mizuki then eyed his second prize and reached down to pick it up. He then became momentarily distracted when he heard a feint buzzing in his left ear. Not thinking much of it he swatted away the annoying insect.

After successfully riding himself of the bug, he tried a second time to grab his cargo. But he soon found himself being pestered by a couple dozen more insects. Mizuki began swatting angrily at the pest. "Damn bugs!"

"You know some insects respond to aggression." A voice calls from a short distance away.

Mizuki whirled around at the sound of the voice. He had a look of confusion as he watched Naruto emerge from behind a tree. 'What the hell, why is he of all people out here? Surely it's a coincidence.'

Mizuki decided his best bet would be to play it cool. "So Naruto what are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed, after all you have a big day tomorrow."

Naruto only shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go out for a walk. But what brings you to this neck of the woods Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki eyed Naruto suspiciously. "I was given a mission; needless to say it's classified." Mizuki replied calmly.

Naruto adjusted his glasses and stared at the bundle on the ground next to Mizuki. "I didn't realize the Hokage assigned missions to kidnap fellow leaf ninja."

Scowling Mizuki leapt backwards to put some distance between Naruto and himself. "So you caught on to me, but how?"

Naruto outstretched his hand to reveal two beetles. "I keep two of these on Hinata at all times. One female so that I may track her down if need be. And one male to report to me any distress she might be in." Naruto answered.

"That's clever; I didn't know you were so protective of the girl."

"Enough tell me why you're trying to kidnap Hinata, and release the genjutsu already." Naruto demanded.

Mizuki chuckled. "My my you are perceptive." Mizuki says while releasing the genjutsu. The bundle on the ground became shrouded in smoke. Once it cleared an unconscious, bound and gagged Hinata lied before them.

Naruto scowled and gritted his teeth in anger.

Mizuki only grinned "what's wrong Naruto, you look upset. And if you have to know I planned on delivering your little friend to lord Orochimaru, as a show of loyalty."

"So you planned on turning traitor to join the snake man. On top of that you tried to make off with my best friend, and use her as a bargaining chip?"

Mizuki had a sinister smirk. "Yeah that about sums up my plan."

"Then you're a fool. Even without my interference you would have been caught before you made it to the border. But now that you have dragged one of my precious people into this scheme of yours, I'll see to it myself that you don't make it out of this forest."

Mizuki erupted into laughter. "Never in my life would I have expected such sentimental rubbish coming from someone like you."

Naruto instantly caught the hidden message behind Mizuki's words. "Someone like me?" Naruto says in a sullen tone.

Mizuki knew it was time to play his trump card. "That's right Naruto haven't you ever wondered why the village scorns and rejects you? And it's not because of that freak show of clan you come from. It's because the demon that attacked our village twelve years ago is in fact sealed away inside you. That's right mommy and daddy have been keeping secrets along with the rest of the village. Now tell me how does it feel to know you are the demon incarnate of the nine-tailed fox that destroyed so many lives?"

Naruto's face portrayed a look of utter defeat. He cast his vision towards the ground and away from Mizuki.

Seizing the opportunity Mizuki unlatched the giant shuriken from his back and threw it full force at Naruto. He grinned like a mad man as he watched the shuriken plunge into Naruto's chest, and pinned him against a tree.

Satisfied with his work after observing the carnage, Mizuki wrenched the shuriken out of Naruto and watched his lifeless body fall limp to the ground. "Hn I expected the great kyubi to have been more of a challenge."

Mizuki's eyes then became wide as he watched Naruto's body dissolve into tiny beetles. "What the hel…" Before he could finish his sentence Mizuki was hit hard from behind.

Mizuki was sent tumbling until his face met with a nearby tree. Mizuki pulled his aching face from the splintered wood, and turned around to the sight of three Naruto's. One had the scroll in his hands, while another was holding the unconscious Hinata. And the last was crouched down with his staff pointed towards Mizuki.

Mizuki was confused he was more then sure revealing such heavy information on Naruto would surely leave him vulnerable. Mizuki wiped away the blood from his lip and stared at Naruto with contempt. 'Damn can this green genin really be a match for me?' Mizuki shakily lifted himself to his feet. "I acknowledge your strength Naruto, but you're still just a genin who's in over his head."

"It's true I may be just a genin, but you should know not to ever underestimate me." Naruto replied calmly. "By the way I have to admit telling me about the nine tailed fox would have been a good idea for defeating me, if you would have tried it about a week ago."

"I see, you found out prior to this battle. Never the less don't underestimate my abilities either!" Mizuki roared as he charged the trio of Naruto's.

Naruto's clones leapt into the trees to stay clear of the fight while Naruto himself remained where he stood.

Mizuki performed a quick set of hand signs, and created five clones of himself. Each pulled out a kunai as they raced towards Naruto.

"A cheap parlor trick like this won't work on me." Naruto says while charging head on to meet Mizuki. Mizuki eyes went wide as Naruto bypassed his clones and headed straight for him.

Naruto leapt into the air and brought his staff down on Mizuki. Mizuki managed to block the blow with his kunai, but lost his footing do to the force of the blow. Naruto seized the opportunity to deliver a kick to Mizuki's gut. Naruto then followed his attack with a vicious swipe with his staff to Mizuki's face.

Mizuki was sent spiraling into the ground, tearing up the dirt in his wake. Coughing up blood and a couple of teeth Mizuki tried to lift himself back to his feet, but collapsed do to the pain.

Naruto placed his staff back into his sheath and walked leisurely over to Mizuki. "It's over Mizuki; you haven't the strength left to beat me. So I'll give you the option of letting you return to the village with me with only a damaged ego. Or I'll drain you completely of your chakra and drag you back to the village. Either way you will have to pay for your crimes."

Mizuki's eyes were blood shot with rage. "How dare you patronize me!? You speak as if this is over!" Mizuki pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Naruto whom merely dodged it without much effort.

Naruto sighed "I guess I have my answer then." Naruto says while extending his arms and releasing a massive swarm of beetles that engulfed the now screaming Mizuki in seconds.

After a minute or so Mizuki's screams died out and Naruto recalled his beetles back into his body. Revealing an unconscious Mizuki lying before him.

Naruto walked over to a tree and leaned against it. His two clones soon joined him. "Well guys looks like operation rescue Hinata was a success. I guess all that's left would be to head back to the village." Naruto's clones simply nodded their agreement.

"But before we go I want to take a look at that scroll."

Naruto's clone holding the scroll raised his eyebrow. "Is that a good idea it could be highly classified or something, I mean why else would Mizuki want to get his hands on it so bad?"

"Exactly I want to know why he tried to pilferage it."

"I agree with the boss" says the clone holding Hinata. "I mean we might as well at least have a look at the thing. After all it was boss who stopped Mizuki from stealing it in the first place surely we deserve an answer as to why Mizuki wanted to steal it."

"Two to one it's settled then" Naruto says gesturing for the clone to open up the scroll.

The clone holding the scroll reluctantly opened up the huge scroll and gave a quick scan over its contents. Before his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I think you're going to like this boss." The clone says handing over the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll from his hand and read over the contents himself. "I see it's a jutsu scroll. Not just that but so far all the jutsu in this scroll are rated from B to A rank. Well no wonder Mizuki wanted to take this with him, a ninja could learn a lot from this scroll. In fact Naruto says getting a mischievous grin on his face as he spotted a jutsu that instantly caught his attention. I think I might be able to learn something from this as well."

Little did Naruto know someone else had been thinking the same thing. "That boy" Sarutobi chuckled watching the scene from his crystal ball. 'Not even an official genin and yet he's already completed an A rank mission and now a B rank. He's setting quite an impressive track record.'

Sarutobi then hit his intercom to speak with his assistant. "Akiko please call off the search for Miss Hyuga, and the scroll of sealing. For both have been recovered and will be returned soon."

"Yes Hokage-sama it shall be done" Akiko says from over the intercom.

After relaying his message Sarutobi slouched back into his chair and massaged his temples. 'I guess it won't hurt to let Naruto learn at least one jutsu from that scroll he's deserved it after all.'

Yawning tiredly Sarutobi picked up the stacks of paper with all the new Genin hopefuls bios and skill list. Luckily for him he managed to get most of the team assigning done early that day only nine students from Iruka's class remained.

But unfortunate for him Iruka's class would prove to be the most difficult class to sort out. Sarutobi began to think about the meeting he had with the Jonin early that day.

* * *

(Earlier that Day)

"Kakashi seeing that you are the senior Jonin here I'd like to hear who'd you like to have placed on your team this time around. But I can't promise you will be granted whom ever you request. This is merely to help me with my final decision."

Kakashi placed his little orange book into his pocket to give his full attention. Well Hokage-sama seeing that I wasn't given a choice in training Uchiha Sasuke, my other two picks would have to be Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Naruto."

"And you feel this would be a well balanced team?" Sarutobi asked eyeing Kakashi suspiciously."

"For the most part yes after all I was assigned a first strike team this year and Sasuke and Naruto are the cream of the crop when it comes to ninjutsu and taijutsu. Though I'm told Sasuke and Naruto may go at each others throats every now and then. But a friendly rivalry could prove beneficial for both of their training. And Sakura has a brilliant mind and the only one with any genjutsu capabilities she'd do well to help balance the team."

Iruka looked at Kakashi as if he had lost his mind. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I have to disagree with Kakashi's request."

"And why's that Iruka?"

"Well I've watched all three of them interact over the years. And I'll be the first to tell you Naruto and Sasuke are like oil and water, their so called rivalry isn't friendly in the slightest. In fact there's not much of a rivalry there, it's more of an obsession Sasuke has with surpassing Naruto. And Sakura would only aid to the dysfunction of the team. She's infatuated with Sasuke and all ways takes his side no matter the situation, may he be right or wrong. And Sasuke would surely use Sakura as means to get under Naruto's skin."

"I see" Sarutobi says while rubbing his chin. "Then tell me in your opinion who would Naruto best be suited to partner with?"

"To tell you the truth Hokage-sama I've been racking my brain over that question for a long time now. Naruto ability wise surely belongs on Kakashi's team but the ability to work together well is a big part of a ninja's career. And unfortunately I don't think that would be possible for Naruto if he were to be placed on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke.

"But if assigning the teams were only about who gets along well putting Naruto, Shino, and Hinata on the same team would be a no brainier. But skill wise it would make more sense to place Kiba, Hinata, and Shino on the same team. Their abilities are better suited for tracking while Naruto belongs on the front lines. Plus we're in need of a tracking team this year to meet our quota."

"That's right that brings me to you Kurenai considering you will be Sensei for this years tracking team have you decided on three candidates?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I have to agree with Iruka and request Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba be placed on my squad."

Sarutobi nodded. "I'll take your request into consideration, as for you Asuma have you decided on any Genin?"

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. "Yeah I've decided to go with Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Hopefully under my tutelage these three will become as renowned as the original InoShikacho trio."

"I see, well I'd like to thank you all for your assistance. You've left me with a lot to think about. You're excused me and Iruka will make the final decisions and inform you first thing in the morning."

The three Jonin bowed before excusing themselves from the room.

Sarutobi took a heavy hit from his pipe once the Jonin left the room. "Ah Naruto it seems I don't have much of a choice, putting you on any team other then squad, seven eight, or ten would drastically lower your chances of passing the real Genin exam. But what team to place you on?"

Iruka stared at Sarutobi for a moment, before an idea came to him. "Hokage-sama I know this is rarely done but there's still an alternate solution to this dilemma."

* * *

(Present Time)

Sarutobi stared at the nine Genin papers for a moment before placing them together in groups of three's. "I hope I've made the right decision."

An hour later an ecstatic Naruto raced through the trees. With a still unconscious Hinata in his arms. A short distance behind him one of his clones had a bound Mizuki slung over his shoulder while the last clone had the forbidden scroll clutched in his arms.

Naruto couldn't help the grin splitting his face. He had succeeded in learning the desired jutsu for the most part. Though it was still incomplete he was sure that it was nothing a day of shadow clone training couldn't help fine tune.

His mood became even better when he noticed Hinata began to stir in his arms. Slowly opening her eyes she first noticed she was being carried by someone. After her eyes adjusted to the dark she could make out the golden spiky hair and whisker marks that could only belong to one person.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata says in a startled voice.

Naruto grinned down at Hinata causing her to blush. "Hey it's about time you woke up you must have really been out of it."

"O-out of it but what's going on, where are we?"

"Mizuki tried to kidnap you and pawn you off. As for where we are, were on the outskirts of the village but we'll be back soon enough." Naruto answered.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Mizuki-sensei tried to kidnap me?"

"Yeah he tried to take you along with that scroll." Naruto says pointing to the clone behind him holding the scroll. Hinata peeked over Naruto's shoulder and caught site of Naruto's two clones holding Mizuki and the scroll.

"You mean to tell me you can't remember anything, not even when you got captured?"

"It's all kind of a blur after the meeting with my father. He was scolding me for graduating with the rank of fourth in our class."

Naruto looked genuinely confused. "I can't believe he would scold you for something like that. What's wrong with graduating fourth out of our class? You only lost out to Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba."

"That's true but I would have graduated fifth if it weren't for your five month absence. And father said as a Hyuga and heir to the clan I should have been top of the class. After that I left the Hyuga manor to help clear my mind. And I can't remember anything after that."

"I see, Mizuki must have noticed you walking alone when he made his move. Damn snake."

After a moment of silence Hinata finally decided to ask a question that had been on her mind. "Um Naruto-kun not that I'm not thankful for you rescuing me, but how was it that you found me after I was kidnapped?"

Naruto looked like a dear caught in the headlights. He didn't know why but he felt weird telling Hinata that he keeps such close tabs on her. "Well uh you see the truth is well the truth is a ninja never reveals his secrets."

Hinata put on a smile for Naruto and accepted his answer without question. After all Naruto was willing to take on a Chunin without backup for her sake. Gratitude was all she could and should feel towards Naruto at the moment.

Noticing Hinata accepted his answer Naruto inwardly sighed. 'Dodged a bullet there, I mean how would she react if I told her I keep a couple of my friends on her at all times? Would she be angry that I invaded her privacy to such an extent, or she might think I'm some weird stalker? Yeah it's probably best not to tell her.'

Five minutes later Naruto along with his clones landed at the main entrance to Konoha. They were immediately greeted by two Anbu, and three Hyuga branch members one that Naruto recognized as Neji.

One Anbu wearing a bear mask stepped forward to Naruto. "Naruto Aburame your assistance has been most appreciated, but we will take care of things from here."

Naruto only nodded before dispelling his clones leaving Mizuki and the scroll to drop on the ground. "Sorry about the scroll" Naruto says ignoring the fact the unconscious Mizuki landed on his face.

The two Anbu members grabbed the scroll and Mizuki and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Has lady Hinata been injured?" Neji ask noticing Naruto was carrying her.

"Actually she hasn't, I was carrying her because she was unconscious. And I guess it slipped my mind to put her down once she woke."

Hinata was fighting back a deep blush. She knew all along she could have easily made the trip back on her own two feet, but didn't want to miss out on the chance to be carried back by Naruto.

"If that's the case set her down we will escort lady Hinata back to the Hyuga manor." Neji says obviously annoyed with the whole situation.

Naruto gently set Hinata down on her feet. "You're good to walk right?" Naruto says still holding Hinata under the shoulder for support.

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

Naruto released Hinata from his hold. "Good I guess I'll see you tomorrow at orientation then."

Hinata merely nodded before she began poking her index fingers together, a habit Naruto hadn't seen Hinata do in two years.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked knowing Hinata only poked her fingers together when she was nervous about something.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Hinata says with her blush growing deeper.

"Hey don't think anything of it after all yo…" Before Naruto could finish Hinata had already planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving Naruto completely speechless.

Naruto absentmindedly touched the spot Hinata kissed him with his hand. He stared blankly as Hinata briskly walked off with Neji and the two other branch members.

"That was unexpected." Shina says walking up to Naruto from behind. Caught in his stupor Naruto jumped at the sound of her voice. "Okaasan how long have you been here?" Naruto says trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Long enough, you just can't seem to stay out of trouble for more then five minutes." Shina says motioning for Naruto to follow her back towards the Aburame mansion.

"Yeah it seems trouble follows me around or I find it. It's getting annoying really."

Once Naruto and Shina returned back to the Aburame mansion, Naruto immediately went to his room. Naruto dropped himself on his bed like a pile of bricks. It was late and he was beyond tired. But no matter how hard he tried to fall asleep he couldn't quite get Hinata's kiss out of his mind.

The spot her lips had touched his skin burned with a comfortable feel. He didn't want to admit but he rather enjoyed it.

Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration. 'Oh come on Hinata's my best friend I can't think of her like that. After all it's not like she likes me in that way it was only a friendly gesture. Just her way of saying thank you nothing more!'

After twenty minutes of mentally arguing with himself Naruto was eventually able to fall asleep.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Sarutboi stared at the photo Naruto submitted for his Ninja registration. On the photo Naruto was crouched in a position with his staff extended into what Naruto believed to be a badass pose.

"Pretty sweet right?" Naruto says gleaming with pride.

"It shows character at least most Genin simply stand there for their photos. I see you don't believe in doing anything the traditional way."

"Well yeah where's the fun in that? Heck I even thought about throwing on a bit of war paint to make it even more memorable."

Sarutobi got a mental image of Naruto wearing war paint and was glad Naruto had enough sense not take it that overboard. "Well it's a good thing you decided against it. These registration forms are what we use when assigning missions and we need to be able to recognize all of our ninja on them."

Just then the door burst open, and a boy no older then eight ran in. "This is it old man today's the day I take you out and claim the title of fifth Hokage!"

The boy whipped out a shrunken and charged Sarutobi, hell bent on defeating the old man. Before he could reach him he stumbled over his own feet and slammed his face on the hardwood floor.

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched the boy writhe in pain on the floor. 'Wow is this kid serious.'

Sarutobi sighed. 'Konohamaru as if I don't have enough on my plate.'

Konohamaru shakily lifted himself to his feet wiping away the tears from his eyes. "You it was you that tripped me." Konohamaru says pointing an excusing finger towards Naruto.

"As if kid, you tripped do to your own lack of grace." Naruto says getting up from the chair he was sitting on. "If you don't mind Hokage-sama I should probably get going. The team assigning starts soon."

"Yes Naruto you maybe excused."

"Just wait a minute!" Konohamaru yells. "You're not getting away with tripping me!" Konohamru pulled out a concealed kunai and ran towards Naruto. In a blink of an eye Naruto had Konohamaru's arm bent behind his back with his Kunai pointed against the back of his neck.

Konohamaru winced in pain. "Hey you can't do this to me. I'm Konohamaru grandson of the third Hokage!"

"Is that so, then why don't you try acting like someone worthy of such an honor?" Naruto then released the fuming boy and walked out of the room.

Konohamaru massaged his throbbing arm before taking off after Naruto.

Sarutboi could only shake his head at the event that had just unfolded. 'Hm I hope Konohamaru doesn't cause too much trouble for Naruto.'

Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha in the direction of the academy. He didn't have much on his mind so he pulled out a book on advanced arts of sealing.

Naruto then became aware of a small bundle following him. Already knowing who was in it he simply decided to ignore it. A few blocs later Naruto was becoming annoyed with the boy following him. "Alright Konohamaru you can come out now that disguise of yours is terrible."

Konohamaru pulled the blanket off. "So you saw through my disguise, I guess you're even better then I thought."

"No your disguise was just bad I couldn't tell if you were supposed to be a rock or laundry. So tell me why are you following me around?"

"Because I'm going to be your apprentice and you will be my new trainer."

"Pass" Naruto says while walking away.

Konohamaru quickly caught up with Naruto. "But I really need a new trainer, please boss."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Boss huh."

"Yeah you're the boss."

Naruto sighed. "Well I guess I really can't refuse one so eager. But tell me you say you need a new trainer what's wrong with your current one and why do you want to become Hokage?"

"You mean Ebisu-sensei he's okay I guess but he's not nearly as cool as you. I mean he treats me like I'm royalty. I want someone to train me who won't hold back because I'm the honorable grandson. That's why I want to become Hokage so people can see me for me and not just honorable grandson."

"I see" Naruto says observing Konohamaru. 'His intentions are nobler then I gave him credit for.'

"Alright Konohamaru you got your self a trainer well part time trainer at least. After all I have my own training I'll be undergoing and ninja missions as well."

"That's fine with me boss, so what are you going to teach me first?" Konohamaru says energetically.

Naruto put his hand up in a thinking pose. "Well I only have a little over an hour before orientation. So I'll teach you something that isn't too complicated. Let's see I got it I'll teach you a jutsu that will knock even the Hokage flat on his butt." Konohamaru's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Tell me can you use the transformation jutsu?"

"Of course boss, what do you want me to transform into?"

Naruto surveyed his surroundings before spotting a girl about the age of sixteen. "You see that girl over there I want you to transform into her."

Konohamaru attempted to do what he was told and transformed into the girl. Only Konohamaru's version of the girl was obese and anything but pretty.

Naruto slapped his hand over his head. "Man I got my work cut out for me."

An hour later Naruto was sprinting to the academy. Trying to teach Konohamaru the sexy jutsu in just one hour went with many hitches. Luckily Konohamaru was able to pull it off after Ebisu showed up and tried to pry him away from Naruto. The jutsu didn't have the desired effect on Ebisu, but Naruto was able to reprimand Konoharmaru's failure with his harem version of the jutsu.

Once Naruto got to the academy he slowed his pace and calmly walked into the already bustling classroom. Iruka looked up from his desk as Naruto walked in. "Ah nice of you to join us Naruto."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I got caught up in something."

"You mean the Mizuki incident last night?"

"So you heard about that?"

"Of course I did he was my assistant after all, and I have to say what you did was simply reckless. But never the less I'm proud of you." Iruka says with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei"

"Think nothing of it, just go and take your seat so we can get started."

Naruto did what he was told and made his way up to his usual seat next to Hinata and Shino. First thing he noticed was Hinata kept stealing quick glances at him as if she was afraid to make direct eye contact with him.

'Hinata-chan must still feel a bit embarrassed about kissing me on the cheek last night. But why, could it mean she really does…. no damn it. Stop thinking thoughts like that!'

Deciding to cast the thoughts aside Naruto took his seat between Hinata and Shino.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Shino" Naruto greets them happily. "You guys excited or what?"

"I'm actually more nervous then excited what if none of us are put on the same team?" Hinata says still averting her gaze from Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all I have a strong suspicion you and Shino will be placed on the same team."

"But how could you know that?" Hinata says looking Naruto in the eyes for the first time that day.

"Well just think about it you two would be perfect for a tracking unit. With your Byakugan and Shino's use of our kikai, assigning you two to a tracking team just sounds right."

"But you can also use your insects for tracking as well, so there's still a chance that all three of us will be placed on the same team."

"As much as I would like that, I've never heard of two members from the same clan being placed on the same team."

"I believe Naruto maybe correct in his assumptions. But still we can't rule anything out until we hear the teams for ourselves." Shino says before returning to his silent demeanor.

Iruka stood up from his desk and cleared his throat loudly to gain the attention of the genin. "Alright class settle down, I'll be reading off your teams and Jonin instructors so listen carefully."

Iruka then began calling off the teams. Sasuke for the most part didn't care who was placed on his team, they would only be dead weight in his opinion. Shikamaru was bored with the whole situation and only hoped his teammates wouldn't prove troublesome. Sakura was praying to kami that she would be placed on Sasuke's team, while Ino was doing the same. Kiba only hoped he wouldn't get stuck with Sasuke or Naruto considering he wanted to be the strongest member on his team. And Choji was to busy stuffing his face with barbecue flavored chips to even notice what was going on.

Soon enough Iruka arrived at team seven.

"Team 7 will consist of our rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and your third member will be discussed with you once you meet with your Jonin instructor Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke merely scoffed, while Sakura was practically cheering to the heavens.

Ino sprang from her seat after Iruka finished naming off team seven. "How'd I lose out to you billboard brow?"

Sakura gave Ino a peace sign. "Sorry Ino but true love conquers all."

Naruto could only shake his head at the two girls. 'It's hard to believe the two of them became Genin the way they behave.'

"Quiet down" Iruka yelled. "Now as I was saying Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Hinata slumped her head, while Shino remained stock, and Kiba grinned knowing that the position as team leader was as good as his.

'I figured as much.' Naruto thought. 'It still sucks though knowing I won't be teamed with Hinata or Shino.' Naruto could see the dejected look on Hinata's face. "Hey Hinata-chan it's alright who knows maybe we will get to work with each other in the future. Hinata perked up a little after Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"Team 9 is still an active cell, so moving on to Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin-sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino's slumped down in her chair completely defeated. "I get stuck with the laziest kid in the academy and the boy who'd eat his own hands if they weren't attached to him."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath. "Just my luck I get teamed with the loudest and most troublesome girl in the academy."

"And finally that brings me to you Naruto." Naruto gave his full attention to Iruka. "It would seem that you won't be placed on a Genin team."

Naruto stood up so fast he knocked his chair over and startled half the class. "What the hell are you talking about Iruka-sensei just what do you mean I won't be placed on a Genin team!?"

The rest of the class stared on in silence. Even Sasuke was giving his full attention to the situation.

"Just calm down Naruto and let me explain. You see placing you on a suitable team proved harder then expected. So it was the Hokages decision to have you placed under an apprenticeship as opposed to a Genin squad."

Naruto was speechless, he didn't quit know what to think about being placed under an apprenticeship.

Sasuke was inwardly fuming at the news. "Damn that Naruto why does he get all the special training? Now he'll get to learn without any of these losers to slow him down. That apprenticeship should be mine.'

"And my Jonin-sensei who is it?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked at the paper in his hand. "Your Jonin-sensei is…" Before Iruka could finish a bundle came crashing through the window the bundle unfolded and two kunai pinned it to the sealing leaving the tarp to hang.

Naruto stared on in horror as he took site of the woman standing in front of the tarp that read Anko Mitarashi Naruto Aburame's Jonin-sensei.

**Well there you have it folks man that was a long one I guess I'm finally starting to build some writers stamina. I must have caught a lot of you off guard with my decision to make Anko Naruto's sensei. I have to admit I originally planned on just putting Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura. But people wanted a Shino Hinata Naruto team. And there were people that were against a Shino Hinata and Naruto team so I decided to just go with something that's rarely done. Besides I believe I can make the story a lot more interesting with this decision. If you hate me for it sorry but it's impossible to give everyone what they want. **

**On another note I'm sorry if the fight between Mizuki and Naruto blew, Mizuki is just so damn weak it's hard to make a good fight scene with him. And as for anyone reading my Filling the Void and A New Dream I'll have those chapters out by Friday. Anyway I hope you're excited for the next chapter and as always please review and all that other jazz. Shinonigga out. **


	13. Anko sensei

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. And I'm happy a lot of people were pleased with my decision to make Anko Naruto's sensei. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Anko-sensei**

The class stared on in bewilderment at the bizarre looking woman before them. She was sporting a toothy grin as she noted the stunned faces of the students in the class. 'Gets them every time.' She thought to herself.

Naruto for his part wanted to shrink away into nothing. He was completely embarrassed by Anko's introduction. 'Damn you old man Hokage of all the people, you had to choose Anko-san!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

Anko scanned over all the students until her eyes fell on Naruto. "Naruto Aburame, meet me at training ground eleven in five minutes. And if you're even a minute late there's going to be hell to pay!"

Iruka took that moment to step away from behind the tarp. "Um Anko-san you're actually an hour early the Jonin instructors aren't to pick up their students until after lunch."

Anko's face went red do to her embarrassment. "Oh well fine eat your damn lunch then meet me at the training field!" And with that Anko disappeared in swirl of leaves, leaving behind a stunned class of Genin.

Naruto sat back down in his seat and tried to ignore the curious stares the rest of the class were giving him.

Hinata didn't know what to think of the lady all for the fact that she was a bit vulgar. Shino knew a bit about her from what Naruto had told him. But experiencing the woman's behavior first hand left him to question just how sane she actually was.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be thankful or jealous that he wasn't paired with the woman. He believed she was definitely a weird one, but weird different and strange usually meant powerful in the ninja world. He concluded he'd need to learn more about this woman.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't help but want to laugh at Naruto's misfortune. 'Serves the baka right. He probably thought he was such hot stuff when Iruka-sensei announced he was going to be given an apprenticeship.'

"Lucky bastard" Kiba thought. 'How'd he get paired with such a hot Sensei?'

"Alright class" Iruka says getting the attention of the students. "You're free to go and have lunch now but you're to report back here in an hour. Your Jonin-sensei will pick you up then."

The Genin started to file out of the classroom with their respective teams to have lunch and learn a bit about each other.

Naruto decided to join Hinata, Shino, and Kiba considering he didn't have a team of his own to have lunch with. They choose to have lunch on the roof of the academy.

"So Naruto, you must be excited about having that woman as your sensei." Kiba says with a perverted grin.

Naruto took a bite of his sandwich. "What could have ever given you such an idea? If you didn't notice Anko-san is a bit different."

"Who cares about that, did you see her killer body?" Kiba says practically drooling at the mouth.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino stared at Kiba as if he was nuts. "Kiba you perv she's only like twelve years our senior, plus she's my sensei!" Naruto says completely grossed out by Kiba's apparent attraction to Anko.

"Perv your one to talk, I haven't forgotten the stunt you pulled during the Genin exams." Kiba says while Akamaru barked his agreement.

"I only used a bit of perversion to poke a little fun at Iruka-sensei I'm not an actual pervert like you." Naruto says before returning back to his lunch.

"Say what you want but you can't perfect a jutsu like that without some in depth research first."

Naruto didn't say anything after all he couldn't' deny he hadn't had some dirty thoughts that led him to the creation of the sexy jutsu.

Hinata couldn't contain her blush at the conversation the two were having.

"Why don't we discuss something that doesn't involve which one of you is the bigger pervert?" Shino says becoming irritated with the two boys.

Fifty minutes later Naruto departed ways with Team 8. They went back to the academy to meet their Sensei, and Naruto made his way over to training ground eleven to meet Anko.

Naruto wasted no time in getting there. He knew Anko was embarrassed about showing up early and she was more then likely going to take her frustrations out on him.

Once Naruto got to the training ground he simply stood there and waited for Anko to show up. It was ten minutes later when Naruto had to dodge a hail of senbon all aimed at different spots along his body. "Shit" Naruto says ducking and diving between the senbon.

"Good reflexes gaki." Anko says leaping from atop a tree branch.

Naruto glared at Anko. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill me."

"Don't kid your self none of those senbon were aimed at vital spots. Besides if you can't dodge a few senbon you'd obviously be a waste of my time."

"What ever just tell me you don't plan on greeting me that way every time we meet?"

"Who knows" Anko says with a cynical smirk. "It could be far worse next time. Maybe I'll aim at vital spots, or lace the senbon with poison."

Naruto paled. "I think I've confirmed it you're completely out of your mind!"

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your sensei?" Anko says in a playful manner.

"Sorry Anko-sensei I didn't mean to be rude." Naruto says with obvious sarcasm.

"Whatever gaki just have a seat we have a few things to discuss." Naruto did what he was told and sat down in the grass.

Anko started to speak in an all business manner. "First off I need to know if you're ready for the hell I'm going to put you trough. I don't intend to baby your little ass like the rest of the Jonin are going to do with their students. Being a Ninja is serious shit, and I'll treat my training as such. So I can promise you now that every time we train you're going to leave bruised, battered, and aching all over."

Naruto had knots in his stomach after hearing this.

"Second considering it's only the two of us I won't be able to teach you team work fundamentals accurately. That's why it's already been discussed that you will occasionally be paired with the other teams to develop your skills in that area."

Naruto nodded his understanding. 'Awesome that means I'll still get to work with Hinata and Shino."

"Well that's about it gaki, so do you think you have the balls to take on my training or what?"

"You know Anko-sensei I remember telling you that day in the forest that I don't run from any challenge. And nothing has changed since that day."

Anko grinned. "That's good, I'm sure we'll have…fun" Anko says in a mischievous tone. Naruto merely eyed Anko nervously.

"Alright gaki as tradition goes were supposed to start with introducing ourselves. You're likes dislikes dreams all that shit."

"Well considering you're the Sensei here shouldn't you go first?"

Anko huffed "Fine gaki my name is Anko Mitarashi Special Jonin, I like torturing, sweat bean soup, Dango, and torturing. My dislikes are long haired pale faced snake bastards. My dream is to capture said snake bastard string him up by his tongue, and gut him like the pig he is."

Naruto was speechless for a moment; he could only pity the poor bastard when Anko got her hands on him.

"Ok gaki let's hear it already." Anko says impatiently.

"My name is Naruto Aburame, I like my family, Hinata-chan, ramen, training, and studying the art of sealing. My dislikes are people who fight for their own selfish ambitions. And my dream is to one day become Hokage."

'Hn so basically he's just Mr. Noble.' "Ok gaki before anything becomes official here I need to make sure you're even worthy of becoming a Genin so I've arranged a little test."

Naruto shot up from his position on the ground. "What do you mean I've already passed the Genin exams!?"

"Oh that, sorry to burst your bubble gaki but that test doesn't mean jack shit. Basically your Genin exams at the academy were only to select candidates to take the real test. I mean come on who the hell couldn't perform a henge, transformation, substitution and clone jutsu?"

Naruto couldn't deny the truth to that. The Genin exams did seem relatively simple now that he thought about it. "So the rest of the Jonin will be putting their students through the same test?"

"More or less, each Jonin is aloud to administer any test they deem appropriate. Now about my test I give you the option to take it right now or you can hold off until tomorrow, what's it going to be gaki?"

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me so let's just do it now." Naruto says with determination.

Anko grinned from ear to ear. "I was hoping you'd say that." Anko then held out her hand. "Hand me your headband gaki."

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face. "Huh why what for?"

Anko's eye twitched. "Just do it damn it!"

Naruto reluctantly removed his headband and handed it to Anko. "What kind of test is this?" Naruto asked irritably.

"Survival and I mean that in every sense of the word." Anko says while tying Naruto's headband around her thigh.

"Of course it had to be survival." Naruto says cursing kami for forsaking him.

"So you think you're ready to become a Genin then I want you to prove it. The test is simple you only have to take back your headband to pass and stay alive of course." Anko says with a twisted smile. "Use any weapons or abilities you have and I suggest coming at me with the intent to kill. You have until sunset to get this headband back. If you don't well let's just say you won't need it because I'll be sending your ass back to the academy."

Naruto was as pale as a ghost. 'Shit she's a Jonin how can she actually expect me to beat her. This isn't fair maybe if I had a team it would be possible but one on one my chances are slim. I'll have to surprise her if I'm to have any chance at getting that headband back.'

The training field became deathly quiet as Naruto and Anko stared each other down. The wind then blew harshly as if signaling the two to begin their bout.

Naruto decided to make the first move and threw a hail of shuriken at Anko. Anko pulled out a kunai from seemingly no where and blocked the incoming shuriken. When Anko finished blocking the shuriken she noticed Naruto had disappeared from view.

'Hn so that's how he wants to play.' Anko says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto watched Anko disappear from view from his hiding spot under a bush. 'Damn I lost her. I'll need a better strategy if I'm to take her down.'

Anko surveyed Naruto's hiding spot from a nearby tree with a smirk on her face. 'The gaki's not bad at hiding himself but he's still far from perfect. Maybe I should send a little present his way to flush him out.'

Naruto was trying to come up with a game plan when he heard a faint buzzing as if a fuse had been lit. Naruto turned to his side to see a kunai only a few feet from him with an explosive note attached to it. "Shit!" Naruto leapt from the bushes just in time to avoid the brunt of the explosion.

Naruto landed back in the clearing where he originally started the match. 'Damn Anko-sensei isn't messing around she could have blown my face off.'

"Ready to throw in the towel gaki?" Anko says appearing behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to face Anko. "I'm just getting started." Naruto says while pulling out his staff and extending it. Naruto charged Anko and swung his staff at the back of Anko's knee in an attempt to trip her.

Anko with much grace leapt over the staff and aimed a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under the blow and brought his staff up and hit Anko in her stomach. Anko burst into a cloud of smoke after the blow.

"Shadow clone?" Naruto says while quickly observing his surrounding to find the real Anko. Naruto then heard a small cracking noise beneath him. He tried to leap into the air but Anko's hand sprang from the ground and caught him by the ankle.

"Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" Naruto was dragged into the earth with nothing but his head remaining on the surface.

Anko grinned down at Naruto. "Aw gaki I thought you would have been more fun but you're making this to easy."

Naruto stared at Anko from his position. "I'll warn you Anko-sensei you should know not to underestimate me." Naruto then popped into a cloud of smoke.

Anko's eyes grew wide. "Shadow clone but when did he…" Anko turned around just in time to see Naruto outstretching his hand in an attempt to grab his headband off her thigh.

His hand stopped just inches from the head band. "What the hell a snake." Naruto says eyeing the snake wrapped around his wrist. He followed the snakes body all the way back to Anko's sleeve.

Anko had a cocky smirk on her face. "You like it gaki this is my Striking Shadow Snake jutsu."

Anko then pulled Naruto with the snake and slammed him hard on the ground. Naruto's body then began to dissolve into thousands of beetles.

'Those insects I'd almost forgotten the gaki's an Aburame I'll need to keep an eye on those damn bugs.'

Naruto watched silently from his hidden position in a tree. 'She's good just when I thought I had her she pulls this. I'll need to rethink my approach clones will only work for so long.'

"I'll have a better advantage if I take this fight deeper into the forest." Naruto was about to move from his spot but found himself being ensnared by wire. Naruto followed the wire back to its source only to find Anko perched on a nearby branch.

"Going somewhere gaki?" Anko says while performing some quick hand signs. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes bulged as he watched the fire travel along the wire on a crash course with his body. "Oh shit" The fire met its intended target and engulfed Naruto in flame.

When the fire died down only a charred log remained.

"Hn substitution this gaki is quite the escape artist. Oh well that just means I get to have some more fun."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was currently hiding under a bush. 'I can't afford to keep playing ring around the rosy with her. I'll have to resort to some heavier offensive attacks.' Naruto got up from his spot and dashed deeper into the forest.

Feeling that he was out of Anko's line of fire Naruto pulled off a scroll attached to his waist. He muttered release and all his ninja equipment was laying before him. "Let's see I have a total of ten kunai, twenty shuriken, thirty yards of ninja wire, five paper bombs, two smoke bombs and one flash bomb." Naruto grinned I can work with this.

Meanwhile Anko was trudging through the forest in search of Naruto. "Damn how'd I let the gaki give me the slip? Oh well it's not like he'll stay hidden for to long after all he needs this head band. But position as predator is a lot more fun then acting as prey."

"I got it." Anko performed a series of hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" When the smoke cleared a six foot viper was there. "Hey Nioi I need you to help me track down someone."

"Do you have anything with the targets sent Anko-san?"

Anko pointed to the headband on her thigh. The snake nodded its understanding and slithered close to Anko and flicked its tongue around the headband. After registering the smell the snake started tasting the air for Naruto's scent. "I have it Anko-san"

"Good work Nioi, lead the way."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"That should just about do it" Naruto says wiping away a bead of sweat. "Now all that's left is to lure Anko-sensei into this area."

Naruto was about to go in search of Anko but stopped when he saw the hail of senbon heading his way. Naruto tried to avoid the senbon but their numbers proved too numerous. He ended up with two impaled in his left shoulder, while another two were in his right thigh and the last had hit him in his right forearm.

Naruto winced in pain as he wrenched out the senbon. Anko emerged from behind a tree with a victorious smile on her face. "I see I finally managed to inflict some pain on you."

"Yes you did now allow me to return the favor." Naruto says while performing a familiar hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The area became shrouded in smoke and when it cleared one hundred plus Naruto clones stood at the ready. Each clone extended their hand and summoned beetles that transformed into exact clones as well doubling their numbers.

Anko whistled. "That's quite impressive gaki I've never seen so many clones. But how about I even the playing field?" Anko ran through some hand signs, and slammed her hand onto the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

The area once again was covered in white smoke and when it cleared Anko stood atop a massive Python.

Naruto was speechless to say the least but shook it off. He had one goal in mind and he'd be damned if he failed. Giving the clones the go ahead they charged at the behemoth of a snake.

Anko eyed the incoming clones with barely restrained excitement. 'This gaki is just full of surprises. "Alright Uwabami have fun I'll take care of the real one." Anko leapt from off the snakes head and over the charging Naruto's.

Anko landed in front of Naruto. "While your clones entertain my friend how about we have some fun?"

Naruto had the rarest of smirks on his face. "I was hoping you'd come in face me." Naruto swiftly pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Anko." Anko easily avoided the incoming projectile then charged Naruto."

Anko never noticed the kunai after passing her had sliced through a line of wire. Releasing a hail of hidden shuriken and kunai. Anko saw the incoming weapons and knew her only option would be to jump over them. So she leapt into the air and landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Nice try gaki, but you'll need to come up with a bett…" Anko was interrupted by a familiar sound; she turned her head and spotted the explosive note only a foot away from her. Anko barely had time to leap out of the explosions range. Naruto took that opportunity to get behind her and catch her in a reverse bear hug.

"What the hell are you doing gaki?" Anko shouted in protest.

"You'll see" Naruto says as he began to dissolve into thousands of beetles while still holding on to Anko. Anko eyes widened as she noticed the beetles where attaching themselves to her and were quickly getting to work on absorbing her chakra.

"Shit at this rate he'll drain me dry in a minute. How'd I get so carless?" Anko landed on the ground with very little grace do to her chakra depleting. "I'll have to work fast" Anko says while running through some hand signs. "Wind style: Wind Pulse!" A powerful gust of wind erupted from Anko's body blowing off all the beetles attached to her."

Anko was breathing hard after her ordeal. 'That gaki I can't believe I fell for his trap, what the hell kind of Jonin am I? Oh well what's done is done, besides after using so many clones the gaki's chakra will surely be depleted drastically as well." Anko then looked to the sun to gauge what time it was. "He only has about thirty minutes before sunset, so he'll probably make his last stand soon."

Naruto eyed Anko from his hiding spot. His plan didn't succeed how he intended but he was content with the amount of chakra he managed to absorb from her. He then observed the battle between the snake and his clones. His clones where whittled down to about twenty or so while the snake looked to be in bad shape. He could tell his reaming clones would be done in by the snake but the snake would probably dispel afterwards do to lack of energy.

Naruto then eyed the sun he knew he had twenty to thirty minutes at best before sun set. "I guess I don't have anymore time to play it safe it's all or nothing now." Naruto began to funnel chakra to his fist and crept towards Anko.

Anko managed to catch her breath. Just in time to see Naruto come darting through the brush straight for her. Anko noticed Naruto's right fist was enveloped in a swirling whorl of wind.

"Wind style: Feather Haymaker!" Naruto tried to thrust his fist into Anko's mid section but Anko managed to catch him by the wrist.

"Impressive gaki, Feather Haymaker is quite the Jutsu. If only you could have hit me with it."

Naruto glared as the bird head shape whorl began to fade in his hand. Anko then delivered a solid kick to Naruto's stomach sending him tumbling into a tree.

Naruto lifted himself from the ground and pulled out his staff. 'I don't have much time left I'll have to win here and now.'

Naruto charged Anko and swung his staff at Anko's head. Anko ducked under the staff but Naruto continued his barrage and kept swinging his staff with an elegant grace. Anko for her part was dodging the blows seemingly effortless.

Naruto was getting pissed. He tried catching Anko with an over head swing of his staff but she back flipped and caught his staff with her feet and wrenched it out of his grasp. Anko thrust the staff into a nearby tree and imbedded into the bark.

"There now let's see how tough you are without your little stick."

Naruto shifted into a taijutsu stance and went back on the assault. Anko had to admit that Naruto's Taijutsu skills were anything but mediocre for he was keeping her on her toes. But the overall results were the same no matter how hard he tried he couldn't land a blow.

"Come on gaki you have about five minutes to get your headband back or it's off to the academy with you." Anko taunted Naruto.

Naruto tried his best to keep a level head. Between the dwindling time limit and Anko goading him he found the feat becoming increasingly more difficult. 'I guess I have no choice it's time to reveal that jutsu.'

Anko had landed a vicious kick to Naruto's face sending the boy hurdling face first into a tree. Naruto's body dropped limp, but popped into smoke revealing a log.

Anko turned around just in time to avoid a kick aimed at the back of her head curtsey of Naruto. "Hurry up gaki three minutes left and it's all over."

Naruto tried fruitlessly to land a blow on Anko but he found his body was about to reach its limit. 'Damn this is it I don't have the strength to go on'

Anko noticed Naruto's hits and movements were starting to become sluggish. 'So the gaki has reached his limit he only needs to last two more minutes I wonder if he'll make it.'

Naruto was about to try and deliver a punch with everything he had left but collapsed onto the ground.

Anko stared blankly at the collapsed Naruto before walking over to him. "So gaki that's it, and I had such high hopes for you. So do you have anything to say before I haul your ass off back to the academy?"

"Yes I do" Naruto panted "don't underestimate me." Naruto then pulled his hand into a hand sign and muttered "Boom"

Anko tried to leap away from Naruto but it was too late. Naruto had exploded after muttering boom.

The blast sent Anko crashing into a tree. Before Anko could regain her bearings a small note of paper floated down in front of her and exploded into a brilliant flash of light. Anko was blinded by the flash and when her vision came to she was greeted with the grinning face of a battered Naruto with his headband already tied back around his forehead.

Anko rubbed her aching head. "That was quite the show gaki. Exploding Shadow clone right? Just where the hell did you learn that Jutsu anyway? "

Naruto set down opposite of Anko. "I learned it from that scroll Mizuki tried to steal. It was supposed to be my trump card I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you unless you lowered your guard that's why I saved that jutsu for the very end."

"Hm a Jonin bested by a Genin I guess that makes you an official ninja of the hidden leaf. And here I thought for sure you didn't have a chance of getting that headband back."

"What!" Naruto shouted. "You mean you gave me a test you knew I had no chance in passing that's cruel even for you."

"Calm down gaki my heads already beating like a gong. Yes I didn't think you could get back the headband but I planned on passing you based on if you managed to stay on your feet by sunset. Why do you think I engaged you more often then necessary? If this was truly about you getting the headband I would have done most of the hiding and defending and far less attacking"

"That dose make sense I guess, but I just thought you were adamant about hurting me."

"Don't get me wrong gaki I did get a kick out of thrashing you. But seeing you managed to impress me by getting your headband back before sunset I think I'll treat you to some dango as a bonus."

"Dango how about ramen?"

"Not a chance in hell gaki I still remember what you did to my wallet the last time I treated you to ramen."

Naruto's face faulted. "I guess I shouldn't have burned that bridge."

"Hm who knows maybe if you manage to impress me again I just might take you out for ramen. Anyway what do you say we get going already?"

Naruto nodded and got up to follow Anko.

* * *

(Later)

At the dango shop Naruto couldn't help but notice the excessive amounts of dango Anko was scarfing down. He figured that's how it must look when he's offered free ramen. 'Wow she's going to burn a hole in her wallet at this rate.'

"So uh Anko-sensei why was it that you choose to become my Sensei?"

Anko turned her attention to Naruto. "Because you interest me gaki?" Anko says with a mouth full of dango. "I knew you had potential after what I saw what remained of that curse seal creature you defeated. And after today you've only cemented my belief, even if I did only fight you at half my strength."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Half your strength how'd you do that?"

Anko pulled back her left arm sleeve, and pointed to a seal on her forearm. "It's a chakra inhibitor seal; old man Hokage placed it on me to make sure I didn't kill you by mistake during the test."

"That was thoughtful of the Hokage I'll have to thank him the next time I see him."

"You damn right you should thank him, if I'd been up to full strength whipping your ass would have been child's play." Anko says while reaching for another dango stick. "Hey old man Katsumi how about another round of sake? I mean the good stuff not the watered down shit you try to pass off as liquor."

"Uh Anko-sensei should you really be getting tanked in the company of your student?" Naruto says already noticing Anko's slightly glazed over look.

"Aw gaki you've killed a men, and you're worried about seeing me get a little shitfaced? Your to much of a goodie two shoe, we'll have to work on that."

Naruto frowned "I'm no goodie two shoe. Or have you forgotten about the huge bill I left you with?"

Anko shot Naruto an icy glare "Don't remind me."

"Fair enough, but on a lighter note when do we start doing actual missions."

"In two weeks or so, I want to focus on your training a bit before we start those damn chores that the Hokage tries to pass off as missions."

"Chores?" Naruto says confused.

"Yeah since you're a new Genin you're required to perform D-rank missions. Which are just bunches of chores like painting fences, returning lost pets, babysitting, and yard work."

"What that's crap I don't won't to waist my skills on stuff like that."

"And I agree with you, if anything the academy gaki's should be doing those damn chores. To tell you the truth you're ready for C rank missions right now. But the Hokage will probably give us some long boring speech about how D-ranks help build skill and a bunch of nonsense like that. But don't worry after we complete a few of those D-ranks I'll personally request a C-rank."

Naruto grinned. "You know you're not all that bad Anko-sensei"

"Why thank you gaki." Anko says before digging back into her dango. Naruto followed her example and began to munch on the dango in front of him.

"Oh yeah Anko-sensei I wanted to ask you one more thing." Naruto says but got no reply. Naruto turned to face Anko but her seat was currently being occupied by a straw dummy with a note attached to it.

Naruto had a confused look on his face. But grabbed the note off the dummy anyway and began to read it. "Naruto we begin training tomorrow at seven am sharp at training ground eleven and you'd better not be late. By the way you don't mind picking up the tab I'm kind of low on cash? P.S. paybacks a bitch."

Naruto crumpled up the letter and stared at the numerous empty plates and countless skewers that once had dango on them. "Damn you Anko-sensei!"

Anko snickered as she leapt from roof top to roof top. "That should teach the gaki not to try and pull one over me again."

**Well there you have it peeps Naruto's and Anko's first true interaction together. Oh yeah as for the manga I'm really getting into it, Sasuke's finally being revealed as the asshole he is. But alas some foolish Sasuke fans have already rushed to his defense saying he's being controlled by Danzo or Madara. As for me I think that's a load of crap Sasuke's an evil bastard plain and simple. I hope the Raikage rips him apart even though that most likely won't happen. Because once again Sasuke has been given another power up and he's probably unstoppable at this point. Anyway enough rambling about the manga. As for the next chapter I think I might start the wave arc. And I know it will probably be like the one hundredth rendition of the wave mission you've read but bare with me. To be honest I was thinking about having Naruto not go on it, but there's something I need to do with it to add to my story. Well as always please review and until next time peace.**


	14. Joureny to Wave

**Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 14 it's a real accomplishment in my book. Anyway I guess I don't have much to say here except thanks for the support, and on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Journey to wave**

Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his aching muscles as he weaved through the busy streets of Konoha. The last four weeks had been pure hell to say the least. Anko's training methods were far worse then he could have ever expected. On top of that, the D-rank missions were really starting to piss him off.

Though he was happy to spend time with teams eight and ten during those so called missions. He simply couldn't understand how painting fences, tracking down lost pets, and babysitting helped build experience. Only thing Naruto could truly be grateful for at the moment was that he'd yet to be paired with Sasuke's team.

Naruto was so drowned in his own misery at the moment he didn't even notice he had reached his destination until he bumped into someone. "Sorry" Naruto mechanically answered not even looking at the person he had bumped.

"And what's got you in such a state gaki?"

Naruto looked up to see Anko staring at him with a questioning look. Naruto threw on a fake grin. "It's nothing Anko-sensei, just had a few things on my mind."

Anko merely shrugged. "Well whatever gaki let's get going seems the Hokage has another mission for us."

Naruto obediently followed Anko into the Hokage tower where they would be given their next assignment. Upon entering the building Naruto and Anko ran into team eight. Naruto instantly cheered up at seeing them.

Anko went off to talk with Kurenai and left Naruto to mingle with team eight. "So you guys just get in from one of those delightful missions?" Naruto asked the group.

Kiba scoffed "Actually were on our way to one now." Kiba says with much contempt. "Man I'm telling you I'm sick of this kid stuff, were ready for the real deal." Akamaru barked his agreement. "But Kurenai-sensei keeps denying us higher ranked missions."

"Kiba it has only been one month since we started missions yes? So if Kurenai-sensei believes we are still ill prepared then we must trust in her judgment as our sensei."

Kiba frowned at Shino, but said nothing more on the subject.

Naruto then turned his attention to Hinata. "So Hinata-chan what's your opinion on this? I see Kiba's all for some harder missions, and Shino's fine with just trusting Kurenai-sensei's judgment. But what about you?"

Hinata didn't like to be torn between her two teammates but answered as truthfully as she could. "Well I'd also like to be given the opportunity to test our skills. But if Kurenai-sensei believes we require more experience then I'll trust in her decision."

Naruto nodded "I see well I'm not gonna lie I'm ready to start doing some real ninja missions. I swear if I have to catch that hell spawn Tora one more time I'll feed him to Anko-sensei's snakes."

Kiba silently agreed with Naruto's reasonable punishment for the demon cat remembering his own painful encounters with it. Just when Kiba was about to throw in some of his own less then humane suggestions for punishing the cat, he was interrupted by Anko, and Kurenai's return.

"Alright gaki social time is over the Hokage wishes to see us now."

Naruto sighed before waving team eight off and following after Anko. When they got into the mission assigning room The Hokage was seated next to Iruka with an assortment of papers already lined up.

"Ah Anko, Naruto it's good to see you." Sarutobi spoke in a cheerful tone. Picking up the stack of D-rank missions he began to scan over them, much to Naruto's irritation. "Now let's see what available missions I have for you. There's helping a civilian grocery shop, watching over a book store for today, and it would appear the Daimyo's wife cat has escaped again."

Naruto was about to openly protest to being assigned to another D-rank, but Anko beat him to the punch.

"No, no, and no" Anko says defiantly.

Sarutobi along with Iruka gave her a quizzical look. "You refuse to take any of these assignments Anko?" Sarutobi says knowing full well things would come to this.

"That's right, look with all do respect Hokage-sama, I believe the gaki has already performed enough services to prove he's ready for something a little more challenging then grocery shopping."

Iruka sighed he knew Anko could be difficult at times but he thought he'd try cooing her anyway. "Anko-san we all know Naruto is an accomplished fighter, but he still has a way to go. Besides he's only completed about half the D-ranks the other squads have done. And none of those have yet to be granted a higher rank mission."

Anko scowled "I don't care what the other gaki's have been doing; I just know my student is ready."

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe to calm his nerves. "Anko you do realize the importance of these D-rank missions, but seeing that Naruto is an exceptional case I'll grant you what you want."

Anko and Naruto shared equally wide grins.

Sarutobi then shuffled through a stack of C-rank missions until he spotted one that seemed fitting. "Here I have a C-rank that should prove simple enough for you two."

Anko took the paper in her hand and read over it. "So where to escort a bridge builder back to his homeland and guard over him until he completes some bridge?"

"That's correct in fact you'll be meeting the client now." Sarutobi says signaling for his assistant to retrieve the client.

Naruto was surprised to see an elderly and obviously drunk man come stumbling into the room.

"This is Tazuna, Tazuna these two will be your escort back to the land of waves."

Tazuna took a long gulp of the sake in his hand and eyed his two escorts. "This is ridiculous, I asked for a group of skilled ninja to escort me. Not a kid who looks like he still belongs in diapers, and a scanty dressed woman."

Anko leisurely tossed a kunai through Tazuna's bottle of sake and the contents spilled all over his chest. "Listen if it weren't for you being hammered at the moment I'd done much worse for you insulting the gaki and myself." Anko says in a playful tone that made Tazuna even more nervous then he had been.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. 'Does Anko always have to be so difficult?' "Like I was saying you're to meet at the north gate at seven am tomorrow is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Both Naruto and Anko answer in unison.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto yawned as he waited along with Tazuna at the north gate for the arrival of Anko.

Now that Tazuna wasn't wasted he noted Naruto did look a lot more capable then he originally thought. 'Hm perhaps I've underestimated him just because he's a kid, but he does look like one serious ninja. Or maybe he's just posing guess I'll find out soon enough.'

At six fifty four Anko appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Morning there Tazuna, and gaki."

Naruto scowled a bit still not liking being referred to as gaki all the time. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

Anko raised her eyebrow at Naruto. "What you mean you don't like that? Well in that case I'll continue to do so."

Naruto could only sigh. "Anyway should we get going Anko-sensei?"

Anko looked at Naruto with a smirk "Not yet gaki we still have to wait for the rest of the team to arrive."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "The rest of the team I thought it was only us."

As if on cue team eight came walking in from the distance all except for Kurenai. Kiba was grinning something fierce and Shino remained stoic as ever while Hinata had a look of uncertainty on her face.

'This is so awesome, my first C-rank and I get to complete it with Naruto's sensei. Man she's gonna flip when she's how kickass I am.' Kiba thought as he came bounding up to Naruto and Tazuna.

Naruto's grin was equally as wide as Kiba's as he watched team eight walk up to them. "Awesome guys I had no idea you'd be joining in on this mission."

"Yes we weren't' informed into late last night. Kurenai-sensei is away on a mission and requested that Anko-sensei allow us to go on the mission with you." Hinata says happy that Naruto was as excited as having them along as they were.

"Well what ever reason I'm just glad you guys are coming along for the ride. And by the way why didn't you tell me about this last night Shino?"

"You were asleep when I was informed via letter, and I didn't wish to wake you. And once morning arrived you had already gone."

"Oh makes sense I guess."

Tazuna getting irritated with the pleasantries suggested they leave immediately.

"Alright gaki's you heard the man let's move out!"

Three days had come in gone since Naruto accompanied with team eight had left for wave country. They where currently walking through a nameless forest and Naruto was bored to say the least. It had been two days without so much as a whisper of danger. Taking in the sights had managed to entertain him for the first day but now it was simply repetitive.

Anko also shared Naruto's way of thinking. Anko knew the mission was only a C-rank with a low chance of real danger, but she had at least expected some bandits to make there presence known. 'Damn this is boring; I hardly call this a step up from painting a fence.'

Kiba wasn't so much as bored as he was disappointed. He was hoping some foolish bandits would ambush them so he could show just how kickass he could be.

Hinata on the other hand believed they were more fortunate to have not encountered any trouble and didn't wish to do so.

Shino was neither happy for there apparent luck or disappointed he hadn't got to test his medal. He was simply content with just observing the wildlife he rarely if ever seen back in the village.

Boredom finally getting to him Naruto decided to pass the time by having a chat with Hinata. "Say Hinata-chan do you think there's anything strange about this mission?"

Hinata shot Naruto a questioning look. "I don't understand Naruto-kun what do you mean by strange?"

"Well so far this mission has been way too simple to be a C-rank; I mean we haven't come across one sign of trouble. It just seems there's more to what's going on here then what we've been made to believe."

Anko could over hear the two talking and silently agreed with Naruto. 'This gaki's perceptive.'

Hinata none the wiser only smiled at Naruto and assumed he might have been over analyzing the situation. That was until she spotted the puddle up ahead in the road. 'Hm that's odd a puddle in the middle of the road and I'm more then certain it hasn't rained in quite some time.' Hinata silently muttered Byakugan and observed the puddle. Doing her best to keep from making any indication of what she discovered she turned her slightly nervous gaze towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned back at her and answered Hinata's unspoken question "I know." Naruto then gave Anko a questioning look that seemed to ask what should we do?

Anko for her part sported at toothy grin and licked her lips. 'So Naruto and Hinata have caught on?' She then noticed Kiba's normally goofy expression was far more serious then normal and he was muttering something to Akamaru. She then turned her attention to Shino and do to his impossible to read body language she could only guess that he had noticed as well.

Choosing to act as if they didn't notice the suspicious puddle the team continued on there path. Just as they passed the puddle it began to transform into two ninja. The ninja where dressed in black tattered cloaks, and sported gauntlets with abnormally huge claws attached to them. There gauntlets where connected to each other via chain signaling a combined attack of some sort.

The two in a burst of speed ran towards there targets and leapt into the air. Wasting no time they wrapped there combined chain around Anko. Anko tried to free herself from the chain but her efforts proved fruitless. The two ninja grinned towards each other before pulling on the chain with all there might.

Naruto and team eight turned around just in time to see Anko being shredded into shards of flesh that rained down before them.

"Anko-sensei!" Team eight shouted in unison. Naruto for his part remained calm and collective.

Shino being next to regain his cool instantly positioned himself in front of Tazuna and outstretched his hands ready to defend the old bride builder.

The two ninja then eyed there prey and choose there next target. How about you little girl one of the ninja spoke. Him and his partner charged towards Hinata but were met with an angered Naruto with his staff already in hand.

Wasting no time Naruto tossed his staff like a javelin and caught the chain and pinned it into a nearby tree. The two ninja tried desperately to free the chain from the tree. "Fuck it's really in there" one of the ninja complained as he tried wrenching out the staff.

Naruto not wanting to give the ninja a chance to free themselves gracefully flipped on top of the chain and delivered two simultaneous kicks to the ninja's faces. The ninja stumbled in pain and decided to release there gauntlets and abandon there primary attack weapon.

The ninja ran in opposite directions in an attempt to get Naruto off a least one of there asses. One ninja went after Kiba while the other went after Tazuna whom was being guarded by both Shino and Hinata at this point.

"So they think they can take me on" Kiba said cockily to Akamaru. Kiba set Akamaru down on the ground and readied himself into a fighting stance. "Just take it easy boy I got this." Kiba charged his incoming foe with determination ready to avenge Anko through any means necessary. "Ultimate taijutsu: Tunneling Fang!" Kiba began to spin at a tremendous rate and barreled into the unsuspecting ninja.

The ninja was at a lost for words as Kiba plowed into him knocking him out instantly.

The last ninja saw through the corner of his eye his comrade being taken out. But he was determined to see the mission out to the end and continued on his path towards Tazuna. Shino had already summoned a fair amount of insects that where in circling the trio and Hinata was in a Juken stance with her Byakugan blazing.

Unfortunately for the ninja he never had a chance to reach his target do to the snake that coiled around his neck and slammed him forcibly into the ground knocking him out.

Anko retracted the snake back into her trench coat and casually walked over to the stunned Genin, Naruto being the exception. "Good work gaki's I'm officially impressed with the way you handled yourselves."

Kiba had anime tears running down his eyes. "Anko-sensei we thought well we thought that you were…"

"Dead? Come on give me more credit then that it would take a hell of a lot more then these two clowns to put me down."

"But how did you escape Anko-sensei?" Hinata nervously asked. "We saw you being shredded."

"She used a substitution" Naruto says rejoining the group.

Anko then tied the two ninja to a tree before pulling out a packet of smelling salt to awaken them.

After the ninja awoke they stared around blankly trying to regain there bearings. "What how were you aware of our ambush?" One of the ninja asked.

"So that's what you call that. I've seen academy gaki's set up better ambushes then that. But here's a free lesson, next time you set up an ambush don't hide yourselves in a puddle of water in a place that hasn't seen rain for days."

"Wait a minute" Tazuna interjected. "If you where aware these men were going to attack then why did you allow these kids to fight? I could have been killed!"

Anko shrugged. "I needed to know exactly who they were after. So I lured them into a false sense of security by allowing them to think I had been killed. This brings me to my next point old man." Anko says leveling Tazuna a cold glare.

Tazuna nervously took a step back. "Just what do you mean?"

"To put it simply it would appear our new friends were after you." Naruto says cutting into the conversation.

"The gaki's right you didn't tell us you were being targeted by ninja. You only requested protection against bandits and other common thieves. If we had known ninja were after you this mission would have been classified as a B-rank mission and not a C-rank."

Tazuna looked taken aback and wasn't quite sure what to say. "So I assume you're going to abandon this mission."

"Logic would suggest we do so. This mission is beyond our level of training and there for we are ill prepared for it." Shino says before returning to his silence.

"Oh come on Shino forget your logic for once, we just can't turn our backs on someone in need." Naruto pleads with Shino.

"I've never suggested we turn our backs on Tazuna-san, I was merrily stating the proper course of action, besides it's Anko-sensei's decision not mine."

Everyone then turned there attention to Anko.

"Are we going to abandon the mission Anko-sensei" Hinata asked not having it in her heart to deny Tazuna there help.

Anko had a face splitting smile on her face. "Hell no! It's not every day you get an opportunity like this besides the sooner you gakis' deal with some real world shit the better."

Tazuna sighed in relief knowing he had dodged a bullet.

"But for this to work I need you to be completely honest with us for now on is that clear Mr. Tazuna?"

"You have my word there won't be anymore deception on my part."

"That's good to hear, now why don't you gakis get moving ahead me and Naruto have some business to take care of here."

"But what if were ambushed again, we will need yours and Naruto-kun's assistance."

"Don't worry there won't be another attempt on Tazuna's life in till who ever these clowns are working for become aware of there failure."

Team eight nodded before escorting Tazuna away from Anko and Naruto.

Naruto eyed Anko suspiciously. "Anko-sensei why did you ask me to stay and not the rest of the team?"

"Because you're about to get a crash course lesson in interrogation." Anko says with a twisted smile. The two ninja paled as Anko opened her trench coat like a shady merchant revealing an assortment of unfriendly and pointy objects. "Alright let's see who's in the mood to talk."

A moment later Team eight could hear the cry of anguish and pain from the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba says looking over his shoulder trying to identify the noise. "Sounds like something's being killed."

"It's most likely Anko-sensei; Naruto has told me she's second in command for Konoha's torture and interrogation unit. Perhaps she's milking those two ninja we caught for information." Shino says showing no indication he was bothered by it.

Hinata on the other hand looked perturbed. "Her tactics must be really ruthless to make those men scream in such away."

"Hn serves the bastards right they were trying to kill us after all." Kiba says not feeling sorry for the men in the slightest.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Anko had caught up with Tazuna and team eight. Team eight noticed Naruto looked as pale as a ghost.

"Um Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked the ghost faced Naruto.

"I'd rather not talk about it Hinata-chan."

"Don't worry about the gaki he'll be fine, besides he took it better then I would have thought. Now on to more pressing matters, but first I want to get camp set up before I discuss what we've learned from those ninja."

Thirty minutes later Naruto and company were seated around a campfire listing to Anko relay the information she discovered.

"First off those two ninja hail from the hidden mist village. There Chunin by the names of Gouzu and Meizu commonly referred to as the demon brothers. But there only small fry compared to the man there working for."

Team eight were on the edge of there seats while Anko spoke.

"There leader is none other then Zabuza Momochi also known as the demon of the hidden mist. Now he's one tuff bastard from what I've heard he's ranked as an A class missing ninja in the bingo book. And he's also one of the seven ninja swords man."

Kiba was practically drooling at the chance to go head to head with Zabuza at this point.

"Also you gakis should know with Zabuza being in intricate to this mission it's been bumped up to an A-rank."

Hinata had to fight back her nervousness. 'An A-rank mission I just hope we made the right decision to see this through to the end.'

"That's about all I was able to learn from those two in the short amount of time I had to play with them. So that leaves you to feel in the blanks Tazuna. Why do you have a man like Zabuza after your head?"

Tazuna shut his eyes as if thinking how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I do not know this Zabuza you speak of but I'm willing to bet he was hired by the man who truly wants my head. And that man is named Gato."

Anko's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean Gato the president of Gato corp.? But what would a man like him want with a simple bridge builder?"

"It's because he fears me or more like he fears my work. As of now I'm working on a bridge that will connect my home to the mainland."

Naruto looked confused as were the rest of the team. "I don't get it, why would he fear a bridge that connected your homeland to the mainland?"

"Hm most do not know but Gato's simple business man job is merely a façade. He's actually a tyrant that makes most of his millions through selling drugs and other contraband. On top of that he completely controls our country. You see wave country's primary income derives from what we can catch and sell from the sea. But Gato has gained control over all our shipping lanes leaving our country with no way to prosper. That's why I requested this be a C-rank. Because our country simply doesn't have the money to pay for a more expensive B or A ranked mission."

Naruto clenched and gritted his teeth in anger. He was ready to beat this Gato to an inch within his life.

"That's horrible how can someone be that cruel?"

"I don't know little miss, but that's why I have to complete this bride at all cost. It's the only way our country can have a chance of prospering again and step away from under Gato's shadow."

"Well you can count on us there's no way were going to let you and your country down." Naruto says with determination.

"I humbly thank you my daughter will be most pleased."

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto and company where seated on a small boat and where crossing a vast body of water into wave country. Naruto gawked at the massive unfinished bridge as they crossed the water.

"That bridge is huge when you told us you where building a bridge I didn't expect anything like this." Naruto says admiring the massive construction.

"Yes to craft something of this magnitude most take quite some skill." Hinata says also taken aback by the sheer size of the bridge.

Tazuna smiled enjoying the praise from the two Genin. "Well they don't call me a master bridge builder for nothing."

Once they arrived at the other end of the shore Tazuna suggested that they all stay with him at his home. Considering it was at least he could do for causing so much trouble.

After agreeing to Tazuna's proposal the team followed Tazuna on the trail that would lead to his home. About twenty minutes later Akamaru without warning leapt off of Kiba's head and darted into the bushes.

"Hey boy what are you doing?" Kiba called out to Akamaru. A moment later a white rabbit came darting out of the bushes being pursued by Akamaru.

"Huh that's weird." Kiba says observing Akamaru chase the white rabbit.

Naruto looked over to Kiba. "What's weird about a dog chasing a rabbit?"

"No it's not that, it's the color of the rabbit it's snow white. This time of the year that rabbit should be brown which means…"

"Get down gaki's!" Anko says while pulling Tazuna to the ground. Shino and Kiba dived for the ground while Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her along with him to ground just in time to see a massive blade cruise over there heads.

The blade impacted a tree and a tall man stood on the hilt of it. He was shirtless and had on a pair of pint stripe pants. The bottom of his face was covered in bandages and his arms where dressed in camo arm warmers.

"Hm your reaction wasn't bad for a bunch of green Genin. No matter you're all going to die here anyway." The man spoke in a chillingly cold voice.

"So you must be Momochi Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist." Anko says while dusting her self off.

"It's impressive you've heard of me woman, just who are you anyway?"

"Anko Mitarashi"

"So the snake mistress of Konoha has come to confront me herself I'm honored. But why don't you do yourself a favor and step aside. I have business with that old man, and there's no point in needlessly getting you and your students killed."

"No one's going to die here except you. Naruto I want you to help team eight guard Tazuna I'll handle this myself." Anko says while biting her thumb and preparing to summon.

Naruto along with team eight surrounded Tazuna and prepared themselves. Hinata activated her Byakugan, while Kiba ate and feed a food pill to Akamaru and Shino summoned a large amount of beetles to shield them. Naruto for his part lifted up his left arm sleeve revealing a seal. He then bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the seal and chanted release. When the smoke cleared Naruto was holding up his newly forged kusarigama.

"Kiba gawked at the weapon. "What the hell is that, it's almost as big as that guy's sword."

Zabuza was also observing Naruto's weapon with interest. 'I've never seen a weapon like that this boy might be some fun.' "So you're choosing to fight me then, a foolish move on your part."

Zabuza then disappeared from his spot along with his sword, and appeared in the nearby lake. "Hidden mist technique!" The mist slowly began to envelope the area in till visibility was practically gone.

Anko grinned before continuing with her summon.

"Damn I can't see shit through this mist." Kiba says now trying to pinpoint Zabuza with his heightened sense of smell."

"Kiba keep your voice down, from what Anko-sensei and I heard Zabuza is an expert at the silent kill."

"S-silent k-kill?"

"Just stay calm and keep your eyes pilled Hinata-chan we'll be fine."

"Naruto's right" Anko cut in. "Zabuza from what I've heard was renowned for his use in the silent kill. It's a technique that is performed in an instant without much if any warning at all. There are some rumors that say some don't even realize there dead in till they reach the after life. So don't let your guard down even for a second."

"Well done it seems you were able to leech a decent amount of Intel from the demon brothers. Regardless you'll still die here." Zabuza's voice echoed from all around them. "Now all that's left is to decided, Shall it be the larynx, spine, lungs, kidney, brain, jugular, liver, or heart?'

"What's he talking about?" Kiba says while still frantically sniffing the air.

"Eight points, boy." Zabuza answered with his voice resonating bloodlust.

Anko then released her own killing intent to counter Zabuza's.

Hinata collapsed to her knees. "W-what's this f-feeling it's l-like I'm being s-suffocated by it."

Kiba was also shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I don't know but what ever it is its got Akamaru scared to death."

Shino's hands were quivering but he managed to stay calm for the most part.

"This is the feeling that comes from two powerful ninja that intend to do battle. There desire to kill each other is so great we can actually feel it." Naruto says only mildly affected by the waves of killing intent.

"But how could you know that Naruto-kun?"

"Anko-sensei was nice enough to introduce me to the stuff during our second week of training. Needless to say I didn't handle it quite as well the first time."

"Enough of this die!" Zabuza then appeared in between Naruto and team eight and swung his sword in attempt to decapitate all the Genin along with Tazuna.

"Shit" Anko cursed as she darted towards her team.

"It's over!" Zabuza roared but his arm was caught mid swing by a viper protruding from Anko's trench coat."

Naruto took Zabuza's temporary loss of concentration to slice off Zabuza's head with his kusarigama. Zabuza's head fell to the ground and his neck spurted out water like a mini geyser.

"A water clone" Anko says while retracting her snake from the clone that turned into a puddle of water.

Zabuza appeared behind Anko and chopped her in two. But she merely popped into a cloud of smoke. "A shadow clone huh?"

Zabuza then felt a kunai press against his neck. "That's right you bastard it's over." Anko says while slitting Zabuza's neck. Zabuza made a gurgling sound before dissolving into another puddle of water.

"Damn another one?" Zabuza then came flying in with the intent of slicing Anko straight down the middle. "Shit no time to dodge it."

"Die!" but before Zabuza could reach Anko a massive python erupted from the ground and batted the rouge ninja away.

Zabuza went tumbling in till he crashed hard into a tree. "Damn bitch" Zabuza grunted. Before picking himself off the ground and jumping back into the fight.

Anko's snake went to meet Zabuza head on but Zabuza was able to make quick work of it by slicing off a good portion of the snakes' tail causing it to dispel. Anko then seized the opportunity to try and hit Zabuza with a fireball jutsu, but Zabuza was able to avoid the attack by diving into the nearby lake.

When Zabuza emerged from underneath the surface he climbed on top of the water and wasted no time in performing hand signs. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A massive dragon sprang from the lake and charged towards Anko.

Anko stood her ground and performed some lighting fast hand signs. "Earth style: Mud wall jutsu!" A wall of mud sprang from the ground and the water dragon crashed into it. The water dragon managed to destroy the mud wall and Anko was blasted by the shrapnel.

Anko went skidding across the ground tearing it in her wake. "Fuck I should have known not to try and use an earth style I've never been any good at them." Anko tried to lift her self to her feet but Zabuza was already looming over her preparing to strike her down.

"You fought well snake mistress but it's over."

Anko smirked before spitting in Zabuza's face. "Do your worst you asshole."

"Very well." Zabuza then brought his sword down but the blade was blocked by Naruto's kusarigama. "And just what are you doing boy?"

"What does it look like I'm saving my sensei?"

"Hn you're a foolish child, you can't see that you're in over your head?"

"I'll warn you not to underestimate me." Naruto says still battling Zabuza's zanbato for supremacy.

"Then give me a reason not to."

"Gladly" a clone of Naruto erupted from the ground behind Zabuza and swung the tail end of his kusarigama at the rouge ninja. Zabuza was pelted by the heavy ball in the ribs and a sickening crunch was heard. Zabuza was knocked clear across the area in till his back met with a nearby tree.

Zabuza grunted before coughing up a bit of blood. "Damn he managed to break a couple of ribs with that blow." Zabuza tried to lift himself to his feet but a hail of kunai pierced his body causing him to fall back down.

Zabuza howled in pain. As Anko walked over to him performing hand signs as she went. "This is it for you Zabuza Momochi; I hope you enjoyed your life because this is where it ends."

Suddenly two senbon needle soared through the air and impaled themselves into Zabuza's neck. Zabuza's body went stiff as he collapsed over apparently dead.

"It would seem you where correct he really did die." A masked ninja said from a tree branch adjacent from Zabuza's corpse.

Anko along with Naruto gave the masked ninja a quizzical look. Anko then strolled over to check Zabuza's vitals for herself. After she was sure Anko gave Naruto a node. "Yep he's dead alright."

The hunter ninja then appeared next to Zabuza's body. "I'm most grateful for your assistance taking him alone would have been most problematic. As for now I need to dispose of the body I bid you farewell." The masked ninja without another word disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Anko and Naruto where soon joined by team eight and Tazuna.

"Good work gaki's you handled yourselves well." Anko says while taking a seat on the ground.

"But we didn't do much of anything." Hinata says disappointed in her performance.

"Yeah Hinata's right it was all you and Naruto. We just guarded over Tazuna." Kiba said also angry he didn't jump into the fray.

"And that's pricelessly what I asked you to do. There's nothing wrong with following orders. It was a team effort and you all played your parts well, except this gaki." Anko says glaring at Naruto.

"What me, what'd I do?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"I told you to help guard Tazuna and leave Zabuza to me."

"But but…I thought."

"Just kidding gaki I'd be even more pissed if you would have let me die."

"I swear Anko-sensei you really like to see me sweat."

"I need something to entertain me. Anyway how much longer to we arrive at your home Tazuna I'm spent."

"Where only a few minutes away, and after what I've just witnessed it would be a privilege to have you stay at my home." Tazuna says completely blown away by the battle he had just witnessed. The team then set out to Tazuna house to recuperate from there long journey.

**Finally I'm finished with this chapter. My plan is to cram the wave mission into two chapters hopefully I can do so. Because I know people are sick of wave mission arc so I want to get it over with as soon as possible. And not that it's really significant but should Haku be female or male? Personally I really don't care. Well that's about it as always please review and peace out. **


	15. Preparations

**Ok. I have to admit this story has far exceeded my expectations. So I want to thank all the readers out there that made it possible. That includes the reviewers, people that added this to the favorites and alerts or even if you just took the time to read some of it. And I got to tell you I still have a lot in store for you with this story. It's really gonna get fun later down the road. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Preparations **

In a secluded area in the forest the hunter ninja laid Zabuza's lifeless body gently on the ground. Pulling out a pair of tweezers the hunter prepared to remove the deadly senbon needles that he'd placed in Zabuza's neck just moments ago. But to his surprise his arm was grabbed stopping him from pulling out the needles.

"That won't be necessary Haku" Zabuza says in a gruff tone. Sitting himself into an upright position he wrenched out the senbon from his neck.

"You know it's not wise to remove the needles with such force. One slipup and you really could have killed yourself." The hunter ninja spoke in a feminine voice.

"Hn it wouldn't have been a problem if you wouldn't have placed them so deep."

"Forgive me Zabuza-sama those ninja where sure to finish you if I hadn't intervened. So I had to make your death look convincing."

"What ever, its old news. And why don't you remove that damn mask you know how much I despise that thing."

Haku removed the mask revealing him in fact to be a beautiful young girl. She had long dark hair that was tied into a bun with two bangs that lied on both sides of her face. "With all do respect I think I should hold on to it. Besides it came in handy for tricking those leaf ninja."

Zabuza sneered. "Fine do what you want to then." Zabuza then tried to lift himself to his feet but collapsed and grasped his ribs in pain.

Haku looked at Zabuza with mild amusement. "Perhaps you should allow me to assist you back to our hideout. Besides you won't recover from that temporary death state I put you in for about a week. On top of that it would appear you've fractured about three of your ribs during that battle."

Zabuza gritted his teeth in anger remembering his humiliating defeat. "Damn that woman and that blond haired boy. Next time I meet them in combat I'll crush them."

"I'm sure you will Zabuza-sama." Haku says while pulling Zabuza's arm over her shoulder and helping him limp off to there hideout.

* * *

(Tazuna's home)

Naruto along with Kiba helped Anko limp her way over to a chair as they entered Tazuna's house. Anko had sustained more damage then she originally thought and needed assistance to Tazuna's home.

The moment they got Anko situated Tazuna's daughter walked in. She had dark blue hair and appeared to be in her upper twenties. Upon seeing her father she immediately went to hug him.

"I'm so great full you've returned unharmed." She spoke in a cheerful tone.

Tazuna let out a laugh. "Yep and it's all because these fine ninja, there truly something else."

The woman stared at her guest with an appreciative smile. "I humbly thank you for all that you've done. I just don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to my father. By the way my name is Tsunami and it's a pleasure to have you stay here."

"It was no problem; it's our job after all. By the way I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this here's my pal Akamaru." The small dog gave a yelp.

\Hinata gave a small bow "Hinata Hyuga."

Shino adjusted his glasses before giving his name. "Shino Aburame"

"And I'm Naruto Aburame." Naruto says in a far more cheerful tone then Shino had.

Tsunami stared at the two Aburame's for a moment. "You mean you two are related?"

"Yeah where brothers as a matter of fact, why do you ask?" Naruto says while shooting Tsunami a questioning look.

"No reason" Tsunami answers with a smile.

"And I'm Anko Mitarashi Sensei of these gaki's." Anko says from the chair she was sitting on.

"Well it's a pleasure to have met everyone. Oh yeah my son is out right now but I'm sure he'll be excited to meet all of you when he returns. As for now I should probably get dinner started."

"May I be of assistance?" Hinata says making her way over to Tsunami.

"But you're a guest here it wouldn't be proper."

"It's no trouble at all besides I insist."

Tsunami smiled. "Well I guess I can't deny your offer. Please join me in the kitchen."

Hinata made to follow Tsunami into the kitchen but was stopped by Anko.

"Just a moment Hinata. We have a few things to discuss before you go off to play chief" Anko says signaling for Hinata to return. Hinata nodded her head and walked back over towards the group.

"Good now first off I want to congratulate everyone on there performance, I'm truly proud of you gaki's. But as flawless as our performance was I'm afraid to inform you we haven't seen the last of Zabuza."

Naruto frowned at hearing this. "Just what are you getting at Anko-sensei? You don't mean he's still alive out there."

"That's exactly what I mean."

Tazuan paled at the grim news.

"B-but how could you be sure. That hunter ninja pierced him directly into the neck. No one should have been able to survive that." Hinata says panic evident in her voice.

"Listen in my line of work I've seen my share of shit before. And I was easily able to tell just from the points where those senbon hit that Zabuza was placed in a death like state. It would be easy enough for someone with enough expertise on the human body to hit those points."

Kiba sneered. "You mean to tell us that backstabbing hunter ninja was actually trying to help that creep? Man just wait in till I get my hands on that guy."

"Yes I also thought it strange, hunter ninja are supposed to destroy the body on the spot correct?" Shino says before reverting back to his normally silent composure.

Anko nodded.

Naruto now looked more confused then angered. "Wait just one second if you knew this the entire time why didn't you just destroy Zabuza's body when you had the chance?"

Anko glared at Naruto. "Use your head for once gaki. If I had done that, that mist ninja would have retaliated. I was injured and that mist ninja was an unknown variable, he could have been just as or even more powerful then Zabuza for all I know. And it was a gamble I wasn't willing to take."

"Oh come on Anko-sensei that hunter ninja didn't look any older then we do surely he couldn't be tha…"

"Quiet Kiba, in the ninja world age means nothing. I already know he's exceptionally skilled, just from the fact I wasn't aware of his presence in till he revealed himself. Not to mention to hit Zabuza from that distance would take great precision something, ordinary gakis' couldn't dream of doing."

Kiba remained silent.

"Well if what you say is true Anko-sensei how much longer do you think we have before Zabuza makes another move?"

Anko thought about it for a moment. "Well I'm no medic ninja, but I know it takes at least a week to recover from a near death like state. Besides that Zabuza, most likely sustained other injures during that battle. So I would say we have from anywhere from one to two weeks."

Naruto nodded "So at least that gives us some time to prepare for Zabuza's return."

"What's the point?"

Naruto, Anko, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all turned to look for the source of the voice.

There eyes fell upon a small boy no older then eight. He was dressed in green overalls, and wore a hat that shaded his eyes.

"What was that?" Kiba says obviously insulted.

"I said what's the point? No matter how much you prepare yourselves you won't stand a chance against Gato. He'll kill you all it's probably better that you just leave now."

Tsunami poked her head from the kitchen. "Inari that's no way to speak to our guest apologize at once."

Inari scoffed before heading upstairs to his room and slamming the door. Tsunami could only sigh before apologizing on Inari's behalf.

"What was that all about?" Naruto says confused at what had just transpired.

Tazuna had a sullen look on his face. "You will have to forgive him Inari's hasn't been himself since the incident."

Naruto raised his eyebrow "What incident?"

* * *

(Zabuza's Hideout)

Deep in the forest in a house built within the trees Zabuza laid bed ridden with Haku by his side.

"Pathetic" A short stout man spat in disgust. He was dressed in a business suit and had a pair of shades covering his eyes this mans name was Gato. "Just what the hell am I paying you for anyway?"

Zabuza remained quiet not paying Gato any attention.

"Hn to ashamed to even talk I'd be to if I just got my ass kicked by a tramp and a few kids. And here I was told you mist ninja where supposed to be the real deal. But your performance today makes me question if you're even worth your keep."

Haku glared at the man not liking the way he insulted Zabuza.

Gato only sneered at Haku. "You know I have it in my right mind just to off you myself and save a bit of money. In fact" Gato says approaching Zabuza with his two samurai body guards in toe. "I think I might just do that." Gato reached out for the bid ridden Zabuza as if in an attempt to strangle him where he lay.

Haku wasted no time in grabbing Gato's wrist and giving it a tight twist. The man yelled in pain. "Damn brat let go of me at once!"

"I will not allow you to touch Zabuza-sama with your dirty hands."

"Hey bitch let go of our boss!" One of the samurai yelled as him and his partner unsheathed there swords and charged Haku.

Before there eyes could even perceive it Haku was behind them in an instant. Without warning she fired off two senbon that hit the samurai in the back of there arms making them drop there weapons to the floor.

The man stared at the stone faced Haku in freight.

"I'll warn you I'm not in a particularly good mood right now. Try anything reckless and I'll kill you where you stand." Haku says in a menacing tone.

Gato gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine I'll give you just one more chance to get this job done. Fail me again and I'll cut your asses off you got that!?" After that Gato stormed out of the room with his samurai guards close by.

Zabuza continued to stare off into space even after Haku had once again joined him at his bedside. "You know Haku you didn't have to do that." Zabuza says slightly releasing the grip on his concealed kunai under his bed sheets.

Haku merrily smiled. "I know, but it's still too early to kill Gato. If we where to cause any kind of commotion here the true hunter ninja would surely be back on our trail. We must be patient."

Zabuza grinned under his bandaged face. "You're right as usual Haku, besides that spineless snake will get what's coming to him the moment we finish this mission. In the mean time we should focus our attention on that snake whore and her students."

Haku nodded "The one that carried that bizarre weapon seemed most skillful. To have been able to damage you so severely with one blow is quite a feat."

"Don't remind me just make sure when the time comes that you don't make the same mistake I did in underestimating that boy."

"I understand Zabuza-sama."

* * *

(Later that night)

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino where making there way towards the spare bedroom they where told to stay in when they heard a slight sobbing coming from one of the rooms.

"What's that?" Kiba says listing intently to the sound.

"That's the sound of someone crying I presume" Shino says still making his way towards the spare room."

"Must be that Inari kid" Kiba says while catching up to Shino. Naruto choose to remain where he was.

"Hey what's the hold up Naruto?" Kiba says stopping in his tracks.

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "Oh it's nothing you two go on ahead there's something I need to do."

Kiba only shrugged before following Shino into the spare bedroom.

Naruto as silently as he could opened up the door from where the sobbing was coming from. Inari was sitting atop his desk facing the open window that had a great view of the ocean below. Naruto noticed Inari was staring at a picture and had already come to the conclusion as to why Inari was crying.

Naruto walked over to Inari and placed his hand on his shoulder to console the crying boy.

Inari flinched at the sudden contact and tried to hide the picture. "W-what are you doing here?"

Naruto didn't answer why he had come. "That picture you're trying to hide it's your father right?"

Inari frowned before turning back around to face the ocean.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but for what it's worth I think your father was a brave and noble man for what he did."

Inari's eyes were wide. "How do you know about my father?"

"Your grandfather told us the story, your father was a true hero."

Inari began to weep louder. "Shut up heroes don't exist!"

Now it was Naruto that was frowning. "How can you say such a thing? To trample on the sacrifice your father made for this country."

"Because heroes aren't supposed to die!" Inari screamed through his sobs.

Naruto softened his frown. "You know I believe the greatest heroes out there are the ones that are willing to make that sacrifice. Someone willing to give there own life in order to protect those and what they hold most dear to them is a true hero." Naruto then made his way for the exit, but was grabbed on the arm by Inari.

"What makes you so sure" Inari says no longer sobbing.

Naruto grinned "Well let's just say my villages' greatest hero made a similar sacrifice as your father. Without him the entire leaf village would have been destroyed. And even though he was up against something that was deemed unbeatable he found a way in the end. Just as your country will."

Inari for the first time had a look of hopefulness in his eyes. "Do you really believe we could defeat Gato?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course I do, treacherous scum like him always get what's coming to them in the end."

"B-but how Gato is powerful and our country is weak."

Naruto outstretched his hand and pointed his index finger towards Inari. "Tell me what do you think when you look at this beetle."

Inari squinted his eyes to look at the little beetle on the end of Naruto's index finger. "I'm not sure I guess that it looks small and weak."

"Exactly, you feel as if this beetle is no threat to you because it's small and alone right? You could easily crush it if you felt the need to."

Inari nodded.

"That's how I assume Gato feels. He has power over you because your country is divided and everyone feels that there alone. But tell me how you feel after this." Naruto then summoned a mass of insects that swarmed all over the room.

Inari took a step back in watched the insects swarm his room in fear.

Naruto watched Inari's reaction in amusement. "You see one small insect may not seem very dangerous, but once there united they become a real threat."

"I think I understand." Inari says with a genuine smile on his face.

Naruto grinned before exiting the room to leave Inari to his thoughts.

When Naruto shut the door behind him he was met with a smirking Anko who had been listing in on the conversation. "You got quiet a way with words gaki very poetic."

Naruto sighed "do you have to take every opportunity you get to tease me?"

"Of course making your life as miserable as possible is one of my favorite hobbies."

"You're sick Anko-sensei."

Anko simply shrugged. "We all have our own taste. Anyway I just wanted to warn you and the other gaki's to get a good nights rest. The way I see it I got one to two weeks to get you prepared for Zabuza. So we'll be doing some Anko style training starting tomorrow."

Naruto lost the color in his face. "If it's anything like the training we normally do I'm not looking forward to it."

* * *

(The next morning)

Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba where sitting in a forest waiting for the arrival of Anko.

Kiba was starting to become bored with just waiting around so he decided to try and spark up a conversation. "Yo Naruto what do you think is taking Anko-sensei so long to get here?"

Naruto shrugged "She's probably out getting supplies for our training."

"Supplies huh, speaking of training what kind of training does Anko-sensei usually put you through?"

"For the most part normal training I suppose, it's just she always adds her own twist to them."

"Twist, what do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" Hinata adds now joining the conversation.

"For starters the first thing she had me do was tree climbing without my hands."

"But you already knew tree climbing before you even became a Genin." Shino says wondering why Anko would teach Naruto something he already knew.

"Yeah that's true but she said I wasn't proficient enough with it so she had me practice it her way."

"Well that's not that tuff Kurenai-sensei taught us that same chakra control exercise." Kiba says with a superior grin etched on his face.

"Yeah but did you have to do it with your hands bound with a one hundred pound sand bag strapped to you, while having senbon thrown at you as you ascended the tree?"

Kiba, along with Hinata and Shino simply looked at Naruto as if his story was complete ludicrous.

"I swear it was murder every time Anko-sensei landed a hit on me with a senbon. I'd plummet to the ground and without the use of my hands and that damn sand bag weighing me down I always ended up hitting my head."

"T-that's a terrible way to teach a student." Hinata says fearing for Naruto's safety.

"Nah it was actually a good way to teach me, I mean you learn quick when you don't want to go home with a concussion." Naruto says laughing at his own expense. "Anyway it's not chakra control exercises you have to worry about with Anko-sensei, it's sparing with her that's the real danger."

"How so?"

"Well sparing with Anko-sensei is more like survival training. And I mean that in every sense of the word. You literally just try and survive; she's tried to kill me on numerous occasions."

Anko appeared in swirl of leaves. "Now don't go spreading false rumors about me gaki, that's not nice."

Naruto scowled "I fail to see were I spread false information."

"Telling these gaki's that I tried to kill you. If I had actually tried to kill you, you wouldn't be here right now. I merrily tailor my attacks to always keep you on edge never to actually end your life."

Naruto crossed his arms in irritation. "Whatever just tell me how you plan on torturing us today."

Anko grinned menacingly. "Well you and I are personally going to play, and I'll have some shadow clones entertain team eight."

"So where doing survival training again?"

"You won't be but Hinata will." Anko says while casting Hinata a sinister smirk. Hinata had turned as pale as snow.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "Why Hinata-chan?"

"Because she as far as I can tell has some confidence issues. And if she's to go up against someone like Zabuza and that hunter ninja she'll need to know how to deal with her fear. Besides she'll only be dealing with a shadow clone she won't be in any excessive danger."

Naruto was about to openly protest but Hinata silenced him. "Its okay Naruto-kun Anko-sensei is right. I was terribly afraid when Zabuza attacked and completely lost my nerve. If Anko-sensei believes her training can help me build my nerve then I'll do it."

"I like the way you think gaki." Anko then summoned three clones. "Alright you take care of Hinata" she says pointing to the clone on the left. The clone grinned like a maniac before dragging Hinata off deeper into the forest.

"What about me and Shino Anko-sensei?"

"As for you Kiba your jutsu focus a lot on raw power which must eat away a lot of chakra so where going to build up your chakra." Anko pulled out a scroll and released the contents two pairs of iron leg weights and a sand bag poofed into existence. You can tree climb I presume."

Kiba nodded.

"Good, I'm sure you'll enjoy this just as much as Naruto did."

Kiba gulped already knowing what was in store for him. One of Anko's clones went to tie the sand bag to Kiba and hauled him off, with Akamaru following close by.

"Now for you bug boy."

Shino adjusted his glasses signifying his dislike of being referred to as bug boy.

"You're chakra control is definitely better then Kiba's so I'm going to have you complete a harder chakra control exercise." Shino nodded. "I want you to strap on those iron leg weights then follow my clone down to the lake."

Shino without a word of protest followed the clone down to the lake.

Naruto watched Shino go and silently prayed to Kami that his brother wouldn't drown. "So are you trying to kill everyone on this mission?"

"Oh calm down they'll be fine besides I thought you'd have more confidence in your comrades."

Naruto scowled but said nothing more on the subject. "Well now that everyone else has been given a training assignment what am I going to learn?"

"Well I planned on teaching you a couple new jutsu but if you keep acting sour we might just do some survival training."

"I vote for the new jutsu."

"I figured you'd want option A. Judging by that feather haymaker jutsu of yours its safe to assume you're a wind affinity type right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Okaasan gave me the affinity test a while back."

"Hm you're a rare breed in Konoha, but luckily for you I happen to know a descent amount of wind jutsu."

"Really that's awesome so which one are you going to teach me?"

"The first one is a C-rank short to mid range called Wind style: Great breakthrough. It creates an explosion of wind from the user's position and will level anything in your path. It's not very powerful when I use it but with your chakra reserves and affinity being wind it should be a lot more useful. And the second one is the most powerful wind jutsu I know. It's a B-rank suitable for all ranges its called Wind style: Pressure damage. This attack emits a wind blast from the mouth with such high pressure that it will crush any unlucky bastard caught in it. Master that jutsu and you'll be able to smash anything that get's in your way."

Naruto was inwardly drooling at the thought of learning those jutsu. "Man I have to admit I was kind of disappointed when I found out I was a wind type user, considering not many people in konoha have that affinity. I guess it was a really lucky break I got you as a Sensei."

"Oh so now you count your self as lucky to have me, well don't I feel honored." Anko says sarcastically before pulling out two small scrolls and tossing them to Naruto. "Here they are gaki, I'll give you a demonstration of the jutsu but then the rest is up to you."

Naruto eyed the scrolls in his hand "You mean you're not going to oversee my progress?"

"Sorry gaki I can't someone has to watch over Tazuna while you gaki's train."

"Fine" Naruto grumbled "just show me the jutsu already so I can get to work on mastering them."

Anko stood up and walked to a suitable spot. "Pay close attention gaki." Anko placed her hand in a hand seal and focused her chakra. "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" The wind began to pick up around Anko's body and shot fourth in all directions. Naruto was knocked to his back by the force of the wind and a few nearby trees where uprooted by the force.

Once the dust settled Naruto stared in amazement at the devastation. 'Man and she said this attack isn't very powerful when she uses it, but look at the damage it caused.' Naruto then dusted himself off and bounded towards Anko "That was amazing Anko-sensei, and if you don't mind I have a question."

Anko turned to face Naruto "Yeah and what's that?"

"Why the hell didn't you use that jutsu to blow away Zabuza's mist when we first fought him!?"

Anko stood there for a moment without saying anything, and then she rubbed the back of her head bashfully with a wide grin. "I guess I didn't think of it."

Naruto face faulted "And you call yourself a Jonin!?"

"Bite me"

"Well I guess its water under the bridge anyway, well at least next time we'll have something to counter that move."

Anko grinned "Yeah it will make kicking his ass that much easier. Now on to the second jutsu, and you'll probably want to stay behind me for this demonstration."

Naruto did what he was told and stood behind Anko.

Anko placed her hand in the ram seal and shouted "Wind Style: Pressure damage!" She inhaled a large amount of air and forcibly blew it back out. A massive blast of condensed air erupted from Anko's mouth and Naruto once again was knocked to his ass. The blast barreled through the forest and uprooted and flattened any tree that was in its path.

When the dust settled Anko was sweating and panting hard. "Damn I'm still a bit worn from that battle with Zabuza and that justu uses up so much damn chakra."

Naruto surveyed the carnage in awe as he lifted himself to his feet. 'What a jutsu, who ever thought wind could be so badass?'

"Alright gaki that's all the time I have for you so get started on learning those jutsu."

"I'll have them down in no time at all."

"We'll see" Anko says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and wind.

Naruto opened the first scroll and cracked his knuckles "alright let's get down to business."

* * *

(One Week Later)

Anko along with Hinata, Shino, and Tazuna's family where having dinner. Tazuna couldn't be more pleased, Zabuza had yet to show himself and he was making excellent progress on the bridge. On top of that Inari's mood had increased tenfold since he had brought Naruto and company to his home. He wasn't sure what had sparked the change in his grandson but didn't' press the matter as if he was afraid to jinx a good thing.

In the middle of dinner Kiba walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. He was dirty bruised and dried blood laced his attire. "Hey Anko-sensei I think I've finally mastered that tree climbing exercise."

Anko eyed Kiba. "You haven't mastered it in till you can dodge every senbon thrown at you. From my clones memories I know I nailed you three times."

"Yeah but I didn't fall even when I got hit, so doesn't that mean I've mastered it?"

"Nope I told you, you need to be able to dodge every senbon no if's or buts' about it."

Kiba cast his head down in defeat. 'What's it gonna take to impress her?'

"Um has anyone seen Naruto-kun he hasn't come back in two days?" Hinata says evidently worried.

"No need to worry about that gaki. I check up on him from time to time he's just so damn adamant about learning that jutsu."

"Yes Naruto has always been persistent, he probably won't return in till he's mastered what ever jutsu he's trying to learn."

"Shino-kun's right Naruto-kun might over exert himself if he keeps this up. Perhaps I should go check on him just to make sure he's okay."

"Fine go check on the gaki if it means that much to you." Anko says waving Hinata off.

Hinata smiled gratefully before excusing her self from the table. On her way out the door Tsunami caught up with her and handed her a bento box for Naruto. "Since he's been gone for two days straight I'm sure he's going to be hungry."

Hinata thanked Tsunami for the bento box and went on her way.

* * *

(Forest)

Naruto lay sprawled on his back. His trench coat lay forgotten on a nearby stomp while his clothes where tattered and dirty. He was panting hard. 'Damn no matter how hard I try I can't seem to master that damn jutsu.'

Naruto then heard a feint rustling in the bushes. He hopped to his feet in an instant "Who ever you are just come on out."

Hinata stumbled into the clearing "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you."

Naruto released the tension. "Hinata-chan what are you doing out here it's late. And you shouldn't be coming out here alone it can be dangerous."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I was just worried about you, so I came out here to see if you where alright."

Naruto smiled "It's fine besides I should be the one apologizing I didn't mean to worry you, It's just I've been so focused on mastering this jutsu." Naruto sat down cross legged on the ground and Hinata sat next to him.

"Tsunami-san asked me to bring this for you." Hinata says while handing Naruto the bento box.

Naruto took the box lunch graciously and thanked Hinata for bringing it to him. He then tore into the contents like a savage much to Hinata's amusement. "Sorry about my manners it's just I haven't eaten anything this good in two days."

"I don't mind" Hinata says with a smile.

"So tell me how's the training going with Anko-sensei, she's not going too rough on you is she?"

Hinata shook her head. "Actually it's going pretty well. Anko-sensei now has to have me train with three clones."

Naruto nodded approvingly. "That's good three Anko's is a nightmare if you can handle that I'm sure you can take on anything thrown at you."

After Naruto finished off the bento box he lifted himself from the ground. "Hey I appreciate the visit Hinata-chan but you should probably get back to Tazuna's place. I still got work to do here."

Hinata then surveyed her surrounding there where numerous amounts of knocked over trees and torn up ground. "But it looks like you've progressed far. Maybe you should just come back, so you can get a full nights rest. If you over do it you might end up injured."

"Sorry Hinata-chan but after what I saw when we walked through the town I'm determined to help these people escape from Gato's grasp. And for that I need to get stronger. And if learning this jutsu will help me in that goal I refuse to leave this spot in till I've mastered it."

Hinata merrily stared at Naruto silently. She remembered how bad of a state the country was in and how furious Naruto was when he discovered it. Tazuna's story was one thing but experiencing the peoples despair first hand was far worse.

Naruto gave Hinata a trademark grin. "Listen you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine believe it."

Hinata nodded "I do believe it, and I believe in you Naruto-kun. You will definitely save these people from this nightmare and we'll be there to help."

"Thanks Hinata-chan that means a lot to me." Naruto then summoned a clone "Here this guy will escort you back to Tazuna's home."

Hinata bed Naruto farewell and followed his clone away from the area and back towards Tazuna's home.

After Hinata had gone Naruto with new energy and determination went back to work on learning his new jutsu.

* * *

(The following morning)

A beautiful young girl was walking through the forest. She had long silky black hair and was dressed in a pink kimono. She was caring a basket that was half filled with different varieties of herbs. Noticing the disturbed terrain she decided to investigate.

It wasn't long before she came upon a sleeping blond boy. She eyed the boy suspiciously. 'There's no mistaking it, it's him. Judging by the area and the state it's in I'd say he has been training rigorously. He may prove to be an even greater obstacle then I once thought. Perhaps it would be wise to rid Zabuza-sama of this threat now.'

She stealthily crept up to the unaware blond and crouched down next to him. As silently as she could she reached out towards his neck but drew her hand back at the last moment.

Sighing to herself she started to shake him. "Hey wake up you'll catch your death out here if you sleep on the forest floor."

Naruto yawned and pulled up his shades to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. When he gained his bearings he noticed he was staring into the face of a young girl roughly his age if not a little older.

Naruto had a slight blush on his face thinking that the girl was fairly beautiful. "Morning there" He says cheerfully.

The girl gave Naruto a warm smile. "Good morning to you as well. If you don't mind my asking why are you sleeping out here?"

Naruto looked around for a moment before his memories came flooding back. "Oh I was doing some training and must have fallen asleep, before I set up a tent."

The girl surveyed the surrounding. And noticed just how destroyed the clearing was. "Is that so you must be quiet strong to do this kind of damage to the land."

Naruto shrugged "I'm alright but I still have a ways to go before I'm top notch."

"So you're not satisfied with the strength you have?"

"Not really I may be able to knock over a few trees, but that can only get you so far."

"So what reasons do you require strength for?"

"Well I need strength so I can become Hokage of my village eventually. But for right now I need it to help the people of wave country."

Haku smiled "Your reasoning seems quiet noble. I believe people become truly strong when they have something that's worth protecting, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto grinned. "I couldn't agree with you anymore. You know me and you think similar it's nice to meet someone that's a little like me. By the way what's your name?"

"It's Haku."

"Haku huh well I'm Naruto Aburame" Naruto says while extending his hand.

Haku took Naruto's hand in her own and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"Like wise."

Haku then stood up and picked up her basket. "I believe you will become strong." She then began to walk away leaving a confused Naruto behind. Before she was to far way she stopped. "May we meet again Naruto-kun?"

"Sure thing Haku"

Haku smiled before completely disappearing from view.

**I know I said I would try and complete the wave mission in two chapters but that was just wishful thinking. A lot more happens throughout the arc then I remembered in till I started writing this so bare with me. But I'll be wrapping up the wave mission next chapter. Now I know there wasn't any action in this chapter but expect a good showdown on the bridge next chapter. Anyway for what it's worth I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and in till next time peace.**


	16. Forge Your own Path

**Normally I have something to say here but I'm at a lost for words so on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Forge Your Own Path **

Kiba was making his way through the forest. Anko had sent him out to track down Naruto to make sure he wasn't dead. Using his heightened sense of smell he was easily able to pick up on Naruto's sent.

As he treaded deeper into the forest he began to take notice of the heavily damaged terrain. "Damn don't tell me Naruto's responsible for this?" Kiba asked the small dog riding on top of his head. As he continued on his path he noticed someone walking in his direction. When he was close enough he realized it was a girl.

The girl also noticed Kiba approaching from the distance. 'So it's one of Naruto-kun's comrades.'

'Holly shit she's hotter then Anko-sensei!' Kiba thought as he neared the girl walking towards him. As the two were about to pass each other Kiba put on a toothy grin, before purposely getting in her way.

"Hey good looking if you don't mind me asking you didn't happen to see a blond kid with blue shades wandering around out here did yah?"

The girl eyed Kiba for a second before smiling warmly. "As a matter of fact I just encountered such a boy. He's only a little distance up ahead, follow this trail and you'll surely cross paths with him."

Kiba wasn't fully paying attention to what she said considering he could smell how close Naruto was, but he needed an excuse to talk to the girl. "Well you just made my day a heck of a lot easier. How can I ever repay you?"

The girl shook her head dismissively. "That won't be necessary I'm more then happy to have been of assistance."

'Well there goes that plan' Kiba thought with a frown. "Well anyway thanks for the help, maybe I'll see you around sometime?'

The girl nodded "I'm sure you will" And with that the girl continued on her way.

Kiba mentally kicked himself, after the girl had gone. "Man Akamaru I swear what's with my luck with girls? I mean I didn't even get her name."

Akamaru gave a small bark of sympathy to his master. "Oh well at least I got you boy, now let's just go find Naruto so we can get out of here."

"By the way did that girl smell familiar to you?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he continued down the path towards Naruto. Akamaru barked a few things and Kiba nodded his head. "So only vaguely huh, maybe we saw her in the town or something." Eventually Kiba decided to cast the thoughts aside and just continue on his search for Naruto.

Five minutes later.

Kiba had finally found the clearing Naruto was training at. Instead of just walking up to him he decided to wait to see if he could catch a glimpse at what Naruto was working on.

Naruto for his part was standing motionlessly in the clearing seemingly unaware of Kiba's presence. Naruto then placed his hand in the ram seal and wind began to violently whip around his body. Kiba stared in amazement at what was going on.

After a moment Naruto shouted "Wind style: Pressure damage!" Naruto inhaled as much air as he could and blew it out with terrific force. Kiba had to dig his claws into the ground to keep from tumbling over.

The wind blast tore through the forest knocking and crushing everything in its path. When the dust settled Naruto was on his hands and knees sweating profoundly and gasping for air.

'Holly hell since when can Naruto shoot air out his mouth like a cannon?' Kiba thinks while picking himself off the ground. 'No wonder the surrounding area looks so demolished, who knows just how many times he's tried using that jutsu.'

Kiba was about to go over and let Naruto know he was there, but Naruto's eyes had gone blank and he passed out face first. "Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru ran over to see what happened.

Kiba turned Naruto over and was relived to see he was breathing peacefully. But what really caught his attention was the huge grin etched on Naruto's face. "Damn baka even though he lost consciousness he's still has that goofy grin on. But who am I to talk I'd be grinning like that after mastering such an incredible jutsu."

"I guess we should probably get him back to Tazuna's home." Kiba says while throwing Naruto over his shoulder. "Yeah this guy is definitely going to be out for awhile."

* * *

(Tazuna's Home)

"Naruto-kun!" Tsunami shouted as Kiba dragged in the unconsciousness Naruto over his shoulder.

"Easy Tsunami-san he's just worn out." Kiba says trying to calm down the frightened woman. "When I went to check on him he was in the middle of practicing some killer jutsu. And after he used it he passed out."

"I see so rest is all he requires?"

"Yeah a good nights sleep and he should be up an about in no time. When Anko-sensei and the others return from the bridge she'll have a look at him to make sure he's ok."

Tsunami looked relieved. "Well we should get him into the spare bedroom immediately. Kiba nodded before following Tsunami into the spare room.

(Later that night)

"So the gaki over did it in his training?" Anko says at the dinner table.

"Yeah he's been out cold ever since I brought him back. At first I thought he was just really exhausted, but maybe it's worst then that." Kiba says a bit worried.

"Y-you don't think Naruto-kun could be suffering from chakra exhaustion do you Anko-sensei?" Hinata says panic evident in her voice.

Anko bit into her dango skewer. "Nah that gaki has a vast amount of chakra; on top of that he has something unique."

"Unique?" Kiba asked confused. "Just what do you mean by unique?"

"Let's just say completely running out of chakra is one of the last things Naruto has to worry about."

Shino silently agreed hearing the hidden message behind Anko's words. Naruto had taken the liberty of telling him the full truth of what happened during his training in the forbidden section. So he was fully aware of Naruto's secret guest.

"But if it's such a big deal I'll go check on the shrimp to see how he's doing." Anko excused her self from the table and headed towards the room Naruto was currently being held in.

When she reached the room she silently opened the door, and shut it behind her. After walking up to Naruto's bedside she checked his vitals and looked for any external damage. Spotting nothing out of the ordinary she summarized he was just exhausted from training so heavily. Satisfied with the results she headed for the exit, but stopped in her tracks.

"You know what gaki, it would be hard for me to tell you this if you were awake so I'll say it now. I'm proud of you, you little maggot. Who ever thought you'd master that jutsu in such a short amount of time. Those other gakis wouldn't have had a chance in hell including the Uchiha. Just make sure to get plenty of rest you've earned it." And with that Anko left Naruto's room.

When Anko shut the door behind her she barely caught a glimpse of someone ducking back behind the corner. Sighing to her self she called "Hinata I know it was you so just come on out."

Hinata timidly walked out from behind the corner. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ease drop."

"It's alright I'm not going to bite off your head for hearing what I had to say. Besides you of all people must know how it feels not to be able to tell someone what you really want to."

Hinata looked shocked "Y-you mean you know?"

Anko had a mischievous grin on her face. "Know what, that you have the hots for the gaki?"

Hinata was beet red at this point, and began twiddling her index fingers.

Anko let out a roar of laughter at the Hyuga's expense. "Ah kids these days. Well at least you got good taste. But if I were you I'd try reeling him in before some other brawd get's a hold of him. Just some friendly advice" Anko says before walking off leaving Hinata to her own thoughts.

* * *

(Following morning)

"So should we try and awaken Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked at the breakfast table.

"No let the gaki sleep, the three of us will be enough to guard over Tazuna."

"But he's been sleeping for about twenty hours, that can't be healthy." Kiba says over a mouth full of bacon.

"His body still needs time to recuperate, we shall not disturb him."

Kiba shrugged "Ok whatever you say Shino."

After they finished breakfast Anko, Tazuan, and team eight headed out for the bridge.

* * *

(Zabuza's hideout)

Zabuza crushed an apple in his hand, and observed the damage. "Hm I'm just about up to full strength. He then ripped the bandages off his rib cage. "My ribs are still a little soar but they shouldn't be a hindrance."

"Yes your body recovered faster then I anticipated my herbs should have only been able to do so much." Haku says while tying her hair into a bun. "It would appear your own stubbornness has aided in your recovery."

Zabuza wireless receiver then began to buzz. Grunting to himself he picked it up. "What do you want Gato?" Zabuza asked an in annoyed tone.

"Don't speak to your employer that way you damn fish!" Gato spat from the other end. "Now I was merrily checking to see if the ambush is prepared. I don't want anymore screw ups you got that!"

Zabuza never actually heard the message considering he had dropped the receiver and crushed it under his foot. "Some time's I believe it would be more worth it to scrap this mission so I can have the satisfaction of ripping out that mans throat."

Haku didn't reply.

"So how about it Haku shall we go?"

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

* * *

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto yawned and slowly opened his eyes, but quickly had to shut them to shield them from the bright light. Shuffling his hand around on the nearby counter he grabbed his shades and slipped them on. "That's better" he said tiredly, before wrenching the blanket off himself. "Man just how long was I out for anyway?"

Naruto slowly rose to his feet and headed downstairs. When he got there he was greeted by Tsunami and Inari.

"Good morning Naruto-kun it's nice to see you're awake you gave everyone quite a scare."

"Yeah the girl with the pretty eyes was really worried about you." Inari added.

"Really Hinata-chan was that worried about me, how long was I out for?"

Tsunami put her finger to her chin. "Um about twenty one hours."

"What!" Naruto shouted "I've been out for twenty one hours!? Where's the rest of the team?"

"They all went down to the bridge with grandfather, to help guard him."

"Is that so? And they think their going to leave me out of it. They could have woken me up."

"But your sensei suggested that you rest in till you awoke on your own."

"Wow Anko-sensei actually being nice. I'm surprised she didn't just decide I was being lazy then try and wake me up by attacking me with snakes and kunai."

"Your sensei would do that?" Tsunami asked frightened at the prospect.

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows with that lady, she can be serious at one point then a complete nut at the drop of a pin. Anyway I'm gonna take a shower then I'll head down to the bridge."

Naruto left the downstairs room and headed for the shower.

* * *

(Bridge)

"W-what's this!?" Tazuan shouted when they arrived at the bridge. Each one of his men was sprawled out on the bridge unconscious. Tazuna then spotted one of his men moving; quickly he dashed over to him. "Please tell me what happened here?" He questioned the injured man.

"I-it w-was a monster" the man managed to say before passing out.

Anko surveyed the surrounding. 'Don't tell me it's already time.' Mist slowly started to form around them and Anko had her answer. "Here they come gaki's everyone in formation now!"

Anko, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba made a tight circle around Tazuna. Hinata activated her Byakugan, while Anko reached for two trench knives, Kiba tossed Akamaru a food pill and ate one as well and Shino's insects slowly began to crawl out from his body.

"Haha it's been awhile Mitarashi Anko you miss me?" Zabuza's voice radiated from the mist.

"Well of course I did I've been itching to put you in the grave were you belong." The mist then began to clear revealing a dozen Zabuza's surrounding them. "Hm same old tricks huh I expected more from you. Kiba take care of this."

Kiba nodded before chanting "Ninja art beast mimicry all fours jutsu!" Kiba's teeth elongated, his hair became frizzy, and his claws extended.

"Hn cute trick kid" One of the clones goaded. "But where's the blond one he's the one I've been anxious to meet?"

"Sorry he won't be joining us today; he said something about you guys not being worth his time." Kiba taunted back.

"Well what are you waiting for your balls to drop do it Kiba."

Kiba vanished in tore through the unsuspecting clones. It had only taken an instant for Kiba to destroy all the clones. "You won't be able to fool me with the same tricks."

The real Zabuza and Haku then stepped into view. "Congratulations you managed to see through the water clones. I guess you brats have grown. Looks like you might have a bit of a rival Haku."

"It would seem that way."

Anko glared at the hunter ninja. "So looks like I was right that hunter ninja was aiding Zabuza all along."

"Hn I say the bastard should stop hiding behind that mask and face us. Besides I want to see his face while I'm pounding it. He thinks he can get away with helping Zabuza escape man I'm gonna wreck that guy."

Haku stared at Kiba calculating his every subtle move. "He's impressive, even though those only had one tenth the strength of the original he still managed to destroy them with minimal effort."

"Don't praise that boy; remember we've gained the advantage here now go."

Haku nodded before disappearing in a swirl of wind and appearing in front of Kiba. "Shall we do battle?"

* * *

(Tazuna's house)

Naruto was currently in the shower, washing away all the filth and grime that accumulated over the past few days. He was staring out the small window as he showered and noticed that there were two men heading towards the house with blades at their sides. 'Oh great the goon squad has arrived.' Naruto thought as he shut off the shower.

"So this is the place?" A shirtless man with an eye patch said.

"Yeah this is that old mans home, now let's get to work." His comrade answered. They wasted no time in hacking away the door with their swords and barging in.

When they broke in they came across a stunned Tsunami. "You're Tazuna's daughter I presume?" one of the men says. Tsunami didn't say anything she just stared speechlessly at the two men. "Your silence is all the answer we need, now be a good girl and come with us."

Inari was in his room when he heard the sound of the men breaking in, and he silently crept down to investigate. When he came upon the kitchen he saw his mother cowering in the corner with two large men looming over her. "Mom!" Inari shouted.

The two men instantly turn around at the sound of the voice. The shirtless man laughed. "Oh it's just some useless kid. So what should we do with the punk take him with us?"

"No the boss only requested one hostage."

The man ginned. "Sorry kid sounds like you're exposable." He says while unsheathing his sword.

"Run away Inari-kun!" Tsunami shouted.

"No! I'm through running from all my problems if I'm to grow strong I have to face my fears head on!" Inari grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter and charged the two samurai.

"Hn the kid has guts, to bad we have to rip them out!" The two samurai unsheathed their blades and prepared to meet Inari head on.

"Hey what the hell is going on around here?" Naruto asked as he came walking into the kitchen with only a towel draped around his waist.

The two samurai stopped in their attack along with Inari. "Who the hell is that?" the shirtless samurai asked his comrade.

"He's one of those ninja Tazuna hired." The man with the beanie answered. "No matter he's just a kid take him out!"

Naruto simply grinned and didn't move from his spot. "You guys don't even realize you're already beat."

The two samurai looked confused in till they felt the sharp sting of two feet connecting with the back of their necks. The two men toppled over and fell to the ground unconscious. Tsunami was looming over the two with a triumphant grin.

"Basic shinobi rules don't let your enemies get behind you." Tsunami boasted.

Inari looked like someone slapped him across the face. "M-mom h-how did you do that?"

Tsunami then poofed into a cloud of smoke revealing herself to be Naruto. "A basic henge those guys didn't know what hit them." Naruto's clone then went to work on tying up the samurai.

"But when did you change into my mom I didn't see anything?"

"I noticed those guys heading towards the house when I was up in the shower. So I rushed out of there and told your mother to hide. I then changed into her and waited for those goons to come barging in. In fact Tsunami-san you can come out now!"

Tsunami crept out from underneath a cabinet. Inari quickly ran over to embrace his mother. Naruto simply smiled at the scene.

"Well looks like everything is going to be okay here. But if they attacked you here that means their probably attacking the bridge as well. So I should get down there as soon as possible." Naruto then walked over to Inari and ruffled his hair. "By the way Inari I'm proud of you for the way you handled yourself. You're one strong kid."

Inari grinned at Naruto. "You think so?"

"I know so, and can I trust you to hold down the fort while I'm gone?" Inari nodded and gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Good" Naruto then stood up and headed for the door but was stopped by Tsunami. "What is it Tsunami-san?"

"Um you should probably put on some clothes before you leave Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down and noticed he was still only dressed in a drying cloth. "Oops guess I forgot." Naruto says bashfully before running upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

(Bridge)

Kiba was swiping viscously at Haku with his claws. Haku for her part was dodging the blows almost effortlessly. "Your speed is quite impressive but it still fails in comparison to my own. Please I much rather not have to kill you just withdraw from this fight."

Kiba scoffed. "Not a chance in hell I'm just getting warmed up." Kiba says after taking another swipe at Haku's head. Haku ducked under the blow and countered with a savage uppercut to Kiba's chin sending him flying backwards a few feet. Kiba regained his footing and whipped away the small trickle of blood from his lip.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted as she watched the mist ninja deliver the uppercut to Kiba.

"Stand down Hinata your job is to guard Tazuna. We'll let Kiba handle this fight." Anko ordered. Hinata reluctantly agreed.

Kiba smirked. "Well I guess it's time for me to get serious. Let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back and Kiba crouched down on all fours "Man beast clone!" Akamaru transformed into an exact copy of Kiba.

'Interesting' Zabuza thought observing the fight. 'Feeding that mutt a food pill earlier was a good strategy.'

"Your jutsu is most impressive, but I have a few of my own." Haku says while flipping through some one handed hand seals.

"What the hell" Anko thought while observing the battle. "One handed I've never seen any shit like that."

Zabuza laughed at Anko. "That's because you haven't seen true talent, just face it your Genin don't stand a chance against Haku." Anko simply ignored Zabuza's goading and continued to watch the fight.

The water on the ground surrounding Haku began to float into the air and sharpen into thick ice sickles. "Secret ninja art a thousand needles of death."

Kiba saw the sharp ice sickles coming and quickly tossed a smoke grenade to hide Akamaru and himself.

Haku couldn't tell where she directed the blades of ice, but could only count on luck at this point. After a moment of silence, she heard Kiba shout "Fang over fang!" She couldn't tell what direction the attack was coming from but braced herself for the worst. A moment later a gray spinning whirlwind crashed into Haku's chest sending her flying out of the smoke.

Anko was grinning at Zabuza. "So what's that you say about my Genin not having a chance?" Zabuza didn't say anything he just glared at Haku. 'Why is Haku going so easy on this boy, does she not wish to kill him?'

When the smoke cleared Kiba and Akamaru were still crouched on all fours and were staring menacingly at Haku. "You may have us outmatched in speed, but what good is that speed when you have to fight in the smoke?"

Haku dusted herself off and stared back at Kiba "You're right I'm essentially blind in that smoke, how was it you were able to detect me in there?"

Kiba flicked his nose. "I can smell yah, even in that thick smoke."

"I see that's a very fearsome combination."

"Haku just what the hell are you doing?" Zabuza asked angrily. "At this rate we'll be defeated."

"Forgive my impudence Zabuza-sama I'll handle this now." Haku then performed a hand seal and the air around them became chilling cold.

"That hand sign I've never seen it before just what the hell is that gaki up to Zabuza?" Anko questioned.

Zabuza let out a roar of laughter. "She's going in for the kill."

Water began to arise around Kiba and Akamaru and take on the form of square panels. "What the hell is this?" Kiba asked as he was slowly surrounded by the ice panels. A moment later Kiba and Akamaru were trapped in a dome made of ice.

"This is my Demonic ice mirrors." Haku answered as she walked into the nearest ice panel.

"What the hell is this jutsu!?" Anko demanded, but got no answers from the now laughing Zabuza.

Each ice panel then took on the same image the first one had when Haku stepped into it. "Now you will see the full extent of my abilities prepare yourself." Haku says as she pulls out numerous senbon.

"Shit!" Anko shouts as she darts towards Kiba's position. Zabuza instantly got in her way.

"Sorry but your opponent will be me." Zabuza says while unsheathing his Zanbato.

"Damn you" Anko says preparing her trench knives. "Hey Shino get your ass over here, we need to take care of this guy as soon as possible." Shino instantly appeared next to Anko and gave Zabuza a calculative stare.

"So calling in some reinforcements eh, this should be fun."

Haku stared at Kiba from her mirrors. "Shall I begin?"

Kiba stared around at the mirrors in confusion. "What kind of jutsu is this?" Kiba then felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. "What was that?" Before he knew it he and Akamaru were being hit by a storm of senbon.

"Kiba!" Anko shouted in desperation.

"Is it wise to try and avoid me to save that kid? If you do get by me I'll kill the old man along with the girl guarding him so what's it gonna be?" Zabuza taunted on.

Anko sneered before charging Zabuza head on.

Hinata saw Zabuza was momentarily distracted and took that moment to pull out a kunai and whip it at Haku from behind. Haku noticed the kunai approaching and caught it with much ease. "Admirable but futile." Haku said as she dropped the kunai back on the ground. "Now where were we…?" Haku without warning was pelted in the face by an iron weight and sent crashing out of the ice mirror.

Her mask cracked from the blow and she struggled to lift herself to her feet.

Everyone in the area looked around for where the source had come from, It didn't take them long to spot Naruto a little ways away swinging the tail end of his kusarigama in a wind mill fashion. "Sorry I'm late."

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata cheered.

'So the gaki finally showed up, and his timing couldn't have been better. But maybe he could have made a grander entrance.' Anko mussed to herself.

Zabuza frowned at seeing the new comer. Without warning he pulled out a hand full of shuriken and tossed them at Naruto.

"Heads up Naruto!" Anko shouted, before trying to cleave off Zabuza's head for what he had done.

Naruto saw the shuriken coming and used his kusarigama to bat away the shuriken in one mighty swing. "Is that all?" Naruto asked boredly.

Haku then stepped forward "Zabuza-sama please do not interfere I plan to deal with these kids in my own way."

"You're as soft as ever a regrettable sin."

Kiba slowly picked himself up from the ground. 'He's right if that hunter ninja had really wanted it I would already be dead by now. It seems he was going out of his way not to hit any vital spots. Just what is this guy playing at?' Kiba then observed Akamaru and noticed he had reverted back to his dog form, but only appeared to have sustained mild damage. 'Akamaru won't be able to transform again so our combined attacks are shot. But even so with me attacking from the inside and Naruto from the outside we still have the advantage.'

Naruto stared at Haku for a moment before an idea came to him. "Hey I know you've realized we have the advantage here with me attacking you from the outside and Kiba from the inside you won't stand a chance. So how about I cut you a deal? Let Kiba out of that dome and me and you will fight one on one."

Haku thought about it for a moment. 'His offer is enticing I admit he would clearly have the advantage in the first scenario. On top of that it takes a vast amount of chakra to keep these ice mirrors up.'

"I agree to your terms." Haku said while releasing the ice mirrors. Kiba watched the ice mirrors revert back to normal water and splash back on to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zabuza says while dodging Anko's onslaught. "You're far to trusting what makes you think they won't double team you now!?"

"He's not the type to go back on his word." Haku answered.

"You're right I don't go back on my word, so Kiba stay out of this. This is between me and her."

"Her?" Kiba asked a bit confused.

"You mean you didn't realize it? Why don't you remove that mask Haku I know it's you."

Haku removed the mask and smiled at Naruto. "It's been awhile Naruto-kun how were you aware that I was in fact Haku?"

Kiba was staring at Haku opened mouthed. "I-it's that girl from the forest. Damn it I knew I recognized that smell."

"I've know since the day we met in the forest. Before you fled with Zabuza I had an insect place pheromones on you. When you showed up in the forest that day my insects instantly recognized the smell."

"Is that so, then why didn't you attack when my guard was down?" Haku asked confused at his tactics.

"Same reason you didn't you were no threat then and I don't believe you're one now. Which brings me to my next question, why is someone like you working for someone like Zabuza you don't seem to type at all?"

"That's because Zabuza-sama saved me from my loneliness. He gave me a purpose for living, and that purpose is to live solely for him. I'm merrily his tool an extension of him to be used as he sees fit."

"What the hell what kind of sick shit has he been teaching you!? You're nobody's tool you're a living breathing human!"

Haku looked heart broken at what Naruto had said. "Please you don't understand I had no one before Zabuza-sama he became my precious person and I would die for him kill for him. To make his dreams come true is my only dream."

Naruto didn't know what to say. So instead he just readied himself into a fighting stance. "Let's just do this then Haku."

Haku nodded before shifting into a fighting stance of her own. "Very well."

Zabuza listened to the verbal exchange between Naruto and Haku intensively. "Face it Mitarashi your boy doesn't stand a chance against Haku. He may have it in his heart to fight, but not kill. Your village has always been too soft. They fail to give students the most important thing in the shinobi world and that's experience in killing. Haku on the other hand knows the true pain of being a shinobi and will destroy her heart in order to make the kill."

Anko shrugged. "Victory doesn't always have to come at the expense of death, so I wouldn't underestimate that gaki if I were you."

"If what Zabuza is saying is true about Naruto what can we do?" Shino questioned Anko.

"Simple" Anko answered "We kill this bastard in our way then go help the gaki." Anko then slit her thumb with her trench knife and prepared to summon. Zabuza recognized this and darted over towards her with a kunai and tried to slit her throat. Anko barely managed to block the blade with her own.

"What's the rush Zabuza? Not afraid of my summons are you?" Anko chastised.

"Hehe a shinobi's supreme technique should not be shown to the opponent over and over."

"Don't worry this is the last time you will see it." Anko says while battling Zabuza's blade for dominance.

"Besides even if by some miracle you managed to beat me you could never defeat Haku. Ever since she was only a child I've trained her molded her. Even facing the greatest adversity she has succeeded. She can fight without a heart or fear of death she's a perfect fighting machine a true shinobi. And her jutsu even surpass my own, she caries within her blood an advanced blood line limit. I've forged my self the perfect tool, unlike the scrap metal that follows you around."

"Would you shut the hell up, your voice grows irksome." Anko says angrily. Zabuza then had to leap back to avoid the cloud of insects that tried to consume him.

"Don't forget I'm your opponent as well." Shino says appearing behind Zabuza and delivering a solid kick to his back.

Anko took that moment to summon two extremely large snakes. She stood in between the two snakes with a triumphant smirk. "Good work Shino now let's falay this fish."

Zabuza after recovering stared at his predicament with calculating eyes. "This may prove more troublesome then I thought."

* * *

(Naruto & Haku)

Naruto rolled out of the way of the senbon Haku was launching at him. 'I'm gonna need to get a heck of a lot closer to beat her. She seems to be a mid range fighter I bet her taijutsu skills aren't that impressive.'

Naruto flipped backwards to put some distance between them.

"Perhaps you should abandon that weapon it's seems quite heavy and you obviously haven't perfected it yet. It will be your downfall in this fight."

"My opponent giving me tips that's ironic." Naruto then resealed the weapon back into his arm. And decided to fight free handed. Naruto pulled his hand into a hand seal and shouted "Shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty Naruto's were now standing side by side. "Let's do it."

Naruto along with his clones charged Haku. Haku for her part just kept firing off senbon in an attempt to stop their advancement. She managed to take out four before they closed the distance between them and herself.

Naruto was locked in a fierce taijutsu battle with Haku. Naruto and his clones were fighting valiantly but couldn't match Haku's speed and she was slowly witling down Naruto's numbers. 'Damn it even her taijutsu skills are amazing combined with her speed I'm out matched.' Naruto was now down to only three clones.

Haku dashed towards the remaining Naruto's and ducked under one of the clones' punches. She grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into another nearby clone dispelling them both. "Still not the real one, you have the most unusual luck Naruto-kun I've yet to hit the real you."

"But I guess my luck is about to run out you got a fifty fifty shot, so make your move." One of the Naruto's goaded.

Haku eyed the two Naruto's in front of her suspiciously. 'The odds of me not hitting the real one is extremely low. But he acts as if he wants me to attack; this might be a trap of some sort. I'll have to take them down at the same time from a distance." Haku flipped through some lighting fast hand signs "Wind style: violent wind palm!" Haku shot a condensed stream of air at the two unsuspecting Naruto's from her palm. The blast knocked over both Naruto's and one dispelled. While the other lay motionlessly on the ground.

Haku cautiously walked over to the downed Naruto, and carefully observed him. "It seems this victory goes to me."

"Don't count on it" a voice called out from behind Haku. She instantly whirled around and was met with a solid punch that sent her right into the clutches of the Naruto that Haku believed to be the real one.

Haku tried to struggle from Naruto's grip but he proved too strong. He then began to dissolve into thousands of beetles that latched on to her and started to drain her chakra.

Haku fell to her knees and tried brushing off the insects but it proved fruitless. "What's wrong my chakra it's leaving me?"

Naruto walked up to Haku "that's my kakai's ability they feed off chakra and you walked right into my trap."

"I see." Haku then struggled to her feet and put her hand in a hand sign. "Regardless I will not lose here. Water style: Freezing shower!" The air around them became extremely cold and the water on the ground began to rise into the air. Instead of the water being directed at Naruto it shot towards Haku and doused her. All the insects that were attached to her fell to the ground dead, and Haku was shivering.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Just what did you do?"

"I-I lowered the w-waters temperature to just a-above f-freezing. I knew your insects would be vulnerable to the cold, it was all I could think of to free myself." Haku says through chattering teeth.

"But Haku look at the state you're in now. Your chakra has been severely lowered and your freezing, forfeit this match before you really get hurt."

Kiba was watching the match while nursing Akamaru the best he could. "Damn has Naruto always been this good?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but surrender is not an option you'll have to kill me to end this."

"I won't" Naruto answered dryly. "You're defenseless at the moment and I won't strike you while you're down."

"I don't understand Naruto-kun, this is the way of the shinobi is it not? It's your duty to end my life. There are people that make the mistake of not killing their enemy because of pity. You let them leave with their lives but what's the point when you no longer have a dream to live for or not being needed by anyone? Your life becomes mere existence with no purpose."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I mean Zabuza-sama has no need for a broken tool. With this defeat you have taken away my reason for existing."

"That may be Zabuza's way of the shinobi but it's not mine and I know it's not yours either. You're a pacifist Haku I know killing isn't in your blood you're nobody's damn tool can't you see that!?."

"You're wrong Naruto-kun killing is in my blood."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

(Zabuza, Anko, and Shino)

"Hm let's see how well you do in my mist Mitarashi" The mist began to thicken in till visibility was completely gone.

Anko merrily smirked "Didn't you say something about using the same technique over and over? Come on get some tact." Anko placed her hand in the ram seal and shouted "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" The wind around Anko whipped around violently and exploded outward knocking away the mist with it.

Zabuza stared in shock as he was now exposed like a fish out of water. "Damn bitch!" Zabuza shouted in anger. "I'll rip you apart!" Zabuza charged Anko in a blind furry. One of Anko's snake's went to meet him head on but Zabuza leapt on top of the brutes head and plunged his blade into its skull, killing it instantly.

The snake dropped to ground as dead as a doorknob. And Zabuza continued on his path towards Anko. He never even noticed the swarm of insects following right behind him in till they pill drived him from behind.

The bugs quickly got to work on leeching away Zabuza's chakra. Zabuza roared in frustration as he tried to get the insects off of him. Anko's second python seized the opportunity to coil around Zabuza and began to crush him. Zabuza dropped his blade to ground and struggled to free himself from the death grip of the snake.

* * *

(Naruto & Haku)

"I was born in a small rural snow country in the land of mist. I had parents a mother and father. I was happy then, my parents were very kind people. But as I grew I began to learn the darker truths of the world."

"Just what did you learn?"

"What was in my blood. My father had slain my mother and attempted to kill me as well."

Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates "but why?"

"The country of mist had gone through decades of civil war, and those that carried a blood line limit became hated and feared. Because of the abilities clans with these blood lines possessed we became weapons for countless battles. As a result these clans with special blood lines were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country.

"After warring had ceased people with special blood line limits had to hide their existence. For if they were discovered only death awaited them. That's what happened to my mother she was from one of those clans and when my father discovered this he murdered her. He would have killed me as well, but my abilities' proved too much for him I killed my father that same day."

"It was then I realized I wasn't wanted, that I had no purpose for living. But Zabuza-sama didn't see me as a person with an accursed blood line, he saw me as something he could use. He gave me a reason for living again, that's why Zabuza-sama is my precious person."

Naruto had a sullen look on his face. He didn't know quite what to do.

"Now that you know I no longer have a purpose for living will you elevate my pain and kill me?"

"No I won't, you have so much to live for and I'm not going to let you throw that away. If Zabuza doesn't want you anymore and you think you've lost your purpose for living then find a new purpose. You can have more then one precious person to live for and you can start with me. I'll become one of your precious people and you will become one of mine."

Haku looked taken aback and tears began to pool in her eyes. "I don't know what to say Naruto-kun."

"Don't say anything then just except my offer." Naruto says while extending his hand towards Haku. Haku was about to reach out for Naruto's hand but she then heard Zabuza yelling in pain from the distance.

Haku swiftly kicked Naruto in the face and sent him sprawling onto the ground. "Sorry Naruto-kun change of plans." She then disappeared in a swirl of wind.

* * *

(Anko, Zabuza, and Shino)

The python squeezing Zabuza had crushed his arms like tooth picks and he let out a mighty cry of anguish. His chakra was almost completely gone so he was in a helpless position.

Anko walked over towards Zabuza with a sinister grin before picking up his Zanbato. "So tell me Zabuza when you woke up this morning did you think around four thirty you'd have two crushed arms?"

Zabuza didn't answer he just stared at Anko with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Not speaking huh well that's new." Anko then heaved the giant blade over her shoulder and prepared to cleave off Zabuza's head. "Good by demon of the mist!" In mid swing Anko noticed someone else had appeared in front of her but it was too late to stop the heavy blade.

Haku's eyes widened at the sight of the blade heading for her but the blade stopped a mere inch from her face.

"Damn that was close" Naruto says from a little ways away. Anko's wrist was being restrained by a chain of insects that connected to Naruto's own wrist.

"What the hell gaki what's going on?"

"Sorry Anko-sensei I was stopping you from making a mistake. You would have surely chopped Haku in half if I wouldn't have intervened."

Anko dropped the sword to the ground. "Hm you better count your blessings Zabuza this gaki just saved your life." Haku then fell to her knees and looked as if she was going to lose consciousness. "And it looks like your unbeatable weapon has been defeated. After all that bragging you must feel like a complete ass."

"Anko-sensei would you stop badgering the man, you have your victory isn't that enough?"

"So you were defeated Haku, but how? Surely the blond one wasn't a match for you." Zabuza says through chocked breaths.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, Naruto-kun proved to be much more powerful then I ever imagined. Forgive me for failing you." Haku then passed out on the ground.

Zabuza stared at Naruto. "For the second time I've underestimated you. To beat Haku you must be truly something. Not only that I could sense it, it pained her to have to fight against you. I've never seen Haku so heart broken when fighting an opponent her heart was literally breaking in two during your bout."

The group then heard a man chuckling evilly. "My my Zabuza looks like you were on the wrong end of an ass whipping how disappointing."

"Gato just what the hell are you doing here, and what's with all these men?"

"Sorry but there's been a change in plans. Well actually I planned on doing this from the very beginning. You see I'm going to have you killed here and now. I never actually planned on paying you for your services."

"What you treacherous snake!"

"Hehe don't take it personally, this is just how I operate. Hiring normal ninja from ninja villages is quite pricy and there's a good chance they will betray me. So I hire nuke ninja like yourself and have them do battle with other ninja in till their weakened. After wards I finish them off with numbers. That way I get the job done for one tenth the cost, a pretty good strategy wouldn't you agree?"

Zabuza merely stared at Gato with bottled up furry.

"Yep my plan went without a hitch only thing left to do is finish off you and the old man. Hm Demon of the bloody mist what a joke look at yourself you're nothing more then a baby demon now." Gato's thugs laughed loudly at the joke.

"Oh and how nice your partner seems to still be breathing. Good I want her brought to me alive so I can personally repay her for what she did to my arm."

"Well Mitarashi looks like our fight ends here. Seeing that I'm no longer employed I have no reason to go after the old man, and I have no reason to fight you."

Anko snapped her fingers and the python vanished. Shino also recalled his insects back into his body.

Zabuza stretched his neck muscles and faced Gato and his thugs. Naruto then stepped in front of Zabuza, "you're severely injured why don't you let me take care of these thugs?"

Zabuza smirked. "I wouldn't be much of a demon if I coward behind you while you faced my enemies. Besides your job is to take care of Haku now. I fight this fight on my own."

Naruto nodded before stepping out of Zabuza's way. Zabuza then chewed his bandages on his face and they fell to the ground revealing a row of sharp shark like teeth. "Mitarashi how about a kunai?"

Anko leisurely tossed Zabuza a kunai and he caught it in his mouth.

Gato realized he was endanger and ran into the safety of his thugs and shouted "Kill them!"

"No problem boss one badly wounded ninja against these numbers, he doesn't' have a chance." Some random thug shouted.

Zabuza grinned as he charged head on at the thugs with blinding speed. He tore through their ranks with a vengeance. Slicing and gutting any fool that got in his way. Gato began to panic as Zabuza neared him.

"Damn it stop that man!" Gato ordered. But Zabuza continued on his path even after suffering multiple stab wounds.

Gato's eyes widened in horror as Zabuza finally reached him at the back of the bridge and drove his kunai in to his gut. Gato coughed up blood. "D-damn you." Gato says through chocked coughs.

"So am I still only a baby demon, or have I grown?" Zabuza says in a cold voice. He then pulled the blade out of Gato's gut and slashed the mans throat. A sick gurgling sound was heard and blood spayed out profoundly before Gato's decapitated head dropped lifelessly to the ocean below.

Zabuza turned around and glared at the remaining thugs menacingly and they slowly backed away from him. Satisfied Zabuza dropped the kunai in his mouth and slowly treaded back towards the group but lost his strength and collapsed on the ground.

When the thugs were sure Zabuza wasn't getting back up they turned their attention back on the reaming group. "You damn ninja you killed our meal ticket!" "Yeah who the hell is going to pay us now that Gato's dead!?" "Now we have to pillage the village for compensation!" "We'll take anything of value!"

"Like hell you will!" Naruto says while stepping up to face the small army of men. Hinata and Shino appeared on either side of Naruto, ready to go into battle along with him.

Anko grinned at the sight. "Those fools don't know what the hell their getting into."

"And just what the hell is a group of little brats like you going to do to stop us!?" One man said while leading the charge towards Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. But the band of thugs stopped when an arrow pierced the ground in front of them. "What the…"

Naruto and his group turned around to see Inari with a crossbow and he was being backed by his entire village. "If you try to take one more step into our village we'll attack with everything we got." He spoke with determination.

"Inari you've managed to bring everyone together?" Tazuan said with tears in his eyes.

Inari grinned "Yep and its all thanks to the advice Naruto-niisan gave me."

Naruto smiled down at Inari "Niisan huh I like the sound of that. Now why don't you let your niisan take out this thrash?"

The thugs looked scared but they weren't ready to back down just yet. "So what you got a few villagers to come to your aid that's not enough to stop us!"

"Hey Hinata-chan, Shino you might want to take a step back." Hinata and Shino nodded before walking a couple steps behind Naruto.

Naruto placed his hand and the ram seal and the wind around them began to pick up. Naruto inhaled the wind and shouted "Wind style: Pressure damage!" A jet stream of air erupted from Naruto's mouth and barreled towards the thugs. The thugs screamed in freight as they were blasted by the powerful wind that sent them flying off the bridge and slamming into the water below.

Naruto whipped a bit of sweat from his brow. 'It's a good thing I held back I would have crushed all their bones if I would have used that attack at full strength.'

Inari and the villagers stared at Naruto in astonishment. "That was amazing Naruto-niisan!" Inari cheered along with the rest of the villagers.

'That's my gaki' Anko thought with a smile before she noticed Zabuza was still lying facedown on the ground a little distance away. Sighing to herself she walked over to check on him.

"It sounds like it's over huh Mitarashi?" Zabuza says in a chocked voice.

"Yep it's over alright." Anko says while leaning down next to Zabuza

"Was it his doing?"

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yes"

Anko nodded.

"Hm that kid never ceases to amaze me." Zabuza says with a slight chuckle. "Listen Mitarashi I have a request if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to see them both before I pass."

"Sure thing" Anko says while pulling out the weapons that were impaled in Zabuza's back. After she finished she lifted him up and carried him off towards Naruto, and Haku.

Haku was just beginning to awaken when Anko placed Zabuza down next to her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the state he was in. "Zabuza-sama!" She cried.

"Try to hold off on the water works Haku, and listen to me. From here on out I want you to forge your own path. Live your own dreams, find a new reason for living and precious people to protect. Can you do that for me Haku?" Haku nodded "yes Zabuza-sama I can" she says trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Good, as for you" Zabuza says turning to Naruto. "Please take care of Haku, she needs you now."

"Consider it done." Naruto says.

"Thank you Naruto, I know Haku's in safe hands with you." Zabuza then turned back to face Haku he had tears in his eyes as he stared into her face. "Thank…you…for….everything….Haku…" With that Zabuza's life left him, and Haku openly began to cry.

**Omg I'm finally finished, damn that was a long chapter. Anyway I'm just happy to finally have that accursed wave mission over with well for the most part at least. I'll touch up on the left over parts a bit in the next chapter like Zabuza's funeral and naming of the bridge you know the usual. And I have to admit this chapter was extremely difficult to write. It's quite a challenge to try and make changes to something as significant to the cannon story as this mission was but I did the best I could. Anyway tell me what you thought about it, and in till next time peace. **


	17. Getting Acquainted

**Hello everyone Shinonigga here with another chapter. And damn it seems like I've been at a loss for words when it comes to saying something at this spot. Oh well you probably don't wont to hear me talking anyway so on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Getting acquainted **

Naruto, Haku, Anko, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and team eight were gathered on a hill side to hold a small funeral for the late Zabuza. Haku walked up to the makeshift grave stone and drove Zabuza's zanbato into the ground next to it.

She looked at the grave with a sullen look on her face. "You were a great man Zabuza-sama, and I thank you for saving me. And I will uphold my promise to find a new purpose for living. I'll be journeying to the leaf village and there is were I will pave a new path for my life." Haku knelt down and placed a rose made of ice next to the cross. "Good by Zabuza-sama."

Naruto and the others watched the scene a little distance away just to give Haku the space they assumed she wanted.

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she watched. "It's terrible this had to end this way." She says in a hushed voice to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "I know what you mean. He may have been our enemy, but at the same time it was like he was our ally. Through his sacrifice he saved this village by destroying the true monster." Naruto says referring to Gato.

Hinata whipped the tears from her eyes. "Do you believe Haku-san will be okay?"

"I do she's strong wield and besides we'll be there to help her in anyway we can right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled "Of course both of us will be there for her."

* * *

(One week Later)

The remainder of the time spent in wave country was solely devoted to completing the bridge, and getting aquatinted with Haku. For the most part Haku was sad throughout the week, and everyone could understand. She had lost someone that to her was the only family she had.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba would constantly console her, and let her know that she would soon have new friends and at some point a family once they got to Konoha. She took comfort in their words and apologized for her behavior. Though she still held fear for what life would be like once she arrived in Konoha.

* * *

(Five Days Later)

The bridge had been completed and Naruto, Anko, Haku, and team eight were preparing to leave. The entire village had shown up to see them off.

"Man I'm glad were finally finished with that bridge." Kiba says while pumping his fist in the air. "We can finally go back home right boy?" Akamaru barked loudly to voice his agreement.

"Well forgive us for feeling insulted we thought you enjoyed it here." Tazuna says with mock hurt in his voice. "I'm just kidding we couldn't thank you enough, for without you we could have never completed the bridge. Even though were happy that the bridge is finished it's still very sad to see you leave."

"Sorry but that's the way it is our mission is complete so we have to head back." Anko says to Tazuna.

"Then please take good care of yourselves and we will miss you very much." Tsunami says to the group.

"As will we Tsunami-san" Shino says with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Your hospitality made our stay most enjoyable we will miss you dearly." Hinata says trying to hold off a few tears.

"I know Zabuza-sama and I caused you much grief, and I sincerely apologize for it. I just hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us." Tazuna along with the villagers smiled and gave Haku a reassuring node of approval.

"Don't worry about it we will defiantly come back and see you some time." Naruto says with a face splitting smile etched on his face.

"Do you mean it?" Inari says with tears welling up in his eyes. Naruto looked at Inari with a sad expression. "Would your niisan lie?"

Tears then began to pour from Inari's eyes as he ran to Naruto and embraced him in a tight hug. Naruto returned the hug and ruffled Inari's hair. "You know niisan you can cry if you want to I know you're sad." Inari says through sobs.

Naruto released Inari and turned his back on him. "Me cry? You gotta be kidding me." Naruto says trying to hide the few tears that fell from his eyes.

Anko merrily shook her head at the scene. "Well gaki's it's time we get the hell out of here so let's move it."

Naruto and company began to follow Anko, and were sent off with the sound of cheers and applause from the village they were leaving.

"Hm that boy." Tazuna says while watching Naruto fade away into the distance. "He managed to change Inari's heart who in turn changed our peoples hearts. He gave us a bridge of hope and courage."

Tsunami looked at Tazuna. "Speaking of the bridge don't you think it's about time we gave it a name?"

"That's right and I have the most fitting name for a bridge a grand as this."

"Oh and what is it?"

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

Tsunami chuckled a bit. "I believe that is a perfect name."

Some of the villagers looked a bit skeptical at the name. "Are you sure about that name Tazuna?" a random villager asked.

"I do Naruto is a name that brought us strength and courage and will do the same for this bridge. The bridge will never crumble and one day it will become a super famous bridge known throughout the world."

* * *

(Three days later)

Naruto and the others were nearing Konoha; they could already see the giant gates off in the distance. Haku for her part was starting to become slightly more nervous with every step she took that brought her closer to the village. She was in deep thought about how the village would react to her presence. After all she was originally an enemy to the people that were escorting her to the place. On top of that she would be bringing a feared blood line limit that caused the people of her original home to scorn and reject her. Would the leaf village be the same she could only hope not?

Anko who seemed to sense her distress pulled her off to the side. "Listen to me gaki I don't know what you're so nervous about. Trust me when I tell you have nothing to fear."

Haku nodded "But what if I'm not accepted because of my bloodline limit?"

Anko had to stop herself from laughing. "Are you kidding me, that's what's got you so nervous? Gaki believe me when I tell you that bloodline limit is what's going to get you the royal treatment in that village."

Haku looked confused. "What do you mean Anko-san?"

"What I mean is our village treats bloodline limits and special clan practices like gold. It's shameful but that's just the way it is here. And when they catch wind of what you can do they'll be begging to keep you around. I mean just look at the people you're with. Little Hinata there she's from the Hyuga clan and their Byakugan is a fearsome blood line. Not to mention their treated like royalty in our village because of it."

A weight seemed to lift from Haku's shoulders after hearing Anko's explanation. "I guess my bloodline might have been a blessing in disguise."

"Don't be so sure because you're bloodline is so rare. Some of the pricks on the counsel might try and breed you like a rabbit, to produce more like yourself."

Haku looked shocked. "Would they really subject me to such an act?"

Now Anko was laughing. "I'm just kidding gaki; maybe if you were male they'd try to enforce that CRA bullshit on you. But since you're female you don't have to worry about that. And if by some chance some one try's to pull some shit I'll be sure to give them hell."

Haku took comfort in what Anko had told her and marched on with restored conviction.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

Upon their arrival Naruto, Anko, Haku, and team eight went directly to Sarutobi's office. Each team member was then directed to give their sides of the story of the events that transpired on the wave mission. Sarutboi was both angry and pleased at the results. He was angry at the fact that Anko would recklessly take inexperienced Genin into such a high stakes mission. But he was pleased that they not only completed the mission in success but didn't suffer any casualties.

After they finished debriefing Sarutboi on the events that had taken place, he went into deep thought about what to do with Haku. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Alright for the most part getting Haku a citizenship won't be a problem, seeing that she never belonged to another ninja village. Also theirs her bloodline to take into account, which means I'll have to schedule a counsel meeting to inform them, the village will be gaining a new bloodline."

"Now tell me Haku do you plan to reestablish your clan here?"

Haku had a slight blush on her face at the prospect. "Um someday yes, but for now it's not on my highest priority list."

"Hm I see, well that works out just fine. All new clans are given a quadrant of land and the size varies depending on how many members you'll be bringing. But seeing you're the only member you'll be granted a small quadrant with a house suitable for a medium sized family. I won't be able to grant you this land and home in till I've gathered the other clan heads to discuss your abilities. So in the mean time you'll need someone to stay with."

Kiba was about to volunteer his home, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "She could stay with me and Shino at our home. We have plenty of spare bedrooms and I'm sure mother and father won't have a problem with it."

Sarutobi nodded "It's settled then, but theirs still the question if you plan to continue ninja work. As for what I've heard you're highly skilled so sending you to the academy won't be necessary. Instead you'll be given Genin rank and assigned to a team."

"I'd like to continue ninja work, but I do have a request."

Sarutobi looked at Haku for a moment. "A request and what would that be?"

"I'd like to join Anko-san's and Naruto-kun's team. I know ninja squads are usually carried out in three man cells, but Naruto-kun is alone so I don't see the problem in joining his squad."

Sarutobi chuckled a bit. "I understand, well seeing that Naruto is the reason you're here I don't have a problem with allowing you to join Anko's squad. As long as Anko doesn't have a problem with it."

Anko grinned. 'Even with just Naruto gaki my squad was badass. With Haku joining in those other gakis and their sensei's won't stand a chance.' Anko thought with a sinister smirk. "I have no objections Hokage-sama."

"Awesome I finally get a teammate." Naruto says with a huge grin.

Hinata had a slight scowl on her face. 'I was practically praying to kami to be on Naruto-kun's team and Haku-san get's put on his team like it was nothing. Does life always have to be so unfair?'

Haku bowed. "Thank you for this opportunity Hokage-sama."

"Think nothing of it, but in the meantime Naruto why don't you take Haku out to see the village. She'll need to learn the lay of the land considering it's her new home."

"No problem, by the way you wouldn't mind tagging along would you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was taken a bit by surprise but nodded approvingly.

Sarutobi then pulled out a leaf headband from his desk and gave it to Haku. "Welcome to Konoha Haku."

* * *

(After Naruto and company left)

Sarutobi had requested Anko stay behind. "We have some very important matters to discuss Anko-san"

Anko looked a bit nervous. "Come on is this about me not scraping the mission? Everything turned out fine in the end"

Sarutobi lifted his hand to silence Anko. "Yes this is about your decision, although you would have been playing by the rule book to scrap the mission I'm rather pleased you didn't. It's not the leaf village's way to abandon those in need and you upheld that well. So I'd like to reward you for your performance in instructing inexperienced Genin through such a high level mission."

Anko looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"How would you like to lose that title special Jonin and become a full fledged one?"

Anko's mouth was agape. "You're damn right I'd like to lose that title." Anko says with uncontrolled excitement.

After Sarutobi excused Anko he smiled warmly as he watched her bound out of his office as happy as a clown. But a frown soon appeared on his face when he realized just how much paper work he created for himself between Haku and Anko.

* * *

(One hour later)

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku were currently walking through the village as Naruto and Hinata gave Haku the tour of Konoha. They were currently on their way to Perfect Ten's weapon shop to get Haku some new gear. Anko had made a point for them to do this considering she wanted Haku to look more like a leaf ninja and not a mist one.

When they entered the shop they were greeted by Tenten. "Oh Naruto it's been awhile since I've seen you in here, so how's that weapon working out for you?"

"Well I still haven't come close to mastering it, but I'm not to shabby with it."

"That's good maybe me and you can have a sparing match I'd love to see that thing in action for myself." Tenten says practically drooling at the prospect.

"Yeah that sounds good I need the practice."

"Well that's great I actually get off in a few minutes if you're not to busy now why don't we go down to one of the training fields and have a little match?"

"That's fine I just need to help Haku-san pick out some new clothes."

Tenten then took notice of the two girls that were accompanying Naruto. "So these two are your teammates then?"

"Actually only Haku is Hinata-chan's just a good friend."

Tenten shrugged. "Oh well it's nice to meet both of you." Tenten says with a smile. "Anyway if it's clothing you need I'll be more then happy to help you pick something, besides you don't want a boy picking out your clothes do you?"

"Yes I'd appreciate your assistance very much Tenten-san."

"Good it's settled then follow me Haku I'm sure we'll find you something that suits you well." Haku nodded and followed Tenten towards the back of the shop to look through the vast assortment of clothing.

Naruto and Hinata choose to remain at the front of the shop while Tenten showed Haku around the clothing section.

Hinata was deep in thought about the whole situation, with Haku and Naruto. Hinata believed Haku was starting to take a liking to Naruto and it scared her to no end. She then remembered Anko's words.

"If I were you I'd try reeling him in before some other brawd get's a hold of him." Hinata didn't think of Haku as a brawd but, she did think of her as a potential rival for her love interest. 'What should I do Haku-san's so confident and powerful can I really compete with that? I'm sure if Haku-san had feelings for Naruto-kun she wouldn't hesitate to tell him like I would.'

Naruto seemed to have sensed Hinata's distress so he decided to pry. "Hey what's up Hinata-chan you've been pretty quiet since we began giving Haku the tour of the village."

Hinata jumped at bit at the sound of Naruto's voice. "O-oh well it's just, I know it's not really any of my business but if it's all the same what do you think about Haku-san?"

Naruto looked a bit confused. "Huh what do you mean by that?"

Hinata went to her old habit of twiddling her index fingers. "I w-well what I mean is I couldn't help but notice Haku seems to like you."

"Like me you mean in a romantic kind of way?"

"Um that's just my assumption."

"Nah I don't think she sees me in that light. Haku's just polite, and right now she doesn't really have anyone. And even if she did I don't see her that way. Our relationship is more of a brother and sister kind of thing."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "So anyway why were you so interested about that in the first place?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata blushed and went back to poking her index fingers. "W-well it's just that you see…"

Naruto watched Hinata carefully as she fumbled for an answer 'Their she goes again with the blushing. She's been doing that since I've met her over four years ago. I mean could it really mean that she does likes me? She doesn't do that around anyone else, but isn't Hinata-chan just like a sister to me? No that can't be right when she kissed me that night I didn't feel like I was being kissed by a family member. Could that mean I actually like her? Ah damn it why is this all so confusing!?'

Naruto and Hinata were both spared an awkward moment when Tenten returned with Haku. "Well show them what you got" Tenten whispered to Haku who was standing behind her to hide from their view.

Haku nervously stepped out from behind Tenten. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with white snowflakes imprinted on it, and a white sash that was tide across her midriff. She also had on a black chocker and two thin black wrist bands, while her hair was no longer tied in a bun but hung freely.

Naruto decided to poke a little fun at Haku and gave her a wolf whistle. "Lookin good Haku." He cheered.

Haku's face grew a shade of red.

"Well at least he approves of it. After all I do have amazing fashion sense, when it comes to dressing appropriately for real ninja work." Tenten says obviously proud of what she had picked out for Haku. "Anyway how about I ring this up so we can get going?"

After Tenten rang up the total Naruto paid for the new outfit along with some casual clothes for Haku to wear, much to her protesting. She had wanted to pay for them herself, but Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer, calling it a welcome to Konoha present.

Once they finished buying everything Tenten locked up the shop and followed Naruto and the others off towards the training fields.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later)

Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Tenten arrived at one of the training fields. They were surprised to find that the place was currently being occupied, by none other then team seven.

Sasuke immediately had a scowl on his face when he noticed Naruto approaching. "Hn why if it isn't the dobe and his band of losers, just what do you think you're doing at our training field?" Sasuke questions obviously irritated at Naruto's presence.

Haku raised her eyebrow at the comment. "Dobe, who might he be referring too?"

"Oh the teme's talking about me. Don't mind him though he always acts like he has a stick up his ass."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Watch your self Aburame; I'm not the same as I used to be. So don't let any of your victories over me go to your head."

"Yeah Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun is a lot more powerful then you now." Sakura says trying to get on Sasuke's good side.

Naruto sighed "Same old Sakura, I thought after making Genin you'd start taking your ninja training a bit more seriously. But you're still the same old fan girl following blindly after Sasuke's shadow what a waist."

Sakura's face was beat red from anger, and without thinking she pulled back her fist and prepared to slug Naruto. Naruto was about to dodge the blow but Haku stepped in front him with blinding speed and caught Sakura's fist in her hand.

"You will not harm Naruto-kun in my presence." She spoke menacingly, which caused Sakura to pull back in fear.

Sasuke watched the event unfold with a smirk on his face. 'This girl she's fast I didn't even see her in till she caught Sakura's fist.'

"Perhaps we should just head on to another training field." Hinata suggest, thinking that the situation was slowing escalating.

"Yeah you're right this isn't even worth the trouble, these guys obviously don't want us here." Tenten says agreeing with Hinata.

Naruto nodded his head. "Fine let's go" the group then turned to leave the training field but Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey you girl with the kimono, just who the hell are you? You wear a leaf headband but I've never seen you before."

"So what" Naruto interjected. "I've never seen that guy around but I'm not prying into his business." Naruto says while pointing at the pale boy that was sitting under a tree apparently too engrossed in his painting to care about what was going on.

Sasuke turned to look at who Naruto was pointing at. "Oh him he's nobody just some loser I got stuck with as a teammate. Now answer me who are you?"

Haku looked over Sasuke for a moment. "My name is Haku, and I'm Naruto-kun's new teammate."

"Is that so? Well you seem like you might be a capable fighter. So why don't you show me what you can do and fight me?"

"I will not, I have no reason to engage you in combat." Haku states plainly.

"I don't care I have reasons to fight you." Sasuke countered. "In order for me to achieve my ambition I have to defeat strong opponents."

"I'm sorry but your ambitions do not concern me. I will not fight with you solely to feed your own ego." Haku says while turning her back on Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "Hn pathetic you're even more spineless then the dobe." Sasuke taunted. "And I actually believed you had some skill, but you're nothing but a damn coward."

Haku turned around to face Sasuke. "Say what you will about me, but do not insult Naruto-kun."

Sasuke smirked realizing he found Haku's weak spot. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll fight to uphold his honor." Haku says while leveling Sasuke an icy glare.

Sakura was watching the scene with the up most interest. 'I don't get it why is this Haku so touchy about the baka?'

Hinata was debating if she should stop the fight from happening. She believed the fight was surely going to be one sided, and not in Sasuke's favor. But she indelibly decided against it considering she didn't like Sasuke to begin with.

Tenten was simply anxious to see the two go at it. She had heard Sasuke was the rookie of the year, but she didn't know anything about Haku. So the prospect of them fighting only added to her excitement.

Naruto had a slight smirk on his face. 'The teme doesn't know what he's getting into.' Was Naruto's only thought about the fight.

Sasuke readied himself into a fighting stance. "This match will be over in one minute." Sasuke says with a cocky smirk.

Sakura nearly melted thinking Sasuke's cocky smirk made him look even hotter then he normally does. "That's right bust her up good Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

Haku didn't reply she simply stood there waiting patiently for Sasuke to make the first move.

"Hn so you're not going to make the first move, that's fine with me." Sasuke says while reaching for a handful of shuriken and charging Haku at the same time. He launched the shuriken at Haku, whom avoided them with precise proficiency.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to leg sweep Haku, but she simply leapt over his kick and countered with one of her own to the Uchiha's chest sending him flying backwards. Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged back into the fray. He tried to catch Haku with a left hook to the face, but she easily caught his arm and launched him over her shoulder sending him crashing into the ground.

'She doesn't waist any opportunity to perform a counter attack, and her movements are flawless. Those aren't the skills of a normal Genin.' Tenten thought while observing the fight carefully.

Sasuke picked himself up from the ground. 'Damn her speed is unreal; I doubt I can beat her in taijutsu, I'll need to resort to ninjutsu to bring her down.' Sasuke flipped through some hand signs that Naruto instantly recognized.

'Damn Sasuke will have the advantage using ninjutsu. Theirs no water around so Haku won't be able to use her ice and water jutsu, she'll only have her wind to use. But Sasuke's uses fire jutsu so he'll have the clear advantage over her.'

Sasuke finished his hands signs and shouted. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" A giant fireball erupted from Sasuke mouth and traveled towards Haku.

Haku for her part pulled her hand into a hand sign and awaited the fireball. Naruto's eyes widened when the fire ball connected with Haku and an explosion disrupted their view.

Sasuke watched the smoke die down with the most pleasant grin on his face. "Hn what a waist of time." Sasuke's eyes then widened when the smoke cleared revealing a panel made of ice. But what really shocked him was that there was an image of Haku inside the ice.

Haku then stepped out of the ice mirror with a placid expression on her face. "Is that all?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Haku step out from the thin sheet of ice. Tenten was also staring wide eyed at the event. 'What in kami's name… I've never seen a jutsu like that just how strong is Haku?'

Sasuke was fuming. 'Damn her she bested my most powerful jutsu.'

"If that is all you have to show me I will end this now." Haku with unrivaled speed darted towards Sasuke and maneuvered herself behind him, and delivered three strikes to his spine. Sasuke's body went rigid and he collapsed to the ground.

"W-what did you do to me? I can't move?"

"I struck three of your main pressure points. Ones' that are vital for movement you'll be immobile for about five minutes." Haku says before walking off leaving Sasuke to seethe in his own rage.

Naruto nodded approvingly when Haku returned. "Good match Haku; hopefully you didn't wound his ego to bad."

Tenten was eyeing Haku carefully. Recalling the match she was amazed by what she had seen. Haku had made the rookie of the year look like a fresh academy student, and she could only wonder how much more of her ability she was hiding.

The boy who had been sitting under the tree got up and walked over to Sasuke. With an expressionless face he looked down at Sasuke. "It seems you were right shit for brains the match did end in one minute."

Sasuke glared at the boy from his position on the ground. "Shut the hell up Sai."

"Yeah quit pestering Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he would have won if that girl wasn't using cheap tricks." Sai didn't acknowledge what Sakura had said he simply walked off leaving the group behind.

"That was weird; looks like your team dynamics aren't that great." Naruto says after observing the exchange between Sasuke and Sai.

Sakura scoffed "me and Sasuke-kun's teamwork is just fine, it's that jerk who always ruins everything. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was too engrossed in his own thoughts to acknowledge what Sakura had said. He was currently mulling over the mystery known as Haku. She was able to dispatch him quick and effectively without even causing him much physical damage. 'She was able to wield ice does that mean she has a bloodline limit as well.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Haku, as he watched her leave the training field along with Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

"I need more power" Sasuke said in a low voice.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. "Did you say something Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

(Fifty minutes Later)

Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Tenten were currently sitting at another training field. Naruto and Tenten were currently resting from their sparing match that didn't turn out in Naruto's favor. Tenten was obviously more skilled when it came to using direct weapon on weapon fighting that led to Naruto's eventual defeat.

Naruto winced as Hinata pulled out another senbon that was impaled in his back. When he decided to ask a question that was on his mind. "Hey Haku, I've been meaning to ask you how were you able to create that ice mirror without any water?"

"I was able to use the moisture in the air. I can't perform the jutsu to its full capabilities with only the surrounding moisture, but for one ice mirror it's enough."

"Speaking of that" Tenten interjected. "How were you able to manipulate ice?"

"The ability is granted to me by my bloodline, referred to as the Hyoton. It allows me to combine both wind and water based chakra's to create ice."

"Damn so you have three elements at your disposal? I haven't even started learning to wield my nature affinity yet." Tenten says while spinning a kunai on her finger.

"Why not?" Hinata says while wrenching out another senbon from Naruto's shoulder.

Tenten shrugged "no need really, my style relies heavily on weapons use."

"I can understand that." Hinata says thinking of herself. "The Hyuga clan doesn't teach us to wield our affinities either. Were made to rely solely on our clan's specialty." Hinata then pulled out a can of healing ointment and hesitantly began to apply it to some of Naruto's cuts and scrapes. Naruto went stiff at her touch and looked a bit nervous but didn't protest.

Haku watched the scene between Naruto and Hinata with mild amusement.

Trying to act as if he wasn't' nervous about Hinata rubbing healing ointment on him he joined the conversation. "Well I think you two are shortchanging yourselves."

"How do you figure that?" Tenten asked while launching the kunai she was holding directly into a bull's eye of a target poster about thirty yards away.

"What I mean is what if you meet someone in combat that your weapons have little effect against? You'll need to have a trump card. As for you Hinata-chan you'll have a great disadvantage against long range opponents."

Hinata and Tenten both thought about what Naruto said and agreed to his reasoning.

"Well what do you suggest Naruto-kun?"

"I propose we, figure out what your affinities are for starters. Then we can make a plan from there?"

"How are we going to figure that out?" Hinata questions.

"My Okaasan once gave me this slip of paper to test mine out, but I don't know where she got it from."

"I think I know what you're talking about, it's some kind of paper that reacts to chakra. It's made from trees that are grown and fed with chakra. As a matter of fact my father's weapon shop carries a decent supply I'll run back there and bring a couple slips for me and Hinata."

Naruto nodded and Tenten prepared to leave. "Allow me to accompany you Tenten-san" Haku says while standing up from her position. Tenten shrugged "Suit it yourself."

The two made to leave, but not before Haku shot Hinata a mischievous grin. "Enjoy you're time Hinata-san"

Hinata's face went crimson at the implication. Haku merrily chuckled before catching up with Tenten.

Hinata finished applying the ointment to Naruto's wounds and sat down beside him. "It seems Haku-san's adjusting fine, and Tenten-san seems like a really nice person as well."

"Yeah even though it's been less then a day since she's arrived here and Konoha she seems genuinely happy. And making friends with Tenten was like the icing on the cake to a great day."

Naruto and Hinata then became wrapped in a comfortable silence, in till Naruto decided to break it. "Hey Hinata-chan theirs been something I've been meaning to ask you about." Naruto says while turning his head to hide his slight blush.

Hinata eyed Naruto carefully. "What's that Naruto-kun?"

'Alright theirs no backing down now, I need to know how she feels about me.' Naruto steeled his nerves and asked what was on his mind. "Well you remember that day I saved you from Mizuki?"

Hinata nodded nervously already knowing were the conversation was heading.

"W-well that night you k-kissed me and…" Naruto mentally kicked himself 'Damn it I don't stutter!'

Hinata was already twiddling her index fingers and starting to sweat. 'Oh no does he realize how I feel, is he going to reject me if he does?'

"Basically I just want to know if that kiss meant anything to you. You know something more significant then a mere thank you." Naruto looked away not wanting to see Hinata's reaction to the question.

Hinata was speechless. "Oh no what should I say what should I do? This could be my chance to finally tell him how I feel.' "I-I w-well y-you see" Hinata's heart was racing and she was fumbling over her own words.

Naruto then turned to Hinata with a grin on his face. "It's alright Hinata-chan; it was silly of me to think you thought of me that way." Naruto says with a fake laugh.

'What am I doing I'm letting this chance slip away.' Hinata berated herself. "N-Naruto-kun t-the t-truth is I….."

"There you are gaki" Anko says plopping herself down in between Naruto and Hinata. "I've been looking all over for you."

Hinata looked dejected seeing she had let a grand opportunity slip by her.

"Huh really what for?" Naruto asked not entirely interested in what Anko had to say, considering his mind was on other things.

Anko could barely control her enthusiasm. "Where going out to celebrate my promotion, by the way where's that other gaki? Weren't you supposed be showing her around the village?" Anko then noticed Hinata's presence, and she gave the two a perverse grin. "Oh I see you two ditched her to have some alone time huh?"

Naruto and Hianta were both red. "It's not like that Anko-sensei, in fact were waiting for Haku's return, she should be back in a couple of minutes."

"Good I want my full squad there to celebrate and since you're here you might as well come along too."

"What promotion did you get exactly?" Naruto says wondering what the big deal was.

"Full fledged Jonin" Anko says with pride radiating from her voice. "No more of that Tokubetsu bull shit."

"Well congratulations on your promotion then, I'm sure you've earned it."

"Thanks gaki, anyway how did the tour go today? No one tried to give Haku any shit did they?"

"For the most part no, but we did have a slight run in with team seven."

Anko's interest immediately became peaked. "Oh yeah and how did that go?"

"Sasuke got a glimpse of Haku's skills and he of course wanted to test his own abilities against hers predictably he lost."

Anko let out a roar of laughter. "The Uchiha didn't stand a chance did he? That's my team kicking ass and taken names!"

Naruto sighed "shouldn't you be discouraging fighting among comrades Anko-sensei?"

Anko shrugged "it's not like you guys were fighting to the death. Besides there's nothing wrong with taking pride in your students accomplishments. Anyway what is Haku out doing that's keeping her?"

"She accompanied Tenten-san to retrieve some of that special chakra paper."

Anko raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah so you gaki's looking to find out what your affinities are?"

"Yes Naruto-kun suggested that Tenten-san and I learn to wield our affinities."

"Well isn't that nice of you gaki, lookin out for the well being of your fellow men you're so noble."

Naruto was about to retort, but decided to drop it when he saw Haku and Tenten entering the training field. "Looks like their back."

"Well about damn time" Anko says as if she had been waiting on them all day.

Haku looked a tad bit confused. "I'm sorry Anko-sensei I wasn't aware you were expecting us."

Tenten eyed Anko curiously. 'So this is Naruto and Haku's sensei, I can't say I approve of her attire.'

"Well what are you gaki's waiting for? Are you going to test your affinities so we can get going already?"

"Where is it that we are going" Haku asked, while Tenten went over and handed one of the slips of paper to Hinata.

"Were going out for some dango and a few drinks, to celebrate my promotion to full ranked Jonin."

"But were not old enough to drink" Haku says, but secretly wasn't opposed to the idea.

"You mean to tell me you've never gotten shitfaced with Zabuza?" Haku turned her head in embarrassment "Maybe once or twice." Haku answered nervously.

"Good that means I can get at least one of you gaki's to get tanked with me, besides ninja are legally adults so feel free to hit the sake when ever you want." 4

When Tenten handed the paper to Hinata she stared at it curiously. "Um what exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"Just focus a bit of chakra into it, and the paper will do the rest" Anko answered.

Tenten and Hinata both nodded and did what they were told. Hinata's paper became soggy and wet, and Tenten's tore in half. Tenten eyed her split paper "so what's this mean?"

"Looks like you're a wind type like me Tenten, and Hinata-chan's a water type."

"Wind what good is that going to do me?" Tenten pouted obviously upset with her nature type.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto rebuked "if anything you just hit the jackpot, especially for your style in fighting."

"How so?" Tenten says, not convinced in the slightest.

"Well not only does wind have the strongest offensive power for close to mid ranged fights, but it can be used in combination with your weapons."

Now Tenten looked interested.

"Look I'll show you." Naruto pulled out two kunai and launched one into a nearby tree. Tenten not grasping the point continued to watch. Naruto then took the second kunai and focused his chakra into it. A sharp thin blue cloak of chakra soon enveloped the kunai and he launched it at the tree. This time the kunai pierced directly through the tree.

Tenten and Hinata stared wide eyed at what they had seen.

"You see this was the second thing I mastered when I was learning to control my wind nature."

Tenten if she wasn't convinced before she surely was now.

"Now don't go getting her hopes up. You need talent to master the nature of chakra, and I'm not sure this gaki is up for the challenge." Anko teased.

Tenten scowled "Just tell me what I have to do I can take anything you can dish out."

Naruto walked a little distance away and picked up a couple of leaves from the ground and brought them over to Tenten. "Here to get a grasp of how to control the wind nature you need to learn how to cut the leaf in half using only your chakra." Naruto placed a leaf in the palm of his hand and focused his chakra and the leaf tore in half. "In till you master this step you won't be able to learn any wind jutsu."

Tenten nodded and tried to do what she was told. She was struggling hard and beads of sweat were starting to form while she concentrated. Eventually a tiny sliver of a cut appeared on the leaf. "Damit it! this is so much harder then I thought." Tenten yelled in frustration.

Anko laughed. "Well what did you expect? If it were easy everyone would be firing off what ever jutsu they pleased."

"Could you give her a break Anko-sensei, that wasn't bad for her first try. It took me over an hour to make an even smaller cut then that when I was learning. And here's a tip Tenten when manipulating the wind type chakra try imagining splitting your chakra in two and grinding them together. Do it so the two chakra fields sharpen one another into fine pieces, the thinner and sharper the better."

"Alright I'll try." Tenten says before going back to work on the leaf.

Naruto then turned his attention to Hinata. "Since I'm a wind type I wasn't taught the steps to learning to control the water nature Hinata-chan." Hinata looked a bit saddened.

"That won't be a problem" Haku spoke up. "I can teach Hinata-san the steps to wielding water nature."

Anko sighed "you think you gakis' could work on this tomorrow or something, I'd really like to get going."

"That's fine" Naruto says "It's your day after all."

"That's right it is" Anko says while already leaving out of the training field followed by Naruto and Tenten.

"Don't worry Hinata-san with what I have to teach you, you can practice while at the dango shop."

Hinata nodded and both her and Haku ran to catch up with Naruto and the others.

* * *

(Three hours later)

Naruto was rubbing Haku's back while she vomited into a thrash can. Naruto sighed 'I can't believe Anko-sensei was able to convince Haku to drink. What's okaasan, and otousan going to say when I bring in a hammered Haku? That's going to be one hell of a first impression.'

When Haku stopped her vomiting spell Naruto pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her stumble towards the Aburame estate.

"I'm soorrry NNarruutoo-kunnn" Haku slurred "Yur mad at mea aren u?"

Naruto looked at Haku, her cheeks were red and eyes were glazed over. "No I'm not mad at you, but I am pissed at Anko-sensei."

Haku remained quiet for the rest of the trip to the Aburame estate. When they got there Naruto debated trying to sneak Haku in to avoid his parents at least into Haku was sober. But decided against it considering he wouldn't be able to pull it off in the first place.

Steeling his nerves he opened up the door and walked in. He helped Haku into the living room area figuring that's most likely were his parents would be. As he figured Shina and Shibi were both there.

Shibi looked up from the book he was reading when Naruto entered the living room with Haku. He gave Haku a quick look over "she's intoxicated" he simply stated before returning back to his book.

"Well yeah you see Anko-sensei got promoted to full Jonin and she insisted we go out and celebrate. And somehow she was able to convince Haku to have a few drinks with her….."

Shina raised her hand to silence Naruto. "Its fine, we will not make judgments on Haku-san's character because of Anko-san's reckless behavior. Now we can wait to the morning to have proper introductions with Haku-san as for now you should probably show her to her room so that she may rest."

Naruto nodded before helping the now half asleep Haku up the stairs. On their way to the room Haku would be staying in they ran into Shino.

"So you've returned?" Shino stated before taking notice of Haku's state. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, just help me get her to her room." Shino nodded and pulled Haku's free arm over his shoulder and helped Naruto escort her into her room. They lied her down and she was asleep within the next minute.

Once Naruto and Shino left the room, Shino requested to know the full details of why Haku was in the state she was. After Naruto gave a recap of the day's events, Shino simply shook his head. "At least your day was interesting."

**Ok first off I want to throw this out there this isn't a harem story so don't worry about any Hinata, Naruto, and Haku love triangles. As for a Haku paring I was thinking about going with a Haku and Lee or Haku and Kiba feel free to tell me your opinions on that. **

**Now as for people that wanted her to be with Shino, I'm sorry but I had already made other plans for him. Shino will be getting a paring and I tell you now she isn't a OC, but she's not well known either. Actually I'd expect a great deal of people don't even know who she is. Well as always please review, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	18. Escort to Hidden Waterfall

**What's up everyone Shinonigga here with a new chapter for you. First off I want to give props to Dragon man 180 for being the only person to guess Shino's paring correctly. And he was nice enough to send me his guess in a message to not ruin the plot for the rest of you readers. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the support, you make writing all worth while. Anyway here's chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18: Escort to Hidden Waterfall **

It had been three weeks since the wave mission, and Sarutboi was currently sitting in his office facing off against every Kages greatest nemesis, paperwork. He grumbled to himself as he pulled another sheet of paper from the never ending mound on his desk. Ten minutes later he decided he was entitled to a personal break so he placed down the sheet of paper in his hand and opened his desk and pulled out a bright orange book.

Sarutobi snickered and blushed perversely as he read from the book. He had to use a napkin to wipe away a small trickle of blood that leaked from his nose.

"Nice to see a fan enjoying my work." A voice called from behind Sarutobi.

Sarutobi hastily stuffed the book back into his desk before he turned to face the voice. There in the window stood a man with shaggy white hair with a ponytail that reached to his lower back. He was grinning toothily at Sarutboi. Sarutobi sighed "Jiraiya as if I don't have enough on my plate, and haven't you ever heard of a door?"

"Now where's the fun in using a door?" Jiraiya says while hopping through the window and into Sarutobi's office. "Besides I wouldn't be able to catch you indulging in perverted acts if I used the door."

Sarutobi frowned "as if you have any right to talk. Anyway what brings you here back to the village, research?"

Jiraiya walked over to sit in the chair positioned in front of Sarutobi's desk. "Well although I won't be skipping out on any opportunity to gather research it's not the reason I've returned."

Sarutobi took out his pipe and lit the contents inside he took a drag before addressing Jiraiya. "I take it you have important news for me then?"

Jiraiya nodded before taking on a more serious expression. "Yeah for years now I've been watching Orochimaru's movements, because I fear one day he will return to the village. During the time I observed his movements I learned that he joined an organization."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the mention of his former student. "And do you have any information on this organization?"

"I do not know a great deal, but I do know they call themselves Akatsuki. Their an organization of nine ninja, but the problem is each member is ranked as an S class criminal. And I doubt a group like that gathered together for a good purpose."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the revelation. "Nine S class criminals, what is it that they wish to accomplish?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure about that. Just recently Orochimaru left the organization, and at the same time the organization split into groups of two and started going to different places. So far they've only been collecting things that are related to jutsu."

Sarutobi thought about what Jiraiya had said before something dawned on him. "Their hasn't been any indication that their after the nine-tails has there?" Sarutobi says with Naruto's safety in mind.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment. "I can't be certain but it's definitely a possibility. Because the fox is the strongest demon with the most chakra."

Sarutobi took a heavy drag of his pipe to calm his nerves. "I see so you've returned to help prepare Naruto for what's to come?"

Jiraiya nodded. "That is the plan, I'm sure he's advanced well under the tutelage of the Aburame clan. But I fear that won't be enough for the enemies he will eventually have to face. Besides that I owe it to the gaki as his godfather to protect him."

Sarutobi shook his head in agreement. "Naruto has in fact developed well; he's currently a Genin under Anko Mitarashi's charge."

"Really?" Jiraiya says with a perverted grin on his face. "Lucky bastard."

Sarutboi simply sighed "you will never change will you?"

"Nope" Jiraiya says proudly. "Anyway do you have a personnel file on the gaki so I can see what I have to work with?"

Sarutobi nodded his head before shuffling around in his desk and locating the file on Naruto. Once he found it he handed the envelope over to Jiraiya who began reading it immediately.

Jiraiya read over the contents carefully and would give an occasional nod of approval as he read. "Hm so the gaki isn't half bad, seems I have some talent to work with. Besides what's listed on this data what else should I know about the kid?"

"Theirs only one key detail that I left out of that data." Sarutobi paused. "Recently Naruto discovered his tenant."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow "So the gaki's aware of what he holds, well that makes my job a lot easier I won't have to beat around the bush. Only thing I have to figure out now is how I'm going to introduce myself to the little squirt without arousing suspicion."

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment. "Well I can lend you a hand in meeting with him, but you'll have to be willing to perform a service for me."

Jiraiya eyed Sarutobi carefully "What kind of service?"

Sarutobi smiled before sorting through the piles of mission papers on his desk before locating the right one and handing it to Jiriya. "Here everything you need to know is in that document."

Jiraiya scanned over the details for the mission before a scowl appeared on his face. "Old man you know I hate these kinds of missions, their so not my style."

Sarutobi shrugged "take it or leave it."

"Fine" Jiriya grumbled before getting up and walking over to the window. "Just make sure the gaki's on time." And with that Jiraiya leapt out of the window.

Sarutobi chuckled "Well this should be interesting at least."

* * *

(The next Day)

Naruto and Haku were currently walking down the streets of konoha heading for the Hokage's tower to be given their next mission.

"Man I swear we'd better get a decent mission this time." Naruto grumbled "I've had it up to here with these easy missions."

Haku nodded her agreement. "Yes the missions granted to us have been rather dull. But on the bright side completing these easy missions have given us plenty of time to help Hinata-san and Tenten-san with their training."

"That's true, speaking of which how's Hinata-chan doing with her water affinity training?"

"She's doing remarkable she's almost mastered the first exercise. I'd give it another week or so before Hinata-san's able to make the glass of water dense enough to float the coin."

"That's good news; I knew Hinata-chan would get a grasp on nature manipulation quickly. And Tenten's seems to be gifted in her own right. Just a couple of days ago she managed to cut the leaf in half."

"Is that so? That's quite impressive, to have learned to wield her wind nature in only three weeks."

"Yeah it is impressive, but her cuts are still a bit jagged. So I won't start training her to add her wind chakra to her weapons in till after she's fine tuned her ability to cut the leaf."

"Spare me you sound like one of those academy teachers, its disgusting" Anko says appearing behind Naruto and Haku.

"Damn it do you always have to sneak up on us Anko-sensei?" Naruto says irritated with Anko's teasing.

Anko shrugged "I didn't sneak up on you, you just weren't paying attention. Which I've warned you about if I had been an enemy ninja I could have easily slit your throat and been on my marry way."

Naruto frowned "give me a break, were in the safety of the village. Theirs no point to be constantly on guard."

"Say what you want gaki theirs no excuse for letting your guard down. Now let's get a move on the Hokage said he had something special for us."

Naruto instantly perked up at hearing this. "You mean he actually has a decent mission for us, like something that actually requires skill?"

"Hm beats me he just said that you would mostly likely enjoy the mission."

Naruto grinned at the prospect of a mission that didn't involve doing work for people that were to lazy to do themselves.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto, Haku, and Anko were standing before the Hokage. Sarutboi was currently puffing on his pipe while he read over the assignment in his hand. He eyed the team in front him for a moment before he handed the peace of paper over to Anko.

Anko eagerly took the peace of paper from Sarutobi and began reading it. "A C rank?" Anko says a bit disappointed.

Naruto shrugged "It beats yard work."

"Yes your job is to escort our diplomat to the village hidden in the waterfalls and make sure no harm befalls him. Once there our diplomat will discuss a new treaty with the village."

Anko nodded "that's easy enough considering we won't be dealing with the boring stuff. By the way who's the diplomat we'll be escorting?"

"That would be me" Jiraiya called from the open window. Anko, Naruto, and Haku turned to face the man hanging outside the window. He had a wide grin as he observed the ninja that would escort him. "The legendary lady killer and toad sage Jiraiya!" he boasted.

Naruto had a raised eyebrow at the mans theatrics. He also thought that his way of entering the Hokages office was unethical.

Haku didn't know whether to take the man seriously or not, so she simply chooses to remain silent.

Anko on the other hand pointed an excusing finger at Jiraiya. "Not this pervert, why of all the people to serve as a diplomat you choose this old goat!?"

Jiraiya stepped through the window and into the office. "Now now is that anyway to talk to the great Jiriya? Besides you guys should consider it an honor to escort one as famous as me."

Anko scoffed "Like you even need an escort, what the hell can't you handle on your own?"

"You're as brash as ever Anko, but I do admit I like a woman with a little fire in her eyes." Jiraiya says with a perverted smile.

Anko slapped Jiraiya upside the head. "Don't get any ideas you old pervert" she says dangerously.

Jiraiya nursed the bump on his head with a sour expression on his face. "Fine I can take a hint no means no, so how about you introduce me to these two gakis you got with you."

Haku stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Haku, it's a pleasure to meet one of the legendary Sanin."

Jiraiya smiled approvingly. "I like this gaki already, unlike some she knows when to show respect." Jiraiya says shooting Anko a dirty look. 'Besides that I'm sure this gaki's going to fill out nicely when she comes of age.' Jiraiya thought while a perverted giggle escaped him.

Sarutobi shook his head in disgust when he heard Jiriya's giggle. 'Please I hope he was thinking what I think he was."

Naruto then stepped forward and gave a bow as well. He didn't exactly know who Jiraiya was but Haku did and she showed him respect so he figured he should as well. "My name is Naruto Aburame, future Hokage."

Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow "Future Hokage you say? Well gaki that's quite the goal you've set for yourself. Do you really think you have what it takes?"

Naruto smirked "I'll tell you just like I've told so many others…. Don't underestimate me."

Jiraiya eyed Naruto curiously before he smirked. "You know your not half bad gaki, I think me and you will get along just fine."

"Alright that's enough chit chat. Naruto, Haku I want you to prepare enough equipment for a week long duration and meet me at the north gate in one hour you're dismissed." Anko says with authority.

Naruto and Haku both nodded before they shunshin'd out of the office.

Anko then turned to look at the two men in the office. "Okay now that those gaki's are gone tell me what exactly is going on here?"

"What do you mean theirs nothing going on here" Jiraiya says but not sounding convincing in the slightest.

Anko narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. "Don't try and feed me that crap, you expect me to believe that a ninja of your caliber actually needs to be escorted by a team of Genin? Theirs definitely something going on here and I want answers."

"Like I said there's nothing going on he…."

"That's enough Jiraiya." Sarutobi says while taking another drag of his pipe. "It's probably best that Anko-san is informed of what exactly is going on considering Naruto is her student."

"Fine" Jiraiya states "you might want to take a seat for this we have a lot to explain."

* * *

(Mean While)

Naruto and Haku were heading to the Aburame estate. Haku had decided to stay at the Aburame's place in till she made enough money to furnish the home that had been given to her by the Hokage. She's was informed that she wouldn't be given a spot on the counsel in till she conceived her first offspring to solidify the reestablishment of her clan.

She was fine with that considering she wasn't ready for the responsibilities of being a clan head so soon.

"So Haku it's seems to me as if you knew who that Jiraiya guy was care to explain?" Naruto asked wanting to know all about the strange man.

Haku looked at Naruto with a disbelieving expression on her face. "You mean to tell me you've never heard of Jiriya of the Sanin?"

Naruto shook his head "nope never heard of him."

"That's surprising I would have expected everyone from the leaf village to know who he was. His skills are legendary, even Zabuza-sama held him in high regard. But that might have been because Jiraiya-sama was Zabuza-sama's favorite author."

Naruto raised his eyebrow "really I never pegged that Jiraiya for being a writer, or Zabuza being an avid reader."

"Yes I can see how that would be hard to believe, but honestly Zabuza-sama only seemed interested in Jiraiya-sama's writings."

"So Jiraiya's that good of an author huh."

Haku shrugged. "I'm not sure I've never actually read any of his works. But perhaps we should pick up a couple of copies to see for ourselves. We do have a bit of time before were to meet with Anko-sensei after all."

Naruto nodded "sure we'll stop by a bookstore after we've stocked up for our mission."

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto and Haku walked into a bookstore and headed for the clerk at the front counter. She was a middle aged woman probably in her upper forties. She placed down the magazine she was reading when she noticed Naruto and Haku approaching her.

"Is their something I can help you two with?" She says kindly.

Haku gave the woman a bright smile. "Yes we were looking for books that were written by the author known as Jiraiya-sama."

The clerk gave Naruto and Haku a questionable look and was about to accuse them of being too young to read such material, in till she noticed their headbands. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop them from buying the books considering being a ninja technically made them adults, she shrugged and pointed to a section that was littered with orange books.

Naruto and Haku walked over to the section and glanced at the many assortments of little orange books.

"Icha-Icha Paradise?" Naruto read, he picked one of the copies up and flipped to the back of the book were there was a picture of a grinning Jiraiya. "Yep this is it" Naruto says shutting the book closed.

Haku grabbed a different copy then Naruto's and they both headed to the front counter to buy the books. The clerk rang up the totals and Naruto and Haku paid for their books and left as quickly as they came.

Once Naruto and Haku left the store the clerk shook her head in disgust. 'Kids these days have no shame'

Continuing on their track towards the north gate both Naruto and Haku opened up their books and began to read. The woman populist that saw what they were reading would give snorts of disgust. While some males would snicker like perverts when they spotted Haku reading from the book.

Ten minutes later a blush appeared on Haku's face and she covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Naruto raised his eyebrow at Haku, but shrugged and continued to read from his book. A couple of minutes later Naruto to was blushing, and he hastily slapped the book closed.

"Now I understand why Anko-sensei kept calling Jiraiya a pervert. No wonder people kept staring at us funny we were actually reading this smut in public." Naruto then noticed that Haku was still nose deep in her book and still blushing and smiling, and obviously not paying attention to what he said.

"Having a good read over there Haku?" Naruto teased.

Haku snapped back to reality before she turned to Naruto with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry the plot was so captivating, I never would have guessed Jiraiya-sama was such a talented writer."

Naruto scoffed "there's no talent involved in writing smut like this. In all honesty I feel ashamed for ever having read a single passage from this book."

"Really" Haku challenged "then I'll be happy to take that book off your hands if you have no need for it."

Naruto inched the book closer to his pocket, while a blush crept onto his cheeks. "Uh that won't be necessary I'd rather burn it then have you reading this smut." Naruto says nervously.

Haku merrily smiled knowing full well that Naruto had no intentions on destroying the book. "Yes that's a likely story." Haku says before going back to reading the book in her hand.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief seeing that Haku had dropped the subject.

* * *

(North Gate)

Naruto and Haku arrived at the north gate where Anko was already waiting for them. Haku had long since put away her copy of Icha-Icha Paradise before they arrived, considering she didn't want to be teased by Anko about her new found guilty pleasure.

Anko was sitting on a stump while eating some dango when she noticed Naruto and Haku approaching. "Good you gaki's made it on time. Now all we have to do is wait for the old perv to show up and we can get moving."

Not a moment later did Jiraiya show up in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Ah looks like all the kiddies are here, so how about it ready to move out?"

The team simply nodded and followed Jiraiya past the gate and on to the road that would lead them to the Hidden waterfall village.

* * *

(Eight Hours later)

The trip for the most part was proving uneventful. Anko and Haku where leaping through the trees ahead out in front while Jiraiya and Naruto where following a little distance behind them.

Naruto found himself bored out of his mind and decided to see what he could learn from the white haired man next to him. "So Jiraiya-sama I know this might sound stupid but is the hidden waterfall village really well you know hidden in a waterfall?"

Jiraiya looked over to Naruto. "Actually that's a good question gaki; one would wonder how a village could be built within a waterfall. But the truth is the waterfall is only the entrance way to the village."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Entrance way I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain it's something you're better off seeing for yourself."

Naruto nodded and didn't press the issue any further. "Fair enough, but could you at least tell me what this village is like? After all this will be the first time I've gone to another ninja village outside our own."

Jiraiya grinned perversely "Well considering I've been there a few times on research trips I can say the village isn't in short supply of gorgeous woman."

"I'm not interested in that stuff ero-baka I want the facts!"

Jiraiya had a sour look on his face 'Hm this gaki stills has a lot to learn' "So I see you're only interested in the boring stuff. Well the village is relatively small in comparison to Konoha, and since the village isn't one of the great five shinobi villages they have no Kage."

"No Kage, then who runs the village if they don't have a Kage?"

"Villages like Hidden waterfall and Hidden grass are usually run by a counsel, village elders or they have a village leader similar to that of a kage, but the village leader is rarely on par with the power of a Kage."

"So what's up, are these villages just incapable of producing ninja of that level?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "That's not what I mean; in fact theirs one really nasty ninja in particular that hailed from the hidden waterfall village. It's just the position of village leader usually isn't dictated by strength alone. Smaller villages usually opt for a more diplomatic approach so they elect their leaders based on their intellect and not physical strength."

"I see so the village leader isn't necessarily the strongest just the most competent?"

Jiraiya nodded "that's one way of putting it, the villagers leader needs to know how to play his cards right. Since they don't have the sheer size to intimidate neighboring villages they tend to ally themselves with larger villages. Or they choose to remain neutral, and that's usually enough to keep them out of quarrels with other villages."

"So who's the current village leader or is the waterfall village run by a counsel?"

"No they have a leader a young man by the name of Shibuki. The position was bestowed upon him when the former village leader Shibuki's father passed away. In fact that's the reason I've been sent out on this diplomatic visit. The leaf has yet to send someone to meet with Shibuki and discuss the terms of our new treaty with their village."

Naruto nodded "so this is all a rather big deal huh?"

"You can say that. Missions like these don't always run a high risk of danger, but their very delicate and must be dealt with caution. One slip up and you could have an international incident on your hands."

"So that's why the Hokage sent a ninja with such high status to see this mission through."

"That's right" Jiraiya smiled enjoying the praise. "Only one as great as Jiraiya is qualified for a mission such as this!"

Anko rolled her eyes at Jiraiya's boasting "He's such an idiot" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto, Jiraiya, Anko, and Haku were standing before a massive waterfall. Naruto and Haku marveled at the sheer size of the fall.

Anko whistled "now that's one big ass waterfall."

Haku nodded "yes I've never seen one of this size before, but I'm still confused where exactly is the village?"

Just as Haku said that a ninja landed in the clearing next to them. She was a female with tan skin and short light green hair roughly Naruto's age if not a year older. She was dressed in a white small sleeveless shirt that ended just under her ribcage; she also wore a white mini skirt with short fishnet leggings underneath it. Her outfit was toped off with white arm warmers and a precarious red bag that was bound tightly to her. The last thing the group noticed about the strange girl was the waterfall headband tied around her right bicep.

Naruto watched the girl with interest he had gotten a strange yet familiar vibe from the girl the moment she appeared.

The kunoichi eyed them carefully before she walked forward with caution. "Please state what business you have here."

Jiraiya shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a document and handed it over to the young girl.

The girl read over the contents, before she rolled the document back up and handed it back to Jiraiya. "Very well I will escort you into the village please follow me."

Naruto, Jiraiya, Anko, and Haku followed the ninja without question. The female ninja lead them up a path that traveled alongside the waterfall. "It get's slippery here so you might want to apply chakra to your feet to make sure you don't fall." The girl says while she focused chakra to her own feet.

The group did what they were told and continued following their escort. The ninja eventually had them stop when they reached about half way up the mountain side next to the waterfall.

"What's going on where do we go from here!?" Naruto shouted over the roaring of the waterfall.

"We go through!" the girl shouted back.

"What! You want us to go through that!?" Naruto shouted while pointing at the torrent of falling water.

The ninja didn't answer, she merrily flipped through a few hand signs and the waterfall began to split allowing a small passage way to be revealed. Not saying anything the ninja walked through. Naruto shrugged before he followed suit, with Haku close by and Jiraiya and Anko right after them.

Once they entered the small split in the waterfall closed up behind them. They were now inside the mountain side behind the cave.

Naruto surveyed his surroundings, the cave was dimly lit with lanterns giving them some visibility and the ground was moist and slippery. 'Man unlike the village hidden in the leaves this place is actually hidden.' Naruto thought as he followed behind the ninja.

The girl soon led them to a seemingly random pool of water. She stopped before turning to face Naruto and the others. "I hope you guys don't mind getting a little wet." she asked.

Jiraiya scoffed. "Damn I've always hated this part" he grumbled.

The girl smirked before she dived into the pool of water.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted before diving in after her. Haku shrugged before she dived in after Naruto.

Jiraiya was about to follow suit but noticed Anko hadn't moved. "What's wrong Anko afraid of getting your hair wet?"

Anko glared at Jiraiya, "as if you old toad. I was just thinking theirs something off about that kunochi, and I just can't place my finger on it."

Jiraiya stared at Anko for a moment. "I guess it can't be helped, the feeling you get when you meet a Jinchuriki."

Anko's eyes widened. "You mean that gaki, is just like our gaki?"

"That's right, at some point Hashirama Senju offered the waterfall village one of the tailed beast as a piece offering. Their currently the only village outside of the great five to have one."

Anko narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. "But how could you know that, that gaki is the Jinchuriki of the village?"

"Because I've been to this village before, and they make no attempt of hiding who she is. In all honestly our village is the only one that keeps our Jinchuriki in such high secrecy. Trust me you'll see what I mean when we enter the village." Jiraiya then leapt into the pool of water and dived under.

Anko made sure her bag was secured before she dived into the water after Jirayia.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

Naruto resurfaced and took in a huge breath of air. He noticed he was in the middle of what had to be a lake; he then looked to the shore where he could see the numerous buildings that marked it as the village. But what really caught his attention was the massive tree the village was built around.

The girl was already standing on top of the water waiting for everyone to surface. When she noticed Naruto had popped his head up above the water she walked over to him. "Oh good you didn't drown" she says in a joking manner while she kneeled down and extended her hand to help Naruto on to the top of the water.

Naruto had a deep blush considering he had gotten a good look underneath the girls skirt when she knelt down to help him up. Brushing the perverted thoughts aside he took her hand in his own and allowed her to assist him onto the top of the water. "Thanks" Naruto said while trying to wring out his soaking wet clothes. The girl simply nodded her acceptance.

A moment later Haku surfaced and Naruto helped her pull herself on top of the water. "Thank you Naruto-kun" Haku says before grabbing her long black hair and wringing out all the water. "That was certainly an interesting way of entering a village." Haku says while observing the village that was a little distance away.

"Tell me about it" Naruto agreed "good luck trying to invade this place."

Soon after Jiraiya and Anko surfaced and pulled themselves onto the top of the water. Jiraiya shook his soaking wet hair like a dog to help get some of the water out. "And that's why I hate that part" Jiraiya says bitterly.

"Oh quit your bitching." Anko berated "it wasn't that bad." Anko then got a good look at her surroundings. "So this is the Hidden waterfall village huh, not a bad place you got here."

"It's not that great" the girl replied sourly. Before she started heading off towards the shore.

Naruto had raised eyebrows at the girls' actions, but followed her none the less. When they arrived at the shore, the girl continued to lead them deeper into the village. Naruto couldn't help but notice the distance villagers seemed to be keeping from them. Or better yet how the villagers seemed to do everything in their power to divert their gaze away from their escort.'

'That's funny kind of reminds me of how I'm treated back home. Except these people seem to be truly afraid of this girl.' Naruto thought while studying the behavior of the villagers.

The girl seemed to pay them no mind, almost as if they were invisible to her eyes. And simply continued on her way.

She eventually led them to the base of the massive tree where a fairly large building was built right into the tree. Two chunin guarding the door asked them to halt before they entered. The girl explained to the two chunin that Jiraiya was the diplomat that was requested by their leader. The guards nodded and allowed them entry.

When they got into the building they where immediately ushered to Shibuki's office. When Jiraiya, Naruto, Anko, Haku, and their escort entered Shibuki looked up from the document in his hand.

"Welcome honored guest of Konoha it's a pleasure to have you here in our village." Shibuki greeted with an eye smile.

"The pleasure is all ours" Jiraiya replied with a slight bow.

Shibuki then turned to their escort. "Well done in escorting our guest Fu your mission is complete for today you may be excused."

Fu nodded before excusing her self out of the office.

Shibuki reverted his attention back to the group standing before him. "I'm to assume these ninja with you are your escorts Jiraiya-sama?"

"That's right" Jiraiya answered.

Shibuki nodded, "Well if it's not to much trouble I'd rather we discuss what we have to in private. Your escorts are free to explore the village in the mean time if they so choose too."

Anko shrugged "it's no problem besides I thought I spied a dango shop on our way here." Anko says while her mouth began to water at the thought. "So what do you gaki's say you up for some dango?"

Haku nodded, while Naruto seemed to have different plans on his mind. "Shibuki-sama if it's not too much trouble I'd like to have permission to speak with the ninja that escorted us here." Naruto says surprising most in the room.

Shibuki raised his eyebrow "you mean Fu? Well I don't have any problems with you associating with ninja of our village but I'll warn you Fu isn't the easiest person to find when she doesn't want to be found."

"I think I'll manage Shibuki-sama." Naruto says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Haku stared at the spot Naruto shunshin'd from with a curious expression. "Perhaps I should follow Naruto-kun?"

Anko shook her head. "No let the gaki be I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Haku reluctantly agreed.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Two cloaked figures where standing before a massive waterfall. They had one objective and they where there to see it through.

"So how does it feel to be back at this hell hole you call home?"

"This place hasn't been a home to me since the moment these fools betrayed me."

"I'm glad you feel that way, I don't want you getting soft on me when we get the fuck in there."

"You should worry about yourself, don't mindlessly rush into any fight you'll die if you do so."

"Hn if their was someone in there that could kill me I couldn't be happier…. Although I don't think there is."

"Don't be so sure our objective is a Jinchuriki after all, try not to get careless."

"What ever let's just get this shit over with all ready."

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

Fu was ascending high into the tree the village was built around, before she came to an abrupt stop. "You've been following me since I left Shibuki-sama's office is their something you wanted?"

Naruto stepped out from behind a thick branch, with a grin on his face. "You must be pretty good to have noticed me trailing you so soon."

Fu shrugged "not really it was more your method of trailing me that gave you away."

"How so?" Naruto asked somewhat confused.

Fu fuddled in her hair for a moment and pulled out a tiny beetle. "This species of beetle it's a Kikaichu right?" Fu says while studying the small beetle in her hand. "The female of the species excrete a pheromone that the male of the species can detect. It would make trailing someone a pretty easy feat."

Naruto eyes widened. "You know you're the first person I didn't have to explain that to. I'm impressed."

"Well studying insects is my favorite hobby, it's only natural I'd know about a species as unique as the Kikaichu. By the way is it safe to assume you're from the Aburame clan, I believe their the only clan to use this kind of beetle."

Naruto nodded "seems you really do know a lot about insects, you even took the time to learn about ninja clans that use insects in their fighting."

Fu had a somewhat forlorn look on her face. "To be honest insects are the only company that I get. You're the first person in two years to hold a real conversation with me, besides Shibuki-sama" Fu says solemnly.

Naruto looked skeptical. "What? That can't be true."

Fu half heartedly laughed. "Don't play coy with me. I know you noticed the way the villagers avoided me when I escorted you through the village. Besides isn't that the reason you came to see me?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully "caught red handed huh?"

Fu shut her eyes "It doesn't matter curiosity isn't a sin. Besides I don't mind giving you the answers you seek." Fu narrowed her eyes on Naruto "especially considering how much you and I are similar."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "You mean because we both like insects?"

Fu scrunched up her eyebrows. "No I mean the burdens that we carry; I know you're a Jinchuriki."

Naruto looked shocked before he took a leap back and positioned himself in a fighting stance. "Ok who the hell are you?"

Fu smirked at Naruto's reaction. "Please calm down Naruto, I have no intentions of fighting you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Fu "how do you know my name?" he asked curiously.

Fu raised her hand to show Naruto the beetle that he had placed on her earlier. "Because your companion told me" Fu says gesturing to the small beetle.

"Nonsense you're trying to tell me you can talk to insects?"

"What's not to believe you do it don't you?" Fu asked innocently.

"Yes but through different means, I couldn't talk to her directly I can only converse with my queen."

"I see, but considering I'm the host of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven-tailed Horned Beetle) I'm not limited to what species I can understand.

Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. "Y-you mean you have a demon in you as well? Is that why the village fears you?"

Fu cast her gaze at the ground so Naruto could not see the tears pooling in her eyes. "You know I wasn't always looked upon with fear. Two years ago I had a Sensei his name was Hisen he was the former leader of the waterfall village, and father to Shibuki-sama. I also had a team, and a few friends life wasn't perfect but I was happy."

Naruto eased himself out of his fighting stance, and walked a few steps closer to Fu. "But what could have happened to change all that?" Naruto asked growing curious with Fu's story.

Fu whipped the tears from her eyes and continued with her story. "My Sensei believed it would be good for the village if I were to learn how to control the Kabutomushi within me. As with the previous host of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi I was to become the power of the village the ultimate weapon of the waterfall."

Naruto frowned "and you were fine with becoming the villages' weapon to use how they saw fit?"

"My personal feelings were irrelevant, as a shinobi I was trained to follow orders. And I followed my sensei's orders without question."

Naruto wanted to protest but couldn't think of anything to counter what Fu had said.

Fu seeing that Naruto wasn't going to interrupt decided to finish her story. "It only took me a few months to learn to harness small portions of the Kabutomushi's chakra and abilities, but my sensei believed my progression was to slow. So he decided to give me a little push by tweaking my seal."

"What happed when your sensei tampered with the seal?"

"The power that was released was too great for me to control. I lost all sense of myself it was as if I blacked out and when I came too my teammates…." Fu turned her gaze from Naruto. "They were all dead" she says solemnly.

Naruto was speechless.

"My sensei was the only one alive when I came too, but he was gravely injured. I got him to the village's hospital as fast as I could but there was nothing that could be done for him. Before he passed he told Shibuki-sama that he felt no ill will towards me and that the village should not either. Unfortunately only Shibuki-sama was the only one to honor Hisen-sama's request. The rest of the village grew to fear and despise me for what I had done."

Naruto had a saddened expression on his face when Fu finished. "I'm sorry for what happened, but in no means should you believe that it was your fault."

"How can you say that!? I'm the one that lost control if only I were stronger, it wouldn't have happened!" Fu shouted while tears poured from her eyes.

Naruto was about to walk towards Fu to try and console her but had to make a quick dive to the ground. He had barely avoided a massive triple bladed scythe that soared over his head, and impacted a branch.

Fu's eyes were wide at what she'd just witnessed. "What's going on!?"

Naruto picked himself up from the ground, and dusted himself off. "Not sure but if I didn't know any better I'd say someone was trying to kill me."

Two figures stepped out from the shadows. They both were dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. While one was wearing a mask that covered the bottom portion of his face and an abnormal waterfall headband with a slash through it. The other had silver slicked back hair and wore his cloak half open revealing his chest. And the Yugakure headband he wore around his neck had a slash running through it as well.

"I told you Hidan to get rid of the straggler. Now you've made this operation that much more problematic."

"Enough of your shit Kakuzu, I'll deal with it. Divine judgment awaits this fool."

**Sorry gotta leave you hanging right here. By the way it seems the Lee and Haku paring won over the Kiba and Haku paring something like ten to five. Also I hope I did a decent job at introducing Fu to the story. Their's such limited information on her I had to pretty much make up everything. As for Shibuki and Hisen their both characters from Naruto's second OVA and I know Hisen died from the hero's water but hey this is my story so I can tweak things how I want. Also I left a link on my profile to Fu's narutopedia page for those that don't know who she is and would like to see her. Well that's all I have to say so in till the next chapter peace.**


	19. Power of Seals

**Wow LBA now has over four hundred reviews! I have to thank everyone that contributed reviews to the story, and made it possible. Well that's enough jibber jabber here's chapter 19!**

**Chapter 19: Power of Seals **

Naruto stared at the two enemy ninja with calculating eyes. 'These guys aren't to be taken lightly I haven't felt chakra like this since… Hell I've never felt chakra like this. Not even Zabuza's chakra was this cold, or powerful.'

Naruto then turned his attention to the wide eyed Fu. "Hey" he whispered trying to gain her attention. But she didn't respond; she seemed to be stuck in a state of comatose. 'Damn the only person I have on my side and she's completely frozen up.'

Hidan smirked at Naruto "you'll be part of my ritual you little shit." He says while pulling on the rope his scythe was tied to and yanking it out of the branch, Naruto ducked under the incoming scythe allowing it to sail over his head. Hidan caught the blade by the handle and gave Naruto an amused grin. "For the second time today you've avoided judgment, rejoice for it won't happen again."

"I don't get it why are you guys so bent on killing me? I don't even know you what the hell we are even fighting for!?" Naruto shouted at the two cloaked men.

"Simple you're in the way of our objective" Kakuzu says while eyeing Fu.

Naruto stared at Fu, for a moment. 'Objective, so are they after Fu, could this be about the demon sealed within her?'

"The one wearing the waterfall village headband his name is Kakuzu." Fu says speaking for the first time during the encounter. "I recognize his face from some archive's I stumbled across on our village's history. But he should be dead or at least be in his nineties by now."

Naruto stared at Fu dumbfounded. "In his nineties that guy looks more like he's in his thirties."

Fu narrowed her eyes at Kakuzu "yes I don't understand it either. But I do know he was considered an S ranked ninja before he fled the village long ago."

Naruto clenched his fist tight. "S rank so basically our chances of victory are slim to none?"

"It would seem that way" Fu replied dryly.

Hidan grinned "hey Kakuzu stay out of this, this boy is apart of my ritual. Don't interfere no matter what the reason, you got that?"

Kakuzu shrugged "Fine do what you will, but don't let your guard down theirs something about this boy that makes me feel uneasy. As for me I'll take care of the girl."

Hidan's smirk grew "Hn as if I have anything to fear from a worthless little shit like him."

Naruto pulled up his sleeve and released his kusarigama, while Fu slipped into a Taijutsu stance that Naruto didn't recognize. Naruto gave Fu a questionable look. "Hey don't you think we should start off trying to keep a little distance between us and them? I mean it's probably best to start off with some weapons to gauge the enemies' abilities."

"I'm sorry but I don't carry weapons on my person." Fu says without ever taking her gaze from Kakuzu.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Then what the hell are you keeping inside that bag on your back?"

Fu smirked before reaching behind her back and unzipping the top of her bag. Naruto watched her curiously as she pulled out a thick scroll from the half a dozen of them that were stuffed in her bag, and unraveled it. She then bit down on her thumb and smeared her blood across the scroll before shouting "Summoning Jutsu!" A thick vapor spewed from the scroll and began to rise into the air. After a moment the vapor dissipated and Fu rolled the scroll back up and stuffed it back in her bag.

Naruto had a bewildered look on his face while Hidan began to openly laugh. "What was that?" Hidan jeered "was all that just an attempt to stall for time?"

Fu had a smile etched on her face. "Who's stalling?" As soon as she said that one single raindrop landed square on Naruto's shades and trickled down his lens.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked up through the canopy of the massive tree where the once sunny blue sky was now being overshadowed with thick dark gray clouds.

Kakuzu looked up into the sky as well. "Interesting" he muttered.

The one raindrop turned into many, and soon escalated into a violent downpour.

Naruto tightened his grip on his kusarigama. "Not that I don't like the change in scenery but what's with summoning the rain?"

"Sorry about that but I needed a ready supply of water for my Jutsu. And if you hadn't noticed theirs not a plentiful supply of it up here high in the canopy." Naruto simply nodded and turned his attention back to Hidan, while Fu did the same to Kakuzu. "Well shall we get started?"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Anko and Haku where seated at a dango shop not far from the massive tree. Anko was happily gorging herself on dango while Haku appeared to be lost in thought.

Anko sighed and dropped her dango stick that she was currently working on. "Alright gaki what's eating you?"

Haku snapped back to reality before looking at Anko with a fake smile. "Sorry Anko-sensei I just can't seem to shake this uneasy feeling I keep getting."

"Uneasy feeling what do you mean?" Anko questioned.

"I can't help but feel Naruto-kun may need our assistance."

Anko frowned "I thought I told you to stop worrying about the gaki so much. He's a good ninja that can take care of himself."

Haku was about to protest, but noticed the weather outside. "That's strange it's raining."

Anko went back to munching on her dango. "And what's so strange about that?" Anko says with a mouth full of dango.

"I'm positive the sky was clear just a moment ago. On top of that there were no signs of any incoming rain. And judging by a downpour like that we should have seen it coming from miles away."

Anko groaned "Fine I can see your mind isn't going to be at ease until you see that the gaki's fine for yourself." Anko pulled out some money and slapped it on the table. "Well what the hell you waiting for let's go find the gaki."

Haku was wearing a genial smile, as she followed Anko out of the shop and into the pouring rain.

* * *

(Jiraiya & Shibuki)

Shibuki was staring out of his window with a troubled look on his face while Jiraiya was signing a few documents he was required to.

Jiraiya noticed Shibuki seemed to be lost in his own little world so he decided to pry. "What's wrong Shibuki-san you seem like theirs something bothering you?"

Shibuki turned away from the window to look at Jiraiya. "It's this rain Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow before observing the downpour going on outside. "Yeah it is kind of weird how that rain just started up all of a sudden."

"So you didn't notice any signs of this rain coming then?"

Jiraiya nodded "none, as far as I can remember."

Shibuki then went back to staring out the window. "Then this is Fu's doing."

"What you mean that little green haired gaki that brought us here?"

Shibuki nodded "Yes she'd only summon rain in two scenarios one she's either under attack and had to resort to using it, or two she's signaling for help."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the realization. "Shit the gaki went out looking for her, so if she's under attack that means he is as well."

"That is a possibility, but that's only if he was able to find her."

"Trust me the gaki definitely found her, now tell me were could I find her" Jiraiya ordered.

"Most likely she's in the canopy of the tree she's lived up there most of her life."

Jiraiya nodded before darting towards the open window, and leaping out with Shibuki right behind him.

* * *

(Naruto & Hidan)

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Two Naruto clones joined either side of Naruto and both were wielding kusarigama's like the original. They then charged Hidan with the hopes of carving him in half.

Hidan grinned before he charged head on to meet with Naruto and his clones. Hidan began to swing his scythe from the rope it was anchored too and launched it at the incoming Naruto's.

One clone was able to block the scythe with the blade end of his kusarigama allowing the real Naruto to leap frog over the clone and bring his blade down onto Hidan. Hidan chose not to move but allowed Naruto's sickle to pierce him through the chest directly into his heart.

"Shit I actually got him." Naruto says in a somewhat shocked voice.

Hidan then smirked before reaching out and grabbing Naruto by the neck. Naruto's eyes went wide. "What the hell you should be dead." Naruto says in a chocked voice while struggling to free himself from Hidan's grip.

Hidan squeezed harder on Naruto's neck forcing the air out of his lungs. "Will you stop moving so much you peace of shit? This blade hurts like a bitch every time you move."

Naruto used his remaining strength to swing the tail end of his kusarigama at Hidan successfully pelting him on the side of the head which caused him to let go of Naruto's neck.

Naruto landed crouched on one knee and desperately tried to refill his lungs with the air they had already lost. "Damn this guy what is he immortal?" Naruto says through chocked breaths.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hidan says while lifting himself up from the ground and whipping away the trickle of blood leaking from the side of his face. "So who the hell are you anyway, you're pretty impressive for someone so green."

"Naruto Aburame" Naruto says while a clone helped lift him to his feet.

"Good I'll be sure to write it on your grave stone when my ritual is complete." Hidan then yanked on the rope of his scythe pulling it back towards himself and successfully slicing one of the clones in half in the process.

"Great I sure know how to pick my opponent immortal psychopath."

* * *

(Fu & Kakuzu)

Fu was darting up the side of the tree at a break neck pace with Kakuzu following close behind her. She grinned toothily before leaping off the side and performing hand signs. "Water style: Tornado of water!" Fu's body became incased in a spinning vortex of water and she spiraled downward towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu leapt off the side of the tree and performed some hand signs of his own. "Earth style: Muddy torrent!" a stream of thick mud shot from Kakuzu's mouth and barreled towards Fu.

Fu smirked "trying to overpower my water with your earth style? Well try this on Lightning style: Lightning current!" Fu's water vortex became incased in a layer of electricity. And her attack tore through the mud and she contacted with Kakuzu's body like a missile sending him and her slamming into the nearest branch.

Fu pried her self out of the splintered wood and walked over to where Kakuzu was imbedded into the bark. She carefully observed Kakuzu his cloak was badly scorched and his left arm was torn off.

"Did I kill him" Fu says while catching her breath. Kakuzu's eyes then shot open causing Fu to leap back to put some distance between them.

Kakuzu lifted himself out of the bark and dusted away the splintered shards of wood that were clinging to his clothing. He nonchalantly walked over to where his dismembered arm was lying and picked it up. "You're strong what I would expect from a Jinchuriki like yourself." Black threads then began to extend from where Kakuzu's arm was severed and attach to the dismembered arm. A moment later his arm was completely reattached. "But theirs still too big of a gap of battle experience between you and I."

"What the hell are you?" Fu muttered.

"A ninja with experience unlike yourself, allow me to demonstrate." Kakuzu charged Fu with unforeseen speed and delivered a solid punch to her chest knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing hard into the tree.

Fu collapsed to her knees and gripped her shattered ribs in pain. 'His physical strength is unreal; I can't measure up to someone like him.'

Kakuzu casually walked up to Fu. "Are you ready to concede? I know you can tell resistance is futile."

"Just what the hell do you want from me, why are you doing this?" Fu says through chocked breaths.

"It's our leader's orders. He desires the capture and extraction of all the bijuu."

"Extraction?" Fu says while shooting a quick glance towards Naruto. "But we'd be killed if you extracted the bijuu from us."

Kakuzu shrugged "that's of no concern of mine what happens to you wretched beings."

Fu glared at Kakuzu "damn you bastards." Fu winced in pain as she willed her self to stand. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"As if you have any say in the matter" Kakuzu proceeded to close the distance between him and Fu but was stopped in his tracks. His body had gone completely numb "W-what's going on?"

Fu grinned "Seems my Jutsu has finally taken effect."

"What Jutsu?" Kakuzu says calmly.

"You don't remember when I combined my tornado of water, and lightning current? The lighting current half allows me to paralyze anyone hit with it. I delayed the effects of the Jutsu on purpose incase I needed a plan b. So get comfortable because you're not going anywhere unless it's in a body bag."

Fu then reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll "I think you'll like this one." Fu whipped some blood from her lip and smeared it across the scroll. "Summoning: Dragon storm!" a burst of smoke erupted from the scroll and when it cleared a massive dragonfly made completely of water hovered in front of Fu. The dragonfly then dispersed into hundreds of miniature dragonflies and sped towards Kakuzu at blinding speed.

Kakuzu shouted in pain as the barrage of dragonflies crashed into him slashing and ripping into his flesh as they did so. When the attack ended Kakuzu was a bloody heap on the ground.

Fu was panting hard as she rolled the scroll back up and stuffed it back in her bag. "It's finally over" She says while observing the carnage that was Kakuzu.

"Not quit" Kakuzu says while slowly lifting himself to his feet. Black threads then began to leak out his wounds and started to restitch his lacerated skin.

Fu looked bewildered "why the hell won't you die?"

Kakuzu answered with a devastating kick to Fu's face sending her spiraling down on to a thick branch beneath them.

* * *

(Anko & Haku)

Haku and Anko were scaling the massive tree at an impressive speed. "Would you slow down gaki!?" Anko shouted at the sprinting Haku.

"I'm sorry Anko-sensei, but I will not." Haku states plainly.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I fear Naruto-kun is in danger. These storm clouds are converging over this tree which means someone must have summoned them somehow."

"So what if someone did summon this rain that doesn't mean shit."

"If someone summoned rain their obviously using it to aid them in combat. And I'm willing to bet Naruto-kun is involved someway or another."

"You know what I just think you're over thinking things a bit."

Haku didn't reply instead she picked up the pace she was scaling the tree, while Anko muttered curses under her breath and followed suit.

* * *

(Naruto & Hidan)

Naruto and his clone were attacking Hidan relentlessly with their blades, but Hidan was fending them off with relative ease. "Your skills with that weapon are as graceful as a drunken samurai" Hidan taunted.

Naruto ignored Hidan's taunts, but unfortunately his clone wasn't as smart and let his anger get the best of him. The clone began swinging recklessly at Hidan which resulted in him being skewered by Hidan's massive scythe.

"So where finally down to the real you huh, then it's time you felt the wrath of Jashin-sama."

"I don't think so" Naruto says while swinging his kusarigama in an attempt to cleave off Hidan's head. Hidan ducked under the blow and countered with a savage swing with his scythe effectively knocking Naruto's kusarigama out of his hands. Hidan quickly followed up with a vicious kick to Naruto's gut sending him crashing hard into a nearby branch.

Naruto shakily lifted himself back to his feet and coughed up some blood in the process. He then eyed Fu's battle from where he was standing. He could see she was locked in a Taijutsu fight with Kakuzu and apparently losing badly.

'Shit I have to finish this guy soon, if I don't Fu's as good as dead. Alright you damn fox if you can here me give me some power!' Naruto could hear a sinister laughing in the back of his mind before his chakra coils began to fill and replenish with new power.

Naruto grinned before shouting "Shadow clone Jutsu!" the area was shrouded in white smoke and when it cleared a thousand Naruto's were scattered everywhere.

Hidan looked around with amusement evident in his eyes. While Kakuzu stared around at the Naruto's in astonishment. "Impossible to make this many clones would take an inconceivable amount of chakra. I wonder could this boy be…" Kakuzu didn't have time to finish pondering his theory for he was faced with half of the Naruto clones charging after him.

Kakuzu began to ascend higher into to the tree to put some distance between himself in the clones.

Hidan was grinning like a maniac while he slashed and gutted every clone that got to close.

Naruto used the clones as a distraction to check on Fu. When he landed next to her he was shocked to see how badly injured she was. She had two broken ribs and many lacerations obviously from being thrown into the hard bark of the tree so many times. Naruto pulled the barely conscious girls arm over his shoulder and began to descend down the massive tree. "I have to get us out of here, and find Jiraiya-sama and Anko-sensei. Those guys are on a whole different level then me and you. We'll be killed if we stay and fight them alone." Fu merrily nodded her agreement.

As Naruto was starting to put some distance between them he heard the sound of many pops and shouts from his clones. He looked up in time to see a massive torrent of wind barreling towards him and Fu.

Not having much time to think Naruto dropped Fu and placed his hand in the ram seal. Focusing as much chakra as he could he shouted "Wind style: Pressure damage!" a blast of air erupted from Naruto's mouth and met with the incoming blast from above.

The two focused blast of air met in a clash for supremacy, before Naruto's own attack was over powered and he and Fu where struck with the incoming blast. The blast of pressurized air pushed on Naruto and Fu with such force their bones began to crack under the terrific pressure.

Naruto and Fu both let out agonizing screams as a good portion of their bones where crushed. When the wind died down Naruto and Fu where lying on their backs unable to move.

Naruto slowly turned his head to see how Fu faired under the attack and noticed she had passed out from the pain. 'Shit Fu's had it, and I'm at my limit too.' Naruto then noticed Kakuzu was standing high up in the tree with a strange creature wearing a mask standing next to him. 'What the hell is that?' Naruto thought before the creature reverted back into Kakuzu's body.

Kakuzu then leapt off the branch and landed close to Naruto and Fu. Naruto then noticed Hidan pulling himself out of the debris with an irritated frown on his face.

Hidan jumped off the branch he was on and landed next to Kakuzu. "Damn you Kakuzu I thought I told you to stay the hell out of my fight."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan "it would have taken you far to long to rid yourself of all those clones. We've already wasted enough time here; reinforcements could be on the way by now."

Hidan grunted before his eyes fell on Naruto. "Looks like I'll get to finish you off anyway." Hidan strolled over towards Naruto and brought his scythe over his head and prepared to bring it down on Naruto. "Good by you peace of shit may we meet again in the underworld!"

Nartuo braced himself for the inevitable pain that was sure to come from the scythe tearing into his flesh. But Naruto was caught completely off guard when a giant reptilian tail batted away Hidan in mid swing.

Hidan was sent crashing into the side of the tree from the blow. "Now what" he grumbled trying to regain his bearings. But the massive snake had already wrapped its coils around him and began to squeeze.

Anko landed gracefully in front of Naruto and glared dangerously at the two cloaked men before her. 'Black cloaks with red clouds, and there are to of them. They have to be these Akatsuki bastards the old pervert warned me about.'

Naruto smiled weakly at the sight. "Anko-sensei, you came." Anko didn't say anything she just continued to glare at the two men.

Haku then landed behind Naruto and rushed over to check on him. "Naruto-kun." She says while leaning down next to him and observing his wounds. It didn't take her long to realize he suffered through many broken bones, and required medical attention.

"How's the gaki doing?" Anko says while never letting her sight wander from Kakuzu and Hidan.

Haku looked as if she didn't want to answer. "His legs, arms, and a few ribs are badly broken; he'll need immediate medical attention."

Anko gritted her teeth in anger. "Roughing up my gaki like that, that's one way to get on my shit list."

Kakuzu gave Anko a calculative stare. "I take it you're this boys Sensei then?"

"And if I am?"

"Don't touch that bitch" Hidan shouted from his position. "For ruining my ritual she'll be next to face judgment from Jashin-sama!"

Anko stared at Hidan for a moment before giving her summon the go head to finish him. The snake began to squeeze with even more force making Hidan cough up blood. After a moment Hidan's spine gave way to the snake's strength and a sickening snap was heard and Hidan slumped over apparently dead.

"One down" Anko says while turning her attention back to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu remained unaffected by Hidan's apparent death. "I told the fool he'd die if he let his guard down. But you'll find I'm not nearly as foolish as my partner."

"We'll see about that." Anko retorted while her snake let go of Hidan and charged towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu leapt higher into the tree while the snake gave chase.

"Quick now's our chance to get Naruto and that other gaki out of here!" Anko shouted to Haku.

Haku nodded and pulled Naruto's arm over her shoulder and began to descend down the tree. Anko wasted no time in grabbing Fu and slinging the unconscious girl over her shoulder and following after Haku.

Kakuzu watched them trying to make an escape but didn't seem perturbed by their efforts.

Just as Haku, Anko, Naruto, and Fu where half way down the tree, Hidan's triple bladed scythe soared over Anko's head and traveled towards the unaware Haku.

"Get the hell out of the way Haku!" Anko shouted in a desperate panic. Haku turned around in time to see the blade headed her way, but didn't have time to maneuver out of the way. Time seemed to slow down for Haku as the blade neared; she shut her eyes and braced herself for her end.

Haku's heart skipped a beat when she felt warm liquid splash across her face. But to her surprise she felt no pain with it. 'What's this? Is this what death feels like painless?'

When Haku finally opened her eyes she noticed she was lying on her back and Naruto was standing over her holding on to the massive gash across his chest. Blood was leaking from Naruto's wound at a dangerously high rate, and he was painting hard.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku shouted while tears began to build in her eyes. She believed his mounding injuries were surely going to kill him.

Anko was also staring in disbelief. 'The gaki shouldn't even be able to stand let alone have the strength to shove Haku out of the way.' Anko then turned her attention to where the blade had come from. She had a look of bewilderment on her face as she spotted Hidan grinning like a psycho.

Hidan pulled his scythe back to his hand and stared at the ninja below him, before he broke down into an uncontrolled fit of laughter. "You bastards actually thought you could escape Jashin-sama's divine judgment!?"

'What the hell is this freak? I know his spine was broken.'

"H-Haku you and Anko-sensei have to get out of here." Naruto says in a strained voice. "These guys they aren't normal ninja."

"Naruto-kun you're in no shape to be fighting, you have to stop forcing yourself or you're going die!" Haku says while tears streamed down her face.

Naruto grinned catching Haku off guard. "I told you before Haku I plan to become Hokage of our village and until that day comes I'm not going to die." Naruto says definitely.

Haku was about to retort but stopped when she noticed Naruto shades were missing and she stared into his eyes. They were blood red and had silted pupils. 'Has Naruto-kun always had eyes like that?'

"Don't be so naïve do you honestly believe you can escape me now!? Judgment was decided the moment your blood stained my blade." Hidan brought his scythe to his mouth and licked some of the blood off it.

'What's this freak up to now' Anko thought while observing his bizarre actions.

Hidan skin turned pitch black while strange white markings began to cover his body. He then used the blood on his scythe to draw a symbol underneath him. He chuckled darkly when he finished drawing the symbol. "The preparations are complete" Hidan says while pulling out a sharp black rod from his cloak.

Haku was observing Hidan's actions carefully trying to analyze everything the man was doing.

Naruto could feel the kyubi's chakra reminding his bones but the process was moving to slow for his liking. 'Come on almost there just a little bit more.' Naruto thought as feeling was slowly beginning to return to his legs. 'That should do it' Naruto thought before he pulled out his staff and charged Hidan.

"Damn it gaki stand down!" Anko shouted to Naruto, but he ignored her and continued in his charge.

Hidan smirked before he drove the sharp rod into his own thigh. Naruto eyes shot open as he felt an intense pain in his thigh and stumbled to ground dropping his staff and gripping his thigh and agony. "Damn it" Naruto says through gritted teeth "what just happened?" Naruto noticed that his thigh was spewing a profound amount of blood and he summoned a few kaki to clog the wound and help slow the bleeding.

"I don't get it what the fuck just happened?" Anko says after seeing what just transpired, Haku for her part remained silent and continued to try and assess the situation.

Hidan was laughing manically "relish the pain savior it!" Hidan then readied his blade once more. "Tell me do you wish to feel more?" Hidan didn't give Naruto the chance to answer instead he drove the blade down into his other thigh.

Naruto let out a deaf defying scream of pain.

Anko couldn't take anymore "Damn you bastard!" she shouted as she dropped Fu and charged Hidan in a blind rage. Anko leapt into the air and performed some lighting fast hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Hidan only grinned as he watched the massive fireball hurdle towards him.

"Water Style: Raging waves!" Haku shouted as water gushed from her mouth and met with Anko's fireball. Effectively dousing the ball of fire.

Anko landed on a nearby branch and glared at Haku "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Forgive me Sensei, but you let your anger cloud your judgment. If you would have connected with that fireball Naruto-kun would have suffered the damage. Somehow this man has managed to connect his body with Naruto-kun's."

Anko's eyes widened as realization hit her. "I could have killed the gaki." Anko says while shooting Naruto a look of shame. "What the hell are we supposed to do if we can't attack this bastard without hurting Naruto?"

"I've been watching him carefully since he licked the scythe with Naruto's blood, that must obviously be the catalyst for the effects of the Jutsu he's using. Also he drew some weird symbol underneath him and he hasn't left it since. I'm willing to bet if we can lure him out of that symbol the effects of his Jutsu will end."

Meanwhile Fu was starting to regain conscious. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately noticed her body was in severe pain. "What happened?" she muttered to herself before her memories came flooding back. As realization hit her she quickly scanned the area for Naruto. She spotted him collapsed on the ground while holding on tightly to his thighs. 'He's hurt' she thought in a panic while trying to lift her self to her feet. But do to her many injuries she collapsed back down, and could only stare at the scene helplessly.

"So it seems you've figured it out huh? Oh well I guess I'll have to stop playing with the boy and end it now. So where do you want it, your heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, pancreas?"

Anko, Haku, and Fu were all glaring daggers into Hidan, but he was in control and unaffected by the three kunoichi.

Naruto remained silent as realization of him dying really started to sink in.

"Oh what's that, you say you want me to choose?" Hidan taunted before lifting his blade and preparing to gut himself with it.

Fu was trying with every ounce of her strength to stand. 'I have to do something or he'll die!" Fu thought in desperation as green chakra slowly started to leak from her body.

"Damn this!" Anko shouted as she charged Hidan, Haku also leapt from the branch she was on and charged Hidan as well.

"To late!" he shouted as he drove the blade into his stomach. Anko and Haku both stopped in their tracks when Hidan skewered himself with the rod. Hesitantly they turned around to see what had happened to Naruto, and to their horror they saw Naruto bent over vomiting his own blood. After a moment Naruto slumped over and moved no more.

"Naruto-kun!!" Haku shrieked.

Anko could only stare on in disbelief as she watched her student die before her eyes. She then turned to Hidan with murder in her eyes. "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

**Hehe sorry people it's been so long since I left you with a clify I just couldn't resist. But since I'm a merciful author I won't leave you hanging over the edge for long. I'll have the next chapter out by no later then Sunday. **

**Also I'd like to take this time to explain a bit about Fu's abilities for starters I gave her a water affinity simply because she's from the waterfall village. Her second affinity is lighting and I choose to give her that affinity as well because in Japanese culture the kabutomoshi or rhinoceros beetle is commonly linked to the element of lighting. Because it's horn resembles a lighting rod or something like that. And finally she uses scrolls in combat, I'm not going to lie people I racked my brain on trying to come up with something to put inside that damn bag of hers. I decided on scrolls because the meaning of her name can mean seal. So I thought why not try and incorporate that into her fighting style? **

**And one more thing pertaining to Fu I noticed that Darui one of the Raikage's guards has the kekei genkai storm release, by mixing his water and lighting elements. I was wondering if I should give Fu this ability, but instead of making it a kekei genkai in her case she'll only be able to use it while she's using the seven-tails power. Like how Gaara can use wind based moves in his Shukaku form. Or would I be overpowering her if I gave her that ability please let me know your opinions. **

**Ok that's all the ranting I have time for so as always please review. And until the next chapter later! **


	20. Limits of Invincibility

**

* * *

**

I'll save everything I have to say for the ending author note. Right now let's just get on with the chapter!

**Chapter 20: Limits of Invincibility **

"Too late!" Hidan shouted as he drove the blade into his stomach, Anko and Haku both stopped in their tracks when Hidan skewered himself with the rod. Hesitantly they turned around to see what had happened to Naruto, and to their horror they saw Naruto bent over vomiting his own blood. After a moment Naruto slumped over and moved no more.

"Naruto-kun!!" Haku shrieked.

Anko could only stare on in disbelief as she watched her student die before her eyes. She then turned to Hidan with murder in her eyes. "I'll Kill you, you bastard!" Anko shouts furiously as she takes off towards Hidan. But Anko immediately stopped when she felt a sudden upsurge in chakra.

'What the hell?' Anko thought as she turned around to look for the source of the chakra. Anko's eyes widened when she saw Fu standing with a look of pure hatred on her face. Green chakra was slowly leaking out of her body and steam was rising from her wounds as they healed at an incredible rate.

Fu then let out a deaf defying screech that didn't sound human.

(Mean while)

Jiraiya and Shibuki were scaling the massive tree in search of Naruto and Fu when they noticed the storm was starting to turn more violent.

The dark gray clouds had turned almost midnight black while the wind had picked up to gale force speeds. Soon after consecutive lightning strikes were streaking across the sky directly above the tree. Shibuki could hear and see the villagers panicking bellow and scrambling around in a desperate attempt to escape the immediate vicinity.

"What's going on!?" Jiraiya shouted over the deafening roar of the wind. "Where is this massive amount of chakra coming from!?"

"It's Fu!" Shibuki yelled back "theirs not doubt about it she's definitely releasing the seven-tails' power!"

Jiraiya frowned 'so the situation is that serious up there. Just what I wanted a day putting my life on the line.' "Shibuki-san I suggest you turn back you don't want to get caught in the crossfire of whatever is going on up there."

"Forgive me Jiraiya-sama but I believe you should do the same. If Fu losses control of the seven-tails' power she's likely to kill anyone she comes across."

"That's all the more reason for me to get up there and put an end to this. But tell me how much of the Nanabi's chakra can she fully control?

"When she's takes on the power of the Nanabi, a cloak of chakra incases her body that takes on the shape of a miniature kabutomushi. Her first form she sprouts a tail of chakra second form she grows a wing, and so on and so on. She can remain in control to up to two wings. Anything more then that and the Nanabi will have full control over her mind and body."

Jiriaya nodded his head before taking off leaving Shibuki where he was.

(High in the tree)

Anko and Haku were staring in awe as wind viciously whipped around Fu in a funnel like fashion. Her eyes had taken on an orange glow and green chakra was incasing her body.

Haku ran back to Naruto's body and covered him with her own body to keep him from blowing away from the violent wind. "Anko-sensei what's going on!?" Haku shouted over the roaring wind.

"That gaki is releasing the power of her bijuu!" Anko shouted panic evident in her voice.

Hidan was staring at Fu with a look of unrestrained excitement on his face. "So this is the power of a Jinchuriki? Well bring it on bitch!" Hidan jeered before he suddenly coughed up blood and bent over in pain "W-what the hell…" Hidan could feel an intense heat coursing through his body.

Mean while Kakuzu had finally managed to dispatch the snake that was pursing him before he returned his attention to what was going on beneath him. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Fu was standing and unleashing a massive amount of chakra. 'Things are getting out of hand I need to end this now.' Kakuzu thought before he began descending down the tree to renter the fight.

Haku was observing Naruto's body in bewilderment. "I don't understand" she says while resting her ear on his chest. "I can't hear or feel a heart beat but his body's temperature is rising, this doesn't make any since." Haku then placed her hand on Naruto's forehead but quickly recoiled it. "His skin is so hot it actually burnt me" she says while observing the small scorch mark on her hand.

Naruto's body then jolted upward and he began to twitch violently while a loud buzzing could be heard coming from his body. "Anko-sensei!" Haku shouted in a panic.

Anko turned her attention away from Fu when she heard her name being called. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Naruto spasming uncontrollably. Without a thought she leapt down next to Haku and Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" Anko demanded.

"I don't know he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't even beating but now his skins burning up and his wounds their healing."

Anko put her hand on Naruto's chest and winced in pain as she pulled her hand back. "Well I don't know how the hell it happened but the gaki's breathing now."

Naruto's eyes then shot open and he began to scream in pain as his teeth elongated, and his finger nails began to lengthen and sharpen into claws. His whisker marks had become thick and more defined and black rings formed around his mouth and eyes. While dense red chakra began to bubble around Naruto and consume him.

Haku was staring on in shock at what was happening before her. She then noticed her skin was starting to tingle and goose bumps where jutting out over her skin. 'What's this feeling? It's feels like the chakra Fu is emitting….only darker and more horrible.' Haku thinks while casting a quick glance towards Fu, then back to Naruto. 'What are you Naruto-kun?'

Anko was at a lost for words as she watched the rain evaporate into steam the moment it made contact with Naruto's body. 'This is bad' she thought 'both of the gakis picked a fine time to go demon on us.'

Naruto then let out a roar that sent Haku and Anko tumbling a few feet away from him. Haku quickly recovered and tried to race over towards Naruto but Anko tackled her to the ground.

"Don't get any closer; we don't know what the gaki is capable of in this state." Anko says while trying to remain calm.

"I don't understand Anko-sensei what's happening to him." Haku says with pleading eyes.

"Sorry this isn't the time to explain, just trust me we need to stay out of what's about to happen."

Naruto slowly pulled himself to a standing position while the red chakra surrounding him began to take shape. Two tails extended from the cloak of red chakra, and two fox like ears sprouted from the top of his head.

Kakuzu landed next to Hidan and gave him a questionable look. "Why are you groveling in the dirt?"

Hidan shot Kakuzu a murderous look. "D-damn I don't know what the hell is going on. The inside of my body feels like it's on fire." Hidan says through gritted teeth.

Kakuzu cocked his eyebrow before he spotted Naruto. "As I thought" he muttered. "I suggest you break your connection with that boy."

Hidan had a look of confusion before he turned his attention to Naruto, and noticed that he was standing and in fact still alive. "What the hell I killed him!" Hidan picked up his black rod and prepared to ram it through his heart to finish the job but Kakuzu caught his arm in mid swing. "What the hell are you doing!?" Hidan shouted in protest.

"You remember our orders don't you, where to capture all the bijuu alive."

Hidan was about to object, but his body submitted to the pain and he collapsed over and began to writhe.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan with pity. "I told you to end the Jutsu, that boy's bijuu is overloading your chakra system through your connection with its host. If you don't end it soon your chakra system will be completely destroyed, and I'm afraid even you can't survive without that."

Hidan willed himself to bare the pain long enough to release the jutsu. The white markings disappeared along with the black skin. Hidan was breathing hard as he shakily lifted himself back to his feet. He glared menacingly at Naruto when he regained his bearings.

Kakuzu then turned his attention back to Fu. The green chakra that was flowing out of her body had completely surrounded her body and began to take shape. Two insect wings of chakra formed behind her back and one long tail of chakra sprouted. The wind whipping around Fu's body died down and she stared at Kakuzu with glowing orange eyes.

Fu slowly raised her right arm into the air and pointed her left arm towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes on Fu "she's preparing to attack be on guard Hidan."

"I don't give a shit about her" Hidan says while staring at Naruto. "He's defied Jashin-sama and will pay for his sins!" Hidan then took off from the branch he was on and charged towards Naruto.

Kakuzu merrily shook his head and prepared himself for what Fu had planned.

A moment later a bolt of lighting struck Fu's right arm and she redirected the lighting strike through her left arm and shot it towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu's eyes widened as he realized he wouldn't have time to avoid the lighting bolt and it struck him in the chest sending him crashing through a number of thick branches.

Meanwhile Hidan was racing towards Naruto with a maniac grin on his face with his black rod in hand. "Die you bastard!" Hidan shouted in hysteria as he prepared to skewer Naruto from behind.

Naruto vanished in a burst of speed destroying the tree limb he was standing on as he did so. Hidan had a look of confusion on his face as he watched Naruto vanish from the spot he was standing.

A moment later Naruto appeared in front of Hidan and let out a roar that sent out a massive amount of kikai from his mouth that barreled into Hidan. The kikai sent Hidan crashing back into the tree and before Hidan could regain his bearings Naruto delivered a devastating punch to his gut. The punch tore clean through Hidan's stomach and out his back. Hidan spewed blood from his mouth and stared into Naruto's crimson silted eyes and for the first time he felt fear.

Naruto didn't know why but he relished the feeling he got when he saw the fear in Hidan's eyes.

"D-damn y-you!" Hidan says trough chocked breaths before Naruto grabbed a hold of his neck and began to squeeze instantly crushing Hidan's wind pipe. Hidan's eyes went wide as Naruto continued to apply pressure.

Hidan began to squirm in Naruto's grip in a fruitless attempt to free himself. Naruto only grinned as he watched Hidan squirm, before he squeezed with all his strength causing Hidan's head to pop off like a wine cork.

Hidan's head went soaring through the air and landed right next to Anko and Haku. They both grimaced at the sight. But what really freaked them out was Hidan began to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell" Anko mutters while watching Hidan's laughing head "just what the fuck is this guy!?"

Haku for her part was too stunned to speak.

Hidan then eyed Anko and Haku from the corner of his eye. "Seems like that brat really screwed me over huh?" Anko and Haku didn't answer they just stared on in disbelief at what they were seeing. "No matter Jashin-sama will deal his retribution! You all will feel the wrath of his divine judgment!"

"I don't think so" Anko says while walking up to Hidan's head. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I'm going to put an end to this." Anko flipped through a few hand signs before shouting "Fire style: Dragon Flame bomb!" Hidan's eyes widened as he watched helplessly as Anko spewed a stream of fire from her mouth and torched his head. A moment later nothing remained of Hidan's head except for a smoldering pile of ash.

Anko gave Haku a satisfied grin "Looks like that finally shut him up huh?"

Haku simply nodded before returning her attention back to Naruto. Whom was standing over Hidan's lifeless body. While his insects where making quick work of the remains. A moment later nothing was left of Hidan's corpse. Naruto then turned his attention to Anko and Haku before he spoke in a deep feral voice. "**Anko-sensei Haku please leave here while you can**."

"Have you gone mad gaki, we came here to rescue you not the other way around. Now get your ass in gear and let's go!" Anko demanded.

Naruto shook his head. "**Not without Fu.**" And without another word Naruto leapt from his position to join Fu.

Kakuzu had finally managed to free himself from the debris he was buried under. He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. Kakuzu stared down at the gaping hole where his heart once was. "It's been awhile since my own heart was destroyed." He then used his black threads to stitch up the hole. Afterwards he surveyed his surroundings and noticed Hidan was no where in sight. "So the fool actually went and got himself killed, I warned him not to underestimate his opponents."

Kakuzu then hopped back on to the branch Fu was standing. And noticed Naruto had joined her side. He narrowed his eyes on the two Jinchuuriki before him. 'I never planned on taking on two Jinchuuriki I'll have to fight them at full force if I'm to come out the victor of this match.' Kakuzua began to unzip his cloak but Naruto reacted faster. He out stretched his hand and the chakra around Naruto's arm stretched out in the shape of a claw and pinned Kakuzu to the tree.

Kakuzu grunted in pain while Naruto held a firm grip around him with his chakra arm.

"**Fu finish him now!**" Naruto commanded.

Fu merrily nodded and without using hand signs she shouted. "**Storm style: Masticating Laser!**" A bright beam of light fired from Fu's mouth and traveled towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu braced himself as the laser struck his body and exploded on impact. The branch they were standing on blew apart from the force sending tree splinters and branches soaring in all directions, along with Naruto and Fu.

When the dust finally started to settle Naruto was hanging from a limb of the tree with his chakra tails while Fu was hovering above him using her chakra created wings to float. They then turned to the crater where Kakuzu was standing previously, and to their surprise they saw something moving in the dust.

When the dust completely cleared Kakuzu was crouched on both knees painting hard. His mask and head band were missing, along with his akatsuki cloak revealing four masks stitched to his back. Two of the masks on his back where shattered and leaking blood.

Kakuzu observed the state he was in. 'They've managed to destroy a total of three hearts, not only that but my body has reached it's limits, success doesn't seem likely."

"**Damn this guy he just won't die!**" Fu shouted as anger and frustration began to take over her mind. While she could hear the voice of the Nanabi shouting in the back of her mind for control. She gripped her head in pain as another wing formed. The wind around Fu whipped violently and she let out a screech. That unleashed a shockwave sending Naruto flying from his position. Fu in a blinding rage took off after Kakuzu.

"Ninja art Raging Lion's Mane!" Fu suddenly found her self wrapped in thick white hair. She screamed in anger as she tried to free her self from the hair.

When Naruto regained his bearings he followed the trail of hair to its source, only to find Jiraiya there with a determined look on his face. "**Jiraiya**?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Damn this gaki is strong" Jiraiya grunted as he restrained Fu as she thrashed back and fourth trying to free herself from Jiraiya's mane.

Naruto leapt from his branch and landed next to Jiraiya "**Jiraiya-sama what are you doing, why are you attacking Fu!?**"

Kakuzu's eyes widened when he heard the name Jiraiya being announced. 'That settles this if Jiraiya of the sannin is here my chances for success have drastically declined. I'll have to use my remaining chakra to retreat.' Kakuzu made a hand sign and he began to sink into to the tree. A moment later no trace of him was left.

Jiraiya was eyeing Kakuzu carefully from his position as he watched him sink into the tree. 'So that was one the akatsuki members huh and to think it was Kakuzu off all people.' Satisfied with Kakuzu's retreat Jiraiya turned to face Naruto while trying to keep a hold of his Jutsu on Fu. "You mean you can't see it? That gaki has lost control the moment she would have finished that ninja who do you think she would have turned on next?"

Naruto nodded getting the point "**then what do we do?**"

"We have to suppress the gaki's chakra."

"**And how do we accomplish that?**" Naruto questioned.

Jiriaya grinned before he pulled out a slip of paper and slapped it on Naruto's forehead. Naruto went stiff as he felt the fox's chakra start to fade. Naruto's cloak soon disappeared and his feral features turned back to normal.

"Sorry gaki, but I can't risk you slipping further into the fox's grasp especially at a time like this."

Naruto shook the cobwebs out his head before he nodded in understanding. "Thanks Jiraiya-sama I did feel like I was losing myself to the power."

Jiraiya nodded "Good now about the other gaki, I'll continue to restrain her while you place that seal on her forehead. But be careful she's still plenty dangerous even with me holding her."

Naruto peeled the seal off his forehead before giving a node. "Leave it to me." Naruto then proceeded to take off but Haku had appeared and grabbed his wrist.

Naruto turned around and stared at Haku and Anko with a questioning look. "What is it Haku why are you stopping me?"

"You're in no shape to be doing this Naruto-kun and I can tell you've exhausted all your chakra. Allow me to place that seal on her. Besides my speed is superior to yours I'd have a better chance for success."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he came to his decision "I'm sorry Haku but I can't allow it. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt out there." Naruto then turned around and prepared to take off after Fu.

"Damn it gaki, would you stop always trying to be the save the day super hero?"

Naruto ignored Anko as he launched himself from his position.

Haku stared at Naruto from behind with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry as well Naruto-kun but I have no choice." Haku with deadly accuracy fired two senbon into Naruto's neck and he collapsed over unconscious.

Anko quickly caught him before he plummeted to the ground below.

Haku then walked over to Naruto and Anko and took the slip of paper form his hand. "Please forgive my methods Jiraiya-sama, but I can't allow Naruto-kun to put himself in anymore danger."

Jiraiya smirked "It's most likely for the best; the gaki was probably at his limit. Just make sure you approach her with caution."

Haku nodded "I understand" she then took off in a flash of speed.

Fu was thrashing about furiously in Jiraiya's grip. While Haku closed the distance between them. Fu noticed her coming and shot out a beam of light from her mouth. Haku narrowly dodged the beam and took cover behind a tree limb. Thinking quickly Haku created an ice mirror in front of her; she then focused her chakra and created a row of five ice mirrors in front of Fu and made another one directly above Fu's head. Haku stepped into the ice mirror while her image appeared in all the ice mirrors effectively confusing the enraged Jinchuuriki.

Fu started to shoot consecutive blast from her mouth destroying the ice mirrors in front of her. And in her enraged state she never noticed Haku slip into the ice mirror above her. Haku stealthily crept out of the ice mirror and quickly placed the paper seal on Fu's head.

Fu had a drowsy look on her face as her glowing orange eyes reverted back to normal and the green chakra incasing her body began to recede the vicious downpour accompanied with Fu's transformation dissipated as well. Jiraiya released his Jutsu and his hair reverted back to its normal length.

Jiraiya blew out a sigh of relief "finally it's over."

Fu after regaining her bearings looked up at Haku, with a look of shame. "By the looks of things I can see I must have lost control, please tell me I didn't hurt anyone."

Haku gave Fu a reassuring smile "You needn't worry no one was hurt."

Fu smiled contently. "That's a relief but what about those ninja that attacked us, what happened to them?"

"The ninja with the silver hair and scythe was done in by Naruto-kun and Anko-sensei. But I'm afraid the one with all the stitches fled once Jiraiya-sama arrived. "

"I see, so I wasn't able to defeat that bastard" Fu says with a mixture of anger and shame. "And it's probably my fought he got away."

"Please you mustn't blame yourself, some times things happen that are beyond our control. We should just be thankful that no one on our side was hurt." Haku says while pulling Fu's arm over her shoulder to help support her.

Fu nodded "I guess that is one way to look at things. I suppose I've just never been that optimistic." Fu says before her body gave way to exhaustion and she passed out.

A moment later Jiraiya landed next to Haku and Fu. "How's that gaki doing?" he questioned.

"I think she's just exhausted from her ordeal Jiraiya-sama. I believe she'll be fine after she's had some rest."

"That's good; now let's get the hell out of this tree and report this back to Shibuki-san."

Haku nodded and followed Jiraiya to join Anko and Naruto.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

Haku was deep in thought as they descended down the tree. She eyed both Naruto and Fu's unconscious forms carefully. She recalled how Naruto seemed so intent on meeting with Fu, and in the next moment they were both being attacked by abnormally strong ninja. What also confused her was how both of them were able to release such strong, but terrible chakra. She then remembered how Anko had said Fu was releasing her bijuu's power. But that only served to confuse her more.

'A bijuu is a demon' she summarized 'Did Anko-sensei mean Fu was a demon? But wouldn't that make Naruto-kun a demon as well considering he did something similar to what Fu had done. And it would make since why Naruto wanted to speak with her.'

Haku then narrowed her eyes on Jiraiya. 'It was very convenient that Jiraiya-sama had something to suppress their chakra. Which means he knows something, shall I question him?'

Jiraiya seemed to have sensed Haku's turmoil for he had decided to answer her unspoken question. "I suppose you have a lot questions about these gaki's?"

Anko shot Jiraiya an uneasy look, but didn't say anything.

"Yes there is much I wish to know."

Jiraiya sighed "It would probably be better to let Naruto tell you himself when he felt ready. But considering you witnessed both of these gaki's transform I suppose theirs no harm in telling you the cause. Now what I'm about to tell you is an SS-class secret in Naruto's case. You're not to reveal this secret to anyone is that understood?"

Hearing the seriousness in Jiraiya's voice Haku gave an audible "yes"

"Good, now you're familiar with the nine-tailed beast I presume?" Jiraiya asked.

Haku nodded "I don't know much about them, just that they are living forms of immense chakra."

"Well that about summons them up in a nutshell. So to put it simply these two gaki's are Jinchuuriki's or demon host. They both house one of the nine tailed beast. The girl you're holding has the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, and the gaki over there has the Kyubi no Yoko."

Haku's eyes widened at the realization, it had all made sense. The way the villagers back in Konoha glared at Naruto with hatred, or the fear the people exhibited upon seeing Fu.

"Now that you know the truth, I hope you won't think any less of these two because of the burdens they carry."

Haku didn't waste anytime on her answer. "I couldn't and would never make judgments on someone because of something they had no control over. In fact I'm in awe at their strength to persevere through such a difficult life."

Jiraiya smiled "you know I knew there was a reason I liked you gaki."

* * *

(A while later)

Jiraiya, Anko, Haku, and the unconscious Naruto and Fu had finally made it down from the great tree. Upon their arrival they were greeted by a number of angry villagers and Ninja.

The villagers and ninja were calling for Fu's blood and her immediate execution. "We've had enough that demon isn't to be trusted!" a chunin called. "Yeah we have to kill it before the Nanabi get's set free!" another random villager shouted. "Look she's defenseless now it's our chance!" a muscular Jonin cried.

Haku gripped Fu tighter and took a step back not liking the hostile looks the villagers were sending towards the unconscious girl in her arms.

"To hell with that!" Anko shouted "if you want this gaki you'd better be prepared to go through me to get her!"

"This is none of your concern Konoha ninja, so stay out of our way!" the muscular Jonin says while readying a kunai.

"That's enough" Jiraiya says. "Are you sure you want to try fighting us to get to this girl. Were here to serve as a diplomatic liaison, attacking us would risk war with Konoha."

The Jonin grunted before putting his kunai away. "You have no right to protect that demon, it belongs to our village and we can do with her what we see fit."

"You're wrong she doesn't belong to our village she's apart of our village." Shibuki says making his presence known as he steps out from the crowd.

"But Shibuki-sama, she's responsible for the death of Hizen-sama retribution should have been dealt long ag…"

"Enough!" Shibuki says cutting of the Jonin mid speech. "You speak of retribution? My father never wanted retribution dealt to Fu for what happened. He held no animosity towards Fu and all he wished for was that you didn't either! But look at you all now demanding for Fu's blood, it's sickening. You all bring dishonor and shame to my father's memory. And the fact that you were willing to go as far as to attack our honored guest brings dishonor to our entire village!"

The villagers were too stunned to speak after Shibuki had finished talking.

Shibuki then turned to Jiraiya and gave a bow. "On behalf of our village I sincerely apologize."

Jiraiya nodded "It's fine, nothing became of it so theirs nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama, now if you will I'd like you and your escorts to accompany me to my office. I'd like a recap of what transpired here today."

* * *

(Shibuki's Office)

Naruto and Fu were resting peacefully on the spare couch in Shibuki's office while Haku attended to some of their minor injuries that hadn't fully healed. Anko and Jiraiya were giving their side of the story while Shibuki listened carefully.

"So Fu and Naruto were engaged in combat against two men from an organization of S class criminals called akatsuki?"

"That's correct up until now I wasn't entirely sure what their objectives were. But after the attack today on Fu and Naruto I'm certain akatsuki's aims to capture the tailed beast. For what purposes I still have no idea about that."

Shibuki eyed Fu from the corner of his eye before a forlorn look crossed his face. "She's been made to live such a harsh life, and now this. I just don't understand good things should happen to good people, where's the justice in all this?"

"We all have our hardships just some of us harder then others, but we learn to play with the cards were dealt."

Shibuki nodded before he reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow but opened it nonetheless. He pulled out a stack of papers from the envelope and skimmed over them before his eyes widened. "But these are….."

"Fu's official transcript documents." Shibuki says in a serious tone. "I believe Fu would be better off if she returned to Konoha with you. That is if you're willing to take her."

"But why would you want to send the gaki back with us?" Anko interjected.

Shibuki turned to address Anko. "In regards to Fu's survival it's the only option I have. Akatsuki are sure to try and capture her again, and considering their all S class ninja, there will be little I could do to protect her. We simply don't have anyone of that level in our village."

Jiraiya rubbed his temples the whole situation was giving him a headache. "You do realize considering she's a Jinchuuriki that transferring her status and residency to Konoha is a bit more complicated?"

"I'm well aware" Shibuki answered plainly. "And I fully understand if you choose to deny my request Jiraiya-sama."

"Personally I don't have a problem with taking the gaki back with us. It's just I'm not to sure how thrilled the old man will be about having another Jinchuuriki in the village."

"I see" Shibuki said with a sad expression "so no will be your final answer?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "Fine the gaki comes back with us. I just hope the old man doesn't kill me for all the paper work this is going to cause him."

Shibuki smiled appreciatively "Thank you Jiraiya-sama."

"Don't mention it" Jiraiya grumbled.

* * *

(The following day)

Naruto eased his eyes open as consciousness slowly returned to him. He blinked back a few tears that started to form when the bright light hit them. He waited patiently for his vision to clear before he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Well about damn time gaki, you've been out for almost a full day." Anko says while standing up from the chair she was on and walking over to him.

Naruto stared around blankly for a moment "where are we" he says tiredly.

"Were at an inn" Anko answered.

"Were at an inn how'd I end up here?" Naruto says before his memories came flooding back. "Anko-sensei!" he says urgently. "Fu what happened to her!?"

"Calm down gaki, and don't worry about your little friend she's fine."

This served to calm Naruto. "That's a relief; I thought something bad might have happened when I blacked out. By the way what happened to that other ninja was Jiriaya-sama able to get him?"

Anko shook her head. "No that bastard ran away with his tail between his legs the moment Jiriaya showed up."

Naruto nodded before pulling off the covers from his body and standing and stretching his aching mussels. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a tiny scroll and muttered release. When the small cloud of smoke dispersed a pair of blue shades were laying in his hand. "Always have to keep some spare ones' just in case" Naruto says while slipping on the new pair of shades.

Anko snorted "I really don't get why you Aburame's even wear those things."

Naruto shrugged "family tradition. Anyway mind telling me what happened while I was out?"

"Sure but were discussing it over dango, so get a move on." Anko ordered while heading out the door, with Naruto close behind.

* * *

(An hour later elsewhere)

Fu was sitting on a branch on the lowest level of the great tree. She stared at the village below her with an expressionless face. She was currently mulling over what had happened to her within the last twenty four hours.

She recalled how Shibuki informed her that she would be leaving with the Konoha ninja once they left back to the hidden leaf village, and that she'd become a citizen of their village upon her arrival. She admitted there weren't many things she would miss in the village in fact she could count the things she'd miss on one hand, Shibuki being one of them. So for the most part she was happy that she'd have a chance to start a new life with the chance of not being feared and hated. But at the same time she felt a bit remorseful that she wouldn't have the chance to prove her village wrong about the conceptions they held for her.

Fu was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when someone landed next to her. Without turning to see who it was she started to speak. "I see you're finally awake Naruto."

Naruto had a somewhat confused expression. "So how'd you know it was me?"

Fu simply gestured to the dragonfly that was sitting on her shoulder facing Naruto.

"Oh I see" Naruto says while walking over to sit next to Fu. "It has to be pretty cool to be able to talk with all insects. I know my brother would kill for that ability."

Fu nodded "It is the ability I'm most proud of. Without it I might have lost my mind do to loneliness."

"So the insects are what kept you in the right state of mind?" Naruto asked curiously,

"Well if you count talking to insects even being in the right state of mind then sure." Fu says with a slight smile.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Was that an attempt at humor?"

Fu frowned "well you don't have to point out that I'm not funny."

Naruto waved his hand in front of him. "Hey I didn't mean it like that it's just ever since I met you, you've been kind of gloomy. It's nice to see you a bit more upbeat."

"Forgive me it's just I haven't had much to be upbeat about lately."

Naruto nodded understanding what she meant. "I know what you mean, but things will be better for you in Konoha."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well Jiraiya-sama spoke with our Hokage, and he's decided to keep your status as a Jinchuuriki a secret. That way the villagers won't be none the wiser."

Fu didn't say anything for a moment then she spoke up. "But what about you, does the village know you're a jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded "All for except the younger generation."

"And how are you treated?" Fu asked curiously.

"Besides a few glares, most people just pretend like I'm not there at all. I guess they'd rather not cause trouble for themselves."

"Sounds like my life before the incident." Fu says solemnly. "So I take it you were able to make friends?"

"Yeah I have a few" Naruto answered. "First there's my brother Shino, and Hinata-chan, Anko-sensei, Haku, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and now you."

Fu blinked in confusion "you consider me a friend?"

Naruto stood up and flashed Fu a toothy grin. "Of course don't you consider me a friend?

Fu stood as well and allowed a smile to grace her lips "I do."

"Good now, how about I help you get your things ready? Were going to be leaving here in an hour."

"That won't be necessary I've already packed and sealed away my belongings." Fu says while pointing to the red bag on her back.

"Fine with me, so what do you say we head back to Shibuki-sama's office? I know you'll want to see him before we leave."

Fu nodded before leaping out the tree with Naruto behind her.

* * *

(Shibuki's office)

Naruto, Fu, Haku, Anko, and Jiraiya were all standing before Shibuki. They had all their gear and were prepared to leave.

Shibuki stood from his seat and walked over to stand in front of the group. He bowed respectfully. "It was an honor to have you here in our village. I hope your journey back is a safe one."

"Don't worry we can take care of ourselves." Jiraiya answered.

Shibuki nodded and turned to face Fu. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I want you to take care of yourself Fu. Find the happiness in your life that you deserve more than anyone I know."

Fu had to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. "I will Shibuki-sama" she says while wrapping Shibuki in a hug.

Shibuki smiled before returning the hug.

"You've always been like an older brother to me, and I'm going to miss you dearly." Fu says while releasing the hug and whipping away the few tears that streaked down her face.

Shibuki ruffled her hair. "I'm gonna miss you to, and don't be a stranger I'm counting on you to come visit when you get the chance."

Fu nodded "of course Shibuki-sama." Fu then untied the waterfall village headband from her bicep and handed it to Shibuki. "Something to remember me by."

Shibuki smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Fu. I've also got something for you." Shibuki walked to his desk and pulled out a scroll. "I know you've wanted to learn this jutsu for a long time, so it's yours."

Fu eyes widened when Shibuki handed her the scroll. "But this is your family's secret water sword jutsu it wouldn't be proper for me to learn this jutsu."

Shibuki shrugged "well you said I was always like a brother to you, and you're like a little sister to me so what's the problem?"

Fu had a genial smile on her face. "Thank you Shibuki-sama."

* * *

(Meanwhile miles away)

Nine shadowy figures were gathered in a cave. They each were mere silhouettes of their real selves.

"So Kakuzu I see you failed in capturing your bijuu and Hidan got killed as well yeah."

Kakuzu glared "There were too many unknown variables. I didn't count on their being two Jinchuuriki's not to mention Jiraiya of the sanin being an intricate."

A shadowy figure with rings encircling his eyes narrowed his eyes dangerously when he heard the name Jiraiya, but didn't comment.

"Did you recover the ring Zetsu?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes fortunately it was not hard to recover" said man answered.

"Hey Zetsu-san with Hidan dead that means there's an opening now? And if you give me his ring I can become a member of akatsuki too right?"

"It's not that simple, no I say we let him in." Zetsu says seemingly arguing with himself

"We can't let that guy in yeah, we akatsuki are supposed to be calm and cool to put it simply being cool is artistic yeah."

"Well I kind of like the kid" a man says flashing a row of sharp teeth. "He brighten ups our gloomy little organization."

"Regardless Tobi you aren't ready." The figure with rings around his eyes says.

"But doesn't Kakuzu-san need a partner?" Tobi countered.

"For now Kakuzu will operate alone."

Kakuzu didn't seem to care about not having a partner. "So what of the Nanabi shall I continue to pursue it?"

"No as we speak the Nanabi is being brought to Konoha, she now falls under Kisame and Itachi's assignment along with the Kyubi. Kakuzu you will be assigned the Yonbi in its place."

Kakuzu nodded.

"Good that is all we have to discuss, you all know your assignments so see that they are done." With that the ringed eyed figure vanished, along with the female.

"Cheery guy yeah"

"Enough Deidara we've wasted enough time as it is let's move."

"Impatient as ever Sasori." Both Deidara and Sasori soon vanish along with Zetsu and Tobi.

"You ready Itachi?" Kisame questioned his stoic comrade.

Itachi ignored Kisame and narrowed his eyes on Kakuzu before he spoke. "Who was it that did in Hidan?" he asked dryly.

"The nine tailed boy, I'll warn you don't take him lightly that was Hidan's mistake." And with that said Kakuzu vanished.

"It's still hard to believe that zombie was actually killed." Kisame says.

"Agreed this Naruto may actually prove to be worth my time."

Kisame grinned toothily. "Yeah my Samehada's been needing a good workout."

"Hn it's time for us to leave Kisame." Both shadowy figures vanished leaving the cave empty.

**Finally I'm done man that chapter was a pain to write at least after the fighting portion of it. Anyway happy belated birthday to Naruto, it's too bad I couldn't get this chapter out sooner for the occasion. Just so you know I think I'll probably be starting the chunin exam portion next chapter, and I have to admit I've really been itching to get to that section. And by the way what are some your thoughts on the whole Juubi thing, it defiantly caught me by surprise. Well until next time please review and all that shizzy. **


	21. New Enemies

**Nothing to report here, which is ashamed because I like starting the chapter with a note up here oh well here's chapter 21!**

**Chapter 21: New Enemies **

* * *

(Iwagakure)

Onoki the current Tsuchikage was currently in his office battling his greatest adversary paper work. "It's a pain to do this shit at my age." He grumbled to himself as he read and stamped paper after paper.

He was momentarily interrupted by a knocking on his door. Glad to have an excuse to postpone his paper work he called for the person to enter.

A fairly short woman wearing a pair of glasses entered the office. She bowed respectfully upon her entry "Tsuchikage-sama I have the information you've requested."

Onoki grinned "Hn very good Junko, let me have it."

Junko walked over and handed Onoki the envelope. Taking a step back she waited patiently for further orders.

Onoki opened the envelope and emptied its contents on his desk. Two pictures fell out along with a sheet of paper. He read over the peace of paper before he grabbed both pictures and held them side by side. He observed the two pictures carefully before he sat them down. "Junko I'd like you to find Hoshi and have her report back to me immediately."

Junko bowed "right away Tsuchikage-sama" and with that Junko left the office.

Twenty minutes later Hoshi walked in escorted by Junko. Hoshi was a tall well built woman. She had long flowing black hair that reached to her lower back with golden eyes. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings and a black shirt with sleeves that went well past her hands. The last thing she had on was the standard Iwa Jonin vest.

"Tsuchikage-sama you requested to see me?" she asked bluntly.

"I did, Junko you may leave us." Onoki's says.

Junko bowed before excusing herself.

Onoki then turned his attention to the remaining person in his office. "As you know Hoshi Konoha will be hosting the Chunin exams this year."

Hoshi nodded "I was aware, but how dose that hold any significance we never send teams to Konoha during Chunin exams and vise versa."

"That's true, but we will be breaking that tradition this year."

Hoshi's eyes widened "you don't mean to send my team to Konoha?"

"Indeed, your team has three of our most gifted Genin. They easily surpass the strength of the average Genin, so I trust that they can accomplish the mission I'll be assigning them."

"Mission? So this isn't about them being elevated to Chunin?"

Onoki snorted "of course not, I have other reasons for sending you to that hell hole."

"Other reasons?" Hoshi asked confused.

Onoki nodded before he thrust Hoshi one of the pictures sitting on his desk. "Tell me who does this boy bring to mind?"

Hoshi cocked her eyebrow and eyed the picture carefully. Eventually she shrugged "sorry can't say he brings anyone to mind."

Onoki frowned before he handed Hoshi the second picture.

Hoshi looked at the picture all for a second before a disgusted look crossed her face. A moment later the picture caught fire in her hand in she let it drop to the floor. "You can't be serious." Hoshi says with a slight chuckle. "You honestly believe…"

"Do you find this humorous?" Onoki says leveling Hoshi a dangerous glare.

Hoshi stiffened "please forgive me Tsuchikage-sama I didn't mean anything by it. It's just it's a lot to take in."

"Agreed but regardless I have my suspiciousness, have a look at this." Onoki says while handing Hoshi the sheet of paper. "That document has intel on the boys life from his birth date, adoption, abilities even personality."

Hoshi read over the paper before she narrowed her eyes. "So I'd assume you want my team to exterminate this boy then?"

"I'd much rather have him taken alive if at all possible but, if that can't be done he's to be eliminated."

"I understand I'll see to it that it's done" Hoshi says before bowing "Good day Tsuchikage-sama."

* * *

(Later that day)

Hoshi had her team gathered in a secluded area were they would not be overheard. "Listen up we've been given an assignment of the highest order."

"What is it?" The kunoichi of the group asked. She had short black hair, with pale purple eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt that had one long sleeve, and wore dark gloves on both hands. Lastly she wore a mini skirt with fishnet leggings.

"You'll be participating in the Chunin exams that are being hosted in Konoha."

All three Genin present had somewhat shocked expressions on their faces. "This will be exciting I've never been to Konoha before." A tall heavy set boy says cheerfully. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with chainmail under armor with black long ninja shorts, and a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hn and just what do you find exciting about this Akatsuchi?" The last member asked. He had long silver hair braided into one ponytail, with piercing black eyes. He was dressed in a white kimono top with black hakama pants. "The leaf village is our most hated enemy."

"Would you give it a rest Inseki? Honestly you act like you were alive during the war with Konoha." The kunoichi rebuked.

Inseki simply snorted.

"Regardless Kurotsuchi, Inseki has the right attitude. You'll need it for the mission you'll have to complete once we arrive. "Hoshi says while pulling out a photo from her pocket and handing it to Inseki. "Take a look at this photo; I want you to remember his face."

Inseki barely glanced at it before he handed it to Akatsuchi. Akatsuchi looked over it for a moment before he nodded and handed it off to Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi grinned toothily as she looked over the photo "he's a cutie."

Hoshi frowned "try not to get attached; he's our target after all. Were to bring him back with us alive if possible, if not he's to be exterminated."

"Well I hope it's the former" Kurotsuchi says lecherously.

Inseki gave Kurotsuchi a disgusted look, before he returned his attention back to Hoshi. "What's so important about this guy that he needs to be dealt with?" Inseki questioned.

"Sorry that's on a need to know bases, and you three don't need to know."

"What ever, it's not like I really care a mission is a mission." Inseki replied.

"Well if there aren't' anymore questions you three need to pack up. The chunin exams will be held in ten days, and we leave first thing in the morning you're excused." In with that Hoshi vanished in a swirl of dust.

* * *

(Three days later in Konoha)

Naruto, Anko, Haku, and Fu were all lined up in front of Sarutobi in his office. Jiraiya had left saying he had urgent business to take care of and left them to do the reporting.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe while he scanned over Fu's transcript papers. "You know this is the second time you've returned with a new recruit Anko. I think I'm starting to see a pattern."

Anko scoffed "don't blame me it's the gaki not my doing."

Sarutboi smirked "so I owe Naruto all the credit for bringing in such talented ninja with him? It's not everyday a young kunoichi of Haku's caliber is simply dropped at your door step. Now theirs Fu and according to this information she's extremely gifted as well. She has both lighting and water affinities, now that's a rarity and completely unheard of in the leaf village. I'm in your debt Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Think nothing of it Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded "Now back to matters pertaining to Fu. For the most part I've already completed the necessary paper work to have her status and citizenship transferred from waterfall to leaf. But theirs still the matter of where she'll be staying. At the moment I don't have anywhere to place her but in a week or so I could get her an apartment if she would like. .."

"That won't be necessary Hokage-sama" Naruto interjects. "It's already been decided Fu will stay at my clans' estate."

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes I've already informed them, besides my clan really seems to like the mixed company. Their already dreading the day Haku will leave us."

"Is that so, perhaps I should stay a bit longer then?" Haku says with a smile.

Naruto shrugged "if you want to, I don't mind."

Sarutobi cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Since Fu's living arrangements are settled there's still one more matter for us to discuss pertaining to Fu. Before you transferred from the waterfall village you ranked as a Genin, so that means I'll have to place you on a Genin cell."

"I understand Hokage-sama" Fu says politely. "Whose leadership will I be placed under?"

Sarutobi scratched his chin for a moment. "Well considering you already know Naruto, Anko, and Haku it would probably be best to just assign you to their team. Besides they don't have a full team after all. That is if it's okay with Anko."

Anko shrugged "the more the merrier." She says plainly.

"Very well" Sarutobi says while taking another drag of his pipe. "Now that you have a full team you'll now be officially known as team eleven"

The group nodded their understanding.

Sarutobi then reached into his desk and pulled out a leaf headband. "As of today you will officially be known as a ninja of the leaf do you accept Fu?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I accept" Fu says while outstretching her hand for the headband.

Sarutobi then thrust the headband into her hand "Welcome to Konoha Fu and I hope you will find it to your liking."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Fu says while bowing respectfully.

"Oh before you leave there's still one more matter of business." Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Anko.

Anko's opened the envelope and pulled out a check. Her eyes widened as she read the check multiple times. "Forty million ryo!"

Sarutobi smiled. "Yes it appears Yugakure had set out a hefty bounty for the death of Hidan. "Though by your story I'm not entirely sure who that money goes to. You or Naruto according to your story Hidan didn't die even after Naruto decapitated him. But you both played a hand in destroying his remains so both of you essentially delivered the killing blow."

"Well I say we split it, and not just me and Anko-sensei but all of us." Naruto says.

Sarutobi cocked his eyebrow. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Naruto nodded "It was a team effort out there, so I say we split that money as a team."

"That's very generous of you Naruto-kun, but that money rightfully belongs to you and…"

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise Haku" Naruto cuts in. "Because I'm not taking no for an answer. That goes for you too Fu."

"Trust me I wasn't" Fu replied bluntly.

Anko shrugged "whatever 10 million ryo a peace isn't anything to complain about. But I'll hold on to this check until I get it cashed. I don't trust you gaki's to go waltzing around with this much cash in your pockets."

Team eleven nodded.

"If that is all Hokage-sama, my team and I will take our leave."

"Actually Anko it would be best for you to stay. I called for a meeting with all the Jonin-sensei's about thirty minutes ago."

"So it's about that time huh?" Anko questioned.

Sarutobi nodded "correct"

Anko then turned her attention to her team "well gaki's I'll catch up with you later. As for now you're excused."

The team nodded and took their leave.

* * *

(An hour later)

Naruto and Haku were in the process of showing Fu around the village. She marveled at the sheer size of the village as they showed her around. Naruto was also on the lookout for any familiar faces that he could introduce Fu to. Unfortunately Sakura was the first person they came across.

She had a defeated expression on her face obviously depressed about something.

Naruto sighed to himself before he waved Sakura over to them. "Oh Sakura why don't you come over here theirs someone I'd like you to meet."

Sakura lifted her head at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Oh Naruto it's you." Sakura says as she makes her way over to the group. She then spotted the girl dressed in white standing next to Naruto. She cocked her eyebrow before she asked "who's the new girl?"

"Well that's who I wanted to introduce you to. Her names Fu she just transferred in from the waterfall village."

Fu smiled warmly "it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura." She says while extending her hand.

Sakura took Fu's hand in her own. "So you're now a ninja for the leaf village?" Sakura questions.

Fu nodded while pointing to the leaf headband wrapped around her bicep.

"Well that's nice; by the way whose team were you assigned to, or are you above Genin level."

"Nope I'm a Genin, and I was placed on Naruto-niichan's team."

Sakura cocked her eyebrow before she looked at Naruto questionably. "Niichan?"

Naruto shrugged "let's just say me and Fu-neechan share a bond that not many could understand."

"Anyway" Fu says interrupting Sakura's thoughts "why did you look so down a moment ago?"

Sakura blushed a bit "so you noticed that huh? I guess I must have looked pretty pathetic."

"Sort of" Fu replied bluntly.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched but she decided to let it slide. "Well if you must know Sasuke-kun refused to train with me again."

Naruto shook his head "I've should have seen this coming" he whispered to Haku whom merrily nodded.

"I take it this Sasuke is a teammate of yours then?" Fu asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well if he refuses to train with you why don't you just train with your second teammate or your sensei?"

"Because our sensei doesn't know the definition of training and my second teammate is a baka plain in simple."

While this was going on a box with peeping holes was stealthily making its way over to the group. Naruto inwardly smiled when he heard the feint sound of small footsteps and the scraping of the cardboard against the ground. Without even turning around he called "Come on out Konohamaru I know that's you."

This caught everyone's attention as they turned to look at the box that was a few feet behind Naruto. The box stopped moving and after a second it exploded sending up dust and smoke. When the dust settled three little kids were on their knees coughing from all the smoke. "Damn I told you Udon it was too much gunpowder." Konohamaru says in a choked voice.

"Actually Konohamaru-kun it was me who told you it was too much gunpowder." Udon protested.

"Whatever" Konohamaru countered. "So I see you saw through our disguise again huh boss. Just what I'd expect from the man I view as my rival." Konohamaru says while standing up and dusting himself off.

"Trust me, it wasn't a hard feat." Naruto says plainly "most rocks aren't square their usually stationary and definitely don't have peeping holes." Naruto then noticed that the three kids were sporting blue shades like his. Naruto chuckled slightly at the scene. "So what's with the shades Konohamaru?"

"Hehe what's it look like boss were copying you." Konohamaru says proudly.

Haku giggled as well "I think it's kind of cute their like miniature versions of you."

Naruto crossed his arms "If you say so. Anyway hey Fu-neechan why don't you come over and meet these little squirts?"

Fu walked over and bent down so she could be eye level with the little kids. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-niichan has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Konohamaru questioned "Well did he tell you I'm the most kickass ninja in this village." Konohamaru boasted loudly.

Fu looked nervous "well actually I think he might have menti…"

"And did he tell you I'm the feistiest kunoichi in school" Moegi added.

"Uh well now that you mention it I think he said something about…"

"Did he tell you I love algebra?" Udon cut in.

"Actually I'm pretty sure he told me that" Fu lied.

"Ok enough badgering Fu." Naruto cut in. "Anyway what you guys doing here anyway?"

Moegi approached Naruto. "Uh well is their any chance that you're free today boss?"

"Well I'm kind of busy showing Fu around the village. Maybe later I'll be free."

"What!" Konohamru yelled while pointing an excusing finger at Naruto. "But you said when you returned from your mission you'd play ninja with us!"

"Now I've seen it all a ninja playing ninja" Sakura interjected.

Konohamaru eyed Sakura carefully "Hey boss who's she" Konohamaru asked curiously. Before a toothy grin etched his face "man boss three girls, your one smooth operator."

Naruto's eyes widened "Believe me Konohamaru; I'm not like that these girls are all just friends of mine."

Konohamaru only grinned wider before he nudged Naruto. "Don't try to pretend boss, I know you." Konohamaru says in a teasing voice. "But I do think you could probably do better then the one with the huge forehead."

Naruto's sweat drop when he felt the enormous amount of bloodlust and killing intent radiating off Sakura. The next moment Konohamaru was smacked over the head sending him crashing hard into the ground. Satisfied with herself Sakura stomped off away from the group.

Konohamaru shakily lifted himself from the ground while nursing the throbbing bump on his head. "How dare you, you ugly bitch!" Konohamaru yelled in anger.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Before she cracked her knuckles and took off after Konohamaru. Konohamaru and his friends darted away running for all their lives were worth with Sakura in hot pursuit.

"Shall we follow them to make sure Sakura doesn't doing anything rash?" Haku questioned.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell how far Sakura will go with that temper of hers." Naruto says before he takes off after Sakura, with Haku and Fu close by.

Konohamaru made a quick turn at a corner in hopes of losing Sakura. He was surprised when he ran smack dead into a pillar or so he thought.

When Naruto, Haku, and Fu rounded the corner they were greeted with the sight of a strangely dressed boy lifting Konohamaru up by the scarf around his neck.

"You know that actually kind of hurt you little piece of shit" The older boy wearing a black one piece suit with a peculiar wrapped object on his back and purple markings on his face says while tightening his grip on Konohamaru.

"Hey let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru demanded as he struggled to free himself from the older boys grip.

Sakura hesitantly stepped in "Um please forgive us; it was my fought I was messing around." But her apology fell on death ears.

"That's enough you know we'll get in trouble for this if you don't stop." A girl with four blond spiky ponytails says to the older boy.

"Oh come on Temari, we have time before he get's here."

"Hey fatass! I suggest you let the kid go now!" Fu yells while radiating killer intent to further emphasize her threat.

The boy stared at her for a moment 'So these are some leaf Genin, maybe I should mess with them a bit.'

"Calm down Fu-neechan" Naruto says while observing their headbands. 'Foreign ninja what the hell are they doing in our village?'

"You know all of you midgets are annoying, it just makes me want to hit something" The boy says while reeling his fist back and preparing to slug Konohamaru.

"Haku, Fu lets go!" Naruto commanded.

Haku with precise accuracy fired a senbon into the older boy's elbow causing his arm to go limp and dropping Konohamaru in the process. Fu with blinding speed dashed forward and caught Konohamaru while simultaneously delivering a kick to the boys gut. Sending him crashing into the ground. The older boy gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to lift himself from the ground, but stopped when he noticed the swarm of bugs encircling him. He then felt cold steal press against his neck.

"Make another move and my friends here will suck you dry." Naruto says in a dangerous tone.

The boy was seething in anger at his predicament. 'Damn I didn't expect these leaf Genin to be this good.'

Temari stared in awe at what she had just seen. It had only taken a blink of an eye for Naruto and his team to take back Konohamaru and render the older boy helpless.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

All the Jonin-sensei's were gathered in a meeting room waiting to hear what they'd been summoned for. Sarutobi cleared his throat to silence the murmuring that was going on in the room.

When everyone quieted down he began to speak. "I've assembled you all here for one reason, and I'm sure by now you summarized why."

"So it's already that time?" a rather lazy looking Jonin wearing his headband over his left eye says. "I thought we might have had more time."

Anko grinned "What's the matter Kakashi afraid your Genin can't hack it?" Anko teased.

Kakashi shrugged "who knows."

"I take it the other villages have been notified. I've already seen a few foreign Genin wandering the village." A man with a cigarette in his mouth says.

"So when does it commence?" a woman with red eyes and long black hair questions.

"The exam will begin in one week's time."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened "That's pretty short notice."

"Regardless in seven days the Genin will be tested and only the very best will become Chunin. Now I'd like to hear from the Jonin that are watching over the new Genin." Four people stepped forward.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and Asuma well are their any Genin you'd like to enter into the Chunin selection exam? We'll start with you Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped forward. "I lead squad seven Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Geijutsu Sai under the name of Hatake Kakashi I nominate all of them to take the Chunin selection exam."

Iruka eyes widened at this.

Kurenai then stepped forward "I lead squad eight Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba under the name Yuuhi Kurenai I nominate all of them for the Chunin selection exam."

Anko stepped forward next "I lead squad eleven Aburame Naruto, Momochi Haku, Tonbo Fu under the name Mitarashi Anko I nominate all three to take the Chunin selection exam."

Finally Asuma stepped forward "I lead squad ten Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji under the name Sarutobi Asuma I nominate all of them for the Chunin selection exam."

Iruka at this moment decided to voice his opinion. "Hold on I may be speaking out of place but most of these twelve were under my tutelage. And I'll be the first to admit that they all have talent, but it's too early for them to take these exams…. Simply put they need more experience I just can't understand any of your reasoning are you trying to crush these kids or what!?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka with a passive stare. "Calm down Iruka, besides I'm sick of hearing my students complain about the missions their assigned. Maybe if they experience some pain it would help to benefit them."

"Besides crushing them might be fun" Anko says with a twisted grin. "Well crushing your students at least, considering my gaki's will be doing the crushing."

"A bit cocky wouldn't you say Anko" Asuma counters.

"Oh maybe you'd like to have a bet then to see who's gaki's rain supreme?" Anko challenged.

"See that's what I mean, you all act like this is some sort of game! These kids can lose their lives and here you are making wagers!"

"Well I'm sure that was only a joke Iruka" Kakashi says. "And believe us we can understand your feelings but you need to stay out of this. These kids as you call them are no longer kids their our soldiers."

Iruka simply glared at Kakashi.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"That's enough Kankuro, back down now" a cold voice dripping with malice called out gaining the attention of the crowd.

"G-Gaara" Kankuro stuttered out fear evident in his voice.

"Starting meaningless fights in the street you're an embarrassment to our village."

Naruto eyed the red haired boy who was hanging from a tree limb upside down carefully. 'Damn that guy is as stealthy as Anko-sensei; I didn't feel his presence until he spoke.'

"L-listen Gaara they started this all I was minding my own busin…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara says with venom dripping from every word. Kankuro began to sweat nervously as fear consumed his heart. While Temari looked equally as frightened fearing that if Gaara killed Kankuro he'd likely turn on her next.

"Ok I'm sorry I promise it will never happen again" Kankuro says in a pleading voice.

"I'm also sorry really sorry" Temari says trying to save her hide as well.

Satisfied with their apologies Gaara turned to stare at Naruto. "I'm sorry for any trouble these two might have caused you." Gaara says dryly. 'But still for these guys to be able to take down Kankuro in a matter of seconds their definitely a team to keep an eye on' Gaara thought as his eyes narrowed on Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded before he pulled the kunai away from Kankuro's neck and summoned his insects back into his trench coat. Allowing Kankuro to scurry over to Temari.

Gaara then used a sand shunshin to teleport from the tree limb and appear in between Kankuro and Temari. He slowly raised himself up from the ground before he demanded that they leave. Kankuro and Temari obeyed obediently, and turned to leave.

But Sakura stepped forward. "Hey wait just a second."

Gaara slowly turned around "what is it" he asked bluntly.

Sakura gulped fearing the look in his eyes, but felt confident with Naruto and his team being so close by. "You're ninjas from the hidden sand village right?"

"Yeah what of it?" Kankuro cut in.

"Well you may be allies with the leaf, but no ninja under any circumstances is allowed in another shinobi village without permission. So state your purpose depending on it we may not be able to let you go." Sakura says with as much courage as she could muster.

"Hah don't you leaf Genin know anything?" Temari ask with arrogance radiating from her voice. She then flashed her id card with proof of permission to be in the leaf village. "And you were right we are ninja from the sand, and we've come to your village for the Chunin selection exam."

"So it's already that time of year?" Naruto says more to himself then anyone else.

Fu for her part was staring at Gaara with calculating eyes. She could feel a familiar presence radiating off him, but couldn't place her finger on it. "Hey red what's your name" she says directing her question at Gaara.

Gaara narrowed his eyes on Fu. "Gaara of the dessert" he stated. "I'm also interested in your names as well" Gaara says while shooting glances at Haku, Fu and Naruto.

"The name is Tonbo Fu"

"Momochi Haku"

"And I'm Aburame Naruto."

"Very well I look forward to when we meet during the exams." And with that Gaara turned on his heels and began to walk away with Temari and Kankuro close by.

Naruto watched the sand team fade away before he turned his attention back to Konohamaru who was standing next to Fu. "Hey Konohamaru you're not hurt are you?"

Konohamaru shook his "no I'm fine thanks to you guys." Konohamaru says with stars in his eyes. "I mean really you guys were moving so fast I could barely tell what was going on until it was all over. Man boss you and your team are completely awesome!" Moegi and Udon were nodding their heads in approval as well.

As this was going on three figures were lurking in a nearby tree observing the exchange.

"So what do you think Dosu?" a spiky haired boy says wearing a pair of camo pants.

Dosu narrowed his eyes. "Hn I say we keep our eyes on the blond haired boys team along with the kid with the gourd on his back."

* * *

(Later that day)

Naruto had chosen to show Fu to his favorite place in the entire leaf village Ichiraku ramen stand. Konohamaru, decided to tag along; he refused to leave Naruto's side until Naruto would show him a new jutsu.

Upon their arrival they were surprised to find Hinata, Shino, and a young girl that Naruto recognized as Hinata's little sister Hanabi there.

"Shino, Hinata-chan, Hanabi" Naruto called out loudly when he spotted them at the stand. He took the seat next to Shino's right while Fu sat next to Naruto with Haku on Fu's right leaving Konohamaru to sit next to Hanabi that was seated next to Hinata on her left.

"Oh Naruto-kun, Haku-san Konohamaru-kun it's good to see you I heard you returned from your mission from the waterfall village." Hinata says before she took notice of the green haired girl sitting next to Naruto. "Parton me but I don't believe we've met" Hinata says giving Fu a warm smile.

"You're right my name is Fu Tonbo and I'm new here I'm also the newest member on Naruto-niichan's team."

'Niichan?' Shino thought with raised eyebrows

"Really" Hinata inquired "well I'm glad you are among our ranks Fu-san, and perhaps we'll get to work together in the future."

Fu smirked as she recalled how Haku had told her about Hinata's obvious infatuation with Naruto, and decided to have a little fun with them. "My thoughts exactly it would be nice to work alongside the girl Naruto-niichan thinks so fondly of."

"What Naruto-kun thinks fondly of me?" Hinata says with a slight blush.

"Are you kidding me? You're all he would talk about on our way back to the village. I swear he couldn't keep your name out his mouth." Fu then did her best impression at Naruto's voice. "Hinata-chan's so smart, Hinata-chan's so talented, Hinata-chan's so pretty." Hinata's face was growing deeper shades of red at an alarming rate.

"Ok that's enough" Naruto says while covering Fu's mouth with his hand with a deep blush on his face. "Hey what's the deal Fu are you trying to make me look like an ass?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Fu shrugged "what's wrong the way Haku explained it to me you and Hinata spend way to much time beating around the bush I'm just trying to help push you two in the right direction. Besides she is pretty and seems really nice so what's the deal?"

"The deal is you've been here for a total of less then one day and you're already trying to play matchmaker." Naruto whispered through gritted teeth to Fu.

Konohamaru stared at Hinata. "I didn't know you had a thing for the Hyuga princess boss." Konohamaru then stared at Hanabi with a wide toothy grin. "By the way Hanabi-chan I have to admit you're looking particularly beautif…."

"Don't get any ideas" Hanabi replied dryly cutting off Konohamaru.

Fu then turned her attention to Shino. "So you're Shino-kun" Fu says gaining Shino's attention.

Shino cocked his eyebrow at the honorific but didn't protest. "It's safe to assume Naruto told you about me as well then?"

"That he did although he failed to mention how cute you were." Fu says leveling Shino a lecherous grin.

Shino pulled his collar up a bit higher to hide the feint blush creeping on his face.

"No way!" Naruto shouts startling everyone in the ramen stand. "I never thought I see the day Shino blushed."

Shino only pulled himself deeper into his coat, not liking being the center of attention.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiriaya was seated across from both Shibi and Shina at the Aburame estate. He had stopped by to see them after he finished at bit of research. He informed them about Naruto's transformation, and Akatsuki's plan to capture the bijuu. He also told them about Fu's status as a Jinchuuriki as well considering she'd be staying with them.

Shina had a worried expression on her face while Shibi's remained placid as Jiriaya explained Naruto's transformation in vivid detail.

"By the sound of your story Jiriaya-sama it would appear Naruto's seal may be in the process of weakening yes?" Shibi says with an unreadable expression on his face.

Jiraiya nodded. "I believe so. As the seal weakens Naruto will become easily more influenced by the fox's chakra. As of now he is able to control two tails of power. I fear anything more and Naruto will slip into the fox's grasp."

Shibi narrowed his eyes. "What is your recommendation Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well that's the reason I've come. I wish to start training Naruto, in how to properly control the Kyubi's chakra." Jiraiya deadpanned.

Shina adjusted her shades "wouldn't that prove dangerous Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well its better then the alternative. The Kyubi's chakra will grow increasingly unstable the more he uses it without proper control. And he's bound to use it considering the men he has after him."

Shibi nodded "then you have our permission to see to Naruto's training. On a further note I'll also see to Naruto instruction. With such high ranking ninja after him Naruto will need to further develop his ninja abilities. There are still many clan techniques Naruto has yet to learn, one in specific that only he among our clan could utilize."

Shina cocked her eyebrow "You mean to teach Naruto that jutsu so soon. But even with his chakra reserves he doesn't have enough chakra to use that jutsu sufficiently."

"That maybe true, but Jiraiya-sama plans to teach Naruto how to harness the Kyubi's chakra which is practically limitless."

Shina nodded her understanding. "Then when will you start Naruto's training Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Well considering the Chunin exams will be taking place in only seven days, that won't leave me any time to get anything significant accomplished. So I'll start his training during the one month break after the second round. Besides that I'm sure Anko will want to use these seven days before the Chunin exams to whip her team into shape."

"Very well I will also hold off on what I have to teach him until that time arrives." Shibi adds.

* * *

(Twenty minutes Later)

Anko was making her way over to Ichiraku ramen stand, she figured that's most likely were she'd find Naruto along with Haku and Fu. When she came into view or the ramen stand her eyes quickly spotted the trench coat wearing blond along with his teammates. She grinned mischievously as she readied three kunai. Without a word she let the three kunai fly.

She was surprised when her three intended targets didn't make a move to dodge and the kunai she threw struck each of them in the back. 'Shit!' Anko mentally cursed 'I didn't mean to actually hit the gaki's' Naruto, Fu, and Haku then burst into clouds of smoke.

"Sorry Anko-sensei but you'll have to be a bit more stealthily to catch us off guard." Naruto called from behind Anko.

"Hm I should have known." Anko says while turning around to see Naruto, Haku, and Fu grinning at her. "So how the hell did you gaki's know I was coming?"

"Come on Anko-sensei you know Fu-neechan has eyes everywhere." Naruto says while gesturing to the girl on his left.

"Yeah I keep forgetting that gaki can talk to all the bugs around here. I guess I made the right decision about nominating you for the Chunin exams then."

"What, from what I heard rookie teams are rarely if ever entered into the Chunin exams." Naruto says while keeping his excitement in check.

"Well you gaki's are different and I only have one condition for entering you." Anko says while handing each of them an application.

"And what would that be Anko-sensei?" Haku says while taking an application from Anko.

Anko grinned "that you kickass during the exams."

"Consider it done" Naruto says while scanning over his application.

Anko then spotted Shino and Hinata still sitting at Ichiraku's "Hey gaki's!" she shouted to gain their attention. "You two might want to find your sensei she's probably out looking for you!"

Shino and Hinata both nodded before they got up and paid for their meals. After saying their goodbyes to team eleven and Konohamaru Shino, Hinata, and Hanabi departed from the group.

When Shino, Hinata, and Hanabi were out of sight Anko turned her attention back to her team. "Well gaki's let's hop to it." Anko says while turning on her heels and walking off.

Fu had a confused expression on her face. "Hop to what Anko-sensei?"

"What do you think; we've got seven days until the start of the exams. Which means I have six days to put you through the most hellish training you've ever experienced." Anko says with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Naruto paled he was not looking forward to what Anko had in mind.

* * *

(A While Later)

Naruto, Haku, and Fu found them selves at training ground eleven. They all had confused expressions on their faces as Anko strapped shackles to their ankles and wrist that binded all three of them together in a backwards triangle formation.

"Um Anko-sensei can I ask what's the point in tying us up like this?" Naruto questions as Anko finishes with the last shackle.

Anko stood up and walked a distance away and observed her handy work. "To put it simple gaki, you three need to learn to work as a team. You're well behind the other gaki's in that area. That's why I came up with this training method. You'll learn to move and think as one unit."

"I still don't get it how does tying us up like this help with our team work?" Fu questions.

Anko licked her lips "allow me to demonstrate" Anko pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Fu.

Fu's eyes widened as she made to dodge the kunai but in the process her leg and wrist shackles pulled on Naruto's and Haku's causing them to all topple over clumsily onto each other.

Kononhamaru and Anko were in stitches as they laughed at the spectacle.

"I told you gaki's you need to learn to think as one, other wise you're just going to end up a heap on the floor every time. Now on your feet!" Anko demanded while pulling out a dozen senbon from her trench coat.

Team eleven tried to stand, but even this proved difficult as they all toppled over before they could completely stand.

"Damn this" Naruto shouted in protest "do you always have to come up with twisted methods to train?"

"Before we continue Anko-sensei do you think you maybe could give us a few pointers?" Haku says knowing they were in for a rather grueling experience with out any knowledge of what to do.

Anko snorted "sorry but where would the fun be if I did that? But I do suggest you learn fast other wise you three will end up looking like a pin cushion" Anko says while readying the senbon in her hands.

Seeing the evil glint in Anko's eyes team eleven scrambled to get to their feet only to topple over again.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Anko says as she let the senbon fly.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In a secluded area in the forest three ninja were gathered.

"So did either of you guys hear the news?" a boy wearing a one piece green spandex suit and bowl cut hair style says to the other two occupants in the training area.

"Hear what Lee?" Tenten says while spinning a kunai around her finger tip.

"That for the first time in five years theirs going to be rookies competing in the Chunin selection exams."

Tenten cocked her eyebrow. "Really, must be some arrogant Jonin that are in competition with each other or something."

"That's not completely true; I hear that three of them are the students of Kakashi-sensei"

"Well that sounds interesting" Neji adds. "That team has the rookie of the year on it doesn't it."

Tenten then fired the kunai in her hand directly into the bull's eye of the target hanging a distance away. "Who cares about that" she added "its Mitarashi Anko's team we need to be worried about."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You mean the team with Aburame Naruto? Why should we be worried about them?"

Tenten sighed "for starters I've already witnessed a member of that team wipe the floor with Sasuke Uchiha. And to top it off I've heard they've got a new member and if she's anything like Naruto and Haku then we've got our work cut out for us."

**Well there you have it peeps the start of the Chunin exam arc I hope you liked it. Also I'm sure you noticed I decided to give Haku, Fu, and Sai sir names, I did this because it sounds better to me. Also if anyone didn't catch it Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi are the Tsuchikage's current body guards for the five kage summit arc. I decided to add them, just because I like them. Well that's all I have to report so until next time peace out.**


	22. Trials and Tribulations

**Holy crap twenty two chapters in, never thought I'd make it this far. Anyway here's chapter twenty two enjoy please.**

**Chapter 22: Trials and Tribulations**

* * *

(Six days later)

Naruto, Haku, and Fu dodged another shower of senbon. Even with the shackles they were working in perfect unison. It had taken them about three days to get accustomed to the way that each of them preferred to dodge and move. Now they were able to completely anticipate what the other would do without even thinking about it.

Anko grinned "you gaki's sure have gotten the hang of this." Anko says while firing a fireball jutsu at Naruto.

Naruto, Haku, and Fu instantly shifted formation so that Haku was facing the fireball. Haku then spewed a stream of water from her mouth dousing the flames.

"Good now try this on." Anko challenged as she shouted "Earth style: Bedrock coffin!" stone erupted from the ground and began to rotate around the trio of Genin.

Naruto performed some hand signs and shouted. "Wind style: Impenetrable wind!" A dome of wind encircled both Naruto and Haku. "Ok you're on Fu" Naruto commanded as Fu nodded her head and flipped through some hand signs of her own.

"Lightning style: Lightning pulse!" electricity engulfed Fu's body and expanded outwards destroying the incoming stones Anko sent after them.

Naruto then released his Jutsu that he used to protect him and Haku from Fu's attack, before him and his team grinned at Anko. "So is that all you've got for us?"

Anko sneered "I'll admit you gaki's are good, but don't go getting carried away." Anko says while walking up to the group and pulling out a ring of keys. "I guess that concludes our team strengthening training then." Anko unlocked the shackles and let them fall to the ground.

Naruto rubbed his wrist after the shackles came off. "About time I have to admit that training was rough."

"Agreed" Haku added.

"Hn well you have to admit it will come in handy. You're teamwork is pretty much flawless now." Anko says while taking a seat in the grass. "Anyway gather around my cute little disciples."

Naruto, Haku, and Fu did what they were told and sat next to Anko in the grass. "I guess as sensei it should be my job to give you gaki's some motivational speech about the exams starting tomorrow, but frankly I don't think you need one."

"So what do you think our chances are at making Chunin Anko-sensei?" Fu questioned.

Anko shrugged "I don't know that, if it was simply judging off your combat ability then I'd say you have a hundred percent chance. But becoming a Chunin is more then about how well you can fight. Chunin's usually become captains of military teams, the failure of a mission, and death of a comrade is all the responsibility of the captain. And do any of you gaki's feel prepared enough to handle that kind of responsibility?"

"I won't back down from any challenge" Naruto says with enthusiasm.

"And neither will I" Fu added.

"Like wise" Haku says.

"Well then I do believe you all will make Chunin if that is your answer. Just make sure you gaki's get plenty of rest you're going to have one hell of a day tomorrow." Anko says while standing up from the grass. "That concludes our training you're dismissed."

"Hai!" Naruto, Haku, and Fu chorused in unison.

* * *

(The Following Morning)

Naruto yawned and stretched out his stiff muscles. 'Today's' the day' he thought as he pulled his bed sheets off his body and stood up. Grabbing his shades off his bedside table he slipped them on.

After a quick shower Naruto made his way over to Haku's room, and knocked on her door. A moment later Haku opened the door and stepped out.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Haku says with a bright smile. "You slept well I hope" she added.

Naruto shrugged "more or less" he answered plainly, as they made their way over towards Fu's room. When they got there Naruto knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Damn I swear she sleeps like a rock" Naruto muttered irritably as he knocked on the door harder. A moment later a very tired looking Fu opened the door, still dressed in her sleeping attire.

"Yeah?" Fu says while yawning and whipping the sleep out her eyes.

Haku gave Fu a questionable look. "Have you've forgotten what day it is Fu-san?"

Fu cocked her eyebrow before her eyes widened "Shit I'd completely forgot, and I'm not even dressed" she says while darting past them towards the bathroom.

Naruto shook his head. "Were probably going to be late because of this."

* * *

(Later that day)

Naruto, Haku and, Fu were racing towards the building where the first portion of the Chunin exams were to be held. Thanks to Fu they were running a bit behind schedule.

When they got there they entered the building and walked up two flights of stairs. They glanced around the crowded hallway curiously. The hallway was packed with Genin and two older boys were guarding the door with the number 301 posted above it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Fu says while giving all the Genin present disappointed looks. "Do they actually believe they have a shot at making Chunin if they can't even remember only walking up two flights of stairs?"

Haku nodded her agreement "Yes this Genjutsu is very weak, it's amazing that so many have fallen for it."

Naruto shrugged "Oh well less competition for us." Naruto says as he turns around and starts to walk out of the hallway, but stops when he sees one of the older boys strike down a kid wearing an all green body suit with a bowl cut and ridiculously thick eyebrows.

"Ha you amateurs actually plan on taking the Chunin exams with this level of ability, don't make me laugh." One of the older boys boasted at the green spandex wearing kid.

"Hey back off you bastards, we were only trying to get through." A familiar voice called that Naruto instantly recognized as Tenten.

The older boy slapped Tenten across the face, making her fall down to the ground.

Naruto raised his eyebrows upon seeing Tenten knocked to the ground. 'So she's holding back to make herself look weak, a pretty good strategy.' Naruto thought while observing the exchange carefully.

"Listen little girl, don't you see were just trying to spare you the humiliation? The Chunin exam isn't easy, and it makes me sick when I see weak punks like you trying to take them."

"Hn I can respect that" Sasuke says making his presence known as he enters the scene along with Sakura and Sai. "But I'm no weakling so let me pass through, and release this pathetic excuse for a Genjutsu while you're at it."

All the applicants present had confused expressions on their faces as they watched the Genjutsu fade and the sign above the door change into 201.

Sai shook his head at his teammate's stupidity. "You truly are a dumbass" Sai says to Sasuke who only glared at him while unleashing a bit of killer intent to intimidate him.

"So I see we got ourselves a hotshot" the older boy with the bandaged face says while eyeing Sasuke. "But don't get overconfident because you were able to see through our Genjutsu."

At that moment the bandaged boy charged Sasuke and aimed a kick for him. Sasuke merely smirked as he moved in with equal speed and tried to deliver a kick as well. But both kicks were suddenly blocked by the Green spandex wearing kid.

Haku's eyes widened 'he's so fast, and I thought my speed would give me the advantage against the competitors here.' Haku thought while eyeing the green suited boy.

Sasuke stared at the boy curiously 'to have caught both of our kicks, so effortlessly that's some chakra he's got in those arms.'

"So what the hell happened to the plan Lee?" Neji says as he walks up to Lee with a scowl on his face. "I thought it was your idea to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Well you see" Lee started but was interrupted by a newcomer.

"Tch so you two are members of the famous Uchiha and Hyuga clans" A boy with silver hair and a long ponytail, wearing an Iwa headband says as he steps out from the crowd along with a short haired girl and a very tall heavyset boy at his side. "I must say neither of you two look like much" the boy says with a cocky smirk.

Both Sasuke and Neji glared dangerously at the boy.

"And just who the hell are you" Sasuke demanded while flaring his killer intent causing most people to step back to put space between the three boys.

The silver haired boy not fazed by the killer intent spoke with arrogance dripping form his voice. "My name is Inseki Shinseinaru, and you two are Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuga right?"

"And if we are?" Neji asked dryly.

"Then you're even more pathetic then the rumors suggest." Inseki replied bluntly.

Fu rolled her eyes at all three boys. 'I swear the smug in this room is unbearable' she mussed to herself.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "you'll regret that you bastard." Sasuke spat before he reeled back his fist to slug Inseki, but his wrist was caught by a chain of beetles.

Sasuke and Neji both glared at Naruto who was standing a little distance away, with his left arm outstretched with the chain of beetles connected to his arm.

"Why are you interfering in this Aburame?" Neji asked with venom dripping from his tone.

"Look I'm sure we'll all get the chance to beat the hell out of each other later on but right now isn't the time." Naruto says while staring at all three boys, but his eyes stayed on Inseki the longest. 'There's definitely something different about this guy." Naruto thought as he eyed him carefully.

Sasuke scoffed "pft what ever just get these damn bugs off me."

Naruto recalled his insects and made to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of a female.

"So you're Aburame Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cocked his eyebrow and turned to face the girl. She was the same girl that was standing next to Inseki, and she was grinning toothily at him.

"Uh yeah I am" Naruto says with a bewildered expression on his face. "And you are?"

"Kurotsuchi, but you can call me Kurotsuchi-chan" she says while giving Naruto a lecherous grin.

"O-kay" Naruto says obviously confused with the girl's behavior. "Well is their something you wanted Kurotsuchi-chan?"

"Is their" she says while her eyes scanned over Naruto's body suggestively.

Naruto's face tinted red at the implication.

"Okay that's enough" Fu says while grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him off. "He's taken by the way!" Fu shouted as they left the hallway.

Meanwhile Lee was watching Naruto, Haku, and Fu leave the area with interest. He had thought about challenging Sasuke to a fight to test his skills against another prodigy, but he recalled how Tenten said that Haku was able to best him effortlessly. Smirking to himself he made to follow after the trio.

"Hey Lee what are you doing?" Tenten questioned noticing that Lee was leaving the area after Naruto's team.

"You guys go on ahead, there's something I'd like to do first." Lee answered.

Tenten shrugged "ok then, just make sure you're not late alright."

Lee flashed Tenten a thumbs up before he took off after Team eleven.

As this was going on the two older boys slipped away and released their henge's.

"Hehe so those were the students Kakashi, Gai, and Anko were boasting about huh?" The bandana wearing Chunin says to his comrade. "Well I guess they pass the first unofficial test then."

"Yeah" the bandaged Chunin answered. "With all these talented young punks this years exam is going to be fun, well at least for us."

* * *

(Later)

While Naruto, Fu, and Haku were making their way to the real room 301, they were halted by the sound of someone's voice.

"Parton my intrusion but my name is Rock Lee, and may I ask which one of you is Haku-san?"

Team eleven turned around to see the familiar green spandex wearing ninja they saw earlier in the hallway, standing on the balcony a floor above them.

Haku stepped forward and eyed Lee carefully. "I'm the person you seek, is there something you needed?" Haku replied politely.

Lee leapt from the balcony and landed in a crouched position. "Yes rumor has it that you were able to beat the genius ninja Sasuke Uchiha, is this true?" Lee says while standing up and facing Haku.

Haku simply nodded.

Lee flashed Haku a toothy grin that almost blinded her. "Well then, please do me the honor of a spar right here in now."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Why are you looking to take Haku-san on?" Naruto interjected.

Lee turned to face Naruto "Because I'd like to test my techniques, against a genius like Haku-san."

"Well I'm sorry Lee but we really don't have the time for this. Were already on a tight schedule." Naruto says while turning to leave, but Haku placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun we do have some spare time left. Besides it's only a friendly sparing match, nothing will come of it." Haku says while releasing her grip on Naruto and walking forward to confront Lee. "I accept your challenge" Haku says while shifting into a Taijutsu stance.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he and Fu walked off to the side to stay out of their way.

Lee grinned before shifting into a stance of his own. "May our flames burn brightly in this fight." Lee says before vanishing in a flash of speed.

Haku eyes widened for a brief second before she too disappeared in a flash of equal speed.

Fu's mouth was agape as she watched the two blurs clash with each other, with unparalleled speed. "Holy hell their speed is unreal, I can barely keep up." Fu says with amazement emitting from her voice.

Naruto was watching carefully, though he wasn't as fast as Haku his eyes were adapt enough for him to follow their movements without too much trouble.

During this Haku managed to duck under another roundhouse kick by Lee and tried to counter with an uppercut to his chin. But Lee flipped backwards avoiding the blow and tried to retaliate with a kick of his own. Haku saw the kick coming and caught Lee's leg and used her leverage to drive her elbow into Lee's gut sending him crashing into the hard wood floor.

Lee quickly recovered and delivered a sweep kick effectively tripping Haku and knocking her off her feet. Not giving her the chance to recover Lee swiftly kicked Haku into the air and leapt after her.

Haku gritted her teeth from the impact of Lee's kick, before she maneuvered herself in the air and faced the rapidly approaching Lee. Flipping through a set of quick hand signs Haku shouted "Wind style: Violent Wind Palm!" a condensed stream of air shot from Haku's hand and crashed into Lee sending him towards the ground at a rapid speed.

Lee realizing there was nothing he could do closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact that never came. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself nestled on a bed of thousands of beetles.

"What's going on?" Lee questioned as he looked around confused.

Naruto stepped forward. "Sorry Lee but I had to step in I didn't want anyone to get hurt before we even make it to the examination room."

Lee leapt off the bed of beetles, and bowed "Thank you Naruto-san your actions are most youthful."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You know my name?"

Lee nodded "yes my teammate Tenten-san speaks very highly of your skills." Lee then turned to face Haku "You are the victor of this match, for without Naruto-san's interference you surely would have done me in with that last attack of yours."

Haku smiled "perhaps, but I'm sure our match would have turned out different if you weren't wearing those weights."

Lee looked confused. "How was it that you knew I was wearing weights?" Lee questioned.

"I could tell from the weight behind your kicks, and your legs don't move as fluently as your upper body does."

"Amazing to pick up on such subtle details, you truly are as skilled as you are beautiful Haku-chan." Lee says with a thumbs up and smile showing off his row of perfect white teeth.

Naruto had raised eyebrows and Fu was snickering, while Haku's face flushed red.

"Well I've already spent enough of your time, so I bid you farewell until we meet again." Lee says as he jumped back on to the top of the balcony, before he disappeared from their view.

Fu gave Haku a wolf whistle. "So you and bushy brows huh?"

Haku choose to ignore Fu's teasing and walked away with a content smile on her face.

* * *

(Outside room 301)

Naruto, Haku, and Fu had finally made their way to room 301 when they noticed Anko standing at the door.

Anko smirked upon seeing her students. "Well it's about damn time you gaki's made it."

"Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Anko shrugged "What's wrong I can't come to wish my team luck?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Ok well thanks Anko-sensei"

"Yeah whatever just make sure you remember you're representing me out there. So try and make me look good. And Fu why don't you rile up the crowd a bit for me when you guys enter. It's always more fun like that when the applicants are really pissed off." Anko says while smirking.

"But we were trying to stay below the radar Anko-sensei" Haku countered.

Anko raised her eyebrow "below the radar? Why the hell would you want to do that? I want those novices to know Anko Mitarashi's team doesn't fuck around."

Haku merely shook her head while Fu looked eager to complete her assignment, and Naruto looked indifferent.

Team eleven then bid Anko farewell and entered through the door. Upon their entry they were surprised to see so many applicants. The room was packed with teams bunched together scheming, and talking amongst themselves to pass the time.

A great deal of the applicants started to stare at Naruto, Haku, and Fu as they noticed them enter.

Fu grinned before spiking her chakra to gain everyone's attention. "Listen up all you assholes; I don't want any of you bastards presenting yourselves in front of our team unless you plan on giving us a worthy challenge!" to their surprise most of the ninja that were staring at them stopped glaring, as the chakra Fu was emitting scared the hell out of them.

Anko merely grinned as she listened from the outside of the door. "I love that gaki" she says while snickering to herself.

"Well if it isn't Naruto" Shikamaru says as he Choji and Ino came walking up to their group. "Only your team could pull off such a troublesome entrance."

Naruto shrugged "it was our Sensei's idea."

"Yeah well I guess I should be thanking you guys for taking the pressure off our team. Now that you thoroughly pissed off everyone here they'll probably spend most of their time trying to track you down." Shikamaru adds while noticing Team seven enter through the door. "Just what I need an even bigger headache" Shikamaru muttered.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed upon seeing the object of her affection. Racing up to him she wrapped him in a hug. "Oh Sasuke-kun it's been so long since I've seen you. We've got so much to catch up on."

"Hey Ino-pig get your damn hands off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

Ino sneered "why if it isn't Sakura, I'm surprised they even let you through the front door. And I see that forehead of yours is as wide as ever."

"Hey keep my forehead out of this, you fatass pig!" Sakura countered.

"Well well, looks like everyone made it to the party." Kiba says as he, Shino and Hinata came walking up to the group.

"Geez you guys too, looks like everyone is here for this stupid exam" Shikamaru grumbled.

"So all twelve of us rookies are taking the exams this year should be fun right? Well fun for us strong enough to make the cut eh Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Pft you seem confident Kiba" Sasuke replied snidely.

"And why shouldn't I be I've done a lot of training since our academy days. So you'd better be on guard." Kiba says conceitedly.

"So you've gotten better since our mission to wave?" Naruto asked trying to call out Kiba. "After all I recall Haku-san making pretty quick work of you on that mission."

"Tch pathetic" Sasuke added.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You know Sasuke I don't remember you fairing any better against Haku"

"Whatever she got lucky that time. Just wait and see what I've got in store for you losers." Sasuke says arrogantly.

Naruto shrugged "So Shino, Hinata-chan how you guys feeling, you ready for this?"

Shino adjusted his glasses "I feel confident in my team's ability to succeed."

"It is quite overwhelming, but I think we should do just fine" Hinata added softly.

Naruto nodded "yeah I have faith in your skills. And Shino you think we could have a word in private there's something I want to talk to you about."

Shino nodded before following Naruto to a secluded corner of the room.

"So what is this about" Shino asked curiously.

Naruto glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. "I didn't get the chance to tell you this, but me Haku, and Fu had a run in with that sand team." Naruto whispered "and I'll tell you there's definitely something off about them, I want you guys to stay away from them at all cost."

Shino cocked his eyebrow. "You believe that they're that dangerous?"

"Yeah I do their definitely bad news. Also there's a team from Iwa that I want you guys to avoid. I don't know what it is but I get a strange vibe from that group especially from the silver haired one."

"Very well I'll relate this news to Hinata and Kiba" Shino replied.

"Thanks, and one more thing…..keep an eye on Hinata-chan will you?"

Shino nodded "of course."

When Naruto and Shino returned they weren't surprised to find that Ino and Sakura had entered into another squabble over Sasuke. And apparently garnering a lot of attention for a bespectacled silver haired boy had called for them to quite down.

"Hey you guys, mind not making so much noise? This isn't a picnic after all." The silver haired boy says while walking up to the group of rookies.

"And just whom might you be specs?" Sai asked bluntly.

The boy adjusted his glasses "my name is Kabuto, but instead of being worried about me I advise you take a look around." Kabuto suggested, and the leaf Genin obliged.

Many of the ninja present were currently scowling and glaring at the group of rookie Genin.

"Why do you think they're all looking at us like that?" Choji questioned while stuffing his mouth full of chips.

"Those guys glaring at you are from the hidden rain village, and their not the most friendly of competitors. Besides that they're probably not too thrilled about having a group of greenhorns as their opponents." Kabuto says while eyeing all the Genin in front of him. "But I can't blame you for not knowing you're all just a bunch of rookies after all."

"So I assume you have taken the Chunin selection exam prior to this?" Haku asked curiously.

"Actually yes this will be my seventh attempt so I guess you can say I'm an old pro now."

"Tch you can't be a pro at something you've failed seven times" Kiba added indignantly while Akamaru barked his apparent agreement.

Kabuto smirked "well the Chunin exams are no game, and many Genin make the mistake in underestimating them. If you make that mistake you're sure to end up as just another statistic."

"How much do you know exactly Kabuto-san?" Haku asked thirsting to learn as much as she could beforehand.

"Hn everything there is to know" Kabuto says while pulling out a deck of cards. "These here are ninja info cards. They contain all the data I've managed to collect over the years since I've started competing in these exams."

Fu gave Kabuto a questionable look. "But those cards are blank."

"Of course they are, at least until I add my chakra to them." Kabuto says as he crouched down and pumped chakra into one of the cards and a picture of a detailed map appeared on it. "After all I can't have just anyone looking at them" he added.

Sasuke scowled "tell me do your cards hold any data on individuals?"

Kabuto grinned "of course" Kabuto says while readjusting his glasses. "The info I have on the exam applicants isn't perfect but I do have it. Just tell me was there anyone specific that you wanted some dirt on?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful before he spoke. "Lee" he's says recalling the run in he had with the green clad ninja moments earlier. "And Aburame Naruto" Sasuke replied dryly.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow, wandering what Kabuto could know about him that Sasuke already hadn't.

Kabuto shuffled through the deck of cards before pulling out two of them. "Well here they are."

"Show them to me" Sasuke deadpanned.

Kabuto nodded before he added his chakra to one of the blank cards. "Ok let's see Rock Lee, age thirteen Jonin sensei is Maito Gai and his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Mission history he's completed twenty D rank missions and twelve C ranks. Seems to specialize in Taijutsu, but his Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu abilities are almost non existent. And like you guys this will be his first time taking part in these exams."

"Alright next up there's Aburame Naruto" Kabuto says while looking over the card before his eyes widened at what he was reading. "I'm sorry I think there might be a mistake with this information" Kabuto says while making to put the card back into the pile.

"No, show it to me now" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto sighed "very well then. Aburame Naruto age twelve Jonin sensei is Mitarashi Anko and his teammates are Fu Tonbo, and Haku Momochi. Says here he's completed sixteen D ranks, one C rank, one B rank, and get this Two A ranks" Kabuto says with an air of amazement radiating from his voice. "But that's not all according to this data his first A rank was completed before he even made Genin. Making him the first academy student in history to complete an A ranked mission. " All the Genin present had shocked expressions on their faces while Sasuke glared venomously at Naruto.

Kabuto put the card away before he eyed Naruto carefully. "That's quit the track record you have Naruto, it reads more like that of a high Chunin level ninja to low Jonin it's very impressive."

A good portion of the Genin present that managed to overhear what the silver haired ninja and the rookies were talking about all had one thing running through their minds pertaining to Naruto. Don't fuck with this guy.

Haku was studying Kabuto carefully. 'How is it he was able to obtain such highly detailed information on Naruto-kun. No Genin should have access to data like that.' Haku thought while staring at Kabuto suspiciously.

"Uh thanks, but I'll tell you all those higher ranked missions were just flukes." Naruto says not wanting to seem arrogant about his accomplishments.

"Modesty is a very rare trait with ninja of your caliber." Kabuto says while once again adjusting his glasses. "So we've got who Sasuke wanted to know about out of the way is there anyone else you guys wanted to know about?"

Naruto nodded "actually there is, tell me what you know about Gaara of the sand, and an Iwa ninja by the name of Inseki?"

Kabuto once again shuffled through the deck of cards and pulled out two new ones. "Let me have a look, the first one is Gaara of the sand. He's twelve years old I don't know who his sensei is, but his two teammates are Temari and Kankuro. His mission history consists of eight C ranks and wow one B rank."

"Pft that's nothing compared to Naruto's info" Kiba added not entirely impressed with Gaara's record.

Kabuto cocked his eyebrow. "That maybe true but it would appear that Gaara also completed all his missions without ever even getting a scratch on him."

Kiba looked dumbfounded 'Man I've heard that people get injured on regular C rank missions, but B ranks it's almost a certainty that you'll come back with some kind of injury."

"And finally there's Inseki" Kabuto says while looking at the card. "There's not much information on this guy considering Iwa hasn't sent a team to Konoha since the third great shinobi war."

"Just tell me what you have." Naruto says.

"Ok Inseki age fourteen Jonin-sensei is named Hoshi, and his two teammates are Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi. I have no info on any of the missions he's completed, but it says here he's from the Shinseinaru clan. In Iwa their prestige is equal to that of our villages Hyuga and Uchiha clans."

"And what do they specialize in?" Sasuke interjected.

"Seems they have a bloodline ability called Seikuken, though I don't know anything about it." Kabuto says while putting the cards away, and standing up.

"So Leaf, Rock, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water fall, and Sound, looks like all the villages only sent the best of the best this year." Kabuto says while observing the sea of applicants. "Well all for the sound village, their relatively new I believe their village was created only a year ago. So their probably small time no real threat."

The Oto ninja that was eavesdropping on their conversation narrowed his eyes at the verbal jab Kabuto directed at them and decided to act upon it. He and his teammates darted through the crowd of blissfully unaware applicants at blinding speed and headed towards Kabuto.

Haku easily spotted the tree ninja coming but decided to wait and see who their target was before she acted.

Apparently Fu wasn't thinking among these lines as she moved in to intercept the three ninja. Flipping through a few hand signs she shouted "Lighting style: Binding light chains!" Two bright beams of lighting shot form Fu's hands and lassoed around the Kunochi and the spiky haired ninja of the group and binded their arms to their sides while shocking them at the same time. The two ninja fell to their knees while Fu held on to the chains.

The last member managed to slip by Fu and continue on his path towards Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as he watched the ninja covered in bandages and a peculiar furry object strapped to his back advance on him. The Oto ninja pulled up his long sleeve revealing a strange gauntlet and swung at Kabuto whom merely took a leap backwards to avoid the blow.

The other ninja in the room were staring at the scene with anticipation silently hoping things were about to get messy.

The bandaged Oto ninja stood in front of Kabuto with a triumphant look on his face. He then spoke in a low tone. "You'll do well not to underestimate our village."

Kabuto grinned "why not?" Kabuto asked conceitedly. "After all you didn't manage to prove anything. Just look at your comrades they've both been captured and dodging your blow was child's play" Kabuto says before his glasses cracked. Kabuto along with the rest of the Genin looked confused as Kabuto took off his glasses and observed the cracked lenses, before he collapsed to his knees and started vomiting.

Sasuke eyed the exchange carefully. 'I don't get it he definitely dodged so why is he…"

Fu released her chains on the other two Oto ninja so she could cover her ears. "Ah what the hell was that horrible sound?"

Naruto gave Fu a confused look "what do you mean sound? I didn't hear anything?"

Fu looked at Naruto with a pained expression on her face. "I can hear at higher frequencies then you can, that's how he attacked that thing on his arm emits some kind of sound waves."

Naruto glared at the three Oto ninja "Attacking Fu-neechan like that, you've just made it on my shit list." Naruto says while advancing on the three Genin. But was halted by a loud explosion.

When the smoke cleared a large number of Chunin were standing in front of the room. But the one figure that held everyone's attention was a tall man dressed in a black trench coat and bandana with many scars on his face.

The man had a look an air about him that commanded respect. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" He shouted to the crowd of Genin while unleashing a bit of bloodlust to add even more fear into the hearts of the already terrified Genin. "Thanks for waiting….I am Morino Ibiki the examiner for the Chunin exams first test."

He then pointed to the sound ninja. "You hidden sound guys, I suggest you stop doing what ever the hell you please, unless you want to fail before we even begin." The one with the gauntlet on his wrist mumbled a weak apology and walked away with his team.

Ibiki watched the sound ninja disappear into the crowd, before he continued. "Well I suppose this is a good time to say this. There will be absolutely no fighting without the consent of an examiner. Any of you low lives disobey the rules and you'll be promptly be thrown the hell out of here, do I make myself clear!"

"Now we will begin the first part of the Chunin exam. But before we begin each of you are to come up here and pick a number that will dictate your seating arrangements. After that we will hand out the written exams." Ibiki explained.

'Shit' Naruto mentally cursed. 'Written test have never been my forte.'

* * *

(Five minutes later)

Naruto scanned over the room; he noted he had a good vantage point for he was seated at the very back of the classroom. He could easily make out his teammates and fellow rookies from his position. The only complaint he had with his seating arrangement was somehow he ended up with Gaara of the sand next to him.

Naruto eyed Gaara carefully from the corner of his eye. Now that he was so close to the strange red haired boy he noted the insane amount of bloodlust that was leaking off of Gaara in waves. But what really bothered him was that Gaara managed to do so without alerting anyone else to it, almost as if the killing intent was solely meant for him.

Naruto was roused out of his thoughts by the sound of Ibiki's gruff voice calling for attention. "Now before any of you turn over your test, listen carefully to what I have to say because I'm not repeating myself and no questions either!"

The Genin present nodded their heads signifying that they understood.

"Now listen up there are many important rules to the first test" Ibiki says while writing them down on the chalk board behind him. "The first rule is each of you will be given ten points at the start, and the test will be made up of ten questions each worth one point. But note this test will use a subtraction system. So for every question you get wrong you lose a point. The second rule is this test is a team effort so if one member fails so do the rest."

Sakura's hand shot up into the air "Wait a minute I understand this initial point system, but why are we being graded as a team?"

Ibiki glared dangerously at Sakura "I don't recall giving you permission to question me, now there is a reason to all this, so shut up and listen." Ibiki went on "the third rule is that anytime during the exam you are caught cheating you're score will be deducted by two points, reach zero and its game over."

"And trust us we'll have our eyes on you." One of the testing officers added.

"Just remember if you're pathetic enough to get caught, you obviously don't deserve to become a Chunin." Ibiki says while observing the Genin to see if any of them had caught on. "The exam will last one hour you may begin now!" Ibiki ordered as everyone flipped over their test papers.

Fu looked over the test paper for a moment before she placed it back down on the desk. 'Well looks like I'm screwed" she mussed to herself. 'Guess I'll have to cheat.'

Meanwhile Haku was scanning over all the questions. 'Let's see first question, line B seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw a shuriken from a tree of seven meters. For enemies that appear in the circumference of the shuriken's range explain the attack options using this distance.' Haku then smiled 'this is a highly difficult question that requires both book smarts and a high level of experience; I'd be willing to bet only a handful of people here can answer this question.' Haku thought while looking around the room, before she started marking the answers down on her paper.

Naruto then placed his test paper back down on his desk. 'Seems like I won't be able to answer any of these questions. But there's still something I don't get, this point system doesn't make any since. Why go with this weird subtraction point system and why do you only lose points if you get caught cheating instead of being disqualified?' Naruto then noticed two dragonflies flying around the room.

'Looks like Fu-nee, had trouble answering the questions on her own as well.' It then hit him 'wait a minute that proctor I recall him saying anyone pathetic enough to get caught doesn't deserve to become a Chunin. That means this test isn't just about our intelligence but our ability to gather information.' Naruto grinned 'It's a good thing espionage is a specialty among my clan.' Naruto says while summoning a small beetle and directing it to go gather his needed answers.

Naruto then noticed Gaara had his hand resting on the desk and a small amount of sand was rotating around his hand. 'So looks like this guy figured it out too.' Naruto thought while he watched curiously as the sand began to form into a small sphere, and transformed into an eye. 'What the hell!' Naruto thought flabbergasted at what he'd seen. A moment later Gaara crushed the eyeball in his hand.

'Man this guy is something else' Naruto thought before he scanned over the room to see how everyone else were fairing. He noticed Neji had his Byakugan active and Sasuke's eyes were red and he was smirking obviously he had hit the jackpot with who ever he was copying from. 'Wait a minute' Naruto then thought 'when the hell did Sasuke's eyes become red?'

A moment later Naruto's beetle returned with all the information he required. "Well let's hear it" Naruto ordered to his beetle before he started jotting down the answers with a content smile on his face.

When Naruto finished he sat back in his chair, and simply watched as other applicants began to drop like flies. He had to admit it was rather entertaining watching the less fortunate Genin get rooted out.

Kabuto was watching from his position carefully, before he smirked 'So thirteen teams have already been eliminated' he mussed.

'Looks like all the garbage has been taken out I guess it's time to move on.' Ibiki thought as he scanned over the remaining Genin. Ibiki cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Ok listen up; we will now start the tenth question." Ibiki said but was interrupted by Kankuro returning from the john with one of the examiners.

"I take it you had fun playing with your dolly?" Ibiki asked dryly.

Kankuro looked nervous. 'Shit he saw through Karasu's disguise.'

"Just sit down" Ibiki continued as Kankuro walked to take his seat. "Now as I was saying there's going to be an added rule to the tenth question. First off you have to decide if you're going to take the question or not."

Temari sprang from her seat. "Choose what the hell do you mean you want us to choose? What happens if we decide not to take it?"

Ibiki had a twisted grin etched on his face. "Simple if you choose not to take it your score will automatically be reduced to zero. And both you and your teammates will be disqualified."

"Then obviously were going to take it if that is our only option" Fu added.

"Hn maybe you'll feel different about that when I explain the last rule." Ibiki says with a toothy grin on his face. "If you choose to take the tenth question and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the Chunin exam again."

Kiba flew out his chair. "What the hell kind bullshit rule is that, there are plenty of people here that have taken this exam before!"

"Hehehe" Ibiki chuckled darkly. "Well that's too bad I guess you guys drew the short stick, because this year it's my rules" Ibiki says while relishing the fear he had just instilled in the hearts of the remaining applicants. "But don't worry I'm giving you a way out. If you're not confident in your abilities to pass the question then don't take it, and try again next year."

The remaining Genin looked petrified at what they had heard.

"Now if you wish not to take the final question raise your hand, after your number is confirmed you're to leave."

Naruto watched as many of Genin present began to raise their hands and were promptly told to get the hell out. Naruto glared at Ibiki furious with what he was witnessing. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is? Toying with our minds like this is some twisted game.' Naruto then noticed Hinata's confidence seemed to be wavering and he knew he had to do something. 'That's it it's time to put this guy in his place.'

Naruto slammed his hand on his desk to gain the attention of Ibiki. "Listen up you sadist, I'm sick of all theses mind games, so stop wasting your and more importantly our time and give us that damn question already!"

Ibiki along with the rest of Genin stared at Naruto in bewilderment.

"Are you sure, you do realize your future is riding on this final question? You'll never become a Chunin if you fail it." Ibiki says trying to get Naruto's confidence to waver.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto says with unwavering confidence. "I don't back down from any challenge so bring on that question already."

Ibiki smirked before he eyed all the remaining Genin that didn't seem to be faltering. 'Interesting kid he managed to elevate everyone's fears, with a few words. I guess there's no longer any reason to stretch this out.' "Very well, now to everyone that choose to remain, I have one thing to say…….Congratulations on passing the first test."

The room became deathly quite as no one quite knew what to say.

"I don't understand" Haku interjected "what about the tenth question?"

Ibiki let out a hearty laugh "There never was a tenth question, or you can count your choice to stay as the correct answer to the tenth question."

"What!" Temari shouted "then what the hell were the other nine questions for? Are you telling us they were pointless!?"

"Of course not their intended purpose was to test your individual ability to gather information. I'm sure most of you quickly came to the conclusion that you wouldn't be able to answer the questions unless you cheated. That's why we planted two Chunin amongst you who knew all the answers they were meant to be your intended targets."

"Oh I see" Temari says.

Ibiki then began to remove the bandana wrapped around his head. "But those who were to obvious in their cheating failed of course. " Ibiki finished removing his bandana, to the astonishment of many of the Genin. "Information can be more valuable then life and your enemies will do anything to obtain it."

'Ewe check out those scars gross.' Fu thought while observing Ibiki's badly disfigured scared bald head.

"But could you elaborate the tenth question?" Haku questioned.

"Alright let's say you guys do become Chunin, and are sent on a mission to retrieve a secret document. The enemies' numbers and abilities are unknown variables, so what do you do? Accept the mission or decline it? You want to protect your life and comrades so do you decline the dangerous mission? The answer is no, no matter the danger there are mission you can't avoid. To have the guts to take on and survive any hardship that's what it means to be a Chunin. Those who are afraid to put their lives on the line because of uncertainty are nothing but trash in my opinion and don't deserve to become Chunin. So congratulations on making it through the entrance of the first test, and I wish you guys luck."

As Ibiki finished up his explanation, Naruto suddenly felt a very familiar chakra signature making its way towards the window.

'Oh no' Naruto thought 'it can't be.' Just as Naruto thought this a black ball came crashing through the window sending up shards of broken glass everywhere. The ball then unfurled and was pinned up to the ceiling with two kunai revealing it to be a banner that read Second examiner: Mitarashi Anko Jonin-sensei of the most badass Team in all of the five elemental nations. Anko stood in front of the banner grinning something fierce.

"Listen up you maggots; this sure in hell isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the second examiner Mitarashi Anko!" Anko called out loudly. "Now let's get a move on!"

Naruto, Haku, and Fu all had their faces buried in their hands. Silently praying that no one realized that Anko was their Sensei.

Ibiki then stepped away from behind the banner "Bad timing as usual Anko"

Anko's face turned bright red before her eyes scanned over all the Genin, "What the hell is this Ibiki? Eighty four gakis, you actually left twenty eight teams? Your test must have been too soft."

Ibiki shrugged "Or we have a crop of fine candidates this go round." Ibiki replied plainly

"Whatever that just means I have even more of them to play with during the second test. I'll make sure to cut this number in half." Anko says leveling the Genin a dangerous stare. "This is getting exciting… I'll explain every thing once we've changed places so follow me." Anko says while heading to the window, she then noticed that no one had moved an inch. "What the hell are you waiting for I said move!" Anko demanded in a harsh tone.

The Genin present without a word scurried to their feet and leapt out the window after Anko.

**Man this chapter proved very difficult to write. No matter what I came up with it seems every possible angle you can approach this from has already been done. It's annoying so I'm sorry if anything I wrote sounded familiar to any other stories but there's just no getting around it. But on the bright side I'll definitely be able to do some knew things with the forest of death so I hope you're looking forward to that. Well that's all I have to report so as always please review and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. **


	23. To Each His Own Battle

**Five hundred reviews! Man I can't express how much I appreciate all the support. Also a note to all the people that are craving more NaruHina, just try to be patient. I can tell you now there won't be much of it in this chapter, but I promise I'll have a little something for you in the next chapter. This part of the story is about to involve mostly action, so strap yourselves in and enjoy chapter 23!**

**Chapter 23: To each his own Battle**

* * *

(Sector 44)

Naruto grinned to himself as he eyed the massive forest beyond the gate of sector 44. Unlike most of the present Genin he didn't feel any form of apprehension while observing the ominous looking forest. After all he had experience with the forest, and knew exactly what it was capable of dishing out. Oh weren't the other applicants in for a surprise when they entered he mused.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Anko clearing her throat. "Listen up you gaki's I'd like to welcome you all to the second stage of the exams sector 44, or what some of us like to call it the forest of death." Anko says with a blood thirsty grin.

Sakura observed the forest, with obvious fear etched on her face. "This place it's creepy." She muttered "do you think we'll be okay?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "Pft this is nothing I can't handle, just make sure you don't get in my way and you'll be fine." Sasuke replied dryly to Sakura.

Anko narrowed her eyes on Sasuke and let a kunai fly. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when the kunai grazed his cheek and Anko appeared behind him and wrapped her arm around his neck and started licking the trickle of blood running down his cheek. "You know" she whispered into his ear "Arrogant little punks like yourself are always the first to perish."

Naruto eyed the event from his position while he repressed the urge to snicker. He had to admit it was entertaining to watch when you weren't the victim.

Kiba was also watching the event with jealously, silently wishing he had stated some smartass comment before Sasuke. "Damn next time" he muttered to Akamaru whom gave him a sympathetic bark.

The rest of the Genin were staring at Anko's actions questionably, while Ino and Sakura had to repress the urge to go up and try and clobber the woman for what she was doing to Sasuke.

Anko then without warning whipped out another kunai and swiftly turned around in time to see a grass ninja in a straw hat right behind her. The grass ninja was holding onto the kunai she had thrown earlier with her tongue. "Forgive my rudeness but I thought I'd return your kunai."

Anko smiled at the grass ninja. "Why thank you" Anko says in a sweet tone, before her eyes narrowed dangerously on the grass ninja. "But I advise you to never sneak up on me again, unless a premature death is something you've fantasized about."

Meanwhile Naruto was eyeing the grass ninja carefully. Never before had he seen someone extend their tongue to such lengths, and simply put he thought it was just plain creepy.

"Sorry it's just it's hard to control my excitement when I see freshly spilled blood." The grass ninja says before she turned on her heels and started to walk off.

Anko grinned as she watched the grass ninja disappear from view. "Looks like we got a lot of bloodthirsty ones in this test."

Sasuke glared at Anko 'and you're the most bloodthirsty one, you crazy bitch.' Sasuke thought while rubbing away the remaining blood and saliva on his cheek.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the Uchiha princess, there's something we have to do before we actually begin the second test." Anko then pulled out a stack of papers from her trench coat, much to the confusion of all the applicants. "You have to sign one of these agreement forms."

"What do you mean agreement forms?" a random leaf ninja asked.

Anko had a wicked grin on her face. "Well there will be death in this test." The leaf ninja along with a few other incompetent ninja paled at the news. "So if I don't get you to sign these forms, I could be held responsible for what happens to you. And it would just be too much of a hassle to explain to mommy and daddy what happened to their gaki."

"But before I have you sign these I'll explain exactly what you're going to be doing, and then you can sign it afterwards. Once you sign the form your team is to check in at the booth behind me." Anko then started to hand out agreement forms to all the ninja, when she finished she continued. "Now to explain the second test…..simply put its survival."

Shikamaru sighed "damn survival, man this test already sucks" he grumbled.

Anko then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, revealing it to be a map. "First I'll explain the terrain, in which it will take place. Around sector 44, are exactly forty four gates, there's a forest river and tower in the center. And it's about ten kilometers from the gates to the tower. Once you enter the forest you will compete in a no holds bared competition for scrolls." Anko says while pulling out two scrolls.

"Scroll?" a waterfall ninja asked.

"Yes, you will fight over these two scrolls the heaven and earth. Half of you will get heaven scrolls, while the other half will receive earth scrolls. So to pass this test your team must make it to the tower with both of these scrolls."

'So half the teams are guarantied to fail this test' Haku summarized.

Anko continued "also there's a time limit, this second test will last one hundred and twenty hours exactly five days."

"Five days!?" Choji shouted "what are we supposed to do about food?"

Anko shrugged "not my concern" she replied bluntly. "But the forest is full of food if you know where to look. Just make sure you watch out for the man eating beast, and poisonous insects and plants."

Choji looked disheartened this test was already sounding like hell to him.

"Also there are a couple things that can get you disqualified." Anko raised her hand and extended two fingers. "The first is any team that doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls before the time limit is over. The second rule is if any team losses a teammate or have a teammate killed. And as a rule no team will be allowed to simply give up, you are to stay in the forest for the full five days."

"Damn it there goes my plan" Shikamaru grumbled.

"And the final rule, you're not to look into the scroll until you make it to the tower." Anko added.

"But what would happen if we did" Kiba questioned.

"Let's just say you'll be in for one hell of a surprise if you do." Anko replied "a Chunin would often be asked to handle classified information; this exam will test your trustworthiness. Well that's it for explanations, so go and exchange your forms for the scrolls and then choose a gate and get ready for the start."

A couple of teams decided to bailout while they had the chance, while the rest of the teams started signing there forms and heading to the booth.

Naruto and Fu wasted no time in signing their forms, while Haku was deep in thought as she watched teams file into the booth to retrieve their scrolls. 'I see we were not allowed to see which team is given what scroll or who on the team is carrying the scroll. It's just as Ibiki-san said in this test we risk our lives for information. So that makes everyone here an enemy even our friends.' Haku thought solemnly. 'And everyone here is so determined not to fail; killing won't be able to be avoided.'

Fu noticed that Haku had gone silent and decided to pry. "Hey Haku-san, what's the hold up? Are you going to sign that form or what?"

"Oh sorry" Haku apologized before quickly signing the form. As Haku was doing this Team eight came bounding up to their group.

"Aye Naruto!" Kiba called out loudly.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow "what you guys doing here, shouldn't you be heading over to one of the gates?"

Kiba shrugged "I was all for it, but Hinata here refused to go without seeing you guys off first." Kiba says while pointing his thumb at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto nervously. "Well it just, there's a serious chance of some us getting hurt during this test and I just wanted to wish your team luck."

Naruto grinned "hey don't you start thinking like that. We'll all do just fine I promise. Besides you got both Shino, and Kiba to look after you." Akamaru then barked to signify he was there as well. "Oh yeah and Akamaru" Naruto added. "And don't forget, I'm always around too, so if anything happens out there I promise I'll be there just like with Mizuki."

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata says softly.

Naruto smiled "no problem Hinata-chan and good luck to you guys as well."

Team eight and eleven said their goodbyes and team eight headed off to one of the gates while Team eleven went to the booth to exchange their forms for a scroll.

As they were about to enter the booth, Anko stepped in front of them. "Just a minute gaki's."

Naruto, Fu, and Haku stared at Anko questionably. "Um is there a problem here Anko-sensei?" Haku questioned.

"Well that depends what do you consider a problem?" Anko asked teasingly.

"I don't know maybe our Sensei blocking our path to continue to the next stage of the exam might classify as one" Fu added.

"Hn then we don't have a problem, because I'm just here to take your forms personally."

Naruto simply shrugged before he handed over his form and Haku, and Fu followed his example.

Anko looked at the forms for a moment before she looked at her students with a grin. "Well you guys can head over to one of the free gates." Anko says while turning to leave.

But Naruto stepped in front of her "wait a minute what about our scroll you never gave us one?"

"Oh sorry about that, but you gakis' won't be getting a scroll." Anko replied dryly.

"What!? What the hell you mean we won't be getting one!?" Fu shouted.

"Well I figured this test was going to be way too easy for you gaki's so I decided that you three have to get both of your scrolls from scratch."

"That's not fair; I thought a Sensei would want to help their students." Naruto replied obviously pissed at the turn of events.

"What are you bitching about? Aren't you the one always telling people not to underestimate you, and how you never back down from any challenge?" Anko countered.

Naruto sighed in defeat "fine" he grumbled as he and Haku, and Fu walked away towards one of the free gates.

Along the way they passed by the sand team and noticed Gaara was staring intently at them as they passed. Fu not liking the way Gaara was glaring at them promptly flicked him off, much to Temari's and Kankuro's astonishment. Never before had they seen someone show Gaara such disrespect and live to tell the tell. Yep she was as good as dead Temari and Kankuro summarized.

A moment later Naruto, Haku, and Fu arrived at gate twenty two were a Chunin guard was waiting to unlock the gate at the signal.

Meanwhile Anko was watching her wrist watch carefully and the moment it struck three thirty she shouted "The second test of the Chunin exams begins now!" As she said this each guard stationing at one of the gates unlocked it and aloud the Genin to bolt through the doors.

"Alright girls, it's time to kick some ass" Naruto stated as he cracked his knuckles and walked through the gate with Fu and Haku at his side.

Fu grinned "I like the sound of that."

"Please let's try not to get over confident" Haku added.

* * *

(Grass Team)

The grass team led by the bizarre kunoichi Anko had encountered earlier were racing through the trees.

"So I assume were going after the rookies first" one of the grass ninja asked their apparent leader.

"Yes and besides were allowed to kill from here on out, so that makes things easier." The kunoichi added with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

(Iwa Team)

Inseki smirked as he and his teammates raced through the forest choosing to do so on the ground as oppose to the trees. It was the moment he'd been waiting for. They could finally complete their assigned task and be out of that god forsaken village.

"Hey Kurotsuchi" Inseki called out. "It's about time we located the target."

Kurotsuchi nodded as they stopped running. "I'll find Naruto-kun" Kurotsuchi says while kneeling down and placing her palm on the ground. Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and the ground around her began to vibrate. After a moment Kurotsuchi's eyes shot open.

"Well?" Inseki asked irritably "did you locate him or not?"

Kurotsuchi glared at Inseki "don't rush me damn it." she replied bitterly. "Besides my original plan was to just search for the strongest chakra signals. But there are at least twelve of them that are above Genin level."

"Really" Akatsuchi questioned. "Seems the competition was more then we thought."

Kurotsuchi nodded "There are exactly two groups with all three team members being above Genin level. On top of that there's someone out here with chakra that's off the scale."

Inseki raised his eyebrow. "Off the scale?" he questioned.

"Yeah I mean way off the scale; I'm talking about Kage level chakra." Kurotsuchi answered a bit nervously.

"Impossible" Inseki replied bluntly. "Why the hell would someone with that kind of power be lurking around out here?"

"The hell if I know, but I know what I can feel." Kurotsuchi says irritably.

"Fine what direction is this person in?" Inseki demanded.

"The chakra signal is to our North east, and its moving fast it's converging on a group with three chakra signals one is an average Genin another is about low Chunin level while the last is about mid Chunin level." Kurotsuchi replied.

"Fine this is were we split up." Inseki says while eyeing his teammates. "Akatsuchi I want you to locate a team with an earth scroll and get it just incase we fail to retrieve the target. Kurotsuchi I want you to check out those two groups and if the target happens to be in one of those try and persuade him to come with us. If he denies, you know what to do. As for me I'm going to check out that ninja with the extremely strong chakra signature to see what the hell is going on. We'll all meet back up in the morning."

"Fine" Kurotsuchi says as she sinks into the ground and disappears from view.

Akatsuchi nodded before he ran off in a random direction, while Inseki disappeared in a swirl of dust.

* * *

(Sound Team)

"Hehe it's finally here, the chance to fulfill our mission" Dosu says to his comrades as they traveled through the trees.

"So why do you think our leader is so interested in this Uchiha guy anyway?" the spiky haired boy questioned Dosu.

"I'm not sure Zaku, but we have our orders so don't question them." Dosu replied simply.

"Tch whatever I just hope this guy is even worth our time." Zaku scoffed "and after we finish with him I say we find that green haired bitch's team. I've been meaning to pay that skank back for what she did to me and Kin."

Dosu chuckled darkly "fine we'll do that after our primary goal is completed."

* * *

(Later)

Haku was carefully pulling out the senbon she had fired into a rain ninja's neck, effectively placing the guy into a death like state.

Fu for her part was tying up the two remaining rain ninja that Haku had also disposed. "Damn Haku-san you sure were on a role, I mean you took down this team completely by yourself."

Haku shrugged "my methods are better suited, to not attract attention." Haku replied plainly.

"Well regardless you did well Haku-san, thanks to you we already got our hands on one scroll." Naruto added while sealing away the heaven scroll into his arm.

"That's true; but were essentially only at square one now." Haku says as she pulled out the last senbon from the rain ninja's neck. "Our task will become more difficult now that we are in pursuit of a specific scroll. We have to choose our next opponents wisely."

Naruto nodded his agreement. "You're right we don't need to go getting into any needless fights. That's why I say we have Fu-neechan scout the area, and find any potential targets."

Fu nodded "I can handle that" she then walked a little distance away and let out a high pitched whistle. A moment later hundreds of bugs started to crawl and fly out of the woodwork, and swarm around Fu. After awhile the bugs dispersed back to where they came.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"The closest team to us are a short distance north west of here." Fu answered.

"Fine we'll check them out, but we won't engage them unless they have the scroll were looking for is that clear?" Haku and Fu nodded as Team eleven launched themselves into the trees and took off.

* * *

(Team Seven)

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were crouched under a tree recalling the run in they had with a rain ninja earlier. They had dispatched the rain ninja easily enough with the combined effort of Sasuke and Sai, but they had decided it would be wise to make a password for protection just in case.

While this was going on they never noticed the person hiding underground just inches below them listening to every word they spoke.

After Sasuke finished explaining his long and elaborate password the wind around them began to whip violently. They soon had to dive out of the way of a massive blast of pressurized air that tore through the forest with devastating results.

Sasuke observed the aftermath from his hiding position under a bush when he heard Sakura call out to him.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you!?" Sakura unintelligently shouted.

"Quiet down Sakura" Sasuke says though gritted teeth. "Are you trying to give away our position?"

"I'm sorry" Sakura says running up to Sasuke, but stopped when he pulled out a Kunai.

"Before you come any closer state the password" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura paused for a moment before she began to recite the password. "A large amount of large enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent a shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Good" Sasuke says while putting away his kunai.

A moment later Sai came walking up to the group, but was stopped by Sakura "Hold on state the password before you come any closer" she ordered.

"Sorry Sakura-san I'd forgotten" Sai then recited the password flawlessly. Much to Sakura's relief but not Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked before he tossed a kunai at Sai whom dodged it effortlessly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke questionably "what did you do that for? I know he's a jerk but he did say the password."

"That's just it, Sai's always insulting us. So he'd never say sorry or call you Sakura-san so this guy is obviously a fake." 'But this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks.' Sasuke thought while observing the Sai imposter carefully.

"Kukuku so you figured me out huh, well it's impressive that you knew." Sai says before he exploded into a cloud of smoke and revealed himself to be the grass kunoichi from earlier. "So your neither tired or ill prepared, this will prove more fun then I thought."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sai lifted himself from the ground and brushed away the dirt from his clothes. He then noticed a very large shadow looming over him. Turning around to locate the source he was greeted with the sight of a massive snake slithering its way towards him.

Sai simply stared at the behemoth of a reptile with an expressionless face. "You're quite big you brainless animal" Sai says to the snake as it lashes its tail at him.

Sai without much effort leapt over the tail strike and reached for his Tanto, but the snake was quicker then he anticipated and caught him from behind with its tail. The snake quickly wrapped its massive coils around Sai and started to crush him. Sai gritted his teeth before he exploded into a puddle of ink, which splashed into the snake's eyes and blinded it.

Sai then gracefully landed on top of the snakes head and used his Tanto to slice through the snake's spine killing it instantly. The snake landed with a thud and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Sai stared at the spot where the snake had been moments earlier with an unreadable expression on his face. 'It would appear this snake was not native to this forest, which means someone summoned it here. I guess the dickless wonder, and his pink haired cheerleader may be under attack.' He summarized.

Sheathing his Tanto, Sai took off in pursuit of his teammates.

* * *

(Team Seven)

The grass kunoichi stared at Sasuke and Sakura with the eyes of a predator stalking its prey.

"So I'd assume you'd like to get your hands on this?" the grass kunoichi says while pulling out an earth scroll. "After all you do have the heaven scroll."

Sasuke eyed the scroll, in the kunoichi's hand while trying to come up with a plan to retrieve it. But his plans were soon shot to hell when the kunoichi actually swallowed the scroll whole. 'Damn she's a freak' Sasuke thought while observing the ninja in front of him.

When the kunoichi finished swallowing the scroll she licked her lips sensually. "Now shall we begin?" She says while gripping the skin at the bottom of her eye and pulling down on it.

Sasuke and Sakura were suddenly paralyzed with fear as vivid images of their own death flashed before their eyes.

"I-Is this a G-Genjustu?" Sasuke says through chattering teeth. He then knelt over and vomited. After his vomiting spell Sasuke set back on his rear and observed the kunoichi whom was watching him patiently. 'No this is only fear; her killing intent is so strong it caused me and Sakura to see images of our own death.' Sasuke then observed Sakura she was frozen to her position staring blankly into nothing.

'This is bad; we have to get the hell out of here.' Sasuke thought with a panicked expression on his face. 'But I can't fucking move!'

The kunoichi then pulled out a kunai and grinned at Sasuke "Seems play time is over, good bye Sasuke-kun" she says as she leisurely tosses the kunai at Sasuke heart.

Sasuke tried to reach for his own kunai but his muscles refused to obey him, he then shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain. Not feeling anything he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see three people standing in front him and Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized who they were. "Aburame, what the hell?"

The grass kunoichi had an ear splitting grin etched on her face. "Kukuku seems this has just gotten a great deal more interesting." She mused.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and stared down at him with disappointment on his face. "So the great Uchiha was actually ready to die with his tail between his legs? I expected more from you Sasuke."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger "Shut up, you don't know what you're getting into! This woman isn't normal."

Naruto adjusted his glasses and turned to face the grass kunoichi and front of them. "Yeah I can see that, her chakra and killing intent is fearsome." Naruto then cracked his knuckles "but I think we can handle her."

"You fool! Our only option is to run for it were no match…" But Sasuke was cut off when Fu kicked him hard in the face, sending him skidding across the ground.

This served to bring Sakura out of her comatose like state. "Hey you can't treat Sasuke-kun like that!"

Fu shrugged "what I can't help it if your hero is a coward. If he doesn't want to help he can stay the hell out of our way."

Sasuke whipped the bit of blood away from his lip '"you're a bunch of glory seeking fools" he spat.

As this was going on Inseki was watching the event carefully from his hidden position amongst the trees. "So looks like I'll get to see Aburame Naruto in action" he mused. "Good maybe I'll find out why the Tsuchikage is so interested in him."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Team eight was racing though the trees towards the tower. Kiba couldn't keep the grin off his face as they leapt from branch to branch. "It's a good thing that team we caught in that trap had an earth scroll!" he cheered. "At this rate were going to be the first team to make it to the tower!"

Shino adjusted his glasses "Try keeping your voice down, we don't want to alert anyone of our presence that could prove dangerous. Let's continue to be cautious and not draw the enemy's attention that is the only way to be safe."

"Um Shino-kun makes a good point" Hinata added.

"I get it" Kiba says irritably. "I'll quiet down." Kiba then caught a whiff of something that drew his attention, pulling up his hand he signaled for Hinata and Shino to stop.

"Is there something wrong Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked a bit fearful with Kiba's urgency to stop.

"Yeah I want you to take a look about one KM to the north of us."

Hinata nodded before she activated her Byakugan "It seems there are people fighting over there."

Shino then crouched down and placed his ear on the tree. "There about six of them" Shino added.

"Cool let's go check it out" Kiba suggested.

Both Shino and Hinata stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you suggesting we risk our safety, we should go around them to avoid any unnecessa…." But Shino was cut off as Kiba took off in the direction of the battling ninja.

"Damn it" Shino muttered.

"What should we do Shino-kun?" Hinata asked timidly.

Shino sighed "we have to follow him; he is our teammate after all."

A moment later Team eight landed silently behind a bush, and peered over it to see who was fighting.

Shino's eyebrows scrunched together when he realized who the combatants were. "This is that sand team Naruto warned us about, we should heed my brothers warning and leave." Shino whispered to Hinata and Kiba

"Oh come on, they can't be that good." Kiba replied bluntly, he then noticed Akamaru was shaking like a leaf in his coat. "Hey what's gotten into you boy?" Kiba whispered to Akamaru.

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata asked while observing the trembling dog.

"Akamaru can smell out enemy chakra, and sense their strength based off it, but I've never seen him this scared by it." Kiba says while trying to sooth his comrade. "Naruto might have been right about these guys" he added. "Let's get the hell out of here before they notice us."

Shino and Hinata both nodded and Team eight silently crept away from the spot they were at. A moment later Team eight could here a deaf defying scream that echoed throughout the forest.

Kurotsuchi grimaced as she watched Gaara completely crush the apparent leader of a rain team from her hiding spot. She had to admit Gaara's manipulation of sand was like nothing she had ever seen before. 'This guy isn't half bad' she mused as she watched him finish off the remaining members of the rain team mercilessly. 'Though he might be a bit deranged.' She concluded before she sunk back into the ground and went on her way.

* * *

(Another section of the Forest)

"Alright we have to fight this woman at full strength right off the bat" Naruto whispered to Fu and Haku. "It's the only shot we've got. I suggest you summon up some rain Fu, considering you two won't be able to fight at full strength without a good amount of water."

Fu nodded before she reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll. Biting her thumb and smearing the blood across it she shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" a thick vapor emitted from the scroll and rose into the air. After a moment loud thunder could be heard and dark gray clouds began to gather over head.

The grass Kunoichi looked up at the sky and watched curiously as rain slowly started to fall but soon picked up, and turned into a vicious downpour. "Kukuku summoning rain? You must be quiet adept with the art of sealing."

'Summoning rain, that's possible?' Sakura thought while watching the scene with apprehension.

Meanwhile Anko was grinning as she watched the dark gray clouds converge over one specific spot in the forest. "So looks like my gaki's are about to kick some ass" she mused.

"But you're not the only one with knowledge in that field my child" the kunoichi says while biting down on her thumb. "Allow me to show you" the kunoichi slammed her palm on the ground and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" when the smoke cleared the woman was standing atop a massive python.

Naruto was carefully eyeing the snake. "Summoning snakes I thought Anko-sensei was the only person that could do that?" Naruto shot Haku and Fu a quick glance. "Let's move" Naruto ordered as he, Fu, and Haku vanished from their spot next to Sasuke and Sakura.

Haku was the first to reach the kunoichi on top of the snake. Not wasting any time Haku flipped through some hand seals. "Ice style: Swallow Ice Storm!" The surrounding rain water instantly froze into hundreds of small birds made of ice and barreled towards the kunoichi.

The grass ninja grinned before she leapt through an opening of the birds, but the snake wasn't as fortunate as the ice birds tore through its hide and shredded it to peaces.

"Kukuku ice release, what an interesting Kekkei Genkai that child has." The kunoichi mused before she had to extend her tongue to latch on to a branch to pull herself out of the way of the cloud of insects that tried to engulf her from above courtesy of Naruto.

Fu seizing the opportunity landed on the branch that the grass ninjas tongue was connected to and stomped down hard on the tongue.

Fu smirked "now that you're not going anywhere." She then flipped through some hand seals "Lighting style: Lighting pulse!" Fu's body was engulfed by lighting and traveled along the grass ninja's tongue until it met with her body.

The grass ninja's body after being shocked turned brown and transformed into mud. Fu stared at the spot with an agitated look on her face. "An earth clone?"

"Kukuku, you three are certainly interesting" the grass ninja says as she stepped out from behind a tree. "But why don't we take it up a notch?" the grass ninja challenged.

"My thoughts exactly" Naruto says, as he made a familiar hand sign. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" The area became shrouded in smoke and when it cleared two hundred Naruto's were surrounding the grass ninja. Naruto along with the rest of his clones then outstretched their arms and thousands of beetles started to file out.

"Fu, Haku you know what to do" Naruto called to his two teammates they both nodded and leapt a good distance away from Naruto and the grass kunoichi.

Naruto then turned his attention back to the grass kunoichi. "Ninja art: Konchuu arena!" Naruto shouted as the kikai that the clones released started to fly around in a circle making a dome around the combatants. "I'll have to buy Fu and Haku enough time to gather the needed chakra for their Jutsu' Naruto thought while observing the grass kunoichi carefully.

The grass ninja simply stared at the event with a smirk. "What do you hope to accomplish with trapping us inside this dome?" she questioned.

Naruto smirked and he and his clones pulled out their staffs "You'll find out soon enough." He says as he and his clones charged the kunoichi.

Sasuke was observing the fight in disbelief. He recalled how he and Sakura had completely frozen up after simply looking into the eyes of that kunoichi. But here Naruto and his two teammates were actually giving the grass ninja a run for her money. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan so to keep up with the speed of the fight. His eyes then widened at what he was seeing. 'This dome of bugs their siphoning off that grass ninja's chakra and she doesn't even realize it.'

Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips that appeared more like a smirk. 'We might actually have a chance, if this holds out.' Sasuke lifted himself to a standing position and pulled out some ninja wire.

Sakura looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What are you doing Sasuke-kun" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke grinned "I won't be out done here, fighting strong opponents will give me the power I need. If Aburame can handle it so can I" Sasuke says with renewed determination as he leapt from his position leaving Sakura behind.

* * *

(Outside Sector 44)

"As you can see Anko-san these are the three grass Genin that were entered into the exam, but it appears they were killed before they even got the chance to enter the forest. And ass you can see they have no faces."

"Damn it" Anko grumbled as she observed the three faceless corpses. "There's only one person who can use this Jutsu, but why would he be in this exam?" Anko then ordered to see the pictures of the three Genin. Her eyes narrowed as she realized she encountered the grass ninja before. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thought remembering that the grass ninja had extended her tongue in the most familiar fashion.

Anko's eyes then widened when she recalled the rain clouds that appeared over a section in the forest. 'Could it be? After all Fu probably wouldn't summon rain unless she needed to go all out.'

Anko then turned to the two present Chunin. "Listen I want you to report this to the Hokage immediately, and send some Anbu captains to the forest! As for me I'm going in there now." Anko says before taking off in the direction of the dark clouds.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and his clones were locked in a fierce battle against the grass ninja. Even with Naruto's overwhelming numbers the grass ninja was easily tearing through his clones. 'Who the hell is this woman!?' Naruto thought desperately as he watched his clones battle with the kunoichi from his hiding spot. 'Even with my kikai draining her chakra, she hardly seems fazed.'

Naruto then caught glimpse of Sasuke quickly making his way towards the grass kunoichi from behind. 'What's he doing!? I have to get him out of there before Fu and Haku finish preparing.'

The grass kunoichi smirked as she felt Sasuke swiftly approaching her 'So Sasuke-kun has finally decided to come out and play?' The grass ninja thought while slaying the last of the clones, with a fire jutsu.

Sasuke pulled out a windmill shuriken along with a couple of kunai and tossed them at the kunoichi from behind. The kunoichi easily dodged over it but found herself being ensnared by thin wire that pinned her against a tree. 'This is the Sharingan windmill triple blade. He was able to read exactly how I would dodge and adjusted his attack accordingly.' The grass ninja grinned 'he's just as talented as I thought.'

Sasuke smirked before shouting "Fire style: Dragon flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a stream of fire from his mouth that traveled along the wire he used to pin down the grass ninja and engulfed her in flame.

When the flames settled down the grass ninja was standing there with the same blood thirsty grin. Only thing that had changed was her face seemed to peeling off much to the disgust of Naruto Sakura, and Sasuke. "To be able to utilize the Sharingan so well, and at such a young age. You truly have inherited the Uchiha blood." The kunoichi spoke with glee. "I've decided that I want you."

The kunoichi then narrowed her eyes on Sasuke. 'But I have to do this quickly my chakra, is much lower then it should be. It has to be these damn bugs.' The grass ninja thought while observing the dome of insects. 'Quite a fearsome Jutsu indeed.'

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

The grass ninja smirked "My name is Orochimaru."

Naruto eyes widened when he heard the name being announced 'Orochimaru, he's the one responsible for the curse seal beast that nearly killed me.'

The kunoichi continued "And if you want to see me again pass this exam." The grass ninja says while flipping through some hand signs. Orochimaru's neck suddenly stretched out and his head traveled towards Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have a moment to react as the speed Orochimaru's head traveled surprised him. Orochimaru opened his mouth and tried to bite down on Sasuke neck, but he suddenly felt a pull that stopped him. 'What the hell?'

Five tendrils made of Ink were firmly wrapped around Orochimaru's neck holding him in place. "Seems you can't handle anything on your own." Sai replied dryly to Sasuke.

Naruto seeing that Orochimaru was distracted shouted to Fu and Haku "Now's your chance!" the dome of kikai suddenly dispersed into a cloud of smoke temporarily hiding everyone from view. Naruto seized that opportunity to make a few clones to grab Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke and pull them to safety.

When the smoke cleared Orochimaru was being held in a full nelson by Naruto. Naruto grinned when he felt a chilly wind brush past him signifying Haku had completed her Jutsu. Haku appeared on a branch above Orochimaru and shouted "Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Orochimaru eyes widened as the rain started to accumulate and formed into a vortex of water that blasted both him and Naruto with terrific force. Naruto simply popped out of existence signaling him to be a shadow clone while Orochimaru was caught in the vicious torrent of water and bashed around like a rag doll.

Fu seeing Orochimaru was currently trapped in at the mercy of the savage tide, revealed herself and flipped through numerous hand seals. "Lighting style: Dance of the Gods!" the rain clouds in the sky became midnight black and consecutive lighting bolts began to strike the water, electrocuting anything that was in the water including Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shouted in pain as he was literally fried inside the vortex of water. When the water resided Orochimaru was nothing more then a smoldering pile of flesh lying on the ground.

Seeing that the threat was over Haku and Fu collapsed to their knees, and started taking in huge breaths of air to try and recover their breathing. The Jutsu that they had performed were the strongest that they had in there arsenal, and took a toll on their body's to perform.

A moment later Naruto landed in between Haku and Fu, and gave them a triumphant grin. "Damn that combination worked out way better then I could have thought." He says while observing the aftermath of the Jutsu.

"Yes those were both A ranked Jutsu" Haku said while panting. "Their combined might proved even more devastating then I calculated." Haku says while eyeing Orochimaru's corpse carefully.

Fu grinned "Now that's how you kick an ass." She says while canceling out the rain she summoned.

"Anyway let's meet back up with team seven to see if their alright." Fu and Haku simply nodded and followed Naruto out of the clearing.

Inseki smirked as he watched team eleven leave from the clearing. "This Aburame is even more then I thought he would be. I've never seen anyone make so many clones. On top of that his bojutsu skills were supreme, not like any style I've ever seen. And his teammates were equally as dangerous, there's no way to take them on at the same time. One on one would be the only chance for victory." He concluded 'This has to be one of the groups Kurotsuchi said had members all above Genin level. I hope she isn't foolish enough to engage all three of them, when she finds them.' Inseki thought before he disappeared in a swirl of dust.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

Naruto, Fu, and Haku arrived at the spot where Naruto had hidden team seven. Currently Sasuke was sitting down with his arms folded in a scowl on his face, while Sakura was trying to tend to the few wounds he had, and Sai had his back against a tree with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I take it you finished him off?" Sai asked bluntly.

"He's barbeque" Fu replied with a bit of haughtiness in her voice.

"That's amazing" Sakura chirped "That guy or woman or whatever it was, had incredible strength. I can't believe you were able to beat him."

"Nothing a bit of teamwork can't handle." Naruto added before he felt an ominous feeling wash over him "Sasuke get down!" Naruto shouted as he tried to make a dash for Sasuke. But stopped in his tracks when Orochimaru's head popped from the ground and he sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a cry of anguish as a strange mark appeared on his neck. Orochimaru reeled his head back and pulled himself out of the ground with a sinister smirk on his face.

Naruto looked bewildered as Orochimaru stood there in all his glory no longer wearing the skin of the grass ninja, and apparently unscathed from the Jutsu Haku and Fu released on him. 'This guy, just how strong is he?'

"Kukuku, all four of you amuse me to no end." Orochimaru chirped "I only wish I had enough chakra to give each and everyone one of you a parting gift to show my gratitude for the entertainment you've given me." Orochimaru says as he watched Sasuke writhe in pain at his feet. "But take this as a token of gratitude." Orochimaru proceeded to regurgitate the earth scroll he swallowed earlier and tossed it at Naruto's feet. "If only I had more time to play, but my time runs short right Anko-chan?"

"Don't call me that you bastard" Anko says venomously as she walked out from behind a tree. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Anko-chan we haven't seen each other in so long and this is how you treat me?"

Anko then noticed Sasuke writhing on the ground clutching his neck; she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Orochimaru. "Why you bastard!" she says while charging Orochimaru but she was easily stopped when Orochimaru pulled his hand into a hand sign, and Anko gripped her neck in pain.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto, Haku, and Fu shouted in unison

"Stay back!" She shouted through the pain.

"Kukuku, you're just as hasty as ever Anko-chan. If you must know why I came let's just say I'm doing a bit of recruiting."

"So you're not here to assassinate the Hokage?" Anko questioned.

"No, I don't have enough, men to finish off that old fool just yet." Orochimaru added.

Anko then eyed Sasuke carefully "You unmanageable bastard, you gave him the curse seal didn't you?"

Orochimaru smirked "jealous you're not the only one Anko-chan?" Orochimaru teased.

Anko frowned "jealous of what, you've just condemned that boy to death."

Sakura's heart dropped at hearing this and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kukuku listen carefully things are going to get quite interesting around here if that boy survives, so don't end the exams prematurely and don't take that boy out of this forest. If you interfere with my fun I'll destroy this pathetic excuse for a village." With that Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Anko gritted her teeth in anger as she watched Orochimaru vanish. "Damn him." She says through gritted teeth.

When Orochimaru had vanished Sakura wasted no time in running up to Sasuke who at this point had passed out. "Anko-sensei!" She shouted "Sasuke-kun, what's happened to him!?"

Anko sighed she really wasn't in the mood to try and explain. "He's been branded by that snake of a man" Anko replied remorsefully.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Naruto questioned while observing Sasuke's inert form.

"Pray" Anko replied bluntly.

"Now really isn't the time for jokes Anko-sensei" Haku scolded.

"I'm not joking; that curse seal has a one and ten survival rate and theirs absolutely nothing me or anyone else can do about that. It's ultimately up to Sasuke, if he survives or not. As for now all you can do is try and cool his fever and keep him hydrated."

"Us?" Fu questioned "Shouldn't we seek medical attention or something?"

"No" Anko replied dryly. "You heard what that bastard said."

"Fine, we'll help Sakura and Sai look after Sasuke until he wakes up." Naruto added, while picking up the earth scroll on the ground and sealing it away into his arm. "After that we'll head to the tower."

Anko nodded "that's a good idea, we leaf ninja look out for each other. As for me I need to report this to the Hokage as soon as possible. That snake won't be showing his face in this forest again, so you gaki's should be fine."

Team eleven nodded, and bid Anko farewell.

After Anko had gone Naruto walked up to Sakura's crying form and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen Sakura we really can't stay here much longer, we might attract attention sitting out in the open like this." Naruto then proceeded to help lift Sakura from the ground. "And don't worry Sasuke maybe an arrogant prick, but he's tuff I'm sure he'll pull through this just fine."

Sakura nodded and whipped away the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Naruto, for everything."

Naruto simply nodded before he reached down and picked up Sasuke and slung him over his shoulder. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

The sound team were smirking at the sight before them. After numerous hours of searching they had finally managed to locate their target.

"Hehe It's our lucky day" Zaku says while observing everyone in the area from there hidden position "Not only is the Uchiha down there but, that green haired bitch is with them too."

"Easy Zaku" Dosu rebuked "Orochimaru-sama's orders are to attack at daybreak, and remember our primary target is the Uchiha."

Zaku sneered "That doesn't mean we can't take out the rest of the trash down there too."

"Hehe you're right." Dosu added.

'Those fools' Naruto thought as he stood guard while everyone else were sleeping peacefully underneath an uprooted tree. 'They actually believe their well hidden, or maybe their just that cocky. They probably won't attack until day break which gives me a good thirty minutes, I'll wake up Fu-nee and Haku a bit before then' Naruto then eyed Sasuke's sleeping form between the combined efforts of Sakura and Haku they had managed to alleviate Sasuke's fever, and he was no breathing and sleeping peacefully.

Naruto sighed 'you know Sasuke-teme might be more trouble then he's worth.' Naruto then stood up, he had to piss and his bladder was letting him know. Deciding it would be better to be safe then sorry; Naruto walked over to Sai and gently prodded him to wake him up.

When Sai opened his eyes he stared at Naruto with a blank face. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I was seeing if you could take over guard duty, for a bit while I'll relieve myself."

Sai merely shrugged.

"Oh yeah, we have company as well." Naruto says while shifting his gaze towards the spot the sound ninja were hiding in. Sai nodded his understanding. "So if they try anything just wake up Fu-nee and Haku-san you three will be more then enough to hold them off until I get back."

Sai nodded.

"Good I'll catch you later." And with that Naruto strolled off into the forest. After a short walk from the camp site Naruto figured he was far enough away so he made to unzip his fly. After relieving himself Naruto zipped his fly back up and started to make his way back to their campsite, but stopped when something caught his attention.

He could suddenly feel a slight rumbling coming from the ground. 'What the hell is that?' he thought before the ground started to crack underneath him. Without further warning a hand shot from the ground and grabbed him by the ankle and forcibly pulled him underground before he could even make a sound.

Naruto couldn't breath, see nor move for that matter as he felt himself being pulled at the mercy of whatever had a grip on him. The one thing he did know for certain was that how ever he was traveling hurt like hell.

After what seemed like an eternity to him Naruto suddenly stopped moving and was forced out of the ground. Upon surfacing Naruto took in lung full's of fresh air, and coughed up a bit of rubble. Regaining his breath Naruto looked over to his right where he could see a figure rising from the ground.

"I was starting to think I would never get you alone Naruto-kun" the dark figure said as it pulled itself out of the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the person before he spoke. "Kurotsuchi, as if I don't have enough problems."

**Well there's the first half of the forest of death I hope you liked it. I'll be wrapping it up next chapter, and then it's on to the preliminaries which are going to be a hell of a lot of fun to write. And by the way who's read the latest manga? If you did then you heard Sakura's confession, and I must say I'm not happy with that b!+%h right now. I want to hear some opinions on the confession. So until next time please review and adios amigos. **


	24. Black Earth

**What's up everyone, and thank you to everyone that shared their opinions on the last chapter. It was interesting to see how you guys felt about it. Anyway here's chapter 24 please enjoy.**

**Chapter 24: Black Earth**

* * *

(Sector 44)

"Kurotsuchi, I really don't have the time for this. Besides I don't have the scrolls you're looking for on my person" Naruto lied hoping he could deter the kunoichi without actually fighting her. "So why don't we just go on our separate ways and leave it at that?"

Kurotsuchi smirked. "Interesting proposition Naruto-kun, but who says this has anything to do with collecting a scroll from you?"

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Then what is this about. You dragged me through the ground and away from my team, just to say this isn't even about the scroll? Just what kind of game are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing any games, I'm just following orders." Kurotsuchi says while eyeing Naruto with a grin. "But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun while I'm at it."

Naruto adjusted his glasses. "Orders? What do you mean orders, and what do I have to do with them?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"You have everything to do with them." Kurotsuchi replied plainly. "The reason I've sought you out was to extend an invitation."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "what kind of invitation?"

"An invitation to Iwa" Kurotsuchi answered bluntly. "Our kage has heard a lot about your endeavors, and wishes for you to return with us."

Naruto stared at Kurotsuchi for a moment, before he spoke. "Not interested" Naruto replied dryly. "What kind of ninja would just dessert their own village because another village requested it?" Naruto then turned on his heels, and made to walk off. "You have my answer; now leave me the hell alone."

Kurotsuchi glared at Naruto's retreating form, before she erupted into a fit of laughter effectively stopping Naruto in his tracks.

Naruto turned and faced Kurotsuchi. "And what's so funny?" Naruto questioned the cackling kunoichi.

Kurotsuchi whipped away a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you seem to be under the impression that you have a choice in the matter. On the grounds that you are so cute I wanted to spare you the pain and humiliation, of forcibly taking you back." Kurotsuchi's demeanor suddenly shifted, putting Naruto on full alert. "But since you spat on my generosity, it looks like I have no choice." Kurotsuchi says coldly.

Naruto sighed "you know I really wanted this to end peacefully. But you leave me with no choice; I'll do what I have to." Naruto says shifting into a taijutsu stance. "Just remember you asked for it."

Kurotsuchi grinned. "Tell me something Naruto-kun; do you know what the name Kurotsuchi stands for?"

Naruto shook his head "no I don't" he replied simply, while eyeing Kurotsuchi carefully.

"It means black earth, in other words." Kurotsuchi then began to flip through hand signs. "Earth style: Kuroi Ken" she muttered, the ground began to split open and small chunks of coal started to rise from the ground.

Naruto watched carefully as the coal began to cluster together and soon formed two scimitars, and Kurotsuchi held them firmly in her hands.

"Tell me Naruto-kun what do you think of my blades? Their quite beautiful wouldn't you agree?" Kurotsuchi says while marveling at the two pitch black blades forged from coal.

Naruto decided to ignore Kurotsuchi's goading and pulled out his staff, and took his stance.

"Oh so you want to fight weapon on weapon then?" Kurotsuchi grinned before spewing a steady stream of fire on her blades. The tips of her scimitars took on an orange glow illuminating the dimly lit clearing and smoke was spewing steadily from the heated blades. "Let's heat things up!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she charged Naruto.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Although Sai's face didn't portray it, he was on full alert. Naruto was taking far longer then he expected, and daylight was fast approaching. Sai narrowed his eyes on the spot he knew the sound ninja were lurking in, before he pulled out a scroll and ink brush.

He figured the showdown was to start soon so he might as well be prepared for it. Scribbling down a few drawings on the scroll he smirked, in satisfaction. When he finished he noticed a small squirrel crawling out of the woodwork and making its way towards, them.

It wasn't hard for Sai to notice the explosive note strapped to the poor animals back, but he didn't want to risk letting the animal get close enough for him to remove it. With perfect ease Sai tossed a kunai at the small animal that landed mere inches in front of it causing it to scamper away back into the forest.

'So it looks like their ready to make their move' Sai summarized.

"That pale one sure is observant, he actually noticed that squirrel had an explosive note attached to it." Zaku says with a sneer.

"Yeah the blond one must have tipped him off about us before he left" Dosu added. "No matter, our initial strike may have failed that just means we get to have some real fun with them."

Zaku smirked "hehe now that's what I'm talking about, let's go down there and show those leaf wimps how it's done."

Dosu nodded "Let's move" he replied as he and his comrades emerged from their hidden position

Sai watched with calculating eyes as the sound team emerged from the bushes, and strolled into the clearing like they owned the place. "You three sure are confident in your abilities, to reveal yourselves so easily." Sai stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Hehe and why shouldn't we be?" Zaku challenged. "You're all nothing but trash anyway."

"Your sense of tact leaves something to be desired." Sai replied bluntly.

"Enough out of you" Zaku spat. "Were here to fight that Uchiha so wake his ass up already, and get the rest of that trash out here too."

"This one sure is noisy" Fu says while walking out from underneath the uprooted tree with Haku and Sakura at her side. "By the way where the hell is Naruto-nii" Fu says while observing the area for Naruto.

"He excused himself about thirteen minutes ago" Sai answered "Though I would have thought he would have returned by now" he added.

Haku scrunched her eyebrows together. "That's not like Naruto-kun" Haku says with a worried expression on her face. "He could have been ambushed."

"You might be right Haku-san" Fu says while turning on her heels and heading for the forest. "Don't worry I'll find him" she added.

Haku merely nodded before turning her attention back to the sound ninja in front of them.

"Wait Fu aren't you going to help us here?" a disheveled looking Sakura asked.

Fu stopped walking and turned to address Sakura. "Nah, you Haku and Sai should be more then enough for them. Besides Naruto-nii is alone in whatever situation he's in, it's more important he get's back up." Fu concluded as she continued to walk off.

"Hey green aren't you forgetting about someone?" Zaku asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

Fu raised her eyebrow and stared at Zaku for a second, before she shrugged. "No one of importance" she says plainly.

Zaku gritted his teeth in anger "Why you bitch, I'll blow you away for that!" Zaku says while extending his arms straight out and aiming his open palms at Fu's retreating form.

"That's enough Zaku" Kin scolded. "Just let her be, she isn't our primary target its Sasuke were after not her."

"Kin's right" Dosu added. "Don't let this girl distract you from our goal."

Zaku sneered before dropping his arms back to his sides. "Fine whatever" Zaku scoffed. "Just don't be surprised to find all your friends dead when you get back" he shouted to Fu.

"As if" Fu says as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sparks flew outward in a beautiful display every time Naruto and Kurotsuchi's staff and blades made contact illuminating the clearing.

Naruto dodged under another blow courtesy of Kurotsuchi. Her sword had come so close to his head he could literally feel the heat radiating off the smoldering blade.

"Not bad Naruto-kun let's see just how long you can keep it up!" Kurotsuchi shouted with glee as she swung one of her scimitars low hoping to get Naruto to leap over the blade so she could catch him in mid air with her second blade. To her irritation Naruto simply bent low and blocked the blade with his staff and thrust it upwards throwing her off balance. Seizing the opportunity Naruto dashed in swiftly and swung his staff with as much force as he could muster.

Kurotsuchi hastily tried to make a block with one of her blades, but the force behind Naruto's swing was too much and he effectively knocked out one of the blades in her hand sending it flying across the clearing.

Kurotsuchi grinned as she swiftly spun around and slashed at Naruto's face. Naruto leapt backwards to avoid the blow, but Kurotsuchi's blade managed to graze Naruto's cheek burning and slicing it open at the same time.

Naruto winced in pain and tried to focus his mind off the burning sensation on his face. "Damn you" Naruto muttered through gritted teeth. As he charged back into the fray while channeling his wind charka into his staff. Leaping into the air Naruto brought his staff down hard, and Kurotsuchi being none the wiser tried to block Naruto's wind manipulated staff with her blade.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as Naruto's staff sliced through her blade severing it in half sending sparks and small embers spraying across the clearing. Naruto not wasting anytime quickly delivered a round house kick to the stunned kunoichi's gut, sending her flying across the clearing and tearing the ground in her wake.

Kurotsuchi dug her fingers into the ground to stop her from sliding and picked herself up from the ground. "Not bad Naruto-kun, I didn't expect you to be able to pack such force behind your kick." Kurotsuchi says in a slightly strained voice.

"So you like that?" Naruto remarked as he charged back in determined to defeat Kurotsuchi while he had the advantage. "Then try this on." Naruto began to twirl his bow staff like a wind mill and the air around them picked up. "Wind style: Violent Gale!" a vortex of wind erupted from the center of Naruto's spinning staff and barreled towards Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi grinned with excitement as she flipped through her own hand signs. "Earth style: Black Stone Barricade!" Kurotsuchi slammed her palm on the ground and a wall of coal erupted from the ground in front of her.

Naruto's wind blast met with Kurotsuchi's wall of coal but did little damage to it.

Kurotsuchi cackled from behind her wall. "Is that all your little wind attack is capable of Naruto-kun?" Kurotsuchi teased before her eyes widened. Naruto's kikai had flown around the wall and were trying to flank her from both sides.

Kurotsuchi leapt into the air to avoid the approaching kikai, but Naruto was already waiting for her in the air and brought his staff down hard onto Kurotsuchi's shoulder sending her spiraling back towards the ground and his awaiting kikai.

Kurotsuchi grimaced in pain when she connected with the ground, causing a small crater to form where her body landed. Naruto's kikai wasted no time in swarming onto Kurotsuchi's body, and quickly going to work on her chakra, but to Naruto's surprise Kurotsuchi's body had turned into a mound of coal. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he recalled his kikai, and scanned over the clearing carefully.

A moment later Kurotsuchi erupted from the ground behind Naruto and delivered a solid punch to the back of his head sending him flying across the clearing. To Kurotsuchi's astonishment Naruto had simply popped out of existence. "Da hell" she muttered before she felt the force of a brutal kick to the back of her head. The kick sent her bouncing and skidding across the clearing.

Even through the pain Kurotsuchi smirked while she was skidding across the ground, this was the most fun she had in a long time and she was enjoying it immensely. Kurotsuchi quickly recovered by performing a back hand spring to right herself and flipped through some lighting fast hand signs. "Fire style: Ash Pile burning!" Kurotsuchi spewed a cloud of super heated ash from her mouth Naruto's eyes widened as the thick cloud of ash engulfed him. Swiftly making more hand seals she shouted "Fire style: Smoldering Ember!" Kurotsuchi fired a small fire ball into the ash causing it to ignite.

The flaming ash erupted into a massive explosion tearing and uprooting nearby trees and illuminating the area for a mile.

All the genin present in the forest felt and heard the violent explosion and were now observing the mushroom shaped cloud that loomed over the trees ominously.

Inseki whistled as he watched the cloud of smoke rising from the trees. "I'd say Aburame must have really riled up Kurotsuchi for her to perform that justu, she's most dangerous when she's excited."

Kurotsuchi watched carefully as the fire and dust started to die down, a scowl soon appeared on her face when she observed the aftermath. Naruto was encased in a dome of water, but there was someone else in it as well.

The globe of water soon exploded outward revealing a furious looking Fu at Naruto's side. Naruto was on his hands and knees panting hard his trench coat and undershirt had been completely burnt off, and his skin was terribly burnt.

Kurotsuchi leveled Fu a venomous glare. "And just who the hell told you to interfere in my affairs?" Kurotsuchi spat.

Fu ignored her; she was to angry to even waste words on the girl. Instead she turned to Naruto and bent down so she was eye level with him. "Naruto-nii tell me, are you okay?"

Naruto was wheezing and struggling to breathe. "It's my lungs their on fire." Naruto says in a strained voice.

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "Naruto-kun must have breathed in some of my super heated ash; his lungs are probably horribly burnt." Kurotsuchi added. "I'm afraid poor Naruto-kun won't be much use after that attack."

Fu glared dangerously at Kurotsuchi as green chakra started to emit from her body. "You'll pay for this you bitch." Fu whispered coldly as she stood from her position, and walked casually over towards Kurotsuchi, the green chakra taking on a shapeless form around her body.

Fu outstretched her arm, and water began to accumulate out of thin air "Hidden Waterfall style: Mizu no Yaiba" the water soon formed a blade and Fu held it firmly.

Kurotsuchi grinned before she conjured another coal scimitar, and heated it up with a weak fire jutsu. "You're on bitch!" Kurotsuchi chanted as she threw herself at Fu, whom waited patiently for her to arrive.

* * *

(Another section of the forest.)

Haku eyed her opponents carefully, trying to fully assess the situation and pick out a suitable target. The only one they had some slight information on was the apparent leader, he used his gauntlet to manipulate sound so getting to close to him was out of the question. Then there was the spiky haired one, from what she gathered he prepared to attack Fu by extending his arms, and he didn't move from his position while doing so. Which lead her to believe he must have been either a medium or long ranged fighter, getting close to him was probably a good idea.

Her eyes soon feel upon the kunoichi of the group the only one she had no idea of what abilities she could possess. But what she did learn from their last encounter with the sound team was that the kunoichi wasn't very fast. Haku figured she could use her superior speed, and deal with the girl before she unleashed any of her attacks. Deciding that was the best plan of attack she made her move.

Haku dashed in with speed that startled the three Oto ninja. In a blink of an eye Haku was behind Kin, already delivering strikes to her spine before the girl could even register what was happening. She soon collapsed over with a stunned expression on her face.

"What the hell, I can't move!" Kin shouted in rage. As she struggled pitifully on the ground.

As quickly as she had came Haku had already moved onto Zaku.

Zaku grinned "So you want some!" he shouted as Haku charged him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Then eat this!" Zaku chorused while out stretching his hands. "Ninja art: Decapitating Air Wave!" Zaku blasted a condensed stream of pressurized air towards Haku, whom vanished from view allowing the attack to cruise harmlessly by. "Da hell!" Zaku sneered, while frantically looking around for Haku.

"Zaku get down!" Dosu shouted.

Zaku looked up in time to see a strange lion ink creature preparing to swipe his head off. Zaku managed to dodge backwards but the ink lion's claws managed to slice his chest, causing him to curse and grunt in pain.

Dosu moved in quickly and punched at the creature, using his melody arm to disrupt the weird summon. Ink splashed everywhere, as he did so. 'Damn these genin, their better then I thought.'

Without warning Sakura appeared behind Dosu and prepared to drive her kunai into his shoulder blade. Dosu merely grinned under his bandages. "Too slow girl" he says as he whirled around and drove his fist into Sakura's gut, while at the same time channeling sound waves into her body. Sakura collapsed over in pain and vomited.

"Hehe, you were in over your head little girl." Dosu replied arrogantly, while pulling out a kunai and preparing to end the girls' life. "Good bye" he droned as he tried to plunge the kunai into Sakura's defenseless form. But he was suddenly thrown back by a vicious kick to the head sending him hurdling across the clearing bouncing off the ground as he did so.

Sakura stared wide eyed at who had rescued her. "You're that boy that interfered in Sasuke-kun's fight against that guy earlier."

Lee flashed a bright toothy smile "You are right Sakura-san, it is I the beautiful green beast of the leaf."

Meanwhile Zaku was helping Dosu up to his feet. "Tch, looks like we got another one to deal with." Zaku says while eyeing Lee.

"No matter, we'll still prevail we have a mission to complete and we will see it through." Dosu then brushed off the dirt from his clothing before he lifted up his sleeve revealing his melody gauntlet.

As this was going on Haku and Sai landed next to Lee and gave him a questioning look. "Lee-kun, how come you're here, shouldn't you be with your team?" Haku asked curiously.

"I'll always be there to protect my fair maiden." Lee chimed before flashing Haku a bright toothy grin. Causing Haku's cheeks to flush red.

"That's very sweet of you" Haku replied softly.

"Hn those fools, being so close to each other will only make it easier for me to take them all out with one blast." Zaku says to Dosu. "Now watch me work" Zaku says as he extended his arms. "Ninja art: Extreme Decapitating Air Wave!" Zaku unleashed a blast of air from his palms with terrific force.

Haku wasted no time and flipping through some hand seals of her own.

All the while no one ever noticed the purplish vapor rising from Sasuke's body.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Fu and Kurotsuchi's blades clashed and they battled for supremacy. Steam arose from the contact Fu's water sword made with Kurotsuchi's heated coal sword.

"So you think you're pretty good huh" Kurotsuchi goaded while battling Fu's blade for dominance.

Fu gritted her teeth and continued to try and push back Kurotsuchi. "Shut the hell up, I'm sick of hearing your god damn voice."

Kurotsuchi chuckled "Angry aren't we? Tell me what's Naruto-kun to you anyway."

"That's none of your concern" Fu stated as she pulled back and swung her blade at Kurotsuchi's head. Kurotsuchi flipped backwards to avoid the blow and grinned. "You swing your sword with as much grace as a fly swatter; clearly you're still a novice."

"Is that so?" Fu challenged as their blades met once again, and Fu smirked. "Well tell me what do you think about this." Fu's water sword snaked around Kurotsuchi's coal one and plunged its way into her shoulder. Causing her to scream out in pain, before she leapt backwards to put some distance between the two of them.

"Why you bitch!" Kurotsuchi hollered in anger as she held onto to her bleeding shoulder. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Kurotsuchi says while using her coal blade to burn and clot the wound, wincing in pain as she did so.

"Is that so?" Fu challenged as more chakra began to leak off of her and one long tail formed behind her.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened at Fu's appearance and she began to sweat nervously. 'What the hell is she? That chakra, it's so damn vile. I can't beat something like that, in my present state. I've already used up to much damn chakra against Naruto-kun.'

Naruto watched from his position, silently praying things weren't about to get out of hand.

"**You look afraid**" Fu sated in a voice that sounded much more deep then her own. "**Is it the way I look?**"

Kurotsuchi didn't reply she knew when retreat was necessary, and right now it was. Kurotsuchi performed one hand sign, and began to sink into the ground. "We'll have to pick up were we left off at a later date Naruto-kun" Kurotsuchi stated when she had about half her body in the ground. But to her surprise she found she couldn't recede into the ground any further, for Fu was holding on to hair.

Fu grinned down at Kurotsuchi "**Going somewhere?**"

Kurotsuchi looked at Fu with wide eyes. "When da hell did you…" before she could finish her statement. Fu yanked her from the ground forcibly, making Kurotsuchi wince in pain.

Fu smirked before she delivered a vicious blow to Kurotsuchi's gut knocking the wind out of her and sending her sailing across the clearing. When Kurotsuchi stopped skidding across the ground she shakily lifted herself to her feet coughing up blood as she did so.

Without warning Fu used her chakra formed tail to bat Kurotsuchi high into the air and followed suite. Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth in agony from the force behind the attack, before she could regain her bearings Fu sent a devastating kick to Kurotsuchi's temple.

The kick sent Kurotsuchi crashing through several trees breaking them on contact before she landed brutally on the ground.

Kurotsuchi laid motionlessly in the spot she landed, to battered and broken to move. Kurotsuchi stared ahead in fear as she watched Fu stalk towards her, with her sword at her side.

Fu stared down at Kurotsuchi's fear filled eyes, with an unreadable expression on her face. Lifting her blade above her head she prepared to strike.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

An explosion erupted through the clearing sending up dust and debris in all directions, when Zaku's air wave met its intended targets.

"Hehe, look at that Dosu blew um all away." Zaku chanted with glee. His face soon contorted with a mix of surprise and anger as he watched the dust settle. There before him was a wall of ice, that appeared to be unscathed from his attack. "Ice? They blocked my fucking attack with ice!?"

The ice wall soon shattered revealing Team seven, along with Haku and Lee completely unharmed.

"Excellent work Haku-chan, your flames burn as bright as the sun it self." Lee then started to remove his arm bandages. "But please allow me to finish our remaining foes."

Haku merely nodded as Lee disappeared in a flash of speed.

"This one has some advanced Taijutsu, so be on guard Zaku" Dosu advised his cocky companion, before Lee appeared directly in front of him. Dosu grinned as he pulled back his long sleeve and charged the incoming Lee.

He was suddenly stopped in his tracks when several ink tendrils erupted from the ground and ensnared him. "Argh what is this!?" before he could escape Lee delivered a kick to his chin that sent him soaring high into the air.

Lee swiftly leapt into the air after him and his bandages began to wrap around the dazed Oto ninja. Lee shifted his and Dosu's position so they were now spiraling towards the ground headfirst.

'Shit' Zaku mentally cursed. "He won't be able to protect himself like that." Zaku prepared to dig his hands into the ground, but someone had grabbed his wrist. Zaku's eyes had gone wide. "U-Uchiha"

Sasuke stood covered in black markings, with dark purplish chakra radiating off his body. He stared at Zaku with a maniacal look while holding his wrist tightly making Zaku grunt in pain. "Let's see what happens to your friend, shall we?" Sasuke says before he delivered a back hand to Zaku sending him crashing and bouncing across the ground.

As this was going on Lee shouted "Initial Lotus!" Dosu eyes widened as Lee piledrived him headfirst into the ground. When the dust settled Dosu was lying motionlessly in a crater. Lee pulled himself from the crater, with a triumphant grin on his face.

Sasuke smirked, before he turned his attention back on Zaku. "Well looks like you're the only one left." Sasuke says as he stalked towards his prey.

Zaku sneered. "Yah think you can take me on!" Zaku shouted as he outstretched his arms and prepared to blast Sasuke. To his astonishment Sasuke had completely disappeared from view.

Zaku stared around in bewilderment before he heard the sickening sound of bones being snapped. Sasuke had delivered an axe kick to his arms simultaneously snapping both of them. Zaku let out a deaf defying scream of agony, while Sasuke merely grinned at his handy work.

Meanwhile Haku was in the middle of helping Lee stand up when she eyed Sasuke wearily. 'His chakra, it's undeniably different then before. There's an evil taint to it, so these are the effects from that seal that was placed on him.'

Lee as he was being helped up by Haku noticed the earth scroll that had fallen out of Dosu's clothing and gingerly reached down to pick it up. "Haku-chan you and your team should take this scroll." He says while trying to give the scroll to Haku.

Haku shook her head "That won't be necessary me and my team have already collected our needed scrolls. You should take it to your team; after all it was you who defeated their leader."

Sasuke's ears perked up at the mention of scroll and he rounded on Lee and Haku. "You two will give me that scroll" he demanded.

Lee and Haku had raised eyebrows as they stared at Sasuke. Haku sighed "Perhaps it would be best to just give them the scroll? Team seven has been through a lot."

Lee nodded before he tossed the scroll over to Sasuke. Sasuke reached down and picked it up, while his black markings started to recede. "Sakura, Sai let's go we have our needed scrolls so there's no point in waiting around here."

"But Sasuke-kun we just can't leave Haku and Lee here by themselves." Sakura protested. "They helped us after all, it would be wrong."

Sasuke glared at Sakura causing her to shrink back from his gaze.

Sai stepped in front of Sasuke with a blank expression on his face. "We will not leave them until Naruto-san and Fu-san return; even someone like you could show some kind of morale." Sai added.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Fine when Aburame returns were leaving." Sasuke stated as he walked off.

Haku shook her head at Sasuke's behavior, before she walked over towards the still immobile Oto kunoichi. Kneeling down she spoke softly to the kunoichi. "If I release you from this paralysis, will you take your team members and leave?"

"Yes just let me out of this!?" Kin shouted.

"Fine, but I warn you if you try anything I won't hesitate to strike you down permanently." Haku then proceeded to hit several points on Kin's spine.

Kin blinked a few times, as she felt the feeling in her body coming back. Lifting herself to her feet, she quickly scurried to her two incapacitated team members and carried them off without a word.

Lee walked up to Haku after witnessing what she had done. "Haku-chan you truly are a rose among weeds. Only one as youthful as yourself coul…."

"There you are Lee!" Tenten shouted as she jumped from the branch she was on. "Me and Neji have been looking all over for you, just what in kami's name are you doing here?"

"Haku-chan was in danger." Lee answered.

'Haku-chan?' Tenten then noticed Haku. "Oh no don't tell me you were bothering Haku-san." Tenten scolded Lee. "How many times do me and Neji have to tell you…"

"Its fine Tenten-san" Haku cut in "Lee-kun came to help and his assistance was most appreciated."

Tenten quirked her eyebrow. "You came to help, what's this all about Lee? You have a crush on Haku-san or something?"

Lee looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "Well actually… its kind of like… well… the thing is....hehe" Lee all but stuttered making both girls giggle at his expense.

(Meanwhile)

* * *

Fu was about to bring her water sword down on Kurotsuchi, but stopped when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Fu" Naruto says in a strained voice. "She's no longer a threat, there's no need for anymore bloodshed."

Fu nodded her understanding and dropped her water sword to ground, and watched it form into a small puddle. The green cloak of chakra started to recede and she stared at Naruto with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Naruto-nii I let that damn thing influence me."

"It's fine" Naruto stated in a tired voice before he collapsed over and Fu caught him before he fell.

Kurotsuchi simply watched the event silently as she thought about her predicament. 'He saved me, she could have killed me but he stopped her.' Kurotsuchi then smiled 'Naruto-kun's certainly a strange one' Kurotsuchi thought as she lost consciousness.

Fu looked at Kurotsuchi for a moment before she draped Naruto's arm over her shoulder and started to walk off, leaving the girl alone in the clearing.

* * *

(Some time Later)

Haku was having a light conversation with Sakura, considering Lee and Tenten had long since left when Neji arrived on the scene and demanded that they leave. While Sai was sitting a short distance away painting a portrait and Sasuke was off brooding at a different corner of the clearing.

Sasuke being the first to notice Fu carrying Naruto into the clearing quirked his eyebrow, before he smirked at Naruto's condition.

Haku noticed as well and hastily made her way over to Naruto and Fu. "What happened?" she asked frantically.

Sakura eyed the scene from where she was when her eyes widened. She nearly hurled upon seeing Naruto's horribly burnt skin.

Fu sighed "we had a run in with one of those Iwa bastards." Fu replied.

Haku looked stunned. "You mean only one of them? Not even their entire team?"

Sasuke listened in to their discussion with interest. 'If a member of that Iwa team could do this to Aburame, I should be able to assess my new powers against them.' Sasuke thought with a wide grin.

Fu nodded "Yeah their a lot tougher then I would have thought. That Iwa kunoichi was able to give Naruto-nii quite the thrashing before I got there."

"I see" Haku says while observing Naruto's wounds. "We should probably head for the tower right away; Naruto-kun's injuries need to be attended too." Haku proceeded to drape Naruto's free arm over her shoulder to help Fu carry him.

"Look guys were going to be heading out now." Fu says to team seven. "Naruto-nii needs medical attention so we don't have any time to waste."

Sasuke and Sai didn't reply while Sakura gave a weary smile and thanked them for their help, and wished them luck.

Team eleven bid team seven farewell and took off into the trees and headed for the tower.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Team eleven arrived at the tower slightly out of breath. Fu had used the forest insects to scout out the safest path, and they arrived without incident.

Finding the appropriate door reserved for team eleven they entered. Fu and Haku propped Naruto up against the wall and eyed the strangely worded poem on the wall. It only took a second for Haku to decipher its meaning.

"It looks like it's time we open up our scrolls"

"And how should we go about doing that, Naruto-nii sealed them into his arm." Fu groaned. "And if you hadn't noticed Naruto-nii is currently passed out."

"Hey don't count me out yet" Naruto cut in startling both girls. "After all it'll take more then a few burns to stop me from moving on." He added before he muttered "release" and a small cloud of smoke spewed from his arm and two scrolls popped out.

Haku walked over and picked up the scrolls, and handed one to Fu. "Alright on three"

Fu nodded and they both opened up the scrolls, smoke started to emit from the scrolls so they tossed them away. When the scrolls opened fully a burst of smoke erupted from the scrolls in figure loomed in the middle of it.

"Well about damn time!" Anko shouted when the smoke cleared. "Don't you gaki's know you were beat by two teams. Are you trying make me look bad?" Anko added before she noticed Naruto slumped over against the wall, and apparently burnt badly.

Anko rushed over to him with a worried expression on her face. "What the hell happened, explain now!?" Anko demanded.

"Can we discuss this later Anko-sensei?" Haku suggested. "It's more important that Naruto-kun receives medical attention immediately. His outer burns are healing fine, but we don't know the extent of the internal burns he's suffered."

"Fine" Anko grumbled "But I want to hear the full story afterwards."

* * *

(An hour later)

Team eleven were currently waiting outside the infirmary for an update on Naruto's condition. Fu and Haku had used that time to explain to Anko what all had transpired, after she had gone.

Anko had a somewhat sour expression on her face at what she was hearing. In truth she hadn't expected anyone to be at Naruto's level of ability and the fact that not only was the Iwa team on par with her own, but so was the sand team. She recalled how she was shown footage of the sand team arriving at the tower in only ninety seven minutes. But the real brain buster was that the youngest member of the group apparently made it through without even getting a scratch. Not even Naruto could accomplish that feat, hell he didn't.

Anko was brought out of her pondering, when a nurse came walking out of the door. All three girls hopped to their feet, and waited apprehensively.

The nurse looked at her clipboard for a moment. "It seems Naruto-san will make a full recovery by this tomorrow." The nurse says with a bright smile. "I have to admit I've never seen such recuperative abilities before, we hardly had to do much of anything to stabilize his condition." She added.

"That's a relief" Haku chimed happily. "May we see him?"

The nurse shook her head "No I'm sorry, but it's imperative he gets a full nights rest. You can come by to see him first thing in the morning." The nurse added as she left team eleven in the hall.

"Well you heard the lady" Anko says breaking the silence. "Let's get going I'll show you gaki's where you'll be staying until this part of the chunin exams is over. Haku and Fu nodded and Anko ushered to two out of the hallway.

* * *

(Later that night)

Naruto was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. He was currently too antsy to sleep. His mind kept drifting back to the Iwa ninja he had fought earlier. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why Iwa could have any interest in him. None of it made sense, sure he was a decent fighter but one of their own ninja was able to run him into the ground. His mind then landed on the Kyubi, perhaps they were aware that he housed the creature, and wanted to use it for their own gain.

Naruto was suddenly roused out of his thinking when his door burst open, and he was glomped.

"Naruto-kun, what happened I heard you were hurt?" Hinata asked frantically.

"Just calm down Hinata-chan I'm fine honest." Naruto replied with a wide grin.

Hinata didn't look entirely convinced. "But Sakura-san said you had been badly hurt. She told me you had suffered some really horrible burns, while in the forest."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Sakura told you that?" Naruto questioned. "So team seven made it in safely?"

Hinata nodded. "They came in just a few hours ago."

Naruto nodded "That's good to hear, and what of my team how are they doing?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen your team yet" Hinata replied softly.

"Hm that's kind of weird; I would have expected them to have come and checked up on me by now."

"Well actually you weren't' cleared to receive visitors until the morning." Hinata says while looking away from Naruto.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "Then how'd you get in here?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"I waited for the nurse to leave her station. I didn't want to disregard the rules, but I was so worried." Hinata says thankful that Naruto's room was to dark for him to see the blush on her face. But unfortunately for Hinata fate wasn't on her side as Naruto's room lights suddenly turned on.

"Well I'll be damned" Anko says from the door way, all the while grinning like a maniac. "We waited all this time to sneak up here and pay our favorite gaki a visit, only to find him about to play hide the rainbow roll with the Hyuga princess."

Naruto and Hinata had finally taken notice of their compromising position before both of their eyes widened. Hinata squeaked before hopping off of Naruto as fast as she could, hiding her face in her coat. While Naruto simply choose not to try and hide his own blush.

Haku was staring at the two questionably, while Fu was snickering.

"Have you two even been on a date yet?" Fu asked while still trying to restrain her laughter. "Or would you just prefer to get down to the nitty- gritty?"

Naruto glared at Fu, but with his shades hiding his eyes it didn't have the desired effect he was aiming for.

"I-I should p-probably leave Naruto-kun" Hinata says while hastily making her way for the door, but Haku stepped in front of her.

"That won't be necessary Hinata-san" Haku says before narrowing her eyes on Anko's and Fu's cackling forms. "We'll leave; after all we interrupted yours and Naruto-kun's discussion." Haku says while shoving both Anko and Fu out the door and closing it behind her.

Naruto sighed in relief when his team had left. "I'm sorry, they embarrassed you like that, Anko-sensei and Fu-nii can be really immature sometimes." Naruto says while rubbing his temples. "But how about you let me make it up to you?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment "W-what did you have in mind?" she asked nervously.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know we could go out for lunch or dinner or something." Naruto replied casually.

Hinata could feel her heart beating dangerously fast. "Y-you mean like a date?"

Naruto grinned. "Well isn't that what they call it when a boy treats a pretty girl to dinner?"

Hinata looked like she was on cloud nine. Naruto not only acknowledged her as pretty, but had asked her on a date as well. "I would like that very much." She replied hastily, before darting out the room.

Naruto eyebrows shot above the rim of his shades, he was some what confused by Hinata's hasty retreat. But shrugged it off, he knew Hinata could be extremely shy at times, and this was probably just one of those times.

* * *

(Four days Later)

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he and his team made their way down to the main hall.

After he had recovered he and his team used the three extra days they had to sharpen up their abilities. Naruto had also taken it upon himself to seek out Tenten, to check up on her progress. He was proud to see she had mastered slicing through the leaf with her wind chakra, so he deemed her ready to learn a few low ranked wind jutsu.

Haku had also done the same with Hinata and taught her a few simple water jutsu. In hopes of giving the girl an edge against opponents that only expected her to be able to use the Juken style.

Upon their entry they were told to line up in order with their teams. Naruto looked around the area at all the surviving genin. He nodded his head in approval at seeing team ten there. He hadn't seen them his entire stay at the tower, which led him to believe they must have just gotten to the tower only hours ago. He then spotted the Iwa team; Kurotsuchi gave him a quick glance and winked at him.

Naruto sighed he wasn't practically thrilled about dealing with that team. His eyes then fell on the sand team. He recalled how Anko had told them that the sand team had completely shattered the previous record, and Gaara had made it through the forest without getting as much as a spec of dirt on his clothing. The kid was dangerous plain in simple.

Finally he noticed the sound team that Haku had told him about. As crazy as it seemed, they were the most normal, out of the three foreign villages that made it through the forest of death.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Sarutobi clearing his throat.

Sarutobi soon went into explaining the significance and reasons behind their coming one on one duels. After he finished explaining a man landed and knelt down in front of him.

The man let out a series of coughs before he addressed Sarutobi. "Before you explain…cough….the third exams please allow me...cough…Hayate Gekkou to speak first."

Sarutobi nodded his approval, and Hayate swirled around to look at the remaining genin. "Hello my name is…cough…Hayate Gekkou, and I'll be the proctor for the…cough…third exam. But before we proceed to that, I'll need…cough… you to…cough…to participate in a preliminary round."

The remaining genin shot Hayate questioning looks. Before he explained that, it was simply too many of them. And they needed to reduce their numbers, for the coming main event. After he finished explaining he asked was there anyone that didn't feel up to the challenge and one Kabuto raised his hand.

Haku stared at Kabuto as he left. The fact that he didn't look fatigued, and did not appear injured only cemented her suspicions' about the silver haired ninja.

No one ever noticed the grin on Kabuto's face as he exited.

"Cough…if that is all I'd like to begin the prelims…cough…immediately…cough…they will consist of one on one battles, and will be fought as if it was…cough…a real life confrontation. Killing is aloud, but if I see that a fight is hopeless…cough…I will intervene and stop the match…cough. But I don't suggest you wait until that point, some times you need to know when to…cough…throw in the towel."

Hayate then directed the genin's attention towards an electronic score board. "This will dictate who will be…cough…fighting." Hayate says as names began to flash across the board. Until it finally stopped on two names.

There was death like silence, when everyone read off the two names.

Anko for her part was grinning like an idiot when she saw the names. 'So looks like my gaki is up first. This is about to be one hell of a show.'

Hayate nodded "Very well you two whose names have been…cough…chosen please come forward."

Naruto stepped forward, with a smirk on his face. "Well looks like I'm up first."

**Hehe cliffhangers you gotta love them. Well there you have it, the conclusion of the forest of death. I hope you enjoyed it. And to be honest the prelims are definitely one of my favorite sections in Naruto, so I'm going to have a lot of fun writing my own version of it. As for the new manga, I don't have anything to say about it. But I'll admit Kisame's sword does look pretty badass. So as always please review and I'll be seeing you next chapter. **


	25. To make the Cut

**Hello everyone Shinonigga here and first off I have to thank all the readers, because this story now has over 100,000 hits! But before we get on with the chapter you should probably know there's going to be a lot of fighting in it, and not much of anything else. So if fighting scenes are what you're into then you'll most likely enjoy this chapter, if not well forgive me but it can't be helped. So without further ado here's chapter twenty five.**

**Chapter 25: To make the cut**

"The first match of the prelims…cough…will be Naruto Aburame against…cough…Neji Hyuga." Hayate says in a tired voice before he erupted into a fit of coughs. "Forgive me" he says after his coughing subsided. "Anyway will everyone except the…cough…two participants move to the upper levels?"

All the genin complied and made to move to the upper levels with their respective Jonin-sensei following after them.

Anko stopped by Naruto on her way past him, and whispered in his ear. "Try to give everyone a good show out there will yah?"

Naruto nodded after all he'd been waiting for their eventual confrontation, and planned on humbling the arrogant Hyuga in the coming match.

Anko had soon joined Fu and Haku at the upper level. Her team was currently sandwiched between teams eight and nine. And she grumbled to herself when the Sensei of team nine stepped up to her side.

"Tough luck Anko-san" A tall man wearing a green spandex suit with a bowl cut, and abnormally thick eyebrows whispered to Anko. "Your student must have horrible luck to get stuck fighting with Neji in the first round."

Anko smirked "That's not the way I see it Gai, my gaki's going to grind that pretty boy into the dirt." Anko replied with pure confidence.

Meanwhile Hinata was looking down at the arena with an anxious expression on her face. She knew Naruto was strong, but Neji was a prodigy among their clan. She couldn't help but feel some form of worry for her blond friend.

Shino seemed to have sensed Hinata's turmoil, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're worried about Naruto yes?"

Hinata let out a weak laugh "Is it that obvious?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "You needn't worry about Naruto; he'll pull through this just fine." Shino reassured her.

"Hehe Naruto's about to thrash that arrogant snob, right Akamaru?" Kiba says letting his opinion about the fight be known.

Meanwhile both Gaara, and Sasuke, were staring at the two combatants anxiously. They couldn't wait to see the outcome of two fighters of Naruto's and Neji's caliber go at it.

Even Kakashi had put away his book to watch the fight closely.

"So Kurotsuchi what do you think his chances are for victory?" Hoshi says appearing in a swirl of dust behind her team. "You are the only one who engaged him in combat."

Kurotsuchi smirked "Naruto-kun will win this easily; he's definitely one tough nut."

"Tch is that just a way to toot your own horn" Inseki cut in. "I mean you did beat him after all."

Kurotsuchi glared at Inseki. "Shut the hell up, I only won because I had the element of surprise, not to mention the information we have on his abilities. If the fight had been on fair grounds from the beginning I would have lost there's no questioning it."

Inseki grinned "Well that's good news that means he might actually be worth my time unlike the rest of the scum here." Inseki says while crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Enough Inseki, you know satisfying your ego isn't the reason where here." Hoshi scolded. "Now watch the fight closely so you'll see what you're up against."

Meanwhile down on the floor Hayate had given the ok for Naruto and Neji to start. Most of the onlookers were hanging over the railing in anticipation by this point.

Naruto took a few steps back and stared at Neji with calculating eyes.

Neji simply smirked at his opponent. "So it would appear fate has finally brought us together Aburame. It's only fitting that so many will be here to watch as your foolish dreams are brought to end by my hands."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "You believe my dreams to be foolish? Is that because you've subjected yourself to not having dreams of your own?"

Neji narrowed his eyes on Naruto. "A branch member of the Hyuga can never have dreams of their own. In fact dreams are nothing but an illusion that people use to shield themselves from the real world. Our lives are all pre determined by fate, not hopeless dreaming."

"I just don't understand your way of thinking." Naruto says while eyeing Neji carefully. "You're a genius among your clan; surely you can do anything you set your mind to. Why do you have this warped way of thinking?"

Neji shut his eyes before he began to remove his headband revealing a green x shaped seal imprinted on his forehead "It's because of this."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "The curse seal?"

Neji nodded before wrapping his headband back on his head. "I assume lady Hinata has told you about it and its functions."

"She has, but by no means does a seal control our fates." Naruto says with a smirk. "Take it from someone who knows" he added.

Neji gritted his teeth in anger. "And just what the hell would you know about it huh?" Neji challenged coldly. "You know nothing about having something placed on you that you had no control over."

"I do, but I don't let it rule me either." Naruto says while outstretching his hands. "I've chosen my own fate, and I'll prove it here by beating you."

Neji smirked, before he activated his Byakugan. "Then show me Aburame, show me that fate can be deified by beating me here and now." Neji says while shifting into a Juken stance.

"I will" Naruto answers simply, as his kikai began to file out of his sleeves, and collar.

The onlookers watched in awe and disgust as thousands of tiny black beetles flew out Naruto's sleeves and rose into the air.

"Alright Naruto-nii bust his ass up!!" Fu shouted from the top level.

"Come on Neji show them how bright your youthful flames burn!!" Gai shouted even louder then Fu.

Naruto's beetles at this point had completely filed out of his body and were now hovering above the two contenders ominously. Neji didn't bother to look at the kikai considering he could see them with his Byakugan.

Kiba watched the scene with a bewildered expression. "Hey Shino why are Naruto's beetles just flying around like that, shouldn't he use them to swarm Neji?" Kiba questioned Shino.

Shino adjusted his glasses and eyed the scene carefully. "I've seen Naruto use this strategy once in our training. It's a method of distraction."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Just watch and you'll see what I mean" Shino answered plainly.

"Alright Neji let's start" Naruto says as pulled his hand into a single hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as nine clones appeared on either side of him. Five of the Naruto's drew there staffs while the remaining five summoned their kusarigama's.

Tenten grinned at seeing Naruto pull out so many weapons, but knew Neji was perfectly equipped for dealing with them. She could only guess who would be the eventual winner.

"Nine shadow clones?" Hoshi muttered as she watched the fight. "That's a Jonin level technique if I'm correct."

"Yeah he only used one during our fight" Kurotsuchi added, while watching the fight closely. 'Does that mean Naruto-kun was holding back against me?'

Meanwhile Neji eyed the clones carefully before he realized there was no way to tell the difference between them and the real one. 'Interesting he's distributed his chakra among these clones evenly, and not even my Byakugan can tell the clones apart from the real one'

Naruto along with his clones suddenly charged. Neji awaited for the incoming Naruto's patiently. The first clone attempted to trip Neji up with his staff but Neji flipped over the staff and drove his foot into the clones gut dispelling it.

'One down' Neji mentally noted.

A second clone rounded on Neji and delivered an upward thrust with his staff that was aimed for Neji's gut. Neji with perfect precision grabbed the staff between his legs and twisted his body yanking the staff from the clones grip. Shifting his body in mid air he flung the staff at a fast approaching clone wielding a kusarigama, the staff struck home and dispelled the clone. Not wasting any time Neji performed a palm strike to the weaponless clone effectively dispelling it.

'That's three'

As this was going on Gai was watching the fight with a bright toothy grin. He always did appreciate Neji's efficiency at being able to counter and dish out damage at the same time. "It would appear Neji's giving your student a run for his money don't you think Anko-san?" Gai challenged.

Anko shrugged "my gaki's just playing nice right now, just wait and see" Anko countered.

Using his Byakugan Neji was able to spot the two clones coming in from behind and performed a backwards flip over the two and landed behind them. Moving swiftly he drove two palm strikes to the backs of the clones destroying them in the process.

'And there's five"

Neji rounded on another clone that was approaching and prepared to deliver it a blow with an open palm but his wrist was caught mid thrust by the tale end of one of Naruto's kusarigama. Naruto forcibly pulled back on the kusarigama and yanked Neji towards him and Neji was met with a brutal kick to his stomach that sent him crashing along the ground into the unforgiving arena floor.

When Neji stopped skidding across the ground Naruto and his clones were already ready to pounce on him. They came flying in swiftly with their staffs and kusarigama's, but Neji merely smirked before he quickly pulled himself to his feet and performed a Kaiten.

Naruto and his clones were instantly stopped in their tracks and thrown violently away from the spinning globe of chakra Neji had created. Naruto's clones popped out of existence and Naruto went skidding across the ground until his back met with the far wall cracking it in the process.

Hinata's eyes widened after seeing Neji unleash the Kaiten a jutsu that was reserved for only main house members of their clan.

Neji stared at Naruto's down formed with a smirk before he walked up to him. "You understand now don't you?" Neji asked dryly. "Fate can't be decided, now summit to me this match is over."

"The hell it is" Naruto says while lifting himself to his feet.

Neji glared at Naruto. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" Neji says while narrowing his eyes dangerously on Naruto. "No matter I'll finish this now!" Neji shouted as he flung himself towards Naruto and prepared to deliver a finishing blow.

Naruto managed to catch Neji by the wrist before Neji could drive his palm strike home. Neji gritted his teeth and tried to send another strike but Naruto caught his second hand as well.

"Now that I got these dangerous hands of yours out of the way." Naruto says while leaping off the ground and firmly planting both his feet into Neji face, sending the Hyuga prodigy sailing across the arena and bouncing off the ground like a cue ball.

When Neji finally stopped skidding across the ground he clutched his shattered nose in agony. "Damn you Aburame!" he roared in pure rage, as blood gushed from his nose.

Meanwhile Gaara was watching the fight with mounting excitement. The sight of freshly spilled blood only severed to fuel is own desire to spill someone's blood.

Back on the floor Neji had regained his calm demeanor and stared at Naruto with piercing eyes. "I wouldn't get to over confident Aburame I've yet to show you what I'm truly capable of."

Naruto leveled Neji an even stare. "And neither have I" Naruto shot back while summoning five more shadow clones.

Neji smirked "Don't you realize that won't work on me a second time?" Neji challenged while charging Naruto and bypassing the clones that came to meet him.

Naruto eyebrows shot above the rim of his shades as Neji stopped in front of him and positioned himself in an unfamiliar stance.

"You're in my field of divination, and you won't escape my eight trigrams." Neji then began to unleash consecutive strikes on Naruto. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms!"

Naruto was sent hurdling back by the blows and crashed into the wall and coughed up a bit of blood. His clones that he had summoned suddenly popped out of existence, and Neji grinned knowing he had hit the real Naruto with his attack.

Neji with a triumphant grin walked up to Naruto. "You see it now don't you?" Neji asked with a bit of haughtiness in his tone. "I warned you not to try and defy what path fate has chosen for us. But you refused to listen now look at you groveling in the dirt at my feet."

Naruto grinned catching Neji off guard. "I thought I told you I control my own fate" Naruto says as he lifted his hand into a hand sign. "Boom" he muttered under his breath. As his body exploded sending Neji crashing hard into the ground and tearing chunks out of the floor as his body skidded across it.

The onlookers stared in awe and amazement at what they had seen.

When the dust cleared Neji was shakily lifting himself to his feet, while clutching his badly bleeding shoulder. He stared at the arena with an expression mixed with anger and confusion. 'I don't understand where's the real one?' As Neji thought this he spotted a lone kusarigama lying on the floor. His eyes widened when the kusarigama burst into a cloud of smoke and revealed Naruto standing in its place.

Naruto shifted his body and stared at Neji. "Our match is over" Naruto stated bluntly.

Neji gritted his teeth in anger "the hell it is!" Neji roared as he made to charge Naruto but realized he couldn't move. Neji stared down at his feet and gasped at what he saw. His feet were currently being held in place by a thick amount of Naruto's kikai. "When the hell did you get these things on me?" Neji demanded.

"That's of little consequence now, but my kikai have slowly been attaching themselves to you over the course of our fight. Even with your Byakugan you were too occupied with our fight to notice them." Naruto replied dryly. "Now give up and withdraw from this match" Naruto advised.

"I don't think so" Neji countered as he tried to use a Kaiten to send the bugs off his feet but found he couldn't spin with them holding his feet in place.

Naruto sighed "I warned you." He says before the kikai that were hovering in the air above them started to rain down on Neji engulfing his body completely.

The spectators winced and some turned away from the sight of Neji being swarmed by the thousands of beetles. Soon nothing could be heard except for Neji's screaming as the kikai drained him of enough charka to render him unconscious.

Anko grinned knowing the match was as good as over. She then turned to Gai with a triumphant smirk. "Told yah my gaki was going to wipe the floor with him."

After a minute or so Naruto recalled his kikai back into his body and turned away from Neji's motionless body. "Call the match" he stated to Hayate.

Hayate leapt over to Neji's inert body and checked his condition before giving Naruto a nod "Winner of the first match…cough…Naruto Aburame."

Naruto watched as the medics carried Neji off on a stretcher before he started to make his way back up the stairs. He could suddenly feel a wave of killer intent being directed at him and he turned to face it. He wasn't surprised to find it was Gaara leaking the bloodlust his way, but he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

"Hm way to go Naruto" Kiba congratulated Naruto as he was passing their team. "You really showed that snob what's for." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"The way you utilized your kikai was most becoming" Shino added.

"Yes your match was exquisite Naruto-kun" Hinata chimed. "I just hope Neji-nii will be okay" she added softly.

Naruto nodded "You don't have to worry about Neji he'll be just fine when his chakra recovers, hopefully that fight will serve as an eye opener for him." Naruto added before walking off to join his team.

When Naruto returned to his team he was instantly wrapped in a headlock by Anko. "Way to go gaki, I knew you'd come through for me."

"Congratulations on your match Naruto-kun" Haku says with a bright smile.

"Yeah Naruto-nii, now all that's left are for me and Haku-san to win our matches and our whole team passes on." Fu chorused in.

Naruto wrenched himself from Anko's grip "Yeah, you guys just make sure you do that." Naruto says while casting his gaze back to the score board that was now flashing new names across it.

The crowd watched with bated breaths as the names flashed across the screen before it stopped and landed on two names.

Hayate looked at the score board with a sickly expression on his face before he called out. "Will Tenten and Sakura Haruno…cough…please come down?"

"That's unfortunate for Sakura-san" Haku says while watching both Tenten and Sakura make their way down to the arena floor. "Tenten-san's methods of attack aren't meant for painless victories."

Naruto nodded his agreement "I can testify to that" Naruto says remembering the painful sparring match he had with Tenten.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tenten and Sakura had both eased themselves into fighting stances, and waited for the go head from Hayate. When they were cleared to fight Tenten leapt backwards a couple meters and stared at Sakura.

"I'll warn you Sakura you should summit" Tenten advised the pink haired girl in front of her.

Sakura stared back at Tenten with a fierce determination. "I don't think so, not with Sasuke-kun watching." Sakura says while inching her finger towards her kunai pouch.

Tenten eyes darted to Sasuke for a second and she noticed the Uchiha had his eyes locked on Naruto and wasn't paying any attention to their fight. Tenten sighed before reaching for her waist and grabbing a scroll. "Sakura take my advice you're a ninja now and should focus on bettering your abilities instead of fawning over a boy, who from what I can tell has not interest in you." Sakura scowled but Tenten paid it no mind. "After this fight maybe you'll have a better understanding for what a true kunoichi fights like" she concluded as she outstretched the scroll in her hand.

"Release!" she shouted as two pairs of knuckle dusters popped out of the scroll and she caught them in her hands.

Sakura took a step back 'Damn is she really going to attack me with those things.' Sakura thought nervously as she watched Tenten put on the knuckle dusters.

"These are the least dangerous weapons I have." Tenten says while positioning herself into a taijutsu stance.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and steeled her conviction before charging Tenten and pulling out a hand full of shuriken. Sakura leapt into the air and threw the shuriken full force towards Tenten. Tenten blocked the incoming shuriken with her brass knucks effortlessly and darted towards Sakura's descending body.

Sakura flipped through some hand signs and summoned five clones to confuse Tenten.

Tenten smirked at the weak excuse for a jutsu. "Academy level jutsu won't work on me" Tenten retorted as she bypassed the clones and drove her fist firmly into Sakura's gut knocking the wind from her. Tenten wasted no time in delivering a back hand to Sakura with her brass knucks sending the pink haired girl skidding across the ground painfully.

Sakura gritted her teeth and wiped away the trickle of blood from her lip, before standing up and reaching for a kunai. "I'm not done yet" Sakura boasted before charging back into the fray.

Sakura tried for a downward slash but Tenten leapt backwards to avoid the slash and retaliated with a vicious uppercut to Sakura's chin, that sent Sakura airborne.

Tenten leapt off the ground to get above Sakura and ran through some hand seals. "Wind style: Violent Wind Palm!" Tenten blasted a stream of air from her palm that barreled into Sakura sending the girl crashing hard into the awaiting floor below.

Sakura landed with an audible thump as her body and head connected with the stone floor, and lied there unmoving.

Tenten landed gracefully in a crouched position on the ground and stared at Sakura's motionless form.

Hayate walked over to Sakura and crouched down next to her and tilted her head. "She's out cold…cough…winner Tenten" Hayate says while pointing his hand at Tenten.

Excessively loud cheers and shouting of youth could be heard curtsey of Gai and Lee

"Tch what kind of match was that" Anko asked with disdain "That Sakura girl fights like she still belongs in the academy." Anko then rounded on Kakashi who was standing a team away from them. "Hey Kakashi just what in the hell have you been teaching that girl?" Kakashi looked up from his book with a disinterested expression. "Jack shit by the looks of it, you'd oughta be ashamed you lazy bastard." Anko spat in disgust.

Kakashi shrugged before going back to reading his smut.

"Why that…I swear that attitude of his really pisses me off." Anko grumbled.

"Oh Anko-san don't let my eternal rivals to cool for school attitude, dampen your flames of youth!" Gai boasted loudly.

Anko furrowed her eyebrows. "Will you shut up Gai, I'm standing right here damn it."

Naruto shook his head at the two teachers' antics before he turned his attention back to the score board to see who would be fighting next. After the names stopped flashing Hayate cleared his throat.

"Will Kurotsuchi and Choji…cough…Akimichi please report to the…cough…arena?"

Kurotsuchi grinned before leaping over the railing and landing smoothly on the ground below. While Choji hesitantly made his way down the stairs. He was more then nervous about the fight, but felt that maybe he could over power his opponent.

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe and leaned in a bit closer. 'Well this should be an interesting match; it's been quite some time since Iwa has sent any competitors to the chunin exams.' Sarutobi thought while eyeing Kurotsuchi carefully.

Anko snorted "So this is the girl that gave you so much trouble?" she says while looking at Naruto.

Naruto merely nodded while eyeing the competitors closely.

Anko smirked. "I gotta admit I like that look in the girl's eyes." Anko says with a fierce grin. "She looks like she thrives on causing others pain, something we have in common."

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at his sensei's comment and returned his attention back to the fighters below.

* * *

(Bottom Level)

Kurotsuchi and Choji faced off against each other and Hayate stepped up. Lifting his hand in the air he gave the signal for them to start and hopped back so to not get caught in the action himself.

Choji gulped as he eyed his opponent. He took note of how she only stood stoic still almost as is she was bored with the whole situation.

Kurotsuchi smirked as she watched Choji fidget. "Well are you going to attack me or not?" She challenged as she readied herself into a fighting stance.

Upon looking at Kurotsuchi's overconfident visage Choji steeled his resolve and prepared to attack. Racing through some quick hand seals he chanted "Ninja art: Super Multi Size Technique!" Choji's body expanded into an unbelievable size, and Kurotsuchi had to cover her mouth to suppress her giggling.

"What the hell kind of Jutsu is this?" Kurotsuchi mocked while snickering. "I mean weren't you fat enough?"

Choji narrowed his eyes dangerously at the insult. "That's it no more holding back!" Choji shouted in anger, as he called out "Ninja art: Human boulder!" Choji tucked away his head and limbs and began to roll towards Kurotsuchi.

"Well look at that, a rolling fatass." Kurotsuchi teased as she jumped over Choji's boulder form with limited effort. "Is that all you got?"

Choji made a slow turn around and headed back for Kurotsuchi, whom began to leap out of the way of his relatively slow advances.

Meanwhile Shikamaru slapped his hand over his head. "Man this is almost too troublesome to watch." Shikamaru stated with a bored expression on his face.

Ino looked at her lazy teammate with a scrutinizing, glare. "And just what do you mean this is too troublesome to watch? That's our teammate down there show a little more support."

Shikamaru merely yawned. "And what would be the point in that, just look at the girl she's obviously playing with Choji. I mean that grin hasn't left her face since they've started the match."

Ino's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "You're a jackass you know that you lazy bum. Now let's see if I cheer for you during your match."

Shikamaru shrugged "well that would simply be troublesome on its own." Shikamaru countered.

Ino gritted her teeth in anger and prepared to bop Shikamaru over the head, But Asuma placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's really no point in arguing with your own teammate Ino" Asuma stated before taking a drag of his cigarette. "Besides Shikamaru's right about this match."

Ino frowned "you can't really mean that Asuma-sensei."

Asuma sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. Choji's attacks are far to slow to deal with an opponent who can move that swiftly. That's why on team missions Choji doesn't attack until Shikamaru ensnares the opponent."

Ino nodded her head before returning her attention back to the fight.

Meanwhile Kurotsuchi was quickly becoming bored with the little game of tag she was playing with Choji and decided to put an end to it. "Sorry big boy, but our game ends here." Kurotsuchi stated as she made a hand seal. "Earth style: Ensnaring Tar!" Kurotsuchi blasted a stream of tar from her mouth that spilled over the arena floor in front of Choji's rolling form.

Choji's rolling body quickly lost traction underneath the tar, and his body stopped moving completely "Damn it" he muttered as he transformed back into his normal size.

Kurotsuchi grinned at Choji as he tried to free himself from the sticky tar. "Now that you aren't going anywhere." She called out as she charged Choji and delivered a vicious kick to Choji's unprotected face, sending him crashing into the nearby wall.

Choji slid down the wall unconscious.

Hayate leapt onto the scene to check Choji's vitals before declaring Kurotsuchi the victor.

"Tsk tsk that was hardly any fun at all" Kurotsuchi muttered as she made her way back to her team.

Anko whistled "That kid isn't half bad" Anko commented.

Fu gave Anko a half heartened glare. "Just who's side are you on any way Anko-sensei?"

Anko shrugged. "What I'm just saying I can appreciate when a gaki has talent. Besides you should stop worrying about me and worry about yourself because you're up."

Fu turned to the score board and saw that her name was displayed along with Zaku's.

"Will Fu Tonbo and Zaku Abumi…cough…report to the arena?"

Zaku grinned at seeing who his opponent was. "So looks like I get my chance to rough up the green haired one after all." Zaku stated as he made his way down to the arena floor.

Fu merely sighed, before leaping over the railing and landing on the floor below, and heading towards Zaku. "This is ridiculous" Fu muttered as she stopped in front of Zaku. "Do you really plan on fighting me in that condition you're in?"

Zaku smirked, before wriggling one of his arms out of his sling. "Well look at that why dontcha, seems I've got movement in one of these arms of mine."

Fu shrugged "Oh well I tried to let you off easy, so don't blame me when you get hurt."

"As if yah could pull it off" Zaku countered as he charged Fu head on, and delivered a solid left hook at her.

Fu held up her right arm and blocked the incoming blow effortlessly. "Face it you don't stand a chance in hell at beating me with one arm." Fu stated in a bored tone.

Zaku merely grinned catching Fu off guard. "Oh yeah" Zaku challenged as he opened his fist into an open palm revealing his air tube.

Fu quirked her eyebrow, as Zaku blasted a stream of air at her point blank. An explosion erupted from the attack and dust and debris clouded everyone's sight.

When the dust settled Zaku's grin was replaced with a sneer. Fu was no where in sight, but in her place were hundreds of dragonflies. Zaku along with the rest of the crowd had bewildered expressions on their faces as they scanned the room for Fu.

"Come out yah coward" Zaku chorused while searching the area frantically, completely ignoring the dragonfly's until they began to fly in circle fashion around him. "What the hell" Zaku muttered as he watched the dragonfly's pick up speed around him, and begin to give off feint electrical charges.

Meanwhile Shino quirked his eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold with apprehension. As far as he knew Fu didn't have any insect familiars or summons that could attack. But what he was seeing was definitely the start of a coming attack. Shino adjusted his glasses before he turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto" Shino spoke in a monotone drawl.

Naruto turned his attention to Shino. "Yeah what is it?"

"From what I know Fu doesn't own a summoning contract, so that leaves me to question how did she even get those dragonflies here. Not to mention if their neither summons nor familiars they shouldn't possess any unique abilities, so how is it their giving off electrical charges?"

Naruto smirked "That's because this is a jutsu of hers that's she been working on for a while now" Naruto answered. "I don't want to give away the ending so just watch and see what happens, it will be over shortly."

Shino nodded and turned his attention back to the fight at hand.

* * *

(On the Floor)

Zaku was quickly becoming frustrated; as he watched the dragonflies trap him inside an electrified dome. And it didn't take him long to deicide blasting his way out was his best bet. Extending his arm Zaku chanted "Decapitating Air Wave!" A stream of condensed air plummeted towards the dragonflies and made contact with the dome.

To Zaku's surprise his attack merely caused the dome to shudder slightly but the dragonfly's were unfazed.

"I'll give you one chance to throw in the towel" Fu's voice echoed from within the dome. "If you don't submit I'll fry your ass."

Zaku spat in indignation. "Tah hell with yah!" Zaku shouted as he pulled his second arm free from his sling. "I'll blow your ass away!"

"Wrong answer" Fu's voice replied bluntly from within the dome. The dome began to crackle and give off electric sparks before the dome erupted into one giant flash of bright light, temporarily blinding all the spectators.

All that could be heard was Zaku's shouts and cries of agony, before the flash of light died down.

Naruto and Shino were the first to regain their ability to see considering their glasses shaded their eyes from the brunt of the flash.

Naruto nodded his head in approval as he watched the dragonflies converge into one spot and merge together. Soon Fu was standing in the place were the dragonflies merged together with an earsplitting grin etched on her face.

Hayate stepped onto the scene to check on Zaku. He grimaced at the sight of the badly burnt sound genin. It didn't take a genius to see Zaku wouldn't be getting up from that attack for awhile. Raising his hand in Fu's direction he announced her as the winner.

No cheers were heard only stunned silence accompanied Fu's victory. As eyes darted back in forth between her and Naruto.

'Just what kind of training did Anko give these kids' Kurenai thought along with every other Jonin as she eyed both Naruto, and Fu. 'First the Aburame boy defeated Hyuga Neji without so much as getting a scratch on his body. And now this Fu girl trounced that Oto ninja with one attack.'

Anko smirked when she saw Kurenai eyeing her. "So what's up Kurenai, jealous of my gaki's?'

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "I'm not jealous I was just curious to what kind of training regime your students undertook."

"So looking for some pointers eh?"

Kurenai simply sighed, before returning her attention back to the score board.

When the names stopped flashing Shikamaru grumbled to himself "Looks like I'm up" he stated in a lazy drawl as he made his way down to the arena floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Be careful with this one Kin, we don't know what his abilities are so don't get overconfident." Dosu advised his female companion.

Kin scoffed. "As if I'd lose to such a generic looking ninja like this guy." She replied before leaving down to the arena stadium.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Fu was making her way back up towards her team. "So what did you think of my match Shino-kun?" Fu asked as she was passing team eight.

Kiba cocked his eyebrow at hearing the honorific added to Shino's name. 'Don't tell me some one as quiet as Shino could have better luck then me when it comes to chicks.' Kiba thought bitterly.

"I found your match most intriguing, you'll have to explain to me the mechanics of that jutsu you performed."

Fu smiled "I figured you'd like it, my own personal tribute to the Aburame clan. Though the dragonflies weren't real, I think I played a rather convincing swarm of them don't you think?"

Shino nodded "your flight patterns and way of movement were spot on. Even I couldn't differentiate between you and real dragonflies."

Kurenai watched the exchange between Shino and Fu with interest. She found it hard to believe someone not among the Aburame clan could converse with Shino so comfortably. 'I wonder' she thought with a smile as Shino and Fu continued to talk amongst themselves.

Kiba groaned to himself as he listened in to the relatively boring conversation Shino and Fu were having on insects and how she could implement them into her style of fighting. Deciding he had enough Kiba walked over towards Naruto's group and stood next to Naruto who was watching the fight down below.

"Is there something you needed Kiba?" Naruto questioned without taking his eyes off the fight down below.

Kiba shrugged "just lookin for some better company" Kiba replied simply.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "What's wrong, Shino and Fu-nee boring you to death?"

"How'd you know" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru.

"Trust me I've had my fair share of listening to those two." Naruto answered as he watched the sound kunoichi land another senbon on Shikamaru. "Once those two start talking about insects there's no stopping them."

Kiba nodded thoughtfully. "So what's up with those two anyway?" Kiba asked while shooting a quick glance towards Shino and Fu, whom both seemed to be enjoying each others company. "I mean their not…well yah know."

"Dating?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Uh yeah" Kiba replied bashfully.

Naruto shook his head. "No their not dating, although me and Haku-san have a creeping suspension that Fu would probably like too."

"Is that a fact?" Kiba asked as he watched Shikamaru ensnare Kin with his shadow possession.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure how my bro feels. He's always been good at keeping his emotions in check."

Kiba chuckled "yeah that guy is like a brick wall sometimes."

Both boys laughed lightly, as they watched Hayate declare Shikamaru the winner by knockout.

Naruto nodded approvingly. "Well that was in interesting match, not very flashy but interesting none the less."

"You gotta be kidding me, how'd Shikamaru of all people pull off a win?" Kiba asked more to himself then Naruto.

Naruto merely shrugged. "You know what they say brain over brawn."

Kiba scoffed. "Well it won't turn out that way with my fight, right Akamaru?"

Naruto adjusted his glasses. "So you're saying you're not intelligent?"

Kiba looked indignant. "What I've never said that."

"Sure you did, you just said your match won't turn out like Shikamaru's. So wouldn't that be implying that in your match brawn will conquer brains?"

"Touché" Kiba replied irritably.

"Besides were about to find out the out come of your match right now considering you're up."

Kiba looked at the score board and sure enough his name was displayed across it, along with Sasuke's. "Damn" Kiba grumbled. "I wasn't exactly looking forward to fighting with Sasuke."

"Yeah you two both rely heavily on your taijutsu skills and speed." Naruto stated. "Well at least the rest of us are in for a good show even if it's at your expense."

"Up yours" Kiba replied as he made his way down to the arena floor with Akamaru on his shoulder.

Naruto snickered to himself; he always did enjoy getting under Kiba's skin.

* * *

(On the Floor)

Sasuke and Kiba stood before each other with Hayate in the middle of them.

"Now you two already know the…cough…rules so there's no point in explaining them." Hayate announced while shooting glances between both Sasuke and Kiba. "You two are free…cough…to begin." Hayate says before leaping out of the two boy's way.

Kiba knelt down and placed Akamaru on the ground next to him.

Sasuke eyed the two in front of him with a smirk. "Why don't you get that flea bag of yours out of here, he's just going to be in the way."

"Deal with it teme, Akamaru always goes into battle with me."

Sasuke shrugged "hn fine do what you like, but don't blame me when that mutt get's hurt."

Kiba growled literally at the insult to Akamaru. "I know you're good Sasuke, but don't think for a minute you can take me down easily." Kiba retorted as he readied himself into a fighting stance.

Sasuke did the same and shifted into his family's taijutsu stance. 'It's a good think Kakashi sealed up that curse seal a couple days ago. Now I don't have to worry about being hindered in this fight.' Sasuke thought as he waited patiently for Kiba to make the first move.

In a flash of speed Kiba charged Sasuke on all fours. Using his speed Kiba appeared behind Sasuke and tried to use his claws to slash Sasuke in the back. Sasuke swiftly turned around and blocked the blow with his forearm, and countered with a leg sweep tripping Kiba.

Kiba quickly made a recovery by flipping backwards to put some distance between Sasuke and himself. Sasuke wasted no time in charging right back after Kiba.

At that moment Akamaru tried to attack Sasuke from his blind spot, but Sasuke could sense the small puppy advancing on him. In a blink of an eye Sasuke stopped in his tracks and rounded on the dog delivering a back hand to the puppy sending it flying across the arena. Sasuke smirked at his handy work, before he turned to Kiba. "I told you to call off that little mutt."

Kiba grinned I hope you don't think Akamaru was done in by that weak attack.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Kiba before he felt an intense pain on his calf. "What the hell." Sasuke grunted out as he looked down at his leg and sure enough Akamaru was hanging from it. "You little shit" Sasuke spat before rearing up to punt the small animal.

Kiba used that moment to shoulder charge Sasuke sending the Uchiha skidding across the ground painfully. Akamaru let go of Sasuke's leg and leapt back to join his master. "So what's up Sasuke not wining as easily as you thought?"

Sasuke grinned before standing up. "I'm just getting warmed up" Sasuke replied as his eye's turned from onyx black to ruby red.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the event "Just what exactly did Sasuke do to his eyes?" Naruto asked no one in particularly.

"It's his Sharingan" Hinata answered while walking up to Naruto and Haku.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow "You know of this Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes it's a dojutsu, like that of the Byakugan." Hinata replied softly. "Though its abilities differ from the Byakugan."

"Do you know what that eye can do?"

"I only know what my father has told me about it." Hinata answered while keeping her eye on the fight down below. "It has the ability to copy and replicate almost any ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu that it comes into contact with."

Naruto's eye brows shot over the rim of his glasses. "Damn that's a bit overkill"

"That's not all" Hinata continued. "It can also be used to predict what your opponent will do."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "If that eye of Sasuke's can really predict what an opponent will do, someone that relies heavily on taijutsu like Kiba is in for one tough fight." Naruto concluded before returning his attention back to the fight.

Kiba by this point was furious as he swiped at Sasuke viciously, whom kept avoiding his blows flawlessly almost as if he knew what Kiba was planning before he did it.

"Face it Kiba, you can't hope to win against my Sharingan." Sasuke replied arrogantly while planting his foot into Kiba's gut sending him sailing across the arena.

Kiba grit his teeth as he dug his claws into the ground to stop himself from sliding. Akamaru quickly bounded to his side and Kiba reached into his coat and pulled out two pills. "It's time we got serious boy." Akamaru barked his agreement as it caught one of the pills in its mouth Kiba also downed one of the pills.

Sasuke watched with disinterest as Akamaru started to change colors and become more feral looking.

Kiba crouched on all fours and Akamaru hopped onto his back. Making a hand sign Kiba shouted "Ninja art: Man beast clone!" A cloud of smoke erupted and when it cleared an exact replica of Kiba was standing on his back.

"Well that's a neat trick; let's see what it's capable of." Sasuke challenged as he charged the two Kiba's.

Akamaru leapt off of Kiba's back and charged forward with Kiba right behind him. "I admit that eye of yours is tricky but let's see how well it works in the smoke." Kiba retorted as he threw a smoke bomb directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as the smoke engulfed him and obscured his vision. "Damn" Sasuke muttered as he scanned the area desperately for Kiba and Akamaru.

Without warning Sasuke was suddenly barreled into by a gray spinning blur, that hit him with terrific force. Sasuke went skidding across the floor and before he could recover another gray blur crashed into him sending him flying out of the smoke.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hoshi watched the fight with disinterest. "Is this really all the Uchiha are capable of?"

"I knew right off the bat that, that Sasuke was nothing but talk" Inseki replied haughtily. "Even with his famed Sharingan he's getting worked."

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you; after all you haven't fought yet." Akatsuchi shoot back.

Inseki scoffed "Aburame, Tonbo, and the Hyuga have already fought, so that only leaves that sand rat and Momochi left to challenge me."

"Well maybe you'll get one of those two" Kurotsuchi cut in. "I for one hope you do, so I can see that arrogant grin wiped off your face."

"I said they could challenge me, I've never said they could win." Inseki countered.

Hoshi merely sighed at Inseki's attitude before returning back to the fight.

Sasuke gripped his bruised ribs in pain when he finally came to a halt. Wiping away the blood from his lip he stared heatedly at Kiba and his doppelganger.

Kiba seeing that he wasn't able to get the job done with his first attack readied another smoke bomb, but Sasuke was quick to respond. Charging right into the fray Sasuke kicked one of the Kiba's up into the air and performed his lion combo. The Kiba and question hit the ground with tremendous force, and was shrouded in a cloud of smoke.

When the dust settled only a battered and unconscious Akamaru remained.

Sasuke smirked "that's one down."

Kiba grit and bawled his fist in anger. "Damn you!" he roared while charging Sasuke in a blind rage.

Kurenai shook her head in disapproval. "That's no way to attack your opponent Kiba."

Sasuke grinned as his Sharingan revealed to him everything Kiba would throw at him. Using his Sharingan to his advantage Sasuke easily blocked all of Kiba's blows. Kiba tried to deliver a kick to Sasuke's gut, but Sasuke caught Kiba's leg in with his arm. "Now that I got a leg up on you." Sasuke called while hitting Kiba with a devastating punch to the face.

Kiba went skidding across the ground, and before he could even recover Sasuke was already looming over him performing hand signs.

Kiba's eyes widened as he pulled up his arms to help guard his face.

"Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he spewed a ball of fire from his mouth the hurdled into Kiba sending him crashing hard into the nearby wall.

Sasuke landed smoothly in front of Kiba.

Hayate walked over towards Kiba to check on him, before he called for the medics and declared Sasuke the winner.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and headed back up the stairs, all the while never letting the smirk fall from his face.

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare on his way passed. "Don't get comfortable Aburame, you're next."

Naruto and Hinata glared at Sasuke, but he paid it no mind and continued on his way.

"So he thinks he's king of the world now because of that Sharingan?" Anko interjected. "You'd better tear him apart if you have to fight him" she added.

Naruto nodded. "I thought his head was big before he had that Sharingan." Naruto replied while watching the names flash across the screen. Both Naruto's and Anko's stomach dropped when the names stopped flashing. "Shit" Naruto cursed as he turned to Haku.

Haku's eyes narrowed on the bored "So I guess it's my turn now" Haku stated while walking past Naruto.

Naruto placed his hand on Haku's shoulder "I know you're going to go out there no matter what I tell you. So good luck, and if things start to get nasty out there I want you to forfeit."

Haku nodded, and continued on her path.

Fu then took the liberty in getting in Haku's way. "I know Naruto-nii has already told you to be carful out there, but I'll say it too. There's definitely something off about this guy so if things get dicey get the hell out of there."

Haku nodded and continued on her way.

Meanwhile Kurotsuchi was tapping her feet nervously. 'Sorry Naruto-kun but that girl doesn't' stand a chance.'

When Haku got down to the arena her opponent was already waiting for her.

Hayate cleared his throat. "The seventh match…cough…between Haku Momochi and…cough…Gaara of the sand begins now.

**Finally I'm finished with the first half. I felt that I needed to describe all the fights since there all new matchups. But I didn't show Shikamaru's and Kin's because you've already seen it a million times. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter out by next week, so until then later.**


	26. Final Fights

**Hello everyone, and here's the conclusion of the prelims. I do hope you enjoy so without further ado chapter 26.**

**Chapter 26: Final Fights **

Hayate stepped back from the two competitors slowly. He could tell from the amount of chakra leaking from both Gaara and Haku that the fight at hand wasn't between two genin, but two dangerous shinobi.

Hayate wasn't the only one that felt the tension between the two fighters. All the present Jonin were on their toes, and they all were thinking along the same line. Just who the hell are these two kids?

Meanwhile, Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe to help calm his nerves. He knew Haku was a former apprentice of the famed Zabuza Momochi, and wasn't to be taken lightly. But Gaara was the son of a kage, and he was exuding enough bloodlust to make even some seasoned Chunin wet their pants.

Fu bit down on her bottom lip nervously as she watched her teammate standoff against Gaara, while Naruto's facial expression was unreadable.

As this was going on Haku slid herself into a fighting stance and stared at Gaara with a blank expression. While Gaara looked right back at her before a popping sound resonated from his gourd.

Lee's eyes widened for a second, before he smirked.

Haku was holding up her fist before she opened her palm and Gaara's cork fell to the ground. "You seem to be in a rush to finish me." Haku responded calmly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed on Haku, before he grinned. "Your blood may actually satisfy mother." Gaara replied in a slow drawl, as sand started to pour from his gourd and swirl around him.

The spectators looked on in awe as sand swirled around Gaara.

'So this is it. We finally get to see what this guy can do.' Naruto thought while eyeing the match carefully. 'Just be careful down there Haku-san'

Haku leapt a few paces back, to stay on the safe side. "So you fight by manipulating sand?" Haku summarized before reaching into her sash and pulling out a scroll. "This should make for an interesting match then." Haku says while unrolling the scroll and placing it on the ground.

Gaara eyed her carefully along with the rest of the onlookers.

Crouching down next to the scroll Haku ran through a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Field!" Haku shouted as she slammed her hand onto the scroll and water sprouted from the scroll like a geyser.

Anko cocked her eyebrow. "When the hell did the gaki get a scroll that could do that?"

"I made it for her," Fu interjected. "It's not as powerful as my storm summoning scroll. But for indoor fights like this it'll get the job done."

It only took a minute for the entire arena to be covered with a foot worth of water. Gaara stared down at the water at his feet with a frown. "What do you hope to gain by doing this?"

"Victory." Haku replied bluntly, as water began to swirl around her in the same fashion as Gaara's sand.

"Um, how is it Haku-chan can manipulate that water without hand seals Gai-sensei?" Lee asked curiously.

"It must be a kekei genkai" Gai replied in a serious tone while keeping his eye on the fight.

Without warning Gaara blasted a tendril of sand directly at Haku. Haku simply waved her arm out in front of her in a tendril of water met with the sand effectively blocking it.

Gaara smirked "Yes, your blood is truly worth spilling" he retorted before firing off another barrage of sand.

Haku lifted both of her arms in the air and a wall of water rose to block the incoming sand. Using the wall of water to her advantage, Haku vanished in a blur of speed. When the water wall fell Gaara's eyes narrowed at the spot Haku had been, before he felt the familiar sensation of his sand blocking an incoming blow from behind.

Haku pushed herself off the wall of sand that blocked her kick and tried positioning herself in front of Gaara to deliver an uppercut, but Gaara's sand shielded him from the blow and lashed out at Haku.

Haku back flipped out of the way of the sand that barreled towards her while throwing senbon at the same time. Gaara's sand easily blocked the incoming senbon and continued to fly towards Haku. Seeing that the sand was still coming towards he,r Haku conjured up a set of water tendrils to hold back the advancing sand.

Haku landed in a crouched position, and eyed Gaara with calculating eyes. 'His defense is superb. Not only can he defend he can attack simultaneously, getting around his defenses will prove difficult' she summarized before standing up and flipping through hand seals. "Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Haku muttered as mist began to slowly blanket the arena.

In a matter of minutes the entire arena was coated in a thick blanket of mist and neither combatants could be seen.

Naruto adjusted his glasses "Damn. I can't see a thing in there."

"I could use my Byakugan to take a look" Hinata volunteered, as she activated her bloodline.

Naruto nodded thankfully.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Haku placed her hand in a seal and ice mirrors began to form around Gaara although he was unaware. When Haku finished Gaara was surrounded by twenty one ice mirrors. Haku stealthy crept inside one of the ice mirrors and her image displayed across the remaining twenty.

'The speed at which his sand moves is fast, but in my ice mirrors I should prove faster.' Haku summarized as she readied her senbon. In a blink of an eye Haku began to dart between ice mirrors while tossing senbon at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt a foreign feeling in multiple parts of his body, as Haku's senbon made contact with his flesh. Gaara's sand tried desperately to block the senbon, but the water Haku had soaked his sand with was slowing the sand down making it impossible for it to keep up with Haku's speed.

Gaara grit his teeth in anger, as sand started to creep up his body and form armor completely made of sand.

Haku quirked her eyebrow as she noticed her senbon were now just bouncing off of Gaara's body uselessly. "Damn. If only this mist wasn't a double edged sword I could have gotten a decisive hit." Haku stated before taking back refuge inside one of her mirrors.

Haku quickly found she had to exit the mirror when Gaara's sand plummeted into a nearby mirror and shattered it.

'So he can generate enough force with his sand to destroy my mirrors. He's truly dangerous.' Haku thought before leaping out the back of the ice mirror she was in just seconds before Gaara's sand shattered it.

* * *

(As this was going on)

Temari and Kankuro were both watching the match with bated breaths. So far the match was taking far longer then they would have expected. And that could only mean Gaara was having difficulty taking down his opponent.

"Just what hell is going on in there," Temari grumbled irritably. "For all we know Gaara might be transforming in that mist."

Kankuro shook his head. "No way. If he was we would have felt it by now, there's no way I'd ever forget that feeling."

Temari sighed. "But still I don't like the looks of this, if only we could see what was going on. Damn that girl for blinding us all with this mist."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Haku rolled out of the way of Gaara's incoming attacks. He had managed to find her even through the mist and was now attacking relentlessly. Haku found avoiding the sand was becoming easier as time went on. Gaara's sand kept connecting with the water adding more weight to it.

Haku smirked as she watched Gaara try to close off all escape routes by having his sand encircle her, and come in from all sides.

Gaara's eyes widened when his sand stopped mere inches from Haku's body. Haku had her hands placed in an unfamiliar hand seal and Gaara's sand was slowly being covered in ice.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gaara asked bluntly as he watched the ice creep up his sand towards him. Before his sand was completely consumed by the ice he broke off the connection and salvaged what sand he could. His sand that had been ensnared by the ice fell to the ground and shattered.

"I froze the water that was soaked in your sand." Haku replied plainly. "It seems that sand of yours is the summit of your abilities; without it you're fairly weak." Haku stated in a matter of fact tone.

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously on Haku. Gaara had been called a lot of things in his life before, but weak was not one of them.

"You dare to challenge my existence?" Gaara stated in a cold tone as his remaining sand began to flow around him slowly forming a cocoon around his body.

Haku quirked her eyebrow at the scene but remained calm and watched the event unfold patiently. Deciding the mist had served its purpose Haku canceled out the jutsu and allowed visibility of the fight once more.

* * *

(As this was going on)

Baki's eyes shot open, when he saw what Gaara was planning to do. "No! That fool, he wouldn't..." Baki chocked out nervously.

Temari and Kankuro were thinking along the same lines, and their eyes were darting to a quick escape route if things got out of hand.

* * *

(Across from them)

Fu narrowed her eyes on the sand cocoon. "What the hell is he doing in there?" she asked irritably.

Naruto adjusted his shades. "I don't know but it doesn't look good." Naruto then turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan what's going on inside that shell of his?"

Hinata focused her eyes on the sand shield and she looked at it perturbed. "It's hard to tell there's a lot of chakra accumulating in there. But it looks like he's… transforming."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Transforming?" as Naruto stated this, the shell Gaara was encased in began to crack.

* * *

(On the floor)

Gaara's sand shell exploded outward and sent up sand in every direction obscuring everyone's vision.

Haku leapt backwards to avoid the shrapnel and observed the dust float ominously, before it began to settle and Gaara was revealed.

Haku's eyes widened as she watched Gaara stalk towards her, in an inhumane form.

Meanwhile everyone else were equally as shocked. Sarutobi nearly dropped his pipe out of his mouth, while the rest of the Jonin were quickly able to figure out what had happened. As for the Genin present they couldn't comprehend what they were seeing.

Gaara's body was half covered in sand revealing a monstrous drooling side accompanied with a large arm and tail. While his human half had a psychopathic grin etched on his face. Gaara observed Haku's astonished facade with glee. "**What's wrong? Does my true power frighten you?**" Gaara questioned as he took another step closer to Haku. "**Weren't you just saying that I was weak?**" He challenged as he moved in closer. "**Then show me what true power is, I want you to prove my existence!**" Gaara shouted while cackling like a maniac.

'That fool!' Orochimaru thought angrily in his disguised form. 'All of my efforts may have been for nothing because of this imbecile. The leaf will surly be on guard now that they know Gaara's a Jinchuriki!'

"You feel that?" Fu asked Naruto with a serious expression on her face, while inching towards the railing.

"Yeah there's no mistaking it" Naruto noted while adjusting his glasses. "He's just like us." Naruto says while readying himself to move in incase things got out of hand.

Anko placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder "You two need to stay back, the last thing we need are all three of you down there causing a scene."

Hinata looked at the three with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on what do you mean he's like you?" she asked curiously.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I don't wish to speak of that just now." Naruto replied simply, as he turned his attention back to the fight down below.

Without warning Gaara suddenly outstretched his monstrous arm towards Haku. Haku tried avoiding the blow, but Gaara proved much faster then he had been as his claw grazed Haku's right shoulder tearing into her flesh.

Haku gritted her teeth in pain as she stumbled to the side and grabbed her bleeding shoulder. 'His speed has increased tenfold and his power behind his blows are stronger then I imagined.' Haku thought as she observed the wound. 'This injury will make fighting even more difficult.' She summarized as she charged back into the fray.

Gaara watched carefully as Haku closed the distance between them quickly. "**Yes come to me! Make me feel alive!**" Gaara shouted in a state of euphoria, as he swung his arm sending out a barrage of sand shuriken.

Haku's dodged between the blunt projectiles with perfect efficiency, before she delivered a kick to Gaara's midsection. Gaara merely shrugged off the blow as if it was nothing and retaliated with a vicious blow curtsey of his tail.

Haku was sent flying backwards from the blow and bounced along the water's surface like a skipping stone.

"Haku-chan!" Lee shouted fearing for the girl's life.

Naruto's eyebrows shot above the rim of his glasses, at seeing the devastating blow, while Fu was gripping on to the railing tightly. And Hinata was staring at the scene fearfully.

Anko frowned at the scene but remained calm. "It'll take more then that to put our gaki down." Anko assured Naruto, Hinata, and Fu.

"**Is that all!?**" Gaara questioned while stalking his way towards Haku whom was sprawled out on her back in the water. "**Show me more!**" Gaara demanded.

Haku slowly lifted herself from the water and turned to face Gaara. Her face was slightly bruised and blood was dripping from her lip. "I won't be the one to lose here" Haku stated confidently as she began to flip through hand seals. "Ice style: Flowing Ice Rink!" Haku chanted as she shot a massive amount of freezing air towards the water flooding the arena instantly freezing it.

Gaara's legs became trapped in the ice and Haku wasted no time in attacking.

"Ice style: Ice shuriken!" Haku shouted as she slammed her foot on the ice and dozens of ice shuriken sprang from the frozen ground and sped towards Gaara.

Seeing the danger he was in Gaara pulled up his sand arm to counter the ice shuriken blocking the brunt of them, while some still managed to graze his unprotected appendages. Gaara let out a scream of pain, which caused the onlookers to look at him questionably.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Baki was becoming more and more nervous as time went on. 'Gaara's never been injured before. If this persist any longer he may go into a full possession.' Baki thought nervously. 'I may have to intervene before it gets to that point.'

* * *

(On the floor)

Gaara was breathing hard as he struggled to remain in control of the beast that was screaming in his mind for blood. "**Mother please**" Gaara muttered as he gripped his head. "**I promise you'll have her blood.**" Gaara concluded as more sand began to envelope the remaining portions of his body.

Haku didn't know what to make of Gaara's actions. 'I need to finish this now! His chakra keeps increasing, while mine is severely low. I only have one shot left.' Haku began to form a series of seals in quick succession. "Ice style: Arctic Forest!" Haku shouted as massive ice sickles began to sprout up from the frozen ground and barrel towards Gaara.

All the onlookers stared in amazement as they watched the towering ice sickles spring from the ground towards Gaara. Even Hayate had to leap to the upper levels to avoid being skewered himself.

Gaara's demonic yellow eyes widened when he saw the attack headed his way. Using his arm and tail to shield himself he braced for impact.

A loud explosion erupted when Haku's ice sickles impacted with Gaara's heavy body. Causing ice shards and sand to obscure everyone's vision.

Haku along with everyone else waited with bated breaths for the debris to settle to see what had become of Gaara.

'Please be finished' Haku thought while trying to recover her breath. 'I don't have anything left.'

Lee let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Way to go Haku-chan!" he shouted loudly. Before a tendril of sand sprang from the dust and crashed into Haku sending her flying into the far wall.

Haku choked out a bit of blood as she watched the debris settle revealing Gaara. His monstrous half was now gone and he was breathing hard, and bleeding profoundly. "I will not cease to exist" Gaara replied as he used his remaining sand to grab Haku by the ankle and hefted her into the air. "Your death will give my life meaning." Gaara stated in a crazed frenzy as he slammed Haku into the unforgiving floor.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger as he watched Gaara use Haku for a battering ram. Slamming her into the ice sickles she created relentlessly. Hinata covered her eyes and turned away from the brutality. Even Sasuke was looking at the scene in disgust. While Fu and Lee were both being restrained by their respective sensei.

"Get off me!" Fu shouted as she struggled against Anko's hold.

"You gotta calm down, I'll handle this" Anko tried assuring Fu. "Hayate call the damn match already!" Anko shouted.

Hayate leapt onto the scene instantly. "That's enough…cough…winner Gaara" Hayate stated, but Gaara did not relent his attack. His sand slowly began to creep up Haku's defenseless body encasing her in a dome of sand. Gaara grinned like a maniac.

"No Gaara that's enough release her at once!" Baki shouted, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Naruto bit down on his lip drawing blood as his glasses cracked and shattered from the chakra that was seeping from him. "I've had enough!" he shouted before leaping over the railing.

Gaara lifted up his arm, and prepared to finish off Haku. "Imploding Sand funer…" Before Gaara could finish his sentence he was suddenly pinned up against the far wall by the throat.

"Finish that line and I promise it will be the last thing you ever do." Naruto stated in a cold tone while squeezing harder on Gaara's throat. Gaara stared into Naruto's crimson eyes with a mixture of fear, and curiosity.

"You'd go this far to protect her, why?" Gaara asked in a strained voice.

Naruto turned his sights to Haku and saw that Anko, Fu, Lee, and Hinata where already working on freeing her from the sand. Naruto released Gaara's throat and he fell to the ground. "Because she's someone precious to me, and if you ever threaten the lives of those close to me again I won't hold back." Naruto stated as he walked away leaving Gaara to his own thoughts.

Gaara stared at Naruto's retreating form in confusion, before he turned to head back to the upper levels. But Hayate took the liberty of stepping in front of him. "Next time when I call a match…cough…you will stop is that understood?"

Gaara simply gave a half nod before recalling his leftover sand back to his gourd and limping away back to the upper levels.

Meanwhile Naruto, Anko, Fu, Hinata, and Lee where crowded around Haku, as some medics quickly rushed onto the scene. Haku was badly battered, but nothing appeared life threatening.

"I'm…sorry Anko-sensei…I let you guys down." Haku replied in a shaky voice.

"Don't give me that shit gaki, you did just fine." Anko reassured Haku. "No one expected your opponent to be what he is."

"Your match was most excellent Haku-chan." Lee added with a toothy grin. "I've never seen anyone's flames burn quite as bright as yours."

"Thank…you Lee-kun" Haku says with an equally bright smile.

Fu ruffled Haku's hair. "You did awesome, that arctic forest jutsu you used was badass. And don't worry I promise to pay red back tenfold for what he did to you."

"Only if I don't have that honor myself." Lee countered.

"Don't bet on it he's mine" Fu shot back.

"What about you gaki not going to vow revenge on the sand rat?" Anko questioned Naruto.

Naruto looked at Anko. "I've said my peace to him. He knows what awaits if he crosses me." Naruto replied dryly, as he moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a spare set of shades.

By this point the medics had finished prepping Haku's stretcher and lifted her onto it.

Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes, and could tell he was in turmoil with himself as the medics wheeled Haku away. His eyes held sadness, confusion, and most of all anger. Never before had she seen such anger in Naruto's eyes. Hinata slowly placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, making him look at her.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun." Hinata asked softly.

Naruto stared into Hinata's worried eyes. "I'm fine Hinata-chan." Naruto replied with a smile. "Just promise me that you'll never get hurt like that, I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen to you."

Hinata looked speechless. "I…promise." Hinata stated, with an uncertainty.

"Alright gaki's we need to move they'll be announcing the next match, and were in the way." Anko advised as she made to move back to the upper levels. Naruto, Hinata, Fu, and Lee all followed Anko back up to the second floor and waited patiently for the next match to be announced.

Hayate stepped out onto the icy floor and signaled for the next names. The names flashed across the score board for a moment before Hayate cleared his throat.

"The next match will be Shino Aburame vs…cough Dosu Kinuta."

Shino adjusted his shades and made to walk down to the arena floor.

Fu whispered into Shino's ear as he was passing them by. "He uses sound waves. Don't get to close to that right arm of his." She advised, and Shino merely nodded.

* * *

(On the Floor)

Dosu looked at his competitor with a slight unease. 'This one is the brother of Naruto Aburame, there's no doubt he'll be a challenging foe.' Dosu mused while eyeing Shino carefully.

Shino stood across from Dosu with his hands in his pockets with a stoic expression. 'My opponent already knows I use kikai to aide me in battle. But I also know his battle style as well.' Shino summarized, as Hayate stepped in between the two combatants. 'The problem is my opponent uses sound based attacks and my kikai will be highly susceptible to that form of attack. And aside from Naruto my clan has never been very big on jutsu, our taijutsu is strong but that won't help much in this fight if I can't get too close to my opponent.'

"Whenever…cough…you're ready." Hayate says as he leapt back.

Dosu wasted no time in charging towards Shino. Shino pulled out a handful of shuriken and tossed them towards Dosu in an effort to keep the Oto ninja from advancing any closer.

Dosu easily evaded the incoming shuriken and continued his pursuit.

Shino leapt backwards as his kikai began to file out of his trench coat and he summoned them to the field. "Ninja art: Wall of Insects Jutsu" Shino muttered as his kikai began to fly around him rapidly forming a dome.

Dosu tried punching his way through the dome but was thrown back from the force the insects were creating.

Shino used this time to make a clone of himself and released the dome. "Ninja art: Spindale formation." Shino's kikai barreled towards Dosu in a bizarre spiraling motion confusing Dosu.

Dosu was caught by Shino's kikai but activated his melody arm, making Shino's insects drop from his body and writhe on the floor at his feet. "Seems your bugs aren't very good with sound based attacks." Dosu replied arrogantly, while pulling back on his sleeve.

Shino along with his clone didn't respond to Dosu as they both pulled out two kunai each.

"So not in the mood to speak?" Dosu challenged, as he raced towards Shino and his clone.

Shino along with his clone raced in to meet Dosu head on causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

'That's a little reckless coming from Shino' Naruto thought as he eyed the match. 'I guess he figures it's the only way to claim victory.'

Shino charged in at Dosu with his clone directly behind him. When Shino got in range he bent down and his clone leaped frog over him and planted its foot into Dosu's gut. Dosu gritted his teeth in pain as he activated his melody arm disrupting the clone, causing it to form back into thousands of beetles.

Shino seized the opportunity to try and stab Dosu with one of his kunai only to have Dosu block it with his melody arm.

Dosu grinned "you shouldn't have gotten so close."

"And you should pay better attention to the situation you're in." Shino rebuked, as Dosu looked down at his melody arm and noticed it had been impaled by both of Shino's kunai.

"Damn you" Dosu muttered as he tried activating his melody arm to no avail.

"One should never rely solely on one method of attack." Shino replied in a matter of fact tone before backhanding Dosu.

Dosu went skidding across the ice and impacted with a large ice sickle.

"This match is over, I'll give you the chance to forfeit and withdraw."

Dosu looked down at his busted contraption angrily. "My orders are clear I have to win here." Dosu replied simply as he stood back on his feet.

Shino stuck his hands back into his pocket. "I warned you." Shino replied simply.

Dosu suddenly began to scream in agony as blood seeped through holes on his melody gauntlet. Dosu tried desperately to pull off the gauntlet wrapped around his arm, but couldn't focus through the pain.

Hayate stared at the scene in confusion, and his eyes widened when Dosu's right arm suddenly detached from his elbow and dropped to the ground. Dosu let out a deaf defying scream as he gripped what was left of his arm, to try and halt the bleeding.

Shino merely walked away from the scene with his hands buried in his pockets.

Hayate watched Shino walk away before he stared at Dosu's dismembered arm and noticed the insects crawling out of it. "Winner, Shino Aburame." Hayate says waving his arm in Shino's general direction.

The crowd was speechless as Shino casually made his way back towards the upper level. While the medics ushered their way towards Dosu to help him with the bleeding.

"Damn that gaki's more cut throat then you are." Anko piped in.

"Shino has always been overly efficient in his methods" Naruto added. "And besides since when am I even cut throat?" Naruto questioned indignantly.

"I seem to recall you showing no mercy to the Hyuga boy." Anko countered.

Naruto didn't have a retort so he remained quiet, and went back to watching the score board.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kankuro wasn't happy, fighting on ice wasn't exactly in his game plan. On top of that he knew he was at a distinct disadvantage against his foe. His puppet was better suited for fighting in heavily wooded area's, where surprise could be his ally. This was what was coursing through Kankuro's mind as he stood across from Akatsuchi.

"You're free to begin whenever…cough…you're ready." Hayate confirmed as the two fighters eyed each other.

"Let's make this a good one" Akatsuchi challenged with a huge goofy grin on his face. "It's been awhile since I've had a good brawling."

Kankuro unstrapped the bundle from his back and allowed it to drop to the ground. "Pft, I'm not here for a good time, I'm here to kick your ass." Kankuro replied cockily.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun in the process." Akatsuchi countered as he opened his mouth wide and a basketball sized boulder started to emerge from his gullet. Akatsuchi reached for the boulder and pulled it out his mouth. The boulder had a large chain anchored to it.

Kankuro smirked. "So you're going with the old ball-and-chain huh?"

Akatsuchi's answer was to start spinning the ball in chain rapidly, before he released it towards Kankuro.

Kankuro leapt away from the boulder forgoing his bundle in the process. Akatsuchi's weapon collided with a nearby ice sickle annihilating it in the process.

Kankuro gawked at the power behind Akatsuchi's blow, and made a mental note not to get hit.

Akatsuchi chuckled lightly as he continued to throw his ball and chain at Kankuro's fleeing form, before he finally managed a direct hit. The hit sent Kankuro crashing hard into the frozen ground shattering the floor underneath him.

'I doubt he'll be getting up from that.' Hayate thought as he watched the debris settle down.

When the debris settled Kankuro's body was in pieces, much to the astonishment and disgust of many people.

Akatsuchi looked at the broken form of Kankuro with a look of bewilderment. 'That's not supposed to happen.' He thought dumbly, before Kankuro's broken body suddenly reformed, and his face appeared to be peeling. "The hell" Akatsuchi thought as he rolled out of the way of the senbon Kankuro fired off at him.

The bundle that Kankuro had left behind suddenly unraveled revealing a crouched Kankuro.

"I see so it was that kind of attack." Akatsuchi stated as he pulled back his ball and chain and started to spin it.

"Tch, it'll take more then that ball in chain to do Karasu in." Kankuro shot back as he pulled Karasu in to take a defensive position in front of him. "You ready?" Kankuro challenged as Karasu opened its mouth and fired off a consecutive amount of kunai.

Akatsuchi batted away the kunai with his ball and chain, and sent the ball back towards Kankuro.

Kankuro used Karasu to shield himself from the attack, and quickly separated Karasu's body parts. Each ligament extended a blade and shot towards Akatsuchi.

Kankuro grinned as he watched his puppet blades close in on Akatsuchi. "The shows over" he replied cockily.

Akatsuchi smiled before he began to expel a golem creature from his throat that emerged in time to block the incoming blows.

Kankuro smirked "I hope you didn't think that attack was completed." Kankuro added as the head portion of his puppet emitted a purple fog.

Akatsuchi detached the golem from his mouth and leapt out of the fog, before he fell to one knee, and coughed up blood.

"Akatsuchi!" Kurotsuchi shouted from the upper levels.

"Seems you've got me" Akatsuchi choked out. "But I've also got you." He added as Kankuro felt something latch onto his ankle.

"What the hell" Kankuro shouted as he lifted his leg and noticed a random rock creature anchored to his leg.

The creature without warning exploded pelting Kankuro with rock shrapnel sending Kankuro flying through an ice sickle and landing with an audible thud on the ice.

Kankuro lay motionlessly, while Akatsuchi soon collapsed afterward.

Hayate observed the two cohabitants before he declared the match a double knockout. The medics quickly rushed onto the scene and made their way towards Akatsuchi.

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. 'This has certainly been the most impressive group of candidates I've seen in quite some time.'

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The medic ninja had carried Kankuro, and Akatsuchi away to tend to Kankuro's varying injuries, and to purge Akatsuchi of the poison.

'At least that's two potentially dangerous opponents out of the way.' Naruto thought as he watched Kankuro and Akatsuchi being carried away. His eyes then traveled back up to the score board.

Hinata gulped when she realized the score board had stopped on her name.

"Cough…will Hinata Hyuga, and Misumi Tsurugi please come down?" Hayate stated to the two competitors.

"Good luck Hinata, I'm sure you'll do fine." Kurenai offered, to her young charge.

Hinata nodded. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei." Hinata replied softly.

"Hey, keep your head up," Naruto advised. "I know you have everything you need to take this guy. So show us what you're really capable of."

Hinata steeled her nerves and made her way down to the arena floor. Hinata slowly stepped onto the slick arena floor, noting that the floor was a lot slipperier then she would have thought.

Misumi was already waiting for her on the arena floor. Although his mask hid it he was grinning beneath it confidently. "It's ashamed I have to waste my abilities on a talentless kid like yourself." Misumi stated with arrogance laced on his lips. "And here's some advice; when I catch you in my jutsu I advise you to give up."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and slid into a fighting stance. "That's presumptive considering we haven't yet fought." Hinata shot back confidently.

Misumi shrugged "you've been warned."

Hayate cleared his throat. "You're free to begin…cough…whenever you're ready."

Misumi wasted no time charging in and aimed a sloppy punch for Hinata's mid section. Hinata nimbly avoided the blow and struck out with a palm strike. Misumi snaked around the blow and retaliated with a kick of his own.

Hinata went skidding across the ice, but regained her footing quickly.

"Hehe, is that all you've got" Misumi challenged while rushing back into the fight. Misumi aimed a roundhouse kick for Hinata's head, but she easily ducked under the blow and countered with a palm strike to Misumi's thigh.

Misumi grit his teeth at the stinging pain in his thigh but remained confident. "I'm not finished just yet." He called as he fired another punch for Hinata.

Hinata pulled up her forearm to block the blow, but Misumi's arm suddenly constricted around Hinata's own arm and his other body parts followed after.

Hinata was suddenly ensnared by Misumi's apparent elastic body.

Naruto smirked. 'It's unwise to get that close to Hinata, this guy is finished.'

Misumi chuckled darkly. "I've got you now" he chorused. "Now submit to me or I'll snap this pretty little neck of yours.

Hinata observed the situation calmly with her Byakugan. 'It appears he's able to manipulate his appendages by dislocating his joints and using his chakra to control his inert ligaments that means…'

"You have three seconds to give up" Misumi cut in to Hinata's thoughts. "If you don't I won't hesitate to break your ne…"

Before Misumi could finish his phrase Hinata hit him with three quick pokes to his forearm and the arm he was using to hold Hinata's neck went limp. Hinata swiftly slid out of Misumi's grip and positioned herself in front of him before raining down blow after blow.

When Hinata finished Misumi was nothing more then a heap on the floor.

Misumi stared up at Hinata furiously. "What did you do to me" he demanded.

"I closed off your chakra points." Hinata replied simply. "Without the use of your chakra you can't manipulate your body. This match is over."

"Damn…you" Misumi muttered as he passed out.

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief as Hayate announced her as the winner.

"So two of my students will be advancing as well" Kurenai stated to Anko. "Looks like it's an even playing field."

Anko sneered, "Well we'll see whose gaki's win next round." Anko challenged.

* * *

(As this was going on)

Inseki was looking around at the remaining competition, with a bored expression. 'So there's me, two blond haired girls, that pale kid, that guy with the purple suit and that kid with the ridiculous clothing.' Inseki sighed. 'Figures I'd get stuck with all the trash. Now that Gaara looked like he would have been some fun. I wonder whose defense would have proved stronger.'

As Inseki pondered this Hayate called for Ino and Temari to enter the arena.

Temari casually made her way down while Ino hesitantly took her time.

"This will be easier then completing a D-rank mission, and probably just as boring." Temari stated haughtily to Ino, when they squared off.

"You'd better take that back you skank" Ino shot back as she glared at Temari.

Temari grinned. "Why don't you make me?" Temari challenged as she slammed her fan on to the ground, with authority.

"Enough with the witty banter…cough…now fight." Hayate ordered to the two blonds.

Ino positioned herself into a shaky fighting stance and eyed Temari.

Temari merely stood still in her place before she jabbed her thumb at her body. "Why don't you go first?" Temari offered. "I don't want this match to end too quickly." Temari added.

Ino grit her teeth. "That dose it!" She shouted as she charged straight for Temari.

Temari simply pulled up her fan to block Ino's incoming kick. Ino winced when her shin impacted with Temari's heavy fan, but quickly retaliated with a leg sweep. Temari leapt over Ino's kick and countered with one of her own sending Ino skidding across the ice.

"So is that all you got tough girl?" Temari goaded further igniting Ino's furry.

"I'm not done yet." Ino rebuked as she reached for her weapons pouch and pulled out two kunai with explosive notes attached to them.

"That'll never work, explosive notes aren't meant to be used against an opponent that's aware that you're about to use them." Shikamaru says with a yawn. "Ino's better off just throwing in the towel." He added lazily.

"You know not everyone is so easily dissuaded like you Shikamaru." Asuma countered.

Shikamaru shrugged "what ever, it's pretty much over anyway." Shikamaru replied with a disinterested look on his face.

Temari smirked as Ino launched the kunai and explosive notes towards her direction. In a blink of an eye Temari opened her fan half way and gave it one mighty swing.

The whirlwind from the fan sent the kunai and explosive notes back in Ino's direction. Ino's eyes widened as she hastily scurried out of the way but got caught by some of the explosion.

When the dust settled Ino was shakily lifting herself back up to her feet and coughing up bit's of rubble.

"Well not that this wasn't fun, but it's time to end our little game." Temari called out from directly behind Ino.

Ino whirled around but was met with a vicious blow from Temari's fan that instantly knocked her out.

"That's going to leave a nasty bruise" Asuma stated while taking a drag of his cigarette.

Shikamaru merely yawned. "Told you it was over."

Asuma shook his head before leaping over the railing to retrieve his student. "I really don't think there's a point in sending her to the infirmary. She should be awake in a matter of minutes." Asuma offered to Hayate.

Hayate shook his head in understanding before signaling for the next match. The names flashed by and when they stopped Hayate turned his attention back to the upper levels. "Can I please have…cough…Rock Lee, and Inseki Shinseinaru?"

Lee grinned like a mad man upon hearing his name called. "It's finally my turn!" Lee stated with flames burning in his eyes. "Now watch Gai-sensei I'm going to make you proud."

Gai gave Lee a thumbs up. "I'm sure you will my fierce disciple. Now show everyone how bright your flames burn!" Gai chorused unnecessarily loud.

"I will Gai-sensei!" Lee answered just as loud as Gai, before he somersaulted over the railing and landed gracefully on the ground below.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Inseki unfolded his arms and disappeared in a swirl of dust and appeared directly in front of Lee, on the bottom floor.

Hayate stepped in between the two fighters, before he eyed them both. "You two are free…cough…to begin whenever you're ready." Hayate stated as he backed up away from the two fighters.

Lee positioned himself in fighting stance and eyed Inseki carefully.

Inseki smiled which caught Lee off guard. "You know at first I was disappointed knowing I'd be facing someone not on my level, but judging by your form I can tell you're no slouch."

Lee smiled as well. "Then may this match be one to remember."

"Oh it will be" Inseki replied. "There's been too much flashy ninjutsu in these fights for my liking. I've always been more of man to man, hand to hand kind of guy myself. That's why I prefer Taijutsu over any method of fighting. And judging by how flawless your form is and the amount of weight you're carrying I know you're a Taijutsu specialist as well."

Lee's eyes widened "How could you know that all before we even started fighting?" Lee asked curiously.

Inseki smirked "I've undergone a similar training method. I can tell just by the way you move that you're hauling a hefty amount of weight." Inseki says while sliding into a Taijutsu stance of his own.

Gai's eyes widened. "That form... I've seen it before." Gai stated to no one in particularly.

Kakashi slapped his book shut, before he turned to Gai with a lazy expression. "You mean you just now noticed? Doesn't the name Shinseinaru ring any bells?"

Gai merely shrugged.

Kakashi sighed. "We've faced off against opponents from that clan back in the war against Iwa."

Gai's eyebrows narrowed. "I remember now, that's why that style looks so familiar." Gai stated before turning his attention back to the fight. 'This is bad. I've never taught Lee how to fight against an opponent like this.' Gai thought nervously.

"Well whenever you're ready" Inseki offered to Lee.

Lee narrowed his eyes as he disappeared in a blur of speed, and Inseki mimicked his actions.

The two began to clash with each other with speed too fast for most to see.

"Holy hell." Fu muttered with raised eyebrows. "I can't even see shit." Fu added as she watched the two blurs crash off each other emitting terrific force as they went.

Shikamaru watched the fight in awe. All he could make out was the ice that was shattering from the force the two fighters were creating.

"Lee's moving even faster then when he fought against Haku-san" Naruto added, as he watched Lee and Inseki battle it out.

"You mean you can keep up with their movements?" Hinata asked surprised considering she could only make out blurs.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I can, but I need to focus or I'll lose them." Naruto added.

Sasuke was also watching the fight intently. He couldn't believe he was having difficultly keeping up with the pace of the two fighters even with his Sharingan activated.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Lee was frustrated; no matter how he attacked he couldn't land a blow on Inseki. Inseki would merely block the incoming blow with perfect efficiency, and throw him off balance. But what Lee really couldn't understand was why Inseki never capitalized when he threw him off balance.

"Is that all?" Inseki challenged, while blocking an axe kick from Lee. "Why don't you remove those weights? I figure warm ups are over."

Lee grinned, while aiming a punch for Inseki's gut, but Inseki merely brushed the punch aside and for the first time in the match retaliated with a blow of his own. Lee grit his teeth when he felt the impact of Inseki's right fist cramming into his gut sending him flailing across the ice.

When Lee stopped skidding, he gripped the spot Inseki hit him tightly. "That was a very good punch" Lee replied with a toothy grin.

Inseki frowned and crossed his arms. "I want to see what you're really capable off so stop playing around and fight for real." Inseki demanded.

Lee lifted himself back to his feet and stared up a Gai.

Gai shot Lee a toothy grin before he gave him a thumbs up.

Lee nodded his understanding and pulled down, on his leg warmers revealing weights strapped to them. "Removing my weights only means I have respect for you." Lee stated as he unstrapped his weights and tossed them to the side.

A loud explosion erupted when Lee's weights hit the ground causing the onlookers to gawk in amazement.

"How the hell did he even walk with all that weight, let alone fight in it." Fu asked.

Inseki grinned. "Very impressive, now let me remove my restraints." Inseki began to remove his shirt revealing a strange contraption that looked similar to a metal straightjacket strapped to his chest.

"Inseki must really be having fun for him to remove that." Hoshi noted as she watched her student unfasten the straps that held the contraption in place.

When Inseki released the final strap he pulled off the metal contraption and it instantly snapped shut, before he casually tossed it to the side. The straightjacket hit the floor with an explosion equal to Lee's weights.

Lee watched the scene carefully. "So that thing combines weight, and resistance training?"

Inseki nodded while stretching out his stiff muscles. "That's right; it's been awhile since I've removed it. So it might take me a few minutes to adjust to my new speed so bare with me." Inseki answered as vanished from view and appeared directly behind Lee, and struck Lee with a palm thrust to the back.

Lee went skidding across the ice, but swiftly flipped to right himself and immediately had to defend from an onslaught of blows from Inseki.

'Amazing even without my weights his speed is superior to my own.' Lee thought while defending from Inseki's blows.

"If that's all your capable of there won't be any need for me to use it then." Inseki stated as he connected another punch with Lee's chin, sending him crashing into the ground.

Lee brushed away the blood from his lip and stood back up. "You'll have to put in more effort to do me in."

"Hn, I see. So you're saying it'll take a lot more then that to bang you up. Well here comes a lot more." Inseki says while shifting back into his stance.

'Gai-sensei please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but there's no other way.' Lee then crossed his arms in front of his face, and the ground beneath him began to crack.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened "I don't believe it; you mean to tell me you taught him how to open the inner gates Gai?"

"That I did" Gai replied simply. 'Though I never would have expected Lee to resort to using it anytime soon.'

Inseki stood up from his fighting stance and watched Lee carefully. 'So he knows how to unlock the power of the eight inner gates? I never would have thought I'd face someone younger then me with that ability.'

"Very well Lee, if you're pulling out your trump card I'll do the same." Inseki positioned his hands directly out in front of him and a globe of blue charka began to surround him. "Seikuken" Inseki muttered.

Meanwhile Lee's skin was turning red and his eyes had turned completely white. The ground underneath Lee was cracking from the force his body created.

"What's going on with those two?" Naruto questioned, as he watched Lee and Inseki down below. "The chakra that they're giving off is unreal."

"I don't know what that rock gaki is doing, but from the looks of it I'd say Lee is opening up the inner gates." Anko answered.

"What's that?" Fu questioned.

"The inner gates are limiters placed on the body's muscles. In order to achieve the extreme lotus one must remove those limiters." Gai answered. "As for Lee's opponent, he's activating his Seikuken. It's a blood line that allows the user to feel out an opponents' attacks and chakra as long as their within that dome of chakra he's created."

"But how would sensing chakra help him in a fight like this?" Fu asked curiously.

"It's not just that, this blood line is only effective when combined with the Shinseinaru's clan style of taijutsu. You see, a person with the Seikuken has a three-hundred and sixty degree of striking range, so anything within that dome is within their reach to hit." Gai continued. "That taijutsu is the most formidable form of defensive fighting there is. It works by redirecting an opponent's flow of power, and since they can feel out an opponents attack within the dome they don't have to rely on sight, leaving it with very few weak points."

"Not to mention that a person using the Seikuken can predict what an opponent will do by the subtle changes in the chakra flow from within the dome. So someone using strictly taijutsu will be like an open book to them." Kakashi added. "And since it doesn't' rely on vision there's no way to deceive it."

Naruto adjusted his shades. "How do you beat someone with a defense like that?"

"Ninjutsu is its only weakness." Kakashi answered. "Even genjustu would fail against it, considering genjutsu effects the five senses. But the Seikuken would disrupt any form of sound, touch, smell, and sight, and unless you can get your opponent to eat something you've made taste is a moot point."

Naruto nodded his head and turned his attention back to the fight.

Lee without warning took off at lighting speed destroying the ground in his wake. Inseki shut his eyes and waited patiently for him within his dome of chakra.

Lee delivered a devastating punch which Inseki blocked with minimal effort redirecting the force Lee's punch created away from him.

The onlooker's couldn't believe what they were witnessing, Lee couldn't even be seen. But Inseki just appeared to be standing still while his hands moved in a blur and the ground beneath him was being torn to shreds.

Kakashi watched the fight through his Sharingan, and found it hard to hide his amazement.

The entire building was shaking from the force created from Lee's powered up form. But it was doing him no good considering Inseki was redirecting his blows, all the while doing it with his eyes closed.

'That's it Lee will soon be at his limit." Kakashi stated as he moved his headband back over his eye. "He won't have anything left once that form leaves him."

Gai didn't reply he just continued to watch the fight silently praying that Lee wouldn't suffer any long lasting damage.

"I can feel your moves weakening and your speed decreasing." Inseki says. "I'm amazed that I was able to have this much fun, but I'm afraid it's over." Inseki added as he opened his eyes and caught Lee by the wrist.

Lee was sweating profoundly, and his skin had turned back to its normal complexion.

"You know Lee, I think I've gotten to know you quiet well throughout this fight, and I must say I rather like you. So let's not let this defeat ruin our friendship." Inseki replied with a smile, before he delivered a brutal strike to Lee's diaphragm.

Lee coughed up some blood before he dropped to his knees. Lee stared up at Inseki with a shaky grin. "…It was an honor to have…faced you…Inseki…Shinseinaru…" Lee stated before he passed out.

The crowd was deathly quiet when Lee had fallen over.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger. 'I need that kind of power' Sasuke thought furiously as he watched Gai follow the medic out of the arena with Lee.

Sarutobi looked at the destroyed arena in shock. 'Looks like the chunin exams played host to the fourth shinobi war. And there's still one more fight to be held.'

"Damn. To think there'd be gakis here with this kind of power." Anko stated as she shot glances between Inseki and Gaara.

Hayate stepped back onto the floor. "Well it's time for the final match…cough…you two know who you are so come forward."

Sai without a word made his way down to the arena floor, and his opponent did the same.

"Alright the final match between…cough…Sai Geijutsu and Yoroi Akado begins now."

"So you ready kid?" Yoroi asked with conceit.

Sai looked at Yoroi with an impassive face before he reached for his waist and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Is everyone here so full of self worth?" Sai muttered, as he pulled out an ink brush and started drawing on the roll of paper.

"So what you going to do draw me something?" Yoroi questioned as his hands started to glow blue.

Sai barely glanced up from what he was drawing. "I guess you have some ability after all." He stated before going back to drawing.

"You'll do well not to underestimate me you brat!" Yoroi shouted as he charged Sai.

Sai quickly pulled his hand into a seal and the drawings on his parchment literally jumped off the page. Four Ink lion like creatures sprang towards Yoroi with lighting fast agility.

"Chakra Absorption Technique!" Yoroi chanted as he drove his chakra enhanced hand into the incoming Ink lions.

The Ink lions disrupted from the blow and splashed all over Yoroi.

"Looks like your little drawings didn't do you much good." Yoroi stated as he advanced on Sai.

"To the contrary they accomplished exactly what I wanted them to." Sai countered as he pulled his hand into to hand sign. "Seal of chains" Sai muttered.

Yoroi watched with wide eyes as the ink on his body suddenly began to glow purple and he collapsed to the ground. "What did you do to me!" he demanded to know.

Sai rolled up his parchment of paper, and casually strode over to Yoroi. "I've given you the seal of chains. Right now it feels as if your entire body weighs a ton. You won't be able to move until it wears off so submit this match to me." Sai warned as he unsheathed his tanto.

Yoroi grit his teeth in anger, but muttered his surrender none the less.

Hayate cleared his throat "Very well. With that…cough…preliminary rounds have been concluded."

**Well there's chapter 26 I hope you enjoyed also I'd like to thank Lazruth for being my beta for this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and please review and until next time later. **


	27. A change in Views

**Hello to everyone reading this story. I'm glad you've stuck with me this far so here's the next chapter in your honor. I do hope you enjoy so without further ado I give you chapter 27!**

**Chapter 27: A Change in Views **

* * *

(Three days Later)

Shibi walked into the basement of the Aburame estate. This is where the Aburame's held their most guarded secrets and techniques. He quickly spotted what he was looking for among the rows and rows of sorted scrolls and documents.

Grabbing what he needed he blew the dust off it, and strapped it to his back. Shibi exited the basement leaving as quickly as he came.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto along with Fu were headed to konoha's hospital, it had been three days since the prelims ended, and Naruto had decided to take a few days off before he began his training.

Along the way Naruto recalled what transpired after the final match.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto, Fu, Sasuke, Inseki, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Sai, and Kurosutchi all stood before Sarutobi, and Hayate.

"Cough…To everyone that has managed to advance to the third round of the exams…cough…I'd like to congratulate you." Hayate stated as he eyed the surviving Genin.

Sarutobi then stepped up. "Now it's about time I explain the third exam to you all." Sarutobi piped in. "For the most part the finals will be very similar to that of the prelims we just held. Only difference is you're matches will be held for everyone to see."

Sarutobi continued. "Also I'd like you to know the main event won't be held for another month."

"Another month?" Fu interjected. "You mean we won't be doing them right now?"

Sarutobi nodded. "That's correct; you'll use this one month intermission for preparations for your up in coming matches."

"I don't understand why don't we just do it now?" Kurosutchi questioned.

"Well we'll be using this time to inform the various country lords, and shinobi leaders." Sarutboi answered. "Apart from that you'll want to use this time to prepare for your opponents that you will be facing. Up until now you've faced the unknown with all your challenges. Now you know what all your opponents are capable of dishing out, so you'll need time to hone your skills and come up with new strategies."

"But I still don't get the point." Tenten cut in. "We may know each others abilities but we can't make a game plan to fight everyone here. I mean if we don't know who were facing it's still an unknown."

"Yes that may have been the case, but the finals will not be like that." Sarutobi replied with a smirk. "In fact you'll be finding out exactly who you're facing right now." Sarutobi then gestured to Hayate.

Hayate walked forward with a box. "Each of you are to draw one slip of…cough…paper." Hayate stated as he walked up to Fu.

Fu reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper, and Hayate moved on to the rest of the Genin.

"Now I'd like all of you starting from the left to recite your number." Sarutobi ordered.

"I've got seven" Fu answered.

"I have two" Naruto added.

"Three" Sasuke stated simply.

"Six" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Four" Hinata added softly.

"Nine" Shino answered bluntly.

"One" Inseki replied with a grin.

"Twelve" Kurotsuchi read.

"Ten" Sai stated.

"Eight" Gaara replied tightly.

"It's eleven" Tenten chorused.

"Five" Temari answered.

"Very good" Hayate stated as he marked their numbers down.

"Alright Hayate please reveal to them who they will be facing in the final round." Sarutobi advised, and Hayate simply nodded.

"The first match…cough…will be Inseki Shinseinaru Vs. Naruto Aburame. The second match Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuga, the third Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara. Fourth Fu Tonbo vs Gaara, fifth match Shino Aburame vs. Sai Geijutsu, and the sixth match will be Tenten vs. Kurotsuchi.

Naruto shot a look at Inseki whom was also looking at him. 'So right off the bat me and Inseki.' Naruto thought as he tightened his fist.

Gaara turned his head slowly in Fu's direction and stared at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Fu and she glared right back.

'Figures my gakis' would be facing the toughest bastards here.' Anko thought as she eyed the chart with all the upcoming matches. 'It's probably for the best anyway.'

* * *

(End Flashback)

Upon their entry to the hospital Naruto and Fu walked up to the front desk and asked for Haku's room. The nurse pointed them in the right direction, and Naruto and Fu headed there.

When they entered Haku was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She smiled brightly when they entered.

"Naruto-kun, Fu-san it's good to see." Haku stated as she sat the book she was reading down.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah sorry we took three days to come and see you." Naruto answered as he and Fu took the two empty seats next to Haku's bed.

"There's just been a lot on our minds." Fu added.

Haku nodded thoughtfully. "Like your coming matches in the finals?" Haku questioned.

"How did you know about our coming matches?" Naruto asked.

"Anko-sensei and your mother came to see me." Haku answered. "Anko-sensei informed me on all the details of the finals."

Fu nodded. "Yeah, it's just our luck we get stuck with the two toughest bastards in this whole thing." Fu stated, although her tone proved more amused then worried.

"Speaking of which how do you two plan to prepare for your matches?" Haku asked curiously.

"Well my otosan said he was going to help prepare me for the coming matches." Naruto answered. "In fact I have to meet him today; he's quiet adamant about starting my training." Naruto finished.

"I see, and what of you Fu?"

"I'm going to be training with Anko-sensei and one of her friends; she didn't say who it was though." Fu answered simply.

"And what of Shino-san will he be training with you and your father as well?"

Naruto shook his head. "No my okaasan took Shino into the forbidden section for his training they left this morning."

"It seems each of you will be improving quiet a bit." Haku stated with a smile. "If only I wasn't confined to this bed I'd be more then willing to help in your training as well."

Fu shrugged. "Don't sweat it; you have yourself to look out for too. So stop worrying about us and focus on getting better." Fu advised.

Haku merely nodded.

"Hm I thought I'd find you gaki's here." A voice called from the open window.

Naruto, Haku, and Fu all turned around to see Jiraiya sitting on the windowsill grinning at them.

"I have to admit you're the first person to enter this room like that." Haku stated, while smiling at the sanin.

Jiraiya hopped into the room and eyed the three kids before him. "I see that sand gaki I heard about really did a number on you." Jiraiya commented on Haku's condition. "To think there's another jinchuriki participating in the chunin exams."

"Yeah he's powerful, and a lot more cruel then either me or Fu when he uses the power of his biju." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya nodded "most likely the effects of a poor sealing." Jiraiya offered. "Anyway I'm losing sight of why I came here."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Well what is it you needed Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well first to tell you that I'll be over seeing a bit of yours and Fu's training." Jiraiya answered.

"That's generous, not everyone can say they'll be getting training from a sanin." Fu says with a grin. "But why us?" Fu finished.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, signifying he was serious. "To be honest this training I'll be giving you will help the both of you harness the power of the biju's inside you more effectively." Jiraiya concluded.

Naruto simply adjusted his glasses, while Fu looked a bit more hesitant to go through with it.

"I don't know Jiraiya-sama that might prove to be too dangerous." Fu says with her head cast down.

Jiraiya sighed "don't worry kid, I promise you things won't get out of control. I'm not trying to alter your seal or anything so the training should prove somewhat safe."

"Somewhat?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Well as safe as messing with two of the most powerful demons can be." Jiraiya stated in a joking manner. "But as I was saying, don't think too hard on it, you'll be fine." Jiraiya stated as he moved back towards the window. "First thing in the morning I want the both of you to meet me at the south forest we'll begin your training then. And get well Haku." Jiraiya added before leaping out the window.

"Well it seems you two really have your work cut out for you." Haku says while picking her book back up and flipping through the pages. "You mentioned you have to meet with your father perhaps you should do that." Haku advised. "It's not polite to keep people waiting."

Naruto nodded "Yeah you're right, I should probably get going." Naruto says as he stood up from the chair and Fu followed his example. "Are you coming with me Fu-nee? I doubt my father will mind you looking in on our training today."

Fu shrugged "I don't have anything better to do, so sure."

"Get well soon Haku-san we'll drop by to see you later." Naruto promised before he headed towards the door.

"Yeah and don't worry, I promise you I'm going to thrash that sand punk in our match." Fu added with confidence.

"I'm sure you will" Haku answered. "Well until your next visit then and good luck with your training." Haku finished as she waved them off.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Naruto and Fu had arrived at the Aburame estate and headed for the back yard. Shibi had told Naruto to meet him there once he wrapped up his visit with Haku. When Naruto and Fu walked into the back yard they were surprised to find about fifteen members of the clan standing around.

Among them Shibi was there with what appeared to be a huge scroll strapped to his back. Naruto was also surprised to see Jiraiya among the crowd and he was currently hitting on a relatively young female about the age of twenty. For the most part she was silent as Jiraiya talked about things that obviously held no interest with her.

"You've arrived" Shibi stated as Naruto and Fu walked up to him. "Good for we have much to do." Shibi finished while adjusting his shades.

Naruto looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Yes otosan, but why is half the clan out here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's a momentous occasion." Shibi answered. "They simply wanted to play witness to a jutsu that hasn't been seen in our clan for over a hundred years."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Really that long, so what jutsu are you going to show the clan."

"It will not be I, but you who will be performing the jutsu."

Naruto had a look of bewilderment. "Sorry otosan but I don't know any jutsu that hasn't been used in over a hundred years." Naruto shot back.

"Please take a seat, for I have much to explain to you." Shibi ordered.

Naruto and Fu both obliged and took a seat down in the grass and Shibi did the same. At that point Jiraiya came walking up to them nursing a red spot on his cheek where he'd obviously been slapped. Jiraiya grumbled some things under his breath before he sat down next to Shibi.

"Alright Shibi-san let's just get this over with." Jiraiya says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What's going on here?" Naruto questioned, letting his confusion get the better of him.

Shibi pushed up his shades. "Listen to me Naruto for this to go faster I'd like you to only answer when I question you, and please do not interrupt understood?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"First tell me how much chakra do we offer to our colonies of kikaichu as tribute?" Shibi questioned.

"Eighty percent" Naruto answered simply.

"That's correct, for that is the reason we rely on our kikaichu as our main source in combat. With that much chakra being drained of us, we don't have the chakra to perform other jutsu yes?"

Naruto nodded "that's correct."

"But you've never had that problem right gaki?" Jiraiya interjected. "We don't have to discuss why because you already know."

Shibi cut back in "As Jiraiya-sama was saying you have never been hindered by that key weakness of our clan. That's because your chakra reserves are far greater then that of my own or any other member. You can pay the needed amount of chakra to your colony and still have more then enough to spare. It's what makes your potential as an Aburame practically limitless."

Both Naruto and Fu were listening to Shibi intently.

"If you wanted you could receive another colony, and still yield more chakra than most of our fellow clan's man. But that's not what I have planned for you." Shibi stated as he unlatched the scroll from his back and rolled it out in front of Naruto.

Naruto stared at the scroll for a moment and read the one name that was written on the scroll. "Ichiwa Aburame." Naruto read to himself, before he looked up at Shibi. "What exactly is this?"

"It's a contract, one that will allow you to bond with and control a very powerful source." Shibi answered.

"Points for being vague" Jiraiya joked, as he turned to Naruto. "To put it simple gaki it's a summoning contract."

Naruto's eyes widened "No way it's supposed to be nearly impossible to get your hands on one of these." Naruto stated as he stared at the scroll.

Shibi nodded. "This scroll has been in our clan for decades, but until now no one but you has had the chakra needed to utilize it. I'm sure you've noticed there's only one other name on the scroll Ichiwa Aburame. He was the founder of our clan, and the only Aburame who had the skill and chakra to use this jutsu to its fullest."

Naruto didn't know what to say. "This is amazing, but do you really think I have what it takes?"

"I believe you do, I have full faith in your abilities." Shibi answered.

Naruto steeled his conviction. "Tell me what do I have to do?"

"It's simple enough just bite down on your thumb and sign your name in blood." Jiraiya answered. "After that smear some blood on each of your fingertips and place it there." Jiraiya says gesturing to a spot on the scroll.

Naruto nodded and got to work on the task while Fu watched him intently.

When Naruto finished Shibi nodded approvingly and rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Naruto.

"This scroll now belongs to you, considering you are its only summoner." Shibi finished as he stood up from the grass and Naruto and Fu followed suit. Naruto strapped the scroll to his back and stared at Shibi and Jiraiya.

"Now kid I'll be showing you the required seals so pay attention I'm only doing this once." Jiraiya ran through a few hand seals at a slow pace, and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as a cloud of smoke erupted from underneath him and when it cleared Jiraiya was sitting on top of a red toad the size of a horse.

"No way" Fu muttered to herself.

"Well gaki give it a try, and let's see what happens." Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto focused his mind and prepared for the task at hand. By this point the clan members that had come to watch were gathered around Naruto and were waiting with placid expressions on their faces.

Naruto took in a deep breath and ran through the required hand seals channeling a decent amount of chakra Naruto shouted. "Summoning Jutsu!" as he slammed his hand on the ground.

A blanket of spoke erupted from the ground and slowly began to dissipate. Naruto along with the spectators waited for the smoke to clear and when it did the majority of the Aburame clan had raised eyebrows, while Jiraiya and Fu stared with opened mouths.

Sitting on the ground at Naruto's feet was a puppy sized ladybug."

"What the hell" Naruto muttered as he stared at the ladybug and the ladybug stared right back at him."

"A ladybug!" Jiraiya shouted as he erupted into a fit of laughter. "I told you Shibi-san to let him sign the toad contract instead." Jiraiya jeered.

Shibi adjusted his glasses as he eyed the ladybug carefully. "Its correct name is coccinellidae or ladybeetle." Shibi corrected Jiraiya.

Jiraiya shrugged "Whatever, I just know that thing would be lunch for any of my toads."

The ladybug began to walk around Naruto using its antennas to smell Naruto. Without warning the ladybug extended its wings and flew up and perched it's self on top of Naruto's head.

Naruto didn't know what to make of it until the ladybug actually spoke.

"So you're our new summoner?" The ladybug spoke in a voice reminiscent of an eight year old girl as it nestled into Naruto's hair. "What is your name?"

"It's Naruto Aburame" Naruto answered.

"My name is Sukushi mother told me that we haven't had a summoner in over a hundred years, and just my luck I'm the first beetle you've summoned I must be special."

"First beetle?" Naruto questioned "So I'm to assume that not all of you are ladybeetles then?"

"Of course not" Sukushi answered. "There are three families of beetle that live in our realm. First there's my family coccinellidae (ladybeetle) also there's the scarabaeidae (Rhinoceros beetle) and our leader is of the cerambycidae family (Titan beetle)" Sukushi concluded.

Naruto nodded and Fu grabbed Sukushi off the top of Naruto's head, and stared at her. "So what exactly can you do?" Fu questioned the beetle.

Sukushi moved in a matter that Fu could only assume was a shrug. "Well to be honest I'm still just a child, I don't know many attacks and the one's I do know aren't very powerful, but wait until I'm older and reach my full size."

"You're the biggest ladybeetle I've ever seen, how much bigger can you get?" Fu questioned Sukushi.

"Ask Naruto-sama to summon my mother and you will see for yourself." Sukushi stated simply as she struggled out of Fu's grip and landed back on Naruto's head. "Well Naruto-sama will you try and summon my mother?"

"I'll give it a shot, but with so many other beetles, how do I pick out one?" Naruto asked Sukushi.

"How should I know, I'm not the summoner here you are." Sukushi shot back.

"It's simple enough kid." Jiraiya piped in. "Try focusing on what you want to summon, in this case picture a much larger version of the ladybug on your head. And use as much chakra as you can" Jiraiya added.

Naruto nodded and focused as much chakra into the jutsu as he could muster. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground. A large cloud of smoke erupted completely blanketing the area. Naruto suddenly felt the sensation of being lifted high off the ground.

When the smoke cleared Naruto gawked at what he was standing on. The Aburame's Jiraiya and Fu all took a step back to get a better look at the behemoth of a beetle Naruto was standing atop.

"Holly hell" Fu muttered, as she stared up at the ladybeetle that was roughly ass tall as a three story building.

"You did it Naruto-sama, you've summoned my mother." Sukushi chorused.

"I don't believe it" the massive ladybug spoke with a voice that sounded like that of a woman in her mid forties. "It's been ages since I've been summoned, how could this have happened?"

"Hey mom take a look up here we have a new summoner!" Sukushi shouted from atop of Naruto's head.

The beetle looked up and squinted its eyes on the boy standing on her head. "Young men tell me your name." The beetle spoke in a respectful tone.

"It's Naruto Aburame." Naruto spoke as politely as he could.

"Well I'll be an Aburame, there's only been one with the power to summon us. You must be just as special as Ichiwa was." The beetle stated more to it's self then Naruto. "By the way my name is Sayuri the queen of the coccinellidae. Is there anything you needed me for?"

"Actually I was just seeing if I could summon you. But now that you're here you wouldn't mind telling me what abilities you and the other beetles posses?" Naruto asked carefully.

"That I can, we coccinellidae specialize in fire based attacks. While the scarabaeidae utilize their brute strength in combat. And our leader I won't divulge to you what he is capable of you'll have to summon him yourself for that answer." Sayuri answered.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"If that is all I'll return back to my realm, and inform the rest of the family of your presence." Sayuri stated before erupting into a cloud of smoke and disappearing.

Naruto suddenly found himself falling back down to the ground and he righted himself and landed gracefully. Naruto crouched down and wiped away the sweat from his brow. "Damn summoning Sayuri took out nearly all my chakra."

"If summoning just me and mother drained you of all your chakra, you'll have quiet some trouble trying to summon Ookii-sama." Sukushi noted.

"Who's Ookii-sama?" Naruto asked the beetle riding atop his head.

"He's our leader, and he's a lot bigger then mother." Sukushi answered.

Naruto sat down in the grass to regain his breath. "Well if he's really bigger then Sayuri I don't think I'll be summoning him anytime soon." Naruto stated as Shibi walked up towards Naruto.

"You did that fairly well, I'm proud." Shibi stated simply. "Though you still have much work to do, you're drained of chakra so we'll continue this later."

"Thanks otosan" Naruto stated as he watched the rest of the clan shoot him approving gestures, before they retired back into the house.

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back. "Good work kid. It's hard to believe you were able to summon a ladybug that big. I thought for sure you'd be working your way up for a while before you got something half as big as that."

Fu sat down next to Naruto. "That was awesome, wait till Haku, and Anko-sensei find out their going to flip. And that guy you're fighting what's his name Inseki he won't know what hit him."

"Let's just hope that's true." Naruto stated before something hit him. "Ops I can't believe I forgot.

"Forgot what?" Sukushi asked curiously.

Naruto rubbed his head bashfully. "I promised Hinata-chan I'd take her out on a date."

Fu cocked her eyebrow. "Well that was random, but how come you didn't mention it before?"

"And who's Hinata-chan, can I meet her?" Sukushi added.

Naruto stared at Sukushi for a moment. "Sure maybe Hinata-chan will find you cute or something."

"So when's the big date slugger?" Jiraiya says adding in his two cents.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know we haven't exactly made plans yet." Naruto answered.

"That's good" Shibi interjected. "The Hyuga's are very formal, and its best that you seek Hinata's father's permission to escort her out first."

Naruto paled. 'Damn just what I want a one on one with Hiashi of all people.'

"You needn't worry I'm informed he's taken an interest in you after your victory over Neji a genius among their clan." Shibi offered.

"That still doesn't make talking to the man any less nerve racking." Naruto countered.

Shibi adjusted his glasses. "It's unavoidable if you ever had any intentions on furthering your relationship with Hinata a meeting with her father was bound to happen."

Naruto sighed "You're right, and I promised Hinata-chan after all. I'll do what I have too." Naruto stated as he stood up from the grass and walked towards the house.

"Where you going?" Fu questioned as she caught up to Naruto and fell in stride with him.

"A change of clothing is in order." Naruto stated simply. "I can't meet with the head of Hyuga in what I'm wearing."

"Huh you're actually going to meet him now?" Fu questioned while following Naruto towards his room.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, there's no point in trying to put it off." Naruto answered. "That will just give me more time to think on it, I'd rather just get it over with now." Naruto finished.

* * *

(Ten Minutes later)

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror and gave himself an approving nod before he turned around and looked at Fu, whom was sitting on his bed with Sukushi resting on her lap. "So what do you think?" Naruto asked while holding out his arms to give Fu a better look.

Fu gave Naruto a quick look over. He was now dressed in white and tan formal robes. Fu shrugged. "To be honest if it weren't for the shades I'd assume a Hyuga stumbled into the Aburame estate."

"Fair enough" Naruto stated. "So what do you think Sukushi?"

"I don't like it." she replied bluntly.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Then what would you suggest I wear considering you don't like what I have on?"

Sukushi thought about it for a moment. "Well I don't wear clothes, so I don't think you should either." Sukushi offered.

Fu had to stifle a laugh at the beetles' ignorance.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Sukushi that's not how things work for humans." Naruto replied, as he headed towards his door. "Well wish me luck." Naruto added. Before Naruto walked out his door Sukushi landed on top of his head. "What are you doing Sukushi?"

"I'm coming with you." Sukushi replied simply.

Naruto grabbed Sukushi off the top of his head. "I don't think so." He says while handing Sukushi back to Fu.

"What why not?" Sukushi protested.

"I said you could meet Hinata-chan, not her father. I doubt it'll be a good impression on my part to show up with a beetle the size of a small dog riding on top of my head."

Sukushi grumbled some thing's under her breath but didn't press the matter any further.

"That's better now be good and keep Fu-nee company while I'm out. In the meantime maybe Fu-nee can take you out to meet Haku-san." Naruto suggested just as he walked out the door.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Naruto slowed his pace as he neared the Hyuga compound; he wanted nothing more then to abandon his quest and return home. But backing down from a challenge wasn't his way and he'd be damned if he started now. 'Just another challenge life has thrown my way, and I'll rise to meet it.' Naruto thought as he noticed he was only a few steps from the Hyuga front gates.

When Naruto came up to the gates he stopped in front of the guards that were stationed there.

The two Hyuga's eyed Naruto carefully before they addressed him. "Please state your business here." One of the guards ordered in a tight voice.

"My name is Naruto Aburame, and I'm here to request an audience with Hiashi-sama." Naruto replied with as much respect as he could weather.

The guard simply stared at Naruto for a moment making him feel all the more uncomfortable. "Naruto Aburame you say, well you're the one that defeated our Neji in the prelims correct?"

"That I am" Naruto answered.

"Very well, I'll escort you inside." The guard offered, but was cut off by a new voice.

"That won't be necessary I'll see to it myself."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "Hanabi?"

Hanabi nodded as she walked up to Naruto. "Yes, please follow me inside Naruto-san I'll see to it you get your audience with my father."

Naruto nodded appreciatively, before he followed Hanabi past the gates and into the Hyuga home.

Along the way many Hyuga's were shooting Naruto curious stares, as they watched Hanabi escort Naruto towards Hiashi's office.

"So tell me Naruto-san, what exactly do you wish to speak with my father for?" Hanabi asked without turning to look at Naruto. "This wouldn't have to do with my sister at all would it?" she added.

"You're sharp Hanabi" Naruto answered. "But to answer your question it does."

Hanabi smirked. "Already seeking my sister's hand in marriage?" Hanabi asked casually.

"Marriage?" Naruto asked not bothering to keep his surprise hidden.

Hanabi giggled. "I'm only kidding Naruto-san, I know it's too soon for that."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah it is, I'm only here to request permission to take Hinata-chan out for an evening."

"Well that explains why Hinata-neechan has been in such a good mood lately." Hanabi stated. "At first I believed it was because she advanced to the final round of the chunin exams, but I guess I was wrong." Hanabi then stopped in front of a door. "Well this is it, allow me to enter first to inform father of your arrival." Hanabi suggested as she knocked on the door.

"Enter" a stern voice called from the other side.

Hanabi obliged and entered Hiashi's study, a moment later she returned. "Father will see you now" Hanabi says as she stepped aside to allow Naruto to enter Hiashi's study.

Naruto took in a deep breath and steeled his conviction before entering into the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"She's adorable" Haku squealed as she observed Sukushi in Fu's arms. "To think Naruto-kun has the ability to summon something like this."

"Tell me about it." Fu stated while taking the seat next to Haku's bedside. "I mean you should have been there when Naruto-nii summoned Sayuri, she's massive."

"How big exactly was she?" Haku questioned while reaching out to take Sukushi from Fu.

"I don't know maybe about thirty feet tall, but wide as they come." Fu answered. "It's really something you have to see for yourself." Fu finished.

Haku nodded thoughtfully as she played with Sukushi. "It has been less then one day and Naruto-kun already has a trump card for his coming match. And speaking of which where exactly is Naruto-kun?"

Fu grinned. "Well that's the reason I came here, believe it or not but Naruto-nii's visiting with Hinata's father right now and requesting permission to take her out on a date."

Haku's eyes widened. "I'll be, today really has been an eventful day. But as far as I'm informed Naruto and Hiashi have never actually seen eye to eye."

"That's what makes it all the more juicy." Fu shot back. "I'm almost tempted to sneak in there and see what's going on."

"That won't be wise." Haku scolded. "The Hyuga's are gifted with unparalleled eyesight; they'd spot you before you ever crossed on to their property." Haku finished.

"Yeah you're right." Fu grumbled. "Besides it really isn't any of my business anyway." She concluded.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Naruto slowly entered into Hiashi's study. The man was sitting behind his desk scribbling down something on a piece of parchment. When he heard Naruto enter he looked up from his work and stared at Naruto with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Naruto-san please take a seat." Hiashi spoke firmly while gesturing to the seat stationed in front of his desk.

Naruto obeyed Hiashi's command and sat down in the offered seat.

Hiashi put away the piece of parchment he was working on, and laced his fingers together and stared at Naruto, for what seemed like an eternity to Naruto. "Tea?" Hiashi offered while taking the pot and pouring himself a cup.

Naruto shook his head. "No thank you Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi nodded thoughtfully as though he was silently testing Naruto. "Your manners have certainly improved since our last meeting." Hiashi stated. "It's hard to believe you're that same boy that showed me such disrespect all those years ago."

"Yes I've done a lot of growing since then, and I'd like to apologize for my actions." Naruto stated firmly.

Hiashi eyed Naruto carefully. "That won't be necessary" Hiashi cut Naruto off. "I'm not a man that holds grudges especially against kids." Hiashi took a moment before he continued. "And I'll admit what you said to me I probably deserved."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi put up his hand to silence Naruto. "Please Naruto-san let me finish. The way I treated Hinata all those years ago was surely the wrong way to go about doing things. You may have very well opened my eyes to the truth of my ways, and I'm sorry I've never taken the time to thank you for that."

Naruto at this point was speechless, as he listened in to what Hiashi had to say.

"Your presence alone was enough to not only help Hinata achieve her Byakugan, but grow as a person as well." Hiashi stated a bit mournfully. "It's hard for me to imagine where Hinata would be if she would have never met you in the hospital that day."

"I don't think I've had that much influence over Hinata-chan" Naruto countered.

"Don't be so modest, Hinata was always a shy child with no confidence to speak of." Hiashi rebuked. "That is until the day she met you. Since then I've watched her grow and reach out towards her true potential and I have you to thank for that."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He never really thought he had had such an influence over Hinata's life, and really didn't know what to make of it.

"I take it by your silence you had no idea the role you played in Hinata's development." Hiashi continued. "Not only that, but since you've defeated my nephew Neji, I've felt the hostility he directed towards the main family diminish. I've even took it upon myself to reveal to Neji the truth about his past, and I have that to thank you for as well."

Naruto had to repress a grin as he stared at Hiashi. 'Looks like I've succeed in removing the sticks from both Neji's and Hiashi's assess.' Naruto thought.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Now I know hearing me rant on about Hinata and Neji isn't the reason you've sought out my conference, so tell me what you wanted to discuss." Hiashi deadpanned.

Naruto swallowed the lump of spit in his mouth; this was what he had come for. "Hiashi-sama I know this may sound straight forward but I'd like to request your permission to escort Hinata out for an evening." Hiashi didn't speak so Naruto continued. "I promise to treat her with the upmost respect, and I'll be a complete gentleman."

Hanabi's eyebrows rose as she listened in from the outside of the door, before she started to snicker.

Hiashi merely stared at Naruto for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sure you know Naruto-san how my clan functions. We normally don't condone things such as dating, pre marriage relationships only serve to complicate matters. Arranged marriages are a common practice in the Hyuga clan, as with the Aburame's as well."

Naruto nodded. "I know that's true, but it's not unheard of for members of my clan or the Hyuga's to choose their own spouses."

"That maybe so, but you must understand that Hinata is the heiress of the clan. By her eighteenth birthday, if she hasn't chosen a suitor for herself one will be given to her. And if this evening of yours turns into something more, she'll seem unavailable to other potential suitors." Hiashi continued. "Now I'd have no problem with you seeing my daughter, if your intentions are more then living for the now."

"Please elaborate." Naruto asked.

"What I mean is; are you simply trying things out or do you someday plan to marry Hinata?" Hiashi asked with no fault in his voice.

Naruto looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "I-I don't well."

Hiashi took a swig of his tea "Please answer me truthfully Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed before he continued. "To be honest with you Hiashi-sama, I really don't understand my feelings for Hianta-chan. She's been my best friend for so long; it's what makes taking this next step so hard for me. I don't want to ruin anything we had before this but the thought of her ending up with someone else that's something I fear even more."

Hiashi nodded approvingly. "Your feelings for Hinata are deep. Confusion, jealously, uncertainty these are all ingredients that make up love." Hiashi thought with a small smile on his lips. "Reminds me of how I felt about Hinata's mother."

Naruto stared at Hiashi questionably.

"Don't think this bitter old man has never loved before." Hiashi stated in a somewhat joking manner. "But you haven't answered my question; can you see yourself marrying Hinata?"

Deep down Naruto knew the answer, his heart was taken the moment he met Hinata at the hospital. He just found it hard to admit that fact to himself, but right now wasn't the time to beat around the bush. Hiashi was a straightforward man and he wanted a straightforward answer. "That I can Hiashi-sama" Naruto answered with a much confidence as he could back his words up with. "Hinata-chan's everything I could ever ask for in a wife." Naruto finished.

Outside the room Hanabi's jaw dropped, Naruto's final line made her content with her decision to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Hiashi steeled his eyes on Naruto. "That is the answer I wished to hear from you. And your decision to come and see me before you took Hinata out has only increased my respect for you Naruto-san. So very well you have my grace to escort Hinata out, just so long as nothing inappropriate commences afterwards."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you for this opportunity Hiashi-sama." Naruto stated as he stood from his chair and bowed. "I'll take my leave now."

"Very well Naruto-san, I look forward to any further meetings I'm sure we'll have." Hiashi stated.

Naruto nodded and excused himself from Hiashi's study.

When Naruto had gone Hiashi rubbed his temples. 'That boy is as pure as the fourth himself.' Hiashi thought. 'You're certainly fortunate to have found someone like him Hinata.' Hiashi concluded as he went back to working on the parchment of paper.

Hanabi hastily scurried away from the door when she heard footsteps headed towards it. Naruto came walking out with a pleased look on his face.

"And what are you grinning for?" Hanabi questioned Naruto already knowing the answer.

Naruto smirked. "As if you don't know the answer to that."

Hanabi cocked her eyebrow trying to play the innocent role. "How exactly could I know the answer to that?"

"Nice try, but I know you were listening in." Naruto answered simply.

"How could you have known that?" Hanabi shot back irritably, while following Naruto towards the exit.

"I have my ways" Naruto answered vaguely.

Hanabi snorted "you just think you're all that don't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really, you just aren't very good at eavesdropping."

Hanabi frowned. "Hey I know how you feel about my sister, so I suggest you try and stay on my good side or I might just have a little slip of the tongue."

Naruto stopped in his tracks "You wouldn't" Naruto replied trying to hide his nervousness.

"Try me" Hanabi shot back.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled "what do you want from me?"

"I'm sure I'll come up with something" Hanabi replied in a tone that was too sweet for Naruto's liking.

"I don't like that tone." Naruto answered. "Anyway where's Hinata-chan, I need to speak with her?"

"Sorry she's out training with her sensei." Hanabi answered. "But I'll tell her you were looking for her when she comes around."

"Thanks Hanabi, but if it's not too much trouble you can go ahead and tell her that were on for Friday night, I'll come to pick her up around seven." Naruto finished as he reached the door.

"Fine" Hanabi replied with a sly smirk. "I'll do that."

Naruto nodded appreciatively before he excused himself from the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

(Konoha hospital)

Sukushi perked up her antennas when Naruto entered Haku's room. She instantly flew out of Haku's grip and landed back on Naruto's head. "About time you've returned Naruto-sama" she chorused obviously happy with Naruto's return.

"Sukushi I thought you would have returned to your realm by now." Naruto added as he stared up at the beetle nestled in his hair.

"Well I can stay as long as I have chakra, and I haven't been using any so I can stay as long as I want." Sukushi answered.

"She's quiet something" Haku interjected. "She's told us about her many accomplishments in her realm though I admit most of it sounded pretty fabricated." Haku finished.

"I bet" Naruto stated as he slouched down into the chair, and sighed tiredly.

"Long day?" Haku noted.

Naruto rubbed his face. "You have no idea." Naruto answered simply.

"Well" Fu cut in. "How'd your meeting go with that Hiashi guy?"

Naruto took a moment before he grinned. "A lot better then I could have hopped for."

Just then the door opened and Anko came strolling in, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Sukushi sitting on Naruto's head. Anko's eyes widened as she made to remove one of her sandals.

"Anko-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto asked while eyeing Anko carefully.

"Shut up gaki there's something on your head." She spoke in a whisper, while creeping up towards Naruto.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow when Anko launched for him aiming her sandal for the top of his head. Sukushi saw the approaching danger and took flight avoiding Anko's blow. Naruto wasn't as fortunate as Anko's sandal connected with his head. "Ouch damn it!" Naruto grumbled as he held on to his throbbing head.

Anko wasted no time in continuing her pursuit after Sukushi. "Get back here you disgusting bug." Anko shouted as she chased after Sukushi who was flying around the room frantically.

Fu launched herself into the air and caught Sukushi and held her away from Anko. "Anko-sensei stop." Fu demanded. "This is Sukushi one of Naruto-nii's summons." She finished.

Anko stopped her advance, as she stared back in forth between Naruto and Sukushi. "That thing is a summon?" Anko asked with disbelief.

"Yes I am you crazy lady!" Sukushi shouted from Fu's arms. "And I'm not a thing I'm a ladybeetle with a name."

Anko snorted as she slipped her sandal back on. "You got a lot of explaining to do." Anko says rounding on Naruto whom was still nursing the bump on his head.

Naruto sighed as he began to recite the entire day to Anko.

* * *

(Iwagakure)

"It's almost as if you whippersnappers have forgotten why I sent you to the leaf village in the first place." Onoki scolded the team in front of him.

"Please forgive my team Tsuchikage-sama" Hoshi explained. "The target proved stronger, then originally expected."

"Hn, your team is comprised of three of our most talented youngsters." Onoki countered. "Are you telling me the three of them couldn't take down one lone genin?"

"An opportunity for all three to engage him in combat hasn't yet presented itself." Hoshi offered. "Only Kurotsuchi has had the opportunity to fight with the Aburame."

"I see and judging by your failure to bring him back here or eliminate him, I'm to assume you lost in this bout?" Onoki questioned.

Kurotsuchi stiffened. "That's not the case old man, if it wasn't for his teammate I would have done him in."

Hoshi glared at Kurotsuchi. "Show your kage proper respect." Hoshi scolded.

Kurotsuchi sighed. "Forgive me Tsuchikage-sama, but I really don't understand this mission at all."

"Kurotsuchi!" Hoshi started, but was silenced by Onoki.

"No allow her to finish I'd like to hear what she has to say to an old man." Onoki cut in. "Please continue."

"Like I was saying why do you have such an interest with the Aburame. As far as I know he seems like a generally good guy. He hasn't done anything that warrants his elimination in my opinion. And if this goes south were looking at another war with Konoha." Kurotsuchi finished.

Inseki cocked his eyebrow, but didn't say anything on the matter, while Akatsuchi nodded his head silently agreeing with Kurotsuchi's statement.

"What exactly is this Kurotsuchi, I know a hot head like you can't be developing feelings for this boy." Onoki challenged.

"Of course not" Kurotsuchi shot back. "I'm just against unnecessary blood shed."

Onoki pondered on this for a moment before he spoke up. "You children do not know your place." Onoki countered. "I'm merely taking precautions, to establish our place in this world."

"I don't understand." Kurotsuchi added. "You speak as if the Aburame could be a deciding factor an in upcoming war or something."

Onoki laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on his desk. "It seems you will never be at peace until I divulge the reasoning behind this mission." Onoki stated gaining all three genin's attention. "Very well, it's about that boy's heritage and what that could possibly ensue once he's been properly trained."

"Elaborate sir" Inseki piped in.

Onoki shut his eyes for a moment as if he were deep in thought. "That Aburame is no Aburame like he claims to be." Onoki answered, causing Inseki, and Kurotsuchi to raise their eyebrows. "Blond hair, blue eyes his age mannerisms, personality it all leads to one conclusion."

"And what's that?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

"He's in fact the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan." Onoki answered with no doubt in his voice. "The son of Minato himself."

"That's impossible" Inseki challenged.

"Is it?" Onoki shot back. "I'll be the first to admit I had my doubts as well, but being our most hated enemy I've always kept tabs on Minato. That sneaky bastard may have been able to pull one over his own people but not me." Onoki stated taking pride in his own cunning. "Minato's battle with kyubi is no secret by any means. But most know those wretched beast can't be defeated by mortals. Meaning Minato sealed the damn thing."

"But what does that have to do with Aburame" Inseki questioned.

"Everything" Onoki replied bluntly. "I have reasoning to believe Minato sealed the kyubi into his own child."

"It's still too hard to believe" Kurotsuchi added.

"Be that as it may it's the truth. I've had a numerous amount of information gathered on the Aburame clan, and none of them wield the amount of chakra this boy has. Summoning massive amounts of clones fighting in an unorthodox method in comparison to the rest of his clan members. Not to mention the blond hair doesn't do him any favors of hiding who he really is."

When Onoki finished Inseki had a shit eating grin etched on his face. 'So Naruto's really a Namikaze, this is perfect I'll get to test my limits and see what I'm truly capable of.' Inseki thought.

"Now do you understand why I've assigned this mission? If that boy turns out anything like his biological father he'll be another unstoppable force. It's best we nip this threat in the bud." Onoki finished allowing what he said to soak in.

Kurotsuchi was the first to speak up. "This is bullshit." She muttered.

Onoki cocked his eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Onoki asked in a hardened voice.

"I said this is bullshit, why are we shaming ourselves further?" Kurotsuchi stated tightly. "Does honor mean anything to us anymore, or will we be forever the village that relies on underhanded tactics to prevail."

"Kurotsuchi enough!" Hoshi warned.

"Have we've fallen so low, that were aiming to take the life of someone based on a what if!?" Kurotsuchi shouted. "This is beneath us; this is beneath you Tsuchikage-sama!"

Onoki sighed. "You kids just don't understand."

"No sir I understand perfectly. I get it you're preparing for the worst case scenario. But why should there be a worst case scenario in the first place? Konoha hasn't been our enemy in thirteen years. As far as I know they've tried to reestablish peace with us, but you've always stopped their advances. And for what a grudge you hold against a dead man this is insane."

Both Inseki and Akasutchi were staring at Kurotsuchi in awe. Never before had they seen the girl deliver such an outburst, and to their kage of all people.

Hoshi put her hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder. "I think you've said enough Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi shrugged off Hoshi's hand and walked a distance away folding her arms.

Onoki simply stared at Kurotsuchi for a moment before he slouched deep down into his chair. "To think I'd be scolded by a child and my granddaughter no less." Onoki stated while rubbing his temples. "Perhaps I have been a pigheaded old fool after all." Onoki finished with a slight grin. "Very well I'm scrapping the mission."

Hoshi's eyes widened. "Tsuchikage-sama, surely you don't have to…"

"No" Onoki cut off Hoshi. "My granddaughter is right, this is beneath us. It's about time I've returned Iwagakure to its former glory. And refortifying our previous bonds with the leaf is a good place to start. It's about time I let old hatreds die. Although I still intend for Inseki and Kurotsuchi to fight in the finals, but your mission pertaining to the Aburame has come to an end."

Kurotsuchi grinned, while Inseki face remained the same. It didn't matter to him one way or the other, either way he was going to fight with Naruto and he'd be damned if he didn't put his all into it.

"Also I think I'll be attending as well, it'll be nice to see you young whelps pound the hell out of each other." Onoki added. "Just so long as these blasted hips allow me to make the journey to Konoha." He grumbled.

* * *

(Later that Night)

Hinata dragged herself into the Hyuga estate. She was more then beat from her intensive training with Kurenai. Along the way to her room she passed by her father whom gave her an uncharacteristically bright smile.

"How was your training?" Hiashi asked.

"Training went well father, Kurenai-sensei says I'm improving greatly." Hinata answered.

Hiashi nodded approvingly. "That's good to hear, but tomorrow I'll be over seeing your training. You've yet to master the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms technique and your rotation needs work." Hiashi stated.

Hinata bowed "Yes father, I understand."

Hiashi merely nodded his head as he walked away.

Once Hiashi had gone Hinata continued on her path towards her room. When she got there she was surprised to find Hanabi sitting alone in her room reading a book. "Hanabi what's the meaning of this?" Hinata asked curiously.

Hanabi sprang up from Hinata's bed with a grin plastered on her face. "We'll it's about time you've come home, I've been waiting on you all day."

Hinata went to remove her jacket. "Is that so; is there something you needed from me?"

"Just to deliver a message for Naruto-san." Hanabi replied plainly.

Hinata's heart fluttered. "Naruto-kun was here, what did he say?"

Hanabi shrugged. "You know a little of this a little of that."

"Hanabi, please just tell me what he said." Hinata pleaded.

"You're no fun at all." Hanabi replied irritably. "Well anyway he just says you guys are on for Friday night around seven." Hanabi answered casually.

Hinata's face tinted red, and Hanabi shook her head as she made to exit Hinata's door. "It's beyond me how Naruto-san considers you wife material." Hanabi stated before she was fully out the door. Making Hinata's eyes bulge.

"N-Naruto-kun said that?" Hinata asked quietly.

Hanabi cocked her eyebrow. "Said what?" she replied with a sly grin before shutting the door behind her.

**Finally I'm finished. It feels like this story has revolved around fighting for so long that I actually had trouble getting back into writing a chapter that didn't involve any. Anyway let me know what you thought about the chapter and especially my choice with Naruto's summons. I have to admit I was quiet hesitant with my choice but I came to rather like it, I mean let's face it toads and bugs just don't mix and I thought that would go against Naruto's character. Also I have to admit I'm pretty ticked off after reading what Torune was capable of; I mean damn nano sized bugs genius why couldn't I have thought of that. Anyway please review and until next time later.**


	28. Inside the Seal

**I didn't actually expect to be finished with this chapter this week oh well I'm sure you guys don't mind I guess you can consider this my present to all of you. To be honest this chapter will only deal with a couple of things that will be important to the story, so just think of it as a filler chapter. So without further ado chapter 28!**

**Chapter 28: Inside the Seal **

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed no matter how hard he seemed to try he just couldn't fall asleep. He felt like a small child on Christmas Eve. Except his restlessness wasn't brought on by eagerness to open up a batch of presents, but the nervousness of his up and coming date with Hinata.

His time had dwindled into mere hours, as he looked at his beside clock that read two thirty A.M. Hell it was already Friday and the sleep he surly wasn't going to receive would not lead him off to a good start.

Naruto sighed as he tried to make himself a bit more comfortable in his bed. 'This is ridiculous' Naruto berated himself. 'I've known Hinata-chan for years how am I actually nervous about spending time with her?' Naruto thought as he wrenched the covers off his body. "Perhaps some fresh air will do me some good" Naruto stated to himself.

Naruto slipped on a house coat and opened up his window. He didn't want to alert anyone of his leaving so he opted to go this way. As silently as he could Naruto leapt out the window into the welcoming feel of the cool night air.

A few minutes later Naruto had already put a good distance between himself and the Aburame estate. He had to admit he always rather did enjoy walking Konoha's streets in the middle of the night. It was peaceful then considering any sane villager apart from village patrol would be off the streets at two in the morning. This allowed him to feel normal for once in his life, to know what it felt like to walk the streets and not be glared at.

When Naruto had gotten towards the center of the town he could already make out where preparations were being made for the upcoming festival. Stands were already set up and game booths and other attractions were in the process of being completed.

Naruto grinned at the sight the timing really couldn't have been more perfect. As the week passed him by he had mulled over what exactly he planned to do with Hinata. But as fate would have it lady luck seemed to want to play her hand in Naruto's life, and Naruto had learned of the festival that would be taking place for a week straight. The best part about it all was the fact the festivals opening night started the very Friday he intended to take Hinata out.

As Naruto traversed the streets his mind began to wander to things that had happened throughout the week. The first thing he recalled was his and Fu's first meeting with the self proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya.

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto and Fu had made their way to the south forest as instructed by Jiraiya. It was extremely early in the morning and neither Naruto nor Fu were thrilled about waking up so early to meet with the old man.

When they arrived at a suitable clearing they opted to wait on the sanin there. It would be an hour later before Jiraiya finally showed up, but he wasn't alone once he arrived.

"Morning there gaki's" Jiraiya called as he entered the clearing, with a man dressed an Anbu attire.

Naruto and Fu eyed the man accompanied with Jiraiya carefully. Fu being as brash as she was, was the first to voice her opinion. "Who's this guy Jiraiya-sama?" she asked bluntly while staring at the man wearing a cat mask.

"His name is Tenzo, and he'll be assisting me with your training." Jiraiya answered. "Just think of him as damage control, he's here to make sure things don't get out of hand." Jiraiya finished.

Naruto adjusted his glasses before he spoke. "So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraiya placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Good question gaki. As you know I want to work on the control you two have on your tailed beast." Jiraiya continued. "As you've seen before with the sand kid it's possible to call upon the power of your biju without being in mortal danger or enraged first and that's what were here to work on." Jiraiya concluded.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Fu interjected. "I don't know the first place to even start."

"That's what I'm here for" Jiraiya stated. "First thing we need to work on is communication between you and your tenants." Jiraiya stated while pulling out a scroll and unrolling it. "First things first I don't plan to alter your seals, because that could prove dangerous. But I will be adding a seal over your old one's, if all goes well it should make it a lot easier to converse with your biju."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I want to become that bastards pal." Fu shot back not at all thrilled with the prospect of talking with her biju. "He's a murderess bastard that I want no part of."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes on Fu and spoke to her in an even tone. "You have no choice, this is the best decision for both of you." Fu actually took a step back; she hadn't really thought the old man was capable of using a harsh tone. "This is the only way you and Naruto can assert some level of control, or do you prefer the alternative?"

"And what's the alternative?" Fu questioned.

Jiraiya sighed. "If either of you two happen to blow your stacks it could prove disastrous, that's why we have to work on your control as soon as possible." Jiraiya continued. "Your body's are still underdeveloped, and that limits the amount of chakra you're able to draw upon. And that's exactly why this can work in our favor, if we begin your training now we run less risk. I'm sure the both of you have noticed the more chakra you call from your biju the more influenced you become. Now think what would happen if we waited until your body's matured and more chakra was allowed to poor through your seals. You'd lose control and then we'll have a real situation on our hands." Jiraiya finished allowing the information to sink in.

Naruto's face was placid while Fu looked down in shame, before she spoke up. "Fine so what do you want us to do?"

Jiraiya nodded. "We'll do this one at a time starting with you Fu." Fu nodded her understanding. "First off where is your seal located?" Jiraiya questioned as he got to work on unsealing the contents in the scroll he pulled out.

Fu grumbled she wasn't too excited about showing her seal to Jiraiya. With reluctance Fu removed the bag from her back and dropped it onto the ground. Jiraiya eyed her carefully as she turned around so she was facing away from them. Fu gingerly lifted up her shirt and chainmail under armor and pulled it over her head. Naruto turned away so he wasn't staring at Fu's bare back.

Fu placed her hand in a hand seal and channeled a bit of chakra. In an instant an elaborate seal appeared between Fu's shoulder blades. Jiraiya walked up to Fu and knelt down so he could get a look at her seal.

"I see" Jiraiya stated as he observed the seal. "Alright kid have a seat down over there" Jiraiya pointed to a spot in the clearing.

Fu folded her arms over her breast to not give any wandering eyes a peek, and she sat down cross legged in the spot Jiraiya had directed her to sit. Jiraiya had then grabbed the utensils he had unsealed from the scroll and crouched behind Fu.

"This is going to be quite cold kid." Jiraiya warned as he dipped a brush into some black ink and started drawing seal marks around Fu's seal.

Fu shuddered from the cold ink but otherwise remained unaffected. When Jiraiya finished he observed his work with a critical eye. Figuring he had done a fair enough job he called out to Tenzo.

Tenzo without a word walked over towards Jiraiya and Fu and sat down in the grass. Flipping through some lighting fast hand seals nine pillars of wood erupted from the ground around Fu. Fu looked around at the strange pillars but didn't question what was going on.

"Good work Tenzo" Jiraiya stated as he placed a piece of paper with a seal written on it onto Fu's forehead. 'This will add an extra level of protection.' Jiraiya thought to himself. 'Without the First Hokage's necklace Tenzo's abilities to repress a biju's chakra won't be nearly as effective.'

"Prepare yourself kid this might sting a bit." Jiraiya warned as he began to flip through numerous hand seals. Fu braced herself for what was to come when Jiraiya slammed his open palm onto Fu's seal.

Fu screamed in pain and the seals that Jiraiya had drawn around her seal began to twirl and glow. A moment later Fu's seal had been layered with another seal surrounding the old one. Fu slouched over and her eyes went blank.

Jiraiya stood up and moved away from Fu and stood next to Naruto and Tenzo remained where he was keeping the pillars up.

Naruto gave Jiraiya a questioning look as he spoke. "What exactly is going on?" Naruto questioned. "Fu looks comatose."

"Just wait, you'll have your turn as well" Jiraiya replied simply.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Fu stirred and looked around where she was tiredly. She was in a forest with abnormally large trees. She felt weak as she rose to her feet. 'Not this place' she muttered while observing the forest.

"**My my**" a chillingly cold voice called from the depths of the forest. "**My warden has actually graced me with her presence.**" The voice called out in a mocking tone.

Fu narrowed her eyes on the spot where she knew the voice was coming from. "I'm not in the mood for games so get your ass out here." Fu demanded.

The voice let out a dark chuckle, and Fu could actually feel the vibrations on the ground when the creature began to crawl out from the canopy of a massive tree. "**You've always been a rude one haven't you little girl?**" The voice questioned as it came into full view.

Fu watched as a gargantuan beetle emerged from the canopy. The beetle had chains wrapped around each of its limbs along with its six wings and one tail. Each chain was anchored to a tree limb not giving the massive beetle much leeway.

Fu smirked "I like that look" Fu mocked "Those chains suit you well."

The beetle tried to lash out at Fu but the chains held the beetle at bay. "**If only I weren't constricted by these damn chains!**" The Kabutomushi hissed in anger. "**I would crush you for your insolence.**"

Fu shrugged. "Be that as it may you don't have a damn say in the matter. So I'd suggest you just get used to it." Fu replied simply.

The Kabutomushi stared at Fu with what she could only assume was contempt before it settled back down. "**Tell me girl what has happened to your seal I can sense there's been a disturbance with it.**" The Kabutomushi questioned.

Fu shot the biju a questioning look. "You mean you don't know? I thought you always knew what was going on in the outside world through me."

"**Don't be foolish**" The Kabutomushi countered. "**Your seal doesn't allow me to communicate with you directly or the outside world. I can only assert my influence if you let me or you're enraged or in a high amount of danger. Only then does your seal weaken and allow my chakra to seep through.**" The Kabutomushi stated before continuing. "**But it appears what ever has happened to your seal has given me the ability to see the outside world through your eyes.**"

Fu's eyes widened when realization hit her. 'So that's what that seal does, it allows this bastard to see outside this forest.' Fu thought while keeping a close eye on the beetle.

If the Kabutomushi was capable of making facial expressions he surly would have been grinning. "**I can tell this new arrangement makes you nervous, but you needn't worry.**" The Kabutomushi announced. "**In fact I believe we can both benefit from this.**"

"How so?" Fu asked, not liking the beetle's tone of voice.

"**It's simple; I can serve to better protect you ultimately protecting myself with this arrangement. There's always a chance of you dying in battle before I get the chance to lend you my chakra. But now that I'm aware of the outside world I can lend you my powers at a moments notice if you allow me.**" The Kabutomushi finished.

"And just why the hell would a bastard like you want to do that?" Fu questioned. "Just what is in it for you?"

"**Foolish girl haven't I already told you? My life is directly linked to your own, and living in this forsaken forest beats death.**" He answered. "**Besides lending you my chakra is the only form of entertainment I get out of my existence anymore.**"

Fu thought about it for a moment the Kabutomushi had brought up some valid points even if they were selfish on his part. But could she trust the damn thing not to betray her. "How do I know you won't try and control me if I allow you to grant me chakra?"

"**That all depends on you not me.**" The Kabutomushi answered plainly."**As long as you remain in control of your emotions the seal limits how much chakra I can grant you. As of now one tail and two wings are what you're fully capable of controlling. If your emotions slip your seal weakens and I can push out more chakra. And I won't lie to you if you go past that amount I will gain control and do what ever I please.**"

Fu glared at the Kabutomushi. "You really are a despicable creature. But at least you're honest with your motives." Fu bawled her hands into fist. "Very well I'll accept this arrangement, but I'll warn you try anything funny and I'll have Jiraiya-sama remove the new seal and its back to the darkness with you understood?"

The Kabutomushi merely chuckled. "**Very well master**" It stated in a tone brimming with sarcasm. "**I'll accept your terms.** **When ever you need my powers just ask, and you'll have them.**"

Fu nodded as the world around her began to shimmer away and before she knew it she was back in the real world sprawled out across the ground. When Fu regained her wits she noticed Naruto's trench coat had been draped over her, and she looked around with bleary eyes. "Damn feels like I just got hit in the head by Lee" Fu grumbled as she nursed her throbbing headache.

Naruto wasted no time in going to check on Fu. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. "When Jiraiya-sama placed that seal on you, you kind of went comatose on us, so what exactly happened?" Naruto continued as he passed Fu her chainmail and shirt.

Fu shook away the cobwebs from her mind as she slipped her chainmail and shirt back on. "I had a conversation with the monster inside me." Fu answered without any fault in her voice. Jiraiya stepped forward and eyed Fu.

"Am I to assume you've come up with some kind of agreement with the seven tails then?" he questioned.

Fu nodded. "Yeah, he says I can call upon his charka when ever I need to. I just have to well…ask" Fu trailed off.

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully. "I see, in that case take a step back Naruto I'd like to see this for myself." Jiraiya advised, and Naruto did what he was told.

Jiraiya removed the seal he'd placed on Fu's head and took a few steps back as well. "Ok kid let's see what you've got."

Fu sighed as she stood from the grass. 'I know you heard him so what are you waiting for?' Fu thought as she heard a faint laughing echoing in her mind.

A moment later the hairs on Jiraiya's and Naruto's neck began to stand on end as green chakra began to emit from Fu's body. The wind around her whipped violently knocking Naruto to his rear while Jiraiya remained firm. Slowly the green chakra began to envelope Fu until it formed a mass around her body and one long tail extended from it.

When the wind died down Naruto lifted himself back to a standing position and observed Fu. Naruto was taken aback by how much chakra Fu was creating, it dwarfed the amount of chakra Gaara's had demonstrated in comparison.

Meanwhile Fu was amazed herself. The power was at her complete control and she didn't feel tainted by it. She felt like she could take on anyone that challenged her and she wasn't even using what she was fully capable of. The grin that split her face would put Anko to shame on her best day.

Fu was brought out of her musings by the sound of Jiraiya's voice. "Very good Fu, now let's see if you can make the chakra recede." Jiraiya ordered.

Fu nodded and took in a deep breath and the chakra began to dissipate as quickly as it had come. A moment later Fu stood where she was panting and sweating a bit.

"Excellent" Jiraiya stated. "You have much more control then I would have thought." Jiraiya then turned his attention to Tenzo. "So how you holding up over there Tenzo?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I'm fine Jiraiya-sama" Tenzo answered. "I didn't need to repress any of her chakra so I'm still in perfect shape." He concluded.

"That's good; I assume things might me a bit different with Naruto. So we'll need you at top strength." Jiraiya finished. "Your work for today is over Fu you've done remarkably well."

Fu nodded her understanding and walked a distance away and propped herself against a tree.

"Ok gaki" Jiraiya stated as he turned his attention back to Naruto. "It's your turn so lose the shirt so I can get a look at that seal." Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto obliged and removed his shirt. He placed his hand into a hand seal and focused his chakra. As he did this a seal with a swirl design appeared on his stomach. Jiraiya crouched down and ran his hand across the seal as he observed it intently.

Jiraiya was taken aback by the flawlessness of Naruto's seal. He'd actually forgotten how well designed Naruto's seal was made. 'Seems I'll have to give Naruto a somewhat different seal then the one I've given Fu, his seal although similar to Fu's has a lot more fail safes. It'll be harder to place a seal over this one without drawing any negative effects.' Jiraiya thought as he instructed Naruto to take a seat and the grass and he began to draw seals around Naruto's existing one.

Jiraiya placed another paper seal on Naruto's forehead and stared at him carefully. "Alright kid you ready for this?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto merely nodded, before Jiraiya drove his open palm onto Naruto's seal and his world went black.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Naruto sighed to himself as he turned on his heels and began to head back towards the Aburame estate. Why couldn't his meeting with his tenant had gone as smoothly as Fu had explained hers?

Of course the Kyubi just had to be a pompous bastard that didn't want to take orders from anyone. The damn thing took forever to cave into Naruto's proposal. Naruto was sure if the Kyubi was placed inside a prison that he felt at home in like Fu's biju he would have simply denied Naruto easier and more controlled access to his chakra just to spite him.

But as fate would have it Kyubi's tiny prison cell in comparison to his size. Left the beast thirsting for more then what his cell offered to him. And the Kyubi eventually accepted the new arrangement Naruto's cover seal provided.

When Naruto returned home he crawled back into his bed. The walk he had taken was exactly what he needed. His mind was clear and he felt completely drained, sleep claimed him almost instantaneously when he shut his eyes.

* * *

(Some hours later)

The suns bright rays shined through Naruto's window rousing him from his peaceful sleep. He cursed mentally as he realized there was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep, so he reluctantly pried himself from his bed.

To his surprise he felt more refreshed then he thought he would. Even without a full night worth of sleep he felt more then fully rested. Naruto simply shrugged as he chalked it up as just being part of the Kyubi's influence.

Naruto was suddenly made aware of someone's presence in the court yard, when the sound of grunts and shouts rang throughout his ears. Taking a peek outside his window he wasn't surprised to see Haku in the court yard training. Ever since she had been released from the hospital she was determined to make herself stronger. But what had actually surprised Naruto were the two people training with her.

The bowl cut and green spandex suit could only belong to two people in the entire village, and it definitely wasn't Gai. The second occupant's bright pink hair set her apart from the norm as well. 'So Lee's and Sakura have come over to train with Haku' Naruto thought as he made to prepare himself for the day.

When Naruto finished getting dressed, he bit his thumb and ran through a few hand seals, and slammed his palm on the ground. After the smoke had gone Sukushi stood in its place.

"Naruto-sama!" She squealed as she latched onto Naruto's head.

Naruto had to admit he had taken quite a liking to the small beetle and decided that she would become his primary summon. After all it made sense in his mind Sukushi was still very young and they both would learn and grow together making their bonds with each other all the stronger.

"Good to see you Sukushi" Naruto stated as he made to exit his home and meet with Haku, Lee, and Sakura down in the courtyard. "Sorry about not summoning you for a couple of days, but I've been busy you know."

Sukushi crossed her two front limbs over one another signifying her annoyance. "To busy for me that is." She shot back with forced hurt in her voice.

Naruto shook his head. "I know I promised you that you'd be my primary summon, but I still had to make time to meet with some of the other beetles." Naruto tried apologizing. "But it would be completely unfair to the rest of the beetles if I showed you complete favoritism."

Sukushi scoffed. "Those other beetles ain't got nothing on me." She retorted, with haughtiness in her tone.

Naruto sighed. "Now you're just getting cocky Sukushi." Naruto scolded. "I mean just yesterday I summoned a rhinoceros's beetle that was able to uproot a tree without breaking a sweat."

Sukushi shrugged. "If you would have summoned me I could have just burned it down, if it were in your way." Sukushi replied easily.

"You know somehow I think you're missing the point." Naruto countered as he entered into the courtyard.

Haku and Sakura both stopped their exchange of fist when they noticed Naruto had come out. Lee shot Naruto a bright toothy grin as he stepped away from where he was observing the two girls go at it.

"Naruto-san!" Lee chorused. "It's great to see you on this fine day. Me, Haku-chan, and Sakura-san were merely strengthening our flames of youth!" Lee boasted loudly.

Naruto grimaced at Lee's loud introduction. "Easy Lee it's a bit early to be this spirited." Naruto rebuked as he came to a stop in front of Haku, Sakura and Lee.

"Naruto-kun" Haku spoke up. "My apologies if it were our actions that awakened you from your sleep." Haku stated sincerely.

Naruto dismissed Haku's apology. "Its fine I feel well rested anyhow." Naruto offered. "On a further and more important note what exactly is going on here?" Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow in Sakura's direction.

Sakura had the decency to look bashful as Naruto stared at her with what she could only assume was a scrutinizing stare from behind his shades. "Well…" Sakura started and Naruto gave her his full attention. "Its just I've been doing a lot of thinking before and after the prelims."

Haku and Lee already knew the story considering Sakura had explained to them earlier why she sought them out for training. But Naruto found himself quite intrigued with what Sakura had to say and he tilted his shades and listened intently.

Sakura sighed speaking to Naruto had never come easy to her considering they were never on the best of terms with each other. But she figured it had to be done and she continued. "I've been a fool" Sakura stated bluntly while casting her head down. "After what happened during the forest of death, I really started to assess my usefulness and skill as a ninja." Sakura stated mournfully. "And truth be told I had to admit to myself I'm lacking, and there's no one to blame but myself" Sakura concluded.

Naruto remained quiet so Sakura pressed on. "During the second exam, if it hadn't been for you and your team who knows what could have happened out there. You guys not only saved my team from that insane snake kunoichi, but from the group of sound weirdoes too. Watching how you guys performed has given me a glimpse of what I should be striving to become." Sakura added while a shimmer of determination burned in her eyes. "And fighting with Tenten only cemented the fact that I'm too weak, how can I ever hope to be of any use to my team when all I do is hide in the background and let other people fight my battles for me?"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. He always knew Sakura had potential to be something great, but it was ultimately up to her to take the steps in that direction. And by the words Sakura was expressing to him he figured she knew this as well.

"That's why I've decided to get serious." Sakura continued. "For too long I've had my priorities completely wrong."

"When you say priorities I'm to assume you mean Sasuke?" Naruto interjected.

Sakura took a moment to answer. "Yes I've realized all the time I've spent trying to get Sasuke to notice me, I could have utilized on more important things." Sakura stated quietly, and Naruto could sense her own doubt in her words. "But no more, if Sasuke-kun can't see me for who I am perhaps it's best that I drop this silly fantasy of being with him." Sakura commented trying to convince herself of the words she spoke, more so then Naruto himself.

Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "I can tell you've done quiet a bit of maturing from our academy days." Naruto commented. "Never before could I have imagined you speaking the words you're speaking now."

Sukushi nodded as well. "Though I don't really know what's going on, I gotta say I think I like this girl." Sukushi offered. "She has a fire in her eyes that remind me of myself."

Sakura for the first time took notice of Sukushi sitting on top of Naruto's head. "T-that t-thing just spoke!" Sakura shouted while pointing an excusing finger at Sukushi.

Naruto nodded "yeah she does that sometimes" Naruto stated simply. "But anyway I'm glad you've decided to try and improve yourself. But don't you think you should have brought this up to your sensei? After all Haku-san and Lee are just genin like the rest of us there's only so much you can learn from them."

Sakura cast her head down once more. "Yes I originally wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei about this, but as soon the prelims were over he took off somewhere with Sasuke-kun and I haven't seen him since."

Naruto adjusted his glasses. "I see, your sensei must be preparing Sasuke for the final round of the chunin exams." Naruto summarized. "But what of your other teammate Sai he qualified as well."

"I know but I haven't seen Sai around since the ending of the prelims either." Sakura answered. "He just sort of disappeared after they ended."

"That's kind of strange maybe he's training with his family or something." Naruto offered.

Sakura shook her head. "No that can't be it, the day Sai was assigned to our team he told us he didn't have a family." Sakura countered.

Both Naruto and Haku quirked their eyebrows.

"That's precarious" Haku cut in. "How does he have access to such a unique form of jutsu then?" Haku questioned. "I always assumed he was from a clan of sorts that utilized that ink jutsu he's so fond of."

Naruto nodded his agreement. "Yes an art like that isn't something you find in the jutsu section of the library."

Sakura shrugged. "Beats me, I guess I never really thought to ask him about it." Sakura added. "But now that you mention it I guess I really don't know anything about Sai, I should probably see to that problem as well." Sakura finished.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shikamaru yawned tiredly as he stared lazily up at the sky. His cloud gazing was soon brought to an end when Asuma stepped in front of him obscuring the clouds from his sight.

Shikamaru tilted his head slightly which proved to be quiet an effort on his part. "Asuma-sensei is there something I can help you with?"

Asuma merely shook his head as he sat down in the grass next to Shikamaru. Pulling out a pack of smokes from a pocket in his vest he lit one of the nicotine filled sticks and puffed on it contently. "Tell me Shikamaru" Asuma spoke. "It's already been a solid week and you've yet to start training for the final round so what's going on?"

Shikamaru shut his eyes signaling he was deep in thought. "What's the point really?" Shikamaru answered. "We all know I don't even belong in the final round it was just a fluke that I even got there."

Asuma shook his head "I know you're way to smart to actually believe that's true, so what's your real reason?" Asuma questioned before taking in another drag of his cig.

"But I do mean that" Shikamaru shot back. "Just look at all the competitors. Naruto, Fu, the sand kid the two rock ninja, hell even the girl I'm fighting is most likely well above my combat level." Shikamaru supplied. "To train to face guys like that is simply just too troublesome."

Asuma nodded "I can agree that a lot of them might seem quite intimidating, but brute strength and flashy ninjutsu isn't what becoming a chunin is all about." Asuma stated. "It's takes more then that, and to be completely honest with you I believe out of all the competitors you and Shino are probably the only two that have a fair shot at making chunin."

Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow. "If that's the case then I think the system is flawed." Shikamaru retorted. "Don't get me wrong Shino is probably worth making chunin, but not me."

"And why's that?" Asuma questioned.

Shikamaru sighed. "To put it simple, I've always been a lazy guy. And it would be way too troublesome to actually have people depending on me for something. Ever since I've become a ninja I've been aiming to be as average as possible. I think life would be less complicated that way. But making chunin at age thirteen doesn't sound average to me, so I'm not going to go out of my way to make it happen."

Asuma simply stared at Shikamaru after his statement. "I really wish there was some way to motivate you." Asuma stated as he let out a steady stream of smoke from his mouth. "With a mind like yours not much is out of your reach." Asuma finished and stood up. "Just think about it, either way you'll be fighting in the finals you might as well be prepared for it."

"Fine" Shikamaru grumbled. "Besides I'll probably get roped into going to that stupid festival if I don't have an excuse not to be there." Shikamaru supplied with a yawn. "Ino's been ranting on about it for the past week and there's no doubt she'll try and string me and Choji along for the ride."

Asuma chuckled a bit. "To think you'd be willing to train over having fun."

Shikamaru stretched out his stiff muscles. "Loud music, bustling crowds, and scheming vendors isn't exactly my kind of idea of fun." Shikamaru retorted. "If anything that festival sounds more troublesome then it's worth."

"Hm Shikamaru you just might be the strangest kid I know."

"Then I've obviously been something wrong." Shikamaru countered. "Strange isn't normal and normal is average which is what I want to be."

Asuma could only sigh as the two walked out of the clearing.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Back on your feet!" Anko shouted to Fu whom had just been laid out courtesy of a nasty blow from Anko. "If I had been the sand rat I would have crushed you by now and been on my marry way!"

Fu stared at the two people looming above her. One being Anko and the other wore standard Anbu attire, the only defining characteristic being the woman's long purple hair. Fu shakily pulled herself back to a standing position holding her water sword firmly in her hands.

Anko frowned. "I go out of my way to see to it you get some proper training with that sword and this is the best you can do?"

"Well what do you expect; we've only been doing this for five days." Fu challenged. "You can't honestly believe I'd be anywhere close to actually having good swordsmen ship this soon."

"Actually I do you're learning from one of the best." Anko shot back. "You should be progressing faster then this!"

"No she's doing just fine." The masked Anbu supplied. "She maybe rough around the edges but she's picking this up much faster then I would have thought."

Anko sighed before walking a distance away and gesturing for the Anbu to follow her. When the two were out of earshot Anko rounded on the Anbu. "Look Yugao don't you think I know the gaki is progressing well? I'm only berating her to make sure she doesn't get a big head. With her up and coming opponent we can't afford to let her get cocky. So if I have to tear her down to make sure she comes out of this match alive that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Yugao nodded "I see, then forgive me for the mistake I've made."

"Whatever there's nothing we can do about it now." Anko stated with a shrug. "Besides work her even harder then before."

"Is that wise we've already been training her nonstop since five this morning without a break." Yugao questioned. "To be honest I'm surprised the girl can still stand from what I can tell it has to take a good deal of chakra to keep that sword of hers formed. But she hasn't even shown the slightest ounce of fatigue from using it."

"You don't have to worry about the gaki running out of chakra." Anko answered. "She has much larger reserves of the stuff then either of us."

Yugao quirked her eyebrow beneath her mask. "How's that even possible she's only a genin?"

"That's true but she's a very special case…" Anko trailed off.

"Special case?" Yugao asked curiously.

Anko rubbed her temples as if she was frustrated. "Since you've never shown any resentment towards Naruto I think I can trust you with what I'm going to say."

Yugao had to admit she was intrigued with what Anko was about to reveal to her.

"Now listen Yugao this is a secret that I'm not really supposed to talk about so keep it under wraps would yah." Anko started. "To state it plainly the girl is a jinchuriki just like Naruto."

Yugao's eyes widened behind her mask. "You mean to tell me you're actually the sensei of two jinchuriki?" Yugao stated in a somewhat shocked tone. "The counsel must not be informed of Fu's status as a jinchuriki then. No offense to you but they'd be in an uproar if they caught wind of it. That's way to much fire power for one person to be in command of."

Anko grinned "Ain't it though? Just between the combined efforts of Fu and Naruto they could probably crush any Jonin you threw their way. But add in their final teammate Haku into the picture and it's no question."

Yugao nodded thoughtfully. "Haku yes I remember her name being brought up at one of our meetings when she was first instated as a member of the village. Hyoton user and former apprentice of Zabuza Momochi correct?"

"Yep that's her; kid is as sharp as a tack and deadly accurate with her attacks." Anko summarized.

Yugao looked at Anko questionably. "Your pride in your students is palpable. Just what kind of team are you trying to construct anyway."

"One that doesn't take shit" Anko answered. "With these gaki's I'm hopping to build the most formidable team since the sanin themselves."

"Quiet an ambition" Yugao stated while casting a quick glance towards Fu. "The village could really use another set like the legendary three."

"Well power wise" Anko added. "I can't say the legendary three are prime examples of good character. One's the biggest traitor the village has ever seen, another a loud mouth pervert, and the last a notorious gambler and drinker."

Yugao silently agreed with Anko's statement. "Yes none of them can be called saints by any means, but even with their flaws their still renowned for being three of the best ninja the leaf has ever produced. Do you really think your students can compete with that?"

Anko's grin was the only answer Yugao needed. "You haven't even begun to see what my gakis' can do." Anko answered haughtily. "Each one of them has talent like you wouldn't believe. Take Fu for example put any challenge down in front of her and she'll rise to meet it. The kid has guts and the power to back it up. Then there's Haku she can assess a situation and come up with a game plan for it in mere seconds. Combined with her speed and overall precision she's as dangerous as they come. And finally there's their team leader Naruto. Now that gaki is something special completely hands on he can probably learn anything if lead by example. Not only that he's a true example of good character he knows the importance of teamwork and he's completely selfless. Not to mention the kid has enough chakra to power the whole damn village."

Anko continued. "It's not only the fact that the group of them are individually powerful, but their ability to work together is where their talent really shines. I know in one on one fights they can be beat but as a team there's little chance of it." Anko finished.

Yugao smirked beneath her mask. "It's almost a pity Kakashi didn't receive that team. After all he prides himself on teamwork above all else. And your group sounds like they mesh really well together."

Anko scoffed. "If that lazy cyclops actually got his hands on my gakis they wouldn't be half as good as they are now. He'd rather spend time reading his smut then actually training his team." Anko shot back indignantly. "Take the Haruno girl on his team for example. During the prelims the girl gave one of the worst displays I've ever seen, the thought of Naruto, Fu, or Haku giving such a bad performance gives me the creeps."

"He's just too caught up in his own misery to be a proper teacher." Anko continued on. "You'd think as a ninja as talented as him he'd learn to move on or coupe with his pain in a more constructive way then neglecting his students. Shit makes me sick" Anko finished.

"It's true we all have our own ways of dealing with the harsh realities of the ninja world and I agree Kakashi could try some better methods of dealing with his problems. But who are we to make that judgment on Kakashi?" Yugao offered.

"You're right I guess" Anko grumbled. "But that doesn't' mean I have to like it." She finished before she turned to Fu, whom was sitting down cross legged in the grass and waiting patently for their return.

"Hey kido!" Anko shouted over to Fu gaining the girls attention. "I'm cutting training short today so get out of here."

Fu looked at Anko questionably before she made her way over to her. "But why Anko-sensei? I still got plenty left in me let's continue."

"No you've done enough for today besides I thought you planned on attending the festival tonight. It won't be too appealing for you to show up all sweaty and tired." Anko answered.

"Actually I don't know if I'm even going." Fu replied back. "Naruto-nii's going with Hinata-san, and Haku-san is most likely going to go with bushy brows. And being the third wheel to either of those groups doesn't' sound all that fun."

Anko cocked her eyebrow. "So you're not going to go because you don't have a date?" Anko then proceeded to pull out a kunai from her trench coat, and licked the end of the blade. "Well I'm sure we can convince someone to take you out." Anko stated menacingly but Fu could tell it was only a joke.

"Um that's okay Anko-sensei; I don't think I could live with myself if I forced someone to go with me."

Anko simply shrugged as she put away the kunai. "Suit it yourself kid, but regardless training is finished for today just incase you change your mind."

Fu nodded and let her sword drop and form into a small puddle at her feet, before she bowed to the two women. "Thank you for the training today Anko-sensei, Anbu-san" Fu stated before she disappeared in a swirl of water.

* * *

(Sector 44 Forbidden section)

Shino sat crouched on one knee as he breathed hard.

Shina stared at him quietly before she adjusted her shades. "That commences our training for today." Shina announced causing Shino to quirk his eyebrow.

"But why?" Shino questioned. "We haven't been training very long."

"Sometimes rest is just as important as training." Shina answered. "Besides I don't won't you tired for this coming evening."

Shino lifted himself back up into a standing position, and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "For what reason do I need to be well rested for this evening?"

Shina had to restrain a smirk that desperately wanted to reveal it's self. She didn't think it was her place to interfere into her sons personal affairs but she couldn't help herself. Over the time that Fu had been spending with their clan it became painfully clear, to someone with as much perception as herself to see the two had some form of feelings for each other. "Tonight is the start of the festival of light correct?"

Shino tilted his shades. "And you'd like me to attend this festival?"

"That I would" Shina answered simply. "And if it's not to difficult I'd like you to escort someone if at all possible." Shina continued on. "I know your brother most likely asked Hinata to accompany him, and I'd hate to see you show up alone."

Shino adorned a slight blush as he thought about whom he would ask to accompany him. It was plainly obvious to Shino that Shina must have become aware of his infatuation with Fu at some point. But he couldn't figure out how, he thought he had done a well enough job at hiding the fact but his mother proved more insightful then he gave her credit for.

Shina took note of Shino's slight blush. "By the way your cheeks are flushing am I to assume you have someone in mind then?"

"Your assumptions are correct." Shino replied easily.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

Naruto looked over himself in a mirror at a clothing shop. He was dressed in a simple black Yukata with orange leaves decorating it with a dark orange sash across his waste. Satisfied with his look he turned to face Shino who had on an even simpler Yukata then his own.

Shino was dressed in a plain dark gray Yukata with a black sash across the waste. Naruto had expected Shino to go with a simple look, but he still figured he could have at least gotten something slightly more flashy.

The last member of their party was Rock Lee. Lee grinned toothily as he observed himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a dark green Yukata with dark orange flame designs that Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of.

After paying for their things Naruto turned to his two companions. "Well guys it's about time I head out and pick up Hinata-chan." Naruto stated as he picked up Sukushi from the ground and placed her on his shoulder. "We'll most likely meet again later tonight at the festival."

Shino simply nodded, while Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up. "May each of our flames burn extra bright for our fair maidens tonight!"

"Lee please do not speak like that again for it did not sound tasteful." Shino scolded as he made his way for the exit.

Lee only looked on bewildered before he shrugged it off.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"You three are so lucky to actually have dates for this thing." Sakura stated as she looked herself over. She was dressed in a red Yukata with a pink flower design and pink sash across the waste. Finally her hair was tied into a long straight pony tail. "If only I didn't wait to the last minuet to think about getting one." Sakura mopped.

"Why don't you try dog breath if you want a date so bad?" Ino offered. "I bet he'd take the first thing that came his way." She concluded as she twirled around in front of the mirror admiring her own beauty. Her Yukata was a dark purple with a white rose pattern design on it. Her hair was currently let down and flowed freely down her back.

"I really don't understand your dismissal of Kiba" Fu interjected. "He's a pretty good fighter from what I can tell and he ain't half bad to look at either." Fu added while she looked herself over in the mirror. Dressing up was never her thing, but she found after wearing the same style for so long that not wearing her usual attire was actually a nice change. She was dressed in an all white Yukata with red dragonflies making up the pattern, and a dark red sash that complemented the outfit well. She had two diamond stud earrings in her ears and her hair was tied into a tight bun.

"Hm well I'll admit Kiba's somewhat handsome when he takes off that hood of his. But getting around the wet dog smell is a whole different story." Ino shot back.

Fu merely rolled her eyes.

"I believe looks should be the last thing that matters" Haku cut in. Haku's Yukata was sky blue with a white snowflake pattern. "A person with an ugly heart isn't much to look at in my opinion. Beauty is only skin deep and will fade with time, and then what are you left with, nothing but ugliness."

"Wow Haku talk about having low standards." Ino piped back in. "I bet you'd find Choji attractive." She concluded with a grin.

"Perhaps I would if he's considerate and kind" Haku retorted. "Those things are simply more important to me."

Ino shook her head. "You must be nuts. Just look at yourself you're gorgeous and could have the pick of the lot, but you settle for Lee of all people? I just don't ge…"

"Please do not continue with your statement" Haku stated in an even tone that carried a lot of weight behind it. "I will not have you bad mouthing anyone descent in my presence."

"Seems you've hit a sensitive spot" Fu joked to Ino. "Besides I bet Lee would be a heart throb if he plucked those eyebrows, got rid of the bowl cut, and burned that damn spandex suit."

Sakura chuckled at Fu's jab towards Lee, while Haku simply remained quiet and mulled over things.

* * *

(Hyuga Estate)

Hinata took in a deep breath as she sat nervously on her bed. Seven o'clock was swiftly approaching and she was becoming more antsy with every minute that passed by.

"You know I really don't get why you're so nervous." Hanabi called from the door way with her arms crossed rousing Hinata out of her stupor. "I mean what's the big deal; you and Naruto-san have been friends for years?"

Hinata looked up at Hanabi, with a forced smile. "But that's why I'm so nervous." Hinata replied. "We won't be going to the festival as just a couple of friends."

Hanabi shrugged as she took in Hinata's appearance. Hinata was dressed in a light purple Yukata with a lavender colored lilac pattern, and a white sash tied across her waist. Her hair was in its usual hime cut but she had placed a white lily in it. "Well at least you look pretty" Hanabi stated simply.

"Do you really think so?" Hinata asked softly.

"Pretty isn't the word you're like smoking hot right now." Konohamaru stated making his presence known as he entered into the room sporting a large grin. "Boss is gonna be psyched." Konohamaru concluded as he turned his attention to Hanabi. "By the way Hanabi-chan why aren't you dressed like that I thought we were g…"

Before Konohamaru could finish his statement Hanabi had already clamped her hand over his mouth. "Would you shut up?" she hissed in Konohamaru's ear. "You're going to get us caught before the night even starts."

Hinata stared at the two questionably. "Konohamaru you and Hanabi wouldn't be trying to sneak to the festival would you?"

Konohamaru struggled under Hanabi's grip, before he wrenched himself free. "Of course not" Konohamaru answered hastily. "Just forget anything you heard." Konohamaru finished as Hanabi dragged him out of Hinata's room.

Hinata watched the two retreat from her room, before deciding it was probably best to just stay out of their business. A moment later a female branch member had come to Hinata's room and announced that Naruto had arrived.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the announcement, and she slowly stood from her bed and headed towards the main entrance where Naruto was waiting.

**Ok peeps I'm not going to lie I'm not much when it comes to writing fluff and romance in general so I hope expectations for the next chapter aren't too high. Also I uploaded a few fan art pictures that I drew myself for this story, just go to my profile and the links are there so check them out. Also I'm trying to redeem Sakura if you couldn't tell and I was wandering if I should give her a pairing or not let me know what you think. Anyway please review and merry Christmas to everyone and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	29. Festival of Light

**Yes today marks one full year since I've discovered Fanfiction and started writing so I knew I just had to finish up this chapter for the occasion. I've even made this chapter especially long to celebrate. Anyway down to business, it would appear that most want Sakura redeemed all though there were some who'd rather see her rot in hell. But I have to go with the majority so that's how it's going to be. And I appreciate everyone that gave me their input on the matter; it really helps me to map out what I want to do with this story. Also I'll be getting back on track after this chapter meaning the final rounds are about to begin and things are about to get serious. Well that's more for the future you're all probably more concerned with the now so on with the chapter. **

**(A side note here I've changed Naruto's summon Akatsuki name to Sayuri, just because I don't want people to be confused.)**

**Chapter 29: Festival of Light **

Hinata nervously made her way down the long corridors of her home. She was headed for the main entrance where she had been informed Naruto was waiting for her. She walked with a heavy foot as she pondered on the emotions she was currently feeling at the moment. She wondered if Naruto would think she was pretty, maybe she might have overdone it with her make up, or didn't use enough of it.

Hinata silently cursed herself for thinking such thoughts. Naruto was never one to make judgments on her appearance so why should she even concern herself with the fear of him not approving of her now?

Just as Hinata was about to round the corner into the main entranceway she stopped when she heard two voices conversing with each other. As stealthily as she could she peered around the coroner only to find both Naruto and Neji seemingly talking with one another. Straining her hearing as much as she could she listened in on the two boys.

"So you'll be escorting lady Hinata to the festival of light?" Neji questioned Naruto, although it sounded more like a statement. "I hope nothing inappropriate will transpire after this outing." Neji finished in a tight tone but Naruto could easily see there was no real threat behind Neji's words.

"It sounds to me that you actually might be concerned for Hinata-chan" Naruto replied back casually. "That's a nice change; she is your family after all showing concern for her is the way it should have always been."

Neji smirked. "Don't try to rub it in my face, I know I haven't been the cousin I should have been from the start but I will redeem myself."

Naruto nodded approvingly. "I'm glad to hear that; by the way you wouldn't happen to be going as well would you." Naruto asked as he looked Neji over.

"No" Neji answered bluntly. "I have matters to attend to here, and large gatherings have never been something I was fond of."

"That's too bad" Naruto offered. "You're going to miss out on a lot of fun; you do know what that is don't you?" Naruto joked.

Neji closed his eyes and smirked. "Baby steps Naruto-san, besides we all have our own idea of fun, training is where my fun resides."

"Perhaps that's why you're so uptight, all work and no play." Naruto stated more to himself then Neji. "I'd be grumpy too if I didn't take it easy every now and then." Naruto finished.

"Maybe I'll keep that in mind as for now, I bid you farewell." Neji says with a slight bow before he excused himself out of the room."

Meanwhile Hinata watched Neji leave from the opposite side and knew it was time for her to make her appearance known. Swallowing the lump of spit in her throat Hinata slowly stepped out from around the corner.

Sensing her approach Naruto shifted his position to stare in the direction he felt her approaching from. Naruto straightened himself up to look proper, and he gasped when Hinata came into view. Never before had he seen her look as beautiful as she was now.

For a moment the two just stared at each other without speaking a word. Sukushi whom was still perched on Naruto's shoulder stared back and fourth between the two and wondered exactly what was going on.

Finally Naruto found his voice and he managed to speak. "Hinata-chan you look stunning." Naruto offered while a small tinge of pink colored his scared cheeks. "And these are for you." Naruto added as he gestured to Sukushi.

Getting the signal from Naruto Sukushi took flight and landed on Hinata's shoulder and presented the bouquet of beautifully colored flowers to Hinata that she held firm between her mandibles.

Hinata blushed crimson as she gingerly took the flowers from Sukushi. "Thank you, they're beautiful." Hinata stated while sniffing the bouquet of flowers. "What exactly are they?"

"Actually I don't know." Naruto answered bashfully. "They're a species of flower that only grow in the beetle realm; Sukushi insisted that I give these flowers to you although she didn't say why."

Hinata nodded and turned her attention to the lady beetle perched on her shoulder. "Thank you as well Sukushi-chan that was very thoughtful."

Sukushi nodded enthusiastically. "I knew you'd like them, they symbolize peace, beauty and love." Sukushi explained. "That's why we lady beetles gather in groves of these flowers when we intend to mate." Sukushi added casually before she dispelled herself.

Naruto's face had become equally as red as Hinata's after Sukushi's explanation. "Perhaps we should just be on our way then." Naruto offered as he extended his arm for Hinata to take.

Hinata headed the gesture and approached Naruto and laced her arm with his. "Yes perhaps we should."

Naruto smiled brightly as he led Hinata out the front door. Neither Naruto nor Hinata heard the snickering coming from Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"Boss sure is smooth huh." Konohamaru jeered to Hanabi. "Did you see how embarrassed he looked?"

Hanabi laughed along with Konohamaru "Yes and there's bound to be more moments like that throughout the night, so let's get changed into the Yukata I have before we miss out."

Konohamaru groaned "Why do I have to wear one of those things?" Konohamaru protested.

Hanabi sighed. "Because we'll stick out like sore thumbs if we don't dress appropriately. Or would you rather be caught?" Hanabi finished.

"Fine" Konohamaru muttered as he followed Hanabi up to her room where she had a set of Yukata for them stashed away.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sakura trailed a bit behind Haku, Lee, Fu, and Shino. She had to admit she felt strangely out of place following behind the four. To be frank with herself she wouldn't have imagined that she'd ever be part of such a group. She could hardly say she was the best of friends with either of them.

She may have started training with Haku, and Lee but she was still getting used to being around their presence. Then there was Fu, Sakura admitted she might have been her favorite among the group. Fu symbolized everything Sakura knew she wanted to become. A strong kunoichi brimming with confidence in everything she did. Sakura then looked at Shino from the corner of her eye. She felt the most awkward around him. Even though Shino had been in her class since they entered the academy she knew absolutely nothing about the quiet boy. She found she was ashamed of that fact; these were her comrades after all, people that could fight and die by her side. She knew from there that she needed to strengthen her bonds and she felt she was on the right path.

As Sakura mulled over things in her own mind Fu took notice of her being slightly left behind. "Hey Sakura" Fu called rousing Sakura from her thoughts. "What's the deal, I mean you don't have to walk that far behind us."

Sakura gave Fu a slight smile before hastening her pace and falling in stride with the rest of the group. "Sorry about that I just got caught up in a bit of thinking." Sakura supplied.

Fu merely nodded before returning to the conversation she was holding with Shino.

Not knowing what to do with herself Sakura listened in on what Shino and Fu were conversing on. From what she could peace together Sakura could only assume Shino and Fu were discussing Naruto's new summons. Sakura couldn't believe how fascinated Fu seemed to be as she ranted on about them. Sakura was even more stunned with how much Shino contributed to the conversation as well. In all her years of being acquainted with Shino she had never heard him use more then twenty words in a conversation before.

"Yeah I'm telling you Shino-kun you have to see Sayuri for yourself." Fu spoke with enthusiasm. "She's huge I've never seen anything like it."

"Perhaps I should request Naruto introduce me to her, I'm also intrigued with what his other summons are capable of." Shino stated.

Fu nodded her agreement. "Me too" Fu added. "I've been so busy lately with training for the finals I haven't gotten a chance to meet all the beetles Naruto-nii has summoned up until this point."

Shino nodded. "I'm sure we'll probably use our last week of training for recuperating, which will be our best opportunity for having Naruto demonstrate his abilities for us."

"Maybe" Fu answered simply. "But it's hard to say, Naruto-nii maybe busy throughout that week too."

Shino quirked his eyebrow. "What gives you that assumption?" Shino questioned curiously.

"Well Jiraiya-sama has been teaching Naruto-nii some new jutsu." Fu answered. "And from what I can tell it's no cake walk. Every time Naruto-nii comes home from training with Jiraiya-sama, he's always extremely exhausted, and his hands have chakra burns on them." Shino continued to listen to Fu intently as she pressed on. "I asked him about it, but he said it was a secret and that he'll have it down by the time the final rounds start."

Shino adjusted his shades. "I have no doubt in my brothers abilities to prevail in anything he sets his mind too. If he gave you his word that he'd have it down by then, then there's no reason to doubt him."

After over hearing their discussion Sakura figured there wasn't really any point in trying to join the conversation. She knew as much about bugs as she did about Kakashi's true face. Setting her sights on Haku and Lee she listened in on what the two were currently talking about.

For the most part their conversation appeared normal enough. Lee was talking a mile a minute about the festival, while Haku appeared to be more content with just listening to Lee chorus on about all the prizes he was sure to win her.

Figuring she could join in on the discussion without ruining anything Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard the sound of music playing a short distance away. They were soon in the general vicinity of were the festival was being held.

The streets seemed to be bustling out of no where as they neared the festival. The music became increasingly louder, and Sakura took in the general view amazed by what she saw. Beautifully colored lanterns were situated along the roads with many decorations stretching from building to building. Sakura also took note of the many vendors selling foods she'd never seen before, along with many game booths that Lee was already sizing up.

"Aye check that out." Fu announced while pointing to where a large crowd was gathered. "Looks like someone's trying their hand at daruma."

Haku quirked her eyebrow. "What's daruma?"

"Are you kidding me, it's a game where you stack seven blocks and place a daruma doll at the very top." Fu explained. "You then have to knock each of the blocks out with a sledge hammer starting from the bottom without making the daruma doll fall."

Haku nodded her understanding. "Shall we have a closer look then?" Haku questioned.

"Yeah let's go check it out." Fu answered as they made their way towards the crowd.

When they finally managed to squeeze through the crowd they were mildly surprised at who was playing the game.

Kiba stood with a sledge hammer grinning like an idiot as he observed his handy work. He only had two more blocks to go before he claimed victory over a game with an extremely low success rate. Akamaru was sitting atop his head and apparently barking encouragement to his partner. "Alright boy, watch me work." Kiba stated to Akamaru as he prepared himself for another swing. With one mighty thrust Kiba knocked away the bottom block from underneath the remaining one and durama doll.

The crowd gasped as the durama doll tilted but remained firm after the hit. Kiba's grin at that point was fierce he only had one left and the last was pretty much a given. Barely even taking a glance at the final block Kiba knocked it away with relative ease. The crowd erupted into applause and Kiba took it all in lavishing in the attention. "Too easy" Kiba supplied with a cocky smirk to boot.

The vendor merely rolled his eyes before handing Kiba a massive pink stuffed bear. Kiba looked over the thing indignantly, as if holding it would somehow diminish his manliness.

"Is this the best you got?" Kiba asked obviously appalled by his prize. "Don't you got something a bit more tough like a knife or somethin?"

The vendor shrugged. "Take it or leave it kid." He replied bluntly.

Kiba actually thought about throwing the bear back into the mans face, but dismissed that idea when he saw Haku, Fu, Lee, Shino, and Sakura staring at him.

"Well well look who showed up to the party." Kiba stated with a toothy grin as he made his way over towards the group. "You guys just come to watch me kickass on every last one of these games?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so confident" Shino advised. "For you only won a game that played extremely well to your strengths."

"Ha you're just jealous" Kiba retorted. "You know there's no way you can outdo me in any of these festival games." Kiba finished before he thrust the bear into Sakura's hands. "Here yah go Sakura you don't mind taking that thing off my hands do yah?" Sakura merely shook her head. "Good no one's going to take me serious carting around a pink stuffed bear." Kiba finished. "Now back to kicking ass." Kiba stated while cracking his knuckles and looking over all the game booths to pick his next target.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Another one!" Anko shouted in a drunken slur to the bartender, as she held up her glass to be topped off yet again.

"Perhaps you should slow down?" Kurenai advised. "It's hardly even eight o'clock and you're already hammered."

Anko scoffed as the bartender refilled her glass. "I'm just buzzed is all." Anko countered Kurenai's argument. "Besides I'm a grown woman and can do what ever I want." She finished before she went back to sipping on her drink.

"But you really shou…" Kurenai started but was cut off by Asuma.

"Just let her be." Asuma stated in a bored tone, as he proceeded to down his own drink in one shot and slammed the glass back on the counter. "You know how Anko can get when she starts drinking. It'll be easier just to let her do what she wants." Asuma finished, before signaling for another round himself.

"That's exactly why I'm trying to slow her down." Kurenai shot back, before Anko snatched away her own glass from her and sniffed it.

"What is this crap?" Anko asked before taking a swig of the purple drink. After tasting the liquid Anko poured it out much to Kurenai's annoyance. "Wine Kurenai, are you kidding me? How do you expect to get tanked off this shit?"

"Well I for one have no intentions on getting as you so colorfully put it, tanked." Kurenai shot back.

"The hell you are" Anko countered before thrusting her drink into Kurenai's hands. "Drink up Kurenai-chan" Anko chanted in a sing song voice.

Kurenai pushed away the drink much to Anko's displeasure. "I'm sorry but I think I'll keep my dignity tonight. Acting a fool and waking up with a throbbing head doesn't sound very enticing to me."

"Who says you have a say in the matter?" Anko replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

Kurenai eyed Anko wearily, but wasn't prepared for the snakes that went flying out of Anko's purple Yukata sleeves, and ensnared her. Kurenai struggled under the snakes hold and cursed out in protest. Anko landed on top of Kurenai and pried open her mouth. "Bottoms up!" Anko jeered as she poured the liquid into Kurenai's open mouth. Kurenai squirmed but it was no use, and she swallowed down the alcohol.

Asuma erupted into a fit of laughter as the alcohol in his own system was starting to run its course. Meanwhile Gai shook his head at the immature display. "This is most un youthful." Gai stated but was silenced by Anko.

"Would you give it a rest Gai!?" Anko shouted, as she forced Kurenai to down another drink. "Besides you're next anyway."

Gai had the decency to look perplexed. "What are you saying Anko-san I've got my drink right here." Gai says while holding up his glass.

"Who the hell do you think you're kidding?" Anko shot back. "You and I both know that's just orange juice."

Gai rubbed his head bashfully. "Caught red handed I suppose?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "What is with you lot, it's a damn festival and none of you actually want to get shitfaced? Honestly I'd have more fun hanging out with my Gaki's at least I don't have to tie them down to have a drink with me." Anko stated in annoyance before she grinned down at Kurenai and patted her on the cheek. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kurenai simply glared at Anko. "Not bad you just got my Yukata drenched in alcohol, it probably won't come out."

Anko shrugged. "It's not like you'll care once the alcohol catches up with you." Anko stated as she retracted the snakes from Kurenai. "Now where was I?" Anko asked while eyeing Gai. "Oh yeah I said it's your turn" Anko supplied in a tone too sweet for Gai's liking. Anko grabbed the nearest saucer of sake from the counter. "So what's it gonna be Gai the easy way?" Anko asked as she held up the saucer of sake "Or the hard way?" she stated as snakes began to crawl out her free arm sleeve.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Hinata was on cloud nine as she walked arm and arm with Naruto through the bustling streets. The two were garnishing stares from a few villagers that actually recognized who they were. Neither Naruto nor Hinata cared for that matter as the only thing that mattered to them at the moment was each others company.

"So what would you like to do first?" Naruto questioned Hinata rousing her from her current state of bliss. "We can maybe tryout some of the new foods, or maybe play some games, your choice." Naruto concluded.

"I'm not sure" Hinata answered softly. "Perhaps you should choose?"

Naruto shook his head dismissing Hinata's offer. "This is your night after all, and I'm content with doing anything you want too."

Hinata slightly blushed at Naruto's chivalry, before she scanned over the area looking for something that could prove fun for the two. Hinata noted there was dancing being held towards the center of the town, but she preferred they save that for later in the night. She figured when the fire works started that would probably be the best time to be out on the dance floor. That also got her to wandering if Naruto was even capable of dancing. After all she had never actually seen him dance and to be honest with herself imagining Naruto with a thick trench coat and shades made it that much more hard to picture. But with Naruto's current attire visualizing him as a good dancer or at least a competent one didn't seem too farfetched.

After her eyes left the section held for dancing she spotted a familiar trio waiting in line at a stand that was selling sweats she didn't recognize. "Naruto-kun its Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino perhaps we should say hello?" Hinata offered forgoing she was supposed to be deciding on what they should do.

Naruto merely nodded his agreement as he led Hinata in the direction of the InoShikacho trio.

Meanwhile Ino wasn't happy to say the least as she stood in line with Choji and Shikamaru tapping her foot on the ground repeatedly. "Do you really need more food Choji?" Ino grumbled in annoyance. "All you've done since we've gotten here was eat."

"So what we didn't even want to be here." Shikamaru countered. "At least you can do for dragging us out here is the let the man eat."

Ino glared daggers at Shikamaru. "I came here to have fun not pig out!" Ino shot back.

"And?" Shikamaru retorted. "You make it seem like it's our fought you got stood up."

Choji simply shook his head knowing full well things were about to heat up between the two. "You know its fine, if Ino doesn't want to wait in line perhaps we should just go?" Choji offered trying to deescalate the situation.

Ino grinned. "Now that's more like it, at least some man know a woman's needs are more important then their own."

"Are you kidding me?" Shikamaru stated in protest. "We've been waiting in this line for twelve minutes, and I'll be damned if that twelve minutes of my life was for nothing."

"A whole twelve minutes, what else might you have used that time for?" Naruto questioned as he and Hinata came walking up to the trio.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all turned their heads at the sound of Naruto's voice. Ino cocked her eyebrow and a small tinge of jealously arose in her as she watched Naruto and Hinata walk up to them arm and arm. She wasn't jealous that Hinata had Naruto, but simply jealous of the fact that she had no one of her own.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I could have used those twelve minutes to register for the shogi tournament their holding in a few minutes." Shikamaru stated. "Now the line for it has grown and it'll just be troublesome to wait in it."

"But it's a festival; you're bound to do some waiting for everything." Hinata stated.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah that's true I suppose but it doesn't make it any less of a drag." Shikamaru finished.

"As troublesome as it is, you should probably stop complaining and just head over to the line or you'll miss out on registration." Naruto warned.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah you're probably right; I'll catch you guys later tonight I guess." Shikamaru stated. "Besides this gives me an excuse to get away from Ino." Shikamaru muttered as he walked off.

Ino's eyebrow twitched. "Hey I heard that you jackass!" Shikamaru simply ignored Ino and continued on his way.

"You two are probably the second most dysfunctional teammate's I've seen." Naruto states to Ino.

Choji chuckled a bit. "Well who's the first if these two aren't the worst?" Choji asked curiously.

"That's an easy one Sasuke and Sai." Naruto started. "To be honest I'm surprised those two haven't ripped out each others eyes yet." Naruto joked.

"That's kind of weird" Choji offered. "They seem so similar to each other; I thought for sure Sai was probably the one person Sasuke could get along with."

"To be honest I don't think Sasuke actually wants to get along with anyone, and Sai is so blunt in everything he says it just doesn't' mix well with Sasuke's ego." Naruto summarized. "But I'm really not in the mood to discuss Sasuke." Naruto added. "Tonight is Hinata-chan's night and I have no intentions or souring the mood with Sasuke discussion." Naruto finished.

"That's so sweet" Ino squealed. "Why can't I have someone talk to me like that?"

Hinata's face tinted red. "I'm sure you could Ino-san, if only you didn't focus so much on a person's outer exterior. Who knows what you seek maybe closer then you expect." Hinata finished as she gave Choji a quick wink, that didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

'She couldn't possibly mean Choji could she?' Ino thought as she stared at Choji from the corner of her eye. 'He's a sweet and caring guy but he's so…' Ino thought before she shouted in her own mind. 'Damn it, first Haku and now Hinata their right all I do is look at the outer appearances. And what has that gotten me? Obviously no where with Sasuke and stood up by my date. And yet Choji is here with me no matter how nasty I've treated him in the past.' Ino concluded as her face twisted with a mixture of sadness and regret.

Naruto, Hinata, and Choji all noticed but Choji was the one to speak. "What's wrong Ino, you seem really sad all of a sudden?" Choji asked with concern in his voice. "You wouldn't be coming down with something would you?"

Ino allowed a fake smile to grace her face. "It's nothing Choji really, besides it looks like it's our turn to order." Ino remarked as the vendor looked at them expectantly waiting for them to make their purchases.

Choji grinned. "I didn't even notice the line was still moving." Choji stated with enthusiasm as he began to look over the many pastries and sweets the vendor had to offer. After picking his selection Choji turned to the three people behind him. "You guys want anything?" he asked as he made to grab his wallet but Ino grabbed his wrist.

Choji looked at Ino questionably but she merely smiled. "Allow me Choji it's a least I can do after all." Choji was simply speechless as Ino stepped in front of him and proceeded to pay for everything he requested.

Naruto watched the scene with interest, while Hinata had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Well done cupid." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear causing her to giggle a bit. "Who'd ever thought you'd get Ino to see past her superficial ways." Naruto added.

"I only pointed out what I saw, it's entirely up to Ino-san whether she chooses to continue on this path or not." Hinata stated softly.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Let us hope so, but on a further note you never decided on what we should do first." Naruto added.

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment before she spotted an area set up for three legged racing. "How about the three legged race it looks like it'll be starting soon?" Hinata offered.

"That's fine with me." Naruto answered, before he turned his attention back to Ino and Choji. "Hey guys me and Hinata-chan are headed over to the three legged racing competition, you two in?" Naruto asked.

Choji merely shrugged. "I'm in, as long as Ino doesn't mind being my partner for it that is."

Ino looked hesitant for a moment before she decided to go along with it. She figured as childish as it might be, it could prove somewhat fun. "Alright I join too." Ino stated with a sliver of reluctance.

With that the four headed towards the area where the racing was being held. Meanwhile Konohamaru and Hanabi were a stand a short distance away listing in on the conversation.

"Looks like their headed to the three legged race." Hanabi inquired as she watched Konohamaru fail miserably at snagging a goldfish with his flimsy paper scoop.

"Damn it!" Konohamaru shouted in frustration before digging back in his wallet to pay for another scoop considering his had just broken. "I swear I'm gonna get it this time."

Hanabi sighed. "Are you even listening to me?" Hanabi asked irritably. But apparently Konohamaru wasn't for he just continued to try and scoop up the fish.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes on Konohamaru. "Give me that thing." Hanabi ordered as she snatched away the scoop from Konohamaru.

"Hey can't yah see I was trying to win you one of those goldfish?" Konohamaru protested.

"We'll be here all day if you continue with this pitiful display." Hanabi answered back. "For goodness sakes you're an academy student, this should be child's play." Hanabi finished.

"Oh yeah then why don't you show me how it's done then?" Konohamaru challenged.

Hanabi simply rolled her eyes as she knelt down next to the tub of goldfish. In one swift motion Hanabi scooped up one of the fish and placed it in the bucket. "There now may we leave?"

Konohamaru stared at Hanabi flabbergasted "How'd yah do that so easy?"

"No the question is how did you fail so miserably." Hanabi retorted. "Now let's get going before we miss out on the three legged race."

"Yah mean were actually going to enter it?" Konohamaru questioned as he stood to follow Hanabi.

"That's the general idea." Hanabi answered simply. "Besides it'll be fun to see the look on Hinata-neesan's and Naruto-sans' face when they lose to a couple of kids.

Konohamaru nodded his agreement. "That would be awesome, but I've never beaten boss at anything, and besides that we'll be found out if we enter." Konohamaru finished.

"Not if we wear one of those." Hanabi says gesturing to a vendor selling porcelain mask.

Konohamaru grinned. "Genius Hanabi-chan."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Shikamaru lazily wrote his name down on the application and paid his entrance fee. Although his face didn't portray it he was currently as excited as much as a Nara was capable of being.

Nothing thrilled him more then to put his wits against another's. Unfortunately for Shikamaru their were few that weren't among the Nara clan capable of giving him any real challenge when it came to matching brainpower, Asuma was testament to that.

After Shikamaru was assigned his number and table he walked over and sat down in front of the shogi board and awaited his opponent. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when his opponent sat down opposite of him.

"So I see we'll be facing each other sooner then expected." Shikamaru's opponent stated from opposite of him. "Although this won't measure our combat abilities, having this victory over you should help aid in crushing any hopes you have for actually beating me during the finals."

'Leave one troublesome girl just to run into another' Shikamaru thought as he cursed his own luck. "Temari was it?" Shikamaru asked prompting a simple nod from the girl. "That statement of yours is presumptive considering we've yet to play." Shikamaru stated in a bored tone.

Temari shrugged. "If your shogi skills are anything like your ninja abilities this will be all too easy."

Shikamaru simply yawned. "You know I hardly see how that has any relevance to how well I play shogi. Besides I won my match just as you did, though I didn't use anything flashy I don't care because attention seeking has never been my style." Shikamaru retorted.

Temari's eyebrow ticked. "Are you calling me an attention whore?"

"I'm not calling you anything." Shikamaru supplied. "You're the one insinuating that I am."

Temari grabbed Shikamaru by the scruff of his Yukata and yanked him forward so they were nose to nose. "Listen to me spike head, you'd better be careful how you talk to me. There's nothing I can't stand more then a wannabe know it all." Temari hissed.

Shikamaru's vacant expression never left his face as he grabbed Temari by the wrist and removed her hand from his Yukata. "Troublesome woman, this is a shogi tournament I came here to get away from all the fighting, not engage in it." Shikamaru stated. "Now are we actually going to play?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Fine" Temari scoffed as she sat back down in her chair. "And why don't you make the first move, it's not like you stand a chance anyway." Temari stated haughtily.

Shikamaru smirked. "Twice the pride double the fall." Shikamaru stated while moving a piece on the board.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Well it looks like they have two competitions set up." Naruto announced while observing the rules for the three legged racing. "One for civilians and another for Ninja" Naruto concluded.

"That's good it would be way too easy if all we had to do was run in a straight line." Fu interjected as she, Shino, Haku, Lee, Sakura, and Kiba came walking up to Naruto's group.

Once the two groups converged they all gave each other light greetings. Naruto then cocked his eyebrow as he observed the half a dozen or so stuffed animals Sakura was carting around. "Nice collection Sakura, you must be an ace when it comes to these festival games."

Sakura shook her head. "Actually Kiba won all of these, he doesn't like stuffed animals so he's been giving me all of his winnings." Sakura explained.

Kiba grinned "I told you guys I'm the man when it comes to these games, I just can't be stopped."

"As crazy as it sounds I have to agree with him." Fu cut in. "He's won at every game we played, I just don't get it." Fu finished.

Naruto adjusted his shades. "We'll see just how well Kiba does in the three legged race." Naruto added.

Kiba scoffed "are you guys kidding me? I'm the one who's used to working with another just ask Akamaru." Kiba supplied while Akamaru gave a loud bark in agreement.

"I can see how that would seem like an advantage to you, but Akamaru won't be allowed to be your partner in this." Naruto summarized.

Kiba shrugged "Whatever me and Sakura will still take you guys on, right Sakura."

Sakura nodded "Uh sure I think we can probably win." Sakura offered weakly.

"As if" Fu retorted. "Me and Shino-kun or taking first place plane and simple."

"Careful you don't get overconfident Fu-san" Lee warned. "For I and Haku-chan's youth cannot be denied for our flames burn the brightest amongst us all!"

Kiba scratched his head dumbly. "That doesn't even make sense Lee."

"Well I believe it made perfect sense." Haku stated with a bright smile coming to Lee's aid.

"Aren't you guys forgetting us?" Ino interjected. "Don't count me and Choji out of this." Ino added.

"Wait a minute, you and Choji?" Sakura pried. "I thought you had a date planned, where is he?"

Ino stuck her nose high. "Don't know and don't care." Ino answered.

Kiba smirked. "Fancy way for saying you got stood up right?"

"Like you have any room to talk dog breath." Ino shot back. "I don't remember you brining anyone to this."

"You got me there I didn't bring anyone, but I didn't get ditched either. So all and all I think your situation is more humiliating then mine." Kiba finished.

Ino's face tinted red in anger, prompting Choji to grab her by the shoulders and pull her away a little distance from Kiba. "I think we've discussed enough of this how about we just get signed up for the race?" Choji offered.

"That would be our best course of action to take." Shino confirmed.

"Then it's settled let's get to it." Naruto advised before signing his and Hinata's name down and receiving a rope from the vendor to tie his ankle together with Hinata's.

A moment later Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Lee, Shino, Fu, Kiba, Sakura, Choji, Ino, and two small children wearing mask stood at the ready mark of the course. A large crowd was quickly forming to pay witness to the race. Civilians always found it entertaining to see ninja in action even if it was something as trivial as a festival obstacle course.

Each pair eyed the course with calculating eyes. The ninja course unlike the civilian course consisted of many obstacles that would make the race far more difficult then normal. The first obstacle was a nearly vertical wall that they would have to ascend up and over the side. Afterwards they would make their way over to the second obstacle which was a strangely arranged balance beam that was constructed with three board's parallel of each other. The two conjoined feet were to be used on the middle beam while the two outside beams were used for one person's left leg and the other for the others person's right leg.

Once that section was completed, they would move on to the third obstacle which was labeled as the scroll walk. Each team were given three scrolls and would have to place one beneath every step they took for about fifty yards. The final course was to cross a creek on the stepping stones provided then cross the finish line.

The moment the vendor waved the sign signaling for them to start Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Kiba took off from the start line which proved to be a bad decision on their part. Ino and Choji instantly stumbled over one another falling to the ground while Sakura and Kiba managed to recover after getting foot tied but had lost momentum and were quickly getting left behind.

Meanwhile Haku and Lee opted for a slower pace to get used to how each other moved and were gradually increasing their speed as they neared the first obstacle. Fu and Shino quickly grasped onto how the other shifted their feet and were making good time only slightly trailing behind Naruto and Hinata who were surprisingly trailing behind the two children wearing mask.

When they came up to the wall Naruto advised Hinata to apply chakra to her feet so they could scale it faster. Hinata did what Naruto suggested and they blew past the two children whom were having difficulty getting over the wall.

"Damn were losing ehm" Kiba stated to his partner Sakura as he watched Naruto and Hinata disappear over the top of the wall. "We gotta catch up!"

"There's no way we can catch up." Sakura retorted. "Naruto and Hinata are moving like they've been attached to each other since birth."

Meanwhile Haku and Lee were closing the distance on Fu and Shino. "I think I've come accustomed to the way you move Haku-chan, so let's say we increase our speed?" Lee offered.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and Hinata-san are sure to gain victory if we do not." Haku answered as she and Lee began to run much faster, passing up Shino and Fu in the process.

"Come on Hanabi-chan boss is pulling away from us!"

"Don't say my name you baka! And don't' call him boss they might hear you." Hanabi warned Konohamaru.

"Ops" Konohamaru stated as he and Hanabi slid down the other side of the wall and headed for the second obstacle the balance beam which Naruto and Hinata were already one fourth done.

"Looks like we got a good lead Hinata-chan" Naruto says as he and Hinata were crossing the balance beams.

Hinata ventured a quick look behind her and noticed they had in fact a good lead. Haku and Lee were behind them followed by Fu and Shino who were only slightly ahead of the two children wearing mask, whom Sakura and Kiba were quickly gaining on. Ino and Choji had obviously given up, considering they both were just walking at a leisurely pace not even making an attempt to catch up.

"You're right Naruto-kun victory is within our grasp."

"Yeah but let's try to remain focused on the goal." Naruto stated "As well synchronized as we are we can't let that go to our heads if were going to win this." Naruto finished.

After Naruto and Hinata finished the balance beam they headed on to the scroll walk.

Seeing that their competition was pulling ahead once more Lee got a little hasty and misjudged Haku's next step causing them to fall off the balance beams into the awaiting water below.

Both Kiba and Fu roared in laughter at Haku and Lee's misfortune as they passed them by. "Looks like those flames aren't burning so bright anymore eh Lee?" Kiba goaded.

Lee looked dejected. "Forgive me Haku-chan; it wasn't my wish to see this happen to you." Lee apologized as he helped Haku out of the water.

Haku smiled brightly at Lee. "Its fine Lee-kun, besides taking that little dip was actually quite fun." Haku offered as she moved her hand over Lee extracting the water from his clothing drying him in the process, before she did the same to herself. "But considering there's no way for us to win I suggest we just go watch to see how the rest of the race plays out."

"You're absolutely right Haku-chan" Lee states before he gave Haku a bright toothy grin and escorted her away to a good observing spot.

As this was going on Naruto and Hinata were making excellent time on the scroll walk. They had quickly found a method that worked for them and their lead from the others was growing.

"How can those two work so well together?" Hanabi complained while hastily placing down the scroll in front of them so she and Konohamaru could move another step.

"I told you we wouldn't be able to beat the boss." Konohamaru supplied.

"And I told you to stop calling him boss." Hanabi shot back.

Konohamaru merely shrugged. "It's not like they can hear us, just look how far ahead they are." Konohamaru finished.

"Would you just look at those two?" Fu questioned Shino as she eyed both Naruto and Hinata. "I mean how can those two breeze through this so easily?"

"Naruto and Hinata have been friends for years it's only natural that they work well together." Shino answered.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had completed the scroll walk and were making their way over to the stepping stones and ultimately the finish line. Naruto quickly noticed the stepping stones weren't very large and that he and Hinata would need to be very close to one another in order to fit on them. "Were going to have to get a bit closer" Naruto stated a bit flustered with the prospect.

Before Hinata could answer Naruto had already wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer making her blush crimson. "Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered dreamily causing Naruto to quirk his eyebrow.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata instantly blushed an even deeper red, after realizing she had just spoke Naruto's name in such a lustful tone. "It's n-nothing" Hinata stammered out. "Let's just continue."

Naruto merely nodded as he and Hinata began to leap across the stones in perfect synchronized formation.

A short distance behind them Fu grinned as she and Shino hopped across the stones. "So have you ever been this close to a girl? Shino-kun" Fu questioned her stoic partner as she pulled him in even closer.

Shino's answer was to turn bright red enlisting a giggle from Fu. "I take that as a no then, but don't worry since it's your first time I'll be gentle."

Shino lost his concentration as he thought about Fu's provocative statement causing him to slip on the next stone and dragging Fu with him into the water.

"I guess that was my fault." Fu stated as she chuckled lightly. "I didn't think you'd react in the way you did Shino-kun."

Shino simply adjusted his glasses. "Forgive me, for it's unlike me to not remain calm in any situation. I merely overreacted and cost us a chance at victory." Shino finished.

"Well at least we had fun doing it." Fu reasoned. "I think I might have even heard you laugh back when Haku, and Lee took a dip back at the balance beams."

Shino and Fu were interrupted in their discussion when Kiba and Sakura neared them. "And there goes another pair." Kiba chortled as he and Sakura leapt over them but misjudged the size of the next rock and landed on it off balance and they too tumbled into the water.

Konohamaru and Hanabi couldn't contain their laughter as they watched not only Fu and Shino take a dive but Sakura and Kiba as well.

"Kiba you knucklehead, if you weren't so busy laughing at everyone this wouldn't have happened." Sakura pointed out irritably while ringing out her soaking wet hair.

"Hey you can't blame it all on me." Kiba protested. "You know as well as I did that we needed to get closer to fit on that rock."

"Figure's you'd say something like that." Sakura countered.

Kiba looked indignant. "What you make it seem like I'm a pervert or something for pointing that out. If you hadn't noticed look at how close Naruto and Hinata are, and their crossing the stones just fine."

Sakura observed the two and noticed Kiba had been right in his analysis. "I guess you're right I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Kiba waved Sakura's apology off. "Its fine, it's not like I don't take heat from girls on a daily basses anyway." Kiba supplied.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata had leapt off the final stone and landed smoothly on the other side. Naruto grinned when he looked back only to find that everyone had been pretty much eliminated one way or another. The only competitors left were the mask wearing children but they were too far back to snake a victory. With one final sprint for the end Naruto and Hinata crossed the finish line.

The crowd that had been watching the race gave out loud cheers in approval at Naruto and Hinata's victory. Naruto without thinking enveloped Hinata in a tight hug, but quickly pulled away when he realized what he was doing, much to Hinata's dismay.

A moment later Hanabi and Konohamaru crossed the finish line. The crowd gave them equal cheers considering they were the youngest among the competitors and somehow actually managed to finish the race.

Konohamaru not thinking clearly pointed an excusing finger at Naruto. "Damn you boss, why can't I beat you at anything!?"

Hanabi slapped her hand on her forehead at Konohamaru's stupidity. "You just don't think sometimes."

Naruto's face remained the same while Hinata smiled at the two. "You mustn't give Konohamaru-kun such a hard time." Hinata stated to Hanabi. "It's not like me or Naruto-kun didn't realize it was you two in the first place." Hinata finished.

Konohamaru and Hanabi both removed their mask. "But how could you have known it was us?" Konohamaru questioned curiously.

"I don't think me or Hinata-chan would be very good ninja if we couldn't even detect being followed by two eight year olds." Naruto explained. "Not to mention those mask don't do a very good job of hiding your hair." Naruto pointed out.

"But on a further note." Hinata interjected. "Considering you wanted to avoid being seen by us, I'm to assume father doesn't know about your whereabouts then?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah and what if he doesn't?" Hanabi questioned. "Are you going to tell on me?"

Hianta shook her head. "I won't report this to father, but it would have been better for you to have just asked for permission to come. That way you would have had someone to look after you."

"Where would the fun be in that, if I had chaperon?" Hanabi retorted.

Hinata merely sighed. "Well I can't have you out here wandering around by yourself, you'll have to accompany me and Naruto-kun for the rest of the night." Hinata stated softly a bit frustrated that she wouldn't be getting any alone time with Naruto.

"Don't worry about that." Naruto stated as he pulled his hand into a hand seal. "Shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto muttered as an exact replica of him popped into existence. "There this guy will look after you two, just try not to kill him." Naruto warned. "If you do I'll know." Naruto finished.

Hanabi folded her arms over one another. The only reason she wanted to attend the festival was to follow Naruto and Hinata around, but her plans were shot to hell as soon as they were discovered.

Konohamaru on the other hand was fine with the outcome. To be honest with himself he was more interested in spending time with Hanabi then actually following Naruto around. And now that they could no longer peep on them he figured he and Hanabi could actually focus on having some real fun.

"Well Hanabi-chan shall we get to it?" Konohamaru questioned as he extended his hand for Hanabi to take.

Hanabi rolled her eyes before unfolding her arms and taking Konohamaru's hand. "Fine" she mumbled and allowed Konohamru to lead her away with Naruto's clone trailing a bit behind them.

A moment later Fu, Shino, Ino, Choji, Haku, Lee, Sakura, and Kiba came walking up to Naruto and Hinata after everyone had been dried off courtesy of Haku. Naruto and Hinata were being handed their prize, when the group made it to them. Naruto had let Hinata decide on what ever she wanted and she choose a massive pink stuffed rabbit.

"So I guess that put an end to your wining streak eh Kiba." Fu mocked.

Kiba simply shrugged "You can't win them all. Anyway what's next considering we still have time to kill before the firework display a bit later?"

Naruto adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure I had planned on letting Hinata-chan decide on what ever we were doing tonight." Naruto stated as he turned his attention to Hinata. "So is there anything else you had in mind?"

Hinata swallowed nervously, as everyone placed their eyes upon her. "Well actually I wanted to go dancing at the center of the town." Hinata answered a bit meekly. "That is if you want to." Hinata finished.

Naruto's eyebrows shot above the rim of his glasses. Dancing was never high on his list of things he was good at and he knew he was sure to make a fool of himself. But he simply didn't have it in his heart to deny anything from Hinata so he simply grinned. "Uh sure I'm fine with that." Naruto answered.

"Well that's more like it." Ino added. "Finally something I'm actually good at."

"Then it's settled then." Lee chorused in. "We shall grace the dance floor with everlasting flames of youth."

Fu quirked her eyebrow at Lee's statement. "What he said." Fu answered simply.

Naruto nodded "Then shall we go?" Naruto offered, gaining simultaneous nods from the group.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Temari was frustrated to say the least; she couldn't believe she was actually bested by Shikamaru. Whom she along with a crowd was now watching engage an opponent in the final match of the tournament.

Shikamaru had a bored expression on his face while his opponent looked completely focused in the game.

Temari could easily tell Shikamaru had already had the match won. Shikamaru's opponent had to be extremely lucky that he had made it to the final match, or maybe it was that she had terrible luck to get stuck facing Shikamaru during the first match.

Her initial respect for the lazy Genin increased if only slightly. She wasn't in denial that she could be full of herself at times, but she could always respect another for their talents as well. And when it came to using his mind Shikamaru was obviously no slouch.

Temari was so engrossed in her own thoughts she hardly even heard Shikamaru announce checkmate to his opponent. The crowd gave out a light round of applause before everyone started going their own separate ways.

"Good match" Shikamaru stated to his opponent, as he shook his hand.

The host of the tournament then came over and presented Shikamaru with a trophy and prize money for wining. Shikamaru stuffed the money in his pocket and eyed the trophy lazily. "Another one to add to the collection" Shikamaru stated to no one in particular.

"Hn so I guess you win these tournaments on a daily bases then?" Temari interjected.

Shikamaru yawned. "Well once upon a time." Shikamaru answered. "But I haven't done one of these shogi tournaments in quite awhile do to all the troublesome ninja work and what not."

"I don't get you." Temari stated as she sat down in the empty seat across from Shikamaru. "You don't seem to put much effort in anything you do, why did you even become a ninja if you aren't willing to give it your all?"

Shikamaru smirked before leaning back in his chair. "To be honest if I had it my way I probably would have chosen a different path in life. But being born to a clan it was pretty much inevitable that I'd become a ninja." Shikamaru concluded. "But on a different note why are you even talking to me, I mean aren't we essentially enemies considering you're my up and coming opponent? I mean that's like a prisoner having a friendly game of cards with his executioner the previous night before he's to be executed." Shikamaru finished.

Temari chuckled lightly, at the analogy. "So you're that sure I'm going to win then?"

"Probably" Shikamaru answered with a shrug, before he stood up from his chair. "But then again it's as you said to me earlier. Having this victory over you should help give me an edge over you or something like that." Shikamaru added.

Temari smirked. "We'll just have to see about that then won't we?" Temari challenged.

Shikamaru's reply was to stuff his hands in his pockets and begin to walk off leaving Temari where she was and muttering troublesome under his breath as he left.

Temari simply rolled her eyes at the retreating form of Shikamaru as she too stood to leave.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Just as Naruto thought dancing definitely wasn't his forte for he constantly treaded on Hinata's feet and muttered out apologies every time . Thankfully for him Hinata was more then patient with him and all too delighted to show him the proper steps. Slowly but surely Naruto's dancing abilities were improving as time went on.

Shino and Fu were another spectacle to watch as the two were garnishing the most attention from spectators. Neither Shino nor Fu had the slightest idea of what they were doing, and it painfully showed in their display. Shino's face was completely red as he knew he was making a complete fool of himself, while Fu on the other hand continued to dance as if no one was watching. It was obvious she didn't give a rat's ass about what anyone thought about her and she was content with just having fun with the moment.

Haku and Lee on the other hand proved to be quiet adept when it came to dancing, much to everyone's surprise Lee more so then Haku. One could only guess that Lee's intense Taijutstu training is were his abilities to move his body so fluidly derived from.

Meanwhile Sakura couldn't figure out why she was even dancing with Kiba. It was almost as if the two had some unspoken sort of mutual agreement to accompany each other to the festival. But what really confused Sakura was that she was actually having fun with Kiba as they danced. But that only brought her mind back to Sasuke, she liked him didn't she? Even if he never returned her feelings could she actually be ready to move on and possibly search for a new love interest and was Kiba a potential choice. She had much to think about she figured before casting the thoughts to the back of her mind to assess at a later time.

Ino was another who was having trouble figuring out their feelings concerning her dance partner. She had to admit Choji was more fun to be around then she gave him credit. On top of that he was a great listener which was perfect for her considering she liked to talk a lot. All and all she thought Choji was perfect if only he could shed a few pounds. But knowing that Choji's family jutsu required that the Akimichi's have a good supply of girth on their body's that was surely out of the question. Her mind then traveled back to what Haku had said about beauty, how it would one day fade away with time. This caused Ino to look at Choji in a new light. He may not be Sasuke in terms of looks, but his heart was more then twice the size of what Sasuke's would ever be, Ino wondered if she could be satisfied with just that.

As time dwindled down a relatively slow song started up. Shino mentally sighed, slow dancing was pretty much the easiest form of dance there was, and he figured even he could pull it off. So Shino gingerly held Fu by the hips while her arms held on to his shoulders.

Fu quirked her eyebrow seeing the distance Shino was trying to keep, and quickly decided to do something about it. "I know you're shy Shino-kun but this is a slow dance I think were going to have to get a little bit closer." Fu stated before pulling Shino in closer, and resting her head against his chest.

Shino was more then flustered, and the fact that Fu's bust was rubbing against his chest as they moved wasn't exactly doing him any favors in his nether regions. He hadn't had such physical contact from another human since his younger years, and that physical contact back then was usually a hug from Naruto or his mother.

Fu smirked to herself as she listened to Shino's heartbeat increase in pace. If that wasn't a good sign she didn't know what was.

Unlike his brother Naruto wasn't nearly as afraid of getting close to his dance partner and he held Hinata to his chest without shame. Hinata sighed contently as she snuggled her head deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto could barely contain the smile on his face as he observed Hinata resting against his chest. Contact with Hinata brought him a sense of peace he couldn't quite place his finger on. Sure she was outright gorgeous, but he had seen plenty of beautiful girls throughout his life. But none had ever come close to making him feel the way he did about Hinata.

As Naruto thought this the song started to end and the firework display began. Hinata watched the fireworks in awe, while Naruto was to busy watching her to pay much attention to the fireworks.

Naruto couldn't help but admire Hinata's beauty, as the fireworks practically illuminated her lavender eyes. Naruto's heart began to pound in his chest as he realized what he wanted to do at that moment. The timing couldn't be more perfect and the fireworks only added to the atmosphere, all that was left was to take the leap, and Naruto subconsciously began to inch his face towards Hinata.

Hinata had taken that moment to look up into Naruto's eyes, and noticed his face was drawing nearer to her own. 'Oh my is he going to well…kiss me!?' Hinata thought as her own desires for Naruto flourished and she slowly inched her lips towards his.

"No way." Kiba muttered to Sakura as he observed Naruto and Hinata drawing nearer to one another. "I don't believe it."

Time seemed to stand still when Naruto and Hinata's lips finally made contact. Their minds became a blank sheet and they were both lost in a torrent of emotion from the contact with one another.

Lee whom was also paying witness to the event was about to give a loud cheer for Naruto but was quickly silenced when Haku slapped her hand over his mouth. "Let's not ruin their moment." Haku stated with a smile.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata began to slowly pull away from the kiss, neither speaking but both blushing furiously.

After a moment of just staring at one another Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "I-I maybe I shouldn't have…look I'm sorry, if I was a bit too forward I don't want to ruin anything between…" Before Naruto could finish his explanation, Hinata had already silenced him by planting another kiss on his lips.

Naruto eyebrows rose for a moment before he continued along with the kiss allowing Hinata to lead.

When the two finally pulled apart Hinata smiled brightly at Naruto. "Please I don't want you to ever feel regret for what's happening between us, because I don't."

Naruto simply nodded dumbly too shocked with Hinata's forwardness to trust in his own voice at the moment.

A distance away Shino nodded his head in approval. "It's been a long time coming, I'm proud of my brother for finally realizing the feelings he's always had for Hinata." Shino supplied.

"Yeah they do make a cute couple don't they?" Fu stated more so then asked. "Just wait until Anko-sensei hears about this." Fu finished before she and Shino were instantly caught in headlocks.

"Don't cha worrie I seen da whole thing." Anko stated in a drunken slur as she held on to Fu and Shino. "And it's about damn time if yah askin me." Anko concluded.

Fu plugged her nose with her free hand. "Ewe Anko-sensei you smell like sake mixed with a hell of a lot of other stuff, just how much did you drink tonight?" Fu questioned before Gai erupted onto the scene pointing an excusing finger at Anko with Kurenai and Asuma right behind him both of them laughing like idiots.

"Anko-san I've found you!" Gai shouted loudly as the crowd instantly turned to face him. Gai was currently only dressed in a man thong, much to the disgust and amusement of all the onlookers. "Now return my Yukata at once!"

"Well sorwy gaki looks like I got's to run." Anko stated before dashing off while twirling Gai's Yukata over the top of her head and cackling like a maniac with Gai in hot pursuit.

"Oh Gai-sensei how embarrassing." Lee stated feeling terribly bad for Gai's predicament.

* * *

(Later that night)

Hoshi, Inseki, and Kurotsuchi had just arrived back at the hidden leaf village and were now leaping over the buildings headed for their hotel room they had reserved. Akatsuchi had opted to stay back in Iwa and make his return with the Tsuchikage just before the finals began.

Along the way Hoshi raised her hand to stop Inseki and Kurotsuchi from moving any further.

"What's wrong sensei?" Inseki questioned tightly. He wasn't in a particularly good mood considering the distance he had just traveled to get back to the hidden leaf, and sleep was the only thing currently on his mind.

Hoshi narrowed her eyes to her left before she answered. "There's a fight going on between two skilled ninja." She answered.

"And what of it." Inseki asked bluntly.

"Well it's the middle of the night why would two leaf ninja be having competition with one another at this time?" Hoshi asked. "And besides that fighting in the middle of the village is strictly prohibited, that means who ever is fighting aren't simply doing it for sport." Hoshi finished.

Kurotsuchi shrugged. "Should we check it out then?"

"No" Hoshi answered simply. "You two continue on to the hotel I'll handle this myself." Hoshi stated as she took off towards her left with blinding speed.

"What do you think this is all about?" Kurotsuchi questioned Inseki.

"Beats me, but I feel sorry for the poor fool that get's stuck fighting with Sensei." Inseki replied before he leapt away from the spot with Kurotsuchi close behind him.

**Ok wow this was the longest chapter I've ever written; it's feels great to finally have it over with. On top of that this was also the hardest chapter I've ever written just because it was so far out of my usual element, so I pray it didn't suck. But anyway I hope I did a fair job with the Naruto and Hinata kissing scene. I've been avoiding it for a long time but figured it was time to move them on to that next level. Also I've added a couple more pictures if anyone wants to check them out their on my profile. So as always please review and I'll catch you next chapter. **


	30. Proceed as Planned

**Hello everyone Shinonigga here. First I'd like to say I'm happy the romance last chapter was well received, I thought for sure I was going to screw it up. Also I hope you got your fill of it because the next few chapters are about to focus mostly on action so strap yourselves in and enjoy. **

**Chapter 30: Proceed as Planned **

Hoshi leapt from roof top to roof top swiftly. She could sense someone's chakra depleting quickly. She figured the person was probably breathing their last breath, and even if she did make it more then likely it would be too late to save said person.

Forgoing those thoughts she continued on her track regardless of the fact that the battle between whom ever were fighting was close to an end.

Meanwhile Hayate Gekko was not having what some would call a good day. Apart from that damn cough he just couldn't seem to get over, he also had discovered a heinous plot that sound and sand had cooked up. And he was currently in no condition to report his findings, the sand teams Sensei Baki was currently looming over him to make sure of it.

"It's ashamed." Baki stated to Hayate whom was lying on his back occasionally coughing up blood. "To take the life of one so young and absolutely brimming with talent leaves me with a sour taste in my mouth." Baki stated with a touch of regret in his voice. "But this is the price of war" Baki continued as he pulled out a kunai to finish the job his blade of wind Jutsu had started. "Casualties are bound to happen." Baki finished as he leisurely tossed his kunai towards Hayate's heart only to have it deflected by another kunai.

Baki narrowed his eyes when he felt the chakra of another landing a short distance behind him.

Hoshi had landed in a crouched position a short distance away from Baki and eyed her surroundings. Her eyes instantly found Hayate and she quickly recognized him as the proctor of the third exam. Her eyes then fell upon Baki and she leveled him a calculating stare. "What is the meaning of this?" Hoshi questioned in a calm voice. "Why have you attacked this man?" She finished.

Baki had a slight grin on his face as he turned around to face Hoshi. "So what do we have here?" Baki goaded. "Looks like the rock team's Sensei has stumbled onto something she shouldn't of have, just like our friend the proctor over there." Baki says gesturing to Hayate whom was on the verge of passing out from his injuries. "Now it would appear that I have to stain my hands even further." Baki finished.

Hoshi narrowed her eyes on Baki. "I don't understand, as far as I'm informed leaf and sand are allies why would you risk compromising your relationship with the leaf by attacking this man?" Hoshi asked curiously, in attempt to fully understand the situation before she made any kind of retaliation for Baki's actions.

Baki smirked at Hoshi's statement. "Times have changed" Baki answered. "And besides why should it be any concern of yours what happens between the leaf and sand as far as I know the leaf and rock still have bad blood between them?"

Hoshi stood from her crouched position and eyed Hayate. She could tell without medical attention he would surely die from the injuries he sustained, but she was determined to not allow that to happen. "It's just as you said times have changed." Hoshi stated with confidence.

Baki narrowed his eyes on Hoshi before he slipped into a Taijutsu stance. "Are you telling me the rock and leaf have buried the hatchet on their old rivalry?" Baki probed.

"It's a work in progress." Hoshi replied simply. "Besides turning you over to Konoha for your crimes and rescuing that man should be a good place to start wouldn't you agree?"

"It would be" Baki answered. "If it only were possible for you to follow through with that threat."

Hoshi shut her eyes as though she was thinking on something. "You don't seem to realize the cards are in my favor." Hoshi stated causing Baki to quirk his eyebrow. "As of right now I'm more then sure Konoha patrol are on their way considering the ruckus you've created."

"I wouldn't count on it." Baki supplied calmly. "My methods for dealing with the proctor were more then sullen, I highly doubt anyone would have found his body until morning." Baki concluded.

"I see, but you'll find my methods for fighting aren't the kind to go unnoticed." Hoshi shot back as her eyes turned from golden colored to sapphire blue.

Baki eyed Hoshi carefully when he felt a sudden spike in her chakra. "What is the meaning of this?" Baki questioned a bit on edge considering the temperature around them seemed to take in increase.

"Oh that?" Hoshi mocked. "Don't worry it's just my way of warming up so to speak." Hoshi finished, as her body began to take on a blue aura.

Baki took a step back from Hoshi as he began to sweat from the heat that was pouring from her body. 'I've never seen a jutsu like this' Baki mused. 'I've always been informed rock ninja specialized in earth based Jutsu, but this is definitely of the fire element.' Baki concluded before starting to mold his own chakra to form an attack.

Meanwhile the heat around Hoshi began to increase to unbearable heights and the tile beneath her began to show scorch marks. Without so much as a warning Hoshi fired a stream of blue flames from her mouth directly towards Baki.

Baki's eyes widened as he was just barely able to side step the flames that sailed past him and completely decimating a nearby storage shed.

When Baki recovered from his initial shock he leveled Hoshi a cold glare. "How the hell did you…"

"Use a jutsu without hand seals?" Hoshi says finishing off Baki's question. "Simple really" Hoshi answered. "While I was warming up like I told you before, I was actually transforming my chakra into pure fire nature chakra. It's a neat trick my clan specializes in. With the ability to manipulate our chakra into fire nature chakra we gain the ability to use fire Jutsu without seals." Hoshi continued. "Not to mention our flames burn more intense because of this, it'll make fighting me extremely dangerous so I'll give you a deal considering you probably don't want to walk out of this with a tan."

Baki quirked his eyebrow before he began to laugh at Hoshi. "A deal you say?" Baki mocked. "You kids are becoming more and more arrogant; you actually believe you have me beat because of this?" Baki concluded.

Hoshi glared at Baki. "One thing I can't stand for is to be patronized." Hoshi stated in a cold tone. "I would have preferred to get my answers straight from the horse's mouth, but considering you've insulted my pride as a ninja I'll simply beat you into submission and allow Konoha interrogators to deal with you." Hoshi finished.

"Interesting proclamation, but I have no intentions on being interrogated." Baki replied back as he charged Hoshi head on.

Hoshi simply watched with calculating eyes as Baki closed the distance swiftly. Baki brought up his fist and fired off a right hook towards Hoshi. Hoshi quickly brought up her forearm to block Baki's strike, and Baki winced in pain as Hoshi's body was hot enough to actually scorch his fist.

Hoshi used Baki's momentarily distraction to retaliate with a savage high knee to his face that not only cracked his nose spilling blood but burnt it in the process.

Baki went skidding across the ground painfully before he righted himself and stared daggers into Hoshi.

Hoshi merely smirked. "Sorry but Taijustu won't prove very effective against me, unless it's your desire to be burned that is."

"I have other methods of fighting as well." Baki supplied as he ran through hand seals. "Wind style: Vacuum Sphere!" Baki shouted as he fired off a barrage of wind bullets towards Hoshi.

Baki grinned as he watched the air bullets tear though Hoshi, only for his grin to be replaced by a look of confusion when Hoshi's body simply burst into blue flame.

"What the hell." Baki muttered as he watched the blue flames converge into one spot reforming Hoshi's body.

Hoshi stood before Baki with a triumphant smirk. "Don't take me so lightly old man." Hoshi warned before she outstretched her hand forming a spiraling ball of fire.

Baki wearily eyed the ball of fire in Hoshi's hand and was surprised when she launched it into the air above them as opposed to at him. Baki watched the ball of fire travel high into the air and his eyes widened when the fire ball suddenly expanded and exploded. The night sky was completely illuminated by the intense blue flames that emitted from the explosion.

Hoshi grinned at seeing Baki's perplexed expression. "I'm sure you've figured it out by now." Hoshi pried. "That explosion would have been visible by any patrol ninja or Anbu that are currently wandering the village. I'd say we have a full minute before they show up." Hoshi finished.

Baki glared at Hoshi. "That only means you have a minute to live." Baki countered. "I'll dispatch you and the proctor before this minute is through!" Baki shouted as he conjured up a blade of wind and slashed it towards Hoshi while shouting. "Wind style: Rising Dragon!"

Baki's blade of wind sent a gust of wind towards Hoshi that tore the ground to shreds as it traveled towards Hoshi.

Hoshi with a relative calm merely crouched low and began to spin rapidly while pouring a steady stream of fire from her mouth that created a swirling vortex of fire that parried Baki's attack. The resulting confrontation between the two attacks resulted in a massive explosion that sent not only both combatants flying but Hayate's inert form sailing across the roof tops.

Baki was sent crashing hard into a nearby water container, while Hayate's body was plummeting fast towards the awaiting ground below. Hoshi saw this and grit her teeth in pain as she swerved around in mid air and launched a kunai towards Hayate that caught his flack jacket and pinned him to the side of a building.

Hoshi sighed in relief seeing that Hayate was safe for the moment. But quickly came to terms with her own predicament when she slammed hard into a nearby wall. Hoshi coughed up a bit of blood from the brutal impact after connecting with the wall.

Elsewhere Baki wasn't in any better shape as he painfully wrenched himself free from the container he was imbedded in. "Damn what was that woman thinking using a fire Jutsu like that against a wind type?" Baki thought out loud while holding on to his aching ribs. "No matter I need to…" Before Baki could finish his sentence he suddenly stopped when he felt cold steel press against his neck.

"You will not move any further." A voice commanded.

Baki managed to turn his gaze just enough to see who had him trapped. He knew right away the purple haired woman was definitely of Konoha Anbu. 'Shit' Baki mentally cursed as more Anbu landed around him all with their swords drawn.

Meanwhile Hoshi was getting no better treatment as Konoha Anbu surrounded her with their swords drawn. But she managed a smile none the less.

"Well it's about time you guys got here, out site seeing or something?" Hoshi joked.

The Anbu didn't look very amused as they stared at Hoshi. "You will be brought in for questioning." A burly Anbu member stated. "Please don't try to resist." He added as he walked over with a pair of handcuffs.

Hoshi merely sighed figuring this was what she expected considering the circumstances. "Fine" Hoshi mumbled. "But I expect a formal apology once this has all been cleared up."

The Anbu didn't say anything as he proceeded to handcuff Hoshi.

A distance away Kabuto watched as both Hoshi and Baki were carted off with the Anbu while the village patrol were prepping Hayate to receive medical attention. "Damn" Kabuto muttered to himself. 'I should have known better then to trust that fool with dealing with this.' Kabuto thought nervously as he realized what it meant that Hayate was not killed and Baki was captured. 'Apart from the knowledge the leaf will learn from that proctor, their sure to make Baki spill out all the harder truths that weren't overheard by that meddling fool.'

'Orochimaru-sama will be most displeased with this turn of events.' Kabuto thought with mounding fear as he knew he'd have to be the one to inform Orochimaru of Baki's capture.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Sarutobi laced his fingers together as he eyed all those that were currently situated before him. He wasn't in a particularly good mood after being woken in the middle of the night only to be informed of a planned invasion by sound and sand.

His two advisors along with Jiraiya and Danzo were also present to watch the proceedings.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to silence the murmuring that was going on in the chamber. "Now as I'm sure all of you are curious to why I've called this emergency meeting I'll get right to explaining our current situation." Sarutobi stated firmly to the council that were now eyeing him with interest.

"As of last night I was informed of dire news pertaining to our village." Sarutobi stated giving a short pause to let the news sink in. "Late last night one of our Jonin by the name of Hayate Gekko was badly injured after he was able to discover news about a planned invasion on our village." Sarutobi added with no fault to his voice.

The council quickly erupted into a mixed chatter as questions immediately began to be thrown towards Sarutobi.

Sarutobi raised his hand to silence the bickering council. "Now I know the main question is who has this invasion planned. And to answer your question that would be Otogakure and Sunagakure."

"What!" Tsume Inuzuka cut in. "Sunagakure are supposed to be our allies what kind of snakes are they to betray us like this!?"

"You forget" Hiashi Hyuga interjected. "Alliances are nothing more then written documents that hold no real binding to them. Just think has an alliance agreement ever prevented a great war in the past?"

Tsume scoffed. "Well I for one am someone that believes in honor." Tsume shot back.

"As do I." Hiashi answered simply. "But never the less Sunagakure obviously doesn't live by our standards."

Shikaku Nara yawned before adding in his two cents. "What both of you are failing to bring to attention isn't Sunagakure's loyalty, but something I find a bit more important."

"Like what exactly?" Tsume asked curiously.

"Like who the hell is pulling the strings behind Otogakure." Shikaku answered calmly. "As far as I know they are a new village that shouldn't in any way have a grudge or reason to invade us so why are they doing it?" Shikaku stated as he turned his attention back to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi nodded approvingly. "Your mind is as sharp as ever Shikaku, and you're correct I also believed Otogakure had no reason for invading us until I discovered whom their village is led by."

"Please do explain Hokage-sama" Shibi stated in his usual monotone drawl.

Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a long drag before he addressed the council once more. "Apart from the information Hayate provided we also were able to gather information from a captured Suna ninja."

"Captured Suna ninja?" Choza Akimichi piped in. "But that goes against regulation to arrest a foreign ninja during the Chunin exams without proper reasoning."

"Normally you'd be correct Choza, but the circumstances were justified." Jiraiya answered before he continued. "As you know Hayate did provide us with information, but in gathering that intel he was discovered and promptly attacked by that sand teams sensei Baki."

More murmuring among the council started but Jiraiya pressed on. "Hayate was defeated by the sand ninja Baki, but as luck would have it Hayate was spared from this fate thanks to unexpected help."

"Do elaborate Jiraiya-sama" Shibi stated while adjusting his shades.

Jiraiya smirked. "Believe it or not it was the sensei of the Iwa team that intervened and prolonged Baki long enough for Anbu to arrive on the scene."

The council looked on with surprise written on their faces. "Well who would have guessed?" A random council woman piped in. "You'd think Iwa would have been clawing for a chance to get back at us. But instead they actually lent out a helping hand."

Sarutobi nodded his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps Iwa are finally willing to allow the past to be exactly what it is. But as we were trying to explain before, the sand ninja Baki was more then willing to tell us the details of the invasion once Ibiki had a few hours with him. And I for one was shocked to find that the leader of Otogakure was none other then my former student."

Gasp among the council were heard at this. "You don't mean Orochimaru do you?" A tall man dressed in a fine robe asked.

"No he meant Tsunade, of course Orochimaru you baka." Jiraiya supplied irritably to the man.

"With this intel what course of action do you suppose we take?" Inoichi Yamanaka questioned.

"I say we form a counterstrike on the Sand before they have a chance to attack us." Danzo interrupts letting his opinion be known.

Sarutobi sighed figuring that Danzo would prefer the guns blazing approach to the situation. "We will not in any means do such a thing."

Danzo narrowed Sarutobi a hard glare. "Please do explain your reasoning." Danzo states trying to hide his contempt for Sarutobi.

"Well it would appear the situation is much more delicate so to speak then most of you know." Sarutobi explained. "The sand ninja Baki had explained to Ibiki the reasoning behind this planned invasion. It would seem that Sunagakure is in a tight bind, for their Daiymo has been outsourcing missions to neighboring villages. This is turn has weakened financial support for their own military forcing them to cut back on the amount of ninja they have at their disposal."

"And we should be concerned about that why?" Danzo retorted.

Sarutobi leveled Danzo an icy glare to silence the old war hawk before he continued. "As I was saying with the decline in their ninja ranks Sunagakure could soon be attacked by other villages if their plight was ever caught wind of. Baki assured Ibiki that the invasion was their last resort effort for stabilizing their current situation." Sarutobi finished.

"So are we supposed to feel sorry for them or something?" Another man among the council asked.

Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke before he addressed the man. "We are their allies are we not? We should have done everything in our power to help their situation where we could."

"No this isn't our fault." Danzo retorted. "If they had been in some desperate need of help they should have confronted us about the problem instead of slithering around behind our backs like the snakes they are."

"Please try to remember that Orochimaru is involved in all of this." Shibi suggested to Danzo. "He's been known for having the ability to manipulate and twist the hearts of almost anyone. Logic would suggest that Orochimaru prayed upon Suna's weakening satiability and most likely manipulated them in some fashion." Shibi concluded.

Sarutobi along with the majority of the council nodded their heads in agreement. "You're more then likely correct Shibi, that's why we will not be the one's to strike first. I do not want to take this impending war to Suna's lands and spill the blood of innocents that have nothing to do with this effort against us."

"But we must also take into account the safety of our own village." Koharu Utatane voiced out her opinion.

Sarutobi nodded. "Of course we are already making preparations to deal with this in the most efficient way. Not only will we pull all active ninja from duty during the finals we'll also request extra support from waterfall. Plans are also being made to evacuate the civilians and academy students when the time arises. "

"And will the Tsuchikage also be made aware of this?" Homura Mitokado added in. "For he is to appear for the final rounds when all of this is to take place."

"I've already took liberations in requesting a formal meeting with him to discuss this dilemma." Sarutobi answered. "He's dew to arrive in two days." Sarutobi concluded.

Homura simply nodded his head at the answer.

"Upon further note, we'll need to plan exactly how we intend to counter this impending strike on us. That's why I'll call upon Shikaku's assistance to help me map out a formal plan of attack." Sarutobi stated. "We'll also need to inform all Jonin and Chunin along with the Genin that will be participating in the finals of this, but I'd prefer we do it over a course of time to not arouse suspicion. As of right now the element of surprise is our ally, and we cannot allow Orochimaru to catch wind of this. If he does he may retaliate in a more brutal fashion then what he already has planned."

"You mentioned you'll be informing some of the Genin of this?" Jiraiya interjected. "But what of the remainder?"

"The majority of the Genin will be assigned to help with evacuation. And they will not be informed of these duties until the following day before the finals. That way we run less risk of having our plans out in the open." Sarutobi answered.

"And what of the sand ninja?" Danzo questioned. "Shall he be executed?"

"No" Sarutobi responded dryly. "As of right now he will remain detained until I say other wise. As for now our meeting on this is at an end, after a weeks time we'll hold another council meeting to discuss what plans Shikaku and myself have drawn up. So until then you're all dismissed." Sarutobi stated with authority.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Deep in the forest Orochimaru chuckled to himself. "Kukuku so Sarutobi-sensei has caught wind of our little scheme has he?" Orochimaru stated to Kabuto whom was knelt down on one knee before him.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered nervously.

"Interesting" Orochimaru stated in an amused tone, as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru curiously. "You mean you're not angry our plans have been compromised?"

"No" Orochimaru answered in an oily tone. "In fact this makes things all the more intriguing to me."

"How so Orochimaru-sama?"

"Oh Kabuto are you really not the least bit interested to see what that old fool will do now that he knows of our plans?" Orochimaru questioned while never letting the snake like grin on his face falter. "That decrepit old man probably believes he has the element of surprise on his side now. But that hasbin will soon find out just how weak the leaf village actually is when we crush it."

Kabuto wasn't convinced but he would not let that show on his face. "But don't you think going through with the invasion is a risk now?" Kabuto questioned apprehensively. "I mean they'll obviously take precautions against our plans, not to mention the sand may want to back out once they realize Baki has been captured." Kabuto finished.

"That just means we'll have to take the Kazekage's life sooner then expected." Orochimaru answered with a malevolent grin plastered on his face.

Kabuto nodded. "And what of Gaara he's still an essential part of our plans? But with Baki out of the picture he and his team may pull out if they do not receive information."

"That's easily taken care of." Orochimaru supplied with a smirk. "You're to impersonate their sensei at times to deliver false information to them, at all cost Gaara must participate in the invasion so do not fail me."

Kabuto simply nodded his head in understanding as he stood to his feet.

"And as for me I think I'll be paying our friend the Kazekage a little visit in a few days to make sure things proceed as planned." Orochimaru finished before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Kabuto alone in the forest.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Onoki the current Tsuchikage wasn't exactly happy apart from his damn hip that kept giving him hell; the travel to Konoha wasn't exactly kind to his old body either. "I swear Konoha has some nerve calling me all the way out here before the damn finals even begin." Onoki muttered to his body guard and Akatsuchi as they traversed through the bustling streets of Konoha escorted by a unit of Anbu.

Konoha's citizens were giving them plenty of space as they eyed the Tsuchikage with curiosity. But what caught most people's attention more so then the Tsuchikage was his body guard that stood a good four feet taller then the Tsuchikage himself.

The Tsuchikage's body guard was dressed in heavy red armor, with what appeared to be a steam furnace strapped to his back. He was also sporting a conical hat that was made of metal as opposed to straw. The last defining characteristic of his outfit was the black gi that he wore over his red armor.

Onoki grinned at all the attention as he turned to face his body guard. "Seems you're quiet the celebrity here eh Han?"

Han merely grunted in response.

"Hn I see you're still not much for conversation." Onoki replied a bit irritably at Han's lack of people skills, but cast his opinion aside once the Hokage's tower had come into view.

Upon their arrival to the tower Hoshi, Inseki, and Kurotsuchi were already waiting for them at the entrance and they bowed in respect for their kage. "Tsuchikage-sama I'm happy to see your journey here was a safe one." Hoshi stated before rising back to a standing position. "And I see you're in good sprits today Han." Hoshi stated with a small smile. "Happy to experience a change of scenery?"

"Hn" was Han's reply.

"Why tease Han-senpai Hoshi-sensei?" Akatsuchi questioned. "You know he doesn't like to talk that much."

"That much" Onoki shot back. "I haven't heard the brute speak one full word since we've began this trip. But anyway I'd prefer to get this meeting with the Hokage underway already. The sooner I do the sooner I get to rest these old bones of mine."

"You can always retire if yah can't hack it you know." Kurotsuchi offered.

"Hn and let some young whelp take charge and run our village into the ground." Onoki retorted. "Not on my watch."

Kurotsuchi merely shrugged her shoulders. "Suit it yourself…old man."

"Excuse me for interrupting Tsuchikage-sama, but it really is urgent that you meet with Hokage-sama as soon as possible." One Anbu member stated.

"Very well." Onoki answered. "Hoshi you're free to take Akatsuchi off my hands, while I and Han go speak with the Hokage."

"Actually I'm to take part in this meeting as well." Hoshi supplied. "For I am also involved in the reasoning for which you were requested here."

Onoki quirked his bushy eyebrow. "Well this really is getting interesting, very well Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Inseki you three are free to your own devises for now." Onoki ordered.

All three simply bowed before walking off. After the three had gone Onoki along with Hoshi and Han were brought to Sarutobi's office and allowed entry.

Sarutobi stood up from his desk when Onoki had entered. He found it hard to swallow that the man he hadn't seen face to face in over seventeen years was currently in his office. "Ah Tsuchikage it's a pleasure to have you in our village once again." Sarutobi stated in a cheerful tone as he walked up to the much shorter man.

"Like wise Hokage." Onoki stated simply before he outstretched his grubby little hand towards Sarutobi.

Sarutobi outstretched his hand as well. "I hope your trip here wasn't too strenuous." Sarutobi stated while he shook Onoki's hand firmly.

"Hn you trying to say I'm old or something?" Onoki replied in a joking manner.

Sarutobi chuckled slightly. "Now let's not try to pretend we aren't past our prime shall we?" Sarutobi stated while directing Onoki, Hoshi, and Han towards the empty seats he had stationed in front of his desk.

After Sarutobi's three guest had taken their seats, Sarutobi plopped himself down in his own chair before taking on a more business like demeanor. "Now first and foremost I'd like to apologize for requesting this meeting from you on such short notice, but this was not something I could just send via letter."

Onoki nodded "It's fine, besides I'm sure for what ever reason you've requested an audience with me must be very important." Onoki finished.

"Indeed" Sarutobi states before he began to explain the entire situation to Onoki. After Sarutobi had finished he gave Onoki a moment to process everything he had learnt.

"I see" Onoki stated while stroking his beard. "Your former student Orochimaru sounds like a very ambitious man, for him to actually believe that he has a chance at crushing one of the great five villages."

"Ambitious he is, but I do not take this threat lightly." Sarutobi stated. "His abilities could be on par with either of us, and we don't know exactly how many man he has at his disposal. And I fully understand if you choose not to attend the upcoming finals because of this."

Onoki folded his arms in indignation. "Hn as if I'd run with my tail between my legs, besides I figure this could prove amusing."

"I don't think the word amusing is the right term" Sarutobi replied tightly. "People will no doubt die during this invasion."

"Of course that is the tragic part of war, but I've always been one that thrives on battle." Onoki retorted firmly. "A ninja feels most at peace when their doing what their purpose intended them to do. That's why I'm going to help you out old friend." Onoki stated with a sly grin.

"Help?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Yes help" Onoki answered. "I'll supply you with some of my own man, not even your student Orochimaru will have factored in the prospect of Iwagakure joining in the fight as well."

Sarutobi nodded his thoughtfully figuring that Iwa could prove to be the leaf villages trump card in this whole ordeal.

"Besides two of our finest Genin are taking part in the finals." Onoki added. "And letting anything happen to them is out of the question." Onoki finished.

"But is this wise Tsuchikage-sama?" Hoshi interjected. "I understand you sending in reinforcements for Konoha, but do you really feel the need to be an attendance as well? In the midst of this battle you could sustain damage or even worse." Hoshi finished.

"Don't belittle me Hoshi." Onoki warned. "I'm the Tsuchikage after all, one of the most feared man in all of the elemental nations!" Onoki boasted proudly.

'Old fool still living on his former glory.' Hoshi thought will absentmindedly rubbing her temples.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

"So will you be departing back for Iwagakure immediately Tsuchikage-sama?" Hoshi questioned Onoki after Onoki and Sarutobi had finished discussing plans to bring in Iwa ninja for the up and coming invasion.

"No" Onoki answered. "I need a good rest, we'll head out first thing in the morning until then I think me and Han will be doing a little sight seeing in the meantime eh Han?"

"Hmph" Han answered simply.

Onoki simply rolled his eyes. "Besides there's someone I'd like to see personally for myself." Onoki added as he and Han began to walk off leaving Hoshi where she was.

Hoshi merely cocked her eyebrow at Onoki's statement before turning on her heels to head back towards her hotel. Hoshi was suddenly stopped when she felt the presence of someone landing behind her.

"Have I done something wrong Anbu-san?" Hoshi questioned while turning around to face the Anbu that had appeared before her.

"To the contrary." The Anbu woman answered while walking forward closing the distance between Hoshi and herself. "To be honest I've come here to thank you."

Hoshi cocked her eyebrow. "Thank me, for what?" Hoshi asked curiously."

"You saved someone very dear to me." The Anbu woman answered.

"Oh yes you mean the proctor from the exams, how is he anyway?" Hoshi asked.

"Much better, he should be back on his feet in about two week's time." The Anbu woman stated. "He also wishes to thank you for saving his life."

Hoshi nodded. "Think nothing of it; I was just doing my duty after all." Hoshi concluded.

"Never the less, your deeds were most appreciated. And Hayate and I are internally grateful to you." The Anbu stated as she went into a deep bow. "As for now I bid you farewell." She finished before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(Two Hours Later Elsewhere)

"Ready Sukushi?" Naruto stated to the beetle that was perched atop his head.

"Yes Naruto-sama" She answered back as Naruto leapt high into the air and ran through some hand seals. "Wind style: Devastating Flames!" Both Naruto and Sukushi shouted in unison as Sukushi fired a stream of blazing white flames from her mouth that was enhanced by Naruto's wind chakra.

The torrent of flames tore through the training area they were in and instantly incinerated all nearby trees. Naruto landed in a crouched position and observed the results of the attack.

After a moment Naruto nodded approvingly. "That was even better then our last attempt." Naruto stated to Sukushi. "Just a little more practice and we should have it flawless."

"Yeah none of our opponents will see it coming." Sukushi coursed happily.

"It was quite impressive." Haku stated as she came out of the area she watching from and flipping through hand seals to douse the flames Naruto had started.

"Thanks Haku-san it's only thanks to you that I'm even able to practice this move." Naruto stated.

Haku simply smiled. "Please I'm only putting out the flames, it's a least I can do if it helps you become stronger." Haku finished as she put out the last ember.

"Even so your help is most appreciated." Naruto stated while taking up a seat in a patch of grass that wasn't scorched. "And you're right Sukushi your small stature will surly lower our enemies into a false sense of security." Naruto added.

"At least until their roasted alive." Sukushi finished.

"Don't speak so cruelly Sukushi-chan." Haku suggested. "It really doesn't suit you."

Sukushi scoffed. "What there's no point in trying to sugarcoat it, whatdya think will happen if someone get's nailed with that attack?"

"Death" A chillingly deep voice answered.

Naruto and Haku instantly turned around only to be faced with two men they didn't recognize. One stood only about four feet tall while the other was damn near eight.

"And just who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned as he stood from the grass while eyeing the two men before him carefully. His eyes quickly found the Iwa forehead protector on the taller man and his eyes widened when he noticed the hat strapped to the shorter man's back with the symbol for earth shadow etched on it.

Onoki grinned as he looked over Naruto. There were currently no doubts in his mind of who he believed Naruto to be related to upon seeing him in the flesh. "By that look on your face boy I'd say you know who I am do you not?" Onoki pried.

Naruto nodded dumbfounded that the Tsuchikage of all people had dropped in on him. "Listen if this about the proposition Kurotsuchi offered to me, I'll give you the same answer I gave her; hell no." Naruto stated firmly.

Meanwhile Haku watched the interaction between the two curiously as she tried to process exactly what was going on.

Onoki simply smirked. "Seems my little granddaughter just doesn't' know how to keep her mouth shut." Onoki stated more to himself then Naruto. "But to answer your question that little mission to have you join our village so to speak was cancelled so you needn't worry."

Naruto didn't look completely convinced as he eyed the two wearily. "If that's true why did you come to see me?"

"To put your mind to rest dear boy." Onoki offered easily. "I thought I'd tell you personally that we have given up on our efforts to have you."

"If that's the case then answer me this." Naruto demanded. "Why were you after me in the first place?"

"Let's just say you reminded me of someone and leave it at that." Onoki answered vaguely.

Naruto looked confused at the statement. "Then why the change of heart all of a sudden?" Naruto asked not willing to drop his guard just yet.

Onoki sighed. "My eyes were opened my dear boy." Onoki stated calmly while Han simply looked on with an unreadable expression. "I was reminded of the man I used to be, and wanted to return to that time." Onoki finished as he turned around and prepared to leave.

"I look forward to your up and coming fight with our very own Inseki." Onoki stated while him and Han began to walk off. "Until then I bid you farewell Naruto…Namikaze." Onoki trailed off as he and Han disappeared out of view.

Naruto watched as Onoki and Han disappeared from view with a confused expression on his face. "Why would he refer to me as Namikaze?" Naruto questioned aloud.

Sukushi shrugged thinking Naruto was addressing her. "Beats me, he was old after all maybe he thought you were someone else."

Naruto adjusted his shades as he eyed the beetle on his head. "I don't think that's it, I mean he did get my first name right after all."

"Perhaps the person he said you reminded him of was Minato Namikaze." Haku offered. "You do share some physical similarities to him after all."

"You know I remember Shikamaru saying something similar to that the day I arrived at the academy." Naruto stated as wild thoughts of him somehow being related to Minato Namikaze began to run through his mind. "But that's highly doubtful." Naruto concluded. "But on a lighter note, I promised to meet up with Hinata-chan today after training so I should probably be getting on my way." Naruto finished.

Haku nodded. "That's fine, besides I'm sure Fu-san could stand for another training partner in the meantime."

"Try not to over do it Haku-san." Naruto advised. "Between training with Lee, Sakura, Fu, and myself you'll exhaust yourself."

"I'm thankful for your concern Naruto-kun, but all this training will prove beneficial for what we'll soon have to face." Haku stated with a sour expression on her face.

"Don't remind me." Naruto answered back a bit angrily. "To think that we'll soon be under attack is a freighting concept. The last thing I want is to see anyone I care for to be hurt."

Haku nodded her agreement. "That's why we can only strive to become stronger to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides we'll fight as a team and look out for one another." Haku finished.

"Yeah" Naruto stated quietly. "But the thought that we could have ended this before it even started keeps eating at the back of my mind." Naruto added. "If only we were strong enough to take down that snake bastard back at the forest none of this would even be possible right now." Naruto concluded.

"But we fought to the best of our abilities." Haku retorted.

"Our best wasn't good enough." Naruto stated bluntly. "Next time though things will be different I promise you that Haku-san." Naruto stated with determination. "Orochimaru will pay for endangering my village and precious people." Naruto finished firmly.

Haku smiled brightly. "I'm sure he will Naruto-kun."

* * *

(Three Weeks Later)

The month had come and gone far too fast for most people's liking. Well anyone that was currently aware of the impending invasion. But some felt confident and ready to do what they needed to do. Among these people were none other then Fu.

Her training had proved more then fruitful and she felt confident in not only defeating Gaara, but also dishing out more then her share of ass whopping once the invasion attempt took off.

"You seem in good spirits today considering what's to come." Haku noted as she and Fu made their way towards the arena where the finals were to take place.

"Well the way I see it, this shit's going to go down whether we like it or not. And I'd rather be in good fighting spirits as opposed to all nervous and jumpy about it." Fu explained.

"I understand your reasoning, but regardless it's still rather freighting knowing that innocents may die today." Haku finished sounding mournful in her statement.

Fu sighed. "I know what you mean, that's why I don't intend to hold back." Fu replied. "I'll protect as many as I possibly can." Fu added with a reassuring grin.

About twenty minutes later Fu and Haku had arrived in the general vicinity of the stadium the finals were to be taking place. Fu eyes widened when she spotted a familiar face among the jumble of people trying to make their way into the stadium.

"Shibuki-sama!" Fu squealed happily as she raced over to meet with her former leader.

Shibuki smiled brightly when he noticed Fu come bounding up towards him. "Ah Fu, it's good to see you I hope all has been well." Shibuki say before wrapping Fu in a tight hug.

"It has." Fu answered while returning the hug. "More then you could ever know." She finished.

Shibuki nodded approvingly. "I knew I made the right decision." Shibuki stated as he ruffled Fu's hair and turned his attention to Haku. "Haku it's good to see you as well, I assume you've been taking good care of Fu?"

"I've been trying." Haku answered with a smile.

Shibuki nodded. "And what of Naruto?" Shibuki asked curiously "I would have thought he'd be accompanying you two here also."

Fu pulled away from the hug with Shibuki. "To be honest I haven't seen Naruto-nii in about three days." Fu answered with a touch of worry in her voice. "He went out to complete this Jutsu he's been working on for the last month, and hasn't returned since."

Shibuki frowned at this. "Has Naruto ever done anything of this sort before?"

"To be honest the first time I met Naruto-kun was out in a forest that he'd been trying to master a new jutsu in. And apparently he was there for a couple of days so you could say yes." Haku answered.

Shibuki smiled. "Then don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will show up soon considering he has the first match after all." Shibuki supplied.

Fu and Haku could only nod, and believe what Shibuki had said.

"Now what do you say we get you two in there before Fu's disqualified?" Shibuki suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Fu stated as she and Haku followed Shibuki into the stadium.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Fu entered into the arena down below while Haku went in search for Anko in the stands and Shibuki went to his reserved seat to watch the fights.

The crowd was bustling in excitement and anticipation for the up and coming fights. Meanwhile Fu eyed the competitors; all were currently present except for Naruto, and Sasuke.

'That's weird.' Fu thought as she settled in between Hinata and Shino in the line up.

"I see my brother has yet to return." Shino noted while adjusting his shades.

"Yeah" Fu answered. "I thought he would have surely shown up by now."

"Don't worry I'm sure Naruto-kun will be here any moment." Hinata stated trying to convince herself of the fact.

As if someone had heard Hinata's statement Naruto came walking into the arena with his trench coat slung over his shoulder and Sukushi riding atop his head.

The competitors along with most of the audience were eyeing Naruto curiously as he made his way towards the line up. Most couldn't place it but Naruto's mere presence seemed to demand a form of respect.

Both Gaara and Inseki eyed Naruto carefully, as he made his way towards them and positioned himself between Hinata and Fu.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto stated as he gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek still not used to doing it. "But it took me longer then expected to complete that Jutsu."

"So you completed it then?" Fu questioned.

Naruto's answer was a simple grin.

As this was going on Sarutobi stood up to greet both the Kazekage and Tsuchikage whom had both arrived. The Kazekage was escorted by two body guards while Onoki had the same armored man with him as before.

"Greetings Tsuchikage, Kazekage." Sarutobi stated warmly as he directed the two men towards the empty seats reserved for them.

The two kages' simply nodded in acknowledgment before taking their seats.

"I hope you two aren't tired from your journey." Sarutobi stated as he took his own seat.

"Not at all" The Kazekage supplied. "It's just a stroke of luck that this years Chunin exams were held in Konoha. After all a trip anywhere else could have proven how do I say…difficult for one at your age."

"Hmph is that a roundabout way of insulting me boy?" Onoki cut in. "After all I made the journey here just fine, or do you doubt that." Onoki questioned tightly.

"I meant no disrespect." The Kazekage explained. "But don't you think it's about time you two have chosen successors for your positions?"

Onoki frowned while Sarutobi chuckled.

"Now don't treat us like old man." Sarutobi joked. "I don't know about my old friend the Tsuchikage but I intend to do this job for at least five more years."

The Kazekage slightly glared at Sarutobi which didn't go unnoticed by either Onoki or himself.

"Something bothering you?" Onoki pried.

"Not at all I'm just anxious to get this underway." The Kazekage answered calmly. 'Kuku these old fools have no idea what I have in store for them.' Orochimaru thought while hidden in the Kazekage's skin.

"Well if you two will excuse me it's about time I announce the opening of the finals." Sarutobi piped in as he stood and shouted in a booming voice to the crowd.

"Welcome all guest, nobles and visitors to this years Chunin selection finals!" Sarutobi's voice echoed throughout the arena, enlisting many cheers from the crowd. "May it be one to remember!" Sarutobi concluded.

'Oh don't you worry old man it will be.' Orochimaru thought sinisterly.

**Well gonna have to end it right there, even though it was a tad shorter then my usual chapters. Anyway people the final fights are finally about to get underway so expect action like you wouldn't believe. Also special points to anyone who knows who Han is. And as always please review and I'll see you with the next chapter so until then peace out. **


	31. Final Exams Act 1 Naruto's Genjutsu

**Well congratulations to everyone that were able to answer my little challenge pertaining to Han. But anyway how about I stop talking now and present to you my next chapter?**

**Chapter 31: Final Exams Act 1 (Naruto's Genjutsu) **

"Well these finals should prove fairly interesting don't you think so Neji-san?" Lee questioned Neji whom was sitting next to him in the stands.

Neji didn't look at Lee to answer but kept his eyes on the competitors down below. "Yes this first match should prove quiet entertaining" Neji summarized. "Considering these are the two fighters to which we both lost our respective matches." Neji concluded as his eyes scanned around the arena looking for anything suspicious.

Neji's wondering eyes didn't go unnoticed by Lee. "Anxious already Neji-san?" he pried. "I don't think you should be, I doubt things will take off this early on." Lee finished with an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"I'd prefer I'm prepared at a moments notice then caught off guard for even a second." Neji retorted calmly.

"That maybe true but that's no reason not to enjoy the fights taking place now." Lee stated with a grin. "Besides when the time arrives our flames of youth will light our path to victory for us!"

Neji rubbed his temples with an annoyed expression on his face. "It's a good thing that didn't make any sense other wise the enemy may have already caught on to us." Neji stated in a tight tone, as he went back to observing the competitors down below.

Meanwhile Haku made her way through the crowded arena muttering apologies as she squeezed between tight groups of people. She had spotted Anko a short distance away leaning against a wall with her arms folded and she was currently making her way towards her.

"Anko-sensei!" Haku called out to gain the purple haired woman's attention. Anko didn't respond and Haku finally took notice of Anko's perturbed expression. Haku quirked her eyebrow at Anko's unusual demeanor before she called out once more. "Anko-sensei!"

Anko finally looked up towards the voice that was calling her and quickly replaced her troubled look with a grin. "Ahya Gaki I was wondering when you'd get here." Anko answered with a wave.

"Yes it was quite difficult to locate you amongst this crowd." Haku explained as she joined Anko against the wall. "It's hard to believe so many showed up simply to watch Genin contend with one another."

Anko nodded her agreement. "Yeah the Chunin finals usually aren't this packed but there hasn't been this many promising Genin all in one final in a long time." Anko summarized. "Just think the Kazekage's son and daughter are here, not to mention were going to see somewhat of a grudge match between the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. If that alone isn't enough to draw in a crowd then I don't know what is." Anko finished.

"Though I don't know the history behind the Uchiha and Hyuga I'm sure their match will prove quite interesting." Haku stated.

"Well that match can go on the backburner if you ask me." Anko supplied with a snort. "If anything these blue bloods should have shown up just to watch Naruto and Fu, there matches are bound to be the best."

"Yes, but shouldn't you be worried for them, their opponents aren't to be taken lightly?" Haku questioned. "And I know from personal experience that Gaara will aim to kill Fu-san."

"The sand rat is bat shit crazy there's no doubt about that, but we both know Fu has her own tricks as well." Anko answered with a cocky grin. "Those sand shinobi probably think he's unstoppable with that sand defense of his, but just wait I'm sure they'll be more then surprised." Anko concluded.

"But on another note how are you holding up, after all it's not like we won't be seeing some action today as well?" Anko questioned.

"I'm fine" Haku replied quietly. "A tad bit anxious but nothing you need be concerned with." Haku assured as she turned her attention towards the competition down below. "I just hope things turn in our favor."

"You're not the only one kid." Anko silently muttered.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

"Alright all of you listen up." A tall man wearing a bandana wrapped around his head with a senbon needle tucked between his teeth addressed the competitors. "My name is Genma Shiranui and I'll be filling in as position of proctor for Hayate." Genma inquired. "Now the rules are easy enough the finals will proceed as a tourney, you win your match you move on simple right?"

Naruto along with the rest of the participants merely nodded their understanding.

"Good now as for rules, to put it simple there are none. You'll either fight to your opponent is incapacitated, admits defeat, I declare the match over, or your opponent dies." Genma explained in a tight tone. "Now that the rules have been explained I'll need everyone except for the first two competitors to leave to the waiting area."

Hinata cast Naruto a nervous look, before giving him a quick hug. "Good luck Naruto-kun I know you'll win this match for sure."

"Thanks Hinata-chan and don't worry about me I'll be just fine." Naruto stated with a reassuring grin. "Besides I want to be in good health to watch you pound Sasuke into the dirt so I'll end this quick." Naruto added.

"Do not take your opponent lightly." Shino advised. "For over confidence is the first step to failure is it not?"

"Maybe so Shino, but with all the tricks I've learned I hardly consider my statement as being overconfident." Naruto retorted firmly.

"Be that as it may make sure you're careful out there." Shino finished as he began to walk off with Hinata and the rest of the Genin towards their assigned waiting area.

Naruto then turned his attention to Fu whom had decided to hang back. "So I take it you have words of wisdom for me as well?" Naruto inquired.

Fu punched Naruto lightly in the arm. "Now come on Naruto-nii since when have I been one to give words of wisdom? But I will say this" Fu started in a serious tone. "You know what's to come later on and we'll need you, so try not to get your ass kicked okay."

Naruto smirked. "Fair enough I'll try and make sure that doesn't' happen." Naruto finished while adjusting his shades, and watching Fu run to catch up with Hinata and Shino.

As this was going on Inseki was deep in thought as he eyed Naruto carefully. He couldn't figure out how he wanted to approach the situation. He knew that being apart of Iwa he was to help Konoha fend off Oto and Suna when the invasion kicked off, and for that he needed to conserve energy. But he knew there was absolutely no way of defeating Naruto without going all out. He could always throw the match but his pride wouldn't' allow it; he wanted to prove he was the stronger fighter consequences for his actions be damned.

Naruto was in a similar mindset as Inseki. He wanted to conserve as much energy and chakra as possible for the coming invasion, but there was no doing that if he wanted to also claim victory. He wondered if even wining the match should be his priority when the village's needs should have been far above his own desire to win. Naruto began to ponder if throwing the fight would be the best option. But he figured if he simply threw the match without a probable reason, it would come off too suspicious. On top of that he felt that he had done so much preparation for the match that the thought of not giving it everything he had tore at his mind. A quick look into Inseki's eyes and Naruto could instantly tell the boy aimed to win, and that was all the answer he needed to give it his all as well.

Sukushi had finally taken notice of Inseki staring at Naruto and she flared her wings angrily to grab his attention. "Hey tuff guy whatcha lookin at aye?"

Inseki blinked a few time as he stared curiously at the beetle on top of Naruto's head. "And just what the hell is that thing." Inseki questioned.

"Oh you mean Sukushi?" Naruto asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She'll be my partner for this match, if that doesn't' bother you." Naruto answered casually.

Inseki merely rolled his eyes. "Well don't blame me if that thing get's hurt, she does look so fragile after all." Inseki supplied with a cocky smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And you'll do well not to underestimate her because of that." Naruto warned, but Inseki did not appear moved by the statement.

"Say what you will but I have no reason to fear an oversized ladybug." Inseki retorted. "Just keep in mind after I crush that insect of yours that I gave you fair warning."

"I'll try to keep that in mind, though it won't really matter considering me and Sukushi will emerge the victors of this match." Naruto stated firmly.

Inseki chuckled slightly. "I'm glad you have a little spunk to you Aburame, it'll make your defeat all the grander."

"Ok that's enough with the witty banter you two." Genma cut in. "Now that the rest of the contenders have moved on to the waiting platform you two are free to begin at my signal. So are you ready?" Genma questioned gaining a nod from both boys. "Very well the first match between Naruto Aburame and Inseki Shinseinaru begins now!" Genma shouted as he leapt backwards to avoid being caught up in the fight.

* * *

(Academy)

Iruka grumbled to himself as he along with some other teachers escorted their students off the premises. He could hardly believe that in a matter of hours or even minutes that they were going to be attacked. It all felt so surreal and it angered him that he'd have to take up shelter with his students instead of battling on the frontlines where he felt he truly belonged.

For the most part the students felt like they were just being given a day off. They were only told they were practicing an evacuation drill and no one was the wiser. All except for Konohamaru who thought that the whole ordeal just felt too strange. And watching all the Genin running about the village seemingly rounding up people didn't sit well with him either.

"Uh Iruka-sensei, what's exactly going on around here?" Konohamaru questioned curiously. "I mean we weren't even told about this evacuation drill till today."

Iruka sighed. 'Leave it to Konohamaru to get suspicious.' Iruka thought irritably. "Sorry Konohamaru but you'll just have to trust in what we say. As of right now I don't really have the time to start answering questions, but once we make it to our destination then I'll explain what's going on."

"See that's just it!" Konohamaru shouted while pointing an excusing finger towards Iruka. "What's the deal with all this secrecy? If this is just a drill then why the rush huh?"

"Enough Konohamaru." Iruka stated forcibly. "I will not have anymore questions out of you is that understood?"

"Fine Iruka-sensei." Konohamaru muttered irritably while folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

(Arena)

Shibi adjusted his shades as he eyed his son down below. "I hope Naruto's training will prove sufficient." Shibi inquired to Shina, whom was seated next to him in the stands.

"I believe Naruto is more then ready to take on an opponent at this level." Shina noted. "With his ability to summon and control his bijuu's chakra to a certain extent he's truly moved on to another level." Shina concluded.

Shibi continued to study Naruto down below who was just standing still in front of Inseki. "But as sure as we are about victory for Naruto we can not rule out the possibility of him losing either. For that would make us seem arrogant would it not?"

Shina nodded her apparent agreement "Yes for I believe arrogance results to failure while fighting with conviction leads to victory." Shina summarized.

Shibi's and Shina's along with everyone else's attention was suddenly brought to the arena floor in full force as Naruto suddenly launched a hand full of shuriken and charged Inseki.

"What the hell is he doing?" Fu questioned out loud. "A frontal attack will never work on a guy like this!"

"Yes but does Naruto know that?" Tenten piped in, as she eyed the battle closely.

Inseki quickly pulled out a hand full of shuriken of his own and fired them back effectively deflecting Naruto's incoming shuriken. After the quick exchange of shuriken Naruto reached Inseki, and delivered a clean left hook. Inseki swiftly brought up his hand and brushed Naruto's blow aside, and countered with an upward palm strike.

Naruto narrowly avoided the blow by performing a back flip to dodge and tried to retaliate by aiming a double kick towards Inseki's chin. Inseki merely tilted his head backwards to avoid the blow and lashed out with a blinding fast kick to Naruto's gut.

"Look out Naruto-sama!" Sukushi warned alerting Naruto just in time to capture Inseki's kick with both arms.

Naruto grinned as he tried to drive his shoulder into Inseki's gut, but Inseki leapt off the ground and used his free foot to land a kick square in Naruto's temple. The kick sent Naruto reeling backwards in a slight daze, but he recovered in time to block Inseki's follow up attack with his forearm.

Inseki grinned as he struggled for dominance with Naruto's forearm. "Not bad Aburame, I never thought your Taijutsu would be this good. But never the less it doesn't measure up to my own." Inseki concluded.

Naruto's face remained placid as he stared into Inseki's eyes. "I have no doubts in my mind of whom is better at Taijutsu, but that's why I have other means for fighting as well." Naruto stated with confidence as Sukushi suddenly fired a stream of fire point blank at Inseki's face.

Inseki's eyes widened as he hastily pulled back and batted away the fire with a chakra enhanced blow. Naruto capitalized on Inseki's lack of attention and drove his fist firmly into Inseki's gut, sending him skidding across the ground. Inseki without much trouble quickly righted himself and landed in a crouched position and eyed Naruto carefully.

The crowd let out deafening cheers of approval as they felt they were getting their moneys worth with the current fight.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Onoki stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Seems these young whelps really know how to put on a show." Onoki supplied. "And the fact that, that brief exchange was just a warm up means were in for one hell of a fight."

Sarutobi nodded his agreement. "Yes I'm not aware of how skilled your Inseki truly is, but I know our Naruto has plenty more in store that he's probably getting ready to reveal."

"Both boys seem to be quite skilled." The Kazekage supplied in a slippery tone. "Though I doubt they'd fair to well against our Gaara." He concluded as he watched the fight carefully.

"Over confident aren't we?" Onoki challenged. "Especially considering you've yet to see Inseki's true abilities."

"It's not necessary for I do know the full extent of Gaara's strengths." The Kazekage shot back. "And I know neither of these boys compare."

Both Onoki and Sarutobi shot the Kazekage hard looks, but he simply pretended not to notice the two old man.

As this was going on Gaara narrowed his eyes as he looked out at the arena. The excitement was driving his desire to kill wild, and he turned his attention to Fu who was practically leaning over the railing shouting cheers for Naruto.

Gaara took that moment to walk up beside Fu, whom quirked her eyebrow at the deranged red head standing next to her. Gaara didn't acknowledge the fact that Fu was staring at him and he simply continued to look over the arena quietly.

Not liking the stunt Gaara was trying to pull Fu scrunched her eyebrows together. "And just what the hell do you want?" Fu questioned Gaara coldly.

Gaara couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. "Yes your anger only fuels my desire to kill you." Gaara answered in a sick tone. "Enjoy these moments you have left for I will kill you shortly."

"Hey back off you fucking freak." Kurotsuchi interjected after catching the exchange between the two.

Gaara stared at Kurotsuchi form the corner of his eyes as she came strutting up towards him and Fu. "Stay out of my way." Gaara stated bluntly. "If you don't I'll have to kill you as well."

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes. "You may be able to frighten the rest of these people with your owe so scary talk but I'm not buying that shit." Kurotsuchi stated firmly. "So what's it gonna be huh?" Kurotsuchi challenged.

Gaara eyes narrowed and the cork on his guard popped out.

Kurotsuchi slightly tensed but she wasn't ready to back down, and she slid into a fighting stance.

Fu quickly stepped between the two of them and glared at Gaara. "Look I appreciate your assistance but this joker belongs to me, got it?" Fu questioned with a smirk. Kurotsuchi simply shrugged before stepping backwards. "But as anxious as I am to scrub the ground with your face, I'll wait for the appropriate time to fight you." Fu concluded.

"Very well." Gaara answered, as he folded his arms and began to walk off back to the corner he was stationed in. 'That just means more people to watch me prove my existence." Gaara thought menacingly.

After Gaara had gone Fu turned to face Kurotsuchi. She didn't know exactly how to feel towards the girl at the moment. Her initial resentment for Kurotsuchi had gone down in the time since the second exam, but in no means did she consider the girl a pal. Just as Fu was about to open her mouth to speak, Kurotsuchi beat her to the punch.

"Look I know you probably still hate me for what happened during the second exam, but I promise it was strictly orders." Kurotsuchi stated in a somewhat sullen tone, considering she felt completely ashamed for what her grandfather had directed them to do. "I have nothing against you or Naruto-kun personally, and I just want to apologize for what happened out there." Kurotsuchi finished.

Fu was silent for a moment before she smirked. "Maybe we did have our odds in ends, but I think I could be willingly to start anew." Fu offered as she extended her hand towards Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi stared at Fu's hand for a moment before she grasped it with her own gloved hand. "I think that's fair enough." Kurotsuchi answered.

* * *

(Arena)

Inseki lifted himself back to a standing position and the grin he was sporting throughout the majority of the match was replaced with a look of pure focus and determination. Even Naruto had to admit the look and Inseki's eyes was quite unsettling.

"I guess that will do for warm ups." Inseki insisted as he began to remove his kimono top revealing the strange harness strapped to him. After releasing the few straps that kept it harnessed to him he tossed it aside casually were it made a loud crash and formed a small crater.

The crowd was speechless while Onoki grinned knowing things were about to get a lot more interesting.

"I was wondering when you were going to drop the weight." Naruto stated as he formed a hand seal. "But let's see how your speed compares to my numbers shall we?" Naruto questioned as the arena was suddenly littered with a good two hundred clones.

"Finally things are about to heat up." Anko stated with her excitement growing.

"Impressive Aburame Naruto." Inseki inquired as he shifted into a Taijutsu stance. "Your chakra levels are truly beyond human to produce this many clones." Inseki finished before disappearing in a flash of speed.

The crowd watched in awe as Inseki suddenly vanished without a trace. Apart from the Jonin and Lee most had completely lost all sight of Inseki, including Naruto.

Suddenly without warning Naruto's clones began to burst in quick succession as a silver blur tore through their numbers.

Naruto stood stoic still as his clones were dwindling down before his very eyes. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Inseki appeared to be teleporting from clone to clone as he kicked, punched, elbowed, and kneed every clone he came into contact with.

In a matter of seconds Naruto's clones were cut down by more then half. Figuring to keep the clones around would just be a waste Naruto dispelled the reaming hundred clones or so and used the resulting smoke as cover.

"Alright Sukushi it has been pretty much established physical attacks won't work on this guy. He's simply too fast and skilled for me to beat him in hand to hand. And my kikai definitely aren't fast enough to catch him, meaning we'll have to gain the advantage by other means." Naruto explained quietly to Sukushi.

"And just how do we go about doing that Naruto-sama?" Sukushi fired back. "This smoke will soon leave and then we'll be sitting ducks for this guy."

"Don't worry about that." Naruto retorted. "I have a couple of friends that just might be able to give us the edge we need."

"You don't mean those two." Sukushi scoffed. "Besides aren't you trying to conserve chakra? Summoning those pair will cost you quiet a lot."

"It can't be helped." Naruto retorted as he bit his thumb to draw blood.

When the smoke from the dispelled clones finally dissipated the crowd looked on curiously while Inseki narrowed his eyes at what was standing on either side of Naruto. Two van sized rhino beetles were positioned at Naruto's sides.

One of the beetles blinked a couple of times before rounding on Naruto. "Aye Naruto what's the deal, why did you summon me and my bro here huh?"

"Sorry Hiroki, but I really need yours and Hitoshi's assistance, right about now." Naruto answered.

"Ah what's the problem Hiroki?" Hitoshi interjected. "If our main man Naruto needs help I say I'm all for it." Hiroki concluded as he scanned over the audience watching them. "Besides it looks like we get to put on a show for all these people."

"You've always been a little attention whore." Hiroki stated with annoyance. "But I won't go against Naruto's wishes so if he needs our help let's just do this." Hiroki finished as he outstretched his massive wings, and eyed Inseki carefully.

Naruto adjusted his shades. "Before you two go charging in I need you two to whip up a fog."

"A fog?" Hiroki questioned. "Why do we need to go to those lengths? Surly we can just crush him and call it a day."

"It won't be that easy you block head." Sukushi stated to the much larger beetle. "He's incredibly fast and without taking his vision away from him you'll never hope to land a blow."

"Is that a fact huh?" Hiroki questioned while studying Inseki. "Very well Hitoshi let's give our man what he wants" Hiroki ordered as both he and Hitoshi outstretched their wings and a vapor began to emit from underneath them.

The arena was slowly engulfed by the vapor being excreted from the two beetles and soon all visibility was lost.

As this was going on not only Hinata but Neji activated his Byakugan as well so they could continue to watch the fight unhindered by the fog.

Hinata quirked her eyebrow as she noticed something off about the fog. "That's strange." Hinata muttered silently but Tenten managed to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Tenten inquired. "It's just some fog after all."

Hinata shook her head. "That's not it, this fog appears to have some other substance in it besides water, I can't tell what that substance is but there's also chakra running through the fog." Hinata explained as she watched the fight with even greater interest.

Meanwhile Inseki shifted his body into a new stance and muttered "Seikuken" he was suddenly surrounded by a globe of chakra and he closed his eyes. 'Aburame has forgotten that I don't need to see him to fight him. The moment he or his beetles enter into this field I'll feel them.' Inseki thought as he waited patiently for Naruto to make the first move.

The next instant Inseki side stepped an incoming fire projectile curtsey of Sukushi before he had to roll out of the way of Hitoshi's attempt to steam roll him. After righting him self Inseki fired off two hard hits at Hitoshi from behind only for the beetle to shrug off the blows as if he'd been hit by nothing more then a feather.

"Sorry kid." Hitoshi goaded as he tried to gore Inseki with his massive front horn. "But to break through my shell will take a lot more strength then that." Hitoshi concluded as he tried to drive his horn to its mark.

"Is that so?" Inseki shot back. "Even the strongest wall has a weak point I'll just have to find yours." Inseki finished as he continued to dodge between Hitoshi's attempts to gore him.

"Good luck with that kid." Hitoshi answered back as he reared up on his hind legs and prepared to flatten Inseki with his two front legs.

Inseki grinned as he used his speed to quickly get inside the beetles guard. "I know your shell is hard, but let's see if those rules apply for your underside." Inseki challenged before driving a chakra enhanced blow to Hitoshi's softer underside.

Hitoshi clenched his mandibles together signifying the pain he was in. "Why you little…" Before Hitoshi could finish his statement Inseki delivered a vicious kick to Hitoshi's gut effectively dispelling the beetle.

"That's one down." Inseki noted as he brought up his hand to block in incoming blow form Naruto's staff. "Good try Aburame, but not good enough." Inseki stated before he planted his fist firmly into Naruto's gut. Naruto went skidding painfully across the arena and impacted with the far wall causing a small crater to form.

"Since you're out of range of my Seikuken I can no longer see you, but by the sound of it I'd say you impacted with the far wall quite nicely." Inseki mocked as he felt the presence of Sukushi trying to flank him from behind.

Inseki swiftly whirled around and tried to deliver a round house kick to the incoming beetle only to have her dodge under the kick and bite down hard on his exposed forearm drawing blood.

"Why you little shit!" Inseki shouted as he punched at Sukushi full force, only to have her avoid the blow by separating into hundreds of smaller lady beetles.

"Fighting me like this will prove even difficult for you." Sukushi's voiced echoed from seemingly nowhere. "Now try this on!" Sukushi chanted as each of her miniature forms was engulfed in a small cloak of fire. "Beetle art: Fire Bullet Barrage!"

Inseki hastily brought up his forearms to weather the attack and he was pelted by the kamikaze style attack by Sukushi. After Inseki was bombarded by the attack Sukushi reformed a short distance away and eyed her handy work.

Inseki's clothes were charred his skin was badly singed and he was fuming with rage at being bested by a bug no less. "Damn you!" Inseki shouted in rage as he fired a small bullet of chakra from his finger tip that nailed Sukushi directly in the head.

Sukushi let out a startled yelp before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Inseki was panting hard from the physical exertion. "That's another one, only the other big beetle and Naruto himself left." Inseki stated as he once again took up waiting for Naruto to enter his Seikuken.

Inseki didn't find himself surprised to find that Hiroki had chosen to enter as opposed to Naruto. After all if you could send something else in to do battle for you why not go with that option?

For the most part Hiroki had the same plan as his brother, to simply try and impale Inseki with his horn, but Inseki proved much more slippery then he would have thought. No matter how hard Hiroki tried to gore Inseki, he would nimbly avoid the blow and lash out with a quick counter strike towards the beetles soft eyes.

"Playing by those rules are we?" Hiroki stated as he stomped hard on the ground causing the ground underneath Inseki to literally burst under the beetle's brute strength hurling Inseki high into the air. "Damn it Inseki muttered knowing he could only keep his Seikuken activated while on the ground.

Before Inseki could regain his bearings Naruto suddenly appeared above him and drove his staff brutally into Inseki's gut sending him crashing hard into the awaiting ground below.

Inseki coughed up blood upon impact and lay motionlessly for a moment. "N-not bad Aburame." Inseki stated in a strained voice as he shakily lifted himself to his feet. "But I still have one more ability to share with you, if you're still in the mood to play." Inseki explained as a whitish chakra began to engulf his body. "It's my clan's ultimate attack, most can only use this move once a day, but I on the other hand can use it as many as three." Inseki concluded.

Naruto didn't reply but just continued to stare at Inseki's distorted form through the heavy fog.

"Now watch carefully Aburame, because it'll happen in a flash." Inseki stated as the white chakra began to accumulate to his open palm that was aimed at Naruto. "Reiza Bakuhatsu." Inseki muttered as a bright beam of pure chakra fired from his open palm and barreled towards Naruto.

Naruto's eye brows shot above the rim of his glasses, as he realized he wouldn't have time to dodge the attack. Hiroki on instinct leapt in front of Naruto and took on the attack himself. A loud explosion erupted when the chakra hit Hiroki and the fog conjured up was blown away.

After the debris began to settle Naruto whipped away the dust from his shades and eyed Hiroki carefully. "You did well Hiroki." Naruto stated to the beetle whom was badly burnt from the explosion. "Now why don't you get back to your realm and rest?" Naruto advised his companion. "I'll take care of things here." Naruto finished and Hiroki simply nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then returned his attention back to Inseki. "That was quite an impressive attack nothing but pure chakra."

"Yes it's the crown jewel of our clan, only the most talented members of our clan can master that Jutsu." Inseki explained.

"I see, but it's a real shame for you considering you failed to hit me with it." Naruto stated. "I would have surely been done in if it had, but now this match is over."

Inseki looked confused at the statement. "Didn't I tell you I can use that Jutsu up to three times? So this match is far from over considering you don't even have your little helpers any longer."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, "I mean what do you consider those little guys all over your body?"

Inseki looked down at his body and was appalled to find he was covered in thousands of beetles. "When the hell did you!?"

"The moment I ordered my summons to create that fog." Naruto explained, as the environment around him began to shimmer and distort before Inseki's very eyes.

The next moment Inseki was staring at not only Naruto, but each of his summons had returned as well and they all were in the exact spot he remembered them being before the fog took over.

"What the hell is going on!?" Inseki demanded as he fell to his knees do to the beetles finishing off the remainder of his chakra.

Naruto adjusted his shades before he continued to explain. "That fog was no ordinary fog; in fact it wasn't fog at all." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone. "It's a secretion with chemicals imbedded in it that attack the senses through smell."

"In other words you were trapped in a highly powerful Genjustu the moment you inhaled the fog made by Hitoshi and Hiroki." Sukushi piped in. "So to put it plainly you saw only what Hitoshi and Hiroki wanted you to see." Sukushi finished.

Naruto nodded. "That's true our entire fight was merely nothing but an illusion to you. In fact none of us have moved from this spot since Hitoshi and Hiroki conjured up the fog."

"Yep so while you were off in wonderland Naruto-sama's kikai were draining you of your chakra. But even through the illusion you managed to fire off that weird chakra blast that missed us by a mile I might add but blew the fog away awakening you from the Genjutsu." Sukushi stated while gesturing to the crater in the far wall.

"I-I see" Inseki answered with a smirk. "To think that you could defeat me without even lifting a finger. Y-you r-really a-are something else A-Aburame N-Naru…to." Inseki managed to finish as he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto sighed in relief seeing that Inseki was down for the count and he summoned his kikai back into his trench coat.

Genma took that moment to walk up to Inseki and knelt down next to him and checked on his condition. "Winner of the first match Naruto Aburame." Genma stated as he raised his arm in Naruto's direction.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Lee and Fu were among the loudest for Naruto's victory.

"Wasn't that just amazing?" Hinata inquired to Tenten whom was standing next to her. "To beat someone like that while only resorting to Genjutsu is amazing."

Tenten nodded her apparent agreement. "Yeah how the hell can you stop that Jutsu if it works by inhaling that fog?"

"Naruto's fog would be much easier to avoid if he weren't fighting in a contained environment." Shino explained. "If the opponent was given the option they would simply flee from the fog would they not?"

"Yeah but about time they realize they need to get out of the fog, most likely they would have already inhaled some of it." Shikamaru added in his two cents.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"You see that all you blue bloods?" Anko shouted gleefully. "If my Gaki isn't a prime example of what a Genin should be then I don't know what is."

"That was a most splendid match." Haku added. "Naruto-kun was able to emerge victories without receiving damage to himself."

Elsewhere Shina adjusted her shades at the finish of Naruto's match. "Were you aware of Naruto's ability to perform that attack with his summons?" She questioned Shibi.

"Yes, for I did oversee most of Naruto's training with his summons." Shibi answered. "Hitoshi and Hiroki aren't among the physically strongest of Naruto's summons even though their from the rhino beetle family. In fact their physical strength is weak in comparison to the other rhino beetles Naruto was able to summon. Their main use is precisely what Naruto used them for." Shibi explained.

Shina nodded. "And to think the only thing Naruto has failed at was Genjutsu, but now that will no longer be a problem." Shina finished.

After Genma had declared Naruto the winner a couple of medic ninja arrived to escort Inseki away. Once they had gone with Inseki Naruto turned his attention to his companions. "I have to thank you again Hiroki, Hitoshi without you that match could have been really problematic."

"Think nothing of it my man." Hitoshi stated. "Besides we were just doing our jobs after all."

Hiroki nodded his agreement. "Yes and if you have no further need for us we'll be on our way now." Hiroki stated, gaining a simple nod from Naruto. And with that the two beetles disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Genma then stepped up to Naruto. "It's time you head up to the waiting area assigned for the competitors." Genma advised to Naruto. "We'll be starting the second match soon after all." Genma concluded.

Naruto simply nodded before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and arrived inside the waiting area.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata squealed as she ran to embrace him in a hug. "You were wonderful out there."

Naruto grinned "I'm glad you think so, and I hope you're able to do the same." Naruto stated as his eyes wondered around the waiting area. "Wait a second where is Sasuke anyway?" Naruto asked aloud, which reminded Hinata that her turn to fight was next.

Hinata pulled away from the hug. "Actually now that you mention it Sasuke still hasn't arrived." Hinata noted, before she turned her attention to Sai whom was positioned at a far corner of the room with a disinterested expression on his face. "Sai-san have you seen Sasuke?"

Sai looked up at Hinata, before he shrugged. "Sorry but no, It's been an entire month since I've seen him." Sai stated simply.

"That's weird, you'd think of all people he'd want to show up for this." Naruto stated as Genma began to call for the second match.

"Will Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha report down to the arena!?" Genma shouted over the roaring crowd.

"Well you're own." Naruto stated to Hinata as he kissed her on the forehead. "For luck." Naruto explained sheepishly at Hinata's flustered look.

After a moment Hinata made her way down to the arena floor, and waited patiently for her opponent to arrive. Genma on the other hand wasn't in the mood to wait on anyone, and he was about to disqualify Sasuke but he was given orders to wait ten minutes by the Hokage.

Apparently the Kazekage insisted on this and was able to sway the Hokage to allow him some time to arrive. Much to Onoki's resentment.

"I still don't see why we have to wait." Onoki stated with annoyance dripping form his tone. "After all why does this boy receive special treatment?" Onoki questioned. "Had it been any other competitor they would have been disqualified plain and simple."

"Yes, but the chance to see a Hyuga fight against an Uchiha is too grand of an opportunity to pass up." The Kazekage fired back. "Surely you're as curious as I am to see what will happen when these two clans meet?"

"I couldn't care less." Onoki stated with a snort. "This apparent rivalry between those two clans has absolutely nothing to do with either of us, so why are you so interested Kazekage?" Onoki pried.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes on Onoki. 'I really hate this old gnome.' He thought venomously.

"Tsuchikage, Kazekage." Sarutobi cut in. "Let's try not to fight amongst ourselves shall we? Besides the Kazekage is only asking for ten minutes, and I won't allow a second more." Sarutobi explained trying to play the mediator.

"Fine" Onoki grumbled. "But I expect the boy to be disqualified if he doesn't make it on time, no exceptions I don't give a damn who he is." Onoki concluded.

"That's fair enough." Sarutobi replied as he went back to watching over the Arena."

* * *

(Nine Minutes later)

The crowd was becoming restless with the waiting and some were demanding they move on to the next fight. Genma simply tuned all the shouting and complaining out as he stared down at his stop watch. 'He's got about ten seconds left.' Genma thought as the time began to whine down.

"Man Hinata's so lucky." Shikamaru stated to no one in particular. "To think she's about to get a free pass to the next round."

"That's actually less fortunate for Hinata-chan." Naruto answered. "The more time you get to fight, the more of your abilities you get to show ultimately giving you a better chance at making Chunin." Naruto explained.

Just as Genma was about to shut his stop watch and declare Sasuke disqualified a swirl of wind and leaves announced Sasuke's arrival. He appeared back to back with Kakashi, sporting on a new outfit and a cocky grin to boot.

"Figures he'd have to make an entrance." Kiba stated to Sakura who was sitting next to him Choji and Ino in the stands. "I bet he thinks he's such hot shit."

Sakura chose not to reply to Kiba's verbal jab at Sasuke although she was disappointed in her teammate for making everyone wait on him.

"Yo" Kakashi stated to Genma, before he scanned the arena. "By the looks of it I'd say you were probably waiting on us."

Genma sighed. "Well considering Sasuke was with you, it's no surprise he showed up late." Genma stated as he maneuvered the senbon in his mouth to a new position.

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, just how late are we anyway?"

"It doesn't' matter, you made it on time so let's just get this on with already." Genma stated obviously annoyed with Kakashi and Sasuke's tardiness.

Sasuke scanned over the arena for a moment before his eyes settled on Hinata. "Tell me who was it that won between Aburame and Shinseinaru?" Sasuke more demanded then asked.

Although Hinata didn't like the tone Sasuke used with her she answered none the less. "Naruto-kun won the match." She answered bluntly.

Sasuke smirked. "That's perfect, that means after I dispatch you Aburame will be next."

Hinata narrowed her eyes on the proud Uchiha before her. "Don't think I'll be as easy to defeat as you believe." Hinata shot back with confidence.

"Don't make me laugh Hyuga, I'm stronger and better then you." Sasuke stated conceitedly. "And I'll prove once in for all why the Uchiha's are considered the elites of the village."

"Now now Sasuke let's try not to get too overconfident." Kakashi warned. "I'd hate to see you lose after laying it on so thick." Kakashi added as he walked away from his student towards the stands where he could get a better view.

Genma then stepped between Sasuke and Hinata. "Alright you two, we've wasted enough time already so let's just begin."

Both Sasuke and Hinata nodded in confirmation, and Genma leapt backwards to monitor the fight.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and slid into her gentle fist stance. While Sasuke simply stared at her with a disinterested expression on his face.

"Aren't you going to take up a defensive position?" Hinata questioned curiously, as she eyed Sasuke carefully.

Sasuke removed his hands from his pockets and activated his Sharingan while sliding into a Taijutsu stance of his own.

Elsewhere Lee's eyes widened as he noticed the stance that Sasuke had assumed. "That stance." Lee muttered.

Neji's eyes narrowed on Sasuke. "Yes there's no mistaking it, that stance is defiantly yours and Gai-sensei's." Neji noted. "But how the hell did he learn it?" Neji questioned allowed.

"It was no doubt my eternal rival Kakashi that taught Sasuke that style." Gai cut in, with an uncharacteristically amount of anger displayed on his face. "Kakashi was able to learn it from the countless fights me and him have been in together." Gai explained. "But to go about teaching it to anyone without my permission is truly dishonorable."

Lee could only nod his head in agreement. He put his sweat, tears, and blood into learning the Goken style of Taijutsu. And the fact that Sasuke was able to learn it with just a month worth of training boiled his blood. Though he did take a small consolation knowing that Sasuke most likely didn't learn to open the inner gates which made the style that much more effective.

Back on the Arena floor Sasuke smirked as Hinata charged in towards him. His Sharingan was already showing the path she would take and he was ready to defend. Hinata tried to deliver a quick strike to Sasuke's shoulders, but he proved too swift as he avoided the blow with the aid of his Sharingan. Sasuke quickly countered with a roundhouse kick towards Hinata's temple, but she snaked around the blow effortlessly and retaliated with a kick of her own.

Sasuke brought up his shin to block Hinata's kick and he grunted slightly, he hadn't expected Hinata to have any form of power behind her hits but she surprised him. The two competitors back flipped to put some distance between one another, and the crowd instantly went wild for the brief exchange of fist.

'That's it Hinata-chan keep him moving.' Naruto thought as he kept a close eye on the fight.

"Well I give you this Hyuga you're better then I would have thought." Sasuke offered in a condescending tone. "But you're far from wining this match." Saskue confirmed as he charged Hinata and disappeared in a blur of speed.

Sasuke tried to use his speed advantage to attack Hinata from behind but her Byakugan saw to it that, that didn't happen. Hinata saw Sasuke's incoming attack from the rear and she swiftly turned around and fired off a strike towards Sasuke exposed chest.

Sasuke eyes widened as he realized he was moving too fast to stop his attack, so he brought up his forearm to block Hinata's strike. Upon impact Hinata channeled a great deal of chakra into Sasuke's arm but missed his tenketsu point in his arm.

Sasuke went reeling back from the hit and held onto his tingling arm. 'Good she missed my chakra points.' Sasuke thought as he eyed Hinata carefully. 'That gentle fist style of hers is more dangerous then I gave it credit. I'll have to fight her at a distance if I'm to win this.' Sasuke summarized as he began to form hand seals in quick succession. "Fire style: Great fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he fired off a massive fireball towards Hinata.

As the fireball traveled towards Hinata she was already running through some seals of her own to counter the attack. "Water style: Decapitating water whip!" Hinata shouted as she conjured a whip made of water and slashed it though the incoming fireball.

The fireball was cut cleanly in half and the two halves sailed harmlessly past Hinata. Sasuke eyes widened as he hastily avoided being struck by the whip as well.

'Almost had him.' Hinata thought as she panted a bit from the exertion of the battle. 'If only he wasn't so swift and fluid with his Taijutsu.' Hinata then took a quick glance towards Naruto who was simply smiling at her. Seeing the reassuring confidence in Naruto's face quickly restored her own and she began to attack with her whip with more vigor.

"I take it you taught that gaki how to use that water whip?" Anko questioned Haku as she continued to watch the fight down below.

"Actually no." Haku answered, obviously intrigued with Hinata's new attack. "To be honest after Hinata-san learned to use her water affinity I only taught her a couple of basic water Jutsu." Haku explained as she watched Sasuke scurry about the arena in a desperate attempt to avoid Hinata's whip. "She must have come up with this on her own." Haku concluded.

Sasuke was quickly becoming fed up with the situation. He couldn't believe for the life of him that Hinata of all people was keeping him on the run. I'll have to turn the tables on her and quickly he summarized.

"Enough Hyuga." Sasuke stated while increasing his speed to close the distance between the two avoiding Hinata's whip as he did so.

In a matter of seconds Sasuke had completely moved into Hinata's guard and struck out with a vicious kick to her gut sending her crashing along the ground painfully. Hinata had lost focus after the blow and dropped her water whip which simply formed into a useless puddle of water.

"Now take this!" Sasuke chanted as he launched himself into the air, and flipping through hand seals. "Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Sasuke chanted as he shot a barrage of fireballs from his mouth towards Hinata.

Hinata had managed to recover in time to see the attack coming and she instantly began to spin rapidly. "Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin!" Hinata chorused as the fireballs bounced off the globe of rotating chakra uselessly.

"The hell." Sasuke muttered as he watched his attack be rendered useless.

Hinata seized the opportunity to launch herself into the air and position herself in front of Sasuke. "You're in my field of divination." Hianta stated as she landed to strikes to Sasuke's chest. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms!"

Sasuke face contorted in pain as Hinata rained down blow after blow 'I have to get out of this.' Sasuke thought desperately as an idea formed in his mind.

"Thirty two palms!" Hinata continued as she struck more of Sasuke's tenketsu points. But before she could finish her attack Sasuke had transformed into nothing but a mere log. Hinata's eyes scrunched together and she landed back on the ground with little grace.

The prolonged match had rendered her almost completely of chakra, and the fact she was banking on her last attack to finish the job only added to the problem. 'I only managed to seal off half his chakra points.' Hinata thought nervously as she scanned the area for Sasuke.

Hinata's attention was suddenly brought to the far wall were Sasuke was perched focusing a large amount of chakra to his left arm. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized he was focusing lighting to his arm.

As this was going on Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together as he watched Sasuke form his attack. 'Can he actually be aiming to kill Hinata-chan?' Naruto thought as he readied himself to intervene if it came to that. But Hinata managed to catch Naruto's eye and she gave him a reassuring nod, silently telling him not to interfere. Naruto caught the messaged and relaxed if only slightly.

The lighting in Sasuke's arm began to crackle and chirp loudly as his attack was completed. "Now Hyuga, let's see how you measure up to this!" Sasuke shouted as he coughed up a bit of blood from the damage he sustained from Hinata earlier attack.

Ignoring the pain his body was in Sasuke charged from the wall and flew towards Hinata with unforeseen speed, his attack tearing the ground to shreds in its wake.

Meanwhile Hinata waited patiently before she began to spin in a familiar fashion. "Heavenly spin!" Hinata shouted as she fed the Jutsu as much chakra as she could handle.

Sasuke saw the attack Hinata prepared but he wasn't to be deterred. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to push his lightning infused hand through Hinata's globe of chakra.

The two attacks clashed and battled for dominance before a loud explosion resulted from the resulting strain of the attacks, and both fighters were thrown violently away from each other. Sasuke was sent skidding across the grown shredding it as he skidded across it painfully. Meanwhile Hinata was sent sailing in the opposite direction and impacted with the far wall imbedding herself deep within it.

"Holly hell" Fu muttered after watching the two attacks. "I doubt either of them will be getting up after that."

Mean while Naruto was speechless, he could only hope he made the right decision to not interfere.

Deciding that the match was definitely over one way or another Genma walked up to check on the damage. It was no surprise to him when he found Hinata out like a light. After he confirmed that Hinata was unconscious he made his way over to where Sasuke had landed.

Sasuke was in a small pit but he wasn't unconscious. His face bore a look of pure hatred as he stared into the clouds above him. "I-I c-can't move." Sasuke mumbled as he tried to lift himself but his body would not respond.

Genma simply stared at Sasuke for a moment as he rolled the senbon in his mouth with his tongue. "Your opponent is unconscious Sasuke but seeing you can't continue either I'll have to rule it a double knock out." Genma explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger and was about to protest but Genma beat him to the punch.

"Now before you go on ranting I'll tell you like this, don't even bother." Genma warned in a tight tone as he waved the medics over to see to Hinata and Sasuke. "You're already at Chunin level if it's any consolation, but you won't be continuing in these exams." Genma stated as he walked off leaving the medics to tend to Sasuke.

Meanwhile Hinata's eyes fluttered open and though her vision appeared unfocused she was able to make out the shocking head of blond staring down at her.

"You did great Hinata-chan" Naruto stated with a grin, as the medics lifted Hinata on to the stretcher.

"But I didn't win." Hinata replied softly.

"You didn't lose either." Naruto confirmed. "Besides wining isn't everything just so long as you give it your best. Which I'm more then sure you did." Naruto added. "Just make sure you get plenty of rest and recover soon, because we'll need you out here." Naruto finished.

Hinata nodded her head. "I'll try Naruto-kun."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Wow Hinata sure has grown." Asuma stated to Kurenai. "To think she'd be a match for the Uchiha, just what kind of training have you been giving her?"

"To be honest I had nothing to do with her learning to use water Jutsu." Kurenai answered. "And her father must have taught her the heavenly spin and sixty four palms techniques." Kurenai added.

Asuma nodded as he took a puff of his cigarette. "So basically you did nothing with her development." Asuma supplied bluntly.

Kurenai scowled "Well of course I did, it just didn't show in her match today." Kurenai retorted irritably.

Elsewhere Onoki stretched out his old limbs. "So what did you think of the match eh Han?" Onoki asked "Did they impress you?"

Han simply grunted a response.

"Yeah that's exactly how I feel." Onoki answered back with a slight chuckle before he rounded on the Kazekage. "So was it worth its wait to watch the Uchiha boy in action?" Onoki questioned the man next to him.

"It was most… amusing." The Kazekage answered with a snake like grin under his veil. "In fact I found it more entertaining then watching your prized Genin lose soundly to the Aburame boy." The Kazekage replied snidely.

"You seem to take a lot of pried in the Uchiha almost as if you have a personal interest in him, care to explain?" Onoki questioned curiously.

"To the contrary, I can just appreciate talent is all." The Kazekage answered.

"Then why not give the girl her do's as well considering their match did end in a draw." Onoki challenged.

"Hn" Was the Kazekage's simple reply.

"Alright you two enough of that." Sarutobi states cutting in on the two once again. "We have other matters to attend to, like the next match for instance."

"Very well" the Kazekage agreed, before he noticed Sarutobi lighting his pipe. "You know one at your age shouldn't indulge in such a habit, it'll be the death of you."

Sarutobi let out a hardy laugh. "I think my time will probably come before this habit of mine has its way with me." Sarutobi confirmed.

'You're absolutely right about that Sarutobi-sensei.' Orochimaru thought malevolently.

**Okay peeps that's the first half of the finals I'll do one more before I dive into the invasion where things will surly heat up. Anyway please review and I'll get you the next chapter as soon as possible so until then later. **


	32. Final Exams Act 2 Gaara vs Fu

**Not much to say besides thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. But enough about that here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 32: Final Exams Act 2 (Gaara vs. Fu)**

In the hospital wing Sasuke stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. The thoughts of his previous match kept replaying over and over in his mind. As hard as he thought about it he couldn't quite understand how he had failed to beat Hinata.

She was weak and he was better he was an Uchiha the elite of the village at least that's what he told himself repeatedly. Sasuke gripped his sheets tightly the more he thought about his situation the more it infuriated him. If he couldn't even take on Hinata of all people what chance did he stand against Itachi? Absolutely zero he confirmed to himself.

'I just don't understand.' Sasuke thought. 'Shouldn't my Sharingan have granted me more power then this? Why am I still so weak, I should be progressing much faster then this?'

Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his musings at the sound of someone chuckling. "That was quiet a surprising defeat Sasuke-kun." the voice purred from the doorway.

Sasuke shakily lifted himself to an upright position to get a view of the intruder his eyes narrowed on the man before him. "It's you that guy that showed us those cards Kabuto wasn't it? Just what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded to know.

Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses and stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. "Now now Sasuke-kun let's try to keep the hostility down to a minimum shall we?"

"Just spit out whatever you have to say, I'm already pissed off and definitely not in the mood for games." Sasuke stated harshly, but Kabuto's grin never left his face as he took up the seat next to Sasuke's bed.

"Please do not try and intimidate me Sasuke-kun, I've dealt with ninja much more fearsome then yourself." Kabuto stated as the light reflected off his glasses mysteriously. "But considering I'm on a tight schedule I'll inform you of why I have arrived." Kabuto stated while his eyes shifted slightly to his right where the sounds of the next match could be heard.

"To put it simply my master has an interest in you." Kabuto explained as he laced his fingers together.

"What can your master possibly offer me?" Sasuke asked with skepticism in his voice. "He can't be too great of a master considering you've failed the Chunin exams seven times."

Kabuto simply chuckled at Sasuke's retort. "How naive Sasuke-kun, do ninja not practice the art of deception? I assure you my abilities are more then adequate, if you don't want to take my word for it just ask the platoon of Anbu that were guarding this room." Kabuto explained with a particularly nasty glint in his eye.

Sasuke eyes' widened. "You don't mean you actually killed them?" Sasuke's answer was a dastardly smirk from Kabuto. "But I didn't even hear…that's impossible."

"To the contrary Sasuke-kun, I actually accomplished the feat quite easily." Kabuto explained as he attempted to use his words to twist Sasuke to his will. "In fact you will be able to accomplish such a thing if you were to join my master." Kabuto concluded knowing he had Sasuke right where he wanted him.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he weighed his options. His time in the leaf village as far as he could tell wasn't proving beneficial to his goals; drawing with Hinata was proof of that. But the thought of even being remotely similar to Itachi boiled his blood. Itachi had abandoned his village for his own means, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was ready to do the same. "Who is this master of yours?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Kabuto pushed up the brim of his glasses before he addressed Sasuke. "Orochimaru" Kabuto stated simply.

Sasuke's hand instantly reached for the spot he'd been bitten by the snake Sanin. Recalling his encounter with the man he had to admit he was powerful, and maybe he could help him achieve his goals. Sasuke had much to think about.

Kabuto grinned seeing that he had successfully planted the seed of deception into Sasuke. "Orochimaru is the only one that can help you control that power he's bestowed upon you." Kabuto explained as he eyed the spot he knew the curse seal was located. "I'll expect your answer soon Sasuke-kun." Kabuto stated as he raised himself from his seat. "As for now there are things I must attend to."

"Wait" Sasuke piped up before Kabuto could leave. "This Orochimaru, he isn't the one planning to invade this village is he?"

Kabuto stopped in his tracks. 'So they've even informed the Genin of our efforts have they?' Kabuto summarized before he turned back to face Sasuke. "Yes Sasuke-kun he is in fact the leader of the sound village and for your sake it would be in your best interest to stay here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Kabuto. "I've yet to make my mind of the matter, so until then I'm still apart of the leaf and I will fight."

Kabuto simply smirked before he walked back up to Sasuke whom eyed him carefully as he did so. "So you still intend to fight huh? Is it for the fact you wish to help the leaf or better your own skills?"

Sasuke didn't answer the question, but just continued to stare at Kabuto carefully, but that was all the answer Kabuto needed to see where Sasuke's true loyalties lied.

"Very well Sasuke-kun fight to your heart content." Kabuto offered as he extended his hand towards Sasuke which started to glow green. "But first allow me to heal these injuries these incompetent medics worked on."

Sasuke flinched at Kabuto's touch but soon relaxed when he felt his injuries being mended completely.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked curiously. "I'm going to fight against your side after all."

Kabuto smiled after finishing his work. "Sasuke-kun no matter how this invasion turns out, you will join Orochimaru-sama. Just as long as you survive that's why I'm healing you. Now as I've said before I have duties to attend to and I must be on my way to fulfill them." Kabuto finished before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke grinned at the fact he'd still be able to take part in the invasion and wrenched the covers off his body, and stood up from his bed. Not a second later did Sasuke hear an earsplitting scream from outside his door.

'I guess the nurse found the body's' Sasuke thought with little remorse for the poor fools.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hoshi was silently leaping through the trees on the outskirts of the forest followed by a squad of ten Iwa Jonin. They weren't given all the details but they knew most of the sound and sand were stationed strategically throughout the forest, awaiting their moment to strike.

Their mission was simple find and eliminate anyone wearing a sound or sand village headband. Unfortunately their search wasn't coming up all that fruitful. So far they had only managed find a small squad of six sound ninja about fifteen miles from the border of fire country a couple hours previous. They had promptly and swiftly dispatched of the unaware sound ninja and moved on.

Now they were closing back in on the leaf village itself. Hoshi figured that the sound and sand may have caught wind of their plans being discovered and promptly switched their locations throughout the forest. It didn't bother her too much considering if they wanted to take over the leaf village they'd eventually have to reveal themselves. Once they finally made that move her squad would be able to flank the fools from behind along with another sixty or so Iwa ninja that were currently prowling the forest for the hidden sound and sand ninja.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya along with a squad of waterfall ninja stood over the platoon of sand ninja that had the unfortunate luck of being discovered by them. Jiraiya and the waterfall ninja had done away with the group of ten sand ninja without much trouble.

But what really bothered Jiraiya was the fact that the sound and sand had stationed themselves in smaller groups throughout the forest then originally thought. It would take much more time searching throughout the forest blindly picking off group after group.

Casting those thoughts aside Jiraiya along with the waterfall ninja leapt back into the trees to find their next targets.

* * *

(Back at the Arena)

Sarutobi along with the rest of the Jonin couldn't help but be pleased with Shikamaru's performance. The boy showed a use of planning and tactical knowledge well beyond his years.

The match wasn't as exciting as the two previous matches before it, but flashy Jutsu wasn't something required to become Chunin. The ability to lead was the primary factor looked for within a new Chunin, and Shikamaru showed that ability in spades. Apart from his lazy demeanor Shikamaru showed much promise.

"So what do you think about his chances?" Sarutobi inquired to his two colleagues.

"The boy definitely has the mind required, though I don't think he's quite there yet ability wise but that could easily be fixed." Onoki answered.

Sarutobi nodded his agreement before he looked to the Kazekage for his answer on the matter.

"Yes a mind is something never to be wasted." The Kazekage answered. "The boy is a little ruff around the edges but with the proper motivation perhaps he could make a decent Chunin."

"Very well I'll take your answers into consideration." Sarutobi stated as he took another drag of his pipe.

Elsewhere Ino shook her head at Shikamaru's defeat. "You know if he spent more time training then complaining maybe he would have actually had a shot at wining." Ino stated out loud letting her annoyance be known.

Kiba grinned at Ino. "Make that double for you, if I remember right that sand chick thrashed you even harder then she did Shikamaru."

"Shut it Kiba, she just caught me off guard that's all." Ino shot back, but Kiba simply laughed at Ino's sad attempt for a comeback.

Meanwhile Genma was waiting for the crowd to settle down so he could move on to the next match. He admitted to himself that the coming match was one he himself held high interest in. Anko had continually boasted about her students and Fu was one in particular she enjoyed talking about to her fellow Jonin.

On top of that the fact that Gaara was a Jinchuuriki had spread, and no one doubted the power of a Jinchuuriki. Especially if Naruto was any indication to how powerful one could be even at a young age.

Seeing that the crowd had no intentions on stopping their cheering and shouting Genma just pressed on. "Will the contenders Gaara of the sand and Fu Tonbo please report to the arena?" Genma chorused in loud voice that could be heard over the particularly rowdy crowd.

Fu hardened her gaze and clenched her fist once she heard her name being called. Her previous cheerful demeanor was replaced with one of pure focus and determination. Naruto had to admit the look in Fu's eyes was one he'd hadn't seen before, and to be honest with himself it came off as intimidating.

Meanwhile Gaara's grin was damn near his eyes when he heard Genma announce his name. His appearance looked twice as psychotic with him grinning showing every tooth in his mouth. Without as much as a second thought Gaara stalked off towards the stairs and made his way down to the arena.

Fu stood there for a moment before she looked over the railing. "Well guys." She started as she looked to Naruto, Shino, and Tenten. "Wish me luck out there." She concluded as she leapt over the railing and landed smoothly on the ground below.

Genma watched as Fu made her way towards the center of the arena, and waited patiently for the lumbering Gaara to make his appearance. A moment later Gaara had finally entered the arena, but his grin was gone replaced with an eerie calm. Gaara stopped directly in front of Fu and folded his arms while leveling her a hard gaze.

Genma could hardly believe the combined bloodlust of the two fighters standing before him. It frankly didn't make sense, he was a damn Jonin and even he felt out of place standing there.

Apparently the crowd was thinking among these lines as they had quieted down, and were giving their undivided attention to the two combatants.

Naruto and Shino both walked up to the railing so they could watch the match carefully. Nartuo adjusted his shades as he eyed his fellow Jinchuuriki's down below. He wondered to himself just what kind of devastation could ensue from their upcoming fight.

"Alright you two you already know the rules, and I expect you to abide by them." Genma stated. "I officially announce the fourth match between Gaara of the sand and Fu Tonbo." Genma stated before he leapt backwards to get out of the way.

Before Gaara or anyone else could perceive it Fu had already rushed in and delivered a solid right hook to Gaara's jaw. Gaara went skidding across the ground, tearing it in his wake. Before Gaara could regain his bearings Fu had appeared above him and drove both her feet into his gut shattering the ground beneath him.

"That's my gaki!" Anko shouted proudly.

"It would seem Fu-san is aiming to beat Gaara before he releases that sand of his from his gourd." Haku noted, as she analyzed Fu's hastiness to end the fight.

Fu took that moment to try and fire a shot directly to Gaara's nose, but her wrist was caught by a thin tendril of sand. Fu's eye's traveled along the tendril of sand and she noticed Gaara's gourd was still corked but apiece of his gourd had transformed into sand forming the tendril.

Fu narrowed her eyes on Gaara as the cork on his gourd popped out and sand began to spill from it.

"Damn you." Fu muttered as she channeled a small electrical current to her wrist disarming the sand from her wrist and freeing herself. She then leapt backwards to put some distance between herself and Gaara.

"Damn it was a good plan too." Naruto noted to Shino whom nodded his agreement.

"Yes perhaps if Fu would have tried a more decisive attack in the opening it could have been ended." Shino added.

"If it only were that simple." Naruto retorted. "Using a Jutsu would have taken time and Gaara would have already released his sand."

Gaara stood back up from the ground as his sand whirled around him protectively. He smirked while wiping away the small trickle of blood from his lip. "For the second time I've tasted my own blood." Gaara announced as his sand sprang towards Fu.

Fu ducked under the lash of sand and began to dodge and weave between the follow up attacks from Gaara. Fu's eyes widened as one of Gaara's lashes managed to nail her square in the chest sending her flying into the far wall crashing hard into it.

The spectators gasped figuring that Fu might have been done in by the attack. But the people that were aquatinted with Fu knew this was far from the truth. The moment the dust cleared Fu was revealed standing their apparently unharmed by the attack.

Shibuki found it hard to contain his glee as he took notice of the weapon Fu was holding in her right hand. 'So it would appear Fu's learned to use the Mizu no Yaiba.'

"That sword will do you little good." Gaara stated while eyeing the water sword in Fu's hand. "My sand won't allow you to get close enough to use it." Gaara concluded.

"Is that so?" Fu challenged as she slashed the sword in Gaara's direction sending a blade of water towards Gaara.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as his sand rose to protect him from the incoming water blade. Fu took that moment to charge in after Gaara while slicing though any tendril of sand that got in her way. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized his sand tendrils were being rendered useless by Fu's sword.

Anko grinned as she watched Fu close the distance between herself and Gaara. "I knew training Fu to use that sword correctly was a good decision." Anko stated to Haku.

"Perhaps, although I expected you to work on Fu-san's speed to get around Gaara's defenses." Haku supplied.

Anko shook her head. "Speed alone wouldn't be enough to cut it with this guy." Anko answered. "We needed a way around that defense that didn't require so much physical effort like high speed movement."

Haku nodded her understanding as she went back to watching the fight.

"What's wrong red?" Fu goaded while cleaving a path towards Gaara. "Your sand isn't as impenetrable as you thought?" Fu continued as her sword suddenly extended and struck Gaara in the shoulder sending him crashing along the ground.

The Kazekage's eyes widened as he watched Gaara being handled by Fu. 'How can this be Gaara is the ultimate weapon, just who the hell is this Fu!?'

Onoki grinned. "Seems that your son isn't living up to his feared reputation."

The Kazekage didn't retort but continued to watch the match unfold.

When the dust settled Gaara lifted himself back to a standing position and eyed the spot he'd been hit by Fu's sword. He frowned as he watched a bit of sand fall away from the spot where he could have been wounded.

"Still hiding behind that armor I see." Fu announced as she walked towards Gaara. "Never the less I will break through it." Fu confirmed as she let her sword fall to the ground and turn into a puddle.

Tenten watched Fu's action carefully. "Why would she forgo using that water sword?" Tenten questioned curiously. "I mean she had him in a corner after all."

"Not exactly." Shino confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Tenten countered.

"What my brother means is Fu-nee may have appeared to have the advantage with that sword but she'll never get through Gaara's sand armor using that alone." Naruto explained as he watched Fu shuffle through her bag. "She'll resort to heavier attacks from now on." Naruto added as he pondered on what scroll Fu intended to use.

Finding the scroll she wanted to use Fu withdrew it from her bag and turned her attention back to Gaara. "I hope you don't mind getting a little wet." Fu stated as she unraveled her scroll and bit her thumb and smeared the blood across it. "Summoning Jutsu!" Fu chorused aloud as a thick vapor shot from the scroll and rose into the sky.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, at Fu's actions and he watched her carefully as she put away the scroll back into her bag. "What was the meaning of that?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Fu grinned "you mean you haven't noticed yet?" As if on cue a bright lighting strike streaked across the sky followed by a thunders boom.

Gaara along with the audience looked up into the sky and saw that the bright blue sky that was there only a moment ago was replaced with dark gray clouds. Gaara frowned when a thick raindrop hit him square on the nose. "Rain" he muttered as the one rain drop became many and formed into a vicious downpour.

"It's a good thing there's an overhang here or the crowd would have been really pissed." Tenten stated as she watched Gaara and Fu along with Genma being drenched in the relentless downpour.

"April showers, you gotta love them right?" Fu stated mockingly to Gaara.

"It's not April" Gaara replied back tightly, while he observed his sand that was starting to soak in the water like a sponge.

'This is bad.' Temari thought nervously. "Gaara's sand will weigh a ton with all that water it's being soaked with.

"Now that the arena is properly set, shall we begin the real thing?" Fu offered as she began to run through hand seals in quick succession.

"I couldn't agree more." Gaara replied smoothly, while his sand began to rise into the air above his head.

Fu watched carefully as Gaara's sand formed into individual stake like projectiles and shot towards her like bullets.

"Shit" Fu muttered while leaping backwards to avoid the attack. She cursed mentally seeing that her attempt at casting a Jutsu was halted for the time being.

Gaara grinned while manipulating his sand stake's to continue to pursue Fu.

"Damn he just doesn't let up." Fu noted aloud, while narrowly avoiding a sand stake that came uncomfortably close to impaling her in the throat. "On top of that, the bastard won't even give me the chance to counter strike." Fu concluded as she twirled between three consecutive stakes, but didn't notice the fourth and it caught her in the shoulder. "Fuck" Fu muttered through gritted teeth before she landed in a crouched position and held onto her fresh wound.

Gaara's face contorted with glee as he watched the blood spew from Fu's shoulder. "So is that all there is to your power!?" Gaara asked in a euphoric tone.

Fu narrowed her eyes on Gaara before she stood back up. "Not even close." Fu rebuked in a cold tone, while wrenching out the stake from her shoulder.

"Then show me more!" Gaara demanded as he readied for a second strike.

Fu simply shut her eyes at Gaara's request and remained still.

"What is she doing?" Sakura questioned aloud while watching Fu stand completely still in the arena.

"Don't know" Kiba answered for Fu's actions confused him as well. "But if she just stands there she'll end up looking like a pin cushion."

A moment later the wound on Fu's shoulder began to admit steam, and her body was slowly being engulfed with green chakra.

Anko grinned as she watched the green chakra take on a shapeless cloak around Fu. "So the gaki is already calling on her playmate is she?"

Meanwhile Han's eyes narrowed as he watched the chakra form around Fu. "This Chakra there's no mistaking it." Han stated quietly, as he watched the event unfold with interest.

Gaara for his part had widened eyes, at the spectacle. The wound he had inflicted on Fu was apparently healing, not to mention the chakra was strangely familiar to that of his own.

"I see" Gaara piped in. "That's why mother has such an interest in you. It's because you and I are one in the same." Gaara added before his face took on a more psychotic appearance. "All the more reason to drain you of every ounce of blood, and present it to mother."

Fu's eyes shot open and she disappeared in a green blur of speed. Gaara's eyes bulged when he felt a terrific force impact his stomach. Looking down he noticed Fu had her fist firmly planted there, before he was launched backwards from the blow.

When Gaara finally came to a halt he lifted himself to a standing position and glared daggers into to Fu.

"Your mother must be just as sick as you, if she actually accepts being offered blood." Fu retorted with disgust evident in her voice. "Now stand up so we can continue where we left off." Fu demanded.

Gaara chuckled as he obliged Fu's request. "Yes her blood will taste sweet mother!" Gaara announced out loud as his sand sprang towards Fu with more ferociousness.

Fu dodged between the sand with little difficultly. Gaara's sand had taken on so much water at that point it was failing to keep up with Fu's newly acquired speed and she was easily able to move within Gaara's guard.

"Now let's not see if there's something we can't do about that armor of yours." Fu challenged before she connected a solid hook to Gaara's chin and followed with a consecutive amount of blows to Gaara's gut.

As this was going on Kankuro watched from the audience worriedly. Gaara's sand armor was completely falling apart from the beating Fu was delivering to his younger brother. Not to mention Gaara's sand was failing to defend Gaara considering the extra weight added to it from the water. 'Without sand Gaara's practically useless and this girl has found a way to virtually neutralize his greatest asset. This is bad; the plan will go to hell if this girl actually beats Gaara and he can't fight.'

Meanwhile Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage was thinking on the same lines as Kankuro. 'Damn him! What kind of fool would develop his entire fighting style on one ability!? Render that technique useless then you have nothing more then a worthless Genin ready to be thrown to the slaughter.'

'My armor can't take much more of this pounding.' Gaara thought while watching his sand crumble away. 'If she get's through I'll be defenseless.'

Naruto smirked as he watched the fight down below. "It won't take much more of this, once Fu-nee breaks through that armor Gaara will be a sitting duck out there."

Gaara in his desperation to get out of his situation went with the only option left to him and he lashed out with a sloppy punch towards Fu. Fu without any effort caught the punch in her palm and just stared at Gaara for moment.

"You're kidding right?" Fu asked considering she was astounded with how weak Gaara's punch was. "It's obvious you've relied on that sand of yours for too long, now it's coming back to bite you in the ass." Fu confirmed as she drove her foot into Gaara's stomach sending the red head crashing into the far wall.

"This is impossible" Temari wordlessly mumbled as she watched Gaara slouch down in a heap. 'I've never seen Gaara pushed this far before.' Temari was suddenly brought out of musings at the sound of Fu's voice.

"Hey listen up red. I'd advise you to give up while you have the chance!" Fu shouted over the roaring rain. "Your sand is too slow to stop me, and your armor's almost completely gone. So just do the smart thing before you really get hurt." Fu advised.

Gaara's answer was a sickly smirk. "I will not cease to exist; only in killing you can I prove my own existence!"

Fu stared at Gaara with a bewildered expression on her face. "Just what kind of mentality do you have?" Fu questioned only to be answered with the site of Gaara's sand forming a sphere around him. 'Now what's he up too?'

'Damn it Gaara this isn't the plan, just forfeit the fucking match.' Kankuro thought desperately knowing full well what was about to happen.

"So that's how you want to play it is it?" Fu stated before leaping backwards to put some distance between herself and the sphere. 'Well let's see how you like this.' Fu thought as more green chakra began to pour from her body.

The crowd watched in awe as the amount of Chakra Fu was emitting was like nothing they'd ever felt.

A moment later Fu stood in her one tailed form and eyed the sand sphere in front of her. "**Let's see how you enjoy this**" Fu stated in a chillingly cold voice. Without even performing hand seals she shouted. "**Storm style: Masticating Laser!**"

The audience watched in fascination as a vibrantly bright beam of light fired from Fu's mouth towards the sphere of sand. The laser tore the ground beneath it as it traveled towards the sphere with lighting speed.

"Gaara!" Temari called out with panic evident in her voice as she thought about the devastation Fu's attack would surely cause.

Temari's plea was ultimately fruitless as the laser struck the sphere and exploded with enough force to rock the entire stadium. The arena was completely engulfed in smoke and everyone could only wait for the ending results.

"And that's all she wrote." Anko stated figuring that Gaara was most likely a smoldering pile of ash.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Anko-sensei." Haku warned. "We both know what Gaara is and he will not be taken down easily."

"Fifty ryo says the sand gaki's barbecue." Anko challenged.

Haku merely sighed before she went back to observing the arena down below.

The dust and debris had finally begun to settle and so far there was no sign of Gaara. Fu let out a sigh of relief seeing Gaara had yet to reveal himself. It was never her intention to kill Gaara but she figured if she had in fact killed him that it was his own stubbornness that lead to it.

When the dust had finally settled Fu's eyes widened when she saw that nothing remained but glass shards that had been formed for the sand being blasted with such intense heat.

"**Well I guess he was kil**…" Before Fu could finish her statement the ground beneath her cracked and Gaara sprang from it and quickly lashed out with a vicious swipe that tore into Fu's thigh.

"**Damn it**" Fu stated as she stumbled backwards and locked eyes with Gaara.

The crowd didn't know what to make of Gaara's appearance. He appeared to look like a drooling monster made of sand. One of his arms and half his face had been turned into glass evidence that he had barely managed to escape Fu's attack.

"**So you just refuse to go down huh**?" Fu questioned as she slid into a stance.

"**I told you didn't I, mother begs for your blood and I shall give it to her**!" Gaara supplied before he fired off a barrage of blunt sand projectiles towards Fu.

Fu leapt backwards into the air and performed some lighting fast hand seals. "**Water style: Raging Waves**!" Fu chorused while spraying a blast of water from her mouth that knocked the sand projectiles off course, and traveled towards Gaara.

Gaara instantly pulled up his clawed arm to shield himself from the blast of pressurized water. Seeing that Fu wouldn't be able to avoid another attack while still in mid air Gaara retaliated with an attack of his own. "**Wind style: Sandstorm Devastation**!" Gaara shouted while blasting a large amount of wind and sand from his mouth.

Fu eyes widened seeing there was no way to counter such a wide spread attack and she was struck violently by the blast. Fu went flying across the arena and crashed hard into the wall.

Before Fu could regain her bearings Gaara's sand arm sprang out towards her and viciously crushed her against the wall. Fu eyes widened at the impact and she coughed up blood.

"**I'm going to crush you into dust**!" Gaara chorused contently as he applied more pressure.

"**Can't…breath**" Fu muttered as the pressure Gaara was applying was becoming so great that the wall behind her was beginning to crack.

Meanwhile Sarutobi was conflicted with himself as he watched the match down below. He was debating whether or not to call an end to the match before it got completely out of hand. Both Jinchuuriki's had been gradually calling on more power from their beast and it would only be a matter of time before one of them completely lost it.

"**I can feel it your bones should give way to the pressure soon**!" Gaara noted with a twisted form of satisfaction displayed on his face.

As this was going on Naruto gripped the railing anxiously. He could tell Fu was in a tight fix and he wanted to help. But he knew that Fu would not take kind if he were to interfere so he willed himself not to jump in.

Next to Naruto Shino's hands were fidgeting in his pockets and his eyes were slightly narrowed. To anyone that didn't know Shino well enough they would assume he was only slightly agitated with the situation, but Naruto wasn't one of these people.

"I know what you're thinking Shino." Naruto cut in, but kept his eyes on what was happening down below. "We won't intervene just yet, Fu-nee might still have an idea for getting out of this." Naruto concluded and Shino's body became slightly less tense.

Down below Fu was slowly starting to lose consciousness. '**Damn am I going to die here? No I refuse to let it end this way**!' Fu thought as more chakra exploded from her body.

Gaara's eyes widened as he was thrown backwards from the sudden upsurge in chakra. Fu slouched down and took in lung full's of air.

The audience didn't know what to make of the fight as they eyed Fu who was now in her three tailed form. Genma had dropped his senbon out his mouth as he stared at Fu. He couldn't even comprehend how devastating Fu's chakra felt, just being in the presence of it was literally stinging his skin.

'Amazing' Shibuki thought as he observed Fu carefully. 'When did she learn to control the nanabi's power to such efficiency?'

At the moment Fu used her makeshift chakra wings to take flight, and she flew towards Gaara at blinding speed. Gaara tried to throw another barrage of sand projectiles at Fu, but she easily barreled through them and speared Gaara. Fu had speared Gaara so hard into the wall that both Jinchuuriki literally tore through it.

The crowd was completely speechless while observing the pure physical strength Fu now possessed. A moment later Gaara was sent crashing back through the wall and back into the arena. His glass arm had been shattered along with the glass portion of his face revealing the normal flesh underneath.

Gaara was panting hard and bleeding from the mouth. Fu entered back into the stadium through one of the holes that she created with Gaara's body and stood in front of her fellow Jinchuuriki.

Gaara stared up at Fu with genuine fear in his eyes. Never before had he felt so weak and it was driving him crazy. A moment later Gaara gripped his head as if he was in great pain and began to scream. "**Mother!!!**"

In the booth assigned to the participants Naruto released his grip on the railing. He was assured that the match was all Fu's for the taking. Gaara's own chakra could barely be felt when compared to the amount Fu was emitting. "I guess our assistance won't be nee…" Naruto suddenly stopped mid sentence before he leapt over the railing and dashed straight past Gaara and Fu.

No one knew what to make of Naruto's actions as they watched him head for the Kage's box.

"What the hell is that gaki doing!?" Anko hollered as she watched her disciple's strange actions.

Haku quirked her eyebrow at the action as well. "I'm sure what ever it is Naruto-kun has a good reason for it." Haku offered although she was more then interested to find out what it was.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama!?" Sukushi squealed as she held on harder to Naruto's head so not to fall off.

Naruto's answer was to pull up his sleeve and summon his kusarigama, and leap high above the Kage's box. Spying his target Naruto twirled his kusarigama and threw the sickle portion of it.

The Kazekage's eyes widened as he swiftly leapt from his seat to avoid being cleaved in half, and his two body guards instantly sprang at Naruto. Before they could even make it two feet Han had grabbed the two men by the back of their necks and smashed their heads together with such force they were killed instantly.

"What's the meaning of this!?" The Kazekage hissed in protest.

Naruto landed in a crouch position and eyed the Kazekage. "I didn't believe I would be seeing your face for some time Orochimaru."

**Well everyone that marks the ending of the Chunin exams so now onto the invasion portion. Also I hope the fight between Fu and Gaara was adequate. I find it hard to write fight scenes for Gaara considering all he really does is throw sand around not much you can do with him besides that. Also to ffcritic you requested that I draw a picture of Naruto with his Kusarigama well I posted one so go have a look it's on my page also to anyone else feel free to have a look as well if you will. Anyway please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	33. Meeting the Dead

**Hello everyone and many thanks to all the reviewers, because of you this story now has over eight hundred reviews. To show my appreciation I decided to get this chapter out much earlier then expected. Also a fair bit of warning this chapter contains a decent amount of killing, and I really don't know what warrants for an M rating besides sex scenes. So just know if this chapter pushes the T rating then you've been warned. Now without further ado I give to you chapter 33!**

**Chapter 33: Meeting the Dead**

* * *

(Arena)

"What's going on up there Anko-sensei, why would Naruto-kun attack the Kazekage unprovoked like that?" Haku questioned in a serious tone as she eyed Naruto who seemed to be getting ready to take on the Kazekage himself.

"I don't know, but the gaki wouldn't of have attacked without a damn good reason." Anko confirmed. "But I know one thing I'm sure as hell about to find out." Anko stated as she charged towards the railing with the intent to making it to the kage box herself.

Anko suddenly stopped when she felt a weird sensation spread across her body that made her feel suddenly tired. 'Genjutu?' Anko thought before she clasped her hands together. "Kai." Anko muttered in the feeling suddenly vanished.

Meanwhile Haku had felt the same sensation and quickly released it before she scanned over the crowd. She noted everyone that hadn't noticed they were trapped within a Genjutsu were starting to fall asleep. 'So it's begun has it?' Haku thought while absentmindedly reaching for her senbon.

As if on cue a loud explosion erupted some distance away but the force could still be felt throughout the arena.

'What the hell was that?' Anko thought after feeling the shudder, but cast those thoughts aside as sound ninja began to let their presence be known. "So you snakes snuck in disguised as civilians huh?" Anko stated as two sound ninja charged her with kunai in their hands.

"What of it bitch?" One of the sound ninja chanted while closing the distance between himself and Anko but without warning he suddenly collapsed to the ground dead.

His partner in crime had a bewildered expression on his face before he turned around to find his comrades killer. Haku stood a good distance away with hand full of senbon.

"I will not allow any of you to bring harm to my precious people." Haku stated while eyeing the sound ninja with a cold glare.

"Why you damn bit..." but the man never finished his sentence considering Anko had fired a kunai into the back of his skull.

"What kind of dumbass turns his back on a Jonin?" Anko questioned no one in particular.

Meanwhile Shina avoided a reckless swipe to her throat curtsey of a sound ninja. She desperately wanted to get to Naruto after seeing him charge up to the kage's box without an explanation. But unfortunately for her the sound ninja in front of her had other plans, that didn't involve her living long enough to accomplish that goal.

Shina's eyes narrowed when another sound ninja tried to flank her from behind, and drove his kunai into her shoulder blade. To the man's surprise Shina simply broke apart into thousands of beetles. Before he could make heads or tails of it Shina had already appeared behind him and plunged a kunai into the side of the mans neck.

Shina watched with an expressionless face as the man slumped over and writhed about before succumbing to the blood loss.

"Damn you!" The other sound ninja roared as he charged Shina intent on finishing her off.

Shina easily sidestepped the man's attack and pulled out a miniature staff from her long coat sleeve that extended four times' it original length. Before the man could even rebound from his first attempt Shina connected her staff with the back of his neck causing it to snap like a twig killing the man instantly.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Iruka eyed the students and civilians nervously after the loud explosion erupted from a distance. He along with his fellow teachers and Genin had managed to bring the students and civilians to the hidden bunkers behind the Hokage's faces, and they were now waiting patiently. He was relieved that they managed to get there before the battle kicked off, and now they only needed to play the waiting game.

After the students and civilians had been evacuated Iruka took the initiative of explaining what was currently going on outside. To say that the civilians and students were shocked would have been an understatement.

Konohamaru being as brash as he was promptly demanded to be released so that he could fight and help defend the village. Although some of the civilians considered Konohamaru's proclamation admirable, Iruka simply thought it was fool hearted. The boy wasn't even a Genin and he knew Konohamaru would simply be a burden to the ninja out on the front lines. So Iruka declined Konohamaru's offer much to his protesting, but Iruka quickly silenced him by pressing how important it was that they remain silent.

Konohamaru begrudgingly obliged.

A small part of Iruka felt saddened for the boy. He knew exactly how it felt to want to help his people, but the most help Konohamaru could offer at the moment was simply to survive the ordeal as bitter sweet as it sounded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A couple dozen or so leaf ninja was scurrying to the section where the loud explosion had sounded from. To their surprise and horror three gigantic vipers that easily towered over the village's protective wall had just smashed through said walls.

The snakes were making their way into the village promptly wrecking anything in their path. The wreckage allowed for a clear path into the village for the sound and sand ninja to enter.

* * *

(Forest)

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he watched the smoke rising from the village. He silently cursed himself for not finding sound and sands hidden forces before they were able to enter into the village.

Deciding he would have plenty of time later to scold himself he quickly ordered the waterfall ninja he was leading to head back to the village. Figuring he had means of getting there quicker himself he bit his thumb and ran through some hand seals.

Elsewhere Hoshi was on a similar mindset as Jiraiya after hearing the loud explosion erupt from the leaf village. Luckily for her she and her squad were already heading back to the village before the explosion accrued and where already within viewing distance of the village.

"Speed it up!" Hoshi ordered to her squad, and they quickly picked up the pace.

* * *

(Arena)

Fu looked around the arena carefully; she could see that up in the stands sound and sand were engaged in combat with the leaf. She then turned her attention back to Gaara who was still screaming. She couldn't quite figure him out; she'd never met anyone quite as insane as Gaara.

Deciding that Gaara and her fight was at an end Fu turned her attention back to the stands and made to move there in order to help combat the sound and sand. But she suddenly stopped when she noticed Gaara had stopped screaming.

Setting her sights back on Gaara she was surprised to find his screaming was replaced with laughing.

"**In just what in the hell is so funny**?" Fu questioned the deranged Jinchuuriki in front of her.

"**You amuse me Tonbo Fu! Never before have I been forced to using this form**!" Gaara answered as huge layers of sand began to gather on to his body.

Fu's eyes widened as Gaara began to grow into an unreal size.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Orochimaru landed on the roof of the kage box after avoiding Naruto's attack. Naruto quickly followed after him with Sarutobi, Onoki, and Han in toe.

"Kukuku" Orochimaru chuckled as he peeled back the skin ripping off the Kazekage's face from his own and threw the Kages robe to the ground as well. "Once again you manage to impress me young one." Orochimaru stated as he eyed the four people in front of him. "But do tell me how you were able to discover I was masquerading as the Kazekage."

Naruto tensed up slightly at the clam look in Orochimaru's eyes despite the situation he was currently in. "You do remember our run in during the forest of death do you not?" Naruto asked the snake Sanin.

"But of course." Orochimaru chortled. "You and your friends managed to entertain me quite splendidly during that time."

"Well let's just say I gave you a parting gift." Naruto answered.

"I see." Orochimaru supplied with an oily grin. "But I still find your explanation lacking in detail. For do you think one like myself would fight with an Aburame and not take precautions after words?"

"Of course." Naruto offered with a smirk. "I fully expected you to find the kikai I left on you, that's why I left a very special breed of it instead of the norm." Naruto explained. "The female kikai I left on you emits a pheromone that can linger for months even after it has been removed. But it's feint and can only be detected by the male species if you're in the immediate vicinity. But even then it will take some time for the male to pick up on it that's why I didn't discover your ruse until just now." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi smiled approvingly at Naruto. It was always astounding to him how effective an Aburame could be at tracking, and the subtlety at which they did it was even more amazing.

Onoki simply grinned as he eyed Naruto. 'To think the boy would take precautions to such a degree, he truly is something special.' Onoki confirmed before turning his attention back to Orochimaru. "So now that the explanations are out of the way, that leaves the question of how to dispose of you."

"Kukuku, now let's not go getting ahead of ourselves." Orochimaru retorted.

Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow at Orochimaru's confidence. "Surely Orochimaru you can't be thinking of taking us both on, I know you're to smart for that."

"Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru hissed. "You give your self far too much credit. You and the small gnome over there are nothing more then withered old men far beyond your prime."

"Is this one really a genius, like you claimed him to be eh Sarutobi-dono?" Onoki stated with a sneer. "As far as I can tell he's nothing but an over glorified fool to believe were nothing more then withered old men."

"Is that so you old fool?" Orochimaru shot back. "Well you'll find out soon enough that the odds will soon be in my favor." Orochimaru explained with a nasty glint in his eye, as four ninja sprang from seemingly no where and appeared at his side.

Onoki grinned. "You believe these four kids will be enough to give you an edge against two Kage's? You're even more delusional then I originally thought." Onoki concluded before a loud rumble shook the entire arena. "What the hell was tha.." Onki started but stopped when he spied the giant form of Shukaku in the arena down below.

"Seems the boy has finally lost it." Orochimaru purred. "He's sure to annihilate this entire pathetic village in that form."

"Once again you have too much confidence." Onoki countered. "Just what do you think that girl is he's fighting or did you not pick up on that as well?" Onoki questioned before turning his attention to Han who for the most part had remained completely silent throughout the event. "Han please assist the girl will you? That sand rat might prove too difficult for her alone."

Han narrowed his eyes on the rampaging Shukaku. "But what of you Tsuchikage-sama?"

Onoki waved Han off. "Now don't tell me you doubt my abilities as well." Onoki stated as he threw off his Kage robs revealing his battle gear underneath. "Me and Sarutobi-dono will be more then enough for this kid now get going." Onoki ordered.

Han didn't protest the matter any further and leapt down from the kage box.

Sarutobi looked to Naruto. "Naruto I appreciate your assistance, but me and Onoki-dono will take matters from here, so it's about time you head off and help out ward off the invasion."

"Actually I have other plans." Orochimaru cut in as his four body guards launched themselves to the four corners of the building.

The four ninja instantly conjured up a barrier that trapped all four ninja within.

"Hn four flames formation huh?" Onoki noted while observing the barrier. "Quiet impressive for a bunch of kids."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes on Orochimaru. "What's the meaning of this why did you trap Naruto within here as well."

Orochimaru chuckled. "The boy is simply too strong to allow him to help prevent the destruction of this village. So I'll deal with him personally after I remove you two from the equation."

"Damn you." Sarutobi stated fearing for Naruto's life.

"Let's not resort to such words Sarutobi-sensei; it's just a game after all." Orochimaru offered.

"A game you say?" Sarutobi stated as he threw his robes to the side revealing his battle gear underneath. "Just how far have you fallen my student?" Sarutobi questioned with a bit of remorse in his voice.

"Now's not the time to be feeling doubt Sarutobi-dono." Onoki warned as he stepped up to the side of Sarutobi and began to float, bringing him to the same height as his partner.

"Oh what Jutsu is this?" Orochimaru questioned with interest.

"One you'll only live to see once in your life time." Onoki answered.

Naruto watched the exchange carefully as he took a few steps backwards. The ground and tile was beginning to crack under the force as all three combatants began to raise their chakra levels.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kiba along with Sakura stared in shock at Shukaku's towering form. Thanks to Sakura who had detected the Genjutsu had promptly released it. She'd also released Kiba and Akamaru as well, but didn't have time to help Choji and Ino considering Kiba and herself had been attacked by sound ninja before she had the opportunity.

Most of the fighting that was currently going on had been halted for everyone where in the middle of staring at Gaara in his Shukaku form.

"W-what the hell is that!?" Kiba questioned with his mouth agape.

"I don't know." Sakura answered with fear evident in her tone. "That Gaara some how turned into that monster."

"First Fu get's that weird green chakra cloak, and now Gaara turns into this beast. Just what in the hell are they?" Kiba demanded to know, while Akamaru barked his apparent agreement.

Kiba's attention was suddenly brought back to current matters for the scent of a fast approaching enemy drew near. Kiba turned around in time to see a sound ninja lunging directly at Sakura with a kunai poised. "Outha the way Sakura!" Kiba shouted as he pushed Sakura out of the sound ninja's path only to take the kunai across his own right eye.

Kiba roared in pain as he gripped his bleeding right eye. Akamaru seeing Kiba's predicament lunged for the sound ninja intent on revenge for his master. The sound ninja easily punted Akamaru aside and turned his attention back to Sakura whom was trying her best to help stop the bleeding from Kiba's eye.

"You're next little girl." The sound ninja proclaimed as he tried for a second attempt to finish what he'd started.

Unfortunately for the sound ninja he never noticed the person sneaking up behind him until he was cut cleanly in half. Sakura quickly turned away from the messy pile that was the sound ninja.

"Are you alright." Kurotsuchi questioned as she stepped over the sound ninja's remains with her coal scimitars in her hands.

Sakura looked at Kurotsuchi wearily. She knew the history between leaf and rock but if Kurotsuchi had just saved them she couldn't be all bad. Deciding to trust her Sakura shook her head. "No its Kiba his eye…well you'd better just have a look."

Kurotsuchi knelt down next to Kiba and removed his hand from his eye. "Ouch" Kurotsuchi muttered while looking at Kiba's eye. "I'm guessing that shit must kill." Kurotsuchi supplied casually.

"Yah think?" Kiba retorted.

Kurotsuchi simply ignored him as she continued to exam the eye. "I'm no medic but I'd say that eye is definitely dead and needs to come out before matters get worse." Kurotsuchi offered.

"Come out are you nu…" Kiba tried to protest but was silenced when Kurotsuchi swiftly plucked out what remained of his eye.

Kiba let out another howl in pain and glared at Kurotsuchi with his remaining eye. "How about a bit of warning next time?"

"Well for your sake let's hope there isn't a next time." Kurotsuchi countered as she ripped a piece of her sleeve and tide it around Kiba's right eye socket like a makeshift bandana. "That should do for now until an actual medic can have a look at it." Kurotsuchi concluded.

"Thanks for the help." Kiba stated as he made his way over towards Akamaru and picked the dog up. Thankfully Akamaru was only mildly injured, and would be back to his old self in no time at all.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Temari and Kankuro where perched on the far wall observing the current battle between their brother and Fu. They had chosen to stay clear of the stadium considering that Gaara most like wouldn't concern the difference between them and enemies with the form he had taken on.

"This is bad." Kankuro noted to Temari. "Gaara isn't following the plan at all he's too concerned with that girl to care about accomplishing our goals."

"That's true but what can we do about it?" Temari challenged. "I mean Baki-sensei is the only person he'll even remotely listen to, and Sensei hasn't been around in a few days."

"Yeah and that leaves me to wonder exactly what the hell is going on around here." Kankuro supplied angrily. "I mean the whole plan seems as if it was compromised and we hadn't been informed of the whole truth."

"I agree with you, this plan seemed sketchy from the beginning now I'm really starting to question our choice." Temari finished.

"Well it's too late for that now." Kankuro retorted. "All we can do for now is sit back and wait and hope things succeed as planned." Kankuro concluded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shibuki had just dismembered another sand ninja's head with his dual water swords. His eyes kept darting between the enemies that were closing in on him and Fu whom was down in the arena about to face off against something nightmares were made of. He wanted to give what ever assistance he could to Fu, but in the meantime he'd needed to deal with what he was involved in.

The lead sand ninja chuckled as he and two other sand ninja inched closer to Shibuki. "You've gotten lucky with our comrades, but this is it for you."

Shibuki narrowed his eyes on his assailants. "Don't take the head of the waterfall village lightly." Shibuki warned as he dropped his swords and clasped his hands together. "Water style: Decapitating Water Jet!" Shibuki shouted as he blasted a highly pressurized stream of water from his mouth that sliced through all three sand ninja with ease.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Neji sighed for what he felt was the millionth time. For some reason Lee felt as if Neji and he were in competition for who could defeat the most amount of enemies and made it a point to call out what number he was on before he would question Neji for his number.

"Seven" Neji called out as he drove a chakra enhanced palm strike to a sand ninja's heart permanently silencing the man.

Lee dodged under a quick sword strike from a sound ninja and retaliated with a vicious onslaught of quick combos to the mans chest and face effetely rendering the sound ninja unconscious "That six for me!"

"Good work my youthful students!" Gai piped in as he drove his knee into the gut of an approaching sand ninja and finished him off with a vicious elbow to the side of the mans neck snapping it with ease. "And that's sixteen for me." Gai announced as he charged to his next opponent with lighting speed.

"You truly are a master Gai-sensei!" Lee remarked loudly as he faced off against his next opponent. Only for his eyes to widen when the sound ninja he was facing was swiftly kicked through a pillar of stone.

Inseki landed in a crouched position and smirked. "You didn't think I'd let you guys go having all the fun did you?"

Lee flashed Inseki a bright grin. "I wouldn't think so Inseki-san." Lee offered with a thumbs up.

"By the way that was number nine for me." Inseki added with a touch of haughtiness in his voice.

"Is that so? Then may the real competition begin now!" Lee challenged.

Neji merely rolled his eyes before facing off with his next opponent.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata was shocked at what she was witnessing. The loud crashing from clashing ninja and Jutsu being fired could easily be heard from the room she was sent in to recover. So she had decided to use her Byakugan in order to get a better look.

Hinata couldn't contain her desire to help fight and she threw off the bed sheets from her body and stood up. She slightly winced as she took a step, the battle with Saskue hadn't left her in tip top condition but that honestly didn't matter to her at the moment.

Making her way towards the door she opened it and stepped out into the hallway. Her mouth fell open when she spotted a blood stained Sasuke wrenching his lighting infused hand out of the gut of a sand ninja, and let his body drop uselessly to the ground.

Hinata watched Sasuke curiously as he simply stood there next to the four sand ninja he'd dispatched of before he began to chuckle.

"I can feel it I'm getting stronger." Sasuke announced as he turned his gaze to Hinata. "Go back to your room you're still injured." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Hinata stared into Sasuke's eyes for a moment and noticed his Sharingan now possessed three tomoe as opposed to two. "You're Sharingan."

"Is completed." Sasuke finished. "Now go back to your room, before you get hurt." Sasuke stated as he turned on his heels and made his way towards the direction the exit was in.

Hinata frowned before catching up with Sasuke. "No I'm going to help too, besides you're still injured as well you could use my help."

"Hn suit it yourself, but don't blame me if something happens to you out there." Sasuke offered as he kicked open the door forcibly and stepped out into the down pour with Hinata at his side.

Sasuke eyes widened at the gargantuan sand beast before him. Hinata wasn't caught off guard as much as Sasuke considering she had already seen it with the aid of her Byakugan.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sasuke muttered.

"It's Gaara" Hinata answered for him. "He transformed into this creature." She concluded, as she watched a green blur flying around the creature's head occasionally landing a quick blow then retreating.

"Is that…Tonbo?" Sasuke stated while squinting his eyes on the green blur gaining a nod from Hinata. "But how the hell is she flying?" Hinata didn't have an answer for that, so she chose to just continue and watch the battle.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Fu couldn't believe how much stronger Gaara had become. Even with her enhanced speed and strength it was doing her little good against Gaara. As far as she knew Gaara's actual body was buried somewhere within the Shukuka's body, and frankly put that meant it was too much damn sand between her and Gaara to get at him.

"**What's wrong!...Are you freighted now!?"** Gaara announced while swinging his massive arm towards Fu whom nimbly dodged it allowing Gaara's arm to pass harmlessly by but decimating a nearby wall it crashed into.

Fu took that moment to fly high into the air completely out of Gaara's reach.

"**Get down here! Or I'll destroy this entire arena!**" Gaara ordered while he watched Fu's tiny form.

"**Guess I have little choice**." Fu noted as she began to flip through hand seals. "**Lightning style:** **Lightning Current**." Fu muttered as a cloak of electricity covered the top of her demon cloak. "**Alright big boy let's see how you like this!**" Fu announced as she dive bombed towards Gaara like a missile.

Gaara narrowed his eyes on Fu's dive bombing form and shouted "**Wind style: Sandstorm Devastation!**" Blasting a massive amount of sand towards Fu his eyes slightly widened as she easily barreled through the attack.

Seeing the danger he was in Gaara brought up his arm to defend from the attack and Fu crashed directly into like a lighting engulfed meteor. Gaara grunted as Fu tore cleanly through his arm detaching it form his body.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes bulged as they scampered out of the way to avoid being flattened by the massive appendage. "Just what kind of fight is this?" Sasuke questioned as he observed the dismembered arm.

Meanwhile Han was sitting on the far wall as he eyed the battle. He had choose to stay out of the fight until an opportunity presented it self, and now he felt was the time he had been waiting for. Clasping his hands together the furnace on his back began to emit thick amounts of steam from its top that surrounded him.

Han then narrowed his eyes on Gaara and performed some lightning fast hand seals. Without announcing its name Han pushed his hands forward and sent to the accumulated steam around him barreling towards Gaara.

'**What the hell is that?**' Fu thought as she watched the cloud of steam barreling towards Gaara at an incredibly fast rate.

As this was going on Gaara was too fixated with Fu and didn't notice the cloud of super heated water vapor directly behind him until it actually struck him in the back. Gaara was pushed forward by the power of the attack and sent crashing through the arena wall.

* * *

(On top of the Kage box)

Naruto watched what was going on outside of the barrier he was trapped in with worry written across his face. He knew Fu was more then tough enough to hold her own, but the sheer size of Gaara would be an obstacle to get around in of it self.

Onoki smirked when he saw Han blast Gaara through the wall. "Well it seems that their having their fun out there so what do you say we begin ours?"

"Precisely what I had in mind." Orochimaru stated as he began to flip through hand seals, but Sarutobi and Onoki were faster and beat him to the punch.

Sarutobi tossed a single shuriken and called out. "Ninja art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!"

Onoki was also quick to react "Ninja art: Kawara Shuriken!" Onoki shouted as the tile from the roof began to lift and spin before firing towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes slightly widened before he was pelted with the numerous shuriken and tile. Orochimaru hit the ground with a thump before turning into a pile of mud.

"Kukuku you two are even slower then I thought." Orochimaru mocked from a distance behind them. "Now where exactly was I?" Orochimaru then grinned. "That's right I was in the middle of performing the Jutsu that will end both of your lives." Orochimaru stated as three coffins sprang from the ground."

Both Sarutobi's and Onoki's eyes widened at seeing the coffins.

"Summoning Impure World Resurrection." Sarutobi muttered. "To think you'd sink as low as to tamper with the dead you truly do disgust me Sarutobi spat.

"Kukuku I warned you Sarutobi-sensei that the odds would soon be in my favor did I not?" Orochimaru supplied easily as the coffins began to creak open.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned quietly as he observed the coffins and his eyebrows shot above the brim of his glasses as he watched three figures step out from the coffins.

Sukushi noticed Naruto's had gone slightly ridged upon seeing the tree men step out from the coffins. "What's going on Naruto-sama who are those men?"

Naruto continued to stare for a moment before he finally found his voice to speak. "Those three men are our previous Hokage's the first, second, and…fourth."

"Really, aren't they supposed to be dead in the ground?" Sukushi questioned.

"Well take a look at them and you'll have your answer." Naruto offered.

Sukushi squinted her eyes on the three and noticed they were deathly pale almost gray and they appeared to still be in a minor state of decay. "Oh my they are dead!"

"Edo Tensei huh?" The silver haired one of the bunch stated as he turned to face Orochimaru. "I take it this youngster is the one responsible for bringing us here."

"That I am you old relic." Orochimaru supplied with an oily grin on his face.

"I see" The one with long black hair stated before he stared at both Sarutobi and Onoki for a moment. "Well if it isn't the Tsuchikage Onoki, although you've aged quite a bit since I've seen you. And Sarutobi you've grown old as well."

Sarutobi had to fight back the tears in his eyes as he stared at the three men in front of him. "Tobirama-sensei, Hashirama-sama…M-Minato-san it pains me greatly to see you like this."

The one referred to as Minato lifted his head at the mention of his name and his eyes wandered around for a moment, before he smiled at Sarutobi. "Hiruzen-sama just how long has it been old friend?"

Orochimaru took that moment to add a kunai seal to the back of Tobirama and Hashirama's heads as he listened in to Sarutobi and Minato's discussion.

Sarutobi cast his head down in shame. "It's been thirteen years Minato." Sarutobi answered quietly.

"Thirteen years huh?" Minato stated with a nod. "And what of my son he's doing well I hope."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow at the mentioning that Minato had a son. Orochimaru also had raised eyebrows at that statement.

Sarutobi didn't exactly know how to react towards that question. He wanted nothing more in the world then to simply tell Minato his son was literally feet away from him. He didn't want to deny Naruto the right to meet his biological father, but he didn't exactly know how Naruto would react to meeting his father through these circumstances.

Orochimaru's curiosity with the situation was the only thing that kept him from silencing Minato by adding a specialized seal that would fully restore him and rip away his free will.

"What's wrong Hiruzen-sama, why won't you answer me?" Minato questioned curiously. "I just want to know that he's okay, now tell me what's become of Naruto."

Orochimaru's eyes widened while Onoki had a look on his face that screamed I knew it and Naruto actually let out a gasp which got Minato's attention.

Minato studied Naruto for a moment before he smiled. "Naruto that's you isn't it?" Minato questioned as he made to move forward in Naruto's direction.

"That's enough" Orochimaru piped in. "There won't be any heart felt father son reunions if I have a say so in the matter." Orochimaru stated as he prepared to drive his kunai seal into the back of Minato's head but was caught by the wrist.

"Edo Tensei, it's a powerful Jutsu, but also one that runs great risk." Minato explained. "You see for the summoned will have free will before you add their layer seal that restores the body." Minato finished as he bent Orochimaru's wrist effectively breaking it.

Orochimaru winced in pain as he wrenched his arm free from Minato's grasp.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to speak with my son." Minato concluded as he walked off leaving Orochimaru to glare at his retreating form.

"You're a fool Minato, you've always have been." Orochimaru spat. "Without the added seal you'll soon shrivel away into nothing more then ash and dirt from which you came." Orochimaru warned but his words fell on deaf ears.

Naruto watched Minato approach him with an awestruck expression on his face. Too many emotions were currently flooding Naruto's body. In the back of his mind Naruto had known he was different from the members of his clan and now it all made perfect sense. He had always played with the thought that he may have been adopted but to find out that the fourth of all people was his father. A man he looked up to and wanted to be like it was all so much to take in.

When Minato reached Naruto he knelt so he was eye level with him and grinned. "I never wanted to meet you through such circumstances but I still can't help but to be filled with joy at seeing how you've grown." Minato explained while Naruto continued to just stare too stunned to speak. Minato then raised his eyebrow. "Your attire Naruto, it looks like you've been hanging around the Aburame clan quite a bit."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I guess you could say that, in fact that's my clan."

Minato eyes widened slightly before he chuckled. "Well I'll be my son, apart of the Aburame clan; I could only guess how Kushina-chan would take that news."

"Kushina?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Minato sighed. "I guess you truly told Naruto nothing of his heritage then." Minato stated to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi cast his head down in shame. "You must understand there could have been trouble if Naruto's true heritage was made public knowledge." Sarutobi explained. "Only a handful know that he's your son his adoptive parents, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and myself included. "We had discussed not to tell Naruto until he reached an appropriate age." Sarutobi explained.

"I guess it couldn't be helped then." Minato offered weakly.

Naruto looked between the two men as he thought about what was being discussed in front of him. He couldn't figure out why Jiraiya of all people had known the truth about him and who in the hell was Tsunade? He had so many questions he wanted answered, but the situation definitely wouldn't allow it. To be honest with himself Naruto couldn't figure out why Orochimaru had yet to attack them. But Naruto did know one thing, if he was going to get something answered it was the one question that weighed the heaviest on his mind.

"Why?" Naruto questioned quietly.

Minato quirked his eyebrow at the simple question. "Why what Naruto?"

"Why did you seal the fox inside me, your own son?! The scorn and rejection are all things I've had to face for something I had no control over!" Naruto answered letting his emotions get the better of him.

Both Minato and Sarutobi had crestfallen expressions on their faces. "I can't say I know how your life has been up until this point, but I'm truly sorry for what ever pain I've caused you." Minato explained. "But as for sealing the fox within in you I did so because I felt it was my duty as Hokage. How could a man that wasn't willing to make the ultimate sacrifice himself ask the same thing of another?"

Naruto let Minato's words sink in he had to admit if he was in the position of Minato he would have done the same thing.

"Besides that." Minato continued. "I believe you are someone that could utilize the power given to you." Minato confirmed as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for the pain I've caused you." Minato stated softly as his the skin around him began to crack and crumble. Despite this Minato's smile never left his face. "It would seem my time is short Naruto, so I'll say this while I still have a moment." Minato began as he removed Naruto's shades so he could look into his real eyes. Minato felt a pang of sadness wash over him when he saw the tears pooling in Naruto's eyes.

"Does it really have to be like this?" Naruto questioned quietly as the tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm sorry it does Naruto, the dead belongs in the realm of the dead." Minato answered equally as saddened as Naruto. "I never wanted anything more in the world then to raise you and watch you become a man in your own right."

Naruto was now sobbing. "It's just not fair, you don't deserve this!"

Minato pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "Life may seem cruel sometimes, but it has as many ups as it has it downs. The brighter side of life just maybe harder to see sometimes." Minato explained as Naruto sobbed into his shoulder. "For what it's worth I believe my soul can rest easy knowing you are safe." Minato offered as his body took on a more sandy tone and began to blow away into the wind.

"Always believe in yourself as I believe in you Naruto, never lose your resolve and strive to move forward. I know life will have its hardships, but you'll find a way to preserver just as you have always done…Good bye my son" Minato concluded as he crumpled away into nothing but ash.

Both Sarutobi and Onoki bowed their heads in respect for Minato while Naruto stood stoic still at where his father had just been.

Sarutobi then took notice of the corpse that was mostly buried under the ash Minato had turned into. "You truly are despicable to subject your own followers to such things." Sarutobi supplied in a tight tone as he observed Dosu Kinuts's lifeless form.

"The boy was of no further use." Orochimaru supplied easily with a slight chuckle. "Now that this nonsense is finally over may we begin the real show?" Orochimaru offered as he started to laugh malevolently, but stopped when he felt the sudden up rise in someone's chakra. Tracing it back to the source Orochimaru's eyes widened when he looked at Naruto.

Naruto was staring directly at Orochimaru with pure hatred burning in his eyes. Sukushi took that moment to fly off Naruto's head considering his chakra was beginning to burn her. "**I'll never forgive you for what you've done!**" Naruto roared and red chakra began to envelope him. Naruto had never experienced such hatred for anything and the demon within him was preying on that emotion.

Naruto's eyes had turned crimson red and appeared to have cat like slits through them. His teeth along with nails elongated while his whisker marks thickened.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as Naruto's skin began to peel and shred away from his body. "Naruto you have to calm down don't let your anger control you!" Sarutobi pleaded only for him along with Onoki to be thrown back as Naruto's chakra erupted.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity stopped what they were doing when Naruto's chakra exploded. It was like nothing anyone had ever felt, and frankly put it scared the hell out of them.

"This is bad." Anko muttered. "What the hell could have triggered the gaki to release this much chakra?"

When the dust finally settled within the barrier Orochimaru narrowed his eyes on the creature before him.

Naruto appeared to actually be a miniature Kyubi along with four tails.

**Well there you have it chapter 33 I hope it was to your liking. As for the latest chapter it would appear Karin is still alive although I was neutral about it to begin with. And wow I guess Sakura has something up her sleeve involving Sasuke although I don't know what it could be maybe you have some guesses. Anyway please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	34. Gaara's Fall

**Hello all you readers out there, and to anyone that's been following this story since the very beginning give yourself a pat on the back. Why because Sunday marked the one year anniversary of this story, which means you haven't gotten fed up with me for an entire year. Anyway enough about that let's move on to the chapter shall we?**

**Chapter 34: Gaara's Fall **

"To think there could be a chakra this vile and powerful, no wonder they seemed so admit about collecting theses beings." Orochimaru stated as he studied Naruto's four tailed form carefully. "Only one could imagine what could be done if all nine of you were actually harvested."

Naruto didn't respond to Orochimaru's assessment but simply continued to stare at him.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before he opened his mouth wide and the hilt of a sword emerged from his gullet. Grabbing the hilt of the sword Orochimaru wrenched it out. "That's all the more reason to dispose of you, before they can get their hands on that power." Orochimaru deduced before turning his attention to Hashirama. "Restrain the child if you will."

Hashirama clasped his hands together and chanted. "Mokuton: Birth of Dense Woodland!" The tile surrounding Naruto cracked and gave way to thick tree roots and branches that sprang towards the kyubi container. Naruto released a mighty roar that shattered the incoming bark.

"What's the meaning of this surely your Mokuton abilities grant you the power to control the fox." Orochimaru pried thirsting for answers.

"With so much of the kyubi's chakra pouring out my abilities are limited without the necklace required." Hashirama explained.

"Damn you're useless." Orochimaru supplied with a sneer.

As this was going on Naruto stared at the three ninja before him before he sprang towards them with such speed the tile beneath him collapsed under the force.

Tobirama moved swiftly out and front to intercept Naruto while flipping through hand seals. "Water style: Water Encampment Wall!" Tobirama shouted as he spewed a stream of water from his mouth that surrounded Orochimaru, Hashirama, and himself in a defensive manner.

Naruto quickly swiped his clawed arm creating a shockwave that easily tore through the water defense. Quickly following his initial attack up Naruto's arm stretched forward and caught Tobirama. Jerking his arm back Naruto reeled in Tobirama before gripping him with his spare arm and without much difficulty proceeded to literarily rip the man in half.

Discarding the pieces Naruto turned his sights back on Orochimaru as he dug his hands into the ground. Orochimaru cocked his eyebrow when he felt a rumble from underneath him and swiftly launched himself away from the spot. As soon as he did this Naruto's arms sprang from underneath the ground where he had been standing moments before, and proceeded to chase the snake Sanin.

Meanwhile Tobirama's severed half's were beginning to pull themselves back together and heal the already dead Hokage. Tobirama lifted himself to a standing position as he eyed Naruto whom seemed too fixated on killing Orochimaru to notice he had recovered. Performing some lighting fast hand seals he prepared to attack Naruto from behind only to receive a foot in the face, which sent him skidding across the tile ground.

Sarutobi landed in a crouched position and eyed his former Sensei. "Your fight will be with me Tobirama-sensei" Sarutobi announced with determination.

Tobirama didn't respond but simply stared at Sarutobi with lifeless eyes.

"I guess the time for words has long passed?" Sarutobi questioned while performing lighting fast hand seals and shouting. "Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

Sarutobi spewed a stream of intense flames towards Tobirama. Tobirama quickly ran through some hand seals of his own and conjured a wall of water to counter the flamethrower. The two Jutsu collided with each other resulting in a thick steam that blanketed the area.

Tobirama quickly followed up his attack by pulling his hand into a hand seal and muttering. "Water style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique."

The surrounding steam instantly formed into water before taking on the shape of a dragon that barreled towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi answered by clasping his hands together and shooting out mud from his mouth that formed into a stone hard wall that took on the incoming attack.

When the water receded Sarutobi's earth wall crumbled and he eyed his former Sensei.

"It pains me to do this but you no longer belong in the realm of the living." Sarutobi stated while biting down on his thumb and drawing blood. "I'll bring salvation to your soul." Sarutobi proclaimed as he slammed his hand on the ground and a cloud of smoke erupted. When the smoke cleared a monkey standing a good six feet stood in its place.

"Hiruzen why have you called me to a place like this?" The monkey questioned.

"Forgive me Enma but I'm in need of your assistance." Sarutobi explained.

Enma eyes rested upon Tobirama for a moment before he caught wind of Naruto's chakra. Turning his sights in the direction the chakra was coming from his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Naruto. "That boy why is he exuding such a tremendous amount of chakra?"

"I fear the boy may have been taken over by the kyubi sealed within him." Sarutobi explained. "But even so as of now his only target seems to be Orochimaru." Sarutobi concluded.

Enma had then spotted Orochimaru fleeing from Naruto's arms that were in hot pursuit of the Sanin. "Hiruzen you fool, I warned you to get rid of that man when you had the chance." Enma noted with a clear amount of anger in his voice.

"Yes and not a moment goes by that I do not regret that decision." Sarutobi confirmed. "But the past can not be erased so we must look to the future from here."

"Hn let's just hope there will be a future." Enma countered, as he took on a pose and transformed into a thick staff that Sarutobi caught and twirled around before positioning himself in a fighting stance.

"Our true fight begins now Sensei."

Meanwhile Orochimaru dodged between another swipe from Naruto that was meant to take off his head. "Damn that brat." Orochimaru spat. "Even I can't afford to play around here." Orochimaru summarized while dodging another blow and retaliating with an upward thrust with his Kusanagi. The sword connected with Naruto's arm but wasn't able to pierce through Naruto's dense chakra cloak.

"Impossible!?" Orochimaru shouted as another arm of chakra sprouted from Naruto's forearm and slashed Orochimaru in half.

Naruto grinned at seeing Orochimaru severed in half only for snakes to emerge from Orochimaru's torso and legs reconnecting with one another and pulling him back together. "It won't be that easy!" Orochimaru announced as his legs transformed into that of a snake tail and he slithered his way towards Naruto with great speed.

Hashirama used that moment to position himself behind Naruto while Naruto was focused on Orochimaru. Clasping his hands together more tree branches erupted from underneath Naruto and ensnared him.

Orochimaru grinned as he watched the tree branches siphon off the Kyubi's chakra. Naruto let out a howl as Hashirama drained his chakra. Orochimaru used that opportunity to drive a hard left hook to Naruto's chin that sent him bouncing along the ground tearing it in his wake.

Hashirama quickly summoned more branches to seize Naruto once again and begin draining more chakra.

"Earth style: Stone Colum Spear!" Onoki shouted as jagged pillars erupted from underneath Hashirama and skewered the man. Causing him to lose focus on Naruto allowing Naruto to free himself from the relentless branches.

Onoki stepped onto the scene and grinned. "You didn't think I was out of this just yet did you?"

Hashirama's answer was to pull himself off the earth spikes and charge Onoki.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya had just got done with dispatching the three massive snakes that invaded the village with a summon of his own and now he was staring in the direction of the arena with a nervous look on his face. He could feel the tremendous amounts of chakra pouring from the place. The two biggest of them he recognized as Naruto and Fu's chakra.

"Just what in the hell is going on over there?" Jiraiya wondered to himself before turning his attention back to the toad he was riding atop. "Gamahiro take me to the stadium at once!" Jiraiya demanded.

Without a word of protest the massive toad launched himself in the direction of the arena.

* * *

(Outside the Arena)

Gaara in his Shukaku form lifted himself back to a standing position. He was more then surprised with being hit with such a tremendous attack from an unknown force. "**You worm come out and show yourself so I may coat the ground with your blood!**" Gaara bellowed to the heavens only for a voice to sound from directly to his left.

"I'm here." Han replied from Gaara's left shoulder.

Gaara sneered at the man standing on his shoulder before he grinned. "**Impressive but I'll soon crush you into dust!**" Gaara proclaimed as sand began to creep up Han's legs and encase him.

Han for his part didn't seem threatened by the sand as he allowed it to completely encase him.

"**Now die!**" Gaara shouted as his sand increased in pressure and imploded onto Han's body.

Gaara began to laugh in a psychotic euphoria before his laughing was replaced with astonishment as white chakra began to pour from cracks in the sand before exploding outward. In its place Han stood with three swishing white tails of chakra.

"**You're one too.**" Gaara stated before Han drove his knee into the side of Gaara's face with enough force to actually send the behemoth crashing through a nearby building decimating it in the process.

As this was going on Fu was hovering above watching the exchange between Han and Gaara. She couldn't believe that there was actually another Jinchuuriki in the same vicinity as them. But she wasn't going to complain considering Han was on their side and any help taking down Gaara was much appreciated.

Han quickly followed up leaping above Gaara and driving his chakra enhanced feet in to the gut of the Shukaku, causing Gaara to grunt in pain.

"**Your** **defense is superb but like any defense there's always a way around it.**" Han noted as he pulled his hand above him and began to condense steam into a tight ball. "**Your end is near.**" Han stated as he launched himself into the air above Gaara and fired the ball of steam directly at him.

When the ball of condensed steam struck Gaara a loud explosion of wind and steam erupted from the attack completely engulfing Gaara.

Fu used her arms to shield herself from the hot air that followed as the dust began to settle. When the debris finally dissipated Gaara was back to a standing position and eyeing Han with hate in his eyes.

"**My existence will not end here!**" Gaara proclaimed as his body sprouted from out of the top of the Shukaku's head. He could here the demon within his mind literally screaming for control and he would oblige his mother's wishes.

Clasping his hands together and muttering something under his breath Gaara's body went limp as though he was unconscious.

A moment later Shukaku's eyes had flashed with life as they went from dull brown to bright gold, and he screamed with uncontrolled glee. "**I'm free I'm free!**" Shukaku shouted as he took in his surroundings. "**Oooh** **and look at all the little people for me to play with!**" Shukaku announced as he slammed his hand into the stadium wall sending the ninja that had been observing the fight scurrying for their lives.

Shukaku let out a psychotic laugh at the sight. "**Look at them run oh I just love it when they do that!**" Shukaku stated as he made to follow after the fleeing Shinobi. "**Come** **back and play with me!**" Shukaku demanded. "**Why are you afraid I only want to kill you!?**"

"Let's move Hinata." Sasuke stated as he watched Shukaku advance in their general direction. "We don't want to end up in a tangle with this guy."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement and made to follow Sasuke but not before Shukaku spotted them.

"**Look at that, two children for me to kill!**" Shukaku announced as he brought his massive arm crashing down upon them.

Hinata shut her eyes figuring that her life was at an end only for Shukaku's arm to be stopped mere inches from her and Sasuke.

"Impossible" Sasuke muttered as he watched Fu struggle to hold the arm at bay. "Just who the hell are you Fu?"

"**The one that's saving your life now get the hell out of here both of you!**" Fu shouted as she used all the strength she could muster to wrench Shukaku's massive arm forward and slamming the brute forcibly to the ground.

"So much power is it even possible?" Hinata questioned only for Fu to round on her.

"**I said get out of here!**" Fu shouted causing Hinata to jump in surprise at the girls' harsh tone. Before scurrying away with Sasuke in toe.

'That power what ever it is I must obtain it myself.' Sasuke thought as he fled with Hinata.

Meanwhile Shukaku grunted as he lifted himself back into a standing position and eyed Fu. "**It's you again that accursed Nanabi!**" Shukaku shouted.

"**What of it?**" Fu replied easily as she shot a highly pressurized stream of water towards Shukaku striking him in the gut and sending him crashing back through the stadium wall.

"**Damn you!!**" Shukaku roared as he lifted himself once again. "**I'll kill you do you hear me I'll kill you!**" Shukaku bellowed as he drove his own clawed hand into his gut and expelled a massive wind blast that struck Fu hard. The blast sent her through not only the stadium wall but several buildings as well before she finally came to a stop.

Fu coughed up a bit of blood as she pushed the rubble off her body. "**Damn I'm gonna feel that one in the morning.**"

Shukaku roared in laughter. "**I killed her I killed her!**"

"**Don't forget I'm your opponent as well.**" Han announced as he appeared next to Shukaku and formed a claymore like sword from his chakra and slashed it downwards severing Shukaku's remaining arm.

Shukaku screamed in rage at seeing his arm torn off. "**My arm, that hurt you bastard damn you!**"

Han responded by launching himself towards Gaara's inert body and he delivered a vicious blow to Gaara's ribs that easily cracked the majority of them. Gaara's eyes snapped open as the pain coursed through his body.

Shukaku let out a high pitched howl. "**No I just got free damn you damn you all!**" Shukaku protested as the light faded in his eyes signaling Gaara once again was in control.

Gaara spit out blood as he gripped his shattered ribs. "**H-how is it I'm losing?**" Gaara questioned as Han charged him preparing to deal the final blow. Only for Gaara to use the sand of Shukaku's body to blast Han backwards.

Han went skidding back from the sand attack and prepared to try once again but stopped as Fu came springing out of the rubble she was buried under and flew high into the sky.

"**Hey big man out of the way I'm going to end this!**" Fu shouted down at Han as she began preparing hand seals.

Han grunted in response as he leapt out of the way to avoid what ever Fu had planned.

Once Fu had finished her hand seals the dark clouds above her began to light up with brilliant flashes of lightning as she shouted. "**Lightning Style: Dance of the Gods!**"

Gaara shouted in pain as consecutive lightning bolts rained down from the sky and bombarded him. The ground shook from the tremendous force and a brilliant explosion of sand, glass, and electricity rained down upon the area.

When the dust finally settled Gaara lay motionlessly in a massive pile of sand. Too drained and battered he could only stare blankly into the sky.

Fu seeing that Gaara was pretty much done for descended down from the sky and made her way towards her fellow Jinchuuriki. Gaara stared at her from the corner of his eye as she approached and stopped in front of him.

Her chakra cloak soon dissipated from exertion. "Seems my chakra is at its limits as well." Fu stated to Gaara.

"You're going to finish me aren't you?" Gaara questioned although he didn't look at Fu as he asked.

Fu glared at Gaara. "You know I have the right mind to but I can't."

Gaara's eyes widened "What do you mean it is your duty to end my life I lost."

Fu sighed. "It's because your eyes remind me of how mine used to be." Fu began. "Those lonely eyes that seek purpose for living. Me and you are a lot a like in that aspect until my eyes were opened for me."

"Opened?" Gaara questioned.

Fu nodded. "That's right it wasn't until I met Naruto-nii that my purpose for living was made clear to me. And I'm sure the same could happen for you if given the opportunity."

"Aburame huh?" Gaara muttered. "He's one of us as well isn't he?"

"That's right it's why he was able to understand me and why I'm able to understand you." Fu explained. "We all share a common curse and if no one else is willing to be there for us at least we can be there for each other." Fu stated as she turned her attention to Han whom was watching the exchange a little distance away. "That goes for you too big man."

Han merely grunted to show his acknowledgment.

"You mentioned you discovered your purpose in life." Gaara piped back in. "What is it you do to bring meaning to your life?"

"That's an easy one." Fu answered. "My purpose in life is to protect those that need it. It's what I do to prove my existence; it's also what gives me my strength." Fu concluded.

"Protecting others you say?" Gaara mused "Seems I've been doing the opposite for as long as I can remember."

"That hardly matters." Fu cut back in. "What matters now is how you choose to continue the way you live, because it's never to late for you to change your ways."

"I see." Gaara stated as Kankuro and Temari landed at his side and glared at Fu and Han.

"Temari, Kankuro that's enough." Gaara stated to his two siblings. "Our part in this is over."

"But Gaa…" Temari tried to protest but was cut off by Gaara.

"Temari, for too long have I lived my life the wrong way. And for once I'd like to make the right decision. So were pulling out." Gaara stated firmly.

Kankuro released the grip from the straps on his back as he bent down to support Gaara with his shoulder. "Any thing you say Gaara." Kankuro stated while helping Gaara into a standing position.

"Until we meet again." Gaara finished as he allowed Kankuro and Temari to escort him away from the battle.

"Are you sure you want to let them go?" Han questioned Fu as he watched the sand siblings disappear from view.

"Yeah" Fu supplied with a nod. "I think that's what he would have done." Fu added.

"You mean the Aburame boy?" Han pried.

Fu didn't answer but continued to watch in the direction the sand siblings fled with a genial smile on her face. She felt content with the role she may have just played in potentially reforming Gaara.

A moment later Gamahiro landed in the arena and Jiraiya hopped off the toads head and landed in front of Fu and Han. "The sand rats chakra what happened to him?" Jiraiya questioned.

"He's no longer a problem." Fu answered simply.

Jiraiya shook his head in understanding before he looked up to the kage box only to see it surrounded by a purple barrier. His eyes narrowed as he sensed the presence of Naruto's chakra with Orochimaru's and Sarutobi's. Along with three other tremendous chakra's he couldn't quite place his hand on.

"Just what in the hell has been going on here?" Jiraiya demanded to know.

"My sentiments exactly." Anko piped in as she and Haku landed next to the toad Sanin. "First the gaki goes running off into the kages box and assaults the Kazekage. The next thing I know their surrounded by that barrier and the gaki's chakra literally starts jumping off the charts."

"No doubt Orochimaru is behind that little incident." Jiraiya summarized.

Anko's eyes narrowed. "You mean that bastard is in there right now having his way with my gaki!?"

"It would seem that way." Jiraiya answered in a serious tone.

"To hell with that!" Anko shouted as she charged in the direction of the kage's box only to be stopped by Jiraiya leaping out in front of her.

"Out of my way old man." Anko hissed.

"Stop being so brash Anko" Jiraiya scolded. "Haven't you wondered why no Anbu has entered into that barrier?"

"No I haven't thought about that." Anko countered "I was too busy with trying to keep shuriken and kunai out of my ass." Anko spat.

"It's simple that's a four flame formation barrier. Anything that makes contact with that barrier will instantly burst into flame." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh" Anko answered stupidly.

"Anyway I'm sure the gaki will be fine Sarutobi-sensei is in there with him after all." Jiraiya stated trying to assure himself more so then the others. "If anything Orochimaru may have bitten off more then he could chew by trapping the gaki in there with him."

"You think you might be putting too much faith in Naruto?" Kakashi interjected as he landed onto the scene with Gai at his side. "He's still a mere Genin after all."

"You'll learn Naruto isn't one to be underestimated." Shibi cut in.

The group turned to face Shina and Shibi whom both had their backs turned to them as they observed what was going on inside the barrier.

"I'm sure Naruto will surprise you all." Shina added as she adjusted her shades.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Orochimaru chuckled as he observed the spot his left arm had just been torn from. "This power of yours is quite amusing." Orochimaru stated as he opened his mouth and hands began to protrude from it. He then slipped off his skin like an old suite of cloths completely healing his wounds, dismembered arm included. "But you'll need something more powerful to do me in." Orochimaru concluded.

Naruto let out a low growl in response as his kikai began to pour from his open mouth. Orochimaru watched with interest as thousands of blood red beetles filed out of Naruto's mouth and began to circle around the snake Sanin.

"Kukuku so even your insect companions seemed to have been influenced from the Kyubi's chakra how interesting." Orochimaru noted as the beetles began to pick up speed before dive bombing towards the snake Sanin.

Orochimaru slithered backwards to avoid the incoming beetles, but his own speed proved too slow as a good amount of the beetles were able to latch on to one of his arms. Orochimaru grimaced in pain as the beetles bit into his flesh injecting him with the tainted Kyubi chakra. Orochimaru eyes widened as his arm began to decompose before his very eyes.

"Damn" Orochimaru grunted before opening his mouth and expelling a fresh body before his original could be completely consumed by the flesh eating chakra. Orochimaru watched as the skin he'd just exited withered away to nothing consumed by the chakra. 'I can't afford to keep getting bit by these damn bugs.' Orochimaru summarized while flipping through hand seals and staring towards the in coming cloud of beetles. "Wind style: Vacuum Spear!" Orochimaru shouted while blasting countless tiny blades of air that shredded the advancing beetles.

"Kuku so is that all you have to show me Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru taunted. "I'm afraid I'll have to end this if I become bored." Orochimaru concluded while crouching down low and facing Naruto. A moment later Orochimaru began to spew an uncountable amount of serpents from his mouth that rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto roared at the fast approaching snakes. As he did so he swiped his hand towards them creating a shockwave that sent the snakes along with Orochimaru crashing backwards.

"Just what in the hell kind of battle is this!?" One of the sound ninja holding up the barrier questioned. "I mean trying to contain all these fucking high level chakras is starting to put a strain on my own damn chakra!"

"Quiet Tayuya" A boy with two heads retorted. "Or do you want to be the one responsible for causing the barrier to disrupt."

"Don't give me that shit Sakon, I know you're feeling the strain of trying to keep up this damn barrier too." Tayuya countered.

"Maybe so, but I'm not the one complaining about it either." Sakon shot back.

"Why don't both of you give it a rest and focus on the task at hand?" A tan boy with six arms interjected. "Orochimaru-sama should be wrapping things up shortly."

"Maybe" Tayuya challenged. "Or can you not feel the chakra coming off that brat?"

"Are you questioning Orochimaru-sama's strength?" A heavy set boy piped in.

"What if I am fatass?" Tayuya spat. "You'd have to be a complete dumbass to not think that brat's chakra isn't on par with Orochimaru-sama's."

"What are you getting at Tayuya?" Sakon questioned.

"What do you think? I'm wondering what the hell were gonna do if this fucking plan of ours goes south, and Orochimaru-sama actually losses here."

"You do realize Orochimaru-sama would have your head if he caught wind of you doubting his strength." Sakon stated.

"Hn I can't help it if I'm a realist." Tayuya countered. "Just look at the odds two kages' and a brat with more chakra then I can even fathom." Tayuya stated as a bead of sweat slid down the side of her face. 'These jackasses don't see that were in over our fucking heads.' Tayuya thought as she observed what was transpiring outside of the barrier.

Konoha had pretty much completely eradicated all of their invading forces, and the few stragglers were currently being dealt with. On top of that many ninja were already gathered outside of the barrier and the moment the barrier came down escape would be nearly impossible.

Tayuya figured even if Orochimaru was somehow able to silence the four tailed monster as she dubbed him his chakra would surely be diminished finishing off the two reaming kages. Not only would that leave Orochimaru defenseless but their own chakra reserves were being drained curtsey of the barrier they were holding up. All and all they would be sitting ducks for the Konoha forces outside the barrier.

As this was going on Sarutobi and Tobirama clashed once again sparks igniting from Sarutobi's staff meeting with Tobirama's kunai.

"It's hard to believe but you're just as strong as I remember you being Tobirama-sensei." Sarutobi noted as he used his staff to stretch out and crash into Tobirama's chest sending the resurrected Hokage airborne.

Sarutobi quickly followed up his attack by launching himself into the air and positioning himself above Tobirama. Sarutobi's staff outstretched once more connecting with Tobirama's gut driving his body deep into the ground.

Sarutobi landed near Tobirama and watched as his former Sensei stood back up and his broken bones reminding themselves.

"This can't go on forever Hiruzen." Enma piped in. "As long as their bound to this world by that Jutsu we can't kill them."

"I know that old friend." Sarutobi answered. "But if we could just eliminate Orochimaru they'll no longer be tied to this plain." Sarutobi explained.

"Hm how do you plan to accomplish that goal by fighting with your old Sensei?" Enma challenged. "Or were you hoping that boy is up for the task?" Enma questioned.

Sarutobi sighed as he positioned his staff to get ready to take on Tobirama once more. "I know Naruto's power is unstable at the moment but he'll surely force Orochimaru to use up his chakra." Sarutobi explained as he dodged under a roundhouse kick. "In that moment I'll strike and deliver the final blow myself."

"That's reckless of you Hiruzen." Enma protested. "To put so much faith in a child especially one that isn't even in control of his own body at the moment."

"Regardless faith is all we can have at the moment."

Meanwhile Onoki grinned as he watched Hashirama back flip to avoid the stone spikes he was sending his way.

"Hn it's been quite some time since I've gave these bones of mine such an intensive workout." Onoki explained while clasping his hands together. "Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" Onoki shouted while mud accumulated next to him forming a dragon head that began shooting concentrated mud at Hashirama.

Hashirama swiftly performed his own hand seals and a wall of stone erupted from the ground and took on Onoki's attack. Quickly adding more seals wood sprang from the conjured wall of earth and barreled towards Onoki.

Onoki smirked as the wood ensnared him and started to squeeze. "Just what I'd expect of a man of your legend?" Onoki stated as his body turned to stone and exploded sending sharp shrapnel in all directions pelting Hashirama in the process.

"But you'll soon find I am a man worthy of my own legend." Onoki stated from directly behind Hashirama and forming a strange cube like object in his hand. "I don't know the full mechanics of the Jutsu that gave you life but I highly doubt you'll be able to regenerate after being crushed to dust." Onoki summarized before chanting. "Dust style: Detachment of the Primitive World!" The cube in Onoki's hand expanded and dropped onto Hashirama causing the ground to shudder from the impact.

When the cube vanished nothing of Hashirama remained, at least anything large enough to be seen.

Meanwhile Orochimaru had managed to catch sight of the Jutsu Onoki had just implemented on Hashirama. He had no doubt his own Jutsu was powerful and eventually Hashirama would be healed. But the fact that Hashirama was crushed to molecule size fragments would mean regeneration for him would no doubt take time he was sure he didn't have. 'This is getting out of hand.' Orochimaru thought with the slightest hint of nervousness as he dodged between a tail swipe from Naruto only to be thrown back from the shockwave. 'If I don't rid myself of this boy things will become quiet complicated.' Orochimaru summarized as he pulled his hand into a hand seal. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted as he blew a wind with such force it uprooted the trees Hashirama had summoned.

Naruto was blown back forcibly from the wind but dug his claws into the tile to anchor himself. Orochimaru quickly followed up his initial attack by stretching his hands out forward and shooting a massive amount of snakes that caught Naruto. Orochimaru used the snakes to slam Naruto forcibly into the ground and he grinned in triumph as he readied for another go. Unfortunately for Orochimaru the snakes he was using to restrain Naruto began to disintegrate as the chakra from Naruto's cloak poisoned the serpents.

Orochimaru detached the snakes from his arms before he stared into Naruto's eyes. "I'm afraid this is no longer amusing." Orochimaru stated through gritted teeth.

Naruto's answer was to pull his head backwards and clumps of charka began to form above his head.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Naruto carefully. 'So it's that kind of attack is it?' Orochimaru mused before biting down on both his thumbs. 'Even I can't afford to get hit by such a highly concentrated chakra for if I do that would undoubtedly result in my death.'

When the clumps of chakra finally converged into one ball Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed it. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Naruto swelled like a balloon and steam seeped from the cracks in his mouth.

As this was going on Sarutobi was sitting atop a large pillar he had formed to avoid being crushed under a large wave of water Tobirama had sent his way. When the water receded Sarutobi threw a smoke bomb towards the ground and quickly dashed into the cover of the smoke. Forming a hand seal he conjured up one clone and sent it to engage Tobirama in hand to hand.

"What are you trying to do Hiruzen?" Enma questioned.

Sarutobi set Enma aside and clasped his hands together. "If we cannot kill him we can at least restrain him for a time while we give aide to Naruto." Sarutobi explained as the smoke started to clear and he could make out Tobirama and his shadow clone going head to head. "Earth style: Bed Rock Coffin!" Sarutobi shouted as two earth slabs sprang from around Tobirama and quickly smashed into him trapping him inside.

Swiftly performing more seals Sarutobi slammed his hands on the ground and shouted. "Earth style: Devouring Earth!" The ground underneath Tobirama began to sink in pulling Tobirama trapped from within the earth.

Sarutobi wiped away a bead of sweat as the coffin disappeared from view. "That should grant us a few spare minu…" Sarutobi started but stopped when he felt the accumulation of a tremendous amount of chakra. "So much chakra what's going on?" Sarutobi questioned allowed and turned to face the source only to set his sights on an inflated Naruto. "Naruto you mustn't…" Sarutobi tried but Naruto had already opened his mouth and released the chakra.

Everyone in the immediate watching range eyes widened as Naruto fired a blast of pure chakra from his mouth that literally shook the foundation they were standing on.

Orochimaru quickly slammed his hands on the ground as he watched the beam of chakra hurdle towards him. "Summoning: Triple Rashomon!" Orochimaru shouted and Three large iron gates sprang from the ground directly in front of him.

The onlookers watched in awe as the blast impacted with the first gate triggering an incredible explosion before decimating it and doing the same with the remaining two gates. The remaining force of the blast then connected with the barrier shattering it easily. The building they were currently fighting on began to collapse onto it self as the strain of the attack took its toll on the building.

When the dust finally began to settle Sarutobi observed the devastation from within the cage he had constructed from Enma. "The blast not only destroyed the kage box and building they were fighting on but the buildings directly behind the stadium had been reduced to ruin as well. Sarutobi sighed considering they had long since evacuated the civilians.

Sarutobi then spotted a dome made of earth that began to collapse and Onoki walked out from within it. "That was too damn close for comfort." Onoki grunted as he dusted himself off.

Meanwhile Sakon pried himself from the debris and stared around in shock. 'Not only was that kid able to destroy Orochimaru-sama's triple rashomon but he even brought down our barrier. Just what type of freak show is this kid?' Sakon wondered to himself before he spotted Tayuya pulling herself out of the rubble.

Stealthily making his way over towards the girl in question he bent down to help her out of the rubble.

"Damn that little son of a bit…"

"Quiet Tayuya" Sakon hissed. "If you hadn't noticed our barrier is down and we can't afford to let any Konoha ninja become aware of our presence."

"It's not like they could see us through all this thick fucking dust." Tayuya countered.

"Even so we shouldn't risk it." Sakon countered. "For now we could use this dust to aid us in our escape."

"Escape?" Tayuya questioned. "What about Orochimaru-sama, you just want to leave him behind?"

"Sorry but I doubt even he was able to survive being hit by that blast. And if he did survive he would most likely try to flee from here. Considering summoning a triple rashomon most likely finished off his chakra remains." Sakon explained.

Tayuya nodded her head in agreement. "But what about that fatass Jirobo and Kidomaru?"

"Come on we'll look for them before making our escape." Sakon finished as he began to creep through the wreckage with Tayuya following close behind him.

A moment later Naruto wrenched himself out of the rubble. His four tailed form was now gone and he was back to his normal self, apart from being horribly burnt. Naruto winced as he made to move. He could hardly comprehend the pain his body was currently in.

Sukushi took that moment to land back on Naruto's head before she squealed in delight. "Naruto-sama you should have seen yourself, going toe to toe with that weirdo. Shooting crazy blast it was unbelievable!" Sukushi coursed. "Even if the chakra you were giving off felt so scary." Sukushi added.

"Sorry I scared you Sukushi, but I wasn't myself." Naruto answered in hoarse tone.

"Whatever" Sukushi replied with a shrug. "Just so long as you were able to beat that man." Sukushi concluded as the ground began to rumble. "Uh what's that?" Sukushi questioned.

"Don't tell me?" Naruto stated as a white snake sprang from the ground. Naruto stared with wide eyes at the eight headed serpent before him. "Now what?" Naruto muttered as he took a step back to get a view at the massive scaled creature.

"Kuku" Orochimaru's voice sounded for seemingly no where. "You're truly one amusing child." Orochimaru stated as one of the snake heads opened its mouth revealing Orochimaru. "But I'm afraid play time is over."

Sarutobi and Onoki along with the rest of the onlookers stared in shock at the creature. "Orochimaru you really have become a monster." Sarutobi muttered.

Naruto grit his teeth 'Damn what's it going to take to kill this bastard?' Naruto thought as he bit his thumb. 'I'm not asking form much, but spare me something!' Naruto demanded in his mind before slamming his palm on the ground and shouting. "Summoning Jutsu!"

The area became shrouded in smoke and Naruto felt the sensation of being lifted extremely high into the air. A moment later the smoke dissipated and Orochimaru frowned at what stood before him.

**Ok you people that's a wrap. If you enjoyed the chapter let me know, if you didn't keep it to yourself no I'm just kidding I don't mind hearing all opinions of my story. Anyway not much to say about the latest manga apart from the usual I'm completely sick of Sasuke rant. So for now I'll skip that and just say I hope Kakashi gives Sasuke what's coming to him. But as always please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	35. A Curse Removed

**Well how about that seems my last chapter was well received by the number of reviews. Anyway I'm sure you're eager to see how the invasion unfolds so let's get on with it.**

**Chapter 35: A Curse Removed **

When the smoke finally cleared Naruto stood atop an impossibly large beetle that literally took up the entire arena with its bulk.

"Ookii-sama!? You've summoned Ookii-sama!?" Sukushi shouted in disbelief.

"I guess that fox gave me more chakra then I anticipated." Naruto offered as he looked down and tried to gauge the size of the Titan beetle he was standing on.

"**Hm what's this?**" Ookii's voice boomed throughout the arena as he surveyed his surroundings. "**Have I really been summoned to this realm?**" Ookii questioned as his eyes shifted to the person standing on top of his head. "**So you must be the child my underlings have been going on about.**" Ookii noted as he observed Naruto carefully. "**I must admit I didn't expect you to be able to summon me for quite some time.**" Ookii concluded.

"I'd agree to that as well if my ability to summon you depended on my own chakra." Naruto acknowledged. "But fortunate for me there are circumstances that allow me to bypass that limitation." Naruto explained.

"**I see**." Ookii muttered before his eyes landed on the eight headed serpent before him. "**Am I to assume that this creature is the reason you have brought me here?**"

"Creature?" Orochimaru stated with a sneer. "And you're one to talk you overgrown cockroach." Orochimaru rebuked in an icy tone, but Ookii simply did not acknowledge the snake Sannin's jab.

"It is" Naruto confirmed. "And you're assistance would be most appreciated." Naruto added in a respectful tone.

Ookii nodded as he positioned himself to prepare to attack. "**As an award for summoning me I will grant you my assistance young one.**" Ookii concluded, as his massive wings emerged from beneath his shell and began to flutter. The flapping of Ookii's wings blew with enough force to actually push back the spectators that didn't apply chakra to their feet.

A moment later Ookii's body lifted from the ground and he took off into the air with unforeseen speed.

'Is this even possible?' Sasuke pondered as he watched the gargantuan sized beetle arise into the air before it positioned itself directly above them. None of what he was witnessing made any kind of sense to him. He was an Uchiha the supposed elite of the village. Even so his own pride could not blind him to the fact that Naruto's abilities far outweighed his own. The mere sight of what he was seeing boiled his blood. Naruto was the same age as he, yet here he was fighting a fight that would surely be talked about for generations to come.

Sasuke then remembered his goal or better yet ambition in life. How far had he come in that pursuit, what did he have to show for all his efforts? Nothing, hell he was well aware that he had won rookie of the year do to Naruto's leave of absence. His Sharingan maybe could be accounted for an accomplishment but he wasn't even able to beat Hinata with the aide of it. His thoughts then landed on Itachi's advice to him. He was told to feed off his hatred to achieve strength, but what little good had that done him?

So far he had only managed to prove himself weaker then those that valued bonds and friendship. Had he chosen the wrong way to pursue strength? Sasuke wondered as his eyes shifted to Hinata whom was stationed to his left observing the stand off between Naruto and Orochimaru. He recalled how Hinata in their earlier years had been timid and hardly what he'd consider an equal opponent, but yet her strength now rivaled his own.

Could it have been her bonds and desire to protect others that pushed her to become stronger? Sasuke wondered as he recalled a discussion he and Naruto once had. After his clan had been massacred Naruto had sought him out and offered his friendship. But he had shot that offer down stating that having friends would simply slow him down in his goals. But Naruto had retorted saying that his desire to protect his friends is what gave him strength. Sasuke felt he could no longer deny that proclamation considering the strength he was now viewing from Naruto. All and all Sasuke felt that a lot of the decisions he had made in life may have needed to be revaluated.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Anko wasn't quite sure what to do with herself as she eyed her former mentor. She couldn't ignore the fact that every fiber in her being screamed for her to take revenge on the man before her. But she also couldn't forget her own limitations either, she thought as she stared down Orochimaru in his monstrous form. To face off with the creature Orochimaru had become she'd need a fairly large summon. Preferably something of the size Naruto had summoned, but the only summon in her arsenal of that size was Manda.

Anko had no delusions that summoning Manda would probably prove disastrous. Not only would she run the risk of activating her dormant curse seal to achieve the sufficient amount of chakra required, but she also knew she had zero control over the snake king. To summon Manda would surely be a gamble. She figured that Manda might prove willing to kill Orochimaru considering the snake really had no loyalty to him and would take any chance to rid it self of the man.

Even if her assumptions proved correct she couldn't risk the chance of summoning Manda only to have him turn on her in the end. Gritting her teeth in frustration Anko bit down on her thumb. She decided to just summon the biggest snake she could with what her chakra would allow. Even if what she summoned wasn't the snake king himself she figured that any help was better then none.

"Anko what the hell are you doing!?" Sarutobi shouted as he watched Anko arise atop her summon.

"What's it look like old man!?" Anko shouted back. "There's no way in hell I'm going to sit here and watch my gaki face this bastard alone!"

Jiraiya sighed as he leapt atop of Gamahiro. "You know as well as I do Sarutobi-sensei that there's no point and trying to convince her other wise." Jiraiya stated to Sarutobi as he set his sights on Orochimaru. "You've made a mistake in trying to destroy the village on this day Orchimaru." Jiraiya spat venomously.

"Kukuku oh Jiraiya you simple minded fool you know as well as I do once you fall, this despicable village will crumble." Orochimaru remarked in a slick tone while eyeing the three ninja and their corresponding summons. "I'm going to enjoy annihilating the three of you before I watch this village burn!" Orochimaru roared as one of his snake heads launched it's self towards Anko and her summon with blinding speed.

"Gamahiro!" Jiraiya shouted and Gamahiro was quick to respond by unsheathing his massive katana's and blocking the snakes advance. The snake head quickly coiled around the blade used to block its attack and wrenched it forward. Gamahiro along with Jiraiya were pulled towards the main snake head where Orochimaru was waiting with his Kusanagi poised.

"Die old friend!" Orochimaru shouted as the blade extended and shot towards Jiraiya.

"Damn" Jiraiya mumbled as he clasped his hands together only to notice he was being shielded by a sphere of rotating kikai. The blade impacted with the sphere of kikai and tunneled through but was slowed enough for Jiraiya to avoid and counter with his own attack. "Fire style: Dragon flame Missile!" Jiraiya shouted as he spewed a blazing hot stream of fire from his mouth that barreled towards the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru smirked as the snake mouth he was stationed in closed around him and shielded him from the blast of fire. Another snake head quickly shot towards Jiraiya and Gamahiro capitalizing on their moment of vulnerability but Anko's snake moved in quickly. Anko's summon crashed head first into the approaching snake head and bit deep down onto its neck, causing the creature to hiss in protest.

"That'll do you little good!" Jiraiya shouted to Anko. "We have to focus on taking out Orochimaru himself!" Jiraiya explained as Gamahiro used his katana to cleave through the snake head Anko's summon was tussling with.

The snake head dropped lifelessly to the ground below where Sarutobi and the reaming spectators had to scamper out of the way to avoid being flattened.

"It's time for us to go!" Sarutobi ordered. "Were only in the way here." He finished.

"But shouldn't we stay here to give what help we can?" Kakashi asked as he kept his eye on the ensuing battle.

"No" Onoki answered bluntly. "This battle is obviously out of our hands, and it will do us better to give them as much space as possible."

Sarutobi nodded his agreement. "Onoki-dono's right, those three can't fight and worry about our safety as well. Now let's go!" Sarutobi demanded firmly. Without a word of protest everyone followed their aged leader as he led them away form the battle.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kabuto was perched on a tree a good distance away from the village as he watched the battle between Naruto, Jiraiya, Anko, and his master through binoculars. 'I knew this was a bad idea to continue with the plan.' Kabuto thought. 'For Orochimaru-sama to take on that form he truly must be desperate.'

Upon sensing someone's approach Kabuto lowered the binoculars. "Kimimaro-kun is there a reason you thought it wise to be here?" Kabuto questioned as a boy with pale white skin and snow white hair landed behind him. "After all one in such poor health as your self shouldn't be up an about like this."

"Forgive me Kabuto-san, but I felt my presence here was mandatory." Kimimaro explained. "I refused to remain bedridden when I could further prove my usefulness by being here" Kimimaro finished.

"Is that so?" Kabuto stated as he adjusted his glasses.

Kimimaro nodded his head. "Yes Kabuto-san now please tell me where we stand in the operation."

Kabuto leisurely tossed Kimimaro the binoculars. "Have a look for your self." Kabuto offered while taking a step to the side to give Kimimaro a better look.

Kimimaro placed the binoculars to his eyes and he instantly frowned at what he was seeing.

"As you can see Orochimaru-sama has initiated his eight branches technique." Kabuto answered Kimimaro's unspoken question. "A technique reserved as a last ditch effort, so obviously things aren't going according to plan." Kabuto supplied easily.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in the direction of the village before he turned his attention back to Kabuto and stared at him questionably. "If things are not going according to plan then why is it you're here out of harms way?" Kimimaro questioned. "If you're as loyal as Orochimaru-sama believes why are you not aiding him as we speak?"

Kabuto stared at Kimimaro for a moment before he tilted his glasses. "I will not lie to you Kimimaro-kun, any assistance I could give would prove futile." Kabuto explained much to Kimimaro's confusion.

"What are you insinuating?" Kimimaro questioned carefully.

Kabuto's glasses shimmered ominously as he answered Kimimaro. "Simple Orochimaru-sama just may find out he isn't as invincible as he'd like to believe." Kabuto answered bluntly.

"And you'd sit idly by as our master faces his end!?" Kimimaro shouted with obvious loathing in his voice. "You're nothing more then thrash." Kimimaro spat as he shoved his way past Kabuto and made to leap in the direction of the village.

"Where do you believe you're going?" Kabuto asked the young ninja.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kimimaro shot back. "Orochimaru-sama needs me now, and I will do everything in my power to see that he accomplishes this task he has set for himself." Kimimaro finished.

Kabuto smirked as Kimimaro turned his back on him. "I'm afraid a dead man has no use for you Kimimaro-kun" Kabuto muttered, as he swiftly closed the distance between himself and Kimimaro, and stuck him in the back of the neck with a hand shrouded in green chakra.

Kimimaro's eyes widened in realization at what had happened before he lost consciousness and fell only to have Kabuto catch him. "I'm sorry Kimimaro-kun but it'd be such a waste to let you die now." Kabuto stated as he lifted Kimimaro over his shoulder. "After all it's as how I said, a dead man may have no use for you but I on the other hand do."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Four ninja were swiftly traveling through the trees, trying to put as much distance between Konoha and themselves as possible.

"Are we cowards or what?" A heavy set boy about the age of fourteen inquired to his companions. "Orochimaru-sama will have our heads for abandoning him."

"Would you shut the fuck up fatass!?" Tayuya shouted over to the boy. "I mean what the hell you'd expect us to do take on a whole damn village!?"

"Tayuya's right Jirobo" Sakon piped in. "It would have done us little good to stay in fight. Orochimaru-sama made his decision to stay when it would have been best for him to cut his losses and flee." Sakon explained.

"As much as it pisses me off fleeing was in our best interest" Kidomaru added in. "Once the barrier came down the game was over."

Jirobo scoffed. "We might as well have stayed and died, considering Orochimaru-sama will kill us for abandoning him."

"By all means feel free to take your ass back there if you want to die at Orochimaru's side." Tayuya offered. "I on the other hand have plans that don't involve me dying today."

"Hn, you actually believe that were out of the clear just by escaping that village?" Sakon interjected.

"What do you mean?" Tayuya retorted forcibly.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about Kimimaro." Sakon asked the redhead. "That sicko will probably take us abandoning Orochimaru-sama more personally then Orochimaru himself."

Tayuya swallowed nervously. "Damn you're right I hadn't even given that albino any thought." Tayuya stated quietly. "So what the hell are we going to do?"

"What the hell, why are you asking me?" Sakon shot back.

"Aren't you the jackass always pretending to be our leader?" Tayuya returned sarcastically. "So you're the one that should make the plans am I right?"

Sakon was quiet for a moment as he thought about what course of action to take. "Maybe we should try to find Kabuto-san, he is after all second in command?" Sakon offered.

"That poindexter will probably be just as clueless as us." Tayuya rebuked.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas." Sakon countered. "So why don't you do something useful and shut up and let us smart one's do the thinking?"

"Who the hell are you kidding huh?" Tayuya fired back. "I'd say you're just as brain-dead as fatty over there." Tayuya stated jabbing her thumb in Jirobo's direction.

"Was that really called for?" Jirobo defended weakly.

"Haha pathetic." Tayuya remarked snidely.

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Kidomaru stated. "If no one has any better ideas we'll just follow Sakon's plan."

"Whatever" Tayuya supplied. "Let's just hope we don't get our asses killed following his advice." Tayuya finished.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Orochimaru was beginning to question his choice to remain to see his plan out to the end. Too many things had not gone his way, the first being the two Hokage's he had summoned were currently indisposed. His second problem was the third had actually been a catalyst for fueling Naruto's rage which ultimately brought him into his current situation.

He was low on chakra and if he couldn't get the job done with his eight branches technique escape wouldn't be possible, especially without the help of his bodyguards.

'I'll have to remind myself to kill those four after this business is complete.' Orochimaru mused as he watched Ookii's massive form dive bomb towards him. Two of Orochimaru's snake heads reared their faces towards the incoming beetle, before they spewed acid from their mouths directly towards Ookii.

"Incoming!" Naruto shouted as he clinged onto Ookii for dear life.

"**I see it child.**" Ookii responded as his massive jaws opened and he fired a blast of condensed air towards the incoming acid directing the deadly liquid back towards its casters.

The liquid splashed the snakes but had no effect on them what so ever and they quickly retaliated. One shot out a stream of fire from its mouth while the other added to the flame with a blast of wind.

"**Hold on tight kid!**" Ookii advised as he quickly pulled up on his decent to avoid the flame that sailed harmlessly by. "**Damn**" Ookii grunted. "**We'll never get in close enough with those serpents fending us off like this.**"

"Then we'll just have to dispatch them." Naruto stated. "Try to get in as close as you can and me and Sukushi will handle the rest."

"We will!?" Sukushi shot back nervously.

Naruto nodded "It'll be just like we practiced." Naruto assured the beetle.

"**I don't know what you have planed but I'll get you close enough.**" Ookii offered. "**Just hold on as tight as you can.**" Ookii stated as wind began to envelope his body in a protective cocoon like manner.

"What is this!?" Naruto shouted over the roaring wind.

"**My wind armor**" Ookii answered "**Now hold on!**" Ookii warned as he dived bombed once more for Orochimaru.

The two snake heads that Orochimaru had fending off Naruto and Ookii tried to defend their master once more with another combined fire attack. Only for Ookii to barrel through the flames effortlessly and he crashed directly into the two snake heads. The ground shook from the tremendous force of Ookii hitting the snakes like a meteor and the entire area was covered in dust.

"Damn what's the gaki trying to do level the whole village!?" Anko shouted as she coughed a bit from the dust and smoke she was currently in.

A moment later Anko spotted a feint shimmer off in the distance that got brighter until she heard Naruto and Sukushi's voice echo through the smoke.

"Wind style: Devastating Flames!" they both shouted in unison and a torrent of white fire tore through the smoke towards where Anko was sure Orochimaru was still stationed. The snakes hissed in protest as they were burned by the scorching hot flames.

"Did the gaki actually get him?" Jiraiya muttered as he watched the smoke finally dissipate.

When the smoke finally cleared the charred remains of three snake heads could be seen but two snake heads were still staring in their direction alive and well.

"Damn he only got three of them with that attack" Jiraiya grumbled, as he watched one of the snake heads open its mouth revealing a livid Orochimaru.

"Shit" Naruto mumbled as he collapsed to his knees and panted from exertion. "Including your attack Ookii we managed to kill five of them." Naruto summarized in a strained voice. "Plus there's the one Jiraiya-sama and his toad killed, so were down to two of them."

"Damn you boy!" Orochimaru shouted gaining Naruto's attention. "You've embarrassed me for the last time do you hear!?" Orochimaru roared while pointing his Kusanagi towards Naruto. "Now die!"

"You first you bastard!" Anko shouted as she appeared in front of Orochimaru and drove her kunai into his heart. "Let your guard down didn't yah?" Anko stated with a grin.

Orochimaru coughed up a bit of blood as he stared at Anko with a smirk. "So is this how you imagined it?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Imagined what?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My death" Orochimaru supplied simply. "Do you feel at peace now that you have your revenge? Are you experiencing a high like you've never felt before?" Orochimaru pried.

Anko stared at Orochimaru questionably as she took a slight step backwards. "Would you just die already you sick fuck!?"

Orochimaru grinned which unsettled Anko. "It's as how you said Anko-chan, you first." Orochimaru stated with a sneer as the snake mouth Anko was standing in snapped shut around her.

"Anko-sensei!!" Naruto shouted.

A moment later the corresponding snake head opened its mouth revealing a laughing Orochimaru. "Kuku she always did taste sweet." Orochimaru stated as he licked his lips.

"Damn you!" Naruto shouted as he took a running start and leapt off of Ookii's back towards Orochimaru. "Eat this you bastard!" Naruto roared as a blue spiraling ball formed in his open hand. "Rasengan!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened for a brief second at seeing the Jutsu but he quickly regained his composure and he caught Naruto by the wrist stopping the attack. "Kuku Rasengan eh?" Orochimaru purred. "I guess it's fitting that fool Jiraiya would teach this to you."

Naruto simply glared at Orochimaru as the snake Sannin talked to him.

"What's wrong not in the mood to talk?" Orochimaru teased as he applied more pressure to Naruto's wrist causing him to wince in pain.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he made to intervene.

"No stay back!" Naruto ordered firmly. "This bastard is mine." Naruto supplied with a smirk as he pulled his hand into a hand seal and muttered. "Boom"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the Naruto he was holding onto blew up point blank in his face.

"Rasengan!" The real Naruto shouted as he appeared behind the snake that had swallowed Anko and pushed the spiraling ball into the back of its neck. The ball of rotating chakra tunneled through the snakes neck effectively decapitating it.

The top half of the snake dropped to the ground and Naruto quickly followed after it "Come on Anko-sensei." Naruto muttered as he pried open the snake's mouth.

"I was wondering when the hell you were going to get me out of here." Anko stated irritably while pulling herself out the snakes now open mouth.

"Are you okay Anko-sensei?" Naruto questioned as he gave her a helping hand out of the snakes mouth.

"I'm okay as a person can be that's completely covered in snake spit." Anko answered while wiping away the snake saliva off her face.

Naruto chuckled a bit

"But anyway" Anko cut in. "I guess I was pretty foolish to believe I had actually killed him." Anko stated as she shifted her gaze to the last remaining snake head that had smoke billowing from its mouth. "Let me guess, he fell for one of your exploding clones?"

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto answered just as Ookii landed directly behind him.

"**I'm afraid our fight with him isn't over**" Ookii stated down to Naruto.

"Oh it's about to be." Anko injected just before her summon coiled around Orochimaru's remaining snake head and began to squeeze.

"Let go of me at once!" Orochimaru demanded as the mouth he was stationed in opened yet again revealing his true from.

Naruto's attack had left him bruised and burned in places but apart from that he was fine.

"You actually believe you've won!?" Orochimaru shouted as spikes sprouted from the snake's body he was occupying and skewered Anko's summon. Anko's snake hissed in pain before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn that bastard just won't go down." Anko grumbled through gritted teeth.

"He's a stubborn one but he will meet his end on this day." Naruto assured Anko before he leapt back on top of Ookii's head and Anko did the same.

"Don't mind me hitching a ride do you?" Anko stated, and Naruto simply shrugged in response.

"So I see you're ready to give this another shot." Jiraiya piped in as he and Gamahiro joined them.

Naruto nodded. "Tell me Jiraiya-sama what would happen if we where able to kill the final snake head." Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'd like to think he would just die, but knowing him it probably won't be that simple."

"Is that so, I guess we'll just have to see what happens when we take that snake down." Naruto stated and Ookii flared his wings once more and took off directly for Orochimaru, with Gamahiro following closely behind.

"Fools" Orochimaru hissed as he clasped his hands together. "Wind style: Vacuum serial Waves!" Orochimaru shouted while blowing out multiple giant blades of wind from his mouth towards his incoming targets.

"**Childs play**" Ookii muttered as he proceeded to erect a wall of wind in front of him to take on the attack.

Orochimaru's wind blades crashed into Ookii's wall of wind but didn't penetrate.

"Damn you!" Orochimaru hissed.

Jiraiya was quick to jump into action as he began to fly through hand seals. "Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld!" He shouted and a pit of mud and water began to form around the base of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the swamp began to drag him underneath. But before Orochimaru could perform a counter to pull himself out Ookii had already caught the snake in its massive mandibles. Applying a bit of pressure Ookii easily detached the snakes head from its body.

The snake head along with Orochimaru plummeted into the awaiting swamp below and was engulfed by the pit of mud and water. A moment later the swamp had completely consumed all remainders of what was left of Orochimaru.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sarutobi along with everyone he was accompanied with watched what transpired with astonishment. No one was willing to speak considering they all were too shocked to do so.

'Is this truly the end?' Sarutobi wondered to himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up considering Orochimaru always seemed to find some way to avoid death. 'There's nothing more I want in the world then to believe that he's actually finished but still…' Sarutobi trailed off until someone finally found their voice and used it.

"Well is he dead or what?" Fu's voice cut into the silence like a knife.

"I'd like to think so considering I can't feel his chakra any longer." Haku answered. "But its best we continue to stay on guard, after all we thought we killed him once before." Haku concluded.

Sarutobi nodded his agreement as he turned to face the group. "I'll go and check for myself the rest of you remain here." Sarutobi stated as he made to leap in the direction of Naruto and the others, but someone cut him off.

"Actually I'd like to accompany you as well." Shino piped in, in a cool tone. "Naruto is my brother after all and I'd like to confirm he's okay."

Sarutobi stared at Shino for a moment before he addressed him. "I'm sorry but the situation is still and unknown and it would be best for you to remain here." Sarutobi stated firmly.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, I will go to my brothers aid with or without your consent." Shino shot back. "But I'd prefer to do it without disobeying orders, so please reconsider giving me permission sir."

Sarutobi sighed; he could understand Shino's concern for Naruto and decided to give in. "Fine, you're aloud but no one else." Sarutobi added quickly as he shifted a hard gaze in Haku and Fu's direction and they instantly got his meaning. "Now let's go!" Sarutobi concluded and he and Shino launched themselves in Naruto's direction.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya along with Naruto, and Anko stared at the mud pit with bated breaths. None of them said it but they all where expecting Orochimaru to suddenly spring out of the pit and continue his attack.

Ookii was the first to use his voice. "**I don't know if this is the end of that man or not but I'm afraid I'm to low on energy to remain here**." Ookii stated as he lowered Naruto and Anko down to let them get off.

Sukushi quickly landed on Naruto's head before he and Anko jumped off the beetle and Naruto turned to face him. "Thank you for all your help Ookii-sama," Naruto stated with a bow.

"**The pleasure was mine young one**." Ookii supplied back, before he disappeared in a massive cloud of smoke.

"You're probably low on energy as well." Jiraiya stated to Gamahiro, and the toad simply nodded. "Very well you're free to go and thanks for the help." Jiraiya added as Gamahiro lowered him down and disappeared in a equally large cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya then walked up beside Naruto and Anko and stared at the pit of mud. "I don't know if I should believe this is the end or not, but we can't just stare at this pit of mud forever." Jiraiya joked.

Naruto nodded his agreement. "I guess but I'd feel much better if we actually had his body to confirm his death." Naruto stated.

"Me too" Anko added. "He always was a sneaky bastard; I wouldn't put it past him to have found a way out of this."

"Let's just hope that's not the case." Jiraiya added before he turned to Naruto with a grin on his face. "Gaki I'll be damned, when I taught you the Rasengan I never thought you'd master it within the month!"

Naruto smirked as he pulled out a small scroll form his pocket and unsealed the spare pair of shades inside and slipped them on. "I thought I told you to never underestimate me." Naruto concluded and both Jiraiya and Anko lightly laughed.

"I guess you have gaki, too bad Orochimaru didn't head that advice other wise he may have thought twice about his plans." Jiraiya remarked. "Anyway I suppose it's time for us to head back, and receive our well deserved praise for a job well done." Jiraiya added while he turned to leave only for Sarutobi and Shino to land in front of him.

"Jiraiya is it over?" Sarutobi questioned with urgency in his voice.

"Let's just pray to Kami that it is." Jiraiya stated.

"Good to see that you're okay Hokage-sama" Naruto offered to his aged leader.

"Thanks to you." Sarutobi confirmed. "I fear things would have turned out quiet differently if you hadn't been sealed in that barrier along with me."

"Naruto" Shino cut in gaining his brothers attention.

"Shino?" Naruto acknowledged "What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned before a grin plastered his face. "I get it you were worried about your little brother weren't you?" Naruto teased.

Shino adjusted his shades and turned away from Naruto. "I will not deny I was indeed concerned for you." Shino answered quietly.

"Don't worry Shino, I promise you those are normal feelings." Naruto stated as he walked over to Shino with his arms outstretched. "Now how about a hug?"

But before Naruto could embrace Shino into what he deemed a hug the surface of the swamp behind them began to bubble catching everyone's attention.

"Don't tell me." Sarutobi muttered as a white serpent sprang form the muddy water and stared at them menacingly.

"What… the fuck!?" Anko shouted as she stared at the monstrosity before them. The snake appeared to have a twisted version of Orochimaru's face and its body was made of hundreds of individual snakes.

"So this is your true form Orochimaru?" Sarutobi gasped. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I've achieved what I've always wanted Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru shouted in glee. "My dream of immorality is now a reality; you fools have no hope in killing me!" Orochimaru confirmed as he lashed out with his tail towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was surprised by the speed at which Orochimaru moved and he was stuck heavily in the chest, and sent crashing along the ground.

"Jiraiya!" Sarutoib shouted

"Don't worry old man there's plenty to go around!" Orochimaru offered while lashing his tail towards Sarutobi.

Sarutobi avoided Orochimaru's strike and retuned fire with a barrage of Shurken that pelted the snake causing it to bleed out.

"Still have some fight left in you?" Orochimaru hissed. "Just what I'd expect from you Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru chorused while the snakes his body was derived from struck out at Sarutobi catching him by surprise.

The snakes bit deep into Sarutobi and slammed him forcibly onto the ground causing him to cough up blood from the force.

"Now die old man!" Orochimaru demanded as he reared his head back and attempted to deliver the finishing blow to Sarutobi only to have his vision blocked by thousands of Kikai.

"Damn" Orochimaru roared while thrashing his head about to bat away the insects.

Anko used that opportunity to position herself above Orochimaru and drove a kunai into the top of his head.

Orochimaru grimaced before he slammed his head down, driving Anko hard into the ground. Anko screamed in pain as she felt a few of her ribs give way to the force of the blow.

"Kukuku didn't I tell you Anko-chan I can't be killed!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't going to try." Anko rebuked as she spat some blood into Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru had a sick grin displayed across his face as he licked the blood that Anko spat on him. "I was going to give you the honor of becoming my next body, but I don't think we could stand to be that close to one another." Orochimaru purred.

"Next body?" Anko muttered. "Just what in the hell are you talking about?" Anko demanded to know in a strained voice.

"How do you think I've achieved immortality?" Orochimaru questioned. "I've derived a Jutsu that allows me to inhabit another's body, their soul is consumed by my presence and their body ultimately becomes mine!"

Anko's eyes widened. "You unimaginable bastard, how could you be that sick!?"

"Kukuku to each his own Anko-chan." Orochimaru supplied casually. "And thanks to you three for destroying my last hostess body I'll need a new one." Orochimaru explained. "And it would seem my options are limited at the moment. Sarutobi and Jiraiya are too old, while you are too injured for the transfer." Orochimaru continued. "That only leaves those two boys left for the ritual." Orochimaru smirked as he eyed both Naruto and Shino.

"Naruto, Shino get the hell out of here now!" Anko demanded, but both boys stood still not budging an inch. "What da…I said get the hell out of here!"

"We can't" Naruto supplied through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean you can't!? I said get out of here now!" Anko shouted back.

"Kukuku it's not an act of heroism Anko-chan." Orochimaru explained. "You see the blood on me do you not?"

"What are you getting at?" Anko asked carefully.

"It's simple really the body fluids from this body vaporize when exposed to air. It becomes a numbing poison that each of you have already inhaled." Orochimaru concluded.

"Dam he's right." Jiraiya grumbled as he tried to move to no avail.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a new body to renovate." Orochimaru stated as he slithered away from Anko and towards Naruto and Shino.

"Shit" Naruto stated under his breath as he watched Orochimaru travel towards him. "Sukushi can you move?"

"I can't Naruto-sama" Sukushi confirmed with fear evident in her voice.

"Damn." Naruto cursed.

"Kukuku oh Naruto-kun, it would seem all your efforts were for not." Orochimaru supplied an oily tone as he observed the two boys before him. "All though you did manage to entertain me. And as an award I'll grant you my everlasting company." Orochimaru hissed as he began coil around Naruto's immobile form.

"What are you doing to him?" Shino questioned as he noticed Naruto now had a blank expression on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough." Orochimaru answered.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Where am I?" Naruto questioned no one in particular as he observed the vast darkness he was in. He then noticed something forming in the darkness.

"Welcome Naruto-kun" Orochimaru's voice echoed through the darkness. "If your wondering where you are, I'll explain. This is a separate dimension inside of me." Orochimaru began as mound of flesh that was forming in front of Naruto turned into a shape that resembled Orochimaru. "This is where the ritual for transmigration will take place."

"Transmigration?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'll be taking over your body Naruto-kun, I hope that isn't a problem now let's begin?" Orochimaru stated.

Naruto's eyes widened as flesh colored snakes began to envelope and consume him. Orochimaru began to laugh as he knew Naruto's body would soon be his.

"That's it Naruto-kun it's almost over." Orochimaru confirmed before his eyes widened when he saw that the flesh around Naruto was beginning to recede. "What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru demanded to know, but his question was answered when two massive glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness behind Naruto.

"I guess you got more then you bargained for." Naruto stated as the flesh that tried to consume him dropped off his body. "You see I doubt my roommate was happy to learn you were moving in without permission."

"This can't be!" Orochimaru shouted as the Kyubi stepped out from behind Naruto and grinned at him flashing a row of sharp teeth.

Orochimaru stared up at the towering demon with fear in his eyes.

"**It's been over thirteen years since I've tasted flesh.**" The Kyubi noted as he stared down at Orochimaru's petrified form. "**Forgive me if things get a little messy in my haste to devour you!**"

Naruto shut his eyes at what happened next. Little good did that do him considering he could hear Orochimaru's fear filled screams as the Kyubi proceeded to rip him apart.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shino's eyebrows rose when Orochimaru's snake form dropped off of Naruto's body, and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"What just happened?" Shino questioned, and he noticed the feeling in his body was starting to return. Shino's attention was quickly brought to Anko when she began screaming as if she was in great pain.

Rushing over to her as quick as possible Shino, watched as Anko writhed back and fourth gripping her neck where steam was arising from.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke suddenly collapsed to his knees and he began to scream in pain as he gripped his curse seal that now had purplish steam spilling from it.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted and she knelt down to see what had happened to him. "What's wrong!?" But Sasuke just continued to scream and grip his neck.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kabuto didn't know what to make of it when Kimimaro suddenly began to scream in his sleep. Setting Kimimaro on the ground Kabuto watched carefully as Kimimaro squirmed on the ground in pain.

Kabuto then took note of the curse seal on Kimimaro's chest, and he noticed that steam was seeping from it. "So it's happened?" Kabuto muttered to himself while looking in the direction of the village.

As this was going on Shino had pulled Anko's hand away from her neck and spotted a seal that looked like it was peeling off.

A moment later the seal on Anko's neck had completely vanished, and she stopped screaming.

"That seal it's gone." Shino noted as Anko stared at him weakly.

"Did…you say that seal…on my neck….is gone?" Anko asked weakly.

Shino simply nodded.

Anko allowed a weak smile to grace her face. "We'll I'll be… the gaki…actually…did…it…" Anko stated before she passed out.

**Well readers there you have it. And I know that update took longer then usual but I experienced the terrible thing called writers' block. So if this chapter wasn't up to snuff forgive me but I did the best I could considering I couldn't think of anything. Anyway I'd really like to get some feed back on this chapter considering the two major events that took place in it. Yes Orochimaru is dead, and everyone that had a curse seal no longer has one. So as always please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter!**


	36. To The Future

**First off A huge thank you to all the readers out there! Because of you this story now has over 900 reviews, 200,000+ hits, 642 favorites and 714 alerts! When I first started with this story I had no idea it would prosper as much as it has so I'm elated. In fact I was so excited I got to work on this chapter right away, so without further ado here's chapter 36!**

**Chapter 36: To The Future **

The smell of ammonia and bleach flooded Anko's nose, and the feel of freshly pressed bed sheets against her skin could only mean one thing…she was in the hospital. Straining to open her eyes the light stung as if it had been some time since she last used them.

After a moment Anko's eyes adjusted to the bright light that covered the room she was in and she stared around her surrounding groggily.

"So you're finally awake I see." A voice called from a short distance from Anko which Anko instantly recognized as Naruto's "The medic said you should be coming around today looks like he was right." Naruto added as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Anko's bedside.

"…Gaki?" Anko muttered in a hoarse tone.

"Who else would I be?" Naruto questioned with a toothy grin displayed across his face.

"How long have I been out?" Anko asked her voice dry from the lack of using it.

Naruto paused for a moment before he sprung it on her. "About four days." He answered casually.

"Four days!" Anko shouted as she sprang up from the bed and knocking Naruto over in the process. "Well how the hell did everything pan out!?" Anko demanded to know while grabbing on to Naruto's trench coat and shaking him with urgency.

"Calm…down…Anko…sensei." Naruto chocked out as Anko shook him. Anko released her grip on Naruto and watched as he rubbed his now sore neck. "I'll explain everything that happened while you were out, so just relax." Naruto advised.

"Yeah just relax." Sukushi added and Anko finally took notice of the beetle perched on Naruto's head.

"Oh it's you again; I forgot how you like to hang around on the gaki's head." Anko muttered while lying back down on the bed and shooting Naruto a look that said start talking.

Naruto took that opportunity to pull up a chair and take a seat before he began to explain. "I guess the first thing you probably want to know about is the fate of Orochimaru?"

"I'll take that as a stupid question." Anko remarked snidely.

Naruto merely sighed at Anko's rudeness but pressed forward none the less. "To put it simply he's…dead." Naruto answered letting what he said linger in the air for a moment before he continued. "That's the reason that seal on yours and Sasuke's neck is gone, at least that's what Jiraiya-sama says."

Anko instantly pulled her hand to the spot where her curse seal once occupied. She didn't know how to process that information. All her life she felt that that mark on her neck would always tie her to the past she wanted so desperately to leave behind. Anko allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she thought about a new future where she could finally part ways with her past.

"So how did you do it?" Anko asked in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at Anko's sudden change in demeanor. He figured it was probably do to the past she shared with Orochimaru and decided it wasn't his business to pry. "To be honest with you Anko-sensei it wasn't me who ended Orochimaru's life." Naruto confirmed.

Anko's eyebrows rose. "What the hell do you mean it wasn't you?"

"Well what I mean is it was the… Kyubi inside me that finished him off." Naruto explained.

"How's that possible?" Anko questioned, not entirely sure how to comprehend what she'd just heard.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he began to explain. "When Orochimaru tried to take over my body our souls occupied the same space. But unfortunately for Orochimaru the Kyubi and my own souls are intertwined as well. Needless to say the Kyubi didn't take kind to Orochimaru invading our space like that…" Naruto joked weakly despite the circumstances.

"Hm if only I could have seen the bastards face when the Kyubi showed up, I bet it was priceless." Anko stated as she laughed picturing Orochimaru pissing himself out of fear.

"Well I didn't find it amusing." Naruto cut in solemnly, and Anko stopped her laughing to listen to what he had to say. "In fact I turned away from the brutality. As much as I hated Orochimaru for what he did to my deceased father and the two other previous Hokage, I don't think anyone deserves a fate that horrible. Since Orochimaru wasn't actually there in physical form his mind and soul is what the Kyubi essentially devoured." Naruto concluded.

Anko was quiet for a moment before she took notice of something Naruto had said. "Your deceased father, you don't mean Shibi was killed during what happened!?" Anko questioned with wide eyes.

"No my father is alive and well." Naruto confirmed.

Anko stared at Naruto with a bewildered expression plastered on her face. "If Shibi's fine then what did you mean by deceased father?"

"What I mean is…" Naruto paused for a moment. "My biological father."

"Biological father?" Anko muttered. "Damn I always knew you were too weird to actually be from the Aburame clan!" Anko proclaimed loudly. "So who was it then, who the hell was your dad?"

"…Minato" Naruto muttered.

"Minato?" Anko stated before her eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

Naruto nodded as he flashed Anko a toothy grin. "That's right you're staring at Aburame Namikaze Naruto, the son of the fourth Hokage." Naruto announced with pried radiating off of every word.

Anko was speechless for a moment, before she removed Naruto's shades and stared at him. "I can't believe I didn't see it before." Anko announced as she slapped her hand over her forehead audibly cursing her naivety. "The resemblance is uncanny, and that old pervert was the fourths teacher no wonder he took an interest in you."

"Well that and he's my godfather." Naruto added casually.

"Jiraiya's your god father!? What the hell possessed the fourth to allow that?" Anko asked indignantly.

"As far as Jiraiya-sama informed me he and the fourth were extremely close, so close that Jiraiya-sama viewed my father as his own son." Naruto explained as he chuckled. "I know it's hard to picture Jiraiya as a fatherly figure."

"Only slightly I guess, the old man isn't half bad when he isn't acting like a perv." Anko offered. "But something I don't understand is why your true heritage was kept secret from everyone."

"Apparently my father may have been viewed as a hero here, but things were exceptionally different in other places. Like Iwa for instance, Hokage-sama feared that there could have been trouble if they ever caught wind of who I was." Naruto explained to Anko. "But since things have been minded between our two villages, there's a good chance I'll be allowed to reveal who I am." Naruto concluded.

"Is that so?" Anko questioned with a smirk. "I'm afraid when you do that; you'll need a full Anbu guard to keep the girls away." Anko joked.

Naruto laughed lightly. "I don't think that'll be a problem considering there's only one girl for me." Naruto proclaimed.

"Little miss Hyuuga huh?" Anko mused. "Well she'll be ecstatic to know you picked her over everyone else." Anko supplied. "Anyway how are Shibi and Shina taking the news of your heritage?"

"They've known the truth since they adopted me." Naruto answered. "So nothing on their perspective has changed."

"I see" Anko muttered.

"So what about you?" Naruto piped back in. "Has you're perspective changed about me?"

"As if kid" Anko snorted. "You're the same ol gaki to me, and I'll continue to bust your ass to shape you into the most badass ninja as I promised. So don't expect to get any special treatment from me I don't give ah hell what your last name is." Anko announced.

Naruto smiled approvingly as he stood up. "I wouldn't have it any other way Anko-sensei." Naruto stated firmly. "And by the way I'm sure Hokage-sama will explain to you the details of what else transpired during the invasion." Naruto assured Anko. "I just felt telling you of Orochimaru's fate was something I needed to do personally. Now that I have done that I really need to get going considering I have a lot on my plate today."

"A lot on your plate, like what?" Anko asked while shifting around in her bed to get comfortable.

"Well according to Sakura, Sasuke has requested an audience with me so I need to see what that's all about." Naruto answered Anko. "After that there's a meeting Hokage-sama has called for some of the participants during the Chunin exams. Then I have to attend a council meeting about my heritage." Naruto finished.

"Damn that is a lot." Anko confirmed with a whistle. "But at least your up and doing something, beats hanging around in a hospital any day. So don't let me hold you up, on your meeting with the avenger."

Naruto nodded. "It was nice talking to you Anko-sensei, and Haku and Fu said they'll be dropping by to pay you a visit as well." Naruto confirmed as he waved Anko off and exited the room.

* * *

(Rice Country)

Kabuto looked over the monitors that gave him a view of all the prisoners held at that currant base. Mulling over things he debated what to do with the prisoners. With Orochimaru no longer around he felt that their captivity was no longer necessary.

He himself only provided help to Orochimaru when it came to experimentation, and had no desire to continue the cruel torture without his former master. Sighing to himself Kabuto turned off the monitors and made his way down to the holding cells.

When Kabuto entered the chambers, shouts and demands for freedom were instantly heard. Kabuto merely adjusted his shades and tuned the men out before they finally calmed down enough for him to speak.

"Thank you for silencing yourselves long enough for me to speak." Kabuto announced in a cool tone. "Now I know rumors have been spreading throughout the bases, and I'm here to confirm their validity. "If you heard that Orochimaru has been silenced, then you were informed correctly. The man responsible for imprisoning you all here is no more." Kabuto finished and the inmates instantly erupted into a chorus of applause and shouts.

When the shouts finally died down Kabuto continued. "Now the question remains, is what to do with all of you." Kabuto stated causing the men to stare at him carefully as they waited to hear their fate. Kabuto smirked at this. For all his life he had only played the supporting role, but having full authority for once in his life excited him.

"I have no intentions of keeping you here against your will, for I have no use for prisoners." Kabuto explained. "But I do have a use for soldiers. I plan to reestablish the sound village, and bring it to the glory it's fully capable of achieving." Kabuto stated letting his offer linger in the air for a moment before he pressed on. "I know some of you would like nothing more then to leave this place behind forever, but I'll assure you things will be far different then they have been. But if you chose to deny my offer you're free to leave, as I stated before I have no use for prisoners." Kabuto finished and the doors to the cells opened.

The prisoners found it hard to believe they were actually being given the choice to leave, and most instantly took the opportunity and darted out of the holding rooms without a second glance. Kabuto figured as much, as he watched the inmates force themselves out of the base. Forgetting the men that decided to leave he turned his attention to those that stayed and was surprised with the outcome.

A good twenty or thirty men stayed behind and Kabuto eyed them carefully. "May I ask why you men have decided to stay?" Kabuto questioned the men and one of them spoke up.

"We simply have no where to return to." A burly man answered.

"I see." Kabuto muttered. "Well I thank you for your choice to follow me, into the vision of a brighter future." Kabuto confirmed before turning on his heels and exiting out of the door.

Upon exiting Kabuto was halted by Tayuya.

"So you're just going to let all of them leave like that?" Tayuya announced with her arms folded over her chest and not looking happy in the slightest.

"Tayuya" Kabuto muttered. "What purpose would it serve to keep them all imprisoned?"

"The hell if I know." Tayuya fired back. "Its just not the way he would have done things." Tayuya offered.

Kabuto adjusted his shades as he addressed Tayuya. "Listen you must understand that I am not Orochimaru, and by no means shall I run this village the way he has." Kabuto explained tightly. "What good are your followers if they have no trust in you?" Kabuto questioned. That's why I will be purging the bases of all those that do not wish to be here and keep the ones that make the choice to stay on their own."

"You're turning the sound into a bunch of pansies." Tayuya noted before she spat on the ground in front of Kabuto, showing her distaste.

"You know you really shouldn't do that, it's not very lady like after all." Kabuto advised.

"Like I give a damn." Tayuya fired back.

Kabuto sighed. "You know all this time I figured it was your curse seal that made you so angry but I guess that isn't the case."

"You got a problem with the way I act?" Tayuya snapped.

"Your personality leaves much to be desired Tayuya." Kabuto confirmed.

Tayuya's face flushed with anger at the insult and she fired a punch directly for Kabuto which he easily caught.

"I really wish you would show the proper respect considering I am your leader after all." Kabuto warned as he shoved Tayuya backwards. "Had I been Orochimaru you would have already been dead, but I'm far more forgiving then him so please do not let it happen again." Kabuto warned. "Now I have an assignment for you Tayuya. If it's not too much trouble I'd like you to go to our base in the west to retrieve Karin and Suigetsu." Kabuto ordered. "Their both promising young ninja that will be nice additions to the new sound village, along with Juugo."

"Juugo!?" Tayuya stated with widened eyes. "You must be out of your fucking mind sending me to retrieve that freak!" Tayuya shouted in protest.

"Whatever gave you the impression that I wanted you to retrieve Juugo?" Kabuto questioned. "Your assignment was to bring Karin along with Suigetsu. Kimimaro has already left to the northern base to bring back Juugo, considering he's the only one that can control him." Kabuto explained.

Tayuya blew out a sigh of relief, before something dawned on her. "You sent Kimimaro, but what about his health?"

Kabuto smirked. "It would appear his condition was much easier to stabilize with him no longer bearing the curse seal. Although his condition isn't fully under control, and I may need outside assistance to completely heal it."

"So where the fuck are you going to get someone as nerdy as you to help heal him huh?" Tayuya pried.

"That's already being taken care of by Sakon, Jirobo, and Kidomaru." Kabuto explained. "They are currently in search of Tsunade of the Sannin to request her aid."

"Hn those three without their curse seals will get their assess handed to them by her." Tayuya rebuked.

"Of course they would, but I'm hoping that force will not need to be used in this situation. For that would probably not turn out in our favor, so I gave them specific orders to not engage her if she refuses." Kabuto finished.

Tayuya smirked. "As if those block heads would actually skip out on a chance to fight." Tayuya retorted. "Just face it four eyes, you most likely sent them to their deaths."

"If I had it's their own fault for I have given them strict orders to simply deliver a message and not engage. I'm not a babysitter after all." Kabuto concluded.

Tayuya snorted. "Whatever, it's not like I care one way or the other." Tayuya confirmed as she turned on her heels and stalked off to complete her assignment.

Kabuto watched Tayuya leave before he too departed. He had many bases to visit to recruit all he could, and he wanted to see that it was done personally.

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto found himself waiting at a section of the village he'd never visited before. The place was eerily quiet as if it was void of life. Naruto was suddenly brought out of his musings when the sound of someone's voice broke the silence.

"So you came." Sasuke stated bluntly as he walked out from underneath the shade of a nearby building.

Naruto watched curiously as Sasuke strolled up to him before stopping directly in front of him.

"I did" Naruto answered plainly. "Now tell me what's this about?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto for a moment before his eyes found Sukushi on top of Naruto's head. "This is some what personal." Sasuke stated calmly and Naruto instantly got the message.

"Sukushi mind not giving us some space?" Naruto questioned his partner.

Sukushi shrugged. "I guess not, I'll see you later Naruto-sama." Sukushi proclaimed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Is that better?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke nodded his head before he turned to the gate they were standing next to and stared at it. "Tell me Naruto do you know where we are?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Not really." Naruto answered truthfully. "Although it looks like this place has seen better days."

Sasuke didn't answer right away but choose to push open the massive door. "This is the Uchiha district…my former home." Sasuke trailed off as he walked through the gates and gestured for Naruto to do the same.

Upon entry Naruto stared around curiously as he followed Sasuke through the streets of the Uchiha district. He could hardly believe the size of the place, it was almost as if it could be a small village on its own. He wondered just how the district would have been if it was bustling with life like it once had.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when Sasuke addressed him as they walked.

"I come in here to remind myself of what I'm fighting for." Sasuke stated quietly. "Every time I see these streets void of life, it reminds me of what was taken from me and why I strive to get it back."

Naruto didn't say anything but continued to listen intently to Sasuke.

"For a long time now, I've had two goals in life and nothing else mattered to me more then reaching those goals." Sasuke explained.

"And what were those goals?" Naruto questioned carefully.

"My goals were simple, restoration of my clan and to kill the man responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha." Sasuke deadpanned. "My own brother Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke finished.

Naruto's eyebrows rose over the brim of his shades as he took in the information he was told. "Of all the people in the village, why tell me Sasuke?" Naruto prodded.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he turned to face Naruto. "You were the first and only person to not offer me friendship out of pity or for my namesake." Sasuke explained. "I spat that offer in your face all those years ago, because I was…afraid."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "Afraid, afraid of what?" Naruto questioned.

"I've lost everything before and I never wanted to experience that pain of losing everything again." Sasuke stated as he turned his back to Naruto. "I felt I could avoid that by driving anyone that made an attempt to get close to me away. For the longest time I was content with that way of existence, but witnessing your triumphs has made me question that way of living."

Naruto nodded his head. "We all have to live with that fear of losing everything dear to us Sasuke." Naruto confirmed. "But it's our fear of losing those things, that grants us the power to protect them." Naruto finished. "Because true strength comes from our desire to protect all that is precious to us."

Sasuke grew silent as he contemplated on what Naruto had said. All his life he had fought for his own means and feed off his hatred to increase his strength. His current strength was proof that Itachi's advice of using hatred was flawed. Hell Sasuke couldn't even figure out why he had taken the advice from a man he hated with every fiber of his being in the first place. Even so he had pushed out so many people from his life he wondered if it were longer even possible to find precious people of his own to protect.

Meanwhile Naruto was in deep thought of his own. Staring around the Uchiha district Sasuke's hatred for the first time made sense to him. Hearing about something was one thing but seeing the results first hand was another. Although he didn't agree to Sasuke's behavior, he could only assume such a tragedy would affect everyone in a different way. It just so happened Sasuke's way of copping with the pain was to isolate himself from the rest of the world, and immerse himself in his revenge.

After a moment of silence between the two boys Sasuke extended his hand towards Naruto. "The reason that I requested you come here was so that we may bury the past…If the offer still stands." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's outstretched hand with astonishment. Never before had he even given it thought that Sasuke would actually seek a friendship with him on his own accord. Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own and grinned. "The offer was always there Sasuke." Naruto confirmed while shaking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke nodded his head in acceptance. "There's only one more thing that needs to be buried so that I may forever leave the past behind." Sasuke stated as he looked over the Uchiha district.

"Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't mean you want to destroy this district do you?"

"It's the only thing that will help me forget what I've lost." Sasuke answered. "I will build a new home symbolizing a new beginning for me." Sasuke concluded.

Naruto shook his head. "We can't just go knocking down buildings without permission, and how do you plan to get the money to build a new home here?" Naruto questioned.

"Besides the fact that the Uchiha district belongs to me, I've already been granted permission to demolish it." Sasuke explained. "Money is not an issue either considering the entire Uchiha treasury was given to me. And I really don't see the need for a district, when a clan home would be efficient."

"I see" Naruto stated. "What will you do with the rest of the land if you only plan to build a clan home?"

"Eighty percent I will donate to the village to do with as they see fit. The other twenty will be used to build my estate were my clan will be reestablished." Sasuke confirmed.

"You've really seem to have thought this through." Naruto acknowledged.

"I've had time." Sasuke answered simply. "Too much time…" he trailed off.

Naruto took that moment to look at the sun. "Well I don't have much time to help in the annihilation of the Uchiha district, so let's do this the fast way shall we?" Naruto offered while cracking his knuckles, and biting down on his thumb. "You might want to stand back." Naruto warned as he shouted. "Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

(Hokage Tower Some Time Later)

Sarutobi rubbed his aching temples; the last four days had been anything but pleasant. The rebuilding of all that was destroyed during the invasion resulted in an unimaginable amount of paper work that needed to be completed. Most of it being new negotiations with sand to mend their already shaken alliance. On top of that he was being delayed on the completion of it, considering Naruto and Sasuke had yet to arrive at his office like he requested.

Staring at the three people before him, he thought about getting on with the meeting without the two boys. Fortunately for Naruto and Sasuke they chose that moment to enter the office.

Sarutobi along with the three other guests occupying the room stared at the two boys questionably. Both boys appeared winded and were covered in dust and dirt.

"Naruto, Sasuke nice of you to join us." Sarutobi stated while gesturing for the two boys to take up position in front of his desk along with the three other occupants. "I take it the remodeling of the Uchiha district went smoothly then?" Sarutobi questioned while staring at how dirty the two boys were.

Both boys simply nodded a response.

"Remodeling? What the hell were you two doing out there?" Fu questioned.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to silence any chatter that could have been started. "There will be plenty of time for them to explain that later, as for now I'm on a tight schedule and really need to get this out of the way." Sarutobi explained while reaching beneath his desk and pulling out five green vest, and setting them on his desk.

"Just my luck" Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he eyed the five vest.

Seeing the confused expression on the Genin's faces all besides Shikamaru, Sarutobi decided to explain. "Now normally I wouldn't have considered promoting all five of you to Chunin, but we have suffered our own share of losses during the invasion." Sarutobi explained while lacing his fingers together. "Simply put the positions need to be filled immediately. So Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tonbo Fu, and Nara Shikamaru congratulations on your promotion to Chunin."

Each new appointed Chunin were speechless as they watched Sarutobi spread the vest across his desk.

"If you will I'd like each of you to come here and retrieve your vest." Sarutoib offered.

Fu was the first to get over her shock and she walked up to Sarutobi's desk grinning like an idiot, grabbing one of the vest she bowed to Sarutobi. "Thank you for this honor Hokage-sama." Fu supplied.

"Of course each of you has earned this." Sarutobi acknowledged. After everyone had retrieved their vest Sarutobi eyed them carefully. Each were now wearing their Chunin vest and awaiting further orders.

"You five are free to leave and celebrate your promotions as you see fit." Sarutobi offered. "Well except for Naruto, and Sasuke. I suggest you two go get cleaned up and prepare yourselves for the council meeting that will be held in an hour."

The Chunin all bowed their respects before exiting out of the Hokage's office.

"I can't believe we all made Chunin!" Fu chorused loudly as the group of five made their way out of the Hokages' tower.

"I don't know what you're so excited about." Shikamaru retorted. "All Chunin means is more work, frankly it's just troublesome."

"Hn it also means harder missions." Sasuke piped in with a smirk as he thought about being given missions of actual importance.

Fu nodded her agreement. "And better pay, no more kiddy change, man Haku's going to be so jealous." Fu chuckled.

"I think you have Haku-san mistaken for someone else." Naruto retorted. "If anything she'll be proud of our accomplishment."

Fu sighed. "Yeah you're right, that girl is just too damn perfect." Fu mumbled. "But anyway what's this council meeting all about huh?" Fu prodded.

"Yes I was wondering the same thing." Hinata added as she adjusted the rather uncomfortable vest. "Meetings like that usually have great importance." She added softly.

"Their probably just going to hand him a metal or something for killing Orochimaru. Although that wouldn't explain why Sasuke has to be there." Shikamaru added in even though he didn't sound completely interested in the reason behind the meeting in the first place.

Sasuke shrugged. "I was told that once I made Chunin I'd have to officially take over the duties of clan head of the Uchiha." Sasuke explained. "I guess my presence was requested for that reason."

Naruto at that moment stopped in his tracks and the rest of them did the same.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned around and stared at the four people behind him. "All I can say for now is it's about my heritage. But I promise after the meeting you guys will be the first to know, if I'm able to reveal the truth." Naruto offered.

"Heritage huh?" Shikamaru stated with a yawn. "I guess you finally figured out the truth then."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "You mean you know the truth?"

"I had my suspicions since that time in the hall of fame at the academy." Shikamaru supplied with a shrug. "And just now you pretty much confirmed them." Shikamaru added while the remaining three stared at the two with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's he talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked carefully.

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled at her. "It's nothing to worry about I promise Hinata-chan." Naruto assured her. "I promise the moment I get out of there we'll do something to celebrate our promotion to Chunin, and I'll tell you everything then." Naruto concluded.

Hinata nodded her understanding while Naruto kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll see you later then Hinata-chan." Naruto offered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Sasuke did the same.

"So they know the Shunshin Jutsu huh?" Shikamaru noted. "Now that's one Jutsu that's probably worth the effort to actually learn." Shikamaru stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk off. "I guess I'll catch you guys later."

Both girls waved their goodbyes to Shikamaru as they watched him leave.

"Well I'm gonna go track down Haku I believe she's with Sakura visiting your teammate Kiba." Fu stated. "You're free to come along if yah want." Fu offered.

Hinata nodded her head in acceptance. "Of course I've been meaning to pay a visit to Kiba-kun anyhow."

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Naruto found himself waiting outside the council's chambers along with Shino. He and Shino were dressed in their best robes for the occasion considering Shina had advised they do so.

"Are you nervous?" Shino questioned Naruto as he watched him pace back in forth.

"Only slightly." Naruto answered dishonestly. "Its just I don't know what to expect. I mean are these people going to try and refute my heritage? Why else would a council meeting involving all the clan heads be needed?"

Shino adjusted his shades. "Namikaze Minato was a man of great importance was he not?" Shino confirmed. "I'd assume he left much behind that will be given to you besides his surname."

Naruto nodded. "You're right, but what do you suppose he left behind for me." Naruto questioned.

"Not sure, but we'll most likely find out soon enough." Shino proclaimed as the door to the council room opened and a woman poked her head through.

"You two may enter now." She stated and both Naruto and Shino nodded as they walked past her and into the council's chambers.

Naruto forced himself to remain calm as he eyed everyone in the council room, his shades doing a good job of hiding his wondering gaze. He noticed Sasuke was sitting in the middle row about three levels up, and Hiashi was about four people away from Sasuke to his right. Every major clan head was there along with all the minor clans that Naruto didn't know about, he even spotted Kakashi among the attendants. Naruto also took note of the civilian members that were there.

Once Naruto and Shino arrived in the middle of the room they took the seats next to Jiraiya, Shibi and Shina that were set up for them. Sitting down Naruto's eyes landed on Sarutobi who was seated in front of the council room. To Sarutobi's immediate right and left were two people Naruto had never seen before. One a female while the other male and both appeared to be just as old as Sarutobi.

Seeing that Naruto and Shino were now settled, Sarutobi cleared his throat to signify he was to begin talking. "I know all of you are wondering why I have summoned each of you here on this day when so much still needs to be done." Sarutobi started. "But I'll assure you this meeting is of great importance." Sarutobi confirmed.

"Just get on with it." A heavily bandaged man interjected from the second row.

"Mind your tongue Danzo." Sarutobi rebuked forcibly, but Danzo only scoffed. "Now as I was saying this meeting was called for one purpose and that's to reveal Aburame Naruto's true heritage."

"What do you mean true heritage." A random civilian man on the council piped in. "He was an orphan adopted by the Aburame clan, end of story."

"I will not hear of anymore outburst while I'm talking…is that clear?" Sarutobi stated coldly and the man pulled himself deeper into his seat trying his best to be invisible.

"Now let's try this once more." Sarutobi offered. "As we all know even an orphan had to have come from somewhere. And that's what I'm here to inform you of now." Sarutobi then turned his attention to Naruto. "If you will Naruto remove your shades and please come up here."

Naruto did what he was told and sat his shades down and stood up and positioned himself in front of the council.

"Jiraiya" Sarutobi motioned and Jiraiya stood up and took position next to Naruto. "If you will please tell them who Naruto truly is." Sarutobi stated.

Jiraiya sighed before he addressed the council. "Aburame Namikaze Naruto" Jiraiya started and the majority of the council's jaws hit the floor, but Jiraiya continued. "Born October tenth, to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina later adopted by Aburame Shibi and Aburame Shina. Heir to the Namikaze estate and fortune, and liaison between the Aburame and Namikaze clans…also my godson." Jiraiya added.

The council room had become deathly quiet as they soaked in the news. Sasuke for his part kept an even face as he processed the information. To be honest with himself the news actually made since when he thought about Naruto's strength. The fourth was said to be one of the most powerful ninja the leaf had ever produced, it would only make since for his offspring to show talent just as Naruto had.

Eventually some woman from a smaller clan voiced her opinion. "This is so hard to believe, had we known."

"Had you known what?" Sasuke cut in. "You would have treated him better?" The woman became silent as Sasuke addressed her. "Being a classmate of Naruto I've seen personally how the village has scorned him. I originally assumed it was because the clan he came from, but I came to realize that couldn't be true. And after witnessing his battle with Orochimaru I have my suspicions of why he was treated that way." Sasuke announced. "And frankly it's hard to believe adults could be that irrational."

"Enough Uchiha, you're the youngest member among this council so mind your place." Danzo broke into the conversation.

"Hn" Sasuke retorted simply.

Sarutobi smirked at Sasuke's behavior. He figured Sasuke would be fun to have around considering how young and inexperienced he was with handling matters that the council often dealt with.

Deciding to ignore Sasuke's lack of respect Danzo turned back to Sarutobi. "Even if what you say is true, why was this kept a secret? By all means we had the right to know that the fourth had blood relations that still live."

"What good would that have done?" Kakashi countered the old war hawk. "If it were made public knowledge too soon assassination and abduction attempts would have been apart of Naruto's daily routine."

Hiashi turned to face Kakashi. "Am I to assume you knew prior to this meeting about Naruto-san's heritage?" Hiashi questioned.

"Naturally." Kakashi answered with a shrug. "The fourth was my Sensei after all."

"If that's true why have you always shown an indifference towards Naruto?" Choza Akimichi jumped in. "I'd assume you'd want a relationship with your Sensei's only son." He concluded.

"And what makes you think I didn't?" Kakashi rebuked. "It was established that until Naruto's heritage was revealed that either me or Jiraiya-sama had to stay away from him." Kakashi explained. "If both of us were to show interest in him that would most likely raise questions, considering both my and Jiraiya-sama's close ties with the fourth."

"So we've established that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage, but why inform us of this now?" Shikaku Nara threw the question in the air before slumping back into his seat.

"We felt it was no longer logical to hide the truth." Shibi answered in his usual cool tone. "Through unforeseen circumstances Naruto had discovered the truth, not to mention Iwa was aware of it as well." Shibi concluded.

Slight gasp were heard at that revelation.

Sasuke not knowing why everyone took that news like they had cut in. "I don't understand so what if Iwa knows' who Naruto's father is, what's it matter?"

"What are they teaching you kids in the academy now days?" Danzo replied with a snort.

Sasuke's eyes quickly found their way to Danzo. "I never had any interest in history, so why don't you enlighten me old man?"

"Impudent child, you will not speak to me with such disrespect." Danzo retorted.

"I don't know you, so I don't respect you." Sasuke fired back to Danzo.

"Alright Sasuke that's enough." Kakashi warned his student. "As for why Iwa knowing that Naruto was a Namikaze would have been bad news, simple because the bad blood between our villages. The fourth was responsible for eliminating the majority of their forces personally during the third great shinobi war." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "So basically you're saying they may seek retribution by targeting Naruto?"

"That's right." Kakashi answered simply.

"At least that's what we feared." Shina interjected. "It seems that Iwa has revaluated their way of thinking, and even wish to establish a stronger relationship with our village. Even with the knowledge of knowing who Naruto is." Shina finished.

"If that threat no longer exist, I assume you plan to make this news public knowledge then?" Tsume Inuzuka questioned.

Sarutobi nodded. "It's why I arranged this meeting in the first place." Sarutobi explained. "To decide on an official day to announce that the Namikaze still has one more surviving member."

"I see, and do you have a day in mind Hokage-sama?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned.

"In fact I do, Naruto's heritage will be made public knowledge one week after Tsunade's return to the village." Sarutobi confirmed.

Gasp were once again heard throughout the room. "Tsunade of the Sannin will be returning to the village!?" Was the most common thing heard among the chattering of the council.

Jiraiya turned an uneasy eye to Sarutobi. "When and why did you decide on that?" Jiraiya whispered to Sarutobi.

"Jiriaya you know as well as I do that it's time I handed the mantel to someone else." Sarutobi explained in a hush tone so only Jiraiya could hear. "My fight with Orochimaru made it painfully clear that I cannot physically handle the duties as Hokage much longer."

"And you think Tsunade will be willing to take your place?" Jiriaya retorted with obvious doubt in his voice. "I'll be surprised if you could even get her to return to the village let alone take your job."

"I think you have too little faith in your old teammate." Sarutobi countered.

Jiriaya shrugged "Well at least tell me the poor fools you're sending to retrieve her."

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. "Considering I don't think it would go over too well if I sent a team of Jonin to retrieve her I decided to send some of the younger generation."

Jiriaya's eyes widened. "You don't mean you're sending Naruto do you?"

Sarutobi nodded. "I felt that if I sent Naruto along with a team of two other youngsters she'd be less likely inclined to well… hurt them." Sarutobi trailed off.

Jiriaya folded his arms over his chest. "Maybe I'll tagalong with them, just to make sure things go smoothly." Jiriaya offered.

Sarutobi shook his head. "No this is something I'd like to see if they could complete themselves."

Jiriaya and Sarutobi's private conversation was interrupted when Danzo stood up.

"What are your intentions for bringing Tsunade back?" Danzo demanded to know.

Sarutobi smirked he knew the news he had for Danzo was surely going to piss him off. "If you must know Danzo I intend to make Tsunade my successor for seat as Hokage."

Danzo almost lost the grip on his cane at that statement. "Preposterous" he spat. "The last thing this village needs is another pacifist in office. Just look what your rule has done for us." Danzo remarked in a condescending tone. "You've made this village spineless and ready to be walked on. Take note of how easy Suna turned its back on us, simply because they saw how weak we've become under your rule."

"Yeah and maybe your approach would be better." Kakashi rebuked. "I'm sure being crippled is every ninja's dream."

"That's enough!" Sarutobi announced forcibly. "This is neither the time nor place for this discussion, so take your seat Danzo."

"I grow tired of this meeting." Danzo countered. "The fate of the Namikaze does not concern me, so I'll take my leave." Danzo announced while turning on his heels and hobbling out of the room.

Sarutobi didn't even bother batting an eyelash as he watched the door slam shut behind Danzo.

"Forgive me for that interruption." Sarutobi offered to Naruto, who for the most part remained quiet throughout the entire meeting. "But try to bare with me just a little bit longer, I'll wrap this up and you'll finally be able to see all that was handed down to you." Sarutobi explained before he turned his attention back to the council. "If there is no more to discuss I'll call an end to this meeting."

"If I may." A civilian council woman member piped in.

"Go head." Sarutobi offered to the woman.

"If Naruto-san is the new heir to the Namikaze clan, what exactly will be given to him." She asked nervously.

Sarutobi sighed, leave it to a civilian to instantly see dollar signs. "Besides the seat he will be given on the council as head of the Namikaze, he'll also be given all that his birth parents left behind for him."

The woman grinned as she sat back down in her seat.

Jiraiya shook his head, and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kid welcome to the life Sasuke Uchiha lives." Jiriaya joked, before Sarutobi cut back in.

"If that is all you are all dismissed, and this goes without saying that everything discussed today will not be repeated outside these walls." Sarutobi warned. "This will remain under wraps until the announcement is made official." He concluded.

The council members did what they were advised and began to file out of the room. A few people offered apologies for how they shunned Naruto in the past. Naruto waved them off stating that their apologies were not necessary. But not because he didn't think he deserved it, but because he felt their apologies were not sincere.

After all had gone Sarutobi turned his attention back to the Aburame family. "I'm sure you're eager to see what was left behind for Naruto, so Jiraiya please show them to the Namikaze estate?"

* * *

(Amegakure)

It was raining just as the village name would suggest. Purple ringed eyes looked over the village carefully; watching over the village always helped him to think.

"Why are you so troubled Pein." A feminine voice called from behind him.

A moment of silence enveloped the two before Pein addressed the blue haired woman behind him. "Apparently Orochimaru has been killed." Pein answered bluntly.

The woman's eyes widened slightly before she regained her neutral visage. "Why does this news trouble you?"

Pein stood up and turned his sights on the woman before him. "His death does not concern me, but the person who killed him does." Pein explained.

"Who was it?" The woman asked carefully.

Pein narrowed his eyes dangerously. "It was the nine-tails host, Naruto Aburame." Pein answered. "His triumph over Hidan was one thing, but Orochimaru is another."

"The woman nodded her head in agreement. "Yes Orochimaru was easily in a superior class to Hidan, to kill him would take exceptional skill."

"Exactly, his power continues to grow at a rate I hadn't foreseen." Pein summarized. "If we don't capture him soon things may become more problematic." Pein concluded.

"You always did have a knack for over thinking things." A new voice interrupted the two, as a man clad in black stepped out from the shadows behind them.

"Madara" The woman muttered.

"Good to see you as well Konan." Madara offered.

"What are you doing here?" Pein questioned Madara bluntly.

"To make sure you don't do anything reckless, like going after the nine-tails yourself." Madara explained. "I know the score you wish to settle with the leaf, and we can't let personal matters distract us from our goals." Madara stated.

Pein didn't say anything but continued to stare at Madara.

"Leave this to Itachi and Kisame." Madara ordered. "Their more then capable of bringing one brat down, so trust in them." Madara advised while turning his back to Pein. "Their on their way to Konoha as we speak, and I'm sure they'll get the job done." Madara confirmed before the space around him distorted and he disappeared without a trace.

Konan watched the spot Madara had vanished from for a moment before turning her attention back to Pein. "Were you really considering going after the nine-tails yourself?"

"If we are ever to realize the peace I dream of we must be willing to get our own hands dirty as well." Pein confirmed, before he resumed his position of watching over the village beneath him.

**And that's a wrap folks, I hope you liked and are looking forward to what's to come. Now I have a question considering that it's possible this story could becoming to an end within the next four chapters. I say possible because the time skip will becoming up within four chapters. I wanted to know if I should end the story at the time skip, and make a sequel to this, or just make this all one long ass story. Let me know what you think about that anyway as always please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	37. Sasuke's Interest

**Hello all you readers out there, I'm back and sooner then you expected huh? Well it turned out most wanted to see this story continue as just one story, and I always go with the majority vote so that's how it's going to be. So strap yourselves in because it's going to be a long one. Anyway enough talk let's just get on with it!**

**Chapter 37: Sasuke's Interest **

Two figures could be seen crossing the countryside. Both were dressed in long black cloaks with red cloud imprints on them with unusually high collars that obscured their faces. The last fragment that defined their appearance was the conical hats they wore that hid the remaining bits of their face, and bells hanging from the hats that chimed as they walked.

"So were about a day away from the leaf huh Itachi?" The taller of the two figures questioned as he flashed a row of filed down teeth.

"Yes Kisame." Itachi answered in a smooth tone that would have made any female shiver. "We near our destination and there for our objective."

Kisame chuckled. "I must admit I'm excited about this brat." Kisame confirmed to his stoic partner. "Not only did he put Hidan six feet under, but he also got rid of Orochimaru. To be honest I think I'm actually feeling a bit nervous about this."

Itachi tuned out Kisame, considering he had no intentions of actually capturing Naruto. He would be sure to make their efforts fail. Besides he had other things on his mind like the status of Sasuke. It had been six years since he last laid eyes on his little brother and he looked forward to seeing how he had grown.

* * *

(Konoha)

Jiraiya had led Naruto along with Shibi, Shina, and Shino to a part of town they never once ventured through. The section was located in the far north were the land had more forest then actual buildings. Jiraiya stopped at a large gate that couldn't be seen over without putting in some effort. Placing his hand on the gate Jiraiya stared at the people he was escorting. "So what do you think gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he pushed open the large gate, and stepped aside to allow Naruto to see inside.

Naruto took a slow step past the gate and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Yep Minato always wanted to have a big family." Jiraiya explained. "Even though no matter how you slice it this house is still a bit much." He added.

"That may be an understatement." Shino added while pushing up the brim of his shades, and staring at the mansion in front of him. "It just may well be as large as our own compound; did one man really need something of this size?"

"Beats me." Jiraiya answered with a shrug. "It's not like I bought it. Anyway what do you say we have a look around then?" Jiraiya offered gaining a court nod from the Aburame family.

Jiraiya led the family directly to the door while shuffling in his pockets, finding what he wanted he tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the key Jiraiya had just thrown to him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jiraiya remarked. "It's yours after all so open it up." Jiraiya advised and Naruto obliged.

Sticking the key into the door Naruto turned it, unlocking the door and pushing it open. A cool breeze flooded through the door as he did so. Squinting his eyes into the darkness, he fumbled his hands around until he finally located the light switch. The moment he did so numerous lights turned on illuminating the large room.

Naruto whistled. "I don't know if it's even possible but this place looks even bigger on the inside then it does on the out."

"Yeah some places have that effect." Jiraiya agreed, before he remembered something. "Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten gaki." Jiraiya announced while pulling out an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto took the envelope from Jiraiya and opened it and pulled out its contents, which only consisted of a slip of paper. Reading over the papers contents Naruto's eyes brows flew over the brim of his shades.

"What is it Naruto?" Shino questioned seeing that Naruto appeared to be too stunned to speak.

"I figured his reaction would be something like that." Jiraiya proclaimed with a chuckle.

Shina adjusted her shades. "What exactly was in that envelope Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Oh just a check for all of Orochimaru's collective bounty's. With that money along with what he's inheriting from Minato and Kushina, it goes without say Naruto just maybe the richest person in this village. Which in turn makes you the richest considering the Aburame and Namikaze are now a joint clan." Jiraiya concluded.

"We are more then satisfied with what we have." Shibi proclaimed. "Were not taking anything away from our son, everything here belongs to him and that's how it should remain."

"I'd always thought that money was one of those things you could never have to much of." Jiraiya supplied with a shrug.

"Besides I'd be more then willing to share everything I own with my family." Naruto cut in. "Just look at this check, there's no way I'd ever be able to spend so much money."

"Perhaps, but you mustn't forget your tendency to eat your own weight in ramen." Shino countered.

Naruto grinned. "I guess that could add up eventually."

After Jiraiya and Naruto shared a light laugh at the comment, Jiraiya had brought Naruto and the others to the clan library.

"I know this is what you've been waiting for." Jiraiya acknowledged, as he pushed open the door revealing rows upon rows of books and Jutsu scrolls. "Pretty nice huh, Minato had affinities for lighting and wind so you'll find pretty much anything on those types. There's also a good assortment of water and earth scrolls from Kushina." Jiraiya added while walking over to a portrait on the far wall, and stopping in front of it.

Naruto stared at the portrait that featured a man and obviously pregnant woman in it. The man Naruto recognized as Minato and he was grinning quiet similar to how he often grinned. The woman on the other hand he had never seen before. She had long red hair and violet colored eyes, and shared an equally bright smile as Minato in the portrait.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember." Shina noted quietly in the background.

"Isn't she though?" Jiraiya added while grabbing onto the portrait and sliding it aside revealing a safe hidden behind it. The safe was decorated with many intricate seals on it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked curiously while eyeing the vault carefully.

"Were Minato hid his most prized arts on sealing and one of his greatest accomplishments of his life." Jiraiya answered as he took a step back. "As you can see the damn things covered in seals, and right now there's only one person that can open it."

Naruto nodded his understanding as he recognized some of the lesser seals on the safe were blood derived. Biting down on his thumb Naruto smeared his blood across the safe, and the sound of the safe being unlocked echoed throughout the quiet home.

Grabbing onto the safe's handle Naruto slowly opened it up and peered inside. Reaching into the safe the first thing he pulled out was a long white coat. Naruto's eyes widened as he observed the garment that read yellow flash on the back of it.

"I take it you recognize that coat then?" Jiraiya questioned while observing Naruto carefully. "Although this isn't the one he actually did battle in it's just as good."

Naruto nodded before reaching back into the safe and pulling out the next object which he found to be quiet heavy. Wrenching out the object he discovered it to be a scroll larger then any scroll he had ever laid eyes on. "This can't be…" Naruto muttered to himself while moving his hand across the scroll, but Jiraiya caught Naruto's statement.

"Yep that's the one and only scroll containing the mechanics of the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Jiraiya confirmed. "The Jutsu that made Minato a legend and one of the most feared men in all of the five elemental nations.

Naruto for the first time in his life found himself too excited to even speak. He wanted nothing more then to rip open the scroll and emerge himself within its contents right away. After a moment of stunned silence Naruto finally spoke. "When can I start learning this?" He asked eagerly.

Jiraiya laughed lightly before he reached into the vault and pulled out a handful of scrolls. "Well if I were you I'd read through all these scrolls and master their contents before you try performing Hiraishin."

"Why's that?" Naruto questioned, feeling a bit irate with Jiraiya considering he wanted to get to work immediately on learning his fathers prized Jutsu.

"Because you won't even be able to comprehend the mechanics of that Jutsu without the proper knowledge in sealing." Jiraiya explained in a serious tone.

"Proper knowledge? I've got plenty of knowledge in the art of sealing." Naruto countered.

"Oh right I'd forgot you made that little storage compartment on your forearm, truly you're a genius." Jiraiya remarked sarcastically, as he shoved the scrolls he was holding into Shino's arms. "Look gaki, you may think you know something about seals but the truth is you haven't even scratched the surface of what can be done with them." Jiraiya reasoned with Naruto. "Just look at your teammate Fu, even she's more adept in seals then you are."

Naruto couldn't deny that claim considering Fu was able to unseal thunderstorms from the sealing scrolls she'd created. Not to mention the various attack scrolls she'd also produced.

Jiraiya took note of the dejected look on Naruto's face and figured he'd try to perk him up. "Don't sweat it kid, you're forgetting the fact that your godfather is one of Konoha's few seal masters." Jiraiya boated loudly with self-worth radiating from his voice. "I'll help you become a seal master in your own right and you'll have that Jutsu down in no time." Jiraiya assured Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded his acceptance.

"Well anyway kid I've got to get going; I'm already way behind schedule on research." Jiraiya explained with a perverted grin on his face. "I've already shown you the key points of the house, so there's nothing a little exploring want cover what I hadn't." Jiraiya offered to the Aburame family.

"Actually I need to be going too." Naruto added with a small blush on his cheeks. "I promised Hinata-chan we'd celebrate our promotion to Chunin together."

"Is that so huh?" Jiraiya questioned with a grin on his face. "To think you'd be so smooth with the ladies at such a young age."

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at the toad Sannin. "Give me a break you pervert."

"Pervert?" Jiraiya shot back indignantly. "What happened to Jiraiya-sama? And besides calling me a mere pervert is an insult." Jiraiya rebuked. "The correct term would be super pervert!"

The Aburame family merely sweat dropped at Jiraiya's proclamation, as they watched him leave and they followed a short distance behind.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke had just turned in his drawn up plans for the construction of his new home to a renowned contractor. He recalled how stunned the man seemed to be as they discussed plans for his new estate. Apparently the man figured Sasuke didn't have a clue of what the price would be considering he wanted all the works. From training fields to a clan library, armory and numerous rooms. Not to mention the damn stream and miniature waterfall he wanted in his back yard.

The man had questioned Sasuke of why he wanted to build such an ambitious home. Sasuke responded by saying he wished to give his future family all they could ever desire.

Now Sasuke was traversing though the streets of Konoha with no particular destination in mind. Staring down at the vest he was wearing he debated whether or not to go out and celebrate his promotion to Chunin, Had it been any day before his conversation with Naruto he wouldn't have mind going out to do something alone. Now the last thing he wanted was to be alone figuring he had done too much of that.

He toyed with the idea of asking out one of his fan-girls to accompany him for the evening but as quickly as that thought had come it was gone. Sighing to himself he really did hate his decision to shelter himself from people, for now that he desired companionship he didn't have it. Unless he counted Naruto, but he knew Naruto had plans with Hinata and it wasn't his place to intrude.

Deciding to do what he would normally do when he had a day off he made his way to the training fields. Training was always a good way to pass the time, and it wouldn't do him any good to waste the opportunity to get stronger.

Hearing the sounds of feint grunts and shouts in the direction of a training field that was deeper in the forest Sasuke decided he may as well check it out. As stealthy as he could he made his way through the brush so to not disturb what ever was transpiring.

When he came into view he was somewhat surprised to find one lone figure in the middle of the area training. Narrowing his eyes to get a better look he noticed he had seen the girl before. 'That's right, I believe that's Tenten from Rock Lee's team.' Sasuke noted to himself before he had to dodge a kunai that just barely missed his face.

"Why don't you go get your kicks somewhere else you perv?" Tenten advised before she noticed it was Sasuke who came rolling out of the bushes. "Oh it's you." Tenten stated while spinning a kunai on her index finger. "Sorry about that, I guess you just wanted to use this training field too huh?" Tenten questioned with a bashful grin.

Sasuke dusted himself off and stared at Tenten evenly. "Those were my intentions." He answered coolly.

"Well don't let me bother you." Tenten offered with a shrug. "Or would you rather be left alone?" she quickly added.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, and Tenten took that as a signal she should probably leave.

"Suit it yourself" Tenten stated as she moved to gather her gear and stray kunai.

"You don't have to leave." Sasuke announced quietly as he watched Tenten picking up her kunai.

"What was that?" Tenten questioned, considering she hadn't actually heard what he said.

Sasuke sighed, 'Damn this is hard' Sasuke thought to himself. "I said you don't have to leave." Sasuke announced a bit louder.

"Really?" Tenten questioned with a raised eyebrow. She figured that Sasuke would have most likely preferred to have his space considering of how much he reminded her of Neji.

Sasuke simply nodded his response, but Tenten narrowed her eyes at the gesture. She'd had enough of how every time she trained with Neji he would simply nod and grunt in response to mostly everything, and she'd be damned if she allowed Sasuke do the same thing.

"Listen Sasuke I know you're capable of talking so why the hell don't you speak up!?" Tenten interrogated Sasuke forcibly. "It's only the two of us here, and I promise I won't tell anyone that you just might be a decent guy when you're not acting so chill."

'Chill?' Sasuke thought to himself. He heard himself referred to as arrogant, conceded, and even egotistical. But Tenten thought his attitude was…chill?"

Seeing that Sasuke still wasn't speaking Tenten grit her teeth and launched another kunai towards him. Sasuke without much effort evaded the thrown kunai, before turning his attention back to Tenten.

"What was that for?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"To get your attention." Tenten answered simply. "Now that I have it, let's spar." Tenten challenged, not giving Sasuke much of an option considering she charged right in and attempted a precise slash with her kunai towards him.

Sasuke ducked under the blow, and blocked Tenten's incoming kick with his own leg. "I don't remember agreeing to this." Sasuke noted as his leg struggled for dominance with Tenten's.

"It's not like you have much of a choice in the matter." Tenten retorted "Unless you want me to cut you up, then by all means don't fight back." Tenten offered while pulling her leg back and unsheathing the bow staff from her back.

Sasuke smirked as he shifted into a fighting stance to counter the bow Tenten was now wielding. He had to admit to himself he liked the fact that Tenten was the first female he couldn't defeat with words alone. Had he told any other girl he had no intentions to train with them that would have been the end of it. But Tenten seemed to be a type that asserted herself no matter the outcome and simply telling her no wouldn't be enough to get through.

Tenten grinned at seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face. "Could it be you're actually enjoying this?" Tenten questioned as she charged in and delivered a vicious cross shot with her staff. Sasuke leapt off the ground and grabbed the staff between his legs and tried to yank it form Tenten's grip with his body weight.

Tenten saw it coming from a mile away and twisted her staff, and it disconnected it into three sections. No longer holding on to a stiff object Sasuke fell to the ground, but Tenten quickly fired a shot with the end section of the staff that caught him in the stomach. Sasuke went stumbling backwards from the blow before he righted himself.

Wiping the small trickle of blood from his lip Sasuke smirked at Tenten. "Not bad." Sasuke remarked smoothly as he shut his eyes. A moment later Sasuke's eyes reopened revealing his matured Sharingan. "But let's see how well you do now?" Sasuke challenged while charging in with speed Tenten hadn't expected.

Tenten began to avoid Sasuke's hits to the best of her abilities. She could tell that Sasuke was holding back his punches but that was fine with her. She was just happy to actually have someone willing to actually fight her back in their training. Lee was usually too busy with their Sensei Gai for him to spend too much time sparing with her. That usually left her and Neji to train together, but any training they did together usually consisted of her just throwing as many weapons at Neji as possible. To say that wasn't fun would have been an understatement, but right now she was genuinely having fun with Sasuke.

'Fun' She thought to herself, how in the hell could she be having fun with Sasuke of all people!? Tenten pondered causing her focus to slip and Sasuke connected with a straight right jab to her gut knocking the wind from her.

Tenten went skidding across the ground from the blow. She chose to just lay there for a moment before Sasuke walked up to her and stared down at her.

"Looks…like…you…win this round." Tenten panted.

"I guess so." Sasuke offered while extending his hand down towards Tenten

Tenten stared up at the offered hand for a moment before she grasped it in her own, and allowed Sasuke to pull her into a standing position. "Thanks for the match." Tenten stated. "I've been really frustrated lately considering I never got to fight my match during the Chunin exams. It was nice to relieve a bit of that pint up anger."

"So trying to pound me into the dirt was therapeutic for you?" Sasuke asked, not entirely sure how he liked being used as the girls punching bag.

"To each his own right?" Tenten supplied with a chuckle, before she took notice of Sasuke's vest. "Well at least you got promoted." Tenten offered.

"Along with four others." Sasuke confirmed.

"Damn, if only I had gotten the shot who knows I might have been wearing one of those vest too." Tenten proclaimed.

"Maybe" Sasuke stated bluntly. "You did best Sakura easily enough during the preliminaries."

Tenten chuckled slightly. "I hardly see that as a grand victory, considering Sakura was just a love sick fan girl then. Maybe if she had been taking her training more serious then I might have had a problem."

"Has Sakura really improved that much?" Sasuke questioned allowed. He hadn't really seen Sakura since the prelims for the fact he went to train with Kakashi for the month they had between the prelims and finals to prepare.

"Yeah she has." Tenten answered with a nod of her head. "She's been doing a lot of training with Lee and Haku lately, and those two haven't exactly been going easy on her."

"I see" Sasuke muttered. "Perhaps I'll gauge her abilities for myself."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, who knows she just might surprise you." Tenten stated as she dusted herself off. "Anyway I think I'm going to head out, I've been training all day and frankly I'm starving." Tenten summarized before going back to picking up all her equipment.

Sasuke decided to help her pick up all her scattered weapons and the two worked in silence. As they performed the task at hand Sasuke kept stealing quick glances at Tenten, he couldn't believe he of all people was actually doing something of the sort. If he was going to be completely honest with himself he admitted Tenten interested him, like no girl had.

He had never been one to consider a girl for their looks not that he thought Tenten wasn't a looker herself. But the fact that she possessed qualities he found more important then looks is what really sparked his intrigue of the bun wearing brunet. She had drive, determination, confidence, and above all strength that he could acknowledge and respect.

Before Sasuke could even comprehend what he was about to do the words had already escaped his mouth. "May I join you?" the question came out quiet and steady.

"Excuse me?" Tenten returned for she didn't hear Sasuke.

'Damn, why didn't she hear it the first time?' Sasuke berated himself for feeling as nervous as he was. "I said may I accompany you to dinner?"

Tenten was speechless for a moment as she stared at Sasuke the village heartthrob. She may have never considered herself a girly girl by any stretch of the imagination, but she still had that fantasy of being swept off her feet that most girls did. She had always wanted Neji to be her prince charming, but deep in her mind she knew that would never happen as much as she hated to face the facts. But here Sasuke was actually asking her out even if he didn't phrase it that way. He may have been a little rough around the edges personality wise, but he was definitely Mr. right in the looks department.

Grinning on the inside she could only imagine the looks on the faces of Sasuke's fan-girls if they caught the two of them spending the evening together.

Seeing that Tenten had yet to answer his question he suddenly felt bad for all the girls he had rejected. Had he known what it felt like to be rejected he would have given consideration into their request… well maybe. "Sorry I wasted your time." Sasuke stated as he tried to hand the kunai and weapons he collected to Tenten.

"No that's not it!" Tenten hastily explained. "It's just…no one has ever asked me out before, it's just so much to take in. Besides I'm surprised you would want to have dinner with me considering how sweaty and dirty I am."

Sasuke's eyes quickly darted to the sun to gauge what time it was. "We have twenty minutes of day light left." Sasuke noted. "An in hour meet me in front of the academy, I'll escort you from there." Sasuke summarized before turning on his heels and walking away.

Tenten watched Sasuke go with a smile on her face. Even though he always acted cool and calm she could tell that something as simple as asking a girl on date just may have been the hardest thing the Uchiha had ever done. After quickly sealing away her weapons Tenten darted out of the training field to get ready for her outing with Sasuke.

* * *

(Inzuka Clan Home)

Kiba sighed for what he felt was the millionth time as he observed his reflection in the mirror. He just didn't think the eye patch covering the socket where his right eye once occupied was exactly his style. Not to mention the scar running along the upper and bottom portion of his eye that looked shockingly close to Kakashi's scar.

"I hate this damn thing" Kiba grumbled to himself while adjusting the eye patch to fit better. "I had enough problems with the ladies before this, how the hell am I going to get one with one eye!?"

Tsume Inzuka let out a hardy laugh at her son's frustration. "Ah what's the matter pup? Kuromaru has been sporting the one eyed look, and he had no problems and finding a mate." Tsume teased.

"I think you'll be fine" Haku offered politely. "I'm sure you'll find someone that's able to see past such a thing."

Tsume let out a roar of laughter at Haku's statement. While everyone there simply stared at her questionably. "What?" She asked curiously taking note at how everyone was staring at her. "She said see past, he has one eye its funny!" Tsume explained as she went back to laughing. "What you girls don't get it?"

Kiba rolled his eye as he walked away from the mirror and back into the room where his mother, Sakura, Hinata, Haku, and Fu were all seated. "They get it Kaasan; it's just not very funny." Kiba grumbled.

"I think the eye patch gives you more character." Hinata offered trying to cheer her teammate up.

"Yeah it gives you a rugged kind of look." Sakura added in. "You know that kind of look some people have when they've seen and been through a lot."

Kiba quickly shot a glare to his mother that silenced her considering he could tell she was about to burst out laughing again. Sitting down on the chair next to Fu Akamaru hopped onto Kiba's lap and he began stroking the dog quietly.

All the girls stared at him carefully each of them feeling bad for his misfortune, but none more so then Sakura. She felt that it was entirely her fault Kiba had lost his eye and she had sworn to repay him no matter the cost.

After a moment of silence Fu was the first to let her opinion be known. "Oh come on Kiba it's too weird seeing you all depressed where's the cocky, energetic, knuckled head we all love?" Fu questioned.

"Yes Kiba-kun you're usually the most lively out of all of us, it sadness me to see you so upset." Hinata piped in.

Kiba smiled slightly, it wasn't one of his famed grins but it was a start. "Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine." Kiba proclaimed but the girls weren't buying it.

"Nice try Kiba, but I'll be damned if I don't see you smiling by the end of the night." Fu announced while standing to her feet. "What yah waiting for, were going out all of us." Fu ordered.

"What?" Kiba muttered.

"You heard her." Sakura interjected. "Were going to take you out to have a good time, we'll get you back to your old self in no time at all."

Kiba stared speechlessly at the girls. Haku simply nodded her agreement, while Fu had a determined look on her face and Sakura was smiling brightly. Kiba then noticed Hinata was twiddling her fingers together nervously.

"What's up with you Hinata?" Kiba questioned.

"Well actually I can't join you." Hinata explained with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I and Naruto-kun have a date tonight."

"That's fine." Kiba offered with a shrug. "Besides I got three gorgeous babes taking me out, what more could a man ask for?"

All four girls giggled lightly considering Kiba's remark was all in good fun. Besides their goal was to cheer him up, and they were already off to a good start.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

Naruto was in his room getting ready to escort Hinata out for their miniature celebration for becoming Chunin. He'd already sent Sukushi over to Hinata's home to give her a heads up. For the most part his mind was focused on what needed to be said to Hinata. He had no problem in telling Hinata about his birth parents, but the Kyubi was another? He felt he had kept Hinata in the dark about it for too long and if their relationship was ever to go further this was a bridge he needed to cross.

After looking himself once more in the mirror Naruto's eyes found the message that had been sent to him curtsey of the Hokage sitting on his desk. Apparently he and two others were being sent out on a priority mission to retrieve some lady that would be further discussed during the debriefing the following morning. Sighing to himself he wished he could decline considering he really just wanted to take it easy for a few days. Hell it had only been four days since he went toe to toe with Orochimaru, but that was the downside of being a ninja. When duty called there were no if when's or buts about it.

Sighing to himself Naruto cast those thoughts aside before he made his way out of the Aburame estate. Walking down the busy streets of Konoha Naruto took note of the stares he was receiving from various girls, all civilian. Ignoring the girls Naruto continued on his path to where he was to meet Hinata.

Locating their rendezvous point Naruto stood patiently and waited for Hinata to show up. He didn't have to wait long for he spotted Hinata along with Sukushi flying happily above Hinata's head walking towards him.

Naruto smiled as he laid his eyes on Hinata, she was dressed in a lavender kimono that was perfectly modest for the occasion. He had to admit he'd been so busy lately that he may have been neglecting his responsibility as a boyfriend, and wished to make up for it.

Extending his arm forward to Hinata she smiled and connected her arm with his. "Thank you for making sure Hinata-chan arrived here safely." Naruto stated to Sukushi.

Sukushi fluttered around enthusiastically. "Anything for Naruto-sama and his fair maiden." She chorused happily before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Sukushi-chan is certainly spirited." Hinata noted as she and Naruto walked arm and arm down the streets of Konoha.

Naruto nodded his agreement. "Pretty much what you'd expect from a child of her age."

Hinata was about to contribute more to the conversation when she noticed a group of civilian girls huddled together giggling and staring in their direction. "Uh what are those girls staring at?" Hinata questioned curiously as they passed by.

Naruto shrugged even though he definitely had a clue, considering the look that council woman had shot him during the meeting about his heritage.

"Looks like some people weren't able to keep their mouths shut, like they were told." A new voice cut in from behind the pair.

Naruto and Hinata both turned around only to find Sasuke and Tenten a short distance behind them. Both Naruto and Hinata didn't know what to say as they observed Sasuke and Tenten walking side by side seemingly together.

"Hey there!" Tenten announced as she and Sasuke strolled up to the pair. "Fancy meeting you two out here tonight."

After recovering from their initial shock of seeing both Sasuke and Tenten together, Naruto and Hinata greeted the paring appropriately.

After some light conversation between each other Hinata's mind backtracked to more important things, like why those girls were eyeing Naruto. "Sasuke-san you mentioned some people weren't able to keep their mouths shut, what did you mean by that?"

"It's not my place to say." Sasuke answered simply, just in time for a girl that had been watching from a short distance to come strolling up to them and thrust an envelope into Naruto's hand. After her task was complete the girl walked away swaying her hips suggestively.

Hinata was speechless at the exchange before she rounded on Naruto. "What was that?" she asked sweetly which unnerved Naruto considering he could tell she was definitely mad.

"Oh…well uh you see…hehe…the thing is." Naruto stuttered out, but Hinata decided to take matters into her own hands and she snatched the envelope from Naruto.

Naruto was taken slightly aback by Hinata's forwardness.

Meanwhile Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he watched Hinata begin opening the envelope. He figured things were about to get interesting considering he had a pretty good idea what was inside for he had gotten more then his share of…letters from fans.

Hinata gasped when she finally pulled the contents out of the envelope. "Why that hussy!" Hinata snapped before glaring in the direction the girl retreated to. "I'm going to show her." Hinata announced as she dropped the letter and photo and stormed off after the girl.

Naruto sweat dropped and he quickly took off after Hinata, to make sure she didn't beat a civilian into a pulp.

"What do you think that was all about?" Tenten questioned to Sasuke.

"Let's find out." Sasuke suggested plainly while reaching down to retrieve the photo and letter. Sasuke face tinted red at the image on the photo, and Tenten stared at him questionably.

"Let me see that." Tenten demanded as she took the photo from Sasuke's hand. "The hell" Tenten muttered while observing the photo. "No wonder Hinata was pissed." Tenten announced while dropping the picture back to the ground.

Next to Tenten, Sasuke snickered as he read over the contents on the letter he retrieved. "I have to admit even I never received one this explicit." Sasuke noted with a deep blush growing on his face.

"What tha, give me that?" Tenten stated while snatching away the letter from Sasuke and quickly ripping it to pieces. "I swear some girls have no shame."

A moment later Naruto returned with a kicking Hinata slung over his shoulder. "Calm down Hinata-chan, I'm telling you she was just a silly fan-girl." Naruto tried reasoning.

"Fan-girl? When did you get those?' Hinata asked nervously.

Naruto sighed as he sat Hinata down. "Apparently since my heritage was discussed earlier today, that's what Sasuke meant by someone couldn't keep their mouth shut." Naruto explained. "Even though the Hokage forbid discussion outside the council room until the official announcement, someone obviously leaked it anyway, hence the fan-girls."

Hinata looked at Sasuke's face for confirmation, and he simply nodded.

"Heritage?" Hinata muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Well that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Naruto explained.

Sasuke saw were the conversation was most likely headed and decided he and Tenten should probably leave. "We'll give you some space." Sasuke offered to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "No Tenten will find out soon enough anyway, so she may as well hear it from me." Naruto summarized.

"You must be related to someone very important, to have fan-girls after you so soon." Tenten stated.

"You could say that." Naruto agreed. "Most consider him to be one of the greatest ninja to be born in the leaf.

Sasuke sighed at seeing how Naruto intended to drag it out. "Just get on with it." Sasuke deadpanned while folding his arms over his chest.

"Way to ruin the suspense Sasuke" Naruto retorted. "Very well my full name is Aburame Namikaze Naruto, the son of the late Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina."

Hinata's eyes grew as wide as saucers while Tenten whistled.

"Damn Hinata you're gonna have your work cut out for you once the announcement is made official." Tenten figured.

"That's not the case." Naruto countered. "Hinata-chan has always seen me for me, unlike any of these new girls that only wish to be apart of my fathers legacy." Naruto explained while tilting Hinata's head up to look her in the eye. "I'd be a fool to betray everything you've given me." Naruto proclaimed as leaned over to kiss Hinata full on the lips.

Sasuke and Tenten both turned away, feeling watching the exchange was quite awkward.

Hinata was speechless when Naruto pulled away.

"Do you still have any doubts you have my full loyalty and heart?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata smiled. "None what so ever." She answered while pulling Naruto back into the kiss.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I think we'll be on our way, I'm still starving after all." Tenten cut in on Naruto and Hinata's make out secession

"Sorry" Hinata supplied with a deep blush. "But if you two are going out for dinner maybe me and Naruto-kun could join, it'll be fun." Hinata suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto agreed considering he really wanted to see how Sasuke and Tenten interacted with one another.

Tenten turned to Sasuke. "Well whadya say?"

"It makes no difference to me." Sasuke answered with a shrug.

Tenten turned back to Hinata and Naruto. "That's Sasuke speech for you're welcome to join us."

"I figured as much." Naruto proclaimed at the group of four walked off to their destination.

Once they had gone Jiraiya crept out from the nearby bushes he was spying from. All the while grinning like an idiot. Leaning down Jiraiya pulled his hand into a hand seal and the torn letter instantly minded it self. Grabbing the letter and nearby photo Jiraiya giggled like a pervert as he read over the contents inscribed on the letter. 'I knew things would get fun once that kids heritage got out, and the best part is it hasn't even been announced publicly yet!'

'I won't have any lack of material for my next book if this photo is any indication of what's to come.' Jiraiya thought lecherously while observing the photo of a very nude woman in her lower twenties posing exposing all the goodies. 'Hehe oh kid you'll be like a gold mine!' Jiraiya thought to himself as he continued on his way whistling a happy tune as he did so.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

Naruto and Hinata stared speechlessly at the two people seated across from them at the restaurant they chose to have dinner at. Tenten had insisted that they have a round of sake with their dinner. Unfortunately for her she proved to be a light weight, and one saucer of the stuff was enough to have her acting like class A idiot.

This in turn led to her challenging Sasuke to see who could put more of the alcohol away. Not to be shown up Sasuke took her up on her challenge without question. Which was a mistake on his part; for once he started he didn't know when to stop.

"Um perhaps we should have limited their drinking?" Hinata acknowledged, while observing Sasuke and Tenten's bizarre behavior.

"Ay howz about another…(Hiccup)…one!" Sasuke stated while holding out his saucer to be tipped off once more.

Naruto slapped his hand over his head. "Sasuke I've told you that plant isn't our waiter."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with half lidded eyes. "Whoo are youuuu?" Sasuke slurred.

"Great, he's completely loaded." Naruto noted.

"You're so dumbz." Tenten proclaimed. "That's Choji how could yah forget?"

"Make that double for her." Naruto announced with a sigh.

"Look…don't you disrespect me in front of company." Sasuke advised while pointing an accusing finger towards Tenten. "I'm an Ucihiwa the elite of the village." Sasuke boasted as he made to stand up on top of their table clumsily.

Hinata looked away in embarrassment considering everyone in the entire restaurant were now staring at them.

"Damn it Sasuke get down!" Naruto hissed.

"Yah here that huh? I'm the last of the… Uchiwa!?" Sasuke proclaimed as he swayed back in forth.

"This is why kids shouldn't drink, I don't give a damn if their ninja or not." A nearby noble man whispered to his wife.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted. "You over there, yah gots somethin ta say!?"

"I might, you little brat." The man returned while standing up.

Sasuke smirked. "Well brings its on then." Sasuke challenged. "Fire… fire sty…fire style…great…fire ball…jut…jut…suuuu." Sasuke slurred out before passing out on top of their table.

Tenten let out a roar of laughter at seeing Sasuke collapse to his back on top of the table, before she clutched her hands over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Tenten announced before she vomited onto the floor.

Naruto's head hit the table at that point. "Check please." Naruto stated in a defeated tone.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Naruto found himself supporting Sasuke by the underarm as he led him to the Aburame estate. He didn't know where Sasuke actually lived so he figured he would just have him stay at his home for the night.

Hinata had insisted that she would bring Tenten to her home considering Tenten wasn't any better off then Sasuke was at the moment. Naruto had agreed to that idea and produced a clone to escort Hinata and carry Tenten back to the Hyuuga estate.

When the Aburame estate came into view Naruto sighed. He had really hoped for the opportunity to tell Hinata about the Kyubi, but after the nights events he decided the timing for it just wasn't right.

Upon entry Naruto was greeted by Shino whom stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do all of your celebrations turn out with you dragging in an intoxicated guest?" Shino questioned as he recalled Naruto dragging Haku in the night Anko made Jonin.

"You know how it is Shino. You can't end a party without someone on the floor." Naruto answered, as he continued on his way to his room.

Once he got there he dropped Sasuke onto his bed. "You owe me one Sasuke, because of you I get to sleep on the couch tonight." Naruto stated as he turned to leave, but stopped once he heard Sasuke's voice echo through the silence.

"Sorry." Sasuke announced while looking up at the ceiling.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. "I ruined your time with Hinata. You wished to tell her something important I could see it in your eyes despite the shades."

"Oh" Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry about that, I'll have another opportunity." Naruto assured Sasuke as he turned to leave, but Sasuke cut him of once more.

"What is that?" Sasuke says while pointing to an object on the wall.

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's hand to the spot he was pointing at. "That's the Kusanagi, a little souvenir for defeating Orochimaru." Naruto answered.

"It seems like such a waste to not use it." Sasuke stated.

"I guess." Naruto supplied with a shrug. "But swords really aren't my thing; I prefer the weapons I already have." Naruto explained. "But maybe it better suits your taste." Naruto offered.

Sasuke eyes widened. "You'd give it to me?"

"I don't see why not" Naruto answered simply. "It's like you said, it would be a waste to not use it. So if you feel you still want it when you sober up feel free to take it." Naruto concluded as he dug into his pocket and tossed Sasuke a pill. "You should probably take that, other wise you'll feel like Rock Lee used you as a punching bag in the morning."

Sasuke nodded his head before swallowing the pill.

"Well anyway I'm going to crash; I've got a debriefing first thing in the morning, so lights out." Naruto stated before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

(The following Morning)

Naruto was surprised to find that Sasuke had actually awoken before him and had already left. He also had taken notice that Sasuke had gone through with taking the Kusangi. Apart of him thought that it was the alcohol talking for Sasuke but obviously he was wrong in his assumptions.

Casting those thoughts aside Naruto prepared himself for the day and headed out to the Hokage's tower to be debriefed on his first assignment as a Chunin.

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office he gingerly knocked on the door, before he heard the Hokage's familiar voice biding him to enter.

Upon entry Naruto realized he wasn't the first to arrive and he was somewhat surprised to see who else was there. Hinata was standing at full attention, and so was Sasuke. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's attire had somewhat changed.

He was still wearing his black uniform he wore at the Chunin exams, but his Chunin vest was navy blue as opposed to olive green with the Uchiha crest printed on the back of it. His outfit was topped off with the Kusangi Naruto had given him strapped to his back.

"Ah good Naruto you're finally here." Sarutobi offered cheerfully despite how early it was. "Now tell me what do you three know about Senju Tsunade?"

**Okay you readers I hoped you liked. I figured I'd give you guys a couple of less serious chapters considering how action oriented they have been lately. I don't know how the humor I tried to add turned out, but I hope you at least chuckled at some parts. Also I used these last two chapters to work on some character development for Sasuke, I hope the changes I'm making with his personality come off as believable, and if not hey I tried. **

**Also I threw in a bit of SasTen in this chapter as well, to be honest this was one of the first parings I decided on when I was mapping this story out. That's why you never saw any NejTen in this because I was saving her for this purpose. Well that's all I have to say pertaining to this chapter so if you could please review it would be most appreciated and good day. **


	38. Itachi's Return

**Alright obviously I owe you readers a huge thank you for helping this story reach over 1000 reviews! I feel like this story has truly gone beyond what I've hoped for, so I'm elated. Anyway that's my two cents on the matter, so how about we get on with the chapter?**

**Chapter 38: Itachi's Return**

"Tsunade of the Sannin?" Hinata muttered. "What could our mission have to do with one of her legend?"

Sarutobi laced his fingers together and stared at the three Chunin in front of him evenly. "She actually has everything to do with your mission." Sarutobi answered while opening up his drawer and retrieving two photos out of the compartment and setting them on his desk.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stared at the photos for a moment before Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"I was aware that Tsunade was the former teammate of both Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Sasuke noted while staring at the pictures before him. "But neither of the women in these photos are of the proper age for that fact to be true." Sssuke concluded.

"Very observant Sasuke." Sarutobi offered. "Besides the fact that these pictures are quite dated, I suspect that Tsunade still appears to look this way."

"But how could something of the sort be possible?" Naruto cut in while staring at the two young women in the pictures.

"Tsunade is well known for her medical prowess, and cell manipulation is well within her knowledge." Sarutobi explained to the now flabbergasted trio.

"You mean Tsunade-sama actually forces this appearance upon herself?" Hinata questioned.

Sarutobi simply nodded, while grabbing one of the photos. "The blond one in this photo is Tsunade herself." Sarutobi stated before grabbing the next picture. "This woman you see here is her apprentice and best friend Shizune."

Naruto adjusted his shades. "So these are the women you wish us to retrieve?"

"That is correct." Sarutobi confirmed. "She's been out of the village for a good ten years now, and it's time she returned to her home."

"Obviously there must be some forms of complication here." Naruto investigated. "How can one be allowed to leave for such an extended amount of time without repercussions?"

Sarutobi sighed before he began to explain. "Tsunade is somewhat of a complicated case. She's suffered many unfortunate dilemmas throughout her life here in the leaf. I felt I was obligated to give her the time she needed to grieve and sort things out on her own." Sarutobi stated while observing each of their reactions before continuing. "I guess my decision in doing so was not very wise considering her general distaste for the village seems to have only grown in her time of absence."

"If that's the case what happens if she refuses to come along willingly." Sasuke pried asking the question that was on each of their minds.

Sarutobi took a deep drag of his pipe before he went to shuffling around inside his desk and pulling out an envelope. "I'm sure she'll refuse, but make sure you express the importance that she read what I have written inside of this envelope."

"I assume that Tsunade's return is an order and not a request then?" Naruto noted as he observed the envelope he had taken out of Sarutobi's hand before placing it inside a deep pocket located on his trench coat.

Sarutobi nodded. "I fully expect her to be greatly angered with me for forcing her return. Regardless of that fact she's still an enlisted Shinobi under my authority and she will not disobey a direct order." Sarutobi confirmed.

"I understand that, but what if things aren't as you predicted and Tsunade refuses to accompany us?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes it's not as if we can force Tsunade-sama to return with us if she chooses not to." Hinata piped in letting her opinion on the matter be known.

Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke as his eyes shifted from each Chunin in front of him. "If that is the case I want you to send word to me of this, through one of Naruto's summons." Sarutobi explained. "I'll send someone capable of bringing her back to assist you in your mission." Sarutobi concluded as he pulled out a folder and handed it off to Hinata.

Hinata stared at the folder questionably before Sarutobi started to explain.

"Inside that envelope is all the information you'll need on Tsunade to help you locate her." Sarutobi confirmed. "This mission will be classified as a B-rank, personally ordered by myself. Naruto you'll be the leading officer in this mission, you have one month to complete your assignment. If you haven't completed it by then you are to return regardless of the situation, is that understood?" Sarutobi finished.

"Hai" All three Chunin chorused in unison.

"Very well, you're to leave as soon as you've made preparations for the mission." Sarutobi concluded.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke bowed their respects before exiting out of the Hokage's office.

Once they exited Naruto turned his attention to his two comrades. "May I see that envelope?" Naruto questioned Hinata whom gingerly handed it to him upon his request. Scanning over the key points on the documentation in his hands Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke and Hinata.

"You have thirty minutes to prepare your gear and meet me back at the south gate where we'll depart." Naruto commanded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"It's like he's been taking charge for years." Sasuke noted before he too disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata sighed as she thought about how far the Hyuuga compound was away from her current position. "I'll have to remember to get Naruto-kun to teach me how to do that." Hinata summarized before taking off in the direction of her compound.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later)

Naruto had just stuffed the remaining bits of his gear into his rucksack. "That should do it." Naruto confirmed as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Man you're so lucky." Fu grumbled from her spot on Naruto's bed. "Why wasn't I asked to go along with this mission, I mean I'm a Chunin too!?"

"I'm sure Hokage-sama assigned this particular team with a purpose." Haku tried to reason. "Maybe you're skill set just wasn't what was required for this mission?"

"Haku-san's most likely right." Naruto added. "And no offense but I'm really looking forward to working with Hinata-chan and Sasuke. Its been ages since me and Hinata-chan have worked together, and Sasuke and I have never had the opportunity to begin with." Naruto explained.

"I still don't see how you and Sasuke got so tight all of a sudden." Fu stated. "I mean just what the hell sparked the change in him?"

"Well I hardly consider me and Sasuke tight as you put it, but even the worse of us can change our ways if only given the opportunity." Naruto confirmed.

"I don't believe Sasuke-san was that bad of a person to begin with." Haku piped in. "He may have been in need of an attitude adjustment, but it isn't as though he was an evil person."

"My sentiments exactly Haku-san." Naruto confirmed. "Well I can't keep the group waiting after I've given them orders to be on time, so it's best I head out."

Haku and Fu nodded their understanding.

"You two take care of yourselves until I get back, and tell Anko-sensei see yah for me would you?" Naruto concluded before clasping his hands together.

"Yeah just make sure you don't die out there." Fu warned. "Or Anko-sensei will probably kill you for it."

"That hardly makes any since Fu-san" Haku cut in.

Fu shrugged "Well you get the point." Fu finished and Naruto simply nodded his head.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys in a couple of weeks then." Naruto proclaimed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When Naruto arrived at the south gate, he found Sasuke was already waiting there with his gear strapped to his back. "Good looks like we only need to wait for Hinata-chan to get here then we can move out." Naruto stated to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding at Naruto's proclamation.

A few minutes later Hinata had finally come bounding up to Naruto and Sasuke a bit winded from traversing such a distance.

Naruto stared at her sympathetically. "Sorry Hinata-chan it slipped my mind that you don't know the Shunshin Jutsu. Had I recalled it I would have given you more time to prepare your things." Naruto confirmed.

"It's fine Naurto-kun" Hinata assured him.

Naruto nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Alright the first place were heading to is Otafuku town." Naruto explained. "It's located approximately twelve kilometers from Konoha and should be a nice place to begin our search for Tsunade." Naruto finished.

"Why there?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"The information we were given on Tsunade says she's an avid gambler. Otafuku has many gambling houses and venues, so I figure even if she isn't there someone may have at least seen her." Naruto explained as he turned his eyes on the forest that lied ahead. "Let's get going." Naruto commanded as he Sasuke, and Hinata took to the trees.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

"Damn it why'd you have to drag me along to pick up dango for Anko-sensei?" Fu stated with an irritated expression on her face. "I'd planned to do some training with Shino-kun today."

"Sorry" Haku offered innocently. "It's just doing chores such as this are quite dull without company." Haku concluded with a bright smile.

"With your speed you could have completed this task and been done with it already." Fu accused.

"I don't believe everything needs to be completed in such haste." Haku countered.

"I agree, just mediocre chores like this should be completed as fast as possible." Fu stated only promoting a sigh from Haku in return. "Anyway there's the sho…" Fu stopped mid sentence considering something had caught her attention. "Actually this isn't the shop Sensei wanted her dango from." Fu proclaimed as she ushered Haku past the shop.

"What was the meaning of that?" Haku whispered quietly to Fu once they had passed the shop.

Fu narrowed her eyes, as she spoke in a serious tone. "There were two men in that shop wearing the same outfits as those two guys that attacked me and Naruto-nii back in waterfall village." Fu explained.

"Are you sure?" Haku questioned carefully.

Fu nodded her head. "Black cloaks and red clouds aren't hard to forget." Fu stated tightly.

"How should we approach this?" Haku questioned equally as serious as Fu.

"We need to alert someone, like Anko-sensei." Fu suggested.

"That won't be necessary." A new voice cut in from behind them.

Both girls turned around only to be faced with both cloaked figures whose faces were shadowed by their large straw hats.

"You're just the two people we have been looking for." The shorter of the two spoke in a chillingly cool tone. "So please do not try and resist, and come with us quietly."

'Damn I didn't even sense these guys sneak up on us.' Fu thought nervously. 'They could have just killed us and been on their way, how the hell can we compete with that!?'

Haku was deep in thought as she assessed their situation. 'These two are obviously highly skilled, to suppress their approach so flawlessly. Even if we tried to escape them in this crowd we most likely would fail in our attempt considering how skilled they are. Frankly our only option may just well be to follow them and hope someone else notices these two obviously don't belong here.'

Not giving Fu the chance to try something reckless Haku answered for them. "Very well we will accompany you without a fight."

Fu looked at Haku as though she grew another head.

"A wise decision on your part." The shorter man stated as he ushered them to follow his lead.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Fu whispered tightly to Haku although she was sure the two could most likely hear her.

Haku didn't answer but focused her mind onto concentrating on a technique she'd been working on. 'Feel the chakra mold the chakra' Haku mentally thought as they traveled escorted by the two cloaked figures.

Fu began to look increasingly nervous as they exited out of the safety of the village. 'Shit what the hell is going through Haku's mind to let us get this far away from the village. We were better off just attacking them while we had the chance!'

"Your corporation is most appreciated" The shorter man spoke once again. "Now if you could, you wouldn't mind telling us where Naruto-kun is currently located would you?"

Fu debated on telling the two to shove it but Haku had other plans.

In a blink of an eye Haku had turned to face the two men and shouted. "Water style: Violent Water Wave!" A blast of concentrated water shot from Haku's mouth and barreled towards the two men.

Their eyes slightly widened underneath the shade of their hats 'A seal less Jutsu.' They both thought before the taller of the two men griped the hilt of the bandaged contraption strapped to his back. Swiftly pulling it off he blocked the incoming water stream with little difficultly.

Not wasting anytime Fu was already flying through hand seals. "Lighting Style: Lighting Pulse!" Fu's body became engulfed in electricity and she shot towards the shorter man with blinding speed. Driving her fist as hard as she could she buried it into the man's gut.

The man let out a low grunt before dispersing into a flock of crows.

"What the hell!" Fu muttered as a heavy pressure connected with the side of her face sending her skidding painfully across the ground.

"Fu-san!" Haku shouted as she dodged an overhead swing from the tall man. His bandaged weapon dug deep into the ground as Haku narrowly avoided it. Clasping her hands together Haku shouted. "Ice style: Sheer Cold!" A blast of icy water shot form Haku's mouth and connected with the bandaged weapon freezing it to the ground.

The tall man chuckled. "Hehe well I'll be, if it isn't the apprentice of my old comrade Zabuza."

Haku's eyes slightly widened as she leapt back to put in some distance. "You know of Zabuza-sama?"

"I know it's been a long time." The man chortled, as he yanked his bandaged weapon out of the ice it was frozen in. "But it's really rude to forget an acquaintance." He added as he removed his hat from his head revealing blue tinted skin, filed down teeth, and a mist headband with a slash running through the middle of it.

Haku's eyes widened. "Kisame Hoshigaki." Haku muttered. "One of the seven swords men of Mist."

"Hehe, so you haven't forgotten me then?" Kisame chuckled out. "Truly I'm honored."

"Of course, how can one forget someone as vile and cruel as you?" Haku spat as she eyed the sword in Kisame's grip. "It's only fitting that you would have been given the most atrocious of all seven swords, Samehada."

"Hehe" Kisame snickered as he positioned Samehada on his shoulder. "So tell me, how did you, an apprentice of a rouge ninja like Zabuza end up here in the leaf village? I'd think you'd be a bit bitter considering it was the leaf's fault that Zabuza's dead."

"You don't understand the circumstances, and I have no intentions in explaining them to you." Haku confirmed as she reached into her sash and pulled out a hand full of senbon.

"That's enough Kisame" The last cloaked figure cut in as he came walking up to Kisame's side. "We don't have the time to play around, for Konoha's forces will surely come with the commotion we've already caused."

"Were already here." A new voice interrupted as Kakashi landed smoothly in front of Haku and eyed Kisame and his partner.

Fu rubbed her aching cheek as Anko helped her to a standing position. "Thanks Sensei" Fu offered while turning her attention back to the proceedings.

Asuma, and Kurenai soon appeared on either sides of Kakashi.

The cloaked man tilted his hat somewhat. "It's been a long time Kakashi-senpai, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

"That way you speak as though you know us, I'm to assume you were originally from this village then?" Kakashi interrogated.

"Indeed." He answered simply as he unbuttoned his cloak somewhat and removed his straw hat.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened in surprise. "So it's you… Itachi Uchiha."

Asuma's cigarette nearly fell from his mouth. "You've got a lot of guts to show your face here after what you've done."

Itachi's face showed no sign that he was affected by Asuma's words.

Meanwhile Fu and Haku both had quirked eyebrows.

"Itachi Uchiha? But I thought Sasuke was the only Uchiha alive." Fu stated to Anko.

Anko narrowed her eyes as she sized up Itachi. "Sasuke's the only Uchiha left in our village, and it's all do to that gaki in front of us." Anko explained. "He single handedly murdered his entire clan but left one alive, his own kid brother."

Haku's eyes widened "You mean to say this man is Sasuke-san's brother?"

"That's right." Kakashi confirmed as he removed his headband from over his concealed eye revealing his hidden Sharingan. "He's incredibly skilled, so you two stay out of this and leave it to the adults." Kakashi commanded.

"Are you looking to take me on Kakashi?" Itachi questioned calmly. "You know as well as I do that your efforts would prove futile.

"Don't be so arrogant you little punk." Kurenai piped in. "As skilled as you are, we have numbers on our side."

Itachi turned his attention to Kurenai and stared at her with his all ready active Sharingan. "Tell me do you believe that four Genin could best two Jonin?"

"What are you trying to say?" Kurenai returned.

"That you're so outclassed it would be as if you are mere Genin in comparison to our own strength." Itachi replied with no doubt in his proclamation.

"Bull shit!" Anko piped in. "We get it you're strong, but we aren't that weak either!"

"I don't mean to belittle your skills Anko-san, I only speak the truth." Itachi explained casually.

"Cut the crap Itachi." Anko spat. "Judging by that outfit, it looks like you joined that group of rejects that are after the tailed beast."

"She's a toothy one." Kisame added in as he pointed Samehada towards Anko. "You're the one that had it out with Zabzua right?"

"What if I am?" Anko returned.

"Hehe, then I'd love to see the power that bested little Zabuza-chan with my own eyes." Kisame challenged.

"Well come and get it then!" Anko fired back as she outstretched her hands towards Kisame. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" A barrage of snakes fired from Anko's sleeves and barreled towards Kisame.

Kisame grinned a wide toothy grin as he pulled up Samehada and slashed it downwards shredding the incoming snakes easily. "Too easy!" Kisame goaded as he slammed Samehada down and flipped through some hand seals. "Water style: Rising Water Slicer." Kisame shouted.

A jet of water sprang from the ground and traveled like a sharks' fin on the surface of the water towards Anko.

"Damn" Kakashi muttered as he made to charge in to assist Anko but was cut off by Itachi.

"Your fight will be with me." Itachi stated as he delivered a swift kick towards Kakashi's head.

Kakashi brought up his forearm to block the blow but was still sent skidding back from the blunt force of Itachi's kick.

Meanwhile Fu was already reaching into her bag. Whipping out a scroll from it she spread it flat across the ground and slammed her palm onto it. "Summoning Iron Wall!" Fu shouted as a cloud of smoke appeared and a steel wall a good ten feet tall stood in its place.

The jet of water hit the steel wall with heavy pressure but the wall didn't budge.

Kisame grinned "Not bad, but try this own…" Kisame shouted but was intercepted as Asuma tried to decapitate Kisame with his trench knives, only to have them blocked by Samehada who had moved on it's own to defend it's master.

"What the hell" Asuma grunted as he battled with the sword that had a life of its own.

"Hehe sorry, but Samehada isn't a fan of sneak attacks." Kisame stated as he drove his fist into Asuma's gut sending the bearded Jonin flying.

"Now where was I…" Kisame began only to stop when he took sight of the tiger made completely of fire charging towards him.

Anko grinned as she watched her Jutsu sprint towards Kisame.

"I'll shred this thing to ribbons!" Kisame shouted while grabbing Samehada by the hilt and bringing it straight onto the tiger.

"I wouldn't have done that." Anko stated as the tiger literally exploded point blank in Kisame's face.

Kisame's eyes widened as he was engulfed in an explosion of fire.

Itachi looked in his partner's direction for a brief second but it was enough time for Kurenai to ensnare him within a Genjutsu.

Itachi had a bored expression on his face as a tree began to grow around his body trapping him into it.

"It's over." Kurenai's voice echoed as she emerged from within the tree and positioned her kunai to strike Itachi.

"This level of Genjutsu will have no effect on me." Itachi proclaimed and Kurenai suddenly found herself ensnared within the tree with Itachi looking straight at her.

'Shit a counter Jutsu' Kurenai thought as she bit down on her lip drawing blood to dispel the Genjutsu.

She came to just in time to dodge under a swipe of Itachi's kunai. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to evade his follow up kick and was sent hurdling towards the nearby stream.

Haku quickly leapt and caught Kurenai while simultaneously firing small ice needles from her mouth towards Itachi.

Itachi skillfully parried the incoming needles, before returning his attention back to Kakashi who'd tried to plunge a Chidori though his back. Itachi easily caught Kakashi by the wrist.

"You're Jutsu is remarkable, but you lack the speed to Kill me" A voice sounded from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened. 'A shadow clone, the speed at which he uses Jutsu is unreal.' Kakashi thought as the Itachi behind him drove his Kunai into his back.

Kakashi grimaced before collapsing into a puddle of water.

'Water clone' Itachi summarized as he felt something latch on to his ankle.

"Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted and both Itachi's were dragged into the ground to head level.

Kakashi and a clone sprang from the ground and eyed the two Itachi's they had trapped to their necks. "It's over Itachi." Kakashi proclaimed.

"I expected more from you Kakashi-senpai." One of the Itachi's stated.

Kakashi eyebrows rose as he dived out of the way just as both Itachi's exploded with tremendous force rocking the foundation they were standing on.

When the dust settled Both Itachi and Kisame were standing on the water Kisame was grinning fiercely while Itachi had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I warned you, you were fighting a hopeless battle yet you refused to listen." Itachi explained while observing each of their flabbergasted expressions.

"Damn these two." Anko spat with a frustrated look displayed on her face.

"Their certainly more skilled then I gave them credit for." Asuma added in.

"I grow tired of this meaningless confrontation I'll end it now." Itachi proclaimed as his Sharingan began to spin.

Kakashi's eyes widened once again. "Quick everyone close your eyes!"

Everyone instantly did what they were told, apart from Kakashi who left his one Sharingan eye open.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke and Hinata traversed the bustling streets of Otafuku city. They were currently charged with visiting any gambling houses to ask on the whereabouts of Tsunade. Naruto for his part was securing them a hotel room figuring they would spend at least one full day in Otafuku.

As they walked a sleazy looking vendor beaconed them over. "Hey kids why don't you try your luck at my station?" The man questioned as he dropped a ball on the table and placed a cup over it. "It's simple enough just try to remember where the ball is." He explained while adding four more cups into the mix.

"Not interested." Sasuke replied tightly as he made to walk away but Hinata grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, we may be able to get information from this man if we win." Hinata reasoned.

Sasuke sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "These kind of guys are nothing but cheats, we may never win." Sasuke countered.

"But you're forgetting your eyes." Hinata explained. "With your eyes tracking the ball will be simple."

"Fine" Sasuke agreed as he walked back up to the vendor. "We'll play your game, but instead of a cash wining we want information."

"Sure sure anything you want kid." The man agreed as he outstretched his hand. "By the way there's a fifty ryou entrance fee."

"That hardly sounds reasonable." Hinata piped in.

"Take it or leave it kid." The man retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before digging in his pockets and slapping the money onto the table. "Let's begin." Sasuke commanded as his eyes turned crimson but the vendor hadn't noticed.

The vendor chuckled as he lifted the cup to show the ball was there. "Just so you know the ball is really here." The man stated before placing the cup back over the ball.

The vendor began to shuffle the cups around at a surprising speed but Sasuke was easily able to follow. After a solid minute of this the man stopped rotating the cups and eyed Sasuke. "So what cup is it in?" The man questioned casually.

"It's in your lap." Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"What was that?" The man returned with a raised eyebrow.

"I said the ball is in your lap, you damn cheat." Sasuke answered angrily as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and brought him face level.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please don't try to deceive us." Hinata warned the man. "Were ninja after all so common scams like this are quite easy to see through."

The man narrowed his eyes while wrenching himself from Sasuke's grip. "Fine you got me, I'll tell you what ever you need to know."

"Good, now tell me what you know about Tsunade of the Sannin." Sasuke commanded.

* * *

(Konoha)

"Directing your comrades to close their eyes was a wise decision." Itachi acknowledged "However not doing the same was quite foolish." Itachi concluded and Kakashi suddenly found himself in a strange world.

The sky appeared red while he himself looked to be shaded black and gray. It all looked like a twisted painting of sorts. To top it off he was strung up in a crucifix position on a wooden cross. "Where the hell am I?" Kakashi demanded to know as he watched Itachi emerge from the ground.

"Space and time are at my complete control in this realm." Itachi answered. "Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, the ultimate Genjutsu." Itachi finished as hundreds of replicas of himself emerged from within the ground each wielding a katana in hand.

Kakashi bit down as hard as he could on his lip, but nothing resulted from it.

"Don't underestimate the power of this Genjutsu." Itachi stated. "Such methods to counter it will prove a waste of time, now let's begin shall we?" Itachi offered as he and his replicas got to work on driving their katanas' into Kakashi's exposed body.

On the outside world Kakashi collapsed to one knee.

"Kakashi are you alright!" Anko shouted.

Kakashi took a moment to try and catch his breath. 'What an incredible Jutsu. Although it felt like days it happened in only an instant.' Kakashi summarized.

"That's quite cruel of you Itachi." Kisame broke in. "To use the Tsukuyomi on a leaf ninja."

"Tsukuyomi, what is that?" Kurenai questioned from her position next to Haku.

"Hehe" Kisame chuckled. "That Jutsu is used to break the victims' sprit; frankly I'm surprised he's still alive let alone standing. You must haven taken it easy on him." Kisame added.

Kakashi shot a quick glance towards Fu's direction. 'Shit I don't know how much help I can be at this point. If they go after Fu now where screwed.'

"Now if you would Fu-chan, please come with us." Itachi offered.

Fu tensed at Itachi's demand.

"It's useless to resist us." Itachi stated. "The only thing you control at this point is the amount of people that will die today."

"To hell with that!" Anko shouted. "You'd better be prepared to go through me if you think you're going to lay your hands on either of my gaki's!"

"Do you insist on fighting us with your eyes closed?" Itachi questioned.

"You're damn right I am!" Anko challenged.

Itachi shut his eyes. "Very well, Kisame make them disappear from this world." Itachi commanded.

Kisame flashed a blood thirsty grin as he sprang towards Anko in the others but something had wrapped onto him and flung him back towards Itachi. Kisame was sent skidding across the water with terrific force and impacted with the far wall on the opposite side.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched Jiraiya of the Sannin land in the water in front of him with a rhino sized toad on his side. "So two more of you reveal yourselves' huh?" Jiraiya stated as he observed Itachi. "And Itachi Uchiha is one of them no less."

Meanwhile Kisame pushed the rubble away from his body and made his way back to Itachi's side. "I'm going to shred you to pieces!" Kisame roared before he took note of who it was that attacked him.

"And Kisame Hoshigaki, my, my I just may have my plate full with dealing with you two." Jiraiya proclaimed, just as Kakashi collapsed onto the water and began to sink underneath.

Jiraiya sighed as he walked over and picked up Kakashi from out of the water and slung him over his shoulder. 'Itachi's just as dangerous as they say for him to beat Kakashi into such a state.' Jiraiya assessed.

"Jiraiya-sama don't make contact with Itachi's eyes or you'll be trapped in the same Genjutsu Kakashi was placed in." Asuma warned.

"Don't worry; I know how to deal with people like Itachi." Jiraiya replied. "That's why I summoned ol Gamaoumoku, he's blind and in no way susceptible to visual Jutsu." Jiraiya explained.

"So what's your plan then?" Kurenai added in.

"I'll take on these two myself" Jiraiya answered while handing Kakashi off to Asuma. "At least until the Anbu that are on their way here to arrive."

"Even if you are a Sannin you're in over your head if you think you can take the two of us." Kisame stated as he shifted Samehada towards Jiraiya.

"No" Itachi cut in. "We did not come here to fight a Sannin, were pulling out." Itachi ordered.

Kisame grit his teeth at being denied the challenge. "Just when things were getting fun." Kisame grumbled as he and Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya watched them go before he leapt on top of Gamaoumoku. "I'm going to locate Naruto." Jiraiya explained. "They most likely headed for Otakfuku town."

"Why are you heading there?" Anko cut in. "I really doubt Itachi and that fish man know that Naruto is out of the village let alone in that town."

"I don't want to risk it." Jiraiya confirmed.

Anko nodded her agreement and jumped on top of the toad with Jiraiya. "Then I'm going with." Anko stated firmly.

Jiraiya simply nodded his head and Gamaoumoku took one huge leap and they were out soon out of site.

* * *

(Sometime later)

Itachi looked over the horizon with Kisame at his side.

"I told you we should have just followed the nine-tailed brat when we saw him leave the village with those other two kids." Kisame mumbled. "But instead you wanted to try and capture the seven-tailed gaki first."

"If we'd captured Naruto-kun first the village would have increased security on the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki." Itachi explained. "If things would have gone according to plan we would have captured the seven-tails and picked up the nine-tails on the way." Itachi concluded.

"So now what?" Kisame questioned. "There's no doubt that the Sannin Jiraiya will join up with the nine-tails to keep an eye on him."

"Well just have to arrive at Otafuku before he does then." Itachi replied bluntly as he stood up. "Let's go Kisame."

* * *

(Otafuku Town)

Sasuke and Hinata found themselves in a shady gambling house, by directions from the vendor that tried to scam them. The place was more then inviting considering the men believed they could get an easy win over the two kids that had seemingly stumbled on to their little game.

"So you kids looking to have a little fun then?" one of the men spoke up as he dealt out another hand of cards to his fellow gamblers.

"No, were looking for the whereabouts of Tsunade of the Sannin." Sasuke explained.

"Hehe, so kid you are looking for an easy payoff then?" The man questioned as he puffed on a substance Sasuke was more then sure wasn't tobacco.

"What makes you believe that's the case?" Hinata piped in.

"Come on I'm sure you know what they call Tsunade of the Sannin." The man returned.

"Uh lady Tsunade?" Hinata questioned unsurely.

Each man playing the game of cards let out low chuckles. "No little girl I mean her nickname the legendary sucker."

"Legendary sucker?" Sasuke repeated. "Why do they call her that?"

"Because she'll give you unbelievable head!" Some random among the group piped in as another man slapped him upside the head.

"Don't listen to this pervert." He stated. "They call her that because literally anyone can beat her in a bet, and she doesn't have enough sense to quit while she's ahead."

"I see, but do you have any idea of where we could locate her?" Hinata questioned.

The man put his hand in a thinking pose. "I believe she may have headed to Crater city." The man confirmed. "But that was about two weeks ago, so she might have already left from there."

Hinata smiled brightly and bowed to the men. "Thank you for your time." She offered to them as she and Sasuke left.

"We should probably search for Naruto-kun to inform him of what we've learned." Hinata stated to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his agreement. "Can you locate him with your Byakugan?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata's answer was to place her hand in a hand seal and mutter "Byakugan." The veins around her eyes protruded enough to be visibly seen. "After a quick search Hinata located Naruto on the far side of town in a hotel room.

"I guess Naruto-kun's managed to get us a hotel room." Hinata acknowledged while leading the way towards Naruto's position.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto observed the room he was in as he set all of their belongings into the corner of the room. 'Maybe I should have gotten us two rooms?' Naruto pondered to himself taking note that there were only two beds. 'I know were dating but Hinata-chan may feel it awkward to share the same bed as me.' Naruto confessed to himself before a knocking sounded on his door.

'They've already located me?' Naruto wondered as he made his way towards the door, and made to open it but stopped. 'Wait this chakra doesn't feel like Hinata-chan's or Sasuke at all. It's more concentrated, dark, and powerful.' Naruto assessed.

On the outside of the door two figures waited patiently for the door to open. It didn't take long for the door to open revealing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he spotted the red clouds, but what really caught his attention was the shorter man's eyes.

"Naruto-kun please come with us if you will." Itachi offered in a smooth tone.

Naruto hesitantly stepped out of the room and positioned in himself between both Kisame and Itachi.

"You know who we are, don't you Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned.

"You're Akatsuki" Naruto confirmed.

"Then you know you can not wish to defeat us on your own then." Itachi stated. "So do not resist us."

"Why don't I cut off a leg just to make sure?" Kisame offered while grabbing the hilt of Samehada.

Naruto grinned. "Why don't you take that sword and shove it?" Naruto stated before his body exploded catching the two Akatsuki members off guard.

The hotel rocked from the explosion and people were all ready gather outside to see what had happened.

Meanwhile the real Naruto darted out of the room powering up a Rasengan as he ran. The smoke was blown away from the force of the Rasengan and Naruto spotted Kisame who was shakily lifting himself to a standing position.

"Damn brat wait until I get my hands on h…arggh" Kisame grunted as Naruto drove his rasengan into his exposed stomach. Kisame yelled in pain as Naruto's rasengan sent him bashing through a nearby wall.

"Interesting Naruto-kun." Itachi stated as he appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow's shot above the rim of his shades. 'How could he recover so fast from my exploding shadow clone?' Naruto wondered as his Kikai sprang from his trench coat and latched onto to Itachi.

Itachi made no sound bust dispersed into a flock of crows confusing Naruto in the process.

"You're more skilled then I would have thought." Itachi's voiced echoed from seemingly all directions. "Rasengan at your age, truly an accomplishment."

"Enough show yourself" Naruto demanded coolly.

"Very well." Itachi agreed.

Naruto suddenly felt the pressure of someone cramming their fist into his gut sending him skidding across the ground painfully.

Itachi had suddenly appeared almost out of thin air in front of Naruto.

"A camouflage Jutsu?" Naruto assessed while coughing up a bit of blood.

"Yes" Itachi answered before a small smirk graced his lips. "Its been quite a while hasn't it little brother?" Itachi questioned.

Down the far hall both Sasuke and Hinata were standing with their Sharingan and Byakugan active.

"It has Itachi." Sasuke spat.

Itachi then turned his body in Sasuke's direction. "The only question now is, what will you do?"

"Don't try to egg me on." Sasuke replied. "I know at my current skill level I can't win against you."

Itachi's eyes slightly widened at Sasuke's proclamation, but as quickly as it had happened it was gone. Even so Sasuke had caught it with the sharp vision of his Sharingan.

"Let me guess, you expected me to recklessly charge in?" Sasuke questioned.

"Indeed little brother." Itachi confirmed. "I guess you aren't as foolish as you once were." Itachi acknowledged.

"Enough just what the hell are you doing here attacking Naruto?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Were here to collect the fourths legacy." Itachi explained casually.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Sasuke shouted as he gripped his wrist and lighting infused chakra began to accumulate around his hand.

"No Sasuke, that's exactly what he wants you to do." Hinata warned. "We need to keep a clear head if were to defeat him."

Sasuke let his rage die at Hinata's explanation and the chidori in his hand faded away.

At that moment Kisame came walking through the hole his body had created in the wall. His chest where Naruto had hit him with the rasengan was already healing, and he appeared to be taking chakra from his sword.

"Not bad brat." Kisame stated with a wide grin. "I honestly questioned if one as small as you could house the most powerful demon in existence."

Hinata's eyes widened upon hearing Kisame's words. While Sasuke face never changed considering he had his suspicions about Naruto to begin with.

"But Itachi, as far as I knew, the entire Uchiha was wiped out. So what's this kid doing with same eyes as you?" Kisame questioned.

"He's my little brother." Itachi answered simply.

"Is that so?" Kisame stated with a chuckle. "Then why don't you take care of business with him while I pay the nine-tailed brat back for hitting me with that Jutsu?" Kisame offered.

"Very well" Itachi agreed as he stepped to the side to allow Kisame to get at Naruto.

Naruto raised himself to a standing position and clasped his hands together. 'Anytime you're in the mood fox!' Naruto mentally shouted.

A dark laughter came from the recess of Naruto's mind as he felt his body being over powered with chakra.

"Ah so that's the power of the nine-tails." Kisame stated. "It's truly a cold and terrifying chakra as many have claimed it to be. But never the less it won't do you any good!" Kisame proclaimed while slashing his sword downwards cutting off Naruto's chakra supply.

"What the hell, happened to my chakra?" Naruto questioned.

Kisame grinned. "My Samehada here has a nasty tendency to eat chakra." Kisame explained as he positioned his sword to strike once again. "How about we get rid of one of these troublesome limbs?" Kisame announced while swinging his sword downward only for it to be blocked by a toad wearing forearm protectors.

"Sorry were late gaki, but traffic was a bitch." Anko stated as she and Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto.

"Anko-sensei, Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto muttered.

Kisame narrowed his eyes. Things just hadn't been going his way, and to top it off Itachi hadn't seemed to care about their plans being foiled time after time.

"So you two just don't know when to give up huh?" Jiraiya questioned. "So be it, I guess the only way to end this is to end your lives." Jiraiya stated evenly as he eyed his two opponents.

"Your persistence is equally as unyielding as our own." Itachi countered.

"Maybe Jiraiya replied with a grin as he slammed his hands on the floor. "Summoning Toad Mouth Bind!" Jiraiya shouted and the room they were in slowly became covered in a fleshly pink substance.

"What the hell is this?" Kisame questioned.

"This is the inside of Iwagama's stomach." Jiraiya answered. "I hope you two never wanted a glorified death, because I doubt being digested and turned into waste is high on the latter."

Hinata squeaked at hearing they were inside a toads' stomach.

"Hinata, Sasuke stay still!" Jiraiya warned.

"Kisame were leaving." Itachi ordered. Kisame nodded his agreement and took off right after Itachi.

"You two won't be going anywhere." Jiraiya proclaimed as tendrils of flesh shot towards Itachi and Kisame and chased them around the corridor.

"Damn" Kisame grunted. "That flesh is closing in on us fast, if we don't escape."

Itachi simply closed his eyes and concentrated on what needed to be done.

Meanwhile Jiraiya's eyes widened as he stood up and sprinted around the corner. To his surprise a massive hole had been burned into the wall and small black embers remained.

"What the hell is this?" Jiraiya wondered as he observed the flames.

Meanwhile Hinata was tending to Naruto, while Sasuke stood a bit off to the side quietly.

"Hey gaki you're alright aren't' you?" Anko questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his head and nodded. 'I could sense it; he's still far ahead of me.' Sasuke thought sourly as he turned his attention back to Naruto. 'I need to get stronger if I'm ever to protect those new bonds I now hold.' Sasuke concluded.

A short minute later Jiraiya returned.

"I take it they escaped then?" Anko questioned.

Jiraiya nodded his head as he slouched down on the side of the wall. "We'll have our hands full dealing with one of Itachi's caliber." Jiraiya confirmed.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Itachi and Kisame were leaping through the trees at a brisk pace.

"Why is a retreat necessary for you?" Kisame asked carefully. "I think you would have been a match for Jiraiya." Kisame added.

"There's no point in being hasty with matters that can be dealt with slowly." Itachi answered. Besides after using Tsukuyomi I'll need to rest to regain my full strength" Itachi concluded.

**Ok peeps there you have it chapter 38. I don't have much to talk about with the story so let's discuss the manga? First off wow I have no idea how many chapters it's been since Hinata confession, but yet nothing has been done about it. With that aside it looks like Naruto is going to be doing a little training with killer B to learn how to fully use the Kyuubi's chakra. And I have to say about time. Also it appears Kabuto has become badass which I highly approve of considering I love his character. And what are your thoughts about the final coffin Kabuto summoned any guess to whose corpse was inside it, that actually was enough to scare Madara? But as always please review and I'll see you with the next chapter!**


	39. Plans for Sound

**Hello everyone Shinonigga here with a new chapter for you. But first I'd like to thank Kaliann for giving me some advice to help me get this chapter completed. Also sorry about the late update, but I had gotten occupied with other things, but I'm back so expect regular updates once more. Well anyway that's enough out of me let's just move on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 39: Plans for Sound**

Naruto stared at Hinata whom was seated on a tree branch watching the full moon quietly. He could easily tell that Hinata wasn't thrilled about learning about the Kyubi in the manner that she had. Naruto cursed his luck wishing that he simply told Hinata the truth when he had the chance. Naruto may have not been an expert on relationships, but he knew that trust was the building blocks for a successful one. He now feared that Hinata may have doubted the trust he had in her. Steeling his resolve Naruto sighed as he made his way over towards Hinata.

Hinata could hear Naruto's approach as he walked through the brush. She figured this coming conversation was only inevitable. For the most part she didn't quite know how she felt or how she should feel at the revelation she had heard. She did know the Kyubi in no way had changed what she felt for Naruto, but the fact that she thought Naruto may have not had the trust in her that she had in him was a stab to her heart.

After Naruto had reached the tree Hinata was perched in he slouched against the cold bark and stared up at Hinata whom was illuminated from the bright glow of the moonlight. Swallowing hard Naruto spoke as calmly as the situation would allow.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto started out slowly. "I know you're probably upset with me, but I really wish to mend this situation."

Hinata was quiet for a moment before a small sigh escaped her mouth. " Naruto-kun…I believed that we shared an equal amount of trust within one another, but this revelation leaves me to question that belief."

Naruto cast his head down in shame. "Do you now loathe me for the burden I carry?" Naruto questioned Hinata quietly.

"Of course not Naruto-kun" Hinata responded immediately. "The fact that you house the Kyubi has only strengthened my admiration and affections for you." Hinata explained. "To be able to shoulder such a weight without anyone there to help lighten the load, only proves that you're truly the most admirable person our village has to offer." Hinata concluded, as she leapt down from the tree branch and stared at Naruto.

"I'm only upset with the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Hinata confirmed. "Did you really have such little faith in me? Did you believe I would turn my back on you after all we've been through?"

Naruto internally flinched after each of Hinata's questions. All though she spoke in a quiet tone that barely carried over the sound of the light wind, her words impacted heavily.

"…I messed up Hinata-chan" Naruto stated. "I had full intentions on telling you, but the opportunity just didn't seem to present it self at the appropriate time. But even so I do not wish to make excuses, you're my best friend and someone very dear to me, it was your right to know from the very beginning." Naruto stated before pressing on. "I just hope you can find it in your heart to give this fool your forgiveness." Naruto concluded.

Hinata smiled weakly. "You're not a fool, although I'd expect better judgment of character coming from someone of the Aburame clan." Hinata stated as she stepped closer towards Naruto. "After all logic would suggest that the one that loves you would never forsake you no matter the reason, correct?"

Naruto chuckled slightly. "I think logic would suggest that." Naruto agreed.

Hinata nodded. "I'm willing to forgive you considering I'd be the fool to let someone so precious leave from my life because of something like this." Hinata explained. "But we need to agree to have more faith in one another." she added.

Naruto nodded his agreement . "I have no intentions of keeping anything else from you, and I'm extremely sorry you had to find out in the way you had. If it were in my power I'd rip those two a new one for robbing me of the opportunity to tell you in a more appropriate manner."

Hinata nodded her understanding as something dawned on her. "You're not the only one are you?" Hinata questioned. "Fu-san and that sand Genin she was fighting at the Chunin exams, they both hold tailed beast as well don't they?"

"I'm afraid so." Naruto answered. "It's why me and Fu-nee have a mutual understanding for one another. We've both lived similar lives, but Gaara's may have been even more unbearable then either of ours." Naruto accessed. "It would explain why he acts in the manner that he does."

"Scorn and rejection, is all part of a Jinchuriki's life. I assume all Jinchuriki have found ways of dealing with the hardships." Naruto continued. "For Fu-nee and I, it's our bonds with those we care about that keep us going. But for those that aren't as lucky as Fu-nee and I, they turn to other methods to prove their existence. For Gaara it's his desire to kill that gives his life meaning."

"It's terrible the lives you live, in order to protect those around you comes with such little reward." Hinata stated softly.

"It's as I said before." Naruto cut in. "Not all of us have it so bad. Just look at me, I was fortunate enough to meet someone as wonderful as you, and I don't believe I could have asked for a better life then the one I'm living now." Naruto concluded while staring into Hinata's moonlit eyes.

Hinata blushed deeply at Naruto's comment, while their faces inched closer until the distance was closed and their lips met.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke stared into the burning fire he had started back at their camp. His dark eyes slowly drifted to Jiraiya whom was seated across from him jotting a few things down in a notepad. He didn't think much of what Jiraiya was doing considering his mind was deep in thought on other matters, mostly containing to Naruto.

Sasuke had admitted he'd always had his suspicions about Naruto, but now that they were confirmed he truly began to access how foolishly he had lived his life until that point. He had always believed that no one could relate to the hardships he'd endured throughout his life, but Naruto may have known hardships his entire life that Sasuke admitted that even he couldn't fathom.

Naruto may have had family, but he also had the scorn and hatred of the remainder of the village to shoulder. Not only had Naruto been forsaken by his own, but he'd also had the attention of outside forces to deal with.

Sasuke knew his brother was high class and anyone he associated himself with were probably on equal footing as him, making what ever organization he had gotten himself involved in one to be cautious of. To target Itachi was one thing Sasuke concluded, but to be targeted by him was another entirely. While he had all the time in the world to prepare himself for Itachi and his eventual showdown, Naruto only had until Itachi decided the moment was right to strike.

Unsheathing his Kusanagi from his back Sasuke stared at the sword intensely. 'I have to get strong, not only for my sake but Naruto's as well; I won't let Itachi bring anymore pain into my life.' Sasuke thought as he rose to a standing position, while Jiraiya looked up from his notes and stared at him curiously.

"What's up kid, going somewhere?" Jiraiya questioned.

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment before answering. "Jiraiya-sama what is it that my brother intends to do if he were to succeed in capturing Naruto?"

Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh as he shifted to get more comfortable. "Tell yah the truth kid, not even I know for sure. But when a group of high ranking ninja like your brother get together, nothing good can come from it. One could only imagine what could be done with the power of all the bijuu."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So he's after more then just Naruto, but all those that are like him as well then?"

"That's right." Jiraiya confirmed. "Itachi and the group he's involved in are calling themselves the Akatsuki and so far their goal has been capturing all the bijuu host."

"I see" Sasuke replied calmly. "And what are Naruto's chances against them?"

"There's no clean cut answer for a question like that." Jiriaya explained. "I believe Naruto will eventually possess the skill to deal with any threat that comes his way, but at his current level beating these opponents alone would be impossible."

"You sound so calm about it, this is your god son surely you're worried." Sasuke interrogated.

"Of course I'm worried, that's why I'm here in the first place. All I can do for him in the meantime is protect and strengthen him until he can hold his own footing against these opponents." Jiriaya concluded.

A moment of silence enveloped the two for a moment before Sasuke spoke back up. "I wish to help Naruto, but I don't posses the strength to."

Jiraiya chuckled slightly at Sasuke's statement. "What's with you kids today? You honestly expect to be on par with the elites at such a young age? Strength requires patience's genus or not."

Sasuke sat back down next to the fire and continued to observe the Kusnagi in his hand while explaining. "But were out of time, their after Naruto now, and I don't have the power to help him."

"I see" Jiraiya muttered as his eyes met with Sasuke's Kusnagi. "That sword is quite the artifact."

"I suppose" Sasuke agreed. "It did belong to Orochimaru."

"That's not what I meant." Jiraiya corrected. "That sword is of legendary status and not because Orochimaru once used it."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya grinned while outstretching his hand. "Let me see that will yah?"

Sasuke shrugged while tossing the blade into Jiraiya's awaiting hands.

Jiraiya observed the sword for a moment before giving it a few quick twirls. "Now watch." Jiraiya advised. "Not only can this sword cut through almost any substance, it also has the ability to do this." Jiraiya stated as the sword extended at blinding speed severing a few nearby trees in the process.

Sasuke's eyes widened at seeing the sword in action. "How did you do that?" Sasuke asked eagerly for his mind was already racing with the possibilities of wielding such an ability.

Jiraiya chuckled as he tossed the sword back to Sasuke. "You have to treat that sword as if it's an extension of your very own body. Let your own chakra circulate through it and command it to bend to your will." Jiraiya explained. "Though I'm sure it's easier said then done." Jiraiya added.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up from his position and pointed the sword away from Jiraiya, while channeling chakra through it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Hinata were on their way back to camp when Naruto suddenly grabbed on to Hinata and leapt over the incoming blade that severed all the surrounding trees.

"What the hell!" Naruto grumbled as he landed in a crouched position and observed the resulting damage.

Naruto's eyes had then landed on the sword that seemed to be protruding from deep within the forest. "I guess Sasuke must have learned to use that sword in the way that Orochimaru had." Naruto accessed as he watched the sword retract back into the recesses of the forest.

"Sasuke did that?" Hinata questioned while slightly trembling from the surprise of nearly being cleaved in half.

"Yes although I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing other wise he would have been more careful." Naruto offered as he placed Hinata back on her feet.

Meanwhile Jiraiya slapped his hand over his face. "Damn it gaki, don't you realize you could have killed nearly everything in the forest with that stunt!"

"Sorry I didn't expect to be able to get the sword to extend so far on my first attempt." Sasuke explained.

"Honestly I didn't either." Jiraiya confirmed. "That sword must be ideal for you or something." Jiraiya acknowledged.

Sasuke nodded while sheathing the blade. "I'll practice when it's a bit more safe to." Sasuke stated just as Naruto and Hinata entered back into camp.

"Nice to see that sword won't go to waste." Naruto commented while observing the knocked over trees. "Although you should be a bit more considerate of those that aren't in your immediate eyesight, for you could have easily killed me and Hinata-chan with that display." Naruto added.

"It was an accident." Sasuke replied simply.

Naruto merely nodded. "It's fine, no harm done. But we should be turning in for the night, we still have a mission to complete after all." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded their understanding before turning to Jiraiya.

"And what of you Jiraiya-sama, will you be staying for the remaining duration of our mission?" Hinata questioned the old toad Sanin.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No Itachi and Kisame are long gone by now, so there's no need for me to stick around. And I really don't want to be the one to deal with Tsunade." Jiraiya explained. "Besides there's a few things I need to take care of."

"We understand." Naruto confirmed as he turned his attention back to Sasuke and Hinata. "I'll take first watch so you two get some sleep." Naruto ordered.

"Hehe the way you dish out orders reminds me of how Minato once did it." Jiraiya stated more to himself then anyone else. "Well I've wasted enough time here; I suppose I should be heading out. Oh by the way do you gakis know where you will be continuing your search?" Jiraiya questioned the trio.

"We heard that Tsunade-sama was spotted in Crater city a couple of weeks ago, so that's our next stop." Sasuke answered.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Well if she was spotted there two weeks ago most likely she's already moved on." Jiraiya summarized. "With all the debt collectors after her she has a habit of leaving a town within a week of arriving there."

"Great" Sasuke grumbled "so our leads a dead end?"

"Pretty much." Jiraiya answered bluntly. "But if I were you I'd check around Tanzaku Quarters. It's nearby Crater city and is one of the largest gambling city's in fire country. I highly doubt Tsunade would have ventured so close without stopping by there." Jiraiya concluded.

"Well then that's where we'll head first thing in the morning." Naruto confirmed.

"Good" Jiraiya stated while clasping his hands together. "Well good luck with the rest of your mission gakis. And give Tsunade-hime my best condolences when you find her." Jiraiya finished before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hime?" Hinata repeated once Jiraiya had gone.

"It's probably just his way of teasing his former teammate." Naruto offered while strolling up next to the fire and having a seat next to it. Extending his hand a few beetles emerged from his sleeves and took off into the forest. "I'll take first shift, Hinata-chan you'll have second shift while Sasuke will take the final." Naruto explained.

Without a further word Sasuke and Hinata entered their tents to get some much needed sleep.

The following morning.

Sasuke had awoken both Naruto and Hinata bright and early so they could complete their missions as soon as possible.

"Tanzaku Quarters is a bit further then our anticipated trip to crater city, so we'll need to travel at a faster pace then originally thought." Naruto explained to both Hinata and Sasuke. "If we miss Tsunade-sama there we will be back to square one, so let's make sure that doesn't come to fortune."

"Hai" Hinata chorused, while Sasuke simply gave a nod in understanding.

"Good let's move out!" Naruto shouted as they once again took to the tress and headed towards their destination.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Damn it, why the hell did we get sent out on this damn mission?" Sakon grumbled as he along with Jirobo and Kidomaru whom was dressed in a long cloak to conceal his extra arms traversed the busy streets of Tanzaku.

"I mean I could honestly give a rats ass of what happens to Kimimaro in the first place. So why is it my business to see to it that he gets fully healed?" Sakon pressed on, irritation at the situation clearly written on his face.

"An order is an order, besides Kimimaro is one of our own, it's our obligation to…"

"Would you shut the hell up Jirobo?" Sakon barked in, cutting off Jirobo mid sentence. "That bastard Kimimaro has been nothing but a psycho path of a leader to begin with. Threatening us with death if we so much as caused Orochimaru to lose his train of thought. To be honest I was glad the pale freak had one foot in the grave."

Kidomaru chuckled from beneath his robe. "If you don't like the way our new dealer is handing out the cards, why not leave the game?"

"Leave sound, for what? Even with Kabuto running the show now it's still more beneficial to belong somewhere, even if that means that we have to continue working under Kimimaro's leadership." Sakon returned.

"Who knows, now with Orochimaru-sama gone, Kimimaro just may become a decent guy to be around." Kidomaru stated.

"Ha, when's the last time you saw him?" Sakon questioned. "He's even more demented then before." Sakon summarized.

"How do you figure that?" Jirobo questioned.

Sakon looked over his two compatriots as he explained. "Well let's just say Kimimaro hasn't been taking Orochimaru's death that well. He's determined to bring the leaf village to ruin after what happened to Orochimaru. Revenge and making those responsible for Orochimaru's demise suffer, is all the guy talks about now."

"Not surprising I suppose." Kidomaru added. "Kimimaro has always had an unyielding devotion towards Orochimaru-sama, it's only natural he'd want revenge for our fallen master."

"Yea that would be all fine and dandy, if Kabuto actually had the leaf's destruction on his to do list." Sakon remarked. "Unfortunately for Kimimaro, Kabuto wishes to establish neutrality between the leaf and sound."

"What!" Jirobo bellowed. "You mean Kabuto actually has plans to establish peace between sound and leaf?"

Sakon shrugged giving the impression he really didn't care either way or the other. "Kabuto wants to build up the sounds strength and make it into a proper village." Sakon explained. "And he can't actually do that if were up in arms with the leaf village."

"If you look at our situation through a diplomatic standpoint, neutrality is our best play." Kidomaru assessed. "Even if Kabuto was on board for the leaf's destruction, we simply don't have the man power to get it done. Just think even with the aide of the sand village our attempt was still foiled. Now that our forces have been weakened and we have no allies attacking the leaf yet again would be game over."

"Why not try explaining that to Kimimaro?" Sakon suggested sarcastically. "As smart as he liked to think he is, he just doesn't seem to understand that revenge has to take a back seat to rebuilding our strength."

"That's all a moot point anyway." Kidomaru confirmed. "Kabuto has taken the position of our new leader and Kimimaro isn't foolish enough to take on the leaf village alone."

"That's true, but who knows Kimimaro just may and try to take position of power from Kabuto and declare war upon the leaf." Sakon stated, not liking the idea of Kimimaro in complete control in the slightest.

"I don't think Kimimaro would actually challenge Kabuto." Kidomaru piped back in. "Kabuto was Orochimaru-sama's right hand for a reason, and now that Kimimaro no longer has his cursed seal, his chances of beating Kabuto are hardly viable. Kimimaro may not always play the game strategically but he knows where he stands on the playing field." Kidomaru finished.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jirobo asked dumbly.

"It means that Kimimaro knows his limits and will inevitably do what he's told by his superior." Kidomaru answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sakon countered. "Kimimaro has a nasty habit of thinking with his emotions when it comes to Orochimaru, he just may very well try to commit something reckless against Kabuto. But that's outha our hands, so let's just find this woman and deliver our message." Sakon finished.

* * *

(Sound Village)

Kabuto looked over the blue prints for the new design of the sound village he intended to create. His first objective was to make a village that wasn't just a random settlement of underground bunkers, but one that mimicked the great five although the scale would be much smaller to begin with. Next to his blueprints he had all the documentation with exactly how much funds he had to work with.

Kabuto smirked as he looked over the numbers. Orochimaru had left the sound in good standing financially, and he estimated he would have more then the funds required to see that his new ambition came to fortune. 'You truly were a financially stable man to have left this kind of money in our treasury.' Kabuto thought just as he heard the sound of a knock on his door.

"Enter" Kabuto called out.

A moment later Kimimaro entered into his office with a tall boy with spiky orange hair at his side. The boy was dressed in what appeared to be prison attire, and his face held an unusual calm to it.

"Ah Kimimaro it's good to see you have returned." Kabuto greeted cheerfully. "And Jugo, did you enjoy your trip here, I'm sure the sights were a lot more grand then that lonely prison cell you were confined to." Kabuto added while eyeing Jugo carefully.

Kimimaro's eye slightly twitched. "You needn't worry about Jugo, I'll keep him under control." Kimimaro confirmed.

"That's good to hear." Kabuto stated calmly. "For now on I expect you to keep Jugo with you at all times just incase he has one of his little well how should I say…moments."

"It shall be done." Kimimaro replied bluntly as his eyes shifted to the papers scattered across his desk. "These blue prints, I assume are the new designs you have planned for the sound village then?"

Kabuto nodded his answer. "You can have a look if you'd like." Kabuto offered.

"Not interested." Kimimaro answered tightly. "What I want to know is when you plan to counterstrike against the leaf."

Kabuto's cheerfulness he was exhibiting instantly evaporated. "I've told you before Kimimaro we have more important matters to attend to then revenge."

"There's nothing more important then avenging our master." Kimimaro retorted.

"I beg to differ." Kabuto shot back. "If we don't stabilize what we have now, then there won't be any going back. The sound would be completely extinguished if we were to try something so foolish."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes but remained quiet.

"Besides, health wise you're still not in the clear Kimimaro." Kabuto warned. "It's why I've sent a request of aid from Tsunade of the Sannin."

"That woman is of the leaf, I will not except help from those I intend to kill." Kimimaro stated dryly.

"Don't be a fool Kimimaro." Kabuto remarked. "You're far too valuable to simply crawl into some pit and die."

"My purpose for living is already gone." Kimimaro returned. "Without purpose I may as well be dead."

Kabuto slouched back down in his chair and sighed. 'It's amazing that Orochimaru was able to manipulate and twist the minds of his subordinates to such a degree. It's almost sad to know that Orochimaru never actually valued Kimimaro as a person but only for what Kimimaro had to offer to him. It would crush the boy's spirit if he were ever to find out the truth although I expect he wouldn't believe it either way.' Kabuto thought as he stared at Kimimaro calculatedly. 'You truly were a malevolent man to prey on a child's need and desire to belong.' Kabuto concluded to himself.

Deciding he'd try his best to get through to the boy or better yet bend him to his own will Kabuto proceeded. "Kimimaro, Orochimaru maybe gone but his ambition lives on through sound, continue to fight for our master live for our master by serving and fighting for his ambition. Establishing the greatest village the world has ever seen was Orochimaru's ultimate goal." Kabuto lied through the teeth. "I want to see to it that Orochimaru's goals are completed but I cannot do it without your help." Kabuto concluded as he outstretched his hand towards Kimimaro.

"What will it be Kimimaro? Will you help me see to it that all of our master's dreams are fulfilled?" Kabuto questioned with a greasy smirk. "Or will you forsake our master in his death?"

Kimimaro stared at the offered hand for a moment before taking it in his own. "Forgive me Kabuto-sama it was foolish of me to doubt that you had our masters dreams and ambitions ahead of your own. I'll continue to live and fight for Orochimaru's dreams, that will be my new purpose in life." Kimimaro concluded as he bowed deep. "I'll be on my way then." Kimimaro concluded as he and Jugo exited out of Kabuto's office.

Once Jugo was sure he and Kimimaro were out of earshot of Kabuto he addressed Kimimaro.

"I thought you had the full intent on killing Kabuto and taking over his position of power when we returned." Jugo stated.

"That was my goal, but I could sense Kabuto was aware of it the moment we entered the room. We would have been striked down the moment we tried." Kimimaro explained.

"So you will abide by Kabuto's orders?" Jugo questioned.

"For the meantime." Kimimaro answered. "I don't believe anything he said about him living for our master's dreams or ambitions. He has his own goals that I do not see eye to eye with, but I simply don't have the strength to do anything about it."

"He doesn't' seem very strong to me." Jugo countered. "I could have killed him." Jugo claimed as a blood thirsty grin displayed across his face.

"Calm yourself Jugo." Kimimaro warned seeing that Jugo was becoming too excited for comfort.

Jugo did what he was told before pressing on with the conversation. "So what will be our new agenda?"

"To gain strength." Kimimaro answered calmly. "Without my curse seal I've lost a great deal of power. So we'll stay here until I've grown stronger and it's no longer beneficial for us too remain here. And then the leaf will truly learn the meaning of suffering." Kimimaro remarked as he headed for the exit of the sound base with Jugo close behind.

"Where is it that were going?" Jugo questioned.

"Were headed to Tanzaku town." Kimimaro answered. "Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo are there in search of Tsunade, I wish to make sure everything goes smoothly for my health remains in the balance."

"I see." Jugo replied quietly.

As this was going on the hairs on Kabuto's neck stood on end as a smooth voice sounded from the corner of his office.

"I've dealt with many subordinates throughout my time and it's plain to see that that boy wishes to betray you."

"I see it as well." Kabuto answered back as his glasses shined ominously. "I just hope with a bit of time I can deter him from this path he's chosen. But on to more pressing matters like how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" The voice returned as a teenage boy stepped from the shadows of Kabuto's office. He had short red hair with heavy lidded brown eyes, and was dressed in the familiar akatsuki robes.

"I'm not surprised you'd pay me a visit after you caught wind of Orochimaru's demise ay Sasori-sama."

"I suppose not." Sasori answered casually while observing Kabuto's office. "I only wish I could have witnessed Orochimaru's defeat first hand, or better yet I wish I could have been the one to have ended that snake's life."

"Sorry you didn't get the honor." Kabuto offered.

"What's done is done, either way Orochimaru is no longer breathing which satisfies me. But on to more important things, for starters I wish for you to return the ring Orochimaru once wore when he was among our ranks, in the akatsuki." Sasori ordered.

"Of course" Kabuto stated with a bow as he made his way over to a compartment in the wall and activated a seal that opened it revealing its contents. Finding what he was requested to Kabuto pulled out Orochimaru's former left hand that still bore his Akatsuki ring and presented it to Sasori.

Sasori pried the ring from the lifeless hand, and tossed the hand away casually, not wasting anytime he sealed the ring away and eyed Kabuto carefully. "You've done well to become Orochimaru's right hand, when I first sent you to Orochimaru I had no idea he would value you so highly."

"I have my uses." Kabuto answered simply.

"Yes your ability to deceive and your medical prowess are hardly matched. Even I find it difficult to pinpoint were your loyalties truly lie." Sasori assessed. "If not for Orochimaru's untimely end I wonder if it would have been Orochimaru or I to which your loyalties truly resided."

"Rest assured Sasori-sama my loyalties have always truly been with you." Kabuto confirmed.

"I'm sure they have." Sasori stated, his face not revealing whether he believed Kabuto or not. "But regardless I have no need to question you allegiance considering your decision has been made for you, now that you no longer have an option. But do tell, what is it you plan to do now that you've taken over Orochimaru's position as commander and chief of sound? After all I can't simply leave you to your own devises if your goals clash with our own ambitions."

"That's understandable." Kabuto agreed. "And I assure you, I have no intentions on getting in your way, I simply just want this village to prosper, and nothing more."

"I see" Sasori muttered. "If that is all you have planned I'll leave you to your little project then. But I'll expect you to continue to supply me with any information that I may find valuable to our cause understood?"

"Of course." Kabuto agreed with another bow.

"Good I'll take my leave now; it's never good to keep people waiting after all." Sasori concluded before disappearing in a swirl of sand and wind.

Kabuto sighed in relief once he could no longer sense Sasori's presence. 'That man is truly a monster. It's as though he's nothing more then a puppet. He's void of everything that makes us human. I could not see a heart beat nor could I see him draw breath, even his eyes portrayed an emptiness I've never seen before. I have a lot of work ahead of me if I'm to reach the level of that of my soon to be enemies.' Kabuto summarized as he exited out of his office and headed to one of Orochimaru's old experimentation labs.

When he arrived Kabuto walked over towards a large cylinder filled with a purplish liquid. "I didn't think I'd have to resort to combing his cells with my own so soon. But without them I don't think I could ever reach the strength I'd like to have." Kabuto stated to himself while eyeing the contents in the cylinder carefully.

"But if someone of high caliber actually wanted to kill me, they'd have little trouble." Kabuto thought as he recalled how easily Sasori was able to infiltrate their base and catch him by complete surprise in his own office.

"But not for long." Kabuto confirmed with a smirk plastered across his face as he picked up a syringe and extracted some of the contents from the cylinder. Injecting himself with said contents Kabuto grinned as he could all ready feel the presence of his old master circulating through his body.

"Hehe in time I'll surpass even you Orochimaru. And only then will my plans truly come to fruition." Kabuto claimed as he exited out of the lab.

* * *

(Tanzaku Town)

A woman with an extremely generous bust exited out of a local loan shop. Her grin was from ear to ear as she gave the brief case in her hand a shake. "Hehe, this is it Shizune, were about to hit it big I can just feel it."

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think betting that much money is a bit well…excessive?" Shizune questioned.

"Nonsense." Tsunade fired back "Where's the thrill in betting away chump change? Gambling's only fun when you put it all on the line!"

Shizune sighed. "One day these bad habits of yours will catch up to you."

Tsunade quirked her eyebrow. "Catch up to me? The only thing that could catch up to me are the loan sharks I owe money. And if that happens." Tsunade then proceeded to crack her knuckles. "Well I'm sure you get the point."

"Interesting Tsunade of the Sannin has become nothing more then a common crook."

"What was that!" Tsunade demanded as she scanned over the many people walking past her until her eyes met with blue shaded ones.

"Good work Hinata-chan, locating Tsunade-sama was easier then expected, with the aide of your Byakugan."

"Who the hell are you kid?" Tsunade questioned as she observed the three kids staring back at her at least until she finally spotted their headbands.

"My name is Naruto Aburame squad leader, and these two are Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered. "Were here to deliver a message."

Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing their names. 'So a Hyuuga, the last of the Uchiha, and the Kyubi container himself. The old man surely didn't hold back with sending a team like this.' Tsunade thought while eyeing the kids carefully.

"You know what kid take that message and shuv it. And tell that old man I'm not interested and whatever he has to say to me." Tsunade stated as she turned on her heels.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune screeched. "If the Hokage has sent them here we obviously can't ignore it, were technically still active ninja. Disobeying an order would not be wise."

"You're apprentice is right." Sasuke added. "We were given direct orders to express to you the importance to which you accept our message."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before her shoulders slouched. "Fine give me the damn message."

Hinata looked towards Naruto and he simply gave her a nod in response. Taking that as the go head Hinata approached Tsunade and handed her the scroll the Hokage had given them.

Tsunade took the scroll from the pale girl and unraveled it and began to read over its contents. A moment later her eyes widened as she muttered. "Orochimaru's dead?"

Shizune had equally wide eyes at hearing that news. "But who, was it Jiraiya-sama or…"

"No" Tsunade answered as her eyes once again met with Naruto's. "It was this gaki in front of us that did him in."

"Impossible." Shizune mouthed.

"Under ordinary circumstances it would have been." Naruto acknowledged. "I want lie when I say I had little to do with the final outcome."

"What are you saying?" Tsunade questioned.

"Simple, I'm saying that even Orochimaru's power paled in comparison to the Kyubi." Naruto answered.

"So you're even aware of that dirty little secret then?" Tsunade assessed. "Funny I thought the old man would try and keep that information from you forever." Tsunade concluded as she went back to reading over the scroll while Shizune tried to peek over her shoulder to read its contents as well.

When Tsunade finally finished reading the scroll she bawled it up and tossed it at Naruto's feet. "Why that old man, how dare he black mail me to such a degree!"

"Blackmail?" Shizune questioned.

"Exactly, he's ordering for our immediate return, he's says if we don't comply with his order we'll be marked as missing ninja, and treated as such." Tsunade explained.

"I don't believe that's blackmail." Naruto piped in. "It's only rules established by the leaf village that all of its shinobi must comply too, regardless of their status correct?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter kid." Tsunade hissed.

Naruto showed no emotion to Tsunade's words but pressed on. "Our mission details states that you have one day to give us your answer upon receiving said message. We'll be waiting for you at the east exit this time tomorrow. If you don't show we'll leave and report it, and you're already aware of what happens then." Naruto concluded while grabbing Hinata by the wirist. "Good day Tsunade-sama Shizune-san" Naruto concluded as he disappeared with Hinata in a swirl of leaves with Sasuke following suit.

When the three Chunin had gone Tsunade bit her lip in frustration. "I can't believe Sarutobi-sensei would sink so low, not only that but that scroll also stated he plans to make me his successor." Tsunade explained to Shizune. "Well he can forget it. He maybe able to order me back to the village, but he can't very well force me to take his damn job as well."

"So you won't try to run?" Shizune questioned while trying to hide her fear that her master would try such an act.

"Of course not, not even I could be that damn stubborn." Tsunade confirmed "But I will be giving old man Sarutobi a peace of my mind once we get there." Tsunade confirmed as she continued on her way with Shizune trailing behind her.

* * *

(The following night)

Tsuande and Shizune had just finished packing there belongings when the sound of a knock came on their hotel door.

"Great there's three of them, probably the same brats." Tsunade assumed considering she could sense three decently strong chakra signals on the other side of the door. "Shizune mind answering that."

"Of course not Lady Tsunade." Shizune stated as she stood up from her bed and answered the door.

To her surprise three teenage boys stood before her. One was dressed in a long cloak and only his tan face could be seen while the boy on the left was tall and heavy set, and the final member standing in the middle had shoulder length bluish gray hair, and was wearing what Shizune could only assume was turquoise lipstick.

Shizune instantly became on full alert upon seeing the sound headband the tan one had been wearing strapped to his forehead. "What is it that you want?" Shizune questioned carefully.

"Easy were only here to deliver a message and nothing more." Sakon stated.

"We don't want to hear it." Shizune stated. "Now leave immediately." Shizune warned dangerously.

Sakon put up his hand defensively. "But we went through all the trouble of finding you, surely you could hear us out?"

"I said leave." Shizune hissed.

"Hey Shizune, who's at the door, is it those brats again!" Tsunade shouted from her position on her bed.

"No my Lady, apparently some sound forces have lost their way, so I'm simply trying to point them in the right direction." Shizune shouted back.

"Sound? You mean some of Orochimaru's lot?" Tsunade returned.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune confirmed.

Tsunade lazily stood from her bed and cracked her knuckles as she made her way over towards the door next to Shizune. "For your sake this better be good." Tsunade stated as she stared down at the three boys in front of her.

"As we were trying to explain to your assistant, we only wish to deliver a message, we mean you no harm I can assure you." Sakon spoke carefully.

"Alright, but for starters who sent you hear because the way I hear it my old teammate is as dead as they come?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"It dosent' matter Lady Tsunade, surely you won't hear them out." Shizune reasoned.

"I see no reason not to." Tsunade countered. "It's not as though these three present any threat to us. Now answer my question who sent you?"

"Sound is currently under the order of Kabuto Yakushi, A former ninja of the leaf." Sakon answered truthfully.

"Yakushi huh?" Tsunade pondered. "If I'm not mistaken there's a medic back in Konoha by that name, and I believe he had an adopted son by name of Kabuto, it couldn't be same one do you suppose Shizune?"

"It's a possibility." Shizune agreed.

"But since I can tell you weren't lying in your answer I hear you out, now what is it you want?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakon nodded and signaled to Kidomaru who reached inside his cloak and pulled out a scroll and presented it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the scroll and opened it and quickly scanned over its contents, before she rolled it back up. "So this Kabuto would actually give away all of Orochimaru's research findings and documented records to the leaf along with all of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques just to receive help from me in healing one boy?"

"He values Kimimaro's skills highly." Sakon answered. "Apart from that our leader would like to negotiate a meeting with Konoha to come to terms of peace with one another. He feels giving away this information would be a wise step in that direction."

Shizune's face remained neutral as she processed what she heard. "It really doesn't' seem like you have much of a choice then negotiating peace after all your lost forces in you failed attempt at an invasion on our village."

"Our involvement in the attack of the leaf had simply been orders, just as this is." Sakon stated. "We are ninja after all, and following orders is what were trained to do, surely you can't hate us on a personal level for obeying our commands?"

Shizune didn't answer and Tsunade used that moment to cut back in.

"This isn't a matter we can't decide among ourselves." Tsunade explained. "You will have to bring this up to the Hokage, and if he agrees to it, it shall be done." Tsunade stated while handing the scroll back to Sakon.

"We understand if you believe this is a trap." Sakon piped back in considering he could tell that was precisely what Tsunade had been thinking. "But to prove we only want your assistance in healing Kimimaro, we'll even allow you to choose the time and place to which you would prefer to work." Sakon added.

"So you're not completely dumb for a kid." Tsunade acknowledged. "So tell yah what I'll talk to the old man personally, about this deal and if he agrees I'll send for you to bring the boy how does that sound?"

Sakon bowed respectfully as did Jirobo and Kidomaru. "That sounds splendid thank you for your time Tsunade-sama." Sakon finished as he, Kidomaru, and Jirobo took there leave.

Once they had gone Tsunade shut the door.

"You can't honestly want to help them?" Shizune questioned.

"It's not whether I want to help them or not that matters." Tsunade reasoned with Shizune. "There's a lot of information that could do much more harm then good in the wrong hands at stake here. If healing one boy is all it takes to get years worth of invaluable information it would be a crime against our village not to seize the opportunity." Tsunade reasoned as she made her way back to her bed and dropped herself down on it like a sack of bricks.

"Damn this as been a long day." Tsunade grumbled.

When Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo exited out of the hotel Tsunade had been staying in they quickly made their way over towards a nearby bench where Kimimaro and Jugo were both seated.

"I assume everything went according to plan then?" Kimimaro questioned.

"Pretty much exactly how you predicted it would." Sakon answered trying to hide his loathing for Kimimaro.

"You've done well then, now head back to sound." Kimimaro ordered.

"Fine, but what about you?" Sakon questioned.

"The most curios thing happened when I was in search of you." Kimimaro began. "We happen to spot a group of leaf ninja, and one happed to be wearing the Uchiha crest on his back. And as far as I know there's only one Uchiha left, and that's the one our master was after."

"So what" Sakon returned bluntly. "It's Kabuto's orders that we stay out of trouble with leaf surely you can't be thinking of challenging those leaf ninja."

"I merely wish to test the powers of the one our master longed to get his hands on, nothing more." Kimimaro stated.

Sakon shrugged, "Whatever if you fuck this up, you're the one who's going to suffer from it."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed as he swiftly closed the distance between Sakon and himself, and grabbed him by the throat. "Surely you haven't forgotten to whom you're addressing?" Kimimaro asked dangerously.

Sakon shook his head frantically.

"That's good to hear." Kimimaro stated as he released his hold on Sakon. "Now leave."

Without another word Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo parted ways with Kimimaro and left them to their own agenda.

"Now Jugo, let's go pay our leaf friends a visit?" Kimimaro suggested as he and Jugo made their way to their new destination.

* * *

(Sometime later)

"So do you think Tsunade-sama will show up tomorrow?" Hinata questioned her two teammates as they sat around the campfire.

"It's hard to say, it's not as though we know her personally." Sasuke answered.

But Naruto seemed to be on different terms of thinking as he answered. "She'll show."

"How can you be sure?" Hinata questioned.

"There seemed to be no conflict in her mind on what decision to make." Naruto stated. "Making a decision to flee would not come easy, considering you would have to weigh the cons and pros of making such a decision. But she had come to a decision the moment she finished reading the scroll." Naruto finished.

"Besides if she doesn't show, it's out of our hands." Naruto added. "Like you've said before, we can't very well force Tsunade to retur…" Naruto stated but stopped mid sentence, standing up from his postion Naruto turned and leveld a hard gaze into the forest. "There's no point in hiding any longer, show yourself now."

A moment later both Kimimaro and Jugo stepped out from shadows of the trees.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two new comers. "State your business."

"Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" Kimimaro started.

"And if I am?" Sasuke shot back.

Kimimaro simply smirked as a bone slowly began to protrude from his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Grasping the bone Kimimaro yanked it out, causing all three Chunin to cringe. "Let's see why Orochimaru-sama had chosen you for his vessel?" Kimimaro challenged.

**Wow it's been awhile since I've written this much and sorry if the chapter was bland but I'm a bit rusty and need to get back into the grove or writing these things. Anyway so how about the latest Naruto chapter, it looks like were finally going to learn something about his mother. And yeah I believe the time skip for this story will happen in two more chapters, so if you haven't already you should check out the pics I did for Naruto and Sasuke's new appearance after the time skip the links are on my page. Anyway Please review and all that jazz and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	40. Tsunade's Return

**Well hello everyone, your humble author Shinonigga here with a fresh chapter. And just let me say holy crap forty chapters in, this is truly hard to believe. When I first found fanfiction I didn't expect to stay on it long, I just thought I'd write something kind of like a spur of the moment type of thing. But here we are over a year later and still going, anyway enough about my history with fanfiction let's just get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 40: Tsunade's Return**

"You're challenging me?" Sasuke questioned Kimimaro whom now had his sword forged from bone facing in the young Uchiha's direction.

"In a sense." Kimimaro answered casually. "You were one of Orochimaru-sama's chosen. I simply wish to find out why." Kimimaro concluded.

"That's no reason to fight with you." Sasuke rebuked. "Your master is no more, why are you continuing down this path? Surely you have something better to live your life for then your deceased master's ambitions?"

Kimimaro's eyes slightly narrowed at Sasuke's words. "You are not what I expected."

"Then what did you expect?" Sasuke questioned carefully.

"I expected to find a naive child whom thirsted for more power, but obviously things are not as Orochimaru-sama said." Kimimaro answered flatly.

"Hn, to be honest that assessment of me sounds about right, had this been some weeks ago." Sasuke confirmed while reaching for the Kusangi on his back.

Meanwhile as Sasuke and Kimimaro conversed with one another Naruto assessed the situation. 'Two enemies with questionable strength, but this one can control his bones meaning he has a kekkei genkai. And the way he holds that sword signifies he has had substantial training with it. Not to mention he must have healing abilities as well considering how quickly his skin healed after extracting his weapon.'

Naruto then turned his attention to the taller boy accompanying Kimimaro. 'I can't get a proper read on this guy, but there's something strangely dark about his chakra.' Naruto reasoned considering his kikai seemed perturbed about the orange haired boy.

Deciding he'd try to defuse the situation Naruto cut in. "You say you're here to test Sasuke's abilities?" Naruto questioned directing his attention at Kimimaro. "But tell me; are you under orders to do so?"

"No" Kimimaro answered bluntly. "This is a personal venture so to speak."

"I see." Naruto muttered. "But you seem to be under the impression that we will sit here and let you have your way. If you take Sasuke on me and Hinata will be forced to enter the fight as well."

"I'd rather not listen to trash." Kimimaro replied tightly. "Now mind your place."

"You're truly confident in your own abilities, I see." Naruto stated calmly despite the insult. "Regardless that will only work in our favor."

"Trash is simply something that needs to be cleaned up." Kimimaro replied while shifting his eyes towards Jugo. "Jugo see to it that they do not interfere."

"Don't worry, they won't interfere." Sasuke assured Kimimaro.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow as he stared at Sasuke. "You wish to fight this battle alone?"

"He's after me isn't he?" Sasuke returned. "There's no point in us all engaging in combat, if this can be settled between us two."

Naruto adjusted his shades but said no more on the matter, but Hinata had other plans.

"We can't let Sasuke-san go through this alone." She tried to reason with Naruto. "We can beat these two if we fight together."

"I believe that as well Hinata-chan, but I feel this maybe best handled by Sasuke." Naruto explained. "I can tell Sasuke sees a lot of his former self within his opponent. Perhaps he wishes to try and teach him, that there are other things to live for besides the past." Naruto concluded while adjusting his shades.

Hinata could understand Naruto's reasoning, but still found herself reluctantly agreeing.

"So it would appear your comrades made the right decision to remain, out of this fight." Kimimaro acknowledged.

'To the degree that this guy has underestimated Naruto is astounding.' Sasuke accessed while eyeing Kimimaro carefully. 'He must be unaware of who it was that finished Orochimaru.' Sasuke summarized as his eye's shifted from onyx black to blood red.

"So that's your kekkei genkai?" Kimimaro questioned. "The blood line that would have allowed Orochimaru-sama to master all the jutsu in the world."

"No more speaking of that man in my presence." Sasuke ordered as he dashed in towards Kimimaro figuring it was time to get their fight underway.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed as he leapt backwards, completely taken aback by Sasuke's speed.

After Sasuke closed the distance with Kimimaro he slashed his Kusanagi towards the bone clad ninja only for it to be parried by Kimimaro's own bone forged blade. As steel and bone blade met a loud clang sounded throughout the forest.

Not relenting his attack Sasuke pressed forward with wicked slashes that Kimimaro was easily able to defend.

"You're skills with a blade leave much to be desired." Kimimaro noted flatly, while turning the pressure back on Sasuke.

"I'm still in the process of learning." Sasuke answered with a smirk, while blocking a particular heavy thrust from Kimimaro. 'Damn that could have been bad.' Sasuke admitted as he narrowly avoided taking a slash across the chest. 'If not for my Sharingan my mediocre skills with a blade would be all too apparent.' Sasuke concluded while dropping low and attempting to sweep Kimimaro off his feet with a well timed spinning kick.

Kimimaro having reflects keen to a cat easily avoided the leg sweep and countered with a nasty kick of his own to Sasuke's chest that sent the young Uchiha skidding across the ground.

Not giving his opponent any time to capitalize Sasuke quickly righted himself and pointed his Kusangi towards Kimimaro. "Pierce" Sasuke muttered while channeling chakra to the blade. The Kusangi extended with such speed and ferocity Kimimaro didn't even have time to comprehend what happened before he was struck dead in the chest.

The blade sent Kimimaro tearing through the forest with tremendous force that tore down trees as he passed by.

Jugo eyes instantly widened at seeing what had just happened. The only person he was aware that had a blade with such capabilities had been Orochimaru himself. "How did you get that blade." Jugo asked rather calmly.

Sasuke turned his attention to Jugo as the blade that had extended a good half a mile retracted with equal speed. "It was a gift." Sasuke answered simply.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's statement. 'Forever acting cool.' Naruto mused to himself before turning his attention back to the forest to see if Kimimaro would emerge or not.

It didn't take long before Kimimaro finally entered the clearing that he'd been sent from. His chest had a massive tear through it but only a solid layer of bone could be seen with no blood to speak of. "So you've inherited Orochimaru-sama's Kusangi then?" Kimimaro asked himself more so then Sasuke. "It's fortunate you don't wield it sufficiently otherwise it would have torn straight through me." Kimimaro confirmed.

"I'm not surprised you recognized it, you do seem blindly loyal after all." Sasuke mocked.

"Blindly loyal?" Kimimaro mouthed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why would you follow the will of a man who only valued you for what you could offer to him?" Sasuke questioned.

Kimimaro glared at Sasuke with hatred. "Orochimaru-sama gave me a purpose for living when no one else would."

"You believe becoming a sacrifice to Orochimaru's twisted fantasies was actually a purpose to live?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"You don't understand." Kimimaro countered. "After my clan was killed I had nothing to live for, and what's living without purpose? It's merely existing which is hell in its own."

"That's bullshit." Sasuke stated coolly. "I lived a similar life to you, but I was shown the light before the darkness consumed me, and I'll pull you from the darkness Orochimaru has drowned you in."

"You think you have the strength to defeat me?" Kimimaro questioned skeptically.

"When you're fighting for a greater purpose anything is within your grasp." Sasuke answered dryly while positioning his Kusangi towards Kimimaro once more. "Extend" Sasuke commanded as the Kusangi extended more the five times' its original length.

"Until you master that sword you won't be able to cut through my bone defenses." Kimimaro claimed confidently. "I on the other hand will have little difficulty tearing through your flesh." Kimimaro added as sharp bones emerged from his forearms.

Sasuke simply slashed his blade across the clearing in an attempt to sever something from Kimimaro. Kimimaro swiftly brought up his forearm to block the blow and retaliated by aiming his free arm towards Sasuke.

"Drilling Finger Bullets." Kimimaro muttered as the digits in his fingers fired at Sasuke with tremendous velocity.

Sasuke flipped backwards while simultaneously retracting his sword and using it to fend off the finger bullets.

"That Sharingan of yours is quite troublesome." Kimimaro accessed, as he quickly dashed in, and used his bone forearm to grip Sasuke's Kusangi and pried it from his hands.

Discarding the weapon a safe distance Kimimaro leveled Sasuke a triumphant smirk. "Let's see how well you can defend from my attacks without that sword to aide you." Kimimaro challenged.

Sasuke didn't retort but positioned himself in a Taijutsu stance.

Taking the invitation Kimimaro charged at Sasuke once more and tried to deliver a straight jab at Sasuke, which could have easily skewered him with the spiky bones protruding from his forearms.

Kimimaro's eyes slightly widened as his attack passed straight through Sasuke as if he were a ghost. "Genjutsu" Kimimaro quickly accessed as he felt the sudden impact of Sasuke cramming his foot in between his shoulder blades.

Kimimaro was sent skidding across the ground once more, but before he had time to recover Sasuke launched himself into the air and drove his knee directly down onto the wayward Kaguya's chest. The force of Sasuke driving his knee into Kimimaro was enough to crack the ground beneath them.

Kimimaro slightly winced as the blow was enough to be felt even with his tremendous defense.

Sasuke quickly launched himself off of Kimimaro and gripped his own knee in pain. 'Damn this guy's body feels like steel. How the hell am I supposed to get through?' Sasuke thought as he watched Kimimaro pull himself back to his feet.

"Your skills are quite impressive." Kimimaro acknowledged. "Under Orochimaru-sama's tutelage you would have gained the power you once desired."

"Enough" Sasuke spat. "I'm gaining that power my own way. And I'll prove it by defeating you." Sasuke claimed.

Kimimaro made to chuckle at Sasuke's proclamation, but couldn't for he had begun to cough. 'Damn it.' Kimimaro hissed mentally. 'Kabuto was right, I'm still in need of further treatment. If I keep exerting my body like this it may only get worse.'

Meanwhile Naruto had a raised eyebrow while Hinata stared with a confused expression on her face.

"He doesn't seem to be in the best of health." Hinata noted to Naruto, while watching Kimimaro's coughing fit. "Perhaps he should reconsider continuing this bout?"

Naruto adjusted his shades. "Don't forget Hinata-chan that this fight was his choice. I'm sure he knew the risk of fighting in the state he's in."

"Why don't you consider throwing in the towel?" Sasuke offered. "I'd hate to demolish a sick man."

Kimimaro stopped his coughing and wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants. "That was merely a pause, now let's continue were we left off." Kimimaro ordered as his ribs literally tore from his chest to add more to his spiky defenses.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the action. 'Shit it was already hard to hit this guy before, now I've really got to be on my toes.' Sasuke summarized as Kimimaro sprang back into action. "Damn!" Sasuke grunted while leaping backwards to try and put some distance between him and his opponent.

"Not fast enough." Kimimaro remarked as he began to spin rapidly, point blank next to Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced as he was shredded by Kimimaro's ruthless attack.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata shouted in a panic and made to interfere but Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired with confusion written across her face.

"He'll be fine." Naruto assured her.

Sure enough Sasuke's body after the barrage popped into a cloud of smoke revealing a shredded up log in his place.

Kimimaro landed smoothly back on the ground and stared at his surrounding with a sour expression. "Come out Uchiha." Kimimaro demanded in a flat tone.

The sound of chirping instantly caught Kimimaro's attention and he turned his sights on the sky above him.

Sasuke's hand was infused with lighting and he aimed his fist towards Kimimaro. "Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke shouted as he released countless senbon made of lighting towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro held up his forearms to defend from Sasuke's merciless assault, but was overwhelmed by the shear volume of electrified senbon. The attack resulted in a loud explosion that kicked up dust and debris, completely blinding everyone in the clearing.

"W-what did Sasuke-san just do?" Hinata questioned while coughing from the dust.

"It's a combination of shape transformation and nature manipulation." Naruto answered clearly impressed by Sasuke's attack. 'But combining shape and nature is supposed to be the most difficult forms of attack to master. How the hell did Sasuke pull it off?' Naruto questioned himself while watching the smoke and dust settle.

Once it had Jugo for the first time had a different facial expression as he eyed Kimimaro. Kimimaro had numerous puncture marks spread across his body, but a layer of bone could be seen under every puncture wound. To top it off he was completely covered in scorch marks.

"Very good Sasuke Uchiha." Kimimaro spoke while panting slightly. "It's been ages since I've been pushed this far. I suppose I had grown too accustomed to using my curse seal, that fighting strictly on my own abilities almost seems foreign to me."

"Even so I only managed to burn you with that attack." Sasuke recited with a smirk. "Your defense isn't like anything I've ever seen."

"It's why Orochimaru-sama valued me." Kimimaro explained. "My body would have made him virtually impervious to physical harm. But unfortunately it was not to be so, as I had fallen ill and my body became useless to Orochimaru-sama."

"And what did he do after that?" Sasuke questioned. "Disregard you and look for the next best thing?"

Kimimaro simply narrowed his eyes but let Sasuke continue none the less.

"Just face it you need to stop living for a man who didn't give a damn about you to begin with!" Sasuke shouted in rage. "You were just as disposable to him as any of his other pawns. The only thing that matters to Orochimaru is himself."

"You lie!" Kimimaro shouted with widened eyes. "Orochimaru-sama is the only one who ever cared!" Kimimaro claimed as he actually ripped out his own spine, that seemed to be a whip of sorts.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know what it's going to take to get through that thick skull of yours."

"Let's find out then!" Kimimaro challenged in hysteria as he made to spring towards Sasuke but suddenly went rigid, and collapsed over unconscious.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered as he watched Kabuto and a red haired girl step out from within the shadows.

"Forgive my subordinate." Kabuto apologized. "He's been through a lot recently and just doesn't know where to vent out his frustrations."

"A lot." The girl snorted. "No more then the rest of us. He's just bat shit crazy that's all there is to it."

"Now don't speak so rude in front of company Tayuya-chan." Kabuto warned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Kabuto. "Just what in the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded to know, as Naruto and Hinata walked to his side and joined in at glaring at the glasses clad ninja.

"Easy" Kabuto stated while throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I only came to make sure my subordinate didn't do anything foolish that could potentially, call for more conflict with our already shaky relationship with the leaf."

"Are you saying you're now in control of sound?" Naruto questioned carefully.

Kabuto smiled cheerfully. "That I am Naruto-kun."

"Then what's stopping us from taking you in right now?" Naruto questioned.

Kabuto placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Nothing I suppose, although it's not necessary considering I have full intentions with sitting down with the leaf and sorting things out professionally."

"You call this professional?" Sasuke mocked while jabbing his thumb in Kimimaro's direction.

"Don't lump us in with that jackass." Tayuya fired back. "Unlike him we're not so dumb that we can't follow fucking orders."

"You contradict yourself Tayuya-chan." Kabuto reasoned. "I told you not to speak rude in front of company yet you continue to do so."

Tayuya looked like she wanted to retort but decided against it and turned her attention to Jugo. "Hey Jugo pick up your lover so we can get the hell out of here!"

Jugo didn't speak but simply walked up to Kimimaro and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Well Naruto-kun, if you aren't going to haul us in for questioning we'll be on our way then." Kabuto explained as he and his trio disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Why are we letting them get away?" Sasuke questioned as his Sharingan faded from his eyes.

"The situation was not to our advantage." Naruto answered bluntly. "Apart from you being drained of chakra the numbers were no longer in our favor. Besides Kabuto isn't one to be underestimated, especially now." Naruto explained.

"What's so different about him now?" Sasuke asked curiously, as he walked a short distance to retrieve his Kusangi.

"His chakra." Naruto stated tightly. "My kikai were telling me his chakra is closely familiar."

"Familiar to whom?" Hinata cut in.

"Orochimaru." Naruto answered quietly.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke inquired.

"I don't know." Naruto answered truthfully. "But right now wasn't the time to find out either." Naruto added while making his way back to their camp site with Hinata and Sasuke following close behind.

"By the way Sasuke." Naruto spoke up as he sat back down on a log near the fire. "That was quite the show you put on. I can tell your strength has grown exponentially."

"It still wasn't enough." Sasuke stated obviously disappointed with himself. "I couldn't defeat him after all." He added.

"That Kimimaro was something else." Hinata added. "Even though he was sick, his powers were still incredible."

"I could have only imagined that guy with the power of the curse seal at his beck and call." Sasuke added. "Had he had that power now, I probably would have been cut into ribbons."

"That's a moot point." Naruto reasoned. "The fact is he no longer has it and that worked in our favor."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded their agreement.

"Do you believe Kabuto is serious about sorting things out with our village?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"Logically yes." Naruto confirmed. "Their village is probably devastated, considering the forces they lost during the invasion. Just as sand have done, seeking peace would be the best option."

"If that's true then why don't you sound convinced?" Sasuke asked while eyeing Naruto carefully.

"Maybe it's just my biased speaking but trusting Kabuto is just something that isn't easy for me to do." Naruto answered. "But we can discuss that later right now I believe rest is in order, you two get some sleep and I'll take first watch." Naruto commanded.

Sasuke definitely didn't need to be told twice considering his battle had worn him out considerably. Dragging himself to his tent he crawled inside.

"You too Hinata-chan." Naruto repeated. "I'll be fine." Naruto assured her.

Hinata nodded. "Good night Naruto-kun."

"Sweet dreams Hinata-chan." Naruto added as he watched Hinata crawl inside her own tent.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto grinned to himself as he watched Tsunade, and Shizune heading their direction with Shizune holding a small pig in her arms.

Once the two women made it Tsuande gave them a disinterested stare, while Shizune greeted them warmly.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She offered with a bright smile.

The three made to give greetings back but Tsunade cut them off.

"Forget the pleasantries let's just go." Tsunade ordered sourly.

"Nice to see you as well." Naruto mocked sarcastically.

"Sorry brat I'm not in a good mood." Tsunade defended. "It's not everyday I'm forced to return to a village that pisses me off." Tsunade concluded as she began walking off, with her supposed escorts following her.

"So why does our village bother you so much?" Naruto questioned, considering he was interested in hearing Tsunade's story.

"Do you believe something like that is any of your business?" Tsunade retorted irritably.

"I suppose not, but regardless my interest in the matter is still peaked." Naruto countered. "Besides we have a ways to go to the village, at least your story will kill time."

"Can it kid, before you make me angry." Tsunade warned.

"Fine." Naruto agreed with a shrug. "We're all entitled to have our own secrets."

Tsunade sighed, she couldn't figure it out, but for some reason trying to stay angry at Naruto was easier said then done. "Why are you so interested anyway kid?"

"I'm willing to bet that whatever drove you to pursue such a life as this one must make for quite the interesting tale." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean, drove me to pursue this life?" Tsunade returned back.

"Well from what I know of you, you're the granddaughter of the first Hokage. One of the legendary three, and according to Jiraiya-sama you're the soul reason the leaf was able to gain victory during the second great shinobi war." Naruto concluded thoughtfully. "If something was capable of driving you away from that life and accomplishments, it surely would make for interesting story would it not?"

Tsunade frowned. "That depends on what you consider interesting." Tsunade deadpanned.

"By your reluctance to talk about it I'll just assume it's something on a more catastrophic nature then." Naruto accessed.

"You're quite the perceptive little gaki aren't you?" Tsuande noted with a snort.

"But enough about my past." Tsunade stated trying to change the subject. "Tell me how you were able to kill my foolish teammate."

"That's not exactly fair." Naruto answered casually. "You refused to let me know anything about you, so why should I tell you anything relating to me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Don't get snippy with me you little brat." Tsunade hissed angrily.

"I know you're coming of age, but surely you can remember three names can't you?" Naruto retorted having heard enough of himself referred to as gaki, brat, and kid by Tsunade. "We're all Chunin of the leaf and would like for you to address us by name."

"I'll address you how I want too." Tsunade fired back.

"Fair enough, baachan." Naruto stated easily.

Shizune chuckled while Tsunade looked liked she wanted to smash Naruto.

"You are to never call me that again." Tsunade advised dangerously.

"Why, it's not fun being called out of your name is it?" Naruto reasoned. "But hey if that's the way you would prefer to play it, then I'm game."

"Fine Naruto." Tsunade reluctantly stated. "I'll stop calling you out of your name."

"Thank you for your understanding Tsunade-sama." Naruto offered while Tsunade simply rolled her eyes.

"You know you talk quite a lot for an Aburame." Tsunade accessed.

"You know as well as I do that I'm different." Naruto explained. "Mostly from the fact that I'm not a full blooded Aburame."

"Well I'll be, they really haven't been keeping any secrets from you." Tsuande summarized, with genuine surprise etched across her face.

"That's not entirely true." Naruto retorted. "Most of the secrets revolving around my life I had learned by mistake, or at times where I shouldn't of have."

"How so Naruto-kun." Shizune interjected.

"I guess the first major discovery on my part was finding out, I was the host of the Kyubi." Naruto recited. "It all happened during a training trip I took in the forbidden section of the forest of death."

Both Tsunade and Shizune had shocked expressions on their faces. While Sasuke and Hinata both had intrigued looks considering they had never actually heard the story of how Naruto discovered he was a Jinchuuriki.

"Forbidden section of the sector forty-four huh?" Tsunade recited. "Seems like a bit much for a gaki to do their training in."

"You don't seem to be the only one who thought so." Naruto confirmed. "On that day I met Anko-sensei she made a bet with me that I would run out of there kicking and screaming before my training was complete."

"Anko-sensei?" Shizune repeated. "You mean Anko-san is actually your Sensei?"

"Yep" Naruto answered plainly. "I admit I wasn't thrilled about it at first, but now I couldn't even imagine not having her as my Sensei."

"Anko as a Sensei, just what the hell else have I missed?" Tsunade muttered to herself.

"But on with the story." Naruto began once more. "It was during that training in the forbidden section that I came across one of Orochimaru's failed curse seal experiments. To put it simply I was outmatched and outclassed by it." Naruto admitted, as he pulled up his sleeve and channeled chakra to the seal on his arm.

His kusarigama appeared in a poof of smoke and he caught it.

"This was one of the creatures' arms." Naruto explained while handing the blade off to Tsunade.

"Tsunade observed the weapon carefully, and marveled at how strong the weapon seemed to be." You faced a creature with an exoskeleton as hard as this?" Tsunade questioned a bit skeptical. "How the hell did you survive?"

"I was getting to that." Naruto answered. "Well after a bit of a scrimmage with the creature, I was impaled through the chest by that very same blade."

Hinata's eyes widened, as she imagined Naruto skewered by the massive blade.

"It was then that I lost consciousness." Naruto pressed on. "When I awoke I was in the seal in which the Kyubi resides, but to be blunt it just looks like a sewer."

"Charming." Tsunade remarked.

"The Kyubi doesn't think so." Naruto added. "But it was then that I met with it. He wasn't too thrilled about the fact that I was so close to death, and offered to lend me its chakra. My injuries healed, and you can see the results yourself at what happened afterwards." Naruto explained while gesturing to the bladed arm he had transformed into a weapon.

Tsunade nodded her understanding as she handed Naruto's kusarigama back to him and he sealed away once again.

"Well that was an interesting tale, but do tell me how you came to know you weren't a natural born Aburame?" Tsunade questioned with genuine intrigue.

"Now that's all linked together with how I was able to defeat Orochimaru." Naruto stated. "Which is truly a long story, but I'll try and give you the shorter details."

Once again Sasuke and Hinata found themselves listening intently. It seemed as if every thing new they learned about Naruto was more interesting then the last.

Seeing that he had everyone's full attention Naruto began his story. Once he had completely finished with his explanation there was stunned silence.

Tsuande could hardly believe that Orochimaru had suffered such a fate as having his very soul ripped apart. Although Tsunade had no doubts that Orochimaru got what was coming to him, he was still someone that at one point had been dear to her. And learning the details of his gruesome fate was somewhat disturbing to hear.

But apart from that revelation Naruto had revealed to Tsunade and Shizune exactly how he had come to know he wasn't born of the Aburame, but merely adopted. To say they were shocked that Naruto was aware of who his actual father was, was an understatement. Not to mention Sarutobi had full intentions on revealing said information to the village.

How that would turn out Tsunade could only guess. After years of shunning the boy, the village would have a hard pill to swallow after hearing just who exactly it was they had been neglecting.

"Sounds like you've lived quite the life Naruto-kun." Shizune reasoned as she thought about all of Naruto's accomplishments at such a young age.

'That would be an understatement.' Tsunade thought while eyeing Naruto carefully. 'I'd say this gaki is already a legend in the making with the things he's accomplished.'

The remaining time spent traveling was consumed mostly of Naruto giving his life story up until that point. Hinata and Sasuke contributed some things along the way, but compared to Naruto's life theirs had seemed some what lack luster, and they were content with just hearing what Naruto had to say.

After a two day's travel they had finally reached the gates of Konoha. Shizune smiled excitedly upon seeing her home village after so many years. Shizune marveled at how the village appeared to be exactly the same as when they first left it. The only noticeable differences Shizune could spot were the small amount of construction going on to replace what had been destroyed in the invasion.

Tsunade for her part simply sighed as they neared the gates. Even though her initial anger had evaporated over the two days she had to cool off, she still had full intentions on giving Sarutobi an earful.

"Isn't it nice to be back in the village lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked while trying to keep her excitement down to a minimum.

Tsunade grumbled some incoherent things under her breath, but otherwise ignored the question. "Let's just get going."

The moment Naruto made to move he was suddenly caught in a headlock. "Bout damn time you got back!"

"Good to see you too Fu-nee." Naruto chocked out.

"Perhaps you should, relinquish Naruto." Haku advised as she came walking up to the group with Anko at her side. "Considering the person he's escorting I'd say its first priority that they report in."

Fu pouted some what as she released her hold on Naruto. "Well excuse me; I only thought I'd never see him again thanks to those Akatsuki freaks."

Naruto straightened his collar and adjusted his shades. "I heard you had a run in with them as well you two are okay aren't you?"

"They're just fine gaki." Anko answered, before turning her attention to the two women with Naruto. "So you actually found her then, well done."

"Did you expect anything less, from someone you've trained personally?" Naruto questioned.

"I suppose not." Anko agreed while beaming proudly. "But anyway, it nice to see you've returned lady Tsunade." Anko acknowledged, with a small bow. "And Shizune it's been awhile, have you finally found yourself a man?" Anko asked with a toothy grin.

Shizune blushed slightly at the question, but answered none the less. "I've been too busy with other matters."

"Tsk, you could have just answered no." Anko offered in a condescending tone.

"Hey you're one to talk." Fu cut in. "You don't have a boyfriend either."

"You just pulled an extra hour of training for that remark." Anko stated with a predatory smile.

"Damn I should have just kept my mouth shut." Fu mumbled before addressing Naruto. "Before I forget, master Jiraiya said once you get back we're to seek him out."

"What for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not sure." Fu answered with a shrug. "He said it was important and for both of us to be there, so come and find me when you wrap things up at your debriefing." Fu explained.

"I'll do that." Naruto confirmed as he bid his team farewell and he Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Sasuke continued on their way towards the Hokage tower.

Once they entered the receptionist at the front desk, gave Tsunade a quick look over before giving them permission to enter Sarutobi's office immediately.

Coming to a stop at Sarutobi's door Naruto made to knock but Tsuande had other plans as she brushed by Naruto and through open the door and strolled in as if she owned the place.

Sarutobi instantly looked up from what he was doing and was greeted with the site of his former student.

"Alright old man Sarutobi what's the big deal…" Tsunade tried to start her rant, but was quickly silenced by Sarutobi.

"Enough Tsunade!" Sarutobi shouted. "You're to show the proper respect to your kage is that understood?"

Tsunade was speechless for a moment. In only the rarest of occasions had Sarutobi actually ever yelled at her. Deciding it was probably in her best interest to heed his warning Tsunade nodded dumbly. "Sorry Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed, he really didn't wish to yell at Tsunade, but she had to understand that she wasn't the boss. "No forgive me Tsunade I wasn't hoping to raise my voice to you, in the first minute of seeing each other in so long."

Tsunade simply nodded her understanding, and watched as Sarutobi addressed Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"You three have done well to complete your mission in such a short amount of time. Even with the set back of Itachi's interference." Sarutobi praised the three young chunin.

"Actually there were a couple of setbacks." Naruto confirmed as he handed over his report to Sarutobi. "All the mission details are documented."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well done, I'll be sure to read over your report the moment I complete my business with Tsunade." Sarutobi assured Naruto. "As for now you three are free to go, your pay for this mission is with the receptionist up front." Sarutobi added.

All three Chunin gave a bow an understanding and left as they were told.

After they left Hinata was quick to question Naruto about what Fu had said.

"Um Naruto-kun what do you think it is that Jiraiya-sama wishes to talk to you and Fu-san about?" Hinata questioned, trying her best to make the question sound casual.

"Not sure." Naruto answered truthfully. "But if I were to guess just off the bases of both me and Fu-neechan needing to be an attendance I'd say it has something to do with either our bijuu or perhaps Akatsuki. Or maybe even a combination."

"I see." Hinata muttered.

"Hey don't worry I promise to tell you exactly everything he has to say once I learn it." Naruto assured Hinata.

"If that's the case I think I'm going to get out of here." Sasuke explained as the receptionist handed him his check. "I promised Tenten that we'd do some weapons training once I got back."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah you could definitely use some work with that Kusangi." Naruto accessed. "And when it comes to weapons you couldn't have asked for a better teacher then Tenten-san."

"I suppose not." Sasuke agreed with a slight smile on his face as opposed to his usual cocky smirk before he walked off with a slight wave of his hand.

Naruto and Hinata watched Sasuke go, until he rounded the corner and disappeared from their view.

"I should be going as well." Hinata stated after a quick peck on Naruto's cheek.

"I'll see you after I talk with Jiraiya-sama." Naruto confirmed before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(Sarutobi's office)

"Why don't we just get straight to the point?" Tsunade offered. "You were kind enough to express to me, why you wanted me back here, but even so you're wasting your time." Tsunade claimed. "It's well within your rights to call me back to duty, but it isn't within your power to saddle me with your job either."

Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke as he eyed Tsunade carefully. "I'm old Tsunade." Sarutobi reasoned. "My fight with Orochimaru made it clear to me that I can no longer hold out on my duties as Hokage."

"That's not my problem." Tsunade retorted. "If you need a successor, why not have that fool Jiraiya take your position?"

"Fool?" Jiraiya remarked from the nearby window. "That's what you think of me after all the time we've spent apart Tsunade-hime?"

"Jiraiya" Tsunade grumbled. "Just the person I didn't want to see."

Jiraiya pulled himself into the office and stood next to Sarutobi. "I know it's been awhile, but I didn't expect you to be this foul tempered."

"Pft" Tsunade sneered. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Naruto somewhere? The gaki is probably out looking for you as we speak."

"Don't worry I'll see to that soon enough, but as for your question of why I can't assume the role is quite simple." Jiraiya explained. "Besides that fact that I have a little project coming up, my spy network doesn't allow me to be tied down."

"I don't care, find some one else to do it." Tsunade growled. "Anyone with a half a brain knows only a fool would take the title Hokage."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Tsunade, just what in the hell has happed to you?"

"I woke up." Tsunade answered simply. "Perhaps you should do the same." Tsunade advised. "Maybe then you'll finally see the shitty reality of the world we live in."

"You've changed Tsuande." Jiraiya accessed with shock evident in his voice. "The old you would never spout such nonsense."

"Spare me Jiraiya." Tsunade returned.

"That's enough." Sarutobi ordered his two former students. "I didn't bring you here, for you to simply squabble with Jiraiya." Sarutobi confirmed. "But tell me something Tsunade."

"Tell you what?" Tsunade asked with disinterest.

"Tell me what you thought of Naruto Aburame as a person." Sarutobi answered.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before answering. "I don't know the gaki seems like a fine ninja, and one that will eventually command great respect. To be honest I wish more ninja had his drive and heart."

"Is that so?" Sarutobi asked carefully. "So you don't consider Naruto to be foolish?"

"Of course not, after hearing all that's he's been through I have more respect for the child then the majority of the fools in this village." Tsunade answered without doubt.

"I see, I guess Naruto must have failed to mention his dream to you I suppose." Sarutobi accessed.

"I guess he didn't mention any dreams to me." Tsunade confirmed. "I mean what the hell does an Aburame dream about anyway?"

"I can't answer for them all, but I will say Naruto's soul dream is to take the title of Hokage." Sarutobi explained with a slight smile on his face.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Isn't that funny." Jiraiya mocked. "You praised the boy for all he was worth, but yet at the same time he's nothing but a fool in your eyes, some mentality you have." Jiraiya summarized while making his way towards the window. "I've got a meeting with the gaki so I'll see you later." Jiraiya concluded before leaping out the window.

"Your answer doesn't' have to be immediate." Sarutobi explained to Tsunade. "Although I would appreciate it, if you gave it some thought. The village could really use your support Tsunade." Sarutobi concluded.

Tsuande sighed. "I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything." Tsuande added. "But that aside, there's other business we need to discuss." Tsuande explained.

Sarutobi took another drag of his pipe. "Please explain."

"It's about sound and a man named Kabuto Yakushi." Tsunade answered dryly.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Fu were making their way down the streets of Konoha in search of Jiraiya. Lucky for Naruto he'd taken the liberty of placing a female kikai on Jiraiya just incase he ever did need to locate the legendary pervert.

After a good ten minutes Naruto wasn't surprised to find that his kikai had led him to the women's bathhouse.

"What are we doing at the women's bathhouse?" Fu questioned as they stood at the entrance.

Naruto shook his head. "Peeping is one of Jiraiya-sama's favorite past times." Naruto explained as he pointed to where he could make out Jiraiya positioned in a nearby tree, where Naruto and Fu could only assume he had an excellent view.

"That's shameless." Fu stated as she took note of a nearby wasp that was currently fluttering by a nearby patch of grass. Getting a mischievous grin on her face, Fu made her way over towards the insect and crouched next to it.

"You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do." Naruto asked although he already knew the answer considering the wasp flew directly off towards Jiraiya.

"This will teach him." Fu summarized while snickering at what was to come.

Meanwhile Jiraiya continued to indulge in what he referred to as research blissfully unaware of the intentions of the wasp that was closing in fast on him.

Snickering like the pervert he was the sudden rush of pain to his rear caused him to yelp in surprise before falling down into the woman's bathhouse bellow.

No longer able to see Jiraiya Fu could only laugh while the sound of Jiraiya's screams filled the bathhouse as he was brutally beaten.

"That was evil." Naruto remarked to Fu while snickering at Jiraiya's predicament as well.

"No more so then what he was doing." Fu countered just as Jiraiya came flying over the large wall that blocked the women's bath house from prying eyes.

Landing in front of the two people he had requested to see he quickly grabbed them by the wrist and began to sprint as the mob of angry women came flooding out the bathhouse, still intent on delivering further beatings to Jiraiya.

"Damn I bet it was you wasn't it Fu!" Jiraiya accused as he rounded the corner and launched himself along with Naruto and Fu on top of a nearby building.

The three watched the angry mob of toweled women pass by them completely unaware of where they had gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fu replied innocently.

"I'm sure you don't." Jiraiya returned irritably. "Anyway I'm glad you two found me, we've got much to discuss." Jiraiya stated before pointing towards the Hokage faces' "Meet me on top of those; we'll have our meeting there." Jiraiya stated as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I guess what ever he wishes to speak to us about must be something he has to keep from prying ears." Naruto noted as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Fu did the same.

Upon their arrival Jiraiya was already there looking over the village, obviously deep in thought.

"What's this about Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto questioned thinking the serious expression on Jiraiya's face was a deep contrast from his usually goofy one.

"Kid do you believe that you're strong?" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

Naruto took a moment to think about it, but Fu decided to answer for him.

"Of course he's strong, what kind of question is that?" Fu remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not for his age, but in general." Jiraiya corrected his question.

"I don't know." Naruto answered hesitantly. "I would like to believe I'm strong, but a lot of what I've done was just luck." Naruto admitted.

"But what about that Akatsuki guy that you killed, and beating Neji, and Inseki, and reforming Sasuke, and not to mention it's because of you Orochimaru is dead." Fu countered.

Naruto sighed. "Look it all sounds great when you say it like that, but I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help" Naruto defended.

Jiraiya smiled at his god-son. "So you admit that you are not at your full potential then?"

"Of course not." Naruto answered immediately. "Especially with the new enemies I'll have to deal with." Naruto answered as his mind drifted to Itachi.

Jiraiya nodded as he turned his attention to Fu. "And what about you, are you satisfied with the strength you've gained so far?"

"Hell no." Fu answered bluntly. "I won't be satisfied until my abilities are feared throughout all the ninja villages. Besides that my weakness became painfully clear when we faced the Uchiha and that overgrown fishstick. If guys like that are after us for what we hold, we definitely need to grow stronger."

"That's good to hear." Jiraiya acknowledged with a wide grin. "For I have all the intentions on training you to that level, you'll need to be at in order to protect yourselves. That's why the three of us will be going on a training trip."

Naruto and Fu's eyes widened.

"A training trip? But why can't we just stay here and train?" Fu questioned considering she was just becoming truly settled in with the leaf.

Jiraiya sighed. "Honestly it's too risky to train you here." Jiraiya reasoned. "The fact that Akatsuki knows your whereabouts makes it too simple for them to come to take you at any moment of their choosing. If we train away from the village their plans will be severely crippled. Besides we have reason to believe that Akatsuki won't be making their move for another three years."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"According to my spy network the Mizukage Yagura who was also the host of the three-tailed giant turtle recently had his bijuu removed from his body. This obviously resulted in his death. But without a new body to move the bijuu's chakra too, it will eventually manifest it's self into a physical form of its own. I figure it will take about three years in order for that to happen, and that's when Akatsuki will begin to move."

Naruto and Fu were both silent until Naruto asked the question that had been on both of their minds.

"How long is the training trip going to take?"

"Two to three years." Jiraiya answered bluntly.

"Three years?" Naruto muttered. "But what about my family, and friends, and…Hinata-chan?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "I know you and the young heiress are just getting things off the ground but you're young I'm sure she'll understand if you express your reasoning."

Naruto only answer was to furrow his brow in frustration. He just couldn't understand why bad luck liked to follow him around like a lost puppy.

"When would we be leaving master Jiraiya." Fu inquired.

"I figure we'll stick around until this gaki's heritage is made public knowledge." Jiraiya answered. "He should at least be here for that." Jiraiya concluded.

"Do my parents know about this?" Naruto asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"They were the first I spoke to about this." Jiraiya answered. "They believed that my reasoning was well…logical."

Naruto slightly chuckled. "I bet they did."

"But did Anko-sensei think this idea was logical?" Fu cut in.

Jiraiya paled. "Actually I was leaving that tad bit up to you two." Jiraiya confirmed.

"Actually I'll be leaving that responsibility to you Fu." Naruto retorted. "I have someone else that needs to hear this straight from my mouth." Naruto assured as he began to walk off leaving Fu with Jiraiya.

"The kid is taking it harder then I would have expected." Jiraiya admitted.

"He'll bounce back." Fu claimed. "He always does."

**Finally that chapter is complete! Anyway as you can see I'm trying to wrap things up, and yes next chapter will be the last chapter of this time frame. So it's on to the shippuden arc starting at chapter forty-two. Anyway I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter and as always please review!**


	41. Saying Goodbye

**Yo what up fanfiction, first off I've gotta give credit to Poh-lo-go for beta reading this chapter for me. Next I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter, I really appreciate it. Anyway I've said my peace so on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 41: Saying Goodbye **

At a local dango shop Anko's head hit the table with a thump. "Not my gakis!" Anko pouted as Fu informed her of hers and Naruto's eventual departure. "Why is that old hermit stripping me of my beloved pupils! This isn't fair!"

Haku lightly chuckled as she placed her hand on Anko's shoulder. "It's only temporary Anko-sensei." Haku tried to comfort the woman. "Besides if this is the only way to see that both Naruto-kun and Fu-san are protected I approve."

Anko lifted her head up before slamming her hand back down on the counter. "To hell with that I don't approve!" Anko shouted. "They're my students damn it, and I ain't letting anyone take them away from me!"

"But Anko-sensei it's the only way me and Naruto-nii will ever become strong enough to defend ourselves from those goons in the black cloaks." Fu tried to reason. "I don't know how Naruto-nii feels about it, by I for one have no intentions on letting those bastards rip out my bijuu and leave me an empty shell."

"But aren't I a good Sensei?" Anko challenged with hurt in her voice that Fu couldn't decipher if it was real or not. "I mean I can train you two into the ground if that's what you want. Just give me a year and I promise you'll be kicking Akatsuki's ass all across the elemental nations." Anko claimed.

Fu let out a slight chuckle along with Haku that seemed to lighten the mood somewhat. "I'm sure we would Anko-sensei." Fu acknowledged. "But this is pretty much out of our hands, Master Jiraiya insist that we go through with this."

"What about Haku?" Anko threw out. "She won't be able to bare it with both you and Naruto gone."

"I think I'll be fine." Haku tried to defend.

"No you wont, now let me do the talking." Anko commanded, as she grabbed a hold of Haku's face and scrunched it together to give the impression that she was sad. "See, you can't leave Haku in this state, she's already falling apart."

"I think you're the only one falling apart." Haku accused while prying her face from Anko's grip. "Besides even if they're leaving you still have me to keep you company." Haku reasoned. "And we can grow strong together just as Naruto-kun and Fu-san will. That way we'll all be prepared to deal with the imminent threat that is Akatsuki."

"How do you mange to stay so positive, even though we're losing our team?" Anko questioned.

"Because we're not losing our team," Haku answered. "We're merely taking different paths in the road that will eventually lead to the same destination."

Anko frowned. "You know I hate analogies."

Haku sighed for what she felt was the millionth time. "Naruto-kun and Fu-san will come back, and our team will be even more…badass as you so colorfully put it before." Haku assured Anko, while Fu nodded her head in agreement.

Anko let out a slight chuckle at Haku's proclamation. "I'm going to hold both of you gaki's to that then." Anko stated with a trademark grin etched across her face.

"And if I'm disappointed in your growth by the time you get back there will be hell to pay for it." Anko added with a devilish smirk. "That goes double for Naruto."

"I don't think you have to worry about Naruto-kun coming back stronger." Haku summarized. "He's always been one to fully throw himself into whatever he strives to accomplish. He'll come back with new found strength that will surely surprise us all."

"I bet." Anko silently agreed. "That kid has always been good at surprising me." Anko stated as she recalled just how she first met Naruto. "Even the very day I met him, he wouldn't back down even though he was just an academy student then. But thinking back to that I believe the best decision I've ever made was taking an interest in that gaki."

Haku nodded her agreement. "Naruto-kun was able to reflect positive outcomes on all of our lives. I'll forever be in his debt."

"Now don't you two go getting all sentimental on me just yet." Fu warned. "It's not like were even leaving until Naruto-nii's heritage is announced."

"Which will be in one week." Anko stated dryly.

Fu's eyes slightly widened. "You mean that soon, I thought they would have held off on it for at least a month."

"What's a month or a week, when it's been kept secret for thirteen years?" Anko accessed. "If I can agree with the council on anything, it's that Naruto deserves his new status and should receive it as soon as possible."

"But damn I still hadn't even given it thought, that'd we'd be leaving so soon." Fu confirmed as the realization that she'd be leaving for three years really began to sink in.

"Having second thoughts now huh?" Anko challenged teasingly. "Don't worry you can stay if you really want too." Anko offered.

"Nice try Anko-sensei." Fu acknowledged. "But my decision has already been made."

"Worth a try wasn't it?" Anko stated with a smirk, as she began to work on the dango sticks she hadn't yet finished.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya was traveling the busy streets of Konoha with Kakashi at his side.

"So I'm to assume Naruto took the news well?" Kakashi inquired while flipping to the next page in his favorite orange covered novel.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "It's hard to tell, you know how well those damn Aburame can hide their emotions." Jiraiya explained. "But if I were to guess I say it's his little girlfriend he has that's making this decision hard on him."

"I see." Kakashi answered thoughtfully. "But it's to be expected, relationships aren't the easiest things to forge in our line of work."

"Agreed." Jiraiya confirmed. "That's why I depend on a more reliable form of pleasure." Jiraiya concluded with a perverted grin framed on his face.

"Peeking and brothels." Kakashi replied lazily.

"Yep, nothing beats drama free fun." Jiraiya chimed happily. "But all joking matters aside, I think it's about time you've actually taken training your current students seriously."

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow but his eyes remained fixed on his book. "Whatever could you mean Master Jiraiya?"

"Don't play games with me." Jiraiya warned. "I know good and well you haven't taught your students shit, especially the pink haired one. It's high time you've made up for that."

Kakashi sighed as he slapped his book shut. "For you to say that, our situation with the Akatsuki must be more grim then I once believed."

"Good assessment." Jiraiya stated. "I can make Naruto and Fu stronger, but even two Jinchuuriki won't be enough for what we'll have to face." Jiraiya reasoned. "Those two will need strong allies to help them brave the coming storm."

"I guess it has seemed like I've been neglecting my duties as a Sensei." Kakashi recited. "But I felt that until they reached a level of maturity and understanding of needing each other, that I would reframe from developing their individual skills."

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully. "And do you believe that they've finally reached that level?"

"I do." Kakashi answered with a nod of his head. "Sai for the most part has always been willingly to work in unison with Sasuke and Sakura when needed. As for Sakura it seems that her fan-girl craze of Sasuke has faded at some point or another, and she's been taking her training far more serious. As for Sasuke… I think his growth is the most impressive. He truly seems to have done a complete one eighty of how he views life. It's what I've always wanted for him, and now that he has done it, I believe it really is the right time for me to help him bring out his true potential." Kakashi concluded.

"That's good to hear." Jiraiya confirmed. "The boy is brimming with untapped potential, so do everything in your power to bring it out." Jiraiya suggested. "Because I have a feeling that Naruto will eventually need his help the most."

Kakashi nearly chuckled at that idea. "It's hard to believe those two were once oil and water, a true testament to how far both of them have come."

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi sighed to himself. It just seemed as if Kami enjoyed making his life as complicated as possible. After the death of Orochimaru, he assumed that he'd never hear the word sound again, at least not when referencing a ninja village.

But it would seem that Kami had other plans. Not only was sound under new leadership, but apparently it's new ruler planned to establish a better and stronger village then from what it had been.

If Sarutobi was being frank with himself he believed that that news was discomforting. Kabuto was crafty and manipulative to a point, that he had managed to fool the leaf village for years without being discovered. If anything Kabuto making an attempt to establish peace with them could just be another one of the man's schemes.

Thinking hard on the matter Sarutobi felt as though he needed to risk that outcome. Not much was being asked of the leaf, just assistance from Tsunade to see to an ill child. The opportunity to gain all of Orochimaru's vile work and forever keep it out of hands that would surely neglect it was too good of an opportunity to pass by.

It was the closure that Sarutobi sought. Once he had Orochimaru's work he could destroy it, forever ending his twisted student's legacy, and erasing any further harm his wayward student could inflict from beyond the grave.

Steeling his conviction Sarutobi pulled out a peace of parchment and began to write on it. He'd made up his mind to schedule a formal meeting with Kabuto to address future plans between leaf and sound.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Tsunade and Shizune were currently walking down the streets of Konoha to get reacquainted with their home village. As they walked Tsunade pondered on her meeting with Sarutobi. She was more then sure that Sarutobi would accept sound's terms and she would eventually be called to play her part in healing the young man that was part of the agreement.

If she was being honest with herself she wondered if she was even up for the task. It had been years since she had performed on anyone and was in desperate need of practice. Sighing to herself she toyed with the idea of taking over as lead medic at the hospital.

Sarutobi may have brought her back to take his position as Hokage, but ultimately it was her decision to take that job in the end. Truth of the matter was that continuing to do what she had once loved sounded quite more enticing then sitting in an office all day combating paperwork.

Tsunade was suddenly brought out of her musings when she bumped into someone passing by.

A loud clatter of paper and utensils signified that whoever she had bumped had just dropped a significant amount of books.

"Oh sorry I should have been watching where I was going." The girl that had been knocked down by Tsunade apologized as she began to pick up the books that had fallen.

"Don't apologize; it was my fault after all." Tsunade reasoned as she and Shizune bent down to help the girl pick up her books.

Picking up one of the books Tsunade quirked her eyebrow at it. "You're interested in learning medical Jutsu?"

The girl nodded, as she accepted the book from Tsunade. "Yeah, I've been a burden to my team for so long; I feel that this is the best way that I could atone for being so useless."

"And how's your training been going?" Shizune asked curiously as she took note that the book in her hand was also a medical book.

"Well it's been coming along pretty slow." The girl confirmed. "Besides that I just recently started learning, I don't have anyone to teach me, so it's been a lot of trail and error, mostly resulting in dead fish."

Tsunade smiled. "It's good to see that the leaf still has its share of motivated children."

The girl somewhat chuckled. "It's funny that you refer to me as a child, when you don't look very old yourself."

"Though I'm flattered, I think you'd be surprised at just how old I am." Tsunade reasoned while handing the girl the last book that had fallen.

"Thank you for your help…uh"

"Tsunade." She continued for the girl. "And this here is my apprentice Shizune."

The girl's eyes widened at hearing the name. "You're Tsunade, as in Tsunade Senju?"

"The very same." Tsunade replied with a grin.

"B-but you're the legendary Sanin and writer of this book that was published nearly twenty years ago." The girl stated while nodding at the book on the top of her pile. "How could you look so well…young?"

Tsunade chuckled. "We all have our own little secrets, Miss?"

"Sakura." Sakura answered while straightening up a tad bit. "Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno huh?" Tsunade mused. "Well keep up your studying Sakura, there's always more room for aspiring young medics. Who knows you just may make something great out of yourself from following this path."

"Do you believe so Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned hopefully.

"I do." Tsunade answered shortly. "Now you'll have to excuse me, but perhaps we'll meet again at some point. Until then, it will be goodbye, Sakura." Tsunade finished as she and Shizune continued on their way.

Sakura watched the two women leave a bit star struck. 'The greatest medic in the world believes I could actually make something of myself.' Sakura recited in her mind, as she turned on her heels and continued back on her path with a little extra pep to her step.

* * *

(Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata had just finished showering and was currently slipping into clean clothes, when her little sister Hanabi quipped in from behind her.

"Nothing like washing the days stress away huh neechan?"

"I suppose not." Hinata answered the little Hyuuga. "But what's going on, it's unlike you to visit me at this hour." Hinata asked curiously.

"That's because I'm here to inform you that you have a visitor." Hanabi explained.

"Really?" Hinata returned a bit intrigued at who it could be that wished to see her.

"Yep, Naruto-san's downstairs at this very moment." Hanabi stated casually. "He was outside just walking around in front of our gates for like an hour." Hanabi explained. "It was really weird so I invited him in. My guess is he's come to dump you or something?"

Hinata's heart jumped to her throat, but not at Hanabi's somewhat mean joke but the fact that Naruto had probably heard some bad news from Jiraiya and was unsure of how to tell her.

Hanabi smirked. "So that is it huh. You did something that upset Naruto-san and now he's going to dump you!"

"That's not it." Hinata answered shortly, as she quickly finished dressing, and made her way down to the living quarters with Hanabi following close behind.

When the two girls entered the room Naruto perked his head up at seeing the two girls.

"Thank you for retrieving Hinata-chan for me Hanabi-chan." Naruto stated as he stood on his feet.

"No problem." Hanabi returned. "Now out with it, are you going to dump my neechan?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "What could have given you that impression?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were walking around in front of our home for an hour, seems like to me, you were trying to put something off." Hanabi answered with her arms folded over her chest. "Now spill it."

"Don't you think that whatever is on my mind I'd like to talk to Hinata-chan about it in private?" Naruto interrogated.

"Fine, not like I care anyway." Hanabi sneered as she shuffled out of the room.

"What's this about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked unsurely once Hanabi had left.

Naruto sighed heavily as his eyes found the door. "How about we take a walk?" Naruto offered while extending his hand towards Hinata.

Although she didn't like how Naruto appeared to be beating around the bush Hinata slowly walked towards Naruto and took his hand.

Naruto smiled as he led Hinata out the door.

For the first few minutes they walked in complete silence with Naruto steeling quick glances at Hinata.

Meanwhile each passing minute only made Hinata feel that more uneasy about what Naruto had to tell her. Bawling her free hand into a fist Hinata stopped moving causing Naruto to stop with her. "Naruto-kun you're starting to scare me, now please tell me what Master Jiraiya told you.

He'd had hours to think of how he would break the news to Hinata, but kept drawing blanks. So doing the only thing that came to mind he simply blurted out what he had to say. "Me along with Fu will be leaving on a training trip with Jiraiya-sama."

Hinata didn't know how to respond so she remained completely quiet while staring at Naruto with a nearly opened mouth.

Seeing that he had already dived in, he continued forward with what he had to say. "We'll be leaving in one week's time, after my heritage is announced and will remain gone for a duration of about three years." Naruto explained.

Those words seemed to affect Hinata like a splash of cold water to the face. "You're leaving for three years!" Hinata nearly shouted in surprise as tears began to well in her eyes. "B-but what about us? Surely you can train here?" Hinata reasoned.

Naruto wiped away the stray tear off of Hinata's face with his thumb and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but that just isn't possible."

"But why?" Hinata questioned as she latched on to Naruto in a tight hug as if afraid he would disappear.

"Akatsuki," Naruto answered dryly. "Right now my and Fu-nee's presence is a security risk to the village. The Akatsuki have already shown their not afraid to enter our village if need be, and frankly that puts all of you in unnecessary danger."

"I don't care." Hinata retorted. "You've always acted as if you're the only one allowed to care about what happens to others. What about those that care about what happens to you, myself included?" Hinata retorted with tears now freely streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan." Naruto pleaded. "This isn't something I want either, but there are some things in life that simply do not play out like we would like them to." Naruto reasoned. "I didn't ask for this burden, but I still shoulder it to the best to my abilities, and every time I see that the village is able to live in peace I take solace knowing that my efforts aren't wasted."

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes, and settled for slight sniffling. "You're selflessness is always something I've admired and envied in you Naruto-kun."

"There's no point to envy that quality in me, when you yourself possess the same traits." Naruto confirmed. "But I want you to do something for me Hinata-chan."

"Anything you want Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

"Grow strong for me." Naruto answered. "You're beautiful and strong as it is, but you can always improve yourself. So don't let my absence hinder your growth, instead use if as fuel to power your drive, because I'll expect your help upon my return."

"Of course." Hinata answered with new vigor in her voice. "I'll do everything in my power to stand by your side when it's time to face this threat." Hinata confirmed. "And that means being there for you in whatever way that I can." Hinata stated while pulling Naruto into a deep kiss.

Naruto was surprised only for a moment before deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart Hinata looked into Naruto shades, and slowly reached out to them

Meanwhile Naruto watched with a quirked eyebrow as Hinata removed his shades.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful your eyes are Naruto-kun." Hinata admitted. "It was the first thing that drew me to you, that day in the hospital."

"That long ago?" Naruto mused. "We were only kids then."

"What can I say; it was love at first sight." Hinata answered bashfully, blushing as she had did in her younger years.

"And I've forgotten how cute that blush is on you." Naruto added with a grin.

Hinata had a bittersweet smile on her face as she proceeded to tighten her embrace on Naruto. "Thank you for being my inspiration Naruto-kun, because of you I'm proud of the Kunochi I've become. So promise you'll return to me safely."

"Trust me, I had all intentions to." Naruto assured Hinata before pulling apart and taking her hand in his own once again.

The two had then spent the remainder of the night traveling through the village together, reminiscing of the good times they shared together and the many more they would have together upon his return.

* * *

(The following Day)

Tenten stared awestruck as she watched Sasuke demonstrate the abilities of the Kusanagi he received from Naruto.

"That's amazing!" She squealed in delight while watching Sasuke extend and retract the sword with little effort. "You're so lucky; I can't believe Naruto would give you a weapon like that."

Sasuke shrugged while sheathing the blade. "He's says swords aren't exactly his style."

"I'm surprised." Tenten admitted. "He can perform wonders with his staff, and he ain't too shabby with that kusarigama either."

Sasuke nodded his agreement as he sat down on a nearby log and pulled out a canteen of water.

Tenten quirked her eyebrow as she made to sit next to Sasuke. "So what's wrong now?"

Sasuke was simply quiet for a moment before he spoke. "It's Naruto." Sasuke answered. "Apparently he'll be leaving the village in six days."

"So what he has a mission, what's the big deal?" Tenten asked dismissively.

"It's not a mission he's leaving for." Sasuke countered. "It's a long duration training trip with Master Jiraiya." He finished as he began to drink from his canteen.

"And that's gotten you bummed out?" Tenten noted. "Just how long will he be gone for?"

"Three years." Sasuke answered dryly.

Tenten whistled. "That's a long time."

Sasuke nodded his agreement. "It's even longer when that person is one of the only friends you have."

"One of your only friends?" Tenten repeated. "Surely the famous Sasuke has plenty of friends." Tenten challenged.

Sasuke had to stop himself from chuckling. "I've burnt a lot of bridges with my cold demeanor."Sasuke admitted. "Although I'm striving to amend for that, it may still be awhile before the others are willing to accept me as a decent person."

"Well I've accepted you." Tenten stated with a slight blush. "So that's a start right? And I'm sure your team would be willingly to give you a shot."

"Perhaps Sakura will, but Sai and I have butted heads since the moment we've met." Sasuke explained as he recalled meeting the boy in desperate need of sunlight for the first time. "The day I met him he questioned Sakura's sexual preference after he deduced she was fawning over a boy with no…penis."

Tenten's eyes grew, before she erupted into laughter. "That Sai guy actually said that about you!"

Sasuke shut his eyes in agitation. "I didn't consider it funny then, and I don't consider it funny now." Sasuke retorted.

"Come on, sometimes having a laugh at your own expense is the best way to show you're not a pompous ass." Tenten reasoned. "So lighten up."

Sasuke simply settled for what he thought was an amused smirk. "Is that sufficient?"

"Uh…well at least it was more then an effort Neji would have given." Tenten stated with a chagrin on her face. "But anyway, what's Naruto leaving on this training trip for; surely the guy is strong enough as it is?"

"There are matters that I cannot discuss." Sasuke answered truthfully. "But I will say that Naruto's current abilities will not be enough for what he'll later have to face. And for that matter neither are mine." Sasuke added as he stood up.

"You going somewhere?" Tenten interrogated.

"I'm going to seek out Naruto, because there's something I wish to do before he departs." Sasuke answered. "You're free to come with me if you'd like." Sasuke added.

"I got nothing better to do." Tenten answered with a shrug.

"Good let's go." Sasuke commanded.

* * *

(Aburame Estate)

Naruto was currently stationed in the Aburame garden as he helped Shina, Shibi, and Shino tend to the many flowers, and plants that provided homes for the countless insects there.

"It's been so long since we've done this together has it not?" Shina questioned her two sons. "An indication to how quickly you two have grown from the larvae you once were." Shina added with a slightly saddened undertone.

"Please Kaasan don't go getting teary eyed on me, like Hinata-chan did." Naruto added while ripping out a stray weed.

"I'm in full control of my emotions." Shina countered. "Although I'm still saddened by how long you'll be gone, I understand the logic for it and will cope with your departure."

"Yes Naruto, your absence will not go unnoticed by our clan, but we've taken you as far as we can." Shibi reasoned.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he turned his attention to Shino. "So what about you Shino, gonna miss your baby brother?" Naruto questioned with a toothy grin. "Or better yet, are you going to miss Fu-chan?"

Shino adjusted his shades and collar to hide his slight blush. "Fu-sans' presence will be sorely missed, but I think I could use a break from your constant teasing." Shino added.

"Just now was for old time's sake." Naruto retorted. "You know it's been ages since I've embarrassed you."

Shino was about to refute that claim when they were interrupted by a small child no older then seven.

"Sorry to impose, but Naruto-san has visitors." The young Aburame girl explained as Sasuke and Tenten came walking in behind her.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he stood up and brushed himself off. "This is unexpected Sasuke." Naruto reasoned while walking over to greet his two visitors. "So what can I do for you two today?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he spoke two simple words. "Fight me."

All Aburame glasses were instantly on Sasuke after hearing his challenge, even Tenten had been staring wide eyed.

"Fight you?" Naruto repeated as he folded his arms over his chest. "What's the meaning of this Sasuke." Naruto pried.

"To see where I stand and where I need to be." Sasuke answered. "I know you're stronger then me, but I must know what it is I must strive to attain."

"So this will just be a friendly spar then?" Naruto accessed.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Where would you like this to take place then?" Naruto questioned.

"On top of the Hokage monument." Sasuke answered. "Meet me there in one hour." Sasuke explained as he slightly bowed to the Aburame family. "Good day." He concluded and Tenten did the same before they both left the garden.

"Is facing Sasuke a wise decision?" Shino questioned after Sasuke had gone.

"I believe so." Naruto replied with a smirk. "Saskue is striving to better himself, and I will help in anyway that I can."

"And pounding him into the ground is your way of helping?" Fu piped in making her presence known as she entered into the garden with Haku at her side.

"In a sense." Naruto answered bluntly. "This fight just maybe Sasuke's way of saying goodbye. After all I doubt a traditional handshake would suffice for him."

"If you say so." Fu replied with a shrug. "But either way it's going to be entertaining." Fu reasoned while darting off without another word.

"You should probably expect quite the crowd at your fight." Haku reasoned. "Fu's seems quite eager to spread the word."

"I know " Naruto confirmed as he turned his attention to his family. "Sorry our time together kind of got ruined." Naruto offered.

"It's fine." Shibi reasoned. "The circumstances were sound."

"Besides we haven't seen you do combat since the Chunin exams." Shina added. "It will be nice to see just how far you've come along."

"You mean you're actually going to watch?" Naruto asked somewhat surprised.

"This is the last chance we'll get to see you an action for three years, it only logical we'd pay wittiness to such an event." Shino added. "To better access your growth once you return.

* * *

(Hokage Monument)

As it turned out Fu had been quit sufficient in spreading the word of the up and coming bout between Naruto and Sasuke and many had showed up to witness it.

'Funny how a simple spar between friends could result in such an outcome.' Naruto mused to himself as he arrived at the Hokage monument and took note of the many spectators. The first of many that he recognized was his Sensei Anko who quickly walked up to him after noticing he arrived.

"So you're finally ready to put the Uchiha in his place huh?" Anko stated.

"I don't see it that way." Naruto answered easily. "To be honest this was just supposed to be a friendly spar, but obviously this turnout means people are expecting different." Naruto reasoned.

"Honestly what did you expect?" Kiba barked in from behind Naruto. "You're the guy that bested Orochimaru, and Sasuke's the last of his clan and a genius as well. There's no way people were going to pass up the opportunity to see you two go at it."

"Although I don't approve of you and Sasuke-san fighting, I admit I am intrigued of how this will result." Hinata added as Anko cut the two off.

"Well regardless of what this is supposed to be, try and give everyone a good show. After all I don't want anyone thinking I trained a softy." Anko ordered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto confirmed as he spotted Tsunade with her apprentice along with Jiraiya whom seemed to be pestering Tsunade.

Next to them stood Kakashi who was nose deep in his book, Iruka, and Might Guy who seemed to be trying to goad Kakashi into a bet.

"To think that two Sannin would grace me with their presence." Naruto quipped as he walked up to them.

"Whatever, I just wanted to see what you've got." Tsuande reasoned dismissively. "Everyone believes you and the Uchiha are such hot shots it'll be at the very least entertaining to see you two pound the snot out of each other."

"What she means is, we're here just incase you or Sasuke-kun need medical assistance." Shizune explained.

A moment later Sasuke had arrived onto the scene and stared around in confusion. "Why are there so many people here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I spread the word." Fu answered before Naruto got the chance.

"Why?" Sasuke retorted tightly.

"Because a fight as momentous as this one deserves an audience don't you think?" Fu reasoned.

"No" Sasuke answered shortly. "This was just something I wanted between Naruto and myself." Sasuke explained.

Fu quirked her eyebrow before shrugging. "Oh well I guess you've got to deal with it then, otherwise you'd look like a coward for bailing out."

Upon hearing Fu's remark Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "Does this crowd not bother you?"

"Not really." Naruto admitted. "It's not like we haven't fought under conditions similar to this. Just remember the crowd for the final exam at the Chunin exams."

"Very well, we'll continue as scheduled then." Sasuke summarized as he walked a short distance away from Naruto.

The crowd had suddenly become quiet considering it was finally show time for the long awaited grudge match.

"So what are the rules?" Naruto inquired while burying his hands into his coat pocket.

"How about the first to acknowledge defeat." Sasuke offered while shifting into a Taijutsu stance.

"That's fine with me." Naruto answered, not even bothering to move his hands from his pockets but allowed his Kikai swarm to file out and circle around him in a protective fashion.

"So who do you think will win?" Hanabi questioned Konohamaru who was standing next to her along with Moegi, and Udon.

"Are you kidding me?" Konohamaru returned. "The boss is going to take this one no problem." Konohamaru claimed as Moegi and Udon nodded their agreement.

'Should have known not to ask Naruto-san's number one fans.' Hanabi reasoned before turning her attention back to the impeding fight.

Meanwhile Sakura was standing next to Ino, and Choji, and Shikamaru whom they practically had to drag by the pony tail to witness the fight. She didn't know what to make of Naruto fighting with Sasuke. Normally she would have been simply all for Sasuke to take the victory, but now she viewed both Naruto and Sasuke as friends and simply hoped that neither would be hurt.

"Should I make the first move?" Naruto offered, seeing that Sasuke was opting to just stare him down.

"Allow me." Sasuke retorted before disappearing in a blur of speed.

All, except for the exceptional Shinobi that were paying witness, had instantly lost Sasuke from their vision.

'His speed has increased drastically.' Neji accessed although he was able to keep up with the Uchiha's movements.

A moment later Naruto's kikai converged on one spot that Sasuke had tried to enter from, and effectively blocking his initial attack.

"You'll have to speed it up Sasuke, if you want to break through my defenses." Naruto explained with his hands still buried in his pockets.

"I attend too." Sasuke claimed while increasing his speed to new levels and breaking through the Kikai barrier and aiming a straight for the back of Naruto's head.

Reading the attack like a book Naruto removed his hands from his pockets and ducked under the blow and retaliated with a knee of his own aimed for Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke easily brought up his left forearm to block the knee and pushed it back down and returning with a high knee aimed for Naruto's chin. Naruto grinned as he flipped backwards while simultaneously firing off a double kick that caught Sasuke in the chest that sent him skidding backwards.

Sasuke smirked as he repositioned his fighting stance and outstretched his hand signaling for Naruto to come.

Taking the invitation Naruto charged in and aimed a spinning kick for Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took that moment to pivot around the blow and lashed out with an elbow to Naruto's gut that sent the blond boy sliding across the ground.

Sasuke quickly tried to follow up his initial attack by driving his foot into Naruto, but suddenly found his vision obscured by a cloud of kikai.

"Gotcha now." Naruto chorused as he grabbed Sasuke in a reverse bare hug and suplexed him head first into the dirt.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he popped into a cloud of smoke revealing that Naruto was simply holding a log. Picking himself back up Naruto dusted off his trench coat, and turned his attention to his left. "Still playing the cool guy huh?" Naruto questioned Sasuke who was sitting on a nearby boulder with his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Just feeling out your moves." Sasuke answered as he hopped to his feet and strolled back up to Naruto. "But I think play time is just about over, wouldn't you agree?"

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto added while placing his hands into his favorite hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto muttered as ten exact clones of Naruto sprang into existence.

"Good, I don't want you to hold back because I won't be pulling my punches either." Sasuke warned as his eyes transformed from onyx black to crimson red, indicating he had activated his Sharingan.

"Seems the kids are finally done playing." Jiraiya reasoned. "I guess everyone are about to get the show they hoped for."

"It's already been quite impressive." Shizune added. "Wouldn't you agree Lady Tsunade?"

"Their not bad for two kids, I give them that much." Tsunade answered, while trying to sound uninterested.

Taking the initiative Naruto along with his clones charged back into the fray towards Sasuke. Sasuke for his part simply waited patiently for Naruto and his clones to arrive. His Sharingan had made it a simple task to read how the clones would strike and so he closed in to meet them.

The first clone was caught by surprise at Sasuke's swiftness and took a brutal uppercut to the chin that dispelled him easily. Another clone tried to position himself to catch Sasuke from behind, but didn't anticipate Sasuke's follow up and received a foot to the face that wiped him from existence.

"Fall back." The real Naruto ordered his clones.

The clones along with Naruto took up positions around Sasuke trapping him in a circle. Each clone had then outstretched their hands and numerous kikai filed out and began to fly around Sasuke, effetely trapping him in a miniature doom formed of countless beetles.

Sasuke grimaced as he was able to see that the doom he was trapped in was slowly siphoning off his chakra. Flipping through hand seals Sasuke slammed his palms on the ground. "Lighting Style: Static Eruption!" Sasuke shouted as small lighting bolts sprang from the ground and struck the beetles.

Most had popped out of existence apart from the real ones that Naruto himself had produced, in which case they landed on the ground and writhed about.

"Not bad." One of Naruto's clones congratulated, just as a crack in the earth caught Sasuke's attention and Naruto sprang from the ground and presented Sasuke with a heavy uppercut that sent the Uchiha airborne .

Not wasting anytime Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the ankles and his clones proceeded to grab him and each other by the ankles until they formed a chain of Naruto's and forcibly slammed Sasuke into the unforgiving ground.

Sasuke grimaced in pain, but took comfort seeing that Naruto's attack had cost him his shadow clones after they hit the ground along with him and Naruto and dispelled.

Naruto slightly wobbled as he stood up for having taken slight damage from his attack as well. "So what do you say, should we call it a match?" Naruto offered.

"I can still fight." Sasuke retorted dismissively as he slightly struggled to a standing position.

"Suit it yourself." Naruto replied casually as he summoned another twenty clones into the area.

'I forgot Naruto's unbelievable chakra reserves.' Sasuke mentally noted while eyeing Naruto's clones carefully.

"Ninja art: Rushing wave." Naruto muttered as he and his clones had crouched low while pouring out kikai in the millions that proceeded to flow at Sasuke like a black tsunami.

The crowd watched in awe at the disturbingly gross image of a massive wave of kikai beetles flowing towards Sasuke. Apart from the Aburame family, who found Naruto's attack a marvel to behold.

"Combing his shadow clone technique to increase the overall amount of kikai beetles he can use, is truly unique to Naruto alone." Shibi assessed.

"It'll only take seconds to drain Sasuke-san of his entire chakra supply." Shina added. "Logic would suggest he forfeits this match."

As this was going on Sasuke watched the attack approach him with calculating eyes, before he began to flip through hand seals. "Fire style: Searing Wall!" Sasuke shouted out as the ground in front of him split and a fifteen foot high wall of fire erupted from it.

The kikai wave crashed into the flames and burst into smoke that shrouded the entire area.

Soon afterwards the sound of numerous pops were heard indicating that Sasuke was dispatching Naruto's clones. Once the smoke finally cleared the area was completely clean of Naruto's clones and only the real Naruto and Sasuke remained, and they both were smirking at each other.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke questioned noticing the smirk on Naruto's face.

"I am." Naruto answered truthfully. "No longer do your fist hold the anger that they once had."

"I don't understand." Sasuke retorted.

"It's said that true ninja can communicate to one another through an exchange of fist alone." Naruto explained.

"I see." Sasuke stated quietly. "And what are they saying to you now?"

Naruto simply grinned as he grabbed the hilt of his staff and wrenched it free from its holster.

"I guess you won't give me the answer easily then?" Sasuke reasoned while grabbing the hit of his Kusanagi.

"Should they really be using weapons?" Hinata questioned nervously. "It's too dangerous for a sparring match."

"I used weapons against Neji in the past." Tenten reasoned. "These two will be fine as long as their not really intending to kill each other."

The momentary pause between Naruto and Sasuke was soon broken as they both charged in at each other, quickly closing the small gap between them. Launching himself into the air, Naruto brought his staff down with an over head swing that passed cleanly through Sasuke.

'Shit' Naruto cursed realizing he had been ensnared in a Genjutsu at some point.

Before he could dispel it he was hit heavily in the gut by the blunt end of Sasuke's sword and sent spiraling across the ground. Capitalizing on Naruto's plight Sasuke suddenly shimmered back into existence and brought his knee down into Naruto's gut, with enough force to cave in the ground underneath them.

Prying himself from the ground Sasuke watched Naruto's body in confusion as it simply dissolved into thousands of kikai.

"Damn." Sasuke hissed as he turned around to find Naruto charging him with a feather haymaker in his right fist.

Using all the speed he could manage at that point Sasuke leapt backwards to try and avoid the spinning whorl of air but failed and took the blow directly to his gut.

"Oof" Sasuke grunted as he was launched into the cliff side with exceptional force that expelled the air from his lungs. Grimacing in pain and fatigue Sasuke pulled himself free from the small crater his body had formed in the wall.

Panting hard Sasuke shakily righted himself and stared at Naruto quietly before a small smile graced his lips. "This…match…goes to you…Naruto." Sasuke acknowledged as he begun to fall only to be caught by Naruto who slung Sasuke's arm over his shoulder to help support him.

"Good match Sasuke." Naruto offered as the crowd erupted into cheers for the two Chunin.

Meanwhile Sarutobi smiled as he cancelled out his crystal ball Jutsu. 'It's nice to see that the will of fire has finally been ignited in young Sasuke's spirit.' Sarutobi thought contently, as he got back to work on the tedious paperwork before him.

"That was quite impressive for a sparring match." Tsunade stated as she and Shizune walked up to check on the condition of Sasuke. "I can't even imagine what would have happened if you two were fighting with the intent to kill one another." Tsunade concluded as her hand became encased in a green aura and she began to move it over Sasuke injury to his stomach.

"Thank you for your praise Tsuande-sama." Naruto stated while handing Sasuke over to Shizune to support.

"You did well Naruto." Shibi added in. "Your sufficiency in how you use our family's style has truly been adapted into something completely unique to you."

"Thank you Otosan ." Naruto responded politely.

"Not bad gaki, although I expected you to have won in half the time." Anko added in.

"I believe Naruto-kun did just fine." Haku retorted, as she smiled at Naruto. "Well done Naruto-kun, I think the outcome of the fight was just how it should have been."

Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement, as he watched everyone that had come to see the fight begin to disperse. Some had chosen to congratulate Naruto before going, which Naruto would thank them in response.

* * *

(Six Days Later)

Naruto stood nervously next to Hinata, his family, and team. Today would be the official day that his status as the soul surveying member of the Namaikaze would be announced to the public. Sarutobi had called for the entire village to assemble in front of the Hokage tower for an unprecedented announcement. The villagers were on their toes for whatever the Hokage needed to reveal to them. If anything it had to be big if the entire village was needed to made aware of it.

Peeking over his shoulder Sarutobi smiled at the blond boy behind him. Naruto's nervousness was easy to see for the old man and he admitted it looked strangely foreign to see Naruto in such a state.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will be just fine I assure you." Sarutobi claimed as he signaled for Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his two advisors to follow him onto the roof.

The crowd instantly stopped their chatter at seeing their aged leader make his appearance before them. Clearing his throat Sarutobi spoke in a loud demanding voice.

"Citizens of Konoha, I humbly thank you for appearing here today." Sarutobi began. "As you know thirteen years ago our village weathered the great catastrophe known as the Nine-tailed-fox. Thanks to our beloved fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the creature was defeated and peace and satiability was brought to our land, but at a cost."

Seeing that the villagers were listening intently Sarutobi pressed on. "Minato died that night, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, taking their legacy and clan with them. But it relieves my heart to finally be able to make you privy of the fact that there was one survivor."

The villagers could hardly believe what they were hearing as Sarutobi addressed them.

"He's been living among you all his life, and many of you have had the pleasure of meeting this young man, and if you haven't I'm sure you've at least heard of him." Sarutobi continued. "For throughout his short life he's strived to make something great of his self despite the injustices that had been brought on him."

The villagers had confused expressions on their faces at what Sarutobi was saying but he simply pressed on with his speech.

"His identity as Minato's soul surveying heir and son was kept secret to protect him, from outside threats, and yes even threats from within our own walls. So he was given to and raised in a clan I highly trust, and they've fostered him into a great ninja his biological parents would be proud of."

By this point the villagers were numb in anticipation and the fact that Sarutobi appeared to be trying to drag it out wasn't doing them any favors.

"I present to you Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's heir and legacy Naruto Aburame Namikaze!" Sarutobi stated while moving aside.

Naruto slowly walked out in front of Sarutobi and stared down at the thousands of villagers beneath him. He was now dressed in navy blue ninja pants, a dark orange Chunin vest, with a coat similar to that of the forth but with purple flames at the bottom, his outfit being toped off with a new style of blue shades.

The villagers simply didn't know how to respond to the news, but seeing Naruto in his new get up made it all to clear for them to refute that he was in fact the son of the fourth.

"Well whadya waitin for!" Kiba shouted in the jumble of stunned villagers, as he began to clap loudly for his blond friend.

Shikamaru simply muttered troublesome at Kiba's outburst before he followed his lead and began to clap, which Choji soon followed afterwards.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted "I always knew Naruto-kun's flames burned exceptionally bright." Lee added as he too began to clap, followed by his Might Guy who agreed with Lee's statement.

Neji simply smirked as he joined in, and soon the villagers were knocked out of their stupor as they too erupted into cheers, clapping, and shouts.

"I can't believe Naruto's the son of the fourth!" Ino shouted while clapping as well.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement as she cheered for Naruto as well. "Come to think of it, the resemblance really is uncanny." Sakura noted while staring at Naruto in his new attire.

"Man I can't believe how cool boss is!" Konohamru shouted in glee.

Sasuke for his part watched from his position stationed on a nearby roof and smirked at his friend finally receiving the acknowledgment he deserved his entire life.

Naruto was speechless as he watched the village applaud for him. All his life he longed for the recognition he was receiving now, all he could manage at the moment was to wave and smile bashfully at the crowd below.

"Congratulations gaki." Anko offered as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've done well, and don't let anyone think you don't deserve this."

Naruto nodded his understanding and turned his attention to Shina and Shibi whom both simply nodded their sentiments to him.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun." Hinata offered as she caught Naruto in a tight hug.

Naruto grinned still trying to take it all in.

"I hope you're ready to fight the hordes of girls off with a stick." Jiraiya piped in with a toothy grin on his face, directing his warning more so to Hinata then Naruto.

"I believe Naruto-kun will remain faithful." Hinata countered. "After all he knows who truly loves him." She added with a hot blush on her face.

"Just giving you a heads up is all." Jiraiya stated casually, as he took note of a great deal of females already eyeing Naruto like a prize to be won.

The remainder of the evening had been spent celebrating the announcement of Naruto's heritage, although Naruto found it hard to enjoy himself considering he would be leaving the next morning.

* * *

(Following Morning)

Naruto along with Fu and Jiraiya were standing at the north gate with all their gear strapped to their backs. Naruto smiled at the people that had come to see them off. Among the crowd was his entire clan, Hinata, Anko, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"I'm grateful you've all come to see us off." Naruto offered while looking at everyone with appreciation. Walking up to Shina, and Shibi he pulled them both into a hug, which they returned. "Otosan, Kassan thank you for everything you've done for me, I am truly blessed to have parents as great as you."

"Thank you Naruto." Shina offered as she kissed Naruto on his cheek. "You take care of yourself out there and do come back stronger and wiser then before."

"I will." Naruto stated as he moved on to Shino, and outstretched his arms. "So what's it going to be Shino the easy way or the hard way?"

Shino simply adjusted his shades before walking up to Naruto and pulling him into a hug effectively shocking everyone around. "Though your antics can be grating I will miss you, just make sure you take care of yourself and Fu-san as well." Shino stated so quietly Naruto had to strain himself to hear him.

"Will do Shino." Naruto assured him.

Moving to Anko next Naruto stared at her curiously as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Now don't go getting all mushy on me, I don't need a fucking hug." Anko warned, but didn't protest when Naruto snatched her up in a hug anyway.

"Thank you for being my teacher Anko-sensei, I wouldn't be half of what I am without your guidance." Naruto admitted.

"You damn right you wouldn't be." Anko retorted lightly. "Now get off, I've got an image to keep after all." Anko concluded with a smirk on her face.

Haku being next in line took the initiative to hug Naruto first. "Thank you for saving me Naruto-kun." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto returned Haku's hug. "Just make sure you get stronger Haku-san, and try and keep Anko-sensei out of trouble."

"I will." Haku agreed while stepping back.

Naruto nodded as he came up to Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon. Kneeling down next to them he grinned widely. "I expect you guys to be full fledged ninja when I return so train hard."

"No problem boss well be just as strong as you when yah get back." Konohamaru claimed.

Naruto simply rubbed Konohamaru on the top of his head before moving on to Sasuke and Neji. "It would probably be a waste of time to advise you two to get stronger." Naruto accessed.

"I suppose it would be." Neji responded. "For we will not be left behind."

"We'll do our part, don't worry about that, you just make sure you do the same." Sasuke stated while outstretching his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto nodded before taking Sasuke's hand in his own and shaking it and doing the same with Neji.

Finally arriving at Hinata they both simply stared at one another. "Hinata I…" Naruto began but was silenced as Hinata kissed him full on the lips.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata offered, while slightly tearing up. "And come back to me safely." She added in a whisper.

"Of course." Naruto responded as he hugged Hinata tightly.

"Alright kids time waits for no one." Jiraiya piped in breaking the moment.

Naruto nodded his understanding and reluctantly let go of Hinata before he began to walk off while waving his final goodbye.

"Wait there's one thing I forgot to do." Fu cut in as she dashed away from Naruto and Jiraiya whom both quirked their eyebrows, as they watched her catch Shino in a full on kiss.

"Hehe, so both of you brats huh?" Jiraiya chuckled.

Meanwhile Shino didn't know what to make of it as Fu broke their kiss.

"Just something to remember me by." Fu stated with a slight pink tint on her tan cheeks, as she bounded off to catch back up with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Shino was suddenly brought out of his daze, by Naruto's performing a wolf whistle. "Alright Shino!" Naruto shouted causing him to blush deeply and burry himself in his coat.

"Kami, Shino's too shy for his own good." Naruto accessed while giving one final wave to his homeland and venturing into what awaited them in their training.

**Well there you have it people the official ending of the first half. The story is about to get a hell of a lot more exciting when I return, since all the Akatsuki fights and mayhem take place in the shippuden half. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone that has stuck it out with me for so long, it's really cool that you haven't given up on me. Anyway about the last manga chapter, hm I have to say that's been my favorite chapter in a while. Kushina's past was actually pretty close to what I had envision it to be. And it's pretty sick that she's the one that taught Minato about sealing. **

**Oh yeah here's a little advise, to all Avatar fans out there if you haven't seen the movie The Last Airbender don't! It's horrible! Anyway I think I've said enough so as always please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter so peace out until then**.


	42. Part 2 Chapter 1 Returning Home

**What's up, Shinonigga here, first off thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. Second I'd like to say that I decided not to incorporate any of the fillers, to be frank they wouldn't serve my story any purpose so I went on and skipped all that and jumped straight into the shippuden half. Anyway this officially marks the half way point in this story so without out further ado I give you chapter one of part two!**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1: Returning Home **

Sasuke sat deathly still in a meditative state inside his new homes dojo. His mind was currently on one matter, and that was the return of his friend. It had been well over two years nearly boarding on three since the boy who changed him had left the village.

Sasuke smirked as he imagined just how strong Naruto may have become, if his own growth along with a few others was any indication. For in Naruto's absence Sasuke had achieved the rank of Jonin, and was now recognized as one of the strongest combat shinobi the village hidden in the leaves had to offer.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke shifted his attention to the entrance of his dojo. His heightened senses easily alerted him to the fact that someone was approaching. Before said person could knock Sasuke simply spoke one simple word. "Enter"

A brief moment later the door slid open revealing Sakura. Sakura now stood at about five foot three. Her short pink hair was held back by her headband, and she was dressed in a no sleeve red shirt with pink elbow pads, and black gloves. Her outfit was completed with a dull pink skirt and black ninja shorts underneath, with long black shinobi boots.

"Sakura" Sasuke greeted without turning around.

"You know it's really creepy how you do that." Sakura noted, a bit out of breath.

"Everyone has a unique chakra signature." Sasuke explained casually. "It's only natural that I've become accustomed to your own."

"I suppose." Sakura agreed "We have been teammates for a long time now."

Sasuke nodded as he stood to his feet and turned around to face his visitor. Sasuke now stood at five foot five. The bottom portion of his face was covered in a black mask similar to Kakashi's, and he wore a long blood red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He was dressed in a vest similar to Anbu attire and baggy ninja pants with wrappings that began at his shins, along with black ninja sandals. His outfit was finished with black armlets, from which his headband was tied to his left bicep. "That aside, for what reason did you seek me out?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura flashed Sasuke a toothy grin. "I've come with news I think you'll want to hear." Sakura answered.

Sasuke for the first time since Sakura entered into his dojo, had changed his facial expression from neutral to genuinely intrigued.

"You have my attention." Sasuke assured Sakura.

"Well, it's not guaranteed but apparently Lady Tsunade received a letter from Master Jiraiya about a month ago. According to it Naruto along with Fu and Master Jiraiya should be making their return some time today." Sakura explained with barely controlled excitement in her tone.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened before a wide smirk spread across his face underneath his mask. "That is news I wanted to hear." Sasuke acknowledged as he picked up his Kusanagi that was positioned on the floor by his feet and strapped it to his back.

"Perhaps we should go meet them then?" Sasuke offered.

Sakura nodded her approval. "But we should probably try to keep it as low key as possible. After all ever since Naruto's heritage was announced he's become somewhat of a celebrity. I doubt he wants the entire village waiting for him at the gates."

"That would be troublesome." Sasuke admitted as he began to walk out of his dojo.

"Troublesome?" Sakura repeated as she caught up to him and fell in stride. "I think you've been playing a little bit too much shogi with Shikamaru." Sakura reasoned.

"Maybe so." Sasuke admitted.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Three figures approached their destination, after a two and a half year leave of absence. One had shockingly long spiky white hair tied into an equally spiky ponytail. He was dressed in a green short kimono shirt with matching pants. His outfit was topped off with a red cloak with two simple yellow circles along with wooden sandals; this man was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The figure to his right stood at a slender five foot three. Her hair was a vibrant shade of green that reached just past her shoulders. She was dressed in a red collared white no sleeve shirt that ended at her midriff. Her outfit was finished with a short mini skirt which she wore traditional chainmail ninja shorts underneath, with a pair of white sandals with red straps across them. Her look was finished with a precarious red bag anchored to her back, her name was Fu Tonbo.

The last member of the trio stood at a good five foot six. He had radiant blond spiky hair, and a pair of light blue shades. His outfit consisted of a dark orange Chunin vest, and navy blue ninja pants with leg wrappings beginning at his shins. His outfit was finished with a white cloak with purple flames at that bottom, his name was Naruto Aburame Namikaze.

"Man it feels so good to finally be back!" Fu chorused cheerfully, as the site of the Hokage monument came into view.

"I consent to that." Naruto added in. "To think it's been nearly three years since we've stepped foot in our village. I can only imagine how much everything and everyone has changed since our absence, especially if that's any indication." Naruto added while pointing to the Hokage monument and sure enough Tsunade's face had been added to it.

"Well I'll be, the old bat decided to take the job anyway." Jiraiya noted while observing Tsunade's face carved out of stone. "Only Kami knows what possessed her to do that."

"A change in views?" Naruto offered simply.

"Perhaps." Jiraiya agreed as the tall walls of the village came into view. "But I suppose we should drop by Tsunade's office to let her know we're back."

"Bummer I really wanted to see Anko, Haku, and the Aburame's first." Fu pouted.

"You'll have plenty of time for that, but we're ninja after all, and business must be settled first." Jiraiya reasoned as they entered into the gates of Konoha and into the village.

"Then let's settle this quickly." Naruto stated. "There are so many faces I'd like to see." Naruto added with a certain Hyuuga in mind.

"Hehe I know that look." Jiraiya jested. "I'd say you've got a Hyuuga on the brain."

Naruto made to answer that, but suddenly found himself surrounded by cheering females.

"Naruto-sama has returned! Oh Kami it's actually him! Can I touch him! Marry me Naruto-sama!" the girls chanted while clawing and trying to get at Naruto.

Jiraiya let out a roar of laughter. "See I told you kid, you'd need to beat these girls off with a stick once we got back!" Jiraiya claimed while pulling out his notepad and scribbling on it frantically.

"Damn you hussies, why don't cha just back off? He already has a girlfriend!" Fu shouted while trying to help Naruto out of the crowd of girls, only for Naruto to pop into a cloud of smoke confusing the ragging girls.

"And I took what you said to heart." Naruto spoke to Jiraiya from a nearby roof. "That's why I prepared for it." He added while turning on his heels only to be faced with a grinning Anko, who was practically nose to nose with him.

"Well I'll be damned!" Anko shouted while circling Naruto to take in his growth. "You've certainly grown from the shrimp of a gaki you once were. You're even taller then me now."

"You're right." Naruto accessed while comparing his own height to Anko. "On top of that I think I've outgrown you're term gaki as well."

"Now don't get carried away." Anko joked while catching Naruto in a headlock and roughly driving her knuckles into his head. "You'll still be the same ol gaki to me no matter how big you get."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Naruto admitted, just as Fu and Jiraiya hopped onto the roof Anko and Naruto had been conversing on.

"Anko-sensei!" Fu squealed upon seeing her teacher.

"Well have a look at you." Anko greeted while releasing Naruto. "I see you let your hair grow out a bit, and you seemed to have developed in certain areas as well." Anko added while shooting Jiraiya a small glare. "This old prune didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"Hey I maybe a pervert, but I'm no pedophile." Jiraiya countered appalled at what Anko could be implying.

"Whatever" Anko replied, completely dismissing Jiraiya's argument. "Anyway it's good to see you brats again."

"Like wise." Naruto responded, before asking a question that had been on his mind since Anko arrived. "So where's Haku-san, I'd expect her to have been with you."

"Beats me." Anko answered with a shrug. "Ever since she's become a Jonin she's been doing a lot of solo missions. So she could be out on a mission right now for all I know, or maybe she's just hanging out with that kid from Guy's team."

"What!" Fu shouted. "Haku's already Jonin!"

"Are you honestly surprised?" Anko questioned back. "She's been strictly training under me for over two years, and it's not like she's ever been a slouch."

Naruto nodded approvingly as he spoke back up. "How is everyone else doing, in terms of rank?"

Anko cupped her chin in a thinking pose. "Well apart from Haku, both Sasuke and Neji are both Jonin too, and everyone else from your class are Chunin now. And I don't know if it really matters to you, but those two sand kids Tamali and Kronkuro made Jonin from what I hear."

Both Naruto and Fu chuckled.

"I think you meant Tamari and Kankuro." Fu corrected.

"Eh, not like I really care." Anko retorted. "But something that's a little more interesting is that their little brother is now the Kazekage, why or how that little nutcase landed the job is beyond me."

Naruto and Fu's eyes booth widened at hearing that news.

"You mean Gaara?" Fu muttered under her breath. "Who'd have ever thought it, right Naruto-nii?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment as a wide smile spread across his face. "He strived to meet a goal and succeeded and I won't be outdone." Naruto claimed while staring down the Hokage monument. "Just wait and see, my face will soon be up there as well."

"Right next to Tsunade-sama's old mug huh?" Fu agreed while staring at the Hokage monument as well.

Naruto nodded as he turned his attention back to Anko. "Speaking of which, when did Tsunade-sama become our new Hokage?"

"A little over a year ago." Anko answered. "Even though I think she only took the position, to have the power to start her own little medical club."

"You mean a medical ninja training program." Jiraiya cut in. "Tsunade-hime always believed that each team should hold one medical ninja to limit losses in the field, although her notion to have that program was denied."

"Well no one can deny her of that now that she's head honcho." Anko replied. "In fact she's gotten a lot of people to join that program your little girlfriend and Haku included." Anko stated to Naruto.

"You mean Hinata-chan and Haku-san are medical ninja now?" Naruto spoke more to himself then anyone else, to which Anko simply nodded.

"Great all we did was learn how to punch stuff." Fu noted. "I feel like a total barbarian now."

"Nonsense" Anko countered. "I miss having heavy hitters around, now that you two are back we can finally start raising some hell." Anko added with a heavy grin on her face.

"Um before we start doing any hell raising, we really need to report in." Naruto reasoned as he hopped from the buildings rooftop followed by Fu.

"He must be really eager to see everyone." Anko summarized to Jiraiya while watching Naruto and Fu walk towards the Hokage tower. "But tell me, what's their strength like now, I expect you produced some decent results?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "You really believe we wasted our time out there? Believe me when I say those two kids are machines."

"Is that so?" Anko mused as she hopped off the building with Jiraiya right behind her. Landing in a crouch she turned her attention back to Jiraiya. "So spill it what am I dealing with?"

"Well if I were to give them rank, I'd say Fu is about mid Jonin, somewhere around your skill level." Jiraiya answered, while Anko snorted at Jiraiya's proclamation. "Something wrong with my assessment?"

"Yeah" Anko retorted. "Me being at mid Jonin level is old news. I'm boarding on elite now." Anko claimed with a satisfied smirk, as she and Jiraiya began to trail behind Naruto and Fu but remaining out of ear shot.

"How you'd manage to pull that off?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Simple, without that damn curse seal hampering my training, I've been able to increase my skills by leaps and bounds." Anko responded. "But even so I still can't get that damn bastard of a snake Manda to obey me."

"Not surprising." Jiraiya admitted. "Even Orochimaru, couldn't tame Manda, and I have enough problems getting Gamabunta to do what I want, and for the most part he's an okay guy."

Anko nodded her understanding before picking up where she left off. "But as you were saying about skill level, how's Naruto looking?"

"That's kind of hard to say, but if I were to place him somewhere, I'd say he's probably high Jonin level, maybe even pushing elite." Jiraiya reasoned.

"That's impressive." Anko commented with a whistle. "I guess I'll have my hands full won't I?"

"Perhaps." Jiraiya answered as his demeanor took on a more serious tone. "It's as I promised you before we left, that I'll return Naruto and Fu to your care. But you should know Akatsuki seem to have been growing restless, I fully expect them to make their move on Naruto and Fu soon. "

Anko shrugged. "If what you say about Naruto's and Fu's strength is true, I essentially have a team of Jonin, we can obviously handle it."

"Don't take them lightly." Jiraiya warned with no amusement in his voice. "These are S-ranked Ninja, meaning they can each go toe to toe with a kage if they have to."

"I get it, no joking." Anko pouted.

"Good we can't afford to have you getting a big head." Jiraiya stated. "But in the meantime I'll be going around gathering as much information as I can on…" Jiraiya was suddenly cut off.

"Naruto, Fu! It's been forever!" Sakura shouted as she came darting past Jiraiya and Anko.

Both Naruto and Fu turned around to see Sakura trotting up towards them.

"Long time no see Sakura-san" Naruto greeted.

"Yeah what's up Sakura, what have you been up to these past couple of years?" Fu inquired.

"Mostly just training, and working at the hospital." Sakura answered.

"So you've enrolled in Tsunade-sama's medical course as well then?" Naruto questioned thoughtfully.

"Even better, I've become the apprentice to Lady Tsunade herself." Sakura stated with a large smile on her face.

"So I guess we're not the only ones that got training from a Sannin, and here I was starting to feel special." Fu jested lightly as a new voice cut in.

"Naruto Niisan!"

Naruto along with the others looked up just in time to see Konohamaru transform into a beautiful nude woman covered in light smoke.

"Sexy no Jutsu" Konohamaru spoke in a sultry tone, causing Jiraiya to squirt blood from his nostrils.

Naruto chuckled slightly as Konohamaru dropped the Jutsu and reverted back to his normal self. "So what did you think, pretty flawless now huh?"

"Sorry Konohamaru, but that's kid stuff, we're both above such mediocre Jutsu now." Naruto confirmed with an air of maturity around him.

'Wow Naruto is even more professional then I would have thought.' Sakura mused to herself, just as Naruto broke back in.

"That perverted Jutsu is too weak!" Naruto shouted "Now stand back and watch my new and improved perverted Ninjutsu!"

"Perverted Ninjutsu!" Sakura repeated before her temper flared. "Naruto you're even less mature then when you left!" Sakura shouted as she slugged him in the back of the head, only for Naruto to burst into dozens of small naked pixies, that fluttered around seductively.

"What tha?" Sakura muttered in confusion while watching the display the pixies were putting on, just as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"See Konohamaru, my new version even distracts females." Naruto congratulated himself, causing Sakura to jump at his touch.

"How'd you get behind…oh never mind." Sakura responded as the pixies popped into small clouds of smoke and vanished.

"Nice to see you've been using your time wisely."

"Is that sarcasm I detect, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke while turning around to face the Uchiha in question whom was perched against a nearby wall with his arms folded. "Because you're welcomed to be the first to see what I've truly learned."

"I'll think about it." Sasuke replied with a smirk as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I get first crack at him." Anko interrupted.

"First crack, what do you mean?" Fu questioned beating Naruto to the punch.

"Our teacher and student relationship is over." Anko explained. "For now on we'll be doing team missions together as equal shinobi. But first I want to see exactly where you stand in skill for myself, so we'll be having a little match."

"Can it wait?" Naruto protested. "I want to see my family and Hinata-chan."

"Sorry but it can't." Tsunade cut in making her presence known causing everyone to direct their attention to her. "Besides Hinata is out on a mission, so you'll have to wait regardless to see her."

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto stated as he became silent at seeing who was accompanying her. "…Haku-san." Naruto muttered as he took in his teammates growth and appearance.

Haku now stood about five foot four, wearing her hair and the same fashion she had been. Her original black headband was replaced with a light blue one, and she wore a dark blue cheongsam dress that had silver trim, with fishnet ninja shorts underneath. Her out was completed with a long sky blue scarf around her neck, along with fishnet armlets.

"It's so good to see you two again." Haku chimed happily as she made to hug both Naruto and Fu. "I see you two have grown quite a bit, in your time away as well." Haku assessed.

"Yeah I guess we have." Fu confirmed. "But look at you, Jonin now, that's kickass."

"It's merely a title." Haku returned modestly. "I fully expect you two are just as strong if not more powerful then my self despite you holding Chunin rank."

"Aren't you a modest one?" Anko cut back in. "Here's your one chance to gloat in front of these two and you dismiss it."

"Sorry Anko-sensei but you know that's not the kind of person I am." Haku responded lightly.

"Your loss." Anko answered with a shrug, before turning her attention back to her team. "Now that the whole family is back meet me at training filed eleven, in five." Anko ordered as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you around then." Sakura offered.

"Yeah kick some ass Naruto niisan!" Konohamaru chanted, while Sasuke simply opted for a simple nod, before the three left.

"You three should probably get going, you know how impatient Anko can be when she's excited for something." Tsunade reasoned.

"We know." Naruto responded bluntly before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves followed by Haku and Fu whom did the same.

"So should we go get a front row ticket of the proceeding then?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Sure I want to see exactly what you've been doing with those kids over the last two plus years." Tsunade returned. "Plus a debriefing on anything you've gather about the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya nodded "Speaking of a debriefing, what's up with old man Sarutobi, now that you've taken over his job?"

"Believe it or not but the old man didn't really like the idea of complete retirement, so he became my head advisor." Tsunade explained.

"I figured he'd do something like that, if he were to ever step down from his position as Hokage." Jiraiya claimed. "I guess I'll have to drop by and see him, before I depart."

"You're leaving that soon?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Why you gonna miss me hime?" Jiriaya joked with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself you old gnome." Tsunade replied with a snort. "I just thought you might want to stick around after being gone for so long."

"I'd like to." Jiraiya stated with a sigh. "But I need to gather as much information as I can on Akatsuki, and I've been trying to keep sound under my radar as well."

"Why sound?" Tsunade questioned. "We've already come to peaceful terms with them, nearly two years ago.

"That's true but Kabuto is a shady character if you ask me and its best we keep an eye on him." Jiraiya reasoned. "After all peace treaties are nothing but scraps of paper that hold no true binding to them."

"You're being paranoid" Tsunade shot back. "I've seen what they've done with sound for myself, it has to be a vast improvement from how Orochimaru had to have been running it. Besides that it's way to small to be any kind of threat to us, it's mostly civilians with a small army of Shinobi to support it. Not to mention that kid Kabuto seemed like a decent enough guy in person."

"If you say so." Jiraiya offered, not truly sounding convinced in what Tsunade had said to him. "But anyway it's about time we head over to training ground eleven before we miss the entire show. I can give you a debriefing on everything I've learned there." Jiraiya offered to Tsunade who seemly nodded her agreement.

* * *

(Training Ground Eleven)

"Welcome team." Anko greeted her charges once they arrived at training filed eleven. "As you know I'm interested to see how you've developed and how well you can function as a team after spending so much time away from each other, so our test will be simple." Anko explained as a cloud of smoke appeared behind her.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fu answered with a cocky grin. "Anko-sensei knows she can't handle all three of us by herself."

"Well I wouldn't have phrased it like that you cheeky little brat." Anko retorted through gritted teeth. "But you're right; if I were to take on all three of you I'd be beaten before I could properly gauge your strength, that's why Kakashi here will assist me in my test."

"So what kind of test did you have in mind?" Naruto questioned while adjusting his shades and staring at his opponents carefully.

"These." Kakashi answered simply, as he showed Naruto, Haku, and Fu three bells in his hand.

"You're to take those bells from Kakashi." Anko explained to the three that still didn't seem to get it. "You'll have to fight your way through me, but even if you do so don't expect Kakashi to simply hand them over to you. He'll be fighting as well anytime you manage to get by me, you'll only have until sunrise tomorrow."

"I see." Naruto muttered while pulling off his bag and tossing it over to the side and Fu did the same. "If that's the case let's not waste any more time then."

"Good to see you're eager." Anko stated with a devilish grin on her face.

"I guess I should take this a bit serious as well." Kakashi summarized as he clipped the three bells to his belt and made to pull up his headband. "Let's get to it."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Fu shouted while quickly reaching for the top of her bag and yanking out a scroll. Unsealing it a barrage of shrunken blasted from it and shot towards Anko and Kakashi.

'Too easy.' Anko mused as she and Kakashi jumped out of the way of the incoming projectiles, and returned fire with some of their own.

Fu simply smirked as she outstretched the scroll in her hand in front of her, allowing it to absorb the weapons into it. "You'll have to do better then that Anko-sensei." Fu goaded with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"So will you." Anko retorted as she and Kakashi popped into clouds of smoke.

"So they were only shadow clones then?" Haku summarized while scanning the area.

"Great, I hate when a fight slows down." Fu grumbled. "I just want to slug it out man to man, I mean woman to woman, or man to woman or whatever the hell you know what I'm trying to say."

"You'll get your wish." Naruto responded calmly. "I don't know much about Kakashi-sensei but Anko-sensei's fight style is very direct, she'll come for us soon enough."

As if on cue dozens of snakes erupted from the ground beneath them, forcing the three into the air.

"Clever" Haku stated as she nimbly avoided a snake strike in mid air. 'Limiting our ability to dodge by forcing us off the ground, regardless it won't work.' Haku mused while flipping through hand seals. "Ice style: Arctic Mist." Haku muttered while blowing out a heavy wind of freezing cold air from her mouth at the snakes below her freezing them instantly.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted while blowing out a fierce wind at the ground with such velocity it shattered the frozen snake and imploded the ground beneath them.

Anko's eyes widened in surprise, seeing that her hiding position underground was exposed curtsey of Naruto's attack.

Before Anko could even make a snide comment Naruto was already dive bombing at her with a Rasengan in hand. 'So I see he's not playing around here.' Anko thought to herself as she outstretched her hand firing a snake from her sleeve.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the snake latched on to his hand and yanked it towards his own chest driving the spinning ball of concentrated chakra directly into it.

"Gotcha." Anko stated only to be proven wrong as Naruto dispersed into thousands of beetles that tried to swarm her. "Not on my watch." Anko claimed while flipping through hand seals. "Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" A large blast of fire emitted from Anko's mouth effetely incinerating the incoming beetles.

"Don't forget you have more then one opponent." Haku warned as she slipped behind Anko in order to strike her nerves.

"I haven't forgotten." Anko responded as she ducked under Haku's blow, and struck out with a sweep kick that Haku easily avoided, by leaping backwards and launching a handful of senbon towards Anko.

Anko simply kicked away the needles with the aid of her shin guards, and retaliated with a lighting fast blow to Haku's gut only for Haku to catch the hit in her hand and respond with a high knee attempt to Anko's chin.

"I don't think so." Anko muttered as she pulled her forearm up to block the blow.

"You're hands are tied." Haku pointed out. "I have you know." Haku finished as she used her one free hand to perform hand seals.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Anko countered as a snake shot from her mouth and wrapped around Haku's neck, and slammed her forcibly into the hard ground. Retracting the snake back into her gullet, she spat. "I'll never get used to that terrible aftertaste of snake."

"You've got bigger things to worry about." Fu shot in as she struck out at Anko with a lighting infused fist.

Anko didn't have time to react as she was hit violently in the gut and sent sailing away into the forest.

"That should at least keep her down for a little while." Fu reasoned while helping Haku up into a standing position.

"At least until we locate Kakashi-sensei." Naruto piped in as he walked up to the two girls.

"That won't be hard." Fu stated. "After all this entire forest has eyes we can use."

Naruto nodded his understanding at what Fu was implying but was cut off as Anko emerged back out of the forest clapping as she did so.

"Well you can officially paint me impressed." Anko congratulated, as she made her way to the trio. "I didn't think I'd have to get serious so soon."

"What da, get back on the ground I hit you way to hard for you still to be standing." Fu barked out.

Anko smirked at Fu while dusting herself off. "Don't think you're the only ones who have gotten stronger" Anko warned. "In fact I think it's about time I take off the kiddy gloves." Anko stated as she removed her trench coat and tossed it to the side.

"We're ready for anything you can dish out." Haku claimed while taking up a defensive position.

"No that won't be necessary." Naruto claimed putting his hand in front of Haku. "You two seek out Kakashi, I'll deal with Anko-sensei on my own."

"Bold proclamation, are you sure you can back it up?" Anko challenged.

"I think I can." Naruto reasoned as he removed his own cloak and tossed it to the side.

"But Naruto, we should handle her as a team and then go after Kakashi-sensei." Fu retorted.

"That sounds fine, but I really think Anko-sensei is itching for a one on one with me." Naruto countered while eyeing Anko carefully, who for the most part only seemed to have an amused expression on her face.

"Fine if that's what you want then." Fu resided while turning her attention to Haku. "Well let's get a move on Haku, we're burning time."

Haku nodded her understanding before leaping away with Fu out of the clearing.

"And then there were two." Anko chorused with a particularly nasty smirk on her face. "So is about time you actually show me what you've been learning or do I need to beat it out of you?"

"So you want to see some new Jutsu then?" Naruto responded while outstretching both his hands and thousands of beetles began to file out. Flipping through some quick hand seals, the wind around Naruto began to pick of until a miniature tornado formed in front of him. "Cyclone formation." Naruto whispered as his kikai flew into the funnel of wind, creating a swirling vortex of kikai beetles, that sped after Anko tearing the surrounding land apart in its wake.

"Haven't we done this dance before?" Anko mocked as she quickly flipped though hand seals and shot another fireball Jutsu at the incoming tornado of kikai.

"Damn it." Anko grumbled as the fire ball dispersed before it could make contact with the swarming cyclone of kikai.

"You'll need to hit it with something much harder then that." Naruto explained as his attack closed in on Anko.

"Or I'll simply block it." Anko countered as she bit her thumb and slammed her palm on the ground. "Summoning Snake authority wall!" Anko shouted as a twenty foot high silver wall with the face of a cobra etched into it sprang from ground.

The kikai hit the wall with tremendous pressure, but the wall didn't budge.

"Bad move gaki." Anko claimed as the wall transformed into that of a real silver cobra and reared its head towards Naruto. "Shippou let him have it." Anko ordered the massive snake, and it obliged by spitting out a jet stream of fire towards Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth as he rolled out of the way of the incoming flames, and biting down on his thumb in the process. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the flames closed in on him only to be blocked by a ladybeetle the size of a juvenile elephant.

"A bit of pre-warning would have been appreciated."

"Sorry Sukushi, there wasn't any time." Naruto apologized.

"Eh whatever it's fine, so who is it we're mixing it up with this time?" Sukushi questioned curiously while staring down the snake.

"Believe it or not but we're up against my Sensei Anko." Naruto answered.

"Really, that lady who tried to smash me all those years ago?" Sukushi asked while scanning for the woman in question and spotting her. "Hey remember me crazy lady?"

"No and should I?" Anko responded with a narrowed brow.

"I'm Sukushi, how could you have honestly forgotten about me?" Sukushi remarked with a bit of a sad undertone to her voice.

Anko's eyes widened. "You mean you're that ladybug that used to ride on Naruto's head, but how the hell did you get so big?"

"I hit my growth spurt." Sukushi replied cheerfully.

"Hm, it's too bad I'm going to have to squash you after not seeing you and such a long time." Anko claimed with a sinister grin. "Shippou roast her." Anko ordered her summon.

"Yes my lady." Shippou responded as it blasted another stream of fire towards Sukushi.

"Surely you don't want to challenge me with fire attacks." Sukushi reasoned while shooting out a stream of fire herself that combated with Anko's snake fire for dominance for a brief second before overpowering it and crashing into the snake, causing it to dispel.

"Pft, don't think you're out of the water just yet." Anko advised while clasping her hands together and crouching down on one knee. "Ninja art: Serrated Imprisonment!"

"What's that?" Sukushi mumbled to Naruto as the ground beneath them began to vibrate.

A moment later bars of steel erupted from the ground and closed in around Naruto and Sukushi trapping them inside a cage of steel.

"Don't move Sukushi." Naruto warned his partner calmly. "We're surrounded my serrated ninja wire." Naruto confirmed while observing the cage carefully.

"Then what are we supposed to do then?" Sukushi retorted.

"You've done your part." Naruto answered simply. "It's time for you to return."

"But I can still…"

"It's an order Sukushi." Naruto cut her off causing the ladybeetle to grumble in protest before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"So now that you aren't going anywhere, I guess I'll go track down your little teammates before they find Kakashi." Anko explained while walking past Naruto's cage. "Good luck getting out of there." Anko offered in a condescending tone.

"I've thought I told you before to never underestimate me." Naruto responded causing Anko to stop in her tracks.

Clasping his hands together Naruto took in a large gulp of air. "Wind style: Pressure Damage!" Naruto shouted as the air around them became unbearably violent and shot out at blast of condensed air the shattered the steel cage like glass.

"Hn, so I guess our fight continues then huh?" Anko mused as she turned to face Naruto.

"I guess your training trip wasn't a complete waste of time then." Tsunade noted to Jiraiya from their position in a nearby tree as they watched the fight carefully. The kid is using some pretty high level Jutsu and isn't even showing the slightest amount of fatigue."

"Did you expect anything less from a brat who can throw out charka like candy at a parade?" Jiraiya responded. "If anything he's been holding back in fear that he might actually hurt Anko."

"Anko is one our best Jonin in the village, you can't honestly expect me to believe that Naruto is scared of hurting her?" Tsuande rebuked in disbelief.

"Hm, you really have no idea of what that kid is capable of." Jiraiya responded with a grin. "But his enemies will find out soon enough."

"I can't help but think your opinion is biased considering who he is." Tsunade pried.

"Say that after he beats Anko." Jiraiya retorted bluntly.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Both Haku and Fu skidded out of the way of the water dragon Kakashi had fired at them.

"Man what's his deal using B-rank moves on us, that dangerous." Fu grumbled irritably while dodging the dragons' second strike.

"Focus on the task at hand." Haku advised as she raced across the surface of the water to try and cover the distance between her and Kakashi.

'She's fast.' Kakashi noted as he tracked Haku's movements with his Sharingan carefully.

Once Haku closed in on Kakashi she slammed her foot on the surface of the water causing water to splash into the air and promptly turning into blades of ice that shot towards Kakashi.

With the aide of his Sharingan Kakashi was easily able to maneuver in between the blades of ice and striking out with a kick to Haku's gut, sending the girl skidding across the surface of the water.

"You'll need to do better if you intend to collect these bells." Kakashi noted in a lazy tone.

"Trust me, we intend to." Fu claimed while dashing in herself, and reaching for another scroll from her bag, and launching herself into the air above Kakashi. "Eat this! Summoning Lighting Barrage." Fu shouted as the scroll she unsealed fired off a barrage of lighting spears towards Kakashi.

Kakashi's furrowed his brow as he flew through hand seals at unforeseen speed, but was struck by the spears before he could finish. "Gwauh" Kakashi shouted as he was pelted savagely by the projectiles.

Fu watched in triumph only to be disappointed as Kakashi simply popped into a cloud of smoke.

"Didn't Anko ever teach you not to let your enemies get behind you?" Kakashi questioned directly from behind Fu as she suddenly found herself wrapped in ninja wire.

"Damn" Fu cursed as Kakashi grabbed Fu and piledrived her into the awaiting ground below.

"That was a mistake." Fu chuckled as her body took on a blue glow and she transformed into a mass of lighting that engulfed Kakashi entirely.

"Hehe, lighting clone." Fu responded as she stepped out from behind a nearby tree and walked towards Kakashi who looked like he'd seen better days. "Now are you ready to hand those bells over, or do you want more punishment first?"

"You're definitely Anko's student." Kakashi responded as he stood back up panting slightly from fatigue. "But I think I can continue."

"Pity you should have taken my offer." Fu reasoned as Kakashi suddenly found his feet being encased in ice.

"I guess I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you." Kakashi noted thoughtfully as he watched Haku step back into the clearing. "But you can't beat me with this Jutsu." Kakashi confirmed and adding further emphasis to his claim as the ice around his legs cracked and he forced his way out.

"Now what will you do?" Kakashi pried while summoning ten shadow clones to the filed, and sending five each girl's way.

"Tsk, I've trained against Naruto using hundreds of these." Fu mocked in a cocky tone while moving in to intercept the clones.

The first clone tried to catch Fu with a round house, which she easily blocked with her forearm and slammed her knee into its gut dispelling it, just in time to catch another clone underneath the chin with the heel of her foot taking it out as well.

Meanwhile Haku battled against Kakashi's clones with sharp procession, as she placed well aimed senbon into them dispelling them as quickly as they had come.

As this was going on Fu managed to take down the remaining three clones that had come after her only in the next moment to find herself buried in up to her neck in the ground with Kakashi staring down at her.

"Head hunter Jutsu, Sasuke fell for the same thing during our test." Kakashi summarized with an eye smile.

"Funny I'd say you were the one who fell for it." Fu countered, as she disintegrated into hundreds of dragonflies that latched on to Kakashi.

Kakashi for the most part didn't seem phased as he simply smiled. "Sorry Fu but this level of Genjutsu won't have much of an effect on my Sharingan." Kakashi claimed as the dragonflies shimmered from existence revealing Fu still to be buried up to her head in the ground.

"Well it did buy time." Fu stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Time for what?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"This" Haku interrupted as she appeared behind Kakashi in a blur of speed and drove her fist that was encased in an orb of spinning wind into his back.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Anko stared around at the three hundred or so clones that had surrounded her. "I'm always surprised to at how many of these damn things you can make." Anko commented while moving into a Taijutsu stance and preparing for the inevitable onslaught.

Meanwhile Tsuande eyes' widened upon seeing the amount of clones. "How the hell…"

"Hehe I forget besides that little bout Naruto had with Sasuke a way's back you've never actually seen him in more serious combat." Jiraiya noted. "I guess it's understandable you didn't know he could create this many clones."

"Well are you going to stand there all day or attack?" Anko invited the clones.

Taking her up on her challenge the clones charged in an attempt to overwhelm Anko but found they weren't exactly up for the task. Anko battled the mass amount of clones with flawless accuracy, as she kicked, kneed, elbowed, and punched anyone foolish enough to get close to her.

Little by little the filed was wilted down one clone at a time until only Naruto himself remained.

Panting hard from her efforts Anko stared at Naruto who was simply staring at her impassively.

Looking up at the moon for a second Naruto turned his attention back to Anko. "To fight my clones for two our straight is a testament to just how much you've increased you stamina. But unfortunately you played right into my hand."

"And how's that?" Anko returned while trying to catch her breath.

"You know in a test of endurance you can't beat me, yet you tried to anyway." Naruto responded. "Because of it you're out of chakra now while I still have a sufficient amount, perhaps you should throw in the towel now?"

"Perhaps I should." Anko replied while placing her hands on her hips. "You've proven that you're up to snuff, which is all I wanted." Anko reasoned, as she took a seat in the grass. "Besides you'll need whatever chakra you got left to take those bells from Kakashi."

"Not necessarily." Naruto countered as he jabbed his thumb in the direction Fu, Haku, and Kakashi were heading into the clearing from.

"Oh Kakashi don't tell me…" Anko started in disbelief while watching Fu jingle the bells with an earsplitting grin on her face.

"What, they we're stronger then I thought." Kakashi replied dismissively, as he buried his nose back in his book. "Besides it doesn't look like you fared any better against Naruto." Kakashi added.

"Pft shut up." Anko retorted, while standing up just as Jiraiya and Tsunade walked into the clearing.

"You did well, all of you." Tsunade commented. "Your team is officially back on active duty."

Naruto grinned as he walked over to retrieve his cloak. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving, anyone else wants to join me for Ichiraku ramen?"

"Can't I've got to create and submit a list of formations for our team." Anko explained before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry but I need Jiraiya to submit his entire report of the time you've been away." So my and his hands are tied.

Naruto made to ask Kakashi but the masked ninja had already gone. "Well I guess that means no for him too then." Naruto commented while turning his attention to Haku and Fu. "So how about girls, you up fro ramen?"

"Sure there's a lot of catching up I'd like to do." Haku responded and Fu simply shrugged her agreement.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasori stared down at the lifeless body's' his spy was kind enough to dispatch for him with an unreadable expression.

"Looks like your plan worked my man." Deidara commented while kicking one of the copses at his feet.

"Of course it did." Sasori returned shortly.

"It's almost ashamed; I would have preferred to show them my art yeah." Deidara added while stuffing his hand into his bag, and pulling out a lump of white clay.

"I've told you art is something that can withstand even the trails of time, not that brief destruction you claim." Sasori retorted in his gruff tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say my man." Deidara responded as the strange mouth on his hand chewed the clay, and spat out a miniature bird figure. "Let's see what the One-tailed Jinchuuriki thinks of my art." Deidara stated as he pulled his free hand into a hand seal transforming the small bird figure into that of a very large one.

"Remember don't keep me waiting." Sasori warned.

"Of course not my man." Deidara answered while hopping on top of the bird. "Just sit tight and I'll have the Jinchuuriki in no time yeah."

**Well people there you have it the start of part two, I hope you found it to your liking. Anyway I don't have much to report about the latest manga besides Minato is freaking awesome. Oh yeah I have new fanart for this story so check it out, the link is on my page as usual, it features Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Fu, Shino, Lee and Haku with their new appearances. So yeah please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter Shinonigga out. **


	43. Part 2 Chapter 2 Emergency Call

**Hey what's up everyone Shinonigga here, and wow and behold a new chapter, I know shocking right? Well it has just been hard to write with my mind preoccupied with other things, but I finally managed to focus on this long enough to get a chapter completed. So here's the long awaited chapter for LOTBA.**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 2: Emergency Call**

"Man I've missed this place." Naruto chorused while pulling back the curtain to his favorite food stand, and ushering in his two teammates. "And the smell is just as intoxicating as I remember." Naruto added as he took in two nostrils full of the aroma the ramen stand emitted.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Naruto!" Teuchi greeted loudly, at seeing his number one blond customer. "Ayame come and have a look at what the cat dragged in!"

Hearing her name called Ayame emerged from the back room within seconds. Quickly spotting what her father wanted her to see she squealed in delight. "Naruto-kun! It's been ages since you've been around, when did you get back?"

"Just now actually." Naruto answered while taking a seat at the counter followed by Fu and Haku whom took up the empty seats to either sides of Naruto.

"Is that so huh? Well it's nice to know we were one of your first stops." Teuchi stated while starting to prepare noodles for what he knew would be a tall order from Naruto.

"Yeah I'm starved and this is the best place in the village to eat, so naturally I had to stop here right away." Naruto returned while declining the offered menu Ayame tried to hand him. "No need for that, I'll start things off with three bowls of miso ramen."

"I'm happy to see you haven't lost that appetite of yours." Teuchi responded with a light chuckle. "And what will you two lovely young ladies be having?" Teuchi questioned Haku, and Fu.

"I'll have the same as Naruto-san, but one bowl will be fine." Haku answered.

"I second that." Fu added in gaining a slight nod from Teuchi before he got back to work on preparing the ramen he'd already started.

"I guess some things will never change." Haku stated with a smile. "I was afraid you two would come back far different from how you used to be, but you're more or less the same as I remember."

"You're right Haku, the only thing that's changed about me and Naruto-nii is how much ass we can kick!" Fu jeered with excitement.

"Speaking of which you seem to have gotten a lot stronger your self, I guess Anko-sensei really put you through your passes while we were away." Naruto added.

Haku nodded at Naruto's assessment. "Individual training with Anko-sensei was tough, but well worth the results. And the medical training I received has also added welcomed additions to my repertoire of skills."

"A medical ninja that's also good on the frontlines is an irreplaceable asset." Fu noted as Teuchi placed three steaming bowls of ramen in front of the trio. "I expect our team will be nothing short of the best."

"I wouldn't be so quick to make judgment." Haku countered. "Kakashi-sensei has an equally rounded team under his command as well."

"Pft" Fu snorted while slurping up some noodles from her bowl. "Naruto-nii are you listening to our teammate over here? She's actually insinuating that Kakashi-sensei may have a stronger team then ours."

"I think Haku-san is just trying to make sure your ego doesn't get too inflated." Naruto summarized as he took another mouth full of ramen. "There's a very thin line between confidence and arrogance, just make sure you know what side you're standing on."

"Alright I get it already jeez; a cocky ninja is a dead ninja." Fu replied with a slight snort. "Anyway Haku, you haven't told us yet, but are you still staying with the Aburames'?"

"Indeed." Haku answered casually. "Your family has been most accommodating to me in your time of absence; I just couldn't find it in my heart to leave." Haku stated directing her statement towards Naruto.

"That's good." Naruto responded. "Has my family been well?" Naruto added before starting work on his second bowl of ramen.

"They've been well." Haku confirmed. "Although I admit the atmosphere has been less lively since you two departed. I'm sure your family will be ecstatic to see that you've returned, though I suspect they will not openly show it."

Naruto simply nodded considering his mouth was too full of ramen to actually vocalize his understanding.

"Speaking of the Aburames" Fu cut in, with a slightly flustered look on her face. "How's Shino-kun been, I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend or anything like that right?" Fu questioned while trying to sound disinterested although the pink tint on her cheeks wasn't doing her any favors.

"Oh Shino-san." Haku started off thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it I'm fairly certain he's dating some Chunin, which whom I can't actually recall the name of."

Fu's jaw nearly hit the table, and even Naruto quirked his eyebrow above the rim of his shades in intrigue.

"What he's dating someone!" Fu shouted not caring about the scene she was making now. "Tell me, what does this girl look like, as a matter of fact take me to her now!" Fu demanded. "I'll ring her neck!"

"Sorry but I can't do that Fu-san" Haku replied with a dismissive wave of her arm.

"And why the hell not!" Fu shot back.

"Because she isn't real." Haku replied before erupting into an uncharacteristic laughter, causing Fu to stare wide eyed and Naruto to let out a small chuckle of his own. "I recalled the kiss you gave Shino-san before you left, and thought it would be amusing to poke a little fun at you."

"Oh" Fu replied dumbly as she took her seat once again. "But that wasn't funny; I was ready to kill someone."

"I didn't realize your affections for Shino-san ran so deep; forgive me for preying on them for my own amusement." Haku offered in an apologetic tone.

"Meh I'm a big girl I'm sure I can live through a bit of teasing." Fu reasoned with a shrug before turning her attention to Naruto. "Anyway you've been pretty quiet since we've got here Naruto-nii, what's the deal?"

"Sorry about that." Naruto replied while looking into his now empty third bowl of ramen. "It's just I've had this ominous feeling, that I just can't seem to shake off for some reason."

"Ominous feeling huh, you mean like something bad is going to happen?" Fu questioned.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling that I can't decipherer completely." Naruto finished while slapping down enough money on the counter to cover all of their meals.

* * *

(Sunagakure)

"I thought I made myself clear Deidara, I said not to keep me waiting." A slouched over figure dawning a black cloak with red clouds spat out in a gruff tone.

"Sasori my man, take it easy yeah." Deidara responded with a cocky grin on his face. "The one tails was a lot tougher then I thought but I bagged the prize all the same yeah." Deidara stated while looking down a Gaara's inert form being held by the tail end of a giant owl that appeared to be constructed from clay.

"Had you been more prepared as I advised things would have gone much smoother?" Sasori retorted. "But enough we've wasted enough time as it is, let's go."

"Sure thing my man" Deidara stated as he slipped his ceremonial straw hat back atop his head. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with this low level trash that will surely try to follow us anyway.

"And just where the hell do you guys think you're going with Gaara?" A young man stated making his presence known.

"Speaking of low level thrash, who the hell are you yeah." Deidara interrogated with a look of complete superiority etched on his face.

"The name is Kankuro, and that's my brother you bastards are trying to snatch." Kankuro spat through gritted teeth. "Return him to me at once, and maybe I'll let you guys live."

"Those are some pretty big words yeah?" Deidara mocked. "Its unfortunate you followed us all this way just to die yeah"

"Get going Deidara." Sasori ordered. "Leave this boy to me."

"Leave me to you huh?" Kankuro repeated with narrowed eyes. "Let's see just how confident you are after this." Kankuro challenged while pulling three scrolls from his back and unrolling them in front of him. "Crow, Salamander, Black Ant!" Kankuro shouted as three clouds of smoke erupted from the scrolls. Once the smoke cleared three wooden puppets stood at the ready at Kankuro's side.

"Puppets eh?" Deidara noted before hopping atop the clay bird at his side that was transporting Gaara. "Alright my man, I'll leave him to you then."

"You're not gong anywhere!" Kankuro shouted as he used his puppet named crow to cut off Deidara's escape only to have it caught by a metal tail protruding from the tail end of Sasori's cloak.

"As I've said I don't like to keep people waiting, so I'll end you quickly." Sasori claimed as he stared at his opponent impassively. "Now let's begin."

* * *

(Konoha Following Morning)

"Ah I haven't slept that comfortably in such a long time." Naruto noted as he pushed his bed sheets off his body. "There's nothing better then sleeping in your own bed that's one thing I can take away from my training trip." Naruto added before grabbing his shades off his bedside table and placing them on his face just as a knock came from the opposite side of his door.

"It's open." Naruto responded.

Sliding the door open Shina stepped inside. "Sorry to disturb you so early, but you have a visitor." Shina explained.

"It's no problem Kaasan, besides I'm awake anyway." Naruto reasoned with a yawn followed by a stretch. "So who is it anyway?"

"Anko-san" Shina answered before turning on her heels. "I believe it is quite urgent so please do and try not to keep our guest waiting."

"I'll be down in a moment; I just need a minute to put on some clothes." Naruto explained gesturing to his night wear he was still dressed in.

Nodding her understanding Shina exited from Naruto's room shutting the door behind her.

'So it's urgent huh?' Naruto thought to himself as he rushed to change clothes. "I wonder if it has anything to do with that weird feeling I had last night. With my fortune I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest. It seems as if bad situations purposely seek me out.'

Once Naruto had gotten dressed in proper wear he made his way down to the sitting room where Anko, and Haku were already waiting.

"Where's Fu-nee, I expect this is a team meeting by the looks of it." Naruto assessed.

"I'm here." Fu grumbled tiredly as she came shuffling into the sitting room. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her night wear. "Waking me up this early it better be for a good reason."

"Hurry and sit down Fu." Anko ordered with a roll of her eyes. "This news is definitely urgent."

Seeing the seriousness in Anko's eyes Fu instantly obeyed the order.

"Good, now that I have your full attention I'll say this bluntly. Early this morning we received word that Akatsuki had infiltrated Sunagakure late last night and abducted the Kazekage." Anko explained to her now wide eyed students.

"Those bastards!" Fu shouted bawling her fist together tightly.

'Gaara' Naruto thought silently to himself.

"To think that the Akatsuki would be so bold as to capture Gaara right on their home land." Haku noted while shifting both Naruto and Fu an uneasy glance.

"They have to be quite confident in their abilities to even consider doing such a thing." Naruto added. "I take it we're being assigned a mission in relevance to this then?"

"That's right." Anko answered. "Tsunade-sama assigned us with a mission to head to Sunagakure immediately. We're to find out the situation and report our findings back to Konoha, after which we'll provide as Sunagakure's back up." Anko finished.

"Perfect" Fu cut in as she slammed her fist into her palm. "I can't wait to get my hands on these bastards, I'll show em just what their dealing with."

"I'm glad to see that you're so enthused." Anko replied with a snake like grin. "Well that's it you know the situation and how urgent it is. You have fifteen minutes to pack and meet me at the west gate, anyone of you show up even a second late and you'll answer to me got that!"

Nodding their understanding Anko's three charges took off to prepare for the task they had been given.

"I find it quite strange that Tsunade-sama would send your team." Shina noted as she stepped into the room. "It's highly questionable to send a team with not only one but two of what Akatsuki seeks the most. Logic would suggest…."

"That we keep those two runts here in the village right?" Anko cut Shina off. "I guess that would be the logical thing to do, but it's because of that same reason we can succeed in rescuing the Kazekage."

Pushing the brim of her shades up Shina peered at Anko through the dark frames with a calculating stare, which practically signaled for Anko to explain.

"I see you don't get what I'm trying to say." Anko reasoned while standing to her feet. "Those two have something in common with the Kazekage that only the three of them could understand. That's why I know they'll give everything they have in more to save him." Anko concluded as she began to head for the door. "And don't worry I'll make sure to get you your son back here safe and sound." Anko added.

"I'd expect so, just do and try to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Shina requested.

Smirking to herself Anko opened up the front door. "I'll do what I can." Anko finished before shutting the door behind her self.

* * *

(West Gate)

Anko stood at the west gate with her arms folded tightly over her chest, while tapping her foot repeatedly showing her eagerness to get going. Although most wouldn't consider it good fortune to be sent on such a mission, Anko wasn't exactly cut from the same cloth as the norm. To her Christmas may as well have come early.

"I can't help but think you're enjoying yourself way too much considering the situation." Tsunade noted aloud breaking Anko out of her apparent daze.

"What can I say I like my job." Anko responded with a shrug. "And let's face it, how often do you get sent on a mission to help rescue a kage? It's like something straight out of a manga. Anyway what are you doing out here anyway Tsunade-sama, it's unlike you to see a team off?"

"I just wanted to express the importance that you don't let Naruto and Fu fall into the enemy's hands." Tsunade explained. "It's already going against my better judgment to even allow your team to handle this, taking who the enemy is into account."

"If you're worried then why even bother letting my team deal with this then?" Anko pried.

Sighing to her self Tsunade stared at Anko evenly. "Regardless of what Naruto and Fu house within them, I can't overlook the fact that you're one of the leaf's best teams, and I trust you with this."

"Thank you for the stamp of approval." Anko joked.

"Cut the crap Anko, you're starting to give me a headache." Tsunade warned while massaging her temples to further her point. "Oh yeah before I forget, if you happen to cross paths with Temari, do inform her of what's going on."

"Temari?" Anko muttered. "You mean that sand gaki?"

"Yes she left the village a couple hours ago before we received word of what transpired. So she's unaware that her brother has been abducted by Akatuski." Tsunade explained.

"I understand if we run across her I'll be sure to tell her of the situation." Anko assured Tsunade, just as Naruto, Haku, and Fu came into view a short distance away.

"Looks like your team has arrived" Tsunade stated. "So I'll leave you to your mission then." Tsunade stated before turning to leave Anko. "And as a precaution I'll be sending another team to back you up." Tsunade added.

"Another team, and who did you have in mind?" Anko asked curiously.

"I haven't decided on that as of yet; just expect a team to arrive in Sunagakure shortly after you." Tsunade answered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Oi! Anko-sensei!" Fu shouted as she Naruto and Haku came trotting up. "Was that Tsunade-sama you were just talking to?"

"Yeah" Anko answered shortly. "She just wanted to leave some last minute details; I'll inform you of them on the way now let's get going." Anko ordered before launching herself into the nearest tree followed by her three charges.

* * *

(Sunagakure)

Two medics stood next to Baki as they observed Kankuro writhe in pain.

"We're sorry Baki-dono but despite our best efforts to neutralize the poison Kankuro-san's been subjected to we're afraid he only has two days…three at the most." One of the medics reported with a rather grim expression on his face.

"Yes this poison is like nothing we've ever encountered before; I never even suspected concocting such a complex toxin was even possible." The second medic piped in.

"Damn" Baki muttered. "First Gaara, and now Kankuro, we'll have to request assistance from those two retired siblings."

"Those two, are you referring to Chiyo-sama, and Ebizo-sama?" questioned the medic.

"Yes, lady Chiyo is the grandmother of Sasori of the red sand who did this, if there's anyone that can find an antidote it would be her." Baki summarized. "I'll be back shortly, just continue to do what you can for Kankuro." Ordered Baki as he left to complete his task.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Anko, Naruto, Haku, and Fu raced through the trees at a brisk pace. Fu was currently out in front of the rest with Naruto closely behind her.

"Those two are certainly in a hurry aren't they?" Haku noted quietly to Anko.

"Can you blame them really?" Anko returned. "The Kazekage is like one of their own, even though at the Chunin exams they were all pretty content with ripping each other apart."

"I'm just afraid they'll exert all their energy moving at this pace, it is after all a three day travel to Suna is it not?" Haku inquired.

"Pft the only ones that need to worry about exerting too much energy is us." Anko returned. "Those gakis have more then enough stamina, so don't worry about them."

"Hey Fu-nee you think we should slow the pace down a bit?" Naruto shouted out to Fu. "We shouldn't force Anko-sensei and Haku-san to travel at the same pace as us."

"I get your point, it's just I'm so damn anxious right now." Fu reasoned, as she began to slow down. "We can't let those bastard's succeed in extracting the one tail from Gaara, because we both know what that means."

"I understand your sentiments, and rest assured we'll get to Gaara in time I'll make sure of that just as soon as we catch up with Temari-san." Naruto explained.

"If you have a plan to get us there faster, why not use it now so we can catch up to Temari?" Fu questioned curiously.

"Spotting Temari-san from the air through these thick trees would be impossible." Naruto confirmed. "Besides it's a moot point now considering I believe that's Temari-san just ahead of us." Naruto stated while pointing to a silhouette tree hoping a short distance ahead of them.

"I think you're right, I can remember those weird ponytails anywhere." Fu confirmed. "Hey Temari is that you!"

Hearing her name called Temari peered behind her, spotting team eleven shortly behind her. "Huh" Temari muttered as team eleven fell in step with her. "Anko-san, Haku-san?" Temari greeted before her eyes fell on Naruto and Fu. "I remember you two, Naruto and Fu right?"

Gaining a simple nod from her question Temari continued. "What are you guys doing here."

"We were in search of you." Naruto answered.

"In search of me, but why?" Temari interrogated carefully.

"It's about your brother." Naruto answered in a tight tone. "He's been captured by Akatsuki."

"What…Gaara!" Temari all but shouted.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." Fu added with a toothy grin on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Temari countered. "My village is three days away, even moving at this pace, we may not make it in time."

"That would be the case if I weren't here." Naruto stated as he stopped on the branch he landed on, causing the rest to follow his example.

"What are you doing gaki? We don't have time to waste." Anko shot out irritably.

"Exactly." Naruto responded as he leapt towards the ground below while biting down on his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted causing a rather large cloud of smoke to envelope the surrounding area.

When the smoke cleared an impossibly large lady beetle stood at the ready.

"Naruto-sama?" The beetle greeted in a polite tone. "You require my assistance?"

"Kazeshina, I need you to fly us to Sunagakure." Naruto requested.

"That's a rather deeming request Naruto-sama." Kazeshina responded letting her distaste for the order be known. "Never the less I shall oblige your command."

"Thank you Kazeshina, if the situation wasn't so urgent I wouldn't have requested you to do such a thing." Please except my apology.

"Apologies are not needed Naruto-sama." Kazeshina reasoned. "Now shall we get going?"

Nodding his head Naruto launched him self atop of the lady beetles head. "Well are you guys coming or what?" Naruto questioned his team.

"Nice it's been awhile since I've ridden on one of your beetles." Fu chorused.

"Damn I wonder why I didn't think of that." Anko muttered under her breath before jumping atop the lady beetle along with Haku and Fu followed by Temari whom seemed more then reluctant to get close to the massive beetle.

"Is this safe?" Temari questioned.

"Stay crouched and apply chakra to your feet, to decrease the chance of you falling off." Naruto warned as Kazeshina's shell opened revealing her massive wings. "Let's go Kazeshina."

Nodding her understanding Kazeshina took off from the ground below, with surprising speed.

"Damn this bug is fast!" Anko noted while looking at the canopy below them that they were now soaring high above. "At this speed we'll arrive in Sunagakure within the day, riding one of your summons was a good idea gaki."

"I think I prefer the trees." Haku protested over the roaring of the wind while applying as much chakra to her hands and feet as she could.

"I think you're overdoing it with the chakra young lady." Kazeshina chimed in. "It's starting to itch."

"Forgive me, Kazeshina-san height at this extreme isn't something I'm accustomed to." Haku tried to explain.

"Well come to terms with it quickly, we have a long flight ahead of us after all." Kazeshina concluded as she increased the speed she was already flying at.

* * *

(Sunagakure)

"Hm this is quiet the predicament." Chiyo stated calmly as she stood up from Kankuro's side. "I may specialize in poisons, but this is something like I've never seen. My grandson has truly outdone himself with this."

"Are you saying there's nothing we can do lady Chiyo?" Baki questioned with an uneasy expression plastered on his face.

"There's only one person I could think of that would have a shot of creating an antidote." Chiyo admitted. "That slug of Konoha Tsunade, she was always coming up with antidotes on the fly to neutralize all of my poisons in the great war."

"The sand has allied themselves with the leaf have we not?" Ebizo cut in. "Why not request they send her here to examine the boy?"

"Tsunade has become the Hokage of the leaf, it's not that simple to just request that she come here in order to examine Kankuro." Baki explained. "Besides even if she could come it would take three days, which I doubt Kankuro even has. As of now we waiting for the specialist team Konoha is sending to aid us."

"You ever think it's your problem to rely so heavily on other villages?" Chiyo remarked tightly. "You've become so dependent on other countries you've neglected your own strength, and these are the results of such behavior. You say Konoha is sending a specialist team, I wouldn't hold my breath" Chiyo pressed on. "In times like these all they can do for you is send useless underlings."

"Useless underlings, I think you're mistaking me and my team for someone else."

"Oh" Chiyo remarked as she turned around to see team eleven along with a desperate looking Temari enter into the room. "And you are?"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi captain of team eleven, sent by Tsunade-sama to aide the sand." Anko answered.

"But that's impossible." Baki retorted. "The leaf is a three day journey from here; it's hardly been a full day."

"That's of little concern at the moment!" Temari barked in. "How's Kankuro? At the front gates I heard he was poisoned!"

"Unfortunately it's true Temari" Baki answered. "Our medics and Lady Chiyo have done all they can to neutralize the poisons effects, but haven't been able to do so. At this rate Kankuro only has about two days."

"Two days!" Temari shouted.

"Please allow me to examine him." Haku requested as she placed her bag aside and walked forward. "I've studied under Tsunade-sama, and may be able to come up with a solution."

"Tsk so that miserable slug actually sent one of her own students did she?" Chiyo remarked. "Very well, let's see if Tsunade is capable of imprinting her knowledge on another shall we?"

Seeing that she was given the go ahead Haku stepped towards Kankuro who was panting heavily. "He's sweating profoundly, and his eyes are dilated, Haku noted while placing her hand on Kankuro's forehead. "I take it the poison wasn't extracted from his body then?"

"Extracting the poison is impossible if not done immediately." Chiyo piped in.

"Not in this case." Haku rebuked calmly. "It appears as if this poison was constructed to attack primarily the heart and lungs."

"You were able to gather that just from a quick look over?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes and removing the poison shouldn't be too difficult." Haku added before directing a nearby medic to bring her a bucket of solution. Gathering the solution in her hands Haku placed the liquid on Kankuro's chest and began to pull out the dark inky poison.

"That should just about do it." Haku claimed as she finished her task. Nearly immediately afterward Kankuro's labored breathing began to steady.

"We're not out of the clear yet, but Kankuro's life is in no immediate danger any longer." Haku stated prompting a sigh of relief from Temari. "I'll still need to conduct an antidote to destroy the lingering poison. Please bring me everything I say."

"You remind me of her." Chiyo muttered.

"Pardon me?" Haku returned.

"That slug women." Chiyo explained. "I find it extraordinary that she was able to impart such knowledge on one so young."

"Thank you for your parse." Haku offered with a slight bow.

'Perhaps I've been too judgmental.' Chiyo thought to herself. 'Things really aren't as how they once were, that Tsunade would have never sent one's so capable if they were.'

"Now that Kankuro-san is no longer in life threatening danger I say we track down the men that captured Gaara immediately." Naruto reasoned. "They already have a full day on us, so it would be unwise to waste anymore time."

"Hold on a second gaki before you run off to play hero we need to gather a bit of information." Anko piped in cutting off Naruto, before turning to face Baki. "We need to know what became of the pursuit of the Akatsuki."

"Naturally Kankuro followed them alone." Baki answered.

"Shit so there's currently no one tailing them then?" Anko deduced.

"I'm afraid not." Baki admitted.

"Well that's fine." Anko claimed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I may not be the greatest of trackers, but my summons maybe able to help if you take me to the place Kankuro was fighting. If my snakes can get even a small sent we maybe able to…"

"That… won't be necessary." Kankuro cut in as he shakily lifted himself to an upright position. "Just follow Gaara's scent. There were two men but even if they split up I managed to cut off a piece of one of their clothing, it's in crows hand."

"Please don't over do it Kankuro-san" Haku warned while trying to get him to lie back down. "Your body's still very weak."

"Turning a failure into a success, not bad for a gaki." Anko reasoned.

"Kankuro" Chiyo cut in. "Are you absolutely sure your opponent was Sasori?"

Nodding his head weakly Kankuro answered. "There was no mistaking it, it was definitely Sasori of the red sand, he even said so himself."

"Sasori of the red sand, who's that?" Fu interjected.

"A former ninja of Suna." Chiyo explained. "He's incredibly ruthless, and uses puppets and poisons as his primary methods of attack."

"I see." Anko muttered silently. "Anyway how long do you think it will take for you to create an antidote to break down the remaining poison in Kankuro's body?" Anko questioned Haku.

"It shouldn't take any more then an hour." Haku answered.

"Good, once you're done with that we'll move out immediately." Anko concluded.

* * *

(Konoha)

Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade's desk with his ever bored expression etched on his face.

"So you want us to serve as back up for team eleven then?" Kakashi summarized with his hands buried in his pockets.

"That's right." Tsunade confirmed. "They already have a full day on you, so don't keep them waiting too long. Things may get complicated, so do all you can to get there as soon as possible understood."

"Understood lady Tsunade." Sakura piped in with a solute to her mentor.

"Consider it already done." Sasuke added in a cool tone. "Besides can't have Naruto upstaging me when he's only fresh back in the village."

"A mission is a mission I suppose." Sai added in, not sounding interested in the slightest.

"Very well you have your orders, you're dismissed." Tsunade concluded.

"Hai!" Team seven chorused in unison before departing.

"Do you believe team seven is a good choice lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned carefully. "After all it's a good chance Itachi may be involved in this some how."

"It's fine Shizune-chan." Sarutobi stated as he entered Tsunade's office. "That boy Sasuke has grown a level head over the past couple of years; he'll know how to handle himself if they cross paths with Itachi."

"Sarutobi-sensei, you're a little late if you had any plans for advisement." Tsunade spoke while keeping her eyes on documents in her hands.

"Actually I don't think you're in any need of my advisement at the moment." Sarutobi claimed. "After all most if not all of your decisions are the same as I would have made them. You've done well Tsunade."

"Well cut to the chase old man, if you're not here to consult with me on my decisions, what are you here for?" Tsunade interrogated.

"I came to ask you about Naruto." Sarutobi began. "I didn't get the chance to see him before he left out on his assignment. "I guess I'd just like to now your assessment of his growth."

"Naruto eh?" Tsunade repeated thoughtfully.

* * *

(Sunagakure)

"Alright, are you three ready to move out?" Anko questioned her team. "Those bastards have a day on us so we'll need to kick it into high gear, if were going to catch them."

"We're ready Anko-sensei." Naruto responded forcibly.

"Good let's get going." Anko ordered before being stopped by Temari.

"Wait I'm coming along too." Temari confirmed.

"No Temari, you'll remain here." Chiyo cut in from a nearby roof top.

"Lady Chiyo?" Temari mouthed, as Chiyo landed in front of the group.

"Work on securing the countries border." Chiyo ordered. "If a shinobi of the sand needs to be present I'll take that duty."

"But lady Chiyo, surely you couldn't…" Temari tried to protest.

"Now don't try to treat me like an old woman" Chiyo retorted. "Besides it's been ages since I've seen my dear grandson."

* * *

(River Country Two Days Later)

"We're finally here Deidara." Sasori stated, as he and Deidara stared at a large slab of stone with a seal positioned on it.

"Lets get going then yeah?" Deidara returned while creating a hand seal. Almost instantly the slab of stone began to rise revealing a passageway behind it.

Entering into the cavern the two were greeted by a shadowy figure that appeared to be no more then a projection.

"You're late." The man responded with no emotion in his tone.

"The Jinchuuriki was stronger then I thought yeah." Deidara reasoned as his clay bird dropped Gaara to the ground.

"Regardless we've wasted enough time, let's get started." The man ordered as he made a hand seal causing a large statute that resembled a demon of sorts to sprout from the ground. "Assemble." The man ordered as more silhouettes began to materialize around them.

"Well begin immediately." The man ordered. "And do be mindful of your real bodies." He warned. "The sealing process will take three days and nights to complete."

"Three days yeah" Deidara questioned. "But shouldn't it take longer without Orochimaru, or Hidan yeah."

"If you think so then let us get started then already." Sasori retorted irritably.

"Impatient as always my man." Deidara jested lightly. "Oi Zetsu make sure you're on the lookout yeah!"

"I know." Zetsu responded shortly.

* * *

(Following Day)

"Anko-sensei, any idea if were gaining on the target?" Fu questioned as team eleven along with Chiyo hopped through the trees at a brisk pace.

"We're getting close." Anko answered. "According to my summon Nioi the targets stopped moving about nineteen hours ago."

"If they stopped moving the process of extracting the Shukaku from Gaara-sama must have already began." Chiyo commented.

"Damn are you saying we're too late?" Fu questioned nervously.

"Extracting a tailed beast isn't a simple matter." Chiyo responded. "I'm certain it will take more then nineteen hours, we should still have ample time to intervene."

"What about the back up team Tsunade-sama has sent to aide us?" Naruto added in. "At this moment they should be closer to here then Suna, If at all possible we should contact them immediately to inform them of the situation."

"I have my snakes spread out through River country for that exact reason." Anko confirmed. "With any luck one of my snakes will find the team Tsunade-sama sent."

Meanwhile as this was going on no one ever noticed the plant like man protruding from a nearby tree.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"A group of enemies from Konoha are approaching our hideout." Zetsu suddenly spoke gaining the attention of his fellow Akatsuki.

"Who is it?" The apparent leader of the group demanded to know.

"An interesting bunch." Zetsu began. "Anko Mitarashi along with both the seven and nine tails Jinchuuriki host and two others."

"That doesn't sound good, we've still got two days left on the sealing yeah. At this rate they'll get here in time to mess things up yeah." Deidara noted although he didn't actually sound as if he cared.

"Who's position are they closest to?" the man continued.

"Itachi and Kisame are the closest." Zetsu confirmed. "But that's not the only problem." Zetsu continued. "Another group of Konoha ninja are also close to our hideout."

"Another group yeah, who's with them?" Deidara piped back in.

"It's Kakashi of the Sharingan and your kid brother, Itachi." Zetsu explained.

"Very well we shall go then." Itachi offered coolly.

"Hehe Samehada has been itching for a fight." Kisame chuckled revealing a row of shark like teeth.

"It's settled you two will implore that Jutsu then, but I will need thirty percent of your chakras." The ringed eyed shadow concluded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Team seven darted across a rocky landscape swiftly. They had recently come into contact with one of Anko's snakes and were now heading towards their newly designated goal.

"Everyone stop!" Kakashi suddenly shouted just in time to see a massive fireball soar past the spot they would have been a second later.

"As expected of you Kakashi-senpai" Itachi offered casually as he walked out from behind a nearby boulder. "To sense my presence in time to avoid my attack is something note worthy."

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke spat at seeing his older brother.

"It's been awhile Sasuke you look to have grown into a fine shinobi." Itachi assessed. "Perhaps you are now worthy to die by my hands. Or maybe I'm mistaken and you're still the frightened child you always were."

"Manipulating emotions has always been something you've been pretty good at." Sasuke retorted just as coolly as Itachi spoke. "But you'll need to try harder if you want to get a rise out of me."

"I guess you aren't the foolish child I remember." Itachi returned before he suddenly found a sword protruding through his chest from behind.

"You're right, I'm not." Sasuke replied coldly from behind Itachi while pushing his sword in deeper.

"Such speed." Itachi muttered as the Sasuke in front of him popped into a cloud of smoke. "You created a shadow clone with speed that may rival my own. But unfortunately you'll have to do a far better then this." Itachi warned as his body formed into a flock of ravens that fluttered away.

"Seems you haven't become complacent with the power you have." Sasuke stated while turning to face Itachi who was sitting on a nearby rock with an unreadable expression on his face.

'So this is Itachi.' Sakura thought to herself, while watching the exchange between brothers carefully. 'How can they both be so fast, I didn't see any hand seals or anything but their still performing Jutsu?'

"Easy Sasuke we have the advantage here, don't rush into things." Kakashi warned as he pulled up his headband revealing his own Sharingan. "We'll take him down as a team."

"Do you think you can accomplish such a task?" Itachi challenged while standing up from the rock he was sitting on, directing his crimson Sharingan on team seven's members.

"I think we're up for it." Sasuke shot back as his own Sharingan revealed it self.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Mistress"

"What is it Nioi?" Anko questioned the serpent out in front of her.

"Someone's approaching."

"Approaching?" Anko mouthed as she noticed the ground beneath them begin to crack. "Enemies!" Anko shouted just as the ground exploded outward causing team eleven and Chiyo to scatter.

"What the hell was that!" Fu shouted as the dust slowly began to settle.

"Looks like our enemies decided to come after us." Naruto stated as the figure lurking within the dust started to become visible.

"Hehe, long time no see." Kisame chortled from behind the dust.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Anko muttered once the dust had finally settled. "Looks like we'll be having an order of sashimi tonight."

"Hehe, you're just as amusing as the last time we met." Kisame jested with a toothy grin. "But it's likely I'll have the last laugh this time around." Kisame claimed as he launched his samehada high into the air. Clasping his hands together Kisame shouted. "Water style: Aquatic Shockwave!"

A massive amount of water suddenly sprayed out of Kisame's mouth at an impossible volume, creating a torrent of water that rushed towards team eleven.

"My word." Chiyo mouthed as she and team eleven launched themselves above the incoming torrent of water. "What kind of chakra does this man house to create such an amount of water, it's almost as if he's turned our battle field into a lake."

"Hehe let's go!" Kisame challenged as he caught his samehada and rode the water wave towards his targets.

Seeing that Anko was the closest to him Kisame attempted to slash her with his bandaged sword only for it to be knocked out of his hand curtsey of Naruto and his staff.

"The hell." Kisame grunted

"You won't be escaping this time Kisame." Naruto promised mirthfully, as a clone of him came dive bombing towards Kisame from above with a Rasengan in hand.

"Heh, I won't be hit by that again." Kisame responded.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Naruto returned as his kikai sprung from his sleeves catching Kisame by the wrist like a pair of chains.

"Damn you!" Kisame shouted as Naruto's clone delivered the Rasengan directly to his chest. "Gwuah!" Kisame grunted before exploding into a mass of water.

"Fuck, it was only a water clone." Anko grumbled. "Damn fish show your self!"

As if on cue Kisame sprang from the water below and delivered a ruthless uppercut to Anko's chin that launched her into the air, but not before she fired a snake from her sleeve that caught Kisame around the neck dragging him along with her.

"Looks like your coming along for the ride." Anko remarked as she righted herself in mid air an attempted to kick Kisame in the gut only to have him block her blow with his forearm.

"Is that all you've got?" Kisame teased as he tried to deliver an elbow to the back of Anko's neck.

"Not even close." Anko shot back as she slipped under Kisame's blow with the precession of an actual snake and delivered a brutal axe hand to the top of Kisame's head that sent him flying back towards the water below.

Righting himself quickly Kisame landed gracefully on the surface of the water. "That actually kind of stung." Kisame stated with a chuckle as he made to follow back after Anko but was quickly intercepted by Haku.

"Things will go differently then our last encounter Kisame." Haku claimed with narrowed eyes directed at Kisame.

"Hehe you're absolutely right Haku-chan, this time you won't be leaving with your life intact." Kisame mocked as a swirling vortex of water incased his samehada. "Now eat this!" Kisame roared while swinging his blade towards Haku.

"Fighting me with water will prove to be your biggest regret." Haku warned as she reached her hand out towards samehada causing the water beneath her to stretch out and connecting with it before freezing the swirling water around it instantly.

"Water is only your weapon until it becomes ice." Haku explained as she launched her self upward and delivered a high knee to Kisame's jaw causing the shark man to reel backwards.

"Not bad." Kisame grinned while wiping the small trickle of blood away from his lip. "I guess I may be able to have some fun with you guys after all." Kisame mused before gripping the hilt of his samehada and tearing it from the ice Haku had frozen it in. "So whadya say, how about we turn things up a notch?"

"My sentiments exactly!" Fu shouted as she raced towards Kisame while unsheathing a scroll from her bag. "Haku out of the way!" Fu ordered as she leapt high into the air and unraveled the scroll in her hands. "Let's see how fast you are." Fu challenged as a large boomerang like blade sprang from the scroll and shot towards Kisame.

"That's hardly worth my time." Kisame mocked while easily avoiding the blade by jumping over it. Much to his chagrin as the blade came back at him for another round.

"Sorry but that babies got a fix on your chakra now, it won't stop until it hits you." Fu explained while firing though some quick hand seals. "But don't think I'm going to make it that easy on you." Fu stated as she followed up her threat by shooting out a stream of pressurized water from her mouth towards Kisame.

'Damn these brats are a bigger nuisance then I thought.' Kisame mused to himself while sliding under the stream of water Fu had fired at him. Seeing the blade was coming dangerously close Kisame brought up his samehada to parry it only for the blade to explode once it made contact with his own sword.

'Ops I guess I forgot to tell him about the exploding tag on that weapon' Fu thought while grinning to herself like an idiot.

"Good work." Anko chimed in as she landed next to Fu. "But I don't expect that was enough to falay our fish friend." Anko added while watching the mist the explosion created on the water settle.

"Now you'll die!" Kisame roared as he sprang high above Anko and Fu with his samehada held above his head.

Racing in to intervene Naruto positioned himself in front of Kisame and brought up his staff to block Kisame's overhead swing.

"Shit." Naruto grunted. 'This guys' strength is unreal.' Naruto thought while giving it his all to hold back the blow.

"You lack the physical strength to fight me!" Kisame shouted as he applied more strength breaking though Naruto's guard and sending him crashing into the water below.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted desperately.

"Now to pay you back." Kisame stated as he landed back on the surface of the water and began to flash through hand seals before slamming his palm on the water. "Water style: Five Feeding Shark Frenzy!" Kisame called out as five sharks constructed from water sprang into existence.

'This isn't good.' Naruto thought while the sharks swam towards him with incredible speed. 'No choice then.' Naruto acknowledged as crimson red chakra began to envelope his body. Stretching out his hands in front of him.

Two Rasengan quickly formed in Naruto's open palms, causing the water around him to swirl around violently destroying the sharks in the process.

"Impossible!" Kisame grunted as he was pulled into the water by the suction towards Naruto.

"Twin Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he buried the two spinning orbs of chakra into Kisames' chest.

"Gwuaah!" Kisame grunted as blood sprayed from his mouth and he was sent crashing hard into a nearby boulder smashing it on impact, and kicking up dust.

As the dust began to settle team eleven and Chiyo gathered around to see what remained of Kisame.

"There's no way that attack didn't do him in." Anko stated just as the dust finally settled.

"What the hell!" Fu shouted once they were finally able to get a good view of the body.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"What is our opponents abilities and how should we approach him Kakashi-sensei?" Sai remarked calmly while scribbling down a few sketches on a blank scroll.

"He uses Genjutsu that he cast from the eyes." Kakashi explained. "So don't look at him directly in the eyes.

"Then what should we do then?" Sakura questioned while averting her eyes towards Itachi's lower body.

"You'll have to make judgments based on the movements of his feet and torso." Sasuke answered.

"That sounds easier said then done." Sakura retorted.

"Exactly, it'll be safer if you guys just look for an opening while I fight him head on." Sasuke responded. "His Genjutsu won't work on me after all."

"If it were the case of normal Genjutsu." Kakashi cut in. "Don't forget he uses the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"But it comes at a cost, doesn't it Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. "Not only does it take a considerable amount of chakra, it presents a risk to your eyes." Sasuke summarized.

"Impressive Kakashi-senpai" Itachi commented. "To think you were able to analyze the Mangekyou to such an extent having only seen it once. You've also taken the liberty to pass that information along to Sasuke."

"Before we begin Itachi, tell me just how much of your eyesight has deteriorated?" Kakashi pried.

Slightly widening his eyes Itachi stared at Kakashi carefully. "Kakashi-senpai are you saying you've…"

"I'll just say that last time I wasn't prepared, but this time things are different." Kakashi responded evenly, as he kicked off from his position towards Itachi.

Flashing through a quick series of hand seals Itachi chorused. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Upon his command a barrage of fire balls spewed from Itachi's mouth towards Kakashi and the remaining members of team save.

'Where'd he go?' Itachi wondered as he searched for Kakashi who managed to slip out of view in the confusion of the fireballs Itachi had fired. Putting those thoughts on hold for the time being Itachi spun out of the way of an ink lion that attempted to slash him across the back.

'That's a rather unique Jutsu.' Itachi mused before plunging a kunai into the painting brought to life by Sai dispelling it easily.

"Take this!" Sakura shouted as she attempted a heavy haymaker towards Itachi's chin.

"Foolish girl." Itachi stated calmly as he made to block the blow, only for his arm to snap like a twig.

"Gotcha." Sakura confirmed as her blow connected with Itachi's jaw sending him crashing through several trees before finally coming to a stop.

"Impressive, to think you had that kind of strength." Itachi remarked from behind Sakura "Had that not been a shadow clone I would have sustained substantial damage." Itachi concluded as he attempted to cram his foot into her gut only for it to be blocked by Sasuke's own leg.

"It's unfortunate we couldn't have met in more private circumstances isn't it Sasuke?" Itachi questioned while staring at Sasuke impassively.

"Perhaps for you." Sasuke retorted as the ground in between them cracked and Kakashi sprang from it attempting to deliver an uppercut to Itachi's chin, but his wrist was easily caught.

Itachi returned a blow of his own although Kakashi was able catch Itachi's wrist as well.

"You fell for it." Itachi confirmed as he locked eyes with Kakashi. "Both of your hands are tied, and it's too late to break visual contact with me now." Itachi concluded before his Genjutsu began to take effect.

'What is this?' Kakashi questioned himself after finding his body had become paper thin.

"This is the end for you." Itachi claimed, as Kakashi suddenly caught fire. "You're indeed skilled Kakashi-senpai, I find it strange you were even affected by this Genjutsu…perhaps?"

"You're assumptions are right." Kakashi remarked. "This is a shadow clone."

Itachi's eyes suddenly widened as he turned to see the real Kakashi crawling out of nearby hole in the ground.

"Now Sasuke!" Kakashi ordered.

"I know!" Sasuke returned as he raced towards Itachi with his hand engulfed in lighting. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted while forcing his lighting infused hand through Itachi's back and out his chest spraying blood in every direction.

"Y-you have g-grown Sasuke." Itachi choked out as he collapsed to his knees. "P-perhaps our… time to settle things is closer t-then I thought."

"What the hell are you talking about you don't mean…" Sasuke started but stopped when he noticed that Itachi's appearance had changed to that of another man.

"So it was something like that all along." Sai stated as he joined Sasuke's side

"Something like what?" Sakura questioned curiously as she stared at the body.

"I kind of had a feeling once we started to fight him." Kakashi added in as walked up to the group pulling his headband down over his eye.

"Was this man in a henge the entire time?" Sakura piped back in.

"No this is entirely different level of Jutsu." Kakashi explained while looking down at the man as well.

"Damn them making a fool of us." Sasuke finished heatedly while sheathing his sword.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"I assume they were trying to delay us with that Jutsu then?" Naruto noted as he and team eleven hopped through the tress.

"To think they would use an innocent person in that manner." Haku noted as she recalled the lifeless man that laid in Kisames' place

"They were trying to buy all the time they could to prevent us from interfering with the extraction process." Chiyo summarized.

"Well too bad for them they failed." Anko returned with no amusement in her voice. "We're almost their let's pick up the pace.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Seems my Shouten Jutsu has been released?" The ringed eyed shadow stated allowed.

"It did buy some time." Itachi stated. "But at this rate both Konoha teams will arrive here in time to disrupt the process."

"I see." The ring eyed shadow muttered. "Itachi, Kisame exactly who's all present in both parties?"

"Anko Mitarashi, Haku Momoichi, both Jinchuuriki's Naruto Aburame Namikaze and Fu Tonbo, and I'm sure there was some old woman they called Chiyo with them." Kisame answered.

'So my dear old grandmother decided to tag along eh?' Sasori mused to himself.

"As for the group I confronted they comprised of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and another member who used paintings to attack." Itachi reported.

"Very well, it will be up to Sasori and Deidara to engage them in battle once they arrive. At all cost we cannot afford to lose the Jinchuuriki here." The shadow stated.

"So leaving it to me and my man Sasori yeah" Deidara confirmed. "Fair enough, we'll even catch those other two Jinchuuriki yeah."

"Don't underestimate your opponents." The ringed eyed shadow warned. "This Aburame Naruto has already proved himself quite capable by disposing of both Hidan and Orochimaru, do not let over confidence draw you to the same fate."

"I think we'll manage my man." Deidara replied with a cocky grin.

**Whew man it feels good to have this chapter completed. It's been like three months or something since I last updated this story so sorry for the long wait. But at least the chapter was decently long right? Anyway I'd just like to let everyone know that I do have other things on my plate that consume time, so I can't dedicate all my time into fanfiction like I used to. But I'll try not to go on such a long hiatus again, because trust me I know waiting on a chapter you want to read for months sucks. And if there's an abundant of mistakes my bad I didn't proof read this because I really didn't feel like reading it. But as always please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter! **


	44. Part 2 Chapter 3 Deadly Toys

**What's up everyone it's been awhile I guess a lot of you probably assumed I'd given up? But nope I'm back and sorry for the late update. Pretty much I hit a roadblock and cast fanfiction to the side, at least until inspiration hit me again. Also thank you everyone for the nice reviews, well the ones that were actually nice last chapter. On another note I'm ecstatic to report that this story now has 476,531 hits, 89 C2's 1,193 Favs and 1,075 alerts! To know that there has been over 1,000 people to consider my story worth adding to their favorites is an honor. Anyway enough talking from me I'm sure the wait was long enough, so let's get on with the chapter!**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 3: Deadly Toys **

"So this is it huh?" Naruto questioned allowed as he along with team eleven and Chiyo stared at the massive boulder in front of them. "There's a seal on it." Naruto added while pointing to the seal posted directly in the center of the boulder they assumed was the entrance way. "Do you recognize it Fu?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah" Fu answered with a nod of her head. "It's a Five Barrier Seal, high quality stuff right there."

"Well how do we go about removing it then?" Haku asked curiously.

Placing her hand on her chin in a thinking pose Fu recited thoughtfully. "Well this kind of barrier is made by creating five seals with kin written on them. You then space them out in the vicinity, too far apart from each other and it won't work. We just have to remove all the seals including this one." Fu concluded.

"We'll need to find these seals quick." Anko spoke up. "Get to work on it Naruto."

"I know." Naruto returned while stretching out his hands. "This shouldn't take too long if the seals are close by." Naruto added as thousands upon thousands of kikai emerged from his sleeves and took off into the air.

"So looks like you guys beat us to it." A voice piped in from behind Anko.

"Tsk so Tsunade-sama sent your team then Kakashi?" Anko deduced while turning around to face the newly arrived team seven.

"Naturally." Kakashi responded with an eye smile.

"It's you isn't it!" Chiyo suddenly shouted interrupting the small greeting of teams, causing Kakashi and the others to stare at her in slight confusion.

"Me?" Kakashi returned while pointing to himself.

"I shall see you dead white fang of Konoha!" Chiyo proclaimed as she unveiled a kunai and charged Kakashi with surprising swiftness for an old woman, only to have her wrist caught firmly in Sasuke's hand.

"I don't know what quarrels you have with Kakashi-sensei, but you'll have to get by me to settle them." Sasuke challenged.

"Kakashi?" Chiyo muttered as she pulled back from Sasuke. "I've made a mistake then, please forgive me." Chiyo reasoned with a light smile.

"I can see how you made the mistake." Kakashi piped in with an eye smile. "The white fang was my father after all."

"Naturally the resemblance is uncanny." Chiyo concluded.

"Yes I assume so." Kakashi added before taking note of the seal posted on the boulder. "So a five barrier seal then eh?"

"Yeah we've already come to that conclusion." Anko explained. "Right now Naruto has his kikai out searching for the remaining ones."

"I see." Kakashi stated while nodding his head thoughtfully. "And how much time has passed since the extracting process started?"

"It's been a good two days by now." Chiyo answered.

"Oh pardon me for not asking this before, but who are you exactly?" Kakashi questioned directing his lazy eye towards Chiyo.

"She's lady Chiyo, an adviser from the sand." Naruto answered. "But more importantly my comrades seem to be returning." Naruto pointed out as several clouds of beetles appeared in the distance. Reaching out his arms his beetles returned back into his body.

"They found them." Naruto stated. "On top of a rock about five hundred meters north east of here is the first one. The second is on the trunk of a tree on a river bank about three hundred and fifty meters south east. The third is on a mountain side six hundred and fifty meters north west. The last is inside a grove of trees eight hundred meters south west." Naruto recited.

"So which of our teams are going to go and get them?" Kakashi questioned although he already knew the answer.

"Obviously it's going to be your team." Anko remarked. "I'm not about to go searching all over the damn country side for some seals."

Sighing to himself Kakashi reached into his bag and pulled out five radio headsets. "The seals need to be removed at the same time so these will come in handy, just listen for my message." Kakashi explained as he handed Anko one of the headsets and the rest to his own team.

"Alright we're counting on you to get this done Kakashi." Anko added.

"Leave it to us." Kakashi offered with a lazy wave of his hand. "Alright team scatter!" Kakashi ordered as he along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

(Meanwhile Inside the Cave)

"It appears Konoha has arrived at our doorstep." Zetsu suddenly spoke.

"We cannot allow them to interfere." The ring eyed shadow spoke with a slight hint of anger in his normally calm voice.

"We still got a day to go don't we, there's no way they can find all the seals in time." One of the shadows spoke in a tone far too cheerful for the circumstances.

"Shut up Tobi yeah." Deidara snapped back. "They got an Aburame wit them, they'll find the seals easy yeah."

"If they make it inside before the extraction process is complete you two will dispose of them." The ring eyed shadow spoke to Deidara and Sasori. "But make sure both Jinchuuriki are captured alive." He added.

"Hmph Kakuzu you've faced both of the Jinchuuriki before, what are these bastards like?" Sasori questioned his stock comrade.

"The Nanabi is brash and confident in her abilities, while the Kyuubi is calm, collected, and not flustered easily." Kakuzu answered.

"Is that all you got on them yeah?" Deidara asked slightly intrigued with the prospect of fighting another Jinchuuriki.

"You'll meet them soon enough." Kakuzu responded tightly before returning to his silence.

"Tch real informative yeah." Deidara remarked snidely.

* * *

(Outside)

Anko had positioned her self on the side of the boulder and was currently awaiting Kakashi's message to remove the seal.

"Remember Naruto, I want you to shatter this thing the moment I peel the seal off got it!" Anko shouted down at Naruto.

"I understand." Naruto responded as he created a Rasengan in his hand, and prepared to launch himself at the boulder.

"You guys find those seals yet?" Anko suddenly questioned through her headset.

"I've located mine." Sai responded from his position.

"I see it, I'm ready when you are." Sasuke's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Yep it's here alright." Kakashi responded as well while crouching next to the seal he'd found. "How's things going on your side Sakura?"

"I just found it; I'm in position now." Sakura confirmed.

"Good on the count of three everyone rip off the seal." Kakashi ordered. "one…two…..three!"

"Now Naruto!" Anko shouted as she ripped off the seal and launched her self from the boulder.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he drove the spinning orb of chakra into the boulder shattering it with minimal effort.

"By the sound of it I guess they got in." Kakashi noted over his speaker. "Alright team let's meet back…" Kakashi started but stopped when he noticed something was growing from the mountain side near him.

"By the sudden stop in what you were saying I'm guessing the same thing is happening on your end then Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke spoke over the speaker as he watched an exact copy of himself emerge from the ground in front of him.

"Whaaa what the hell is this!" Sakura squealed over the headset. "You guys aren't going to believe this but somehow a clone of me formed out of the water from stream next to here."

"We believe you alright." Kakashi confirmed as he stared into the eye of his own doppelganger. "Sai are you seeing the same thing?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Sai answered calmly. "This is a rather strange Jutsu." Sai reasoned as he stared at his clone carefully.

"So they thought that far ahead did they?" Sasuke remarked with a smirk. "I guess even if the barrier was disabled a trap was set to keep us further busy, damn bastards."

"Can't be helped." Kakashi replied with a sigh. "Well Anko looks like we may have our hands tied up for a while."

"Don't worry we'll handle things on this end." Anko responded as the dust began to settle and the light from outside illuminated the cave.

"What the hell is this!" Fu shouted taking in the appearances of all the silhouettes in the room that were still focused on their task of extracting the Shukaku from Gaara. "And what the fuck is that!" Fu added while pointing to the massive demonic statute that was currently draining the Shukaku from Gaara.

"Calm down Fu-san." Haku advised. "By the looks of it, we made it in time."

"Ah the brash one yeah, you must be the Nanabi my man was telling me about." Deidara greeted. "So which of you is the Kyuubi huh?"

"Deidara, we have a job to do." Sasori rebuked irritably as his eyes landed on Chiyo. 'Hm so my dried up old grandmother really is here after all.'

"Sasori" Chiyo muttered to herself.

'So these are all the Aktasuki members' Naruto assessed while observing each of the seven silhouettes not counting Sasori and Deidara. 'Nine in all, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and four I don't recognize, looks like one of them is a female, but which one is the leader?' Naruto thought as his eyes landed on the man with the ring like pattern in his eyes.

"You seem to be staring at me quite intently boy." The man with the rings in his eyes commented.

"You're the leader aren't you?" Naruto questioned coolly while taking in his surroundings carefully.

"Hm you are quite something." The man admitted. "Enough of this Deidara, Sasori our guest have over stayed their welcome."

"As cool as the other side of the pillow yeah." Deidara interrupted. "You must be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then yeah?"

Ignoring Deidara's question Naruto continued to take in every thing around him. 'This statute like creature seems to be what they're using to extract the Biju. Two eyes on it are open does that mean they've already gotten a hold of two Jinchuuriki?' Naruto pondered to himself, before taking note of one of the eyes that was in the process of opening.

'That eye is about two thirds open; it has to be an indicator for how far along they're in extracting the Shukaku from Gaara.' Naruto concluded. 'Perhaps if I destroy this thing they'll lose their means of extracting Biju.'

"Didn't you hear me yeah?" Deidara tried once again. "I'm talking to you try paying attention."

Naruto's answer was to perform a hand seal creating a clone at his side. "I can hear you just fine." Naruto confirmed before taking off directly towards Deidara and Sasori with his clone at his side.

"What the hell are you doing!" Anko shouted.

As Naruto dashed towards his targets he formed a Rasengan in his hand. "Now" Naruto muttered prompting his clone to grab him by the arm.

'So that's what he intends to do.' The ring eyed shadow thought as he watched Naruto's clone grab him by the arm before spinning around and launching Naruto with as much force as it could muster.

"Kid has got guts, I'll give him that." Deidara stated.

"Fool he's after the Gedo Statue!" Sasori shouted as he tried to intervene by shooting his iron tail towards Naruto only for it to be grabbed by a snake protruding from Anko's trench coat.

"Sorry but you're not getting in his way, got that?" Anko remarked with a snide smirk.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to plant the spinning orb of chakra into the demonoid statue.

"I won't allow it." The ring eyed figure spoke just as the statue vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit." Naruto grumbled while passing through the spot the statue had been only moments before. Canceling out the Rasengan Naruto stood up and glared at the ring eyed shadow's silhouette.

"Very wise of you to go after my Demonic statute of the outer path." The man commented, as Gaara's body dropped to the ground with a thud. "It seems that you have succeeded in stopping us from extracting the Shukaku for the time being. But even so, we've managed to take two third's of its chakra. Besides you will be captured here and now Kyuubi boy."

"No, your subordinates will be killed here and now." Naruto returned with conviction in his voice. "I'll mark your numbers down at seven before this day is through."

"We shall see." The man retorted as he along with the remaining silhouettes began to shimmer from existence. "Make sure this boy is captured at all cost." He ordered Sasori and Deidara before finally disappearing completely.

"Well aren't you a bothersome one yeah." Deidara piped back in. "I went through all the trouble of catching this bastard, and you fucking ruin the whole show. Not cool at all man."

"Not cool?" Naruto repeated while adjusting his shades. "You believe capturing and trying to kill a villages Kage cool?"

"No shit anything that gives me the chance to show my art to the world defines cool to me yeah." Deidara answered.

"What is this idiot talking about?" Fu shot in. "Art? What the hell does art have to with anything right now!"

"Allow me to show you my art yeah." Deidara offered as the large clay like owl that had been carrying Gaara landed beside him. "Fine art is that single fleeting moment of explosion, true beauty at it's finest." Deidara continued as the owl swept up Gaara's still unconscious body into its mouth. "Sorry my man." Deidara called out to Sasori while jumping onto the birds back. "My art isn't something that can be previewed in such a cramped space, see yah later yeah." Deidara concluded as he took off for the exit of the cave.

"Damn he's getting away with Gaara!" Fu shouted as she made to follow after Deidara, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"No, that one is a bad opponent for you." Naruto reasoned. "He'll use your hotheadedness to his advantage." he continued while biting down on his thumb. "Besides I think my skills are better suited for this fight." Naruto claimed as he slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke erupted from the spot Naruto had slammed his palm and once it cleared Sukushi stood in its place.

"You rang Naruto-sama?"

"Sorry I have to keep the pleasantries short Sukushi." Naruto remarked while jumping onto Sukushi's back. "Our opponent is of the flying sort, we don't have time to waste."

"Say no more Naruto-sama." Sukushi returned before opening her shell and stretching out her wings. "Here we go!" Chorused Sukushi as she took off into the air but not before Anko landed on her back as well.

"Damn Gaki, what ever happened to group decisions?"

"Forgive me Anko-sensei but time is of the essence." Naruto responded. "I made a judgment call based on the various factors, this was the definitely the best move."

"Tch whatever." Anko responded before shouting down at Haku and Fu. "Me and Naruto will handle this one that's making a run for it! You two help Chiyo take out that other one down there!" Anko managed to get out before she and Naruto disappeared from view.

"Understood" Haku confirmed as she along with Fu and Chiyo turned to face their opponent.

"Hm so you three shall be my opponents?" Sasori mocked as though the mere thought of it was humorous. "Very well I shall make each of you apart of my collection then."

"Collection, what does he mean by that?" Haku asked keeping her attention completely focused on the man before her.

"What you're seeing now isn't Sasori's true form." Chiyo answered while pulling out a dozen kunai from her baggy sleeves that suddenly began to float in mid air.

'Chakra strings?' Fu concluded thoughtfully at seeing the trick Chiyo was performing.

"I'll show you." Chiyo offered before firing off the kunai towards Sasori with blinding speed and accuracy.

'Tsk, you'll have to do better then that, you dried up old wind bag.' Sasori thought with mirth while pulling up his iron tail to shield himself from the incoming projectiles.

The cave echoed with numerous clanks from the kunai hitting Sasori's tail and unprotected parts before they dropped to the ground, along with his cloak that didn't survive the onslaught of kunai.

Fu nearly gasped at what was revealed underneath Sasori's shredded cloak. "What the hell is that?" Fu muttered as she observed the strange construction perched on all fours, that was Sasori.

"It's a puppet." Haku answered. "But not like one I've ever seen, besides where's the wielder controlling it?" Haku concluded as her eyes began to wonder about the cave in hopes of spotting the man pulling the strings of what was in front of her.

"You are correct in that being a puppet." Chiyo explained. "But you needn't look for the person controlling it, since he's already facing us."

"You mean he's inside of that then?" Haku returned slightly wide eyed.

"Exactly." Chiyo answered dryly.

"Hehe." Sasori chuckled. "Do you wish to know how I do it?" Sasori offered, although he had full intentions of explaining regardless of their answer. "First, I rip out all of your entrails, and then your skin will be the next to go. After which I'll clean off all the blood, and treat your body so it never decays. Finally I'll add you to the rest of my collection." Sasori stated darkly. "This is my art, and after I've collected you, I'll have exactly three hundred and one bodies in my collection."

"This man…he's a monster." Haku confirmed as she steeled her eyes on Sasori. "A creature such as yourself no longer has a place among men."

"Girl, believe me when I say I fully agree." Sasori retorted. "I've killed my humanity and transcended such trivial nonsense such as feelings and even time it self."

Haku remained silent but slid into a fighting stance, and glared at Sasori fiercely. 'I will not allow people such as this man to put their hands on Naruto-kun and Fu-san Haku vowed as the cave suddenly began to get colder, so much that the very walls were starting to be covered in a thin layer of ice.

'I've never seen Haku so pissed off before.' Fu thought while taking note that the cave was now cold enough to see her own breath. 'Her chakra is literally turning this cave into a damn freezer.'

'This child truly possesses a powerful chakra to have such an effect.' Chiyo thought.

"I see." Sasori spoke up as he watched the cave slowly become covered in more ice. "You're one of those Hyoton users; you will make a fine addition to my collection."

"I think not." Haku shot back as she vanished in a blur of speed.

"Foolish child, rushing in so recklessly." Sasori commented as he made to move his tail to ward off Haku's attack only to discover it had been encased in a thick layer of ice that glued it to the floor.

"I suspected you wouldn't notice the ice, considering you hiding inside that puppet." Haku explained as she outstretched her hand forming a javelin of ice.

"Naive child." Sasori remarked as he opened his mouth and fired out and impossibly large amount of senbon.

'Senbon, poisoned tipped no doubt.' Haku deduced as she began to use her javelin as a make shift staff to bat away the incoming senbon.

"It's over." Sasori claimed just as he fired the contraption on his left arm towards Haku.

Haku's eyes widened as the strange device exploded spraying thousands of senbon.

"Haku!" Chiyo shouted, as the senbon kicked up dust as they impacted the spot Haku had been.

When the dust settled both Sasori and Chiyo looked around in confusion considering Haku was no where to be found, instead only a sheet of ice was on the ground in her place.

'What the hell?' Sasori thought completely dumbfounded.

"It's over." Haku's voice echoed from above Sasori.

Quickly looking up it was too late for Sasori to avoid Haku as she dropped down from another ice mirror above Sasori wielding a massive mallet formed from ice.

"Flatten his ass!" Fu shouted just as Haku drove the massive sledge hammer into Sasori, shattering the puppet on impact.

As Sasori's puppet shattered a cloaked figure sprang from the remains, and landed a safe distance from Haku.

"Impressive." The figure spoke in a new tone worlds apart from his previous voice. "To think that my Hiruko puppet would be destroyed by a mere child."

All attention was solely on Sasori as he reached for the cloak on his face.

"But I'm afraid that my demise will not come that easily." Sasori added before pulling away the cloak revealing his true face.

"So is this the real deal?" Fu questioned Chiyo. "I mean is the real Sasori?"

"It is." Chiyo answered shortly. 'But that's impossible.' Chiyo thought to herself. 'He hasn't aged since the day he left.'

'I see my appearance surprises you grandma Chiyo.' Sasori mused. "How about I treat you three to something special?" Sasori offered while reaching for a scroll and holding it up in front of him. "He's my favorite considering how hard it was to kill and add him to my collection."

"Sasori…you didn't." Chiyo remarked.

"Hehe" Sasori chortled as a cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll, and a puppet stood in front of him. "You two young one's do not know of him, so allow me to introduce you to the sand villages late Kazekage."

"He turned one of your former Kages' into a puppet!" Fu acknowledged.

"Of course, now let us begin." Sasori ordered.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Damn it!" Sasuke grunted as his sword clashed with his doppelgangers. 'Why can't I beat this fake? Everything I do he can do as well, even my Sharingan's abilities are mimicked by this bastards.' Sasuke summarized as his clone stared at him displaying no emotion, while pushing his sword against Sasuke's for dominance.

"You're nothing more then a cheap imitation for the real thing, and I'll be damned if I lose to you." Sasuke proclaimed just as he channeled an electric current through his blade, sending his clone flying backwards, and impacting brutality against a boulder.

Sasuke's replica had hardly looked fazed as he pulled himself from the rubble, once again ready to resume the fight.

"Pft" Sasuke spat. "So I guess it's going to take a lot more then that to put you away. Fair enough, here comes a lot more." Sasuke warned before jamming his Kusinagi into the ground. "Let's see how you like this!" Sasuke challenged only for his clone to mimic him by forcing his own blade into the ground.

"Just die already!" Sasuke shouted, in which soon after the ground began to shake and crack as a massive electrical current ripped through the ground towards his clone.

Not looking worried in the slightest Sasuke's clone returned fire with the exact same technique.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed as their attacks clashed with one another before cancelling each other out. "This is impossible." Sasuke panted while staring down his clone. "He's matched me attack for attack, but I'm the only one who seems winded."

"So you've noticed it too then?" Kakashi's voice echoed through Sasuke's earpiece, just as he narrowly avoided the lightning blade his clone tried to drive through his chest.

"It's kind of hard not to notice." Sasuke returned. "No matter how many Jutsu this guy uses, his chakra remains the same, while mine decreases from fatigue."

"And any attempt to put them away with a decisive Jutsu just results in them countering with the same attack." Kakashi added.

"But if that's true, how can we win?" Sakura questioned though her earpiece before driving her chakra infused fist into the ground creating a large shockwave of earth that traveled towards her mirror image. Sakura's clone quickly defended against it by ripping out a large slab of earth from the ground and shielding herself from the attack.

"You needn't worry your large forehead off." Sai's voice sounded through the receiver.

"What did yah just say!" Sakura shouted, not sounding amused in the slightest.

"That our solution is simple." Sai returned ignoring Sakura's retort. "If we can not defeat our own clone, then we should dispose of each others." Sai concluded as he watched his own ink lion wrestle with the one his clone had drawn up.

"Hn" Sasuke piped in with a smirk. "Not a bad idea Sai, it would be child's play for me to kick your clones ass."

"But were pretty spread out." Sakura deduced. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Your position isn't far from Sai's" Kakashi spoke up. "And I'm not too far from Sasuke's location. We'll have to slowly make our way towards each other."

"Besides it's not like these things are going to have a problem with following us." Sasuke summarized as he skidded under a swift roundhouse from his clone, before leaping into a nearby tree. "Alright how about a game of follow the leader?" Sasuke challenged his clone.

Not showing any sign of emotion Sasuke's clone quickly launched himself after Sasuke, whom now was already leaping though the trees at a brisk pace.

"Good, we'll meet with each other half way." Kakashi ordered as he too coaxed his clone into pursuing him.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"This puppet is the Sandaime Kazekage?" Fu questioned while studying the puppet carefully.

"Correct" Chiyo answered. "It's been well over ten years since he went missing, but to think that this is what became of him." Chiyo added.

"Grandma, you're familiar with this man." Sasori cut in. "So you should already know it's hopeless to resist me now."

"You've truly fallen Sasori." Chiyo commented. "To betray your own village to such an extent, I'll do what I must." Chiyo confirmed.

"Hn, you will try." Sasori returned as his puppet sprang towards Fu and Chiyo with speed that caught both women off guard. Multiple blades unsheathed themselves from the puppets arms as it attempted to cleave them in half.

"It's too fast." Fu thought desperately as the puppet brought its blades down on them, only to be blocked by a pillar of ice that sprang from seemingly nowhere.

The ice pillar shattered from the force of the blow but gave Fu, and Chiyo the time they needed to avoid the attack.

Not looking fazed in the slightest Sasori merely twitched his fingers causing the puppet's forearms to open up revealing several summoning seals on the interior. "Die" Sasori robotically muttered, as literally hundreds of puppet arms sprang from the seals and barreled towards Fu and Chiyo.

"Damn it!" Haku shouted as she realized she was much too far to effectively intervene.

"It's over" Sasori claimed while the puppets arms crashed down on top of Fu and Chiyo, causing the cave to shake fiercely from the violent impact. "Well that's two down." Sasori stated as he turned his attention to Haku. "You needn't look that way; I only used enough force to incapacitate the Nanabi."

"Who's incapacitated?" Fu's voice rang though the dust the attack had created.

"Impossible." Sasori muttered as the dust settled revealing Fu and Chiyo encased inside a field of electricity.

'These kids are exceptionally skilled.' Chiyo thought as she recalled just how quickly Fu was able to perform the Jutsu she had, that more then likely saved both of them.

"The inexperienced love to pat themselves on the back at every chance they get." Sasori reasoned while the arms he had used to attack them moments ago began to open up in sections before spraying hundreds of kunai towards them.

'It's my turn to contribute to this fight.' Chiyo thought while pulling two scrolls from her sleeves. After a burst of smoke and the sounds of kunai being reflected, the plum of smoke cleared showcasing two puppets guarding Fu and Chiyo.

"I see you've brought those two along with you." Sasori acknowledged as he stood upright. "The very first puppets I constructed."

"That they are, your own mother and father." Chiyo responded.

"What is it you plan to do with those relics?" Sasori questioned. "I made them; I know everything their capable of."

"I'll show you." Chiyo responded, as the two puppets pressed their hands against each other and connecting serrated wire between the two of them. "Let's see how far you've progressed." Chiyo challenged just as her two puppets sprang towards Sasori's.

Using the wire forged between the two puppets they easily sliced through the mass of arms Sasori had summoned before clashing with Sasori's puppet.

Meanwhile both Fu and Haku watched in amazement as the two puppeteers manipulated their puppets with precision only decades of practice could produce.

"Nice to see your skills haven't completely withered away." Sasori mocked. "But let's say I get serious?" Sasori offered, while pulling his puppet away from the battle it had been locked in. A moment later a grainy metallic substance began to pour from Sandaime Kazekage's mouth.

"So that puppet can even use the Sandaime's Jutsu…the iron sand." Chiyo mouthed.

"Iron sand, what's that?" Fu asked curiously.

"It's what made the Sandaime Kazekage, so powerful. He was able to change his chakra into a magnetic force. With that ability he could manipulate metal, in this case the iron sand." Chiyo concluded.

"I don't understand it's only a puppet." Haku cut in. "How can it be capable of using Jutsu?"

"That because it's a human puppet created from an actual living person." Chiyo explained. "A puppet constructed with this method retains its chakra from its previous life. I believe it's about time you two leave, the situation has become more dangerous then I originally thought."

"Leave?" Fu repeated Chiyo's words. "We aren't going anywhere, at least not before we put this guy six feet under."

"My sentiments exactly." Haku added. "The situation may have become more dangerous but that's all the more reason for us to help you."

"Even if you wanted to leave, I don't think you're going anywhere." Sasori piped in as he flicked the chakra strings controlling his puppet. "Iron Sand Style: Iron Drizzle." Sasori muttered causing his Sandaime puppet to form his Iron sand into thousands of small bullet shaped projectiles. "Now try and dodge this." Sasori challenged while the barrage of sand bullets shot towards the three women with lighting speed.

"Stand back!" Chiyo ordered before sending her own two puppets out in front. Quickly opening the forearms of her puppets blue chakra emerged from within forming a solid shield of chakra.

The shields intercepted the bullet barrage effectively protecting them from Sasori's incoming attack.

"A chakra shield ay?" Sasori mused. "I guess you've added some new features to them, just as I expected from you. However you've essentially sacrificed those puppets in order to protect yourself and those girls. You know well enough you should have avoided my last attack instead of blocking." Sasori explained. "Now I've worked my sand into the joints of those puppets, they'll be useless now."

'As usual he's right.' Chiyo thought calmly while discreetly testing her puppets mobility.

"But tell me grandmother, what will you do to ward off my next attack?" Sasori questioned. "Your shields are no longer effective. This attack will decisively finish you three off." Sasori claimed, as he began to mold the iron sand into sharp metallic spikes. "You're finished." Sasori concluded before firing the projectiles."

"That's what we're here for!" Fu shouted while reaching for a scroll from her bag and unsealing it. "Sealing scroll: impending consumption!" After Fu called out her attack a black vortex opened in the center of her scroll, followed by a massive suction of air.

'I've never seen a scroll with such power.' Sasori thought as he watched his shrapnel be consumed by Fu's scroll. 'She must hold even greater skill then I, in sealing.'

"Genius Fu." Chiyo commented. "But we're still far from victory."

"No" Fu retorted. "This game ends here, and my new jutsu will see to that." Fu stated while clasping her hands together. "I suggest you two take cover, this attack is anything but subtle." Fu warned, while green chakra began to incase her body. 'I don't have much practice with this jutsu but it should have more then enough power to deal with him.'

'She's starting to draw upon the power of the seven tails.' Sasori assessed as he observed a small area in front of Fu began to crackle and spark. 'Whatever she intends to do, I don't plan on letting her go through with it.' Sasori confirmed while using his puppet to manipulate the remaining iron sand into a large metallic spike and rectangle.

"Sorry, but whatever it is you have planed ends here." Sasori professed just as he combined the spike and block into one weapon and sent it towards Fu.

"Hn, looks like it worked." Fu replied with a smirk causing Sasori to go slightly wide eyed as the metal he was in control of dropped uselessly to the ground with an audible crash.

'But how was the iron sand rendered inert?' Sasori thought bewildered.

"It's an arrogant mistake to think something is unbeatable just because it's feared." Fu reasoned as the spark in front of her became a small ball of lightning. "The attack I'm using gives off immense electrical currents. So much in fact it disrupted the amount of magnetism in this cave rendering the power of Sandaime useless."

"But that's the least of your worries right now." Fu added as the small lighting ball she was creating began to grow to about the size of a large grapefruit.

'It doesn't look like it, but that attack has an extremely large amount of chakra compressed into it.' Chiyo summarized while taking a slight step back from Fu. 'If she unleashes so much condensed chakra at one time, she'll level this entire cave. Just what the hell has the leaf village been teaching these kids?'

Meanwhile Haku had come to a similar conclusion as she too took a few steps back. "What you're planning is very dangerous Fu-san. "Haku warned. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Come on Haku it's me." Fu answered with a grin.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Haku thought nervously.

Focusing her attention back on her opponent, Fu stared at Sasori with a calculating gaze. 'I know Jiraiya-sensei told me not to use this jutsu in confined spaces, but if I lessen the amount of chakra it should be… safe.'

A moment later a loud crackling began to ring from the ball of lightning and chakra while the ground beneath Fu cracked from the force. "You ready for this!" Fu shouted as she pushed her hands forward. "Lightning style: Elemental rage!"

The sphere of lightning and chakra shot towards Sasori with such speed and force the ground beneath it was shredded like paper.

'Damn, even I can't afford to be hit by such a dense chakra.' Sasori quickly concluded while hastily firing through handseals of his own.

When the lightning sphere made contact with Sasori's puppet a brilliant flash illuminated the entire cave for a brief moment before a massive explosion erupted. The shock of the explosion was more then enough to knock both Haku and Chiyo off their feet. At the same time it disintegrated the Sandaime puppet and leveled the entire cave in the process.

As the dust and debris began to settle a rumbling in the rocks was heard. Fu had suddenly emerged from the rubble, slightly roughed up from her own attack. Coughing from the dust, Fu couldn't help but grin at the scene. "Maybe I over did it a bit?"

"That's an understatement." Haku replied calmly as she helped Chiyo to her feet.

Shrugging her shoulders Fu returned to staring at the scene. "Regardless if I did, the important thing is I got rid of that guy."

"Is that so?" A voice echoed from beneath Fu just as Sasori sprang from the ground beneath her with blades protruding from his arms.

"Shit" Fu grumbled as she tried to take a leap backwards only to catch a slash across her midriff from Sasori's blade.

'A clone?' Sasori thought as Fu's body transformed into a swarm of dragonflies.

"That's called a fake." Fu shouted from above Sasori. "Lightning axe kick!" Fu called out while driving her lightning infused leg into Sasori causing a small explosion from the impact. When the dust cleared Fu stared at the spot with a narrowed brow. "Damn how'd he slip away that fast?"

"I admit, you're quite strong." Sasori called from a short distance away. His cloak was now gone revealing what he truly was.

"I don't believe it." Chiyo spoke up. "That's why you appear to not have aged in the time since I've last seen you."

"That's right grandmother I've mastered puppeteering to such a degree, there was only one place left to take it." Sasori explained.

"Are you saying you've turned yourself into a puppet?" Fu questioned with disbelief clearly written on her face. "I figured you were obsessed with the damn things, but that's just insane."

"You understand nothing." Sasori retorted as he stretched his hands towards the three women. "As an acknowledgement of your strength I'll use myself to defeat you." Sasori concluded while a nozzle protruded from each of his palms.

"Fu-san get back!" Haku shouted right as Sasori fired a jet stream of fire from his palms towards them.

Chiyo, Haku, and Fu instinctively took cover behind some nearby rock to avoid the steady flow of fire from Sasori.

"What's wrong?" Sasori mocked. "You were so confident a moment ago."

"This isn't good." Haku commented. "It won't be long before our cover melts away."

"Then what do you suggest?" Fu responded.

"Do you have enough chakra to use your rain summoning scroll?" Haku returned.

"Of course." Fu confirmed as she reached into her bag and pulled out the scroll in question. Unsealing it a vapor poured from the scroll and rose into the air.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet Chiyo-san." Haku stated with a light smile as the sound of thunder rang and the clouds above them darkened.

'A scroll that summons rain?' Chiyo thought to herself as rain began to pour down upon them. Staring at both Haku and Fu Chiyo could only remain speechless at the skill the two girls had shown. 'Is this really the power the leaf village wields?'

Narrowing his eyes at the rain Sasori continued to stream his fire on them. 'They must be preparing to go on the offensive.'

'This is it.' Haku thought while clasping her hands together, and leaping away from the cover of the boulder. "Water style: Water wave palm!" She shouted as two streams of water erupted from her palms.

Haku's water stream and Sasori's flame thrower met in a steamy confrontation for a moment, before Haku was finally able to douse Sasori's flames. Sasori's marionette body had been hit with such great water pressure he was blasted apart.

"Did you get him?" Fu asked as she left cover as well.

The answer to Fu's question came in the form of Sasori's body seemingly rejoining it self as if nothing had happened.

"Good effort, but it wasn't enough." Sasori stated calmly.

"I see you will not go down easy." Chiyo interrupted while sliding her hand into her pouch and pulling out a scroll. "I had promised myself to never use this jutsu again, but unfortunately it was not meant to be." Chiyo concluded before unrolling the scroll she had retrieved. "This fight will end here."

A moment later a burst of smoke erupted from the scroll Chiyo had used. Once the smoke had cleared ten white robbed puppets appeared in front of her at the ready.

"Hehe, very impressive grandmother." Sasori congratulated. "They say a puppeteer skill is measured in how many puppets they can wield. This is your greatest technique finger by finger, one finger for each puppet. I may be your grandson, but even I have only heard rumors of your technique."

'Chiyo-san can actually control ten puppets simultaneously?' Haku thought completely taken aback by the thought of it.

"However" Sasori cut back in. "I'm not limited to such a small number. "Let me show you what I mean." Sasori offered as he reached for a scroll on his back. Unsealing the scroll a large cloud of smoke erupted that when once it settled a hundred or so puppets became visible. Pulling open his right breast plate countless chakra strings sprang from within, attaching themselves to the puppets he'd summoned.

Chiyo, Fu, and Haku stared at the scene with wide eyes, while Sasori simply chuckled to himself.

"To think that I had to resort to my trump card, just to take down two little girls and an old hag." Sasori mused to himself. "This is my red secret technique, performance of a hundred puppets."

"It's time you two leave." Chiyo tried to reason with Haku and Fu. "I'm more then certain each and everyone of those puppets are laced with the same poison he used against Kankuro.

"I'm certain of that fact as well." Haku retorted. "That's why I was sure to bring these." She added while pulling out three syringes. "It's the antidote I was able to make for Kankuro-san. We can either take them now and have a full three minutes of immunity to destroy these puppets. Or alternatively save them for the moment we do become poisoned."

"You only brought three?" Fu asked with a quirked brow.

"Sorry but it was all I was able to make from the limited supplies back in Suna." Haku summarized while handing both Fu and Chiyo a syringe.

"Its better we save them." Chiyo reasoned. "Just incase we can't get the show finished within three minutes.

"Agreed." Haku answered as she positioned her self into a fighting stance followed by Fu whom did the same.

"It appears you're ready for the show then." Sasori cut in. "Very well, let the final scene commence."

With that Sasori's puppets sprang into action and soared towards their three targets.

"Here they come!" Chiyo shouted while clicking her fingers and sending her own puppets to meet with Sasori's head on.

Dashing forward Haku quickly ran through handseals. "Ice style: Swallow Ice Storm!" The rain water instantly froze forming hundreds of small birds with razor sharp wings that barreled towards some incoming puppets.

The puppets were instantly shredded dropping to the ground finished. But more soon took there place and Haku was put right back on the defensive.

"Damn there's just so many of them!" Fu shouted as she drove a lightning infused fist through another puppet.

"That's why we have to take out the one controlling them." Chiyo concluded while sending a couple of her puppets to aide Fu and Haku. "I'll clear the path you two head for Sasori!" Chiyo ordered before she tossed Fu a circular object.

Looking at the seal imprinted on it, Fu was quickly able to deduce what the object was. "I got it leave it to me!" Fu stated as she dashed up the path towards Sasori that Chiyo was able to clear with her own puppets. "Eat this!" Fu shouted while tossing the object that began to transform mid air.

Sasori eyes slightly widened as the object took the form of a lions head roughly the same size as him. He hadn't even the time to come up with a counter strategy before he was pinned to the wall, like a lifeless doll.

Soon afterwards the numerous puppets Sasori had been controlling merely dropped to the ground in motionless heaps.

"What was that?" Haku asked slightly dumbfounded.

"It's a sealing jutsu that suppresses chakra." Fu answered. "Isn't that right Chiyo?"

"That's correct." Chiyo returned with a pant, before taking a seat on the ground to nurse her injuries. "This fight is over, Sasori won't be able to do anything with his chakra sealed off."

"Then it's really done?" Fu stated while taking a knee to catch her breath. "We really are that good huh Haku?"

"This battle is not yet won." Haku replied dryly while staring at Sasori's body.

"What do you me…" Fu started but before she could finish her sentence Haku had already began forming hand seals.

"Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirror." Haku chanted causing a sheet of ice to form behind Chiyo just in time to block the sword Sasori had tried to plunge into his grandmothers back.

Chiyo whirled around at the sound of metal hitting ice and instinctively flicked her fingers sending both her two original puppets towards Sasori. Sasori hadn't even seemed to make an attempt to avoid the attack as the two puppets plunged their swords into his chest cavity.

"…But how the hell did you know?" Fu asked Haku dumbly.

"That device protruding from his left breast is no longer there." Haku explained, while pointing to the puppet that had been sealed to the far wall. "I figured he had to have some means of controlling his puppet form and that was obviously it. With it missing from the body he was originally controlling, it could only mean that he had moved on to another."

"Once…again…you manage to surprise…me." Sasori muttered as blood seeped from his chest.

"You got careless." Chiyo summed. "Choosing to become a puppet left you with one glaring weakness. It is impossible to fully become a puppet, a part of you will have to remain real in order to control it. I cannot say you aren't the author of your own fate. "

"Hn…me of all people bested by children and an old woman. It's a shame I won't be able to send you to hell." Sasori finished before Fu delivered a hard left hook to his jaw.

Looking at Fu with lifeless eyes Sasori merely smirked. "Foolish child, I no longer feel pain, joy, sorrow, remorse or anything for that matter. Even if I managed to kill my grandmother here I wouldn't have felt a thing. She would have simply been another one of my victims. You could say my heart is a lifeless as this very body."

"Just what in the hell are you!" Fu demanded.

"A man that failed to become a puppet." Sasori deadpanned. "Or perhaps even a monster. Regardless of what I am it no longer matters. My time is at an end, further proof I failed to become what I wanted. But here's some advice think like a shinobi, and cast emotion away. It will only bring…pain and hatred…that has…doomed this…world…" And with that Sasoir spoke no more.

**Well boys and girls, Sasori is dead. I figured this was a good place to end the chapter, and the next chapter will close out the Gaara retrieval arc. So basically the conclusion with team seven and Naruto faces off with Deidara. I know I cut the whole Sasori using one hundred puppets short, but it's pretty much just puppet on puppet action in the manga so there wasn't much to do with it. I don't know the quality of this chapter since it's been a long time since I've written. Hopefully it was bearable and I don't get flamed. Anyway please review and all the usual and until next time later everyone. **


End file.
